Mystic Falls
by MakiSakura
Summary: Vampire Diaries with my characters in season 1
1. Characters

Name: Isabella

Nickname: Izzy

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Salvatore/Corvin

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Emma

Nickname: Em

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Gilbert/Petrova

Species: Human/doppelgänger

...

Name: Evelyn

Nickname: Eve

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Zhu

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Alyanna (goes by Alyson now)

Nickname: Aly

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Petrova/Pierce

Species: Vampire/Witch

...

Name: Liam

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Family: Forbes

Species: Human

...

Cast

Kate Bekinsale as Isabella Salvatore

Nina Dobrov as Emma Gilbert

Arden Cho as Evelyn Zhu

Shelley Hennig as Alyanna Petrova

Colton Haynes as Liam Forbes


	2. Pilot

**Day One**

 **Night - The Woods**

Over the fog-covered forest floor, a young man's voice was heard. "For over a century, I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story."

...

 **Unknown Road**

A couple drove down the street, the man Darren is in the driver's seat, his girl Brooke next to him.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap." Darren complained to Brooke. "You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way."

"He wasn't that bad" Brooke tried to defend the musician.

"He sounded like James Blunt." Darren retorts.

"What's wrong with that?" Brooke asked confused.

"We already have a James Blunt." Darren answered. "One's all we need."

Brooke chuckled amused. "So why did you come?"

Darren looked at Brooke. "Because I love you."

Brooke tilted her head impressed. "Nicely done." Brooke looked outside. There was fog covering the pavement of the road. "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second." Darren reassured.

"Watch out!" Brooke screamed.

The warning was too late. The car drove over a man, making Darren act quickly and look at Brooke.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked worried.

"We just hit someone!" Brooke exclaimed freaking out. "Oh, my God!"

"Call for help." Darren told Brooke, opening the car door, getting out and closing it behind him, walking toward the man they had hit to see if he was alright.

Brooke looked at her phone, trying to make a call frantic. "Come on, come on!"

Darren knelt next to the guy he had hit. "Please be alive! Oh, my God."

The man they had hit leaned forward, fangs in his mouth, biting the man aggressively.

Brooke opened her car door, getting out, closing it behind her, looking around afraid. "There's no signal! Darren!" Darren and the man they had hit were no where in sight. "Darren?"

Brooke shined her flashlight towards the car.

Darren's body fell onto the car with a deafening crash, the windshield breaking.

Brooke screamed, turning around, running away down the road. A shadow of a woman pulling her into the sky, Brooke never to be seen alive again.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - The Roof**

A teenager stood on the roof his house his name Stefan.

 _Stefan: (voice over) "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know them."_

Stefan jumped off the roof, landing safely on the ground below beside a Chinese girl Evelyn rolled her eyes unamused by his jump.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

The girl Elena was in the room sat on the window seat, looking out of the window, her diary in her lap

Elena: (voice over) " _Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you.' 'Yes, I feel much better.' I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through."_

...

 **Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Here We Go - Matt Kearney**

A woman Jenna was looking into the fridge. "Toast. I can make toast."

Another girl Emma identical to Elena, was pouring coffee into a mug. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

A boy Jeremy walked into the kitchen. "Is there coffee?"

Elena stood next to Jenna, looking at Emma. "Pour me some."

"Sure." Emma told her getting another mug.

Elena gave her a smile. "Thanks."

The oldest was Elena and then her twin Emma. The brother was Jeremy.

Jenna walked past Elena to the kitchen table. "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared..."

Jeremy took the coffee away from Emma, making it his own before Emma could hand it over to Elena.

Emma sighed. "Your welcome."

Elena sent Jeremy a annoyed look.

"Lunch money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm good." Elena and Emma said together.

Jeremy walked up to Jenna, taking the dollar bills from her hands.

"Anything else?" Jenna asked frantically. "A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?"

Emma smiled, shaking her head, taking a sip from her coffee.

Elena turned her head toward Jenna. "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna trailed off, looking down at her watch. "Now. Crap."

Jenna took her hair out of the bun it was in becoming nervous.

"Then go." Elena told her. "We'll be fine." Jenna gave Elena a relieved smile, walking out. Elena turned to Jeremy. "Are you okay?"

"Don't start." Jeremy told her, walking away, taking a sip of the coffee.

Emma looked at Elena sympathetic. "It's okay."

"I just wish I knew what to say to him." Elena admitted. She looked at Emma with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Emma sighed, smiling tightly. "I will be." Elena smiled. On the TV behind them, it showed a Missing Persons Report for Darren and Brooke. "Come on. We have to go meet Bonnie before we're late and we don't have a ride."

Elena laughed, grabbing her leather jacket, both of them walking toward the door, outside.

...

 **On The Road - Bonnie's Car**

Elena sat in the front seat.

Emma sat in the back, looking at the girl in the driver's seat.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Emma shook her head, smiling trying to look interested. "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, 'Put this woman in a home already!'" Elena looked out of the window to one side of the cemetery. Emma looked out to the other side. Both seemed distracted. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." Bonnie noticed they were no longer listening. "Guys!" The twins looked at her. "Back in the car."

Elena sighed. "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"You were telling us that..." Emma prompted.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie answered.

"Right." Emma agreed sarcastically. "Okay, then predict something. About us."

"I see..." Bonnie trailed off.

( **Song Ends)**

A crow hit the car windshield, surprising them.

The car skidded across the pavement, around a corner until Bonnie manage to pull the car over.

Emma had her hands against Bonnie's seat, breathing heavily, clenching the seat terrified.

Elena held the dash board, not as intense as Emma, but just as affected.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, my God! Emma, Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay." Elena reassured her. "I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something," Bonnie told them. "It came out of nowhere."

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Emma said trying to convince Bonnie they where alright.

Bonnie looked from Emma to Elena. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and the two of you are going to be beyond happy."

Elena and Emma smiled.

Bonnie drove away.

There was a crow on top of the sign.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan and Evelyn were walking toward the school, sunglasses over Stefan's eyes.

Some students watched them as they passed by.

...

 **Inside**

Bonnie, Elena and Emma were walking down the hall.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie told them. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot-Can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

Elena leaned against the locker next to her. "No, that's over."

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase." Bonnie told them. "It's a busy year."

Elena looked down the hall.

Emma and Bonnie followed her gaze in confusion.

A boy Matt was looking at Elena.

Elena waved.

Matt closed his locker, walking away.

Elena sighed, turning back to Emma and Bonnie. "He hates me."

"Matt doesn't hate you." Bonnie tried to convince.

Emma shook her head. "That's not hate. That's 'I'm depressed that you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'."

A girl Caroline ran up to Elena, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Elena."

Another guy Liam Caroline's brother walked up to them. "Emma."

"Oh, my God." Caroline told them. "How are you?"

Caroline pulled away from Elena. "Oh, it's so good to see you." She turned to Bonnie. "Are they okay? Are they good?"

"Are they better?" Liam asked concerned.

"Liam, Caroline." Emma said, waving her hand in the air getting annoying. "We're right here. And I'm fine."

"I'm fine too." Elena said in agreement nodding. "Thank you."

"Really?" The siblings asked, Caroline sounding skeptical, Liam sounding sympathetic.

"Yes." Elena told them. "Much better."

Emma forced herself to smile. "Yeah. I'm completely fine."

Liam wrapped his arms around Elena shyly.

The Caroline Bonnie and Emma all hid a smile knowing Liam had the biggest crush on Elena.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline said.

"Okay, Caroline ." Elena told her breaking the hug with Liam.

Caroline put her hands together. "Okay." She linked her arm with Liam's, looking from Elena and Emma to Bonnie. "See you guys later?"

Emma nodded amused.

Bonnie and Elena smiled.

"Okay!" Bonnie said. "Yeah."

Liam smiled. "Bye."

Caroline and Liam walked away, leaving.

Emma turned to Elena and Bonnie, shaking her head in disbelief. "No comment."

"I'm not gonna say anything." Elena agreed.

They walked down the hall.

...

 **Outside - Stoner Pit**

 **(Song:) Consoler of the Lonely - The Raconteurs**

Jeremy handed a girl Vicki two pills. "Don't take more than two in a six-hour window."

Vicki took the pills.

A boy Tyler walked closer, wrapping his arms around Vicki's waist. "Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki told him.

Tyler looked at Jeremy. "Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Wentz, huh?" Jeremy asked. "How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?"

Tyler took a threatening step toward Jeremy.

Vicki pulled him back. "Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Emma's little brother."

"I know who he is." Tyler told Vicki unimpressed, looking from Jeremy to Vicki. "I'll still kick his ass."

Tyler and Vicki kissed.

Jeremy watched in jealousy.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Hallway Outside The Office**

Bonnie, Elena and Emma walked down the hall.

Emma looked into the office. "Hold up. Who are they?"

"All I see is their back." Elena told them.

Bonnie nodded, raising her eyebrows. "It's a hot back and cute back."

...

 **Office**

The secretary looked over the files on her desk. "Your records are incomplete. You're both missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Evelyn gave Stefan an annoyed look as he took his sunglasses off. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

Evelyn looked into her eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

The secretary looked at the files. "Well, you're right." She looked up. "So it is."

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie still looked at Stefan's back, speaking to Emma and Elena. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Emma asked amused.

Bonnie nodded. "Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man." A boy called.

Elena looked down the hall.

Jeremy walked into the boys' bathroom.

Elena sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Emma looked at her. "What?"

"Brother problems." Elena answered. "Let's go."

Emma looked at Bonnie. "We'll be right back."

Elena and Emma walked away.

Bonnie looked into the office toward Stefan. "Please be hot."

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Elena and Emma walked into the bathroom, pushing past a boy, walking toward Jeremy.

"Whoa!" A boy told her. "Pants down, chicks!"

Emma grabbed Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he was high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jeremy denied.

Elena rummaged through his pockets. "Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right?" Jeremy demanded. "You both need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself?" Emma repeated. "What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop!" Jeremy told them. "I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy!" Elena told him. "We gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Jeremy tried to walk around them.

Emma put her hand on his chest to stop him continuing where her sister left off. "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that we are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" A boy walked past them, leaving. Emma sighed, her voice softer the next time she spoke. "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy told them.

Jeremy pushed past them, walking toward the door, leaving.

Emma and Elena exchanged a sad smile.

Hallway Outside The Office

Bonnie was still watching Stefan and Evelyn.

"Thank you." Stefan and Evelyn told her.

"You're welcome." The secretary told them.

Stefan and Evelyn turned around, walking out of the office, past Bonnie, walking down the hall.

Bonnie turned and followed them.

Caroline and Liam were standing on the side of the hall, noticing them walk by. Caroline seemed to want Stefan instantly. Liam seemed curious about Stefan and intrigued about Evelyn.

Liam looked at Caroline seeing a look in her eyes. "You already like him."

Caroline nodded, smiling.

Liam sighed, shaking his head already seeing the train wreck this will be, pulling his books out of his locker.

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Elena sighed in disappointed while Emma gave a sympathetic smile both walking out of the bathroom.

...

 **Hallway Outside The Bathroom**

Emma seeing the distraught Elena tried to cheer her up. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah maybe." Elena answered feeling a little better.

Emma sighed. "Let's get to history."

They both turned for the other direction.

Stefan stood in their way accidentally. "Uh, pardon me." He looked at the bathroom sign in confused amusement. "Um... is this the men's room?"

"Yes." Elena answered embarrassed. "Um, we was just, Um—we were just—"

Emma saved her from embarrassment. "It's a long story."

Emma walked past Stefan.

Elena took a step to the right.

Stefan took a step to the left, accidentally blocking her way.

Elena took a step to the left.

Stefan took a step to the right, accidentally blocking her way. He made way for her to pass.

"Thank you." Elena told him, walking past.

Stefan turned to watch Elena go.

Elena turned her head to look at Stefan as she walked around a corner.

...

 **History Class**

The male teacher Mr. Tanner was giving a lecture. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Elena looked subtly over her shoulder toward Stefan.

Stefan looked toward her.

Elena looked away.

Emma was sending a text.

Matt leaned closer to see what she was sending.

Elena's phone vibrated, looking at the text from Emma.

 **HAWT-E. STARING U.**

Elena smiled bashfully, looking forward.

Stefan was still looking at her.

...

 **Unknown Street**

 **(Song:) Say (All I Need) - One Republic**

Emma walked alone down the sidewalk, walking into the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

Emma was sitting against a tombstone, writing in her diary.

Emma: (voice over) " _Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, 'How are you?'They really don't want an answer."_

Emma looked up to the tombstone across from her.

 **In loving memory of**

 **Miranda Sommers Gilbert**

 **Grayson Gilbert**

A crow landed on the grave stone.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Okay." Emma said. "Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything." She stood, waving an arm toward it. "Shoo!" The crow flew away. "That's what I thought."

Emma turned around.

The crow appeared on the grave stone in front of her, hawking.

Emma seemed afraid.

Fog started to ascend around the cemetery.

A man was standing behind a statue, watching her.

Emma grabbed her bag, turning around, running away. She slowed to a stop, looking behind her.

The man stepped behind the statue, hidden.

Emma ran down the hill, tripping, falling. She stood, looking up the hill, turning toward the exit.

Stefan stood there. "You okay?"

"Were you following me?" Emma demanded.

"No, I, uh, I just—" Stefan cut himself off. "I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh." Emma said unconvinced. "And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting," Stefan told her. "I have family here."

Emma immediately felt ashamed. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" There was a long silence. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Stefan." Stefan introduced himself.

Emma smiled. "I know. We have History together."

"And I think your twin Elena and I have English and French." Stefan told her.

"Right." Emma said. Stefan pulled a leaf out of Emma's hair. "Thanks." Emma looked for something to say, looking at Stefan's ring. "Nice ring."

"Oh." Stefan said. "Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no." Emma denies. "It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan looked up in confusion. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Emma said, stepping away, rolling up her jean leg, revealing a cut which was bleeding profusely. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." Stefan turned his head away, his face transforming. "Are you okay?"

"You should go." Stefan said instead of answering. "Take care of that."

Emma rolled down the jean leg. "Really, it's nothing."

Emma stood, turning toward him.

Stefan had disappeared.

Emma looked around in confusion.

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's room**

Stefan was writing in his diary.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist them."_

Emma's diary was sitting on his desk.

...

 **The Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Take Me to the Riot - The Stars**

At the bar, Jeremy stood next to Vicki, who was in uniform as a waitress. "Hey, Vic."

"Working." Vicki told him, walking away, toward Matt, Liam and Tyler's table.

"Thanks, Vic." Matt thanks her.

Vicki looked at Tyler. "Do you need another refill?"

"I'd love one." Tyler told her.

Vicki walked away, leaving.

Liam looked at Tyler. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with Matt's sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler told Matt.

Matt shook his head, looking down. "You're such a dick."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy walked up to Vicki. "Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki told him.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey, keep it down." Vicki told him. "I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Emma and Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Jeremy reminded her.

Vicki looked at him. "We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche." Jeremy told her. "And he's not even into you. He only wants you for your ass."

"Yeah?" Vicki asked. "What do you want me for?"

Vicki pushed past him, walking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline and Bonnie entered.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore and hers is Evelyn Zhu." Caroline told her. "They live with uncle Salvatore up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. Evelyn is the uncle's goddaughter her parents died so she moved in with him." She turned to face Bonnie. "He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked not sure if she should be impressed or not.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period." Caroline told her. "We're planning a June wedding."

Caroline turned around, smiling, waving to someone, walking away.

Bonnie watched her go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room/Foyer**

Emma and Elena walked toward the door, seeing Jenna walk toward them.

"We're meeting Bonnie and Caroline." Emma told her.

"Okay, have fun." Jenna told them. She turned toward them. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Emma applauded.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena told her. She turned around, opening the door. "Oh."

Stefan and Evelyn stood on the porch. "Sorry, we where was about to knock." Emma stood behind Elena. "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."

"No worries." Emma told him. "I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that." Stefan told her.

Stefan cleared his throat. "How's your leg?"

Emma looked at him. "Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely.

"How did you know where I lived?" Elena asked.

"It's a small town." Evelyn told her. "I asked the first person I saw. Um, Stefan thought Emma might want this back."

Stefan handed Emma her diary.

Emma took it. "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't... read it." Stefan told her.

"No?" Elena asked. "Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan told her.

Elena was surprised.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena tilted her head slightly toward Stefan. "You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it." Stefan told her. "Memories are too important."

"Yeah." Emma said. She used her thumb to point into the house. "I'm just gonna... umm, you both don't have to stay out there."

Emma walked into the family room.

Stefan stood to the threshold, unable to pass. "We're fine."

...

 **Foyer**

Emma walked toward the door.

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting our friends." Emma told them. She looked from Stefan, Evelyn to Elena as if she had gotten an idea. She looked at Stefan and Evelyn. "Do you two want to come?"

Elena gave Emma a look.

Evelyn hid a laugh amused.

Emma tried to smile innocently.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Thinking Of You - Katy Perry**

Matt, Liam and Bonnie were sitting together at a table.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked.

"Her mom and dad died." Bonnie told them. "How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no" Bonnie said. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her." Matt told her. "She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." Liam reassured his friend hiding his jealousy.

Emma, Elena, Evelyn and Stefan walked into the Grill.

Matt and Bonnie looked at them.

Caroline and Tyler looked at them.

Matt looked at Bonnie. "More time, huh?" Bonnie and Liam looked sympathetic. Matt stood, walking toward Emma, Elena, Stefan and Evelyn. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi." Stefan greeted. "Stefan."

"Hey." Evelyn said.

Matt looked at Elena.

"Hey." Elena told him.

"Hey." Matt repeated.

Emma looked uncomfortable but tried to hide it while Evelyn just looked confused.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **...**

 **(Song:) Kids MGMT**

At a rounded booth, at the back of the Grill, Caroline, Bonnie, Emma, Evelyn, Stefan and Elena sat together.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Liam asked them.

"Mm-hmm," Stefan answered. "And moved when we were still young."

"Parents?" Emma asked.

"My parents passed away." Evelyn answered. Stefan looked from Emma to Elena on either side of him.

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." Stefan answered. "I live with my uncle and Evelyn."

Caroline pulled Stefan's attention to her. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie explained.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Are you going?"

Emma smiled. "Of course she is."

Elena looked at Emma, smiling. She looked at Stefan, pulling her hair behind her ear.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Study**

 **(Song:) Running Up That Hill - Placebo**

A man Zach was sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper.

A woman Isabella walked in, reaching for the bottle of bourbon.

Zach looked up from newspaper anger on his face. "So your back.

Isabella smiled amused taking a drink of bourbon. "You're not in too good of a mood."

"Why are you back?" Zack asked.

"I have a feeling he is going to stick around so I'm going to keep him in line?" Isabella answered, sitting on the desk. Zack looked confused unsure of witch he she was talking about. Isabella looked up, smirking at Zach . "Things are about to get interesting!"

Zach didn't answer walking out leaving.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan pulled a shirt on.

Evelyn was laying on his bed.

Zach walked closer with the news paper. "You two promised."

He showed Stefan and Evelyn the newspaper article.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan told him.

Zach shook his head. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And he does." Evelyn told him.

"Please, Uncle Stefan." Zach said. "Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you two being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not our intention." Stefan told him.

"Then what is?" Zach asked. "Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself. I'll see you there Stefan." Evelyn told them walking out grabbing her purse with a certain necklace inside.

"I know that you can't change what you are." Zach told him. "But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you what to do." Zack told him. "But coming back here was a mistake."

Zach walked away, leaving the room.

Stefan walked toward a dresser, opening a drawer, pulling out a journal with what looked to be a really old picture of Elena and Emma.

The writing under the picture said: Katherine 1864

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day Three**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - History Class**

Matt was sitting in the back of the class, next to the windows.

Evelyn and Emma sat together in the front row.

Elena sat two seats behind Evelyn .

Stefan sat three seats behind Emma.

Bonnie and Liam sat a few rows away.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner told the students. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner scolds her. Bonnie looked down. The teacher looked toward Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt told him.

A few students laughed.

Tanner looked at Emma. "Emma? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know."

Tanner looked from Elena to Emma. "I was willing to be lenient with the two of you last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Elena looked down, hurt.

Emma leaned back, putting on a blank face.

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan told them. Evelyn looked toward Stefan and when she saw it was Stefan, she looked amused. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct." Tanner told him. "Mr...?"

"Salvatore." Stefan answered.

"Salvatore?" Tanner repeated, looking at him. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Stefan answered.

Evelyn smirked, looking away.

Stefan looked toward the front.

"Well, very good." Tanner told him. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 28, sir." Stefan told him. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The Founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." Students chuckled. Liam smirked. Emma had her mouth open slightly in shock and amusement, looking from Stefan to the teacher. "Mr. Tanner."

Evelyn laughed unable to hold it back anymore.

...

 **Party In The Woods**

 **(Song:) Death - White Lies**

Stefan and Evelyn arrived to the party. Stefan listening for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie told her.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie told her. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

Caroline walked up to Stefan. "Hey! You two made it!"

"I did." Stefan told her as Evelyn walked off.

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline told him.

"Well, I'm-" Stefan started.

"Oh, come on." Caroline told him.

Caroline pulled him away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie and Elena were still talking as Emma joined them

"So, where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena told her. "You tell me. You're the psychic one."

Bonnie smiled. "Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

Emma held up her finger. "Wait, you need a crystal ball." She held up a beer bottle. "Ta da."

Bonnie smiled, closing her eyes, taking the bottle, touching Emma's hand.

 **(Song Ends)**

Bonnie seemed to be lost in thought, abruptly pulling back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird." Bonnie told her. "When I touched Emma, I saw a crow."

Emma looked at her in surprise and horror. "What?"

"A crow." Bonnie repeated. "There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie walked away.

"Okay?" Emma asked. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie left with Emma running after her.

Elena turned around, jumping.

Stefan was there. "Hi."

"Hi." Elena told him.

"I did it again, didn't it?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Stefan told her. "You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's-it's just Bonnie." Elena told him. "She's...Emma can probably handle it." She looked at him. "You know what? Never mind. You're... here."

Stefan nodded. "I'm here."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam leaned against a wooden railing, a beer bottle in her hand.

Evelyn was next to him. "See, I'm not so scary?"

"Evelyn, I can't believe you actually think your scary," Liam told her laughing.

"Oh, come on, Liam, I could be scary." Evelyn told him chuckling. "Especially when you're drunk." She smiled, tilting her head. "I managed to talk her into it."

"Come on let's drink." Liam said.

Evelyn smiled.

Further down the way, Tyler was kissing Vicki.

Jeremy was sitting drinking looking toward Tyler and Vicki.

Tyler took Vicki's hand, leading her away.

Jeremy stood about to follow them

Emma had been watching sighed.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam and Evelyn were still leaning against the wooden railing at the edge of the party.

"Enjoying your first day?" Liam asked.

"Yes." Evelyn answered. "But totally boring."

"You know Emma's trying to help Elena get with Stefan she's a good sister." Evelyn comments impressed.

"Little matchmaker." Liam teased. Evelyn shrugged. "But why in the world would she pass that up?"

Evelyn opened her mouth, crinkling her nose amused.

Evelyn chuckled, looking off into the crowd of the partiers. "I find it endearing."

Liam scoffed, looking ahead of them. "Yeah, and you also obviously can't see it when someone is into you, Evelyn."

"What?" Evelyn asked confused.

"You are so clueless it's kinda cute." Liam told her, giving her a kiss surprising Evelyn as Tyler and Vicki were walking past, holding hands.

Tyler was looking at Evelyn.

Vicki followed his gaze.

"Liam, I thought you had a crush on Elena?" Evelyn asked, pulling away.

Tyler and Vicki walked away, out of view, revealing Jeremy and Emma behind them. Jeremy was following them. Emma was trying to stop him.

Liam looked at Evelyn sadly. "I do but I think it's time to move on."

Evelyn took a sip of her beer bottle, annoyed. "I'm not going to be your rebound girl."

Evelyn walked away.

"Evelyn wait." Liam called after her.

Evelyn kept walking forward, holding an arm behind her toward him, stopping him from following her. Evelyn decided she had enough and went back home for the night.

...

 **Bridge By Party**

Stefan and Elena were walking across the bridge.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena told him.

"Am I?" Stefan asked.

"Mm-hmm." Elena answered. "Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too." Stefan told her. "Twinged in sadness."

Elena looked down. "What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, I did meet your sister in a graveyard." Stefan told her.

"Right." Elena said. She pointed at Stefan. "Well, no, technically you two met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's... it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." Stefan told her.

Elena hesitated. "Last spring... my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. Emma and I were in the backseat and we survived, but... they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena," Stefan told her.

Elena nodded gratefully.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods By Party**

Vicki was leaning against a tree.

Tyler was aggressively kissed her neck.

"No, Ty." Vicki told him. "I'm not having sex against a tree."

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." Tyler told him.

"For who?" Vicki asked. "No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!"

Vicki pushed Tyler away.

Jeremy walked closer. "Hey, leave her alone!"

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler told him angry.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki told him.

"Wow." Tyler said. "Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first."

Tyler walked away, leaving.

Vicki looked at Jeremy. "I didn't need your help."

"It seems like you did." Jeremy told her.

"He was just drunk." Vicki told him.

"I'm drunk." Jeremy told her. "Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse." Vicki retorts. "You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what I know." Vicki told him.

Vicki turned around, walking away.

...

 **Bridge By Party**

Stefan looked toward Matt, Caroline, Liam, Emma and Bonnie several yards away. "I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world," Elena agreed.

"And Emma, she seems sweet." Stefan told her.

"Yeah she's the best." Elena told him.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Stefan noticed.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena told him.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes." Elena answered. "Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um... it wasn't..."

"Passionate?" Stefan offered.

Elena looked at him. "No. No, it wasn't passionate." Stefan's eyes started to change. "Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-"

"Oh, um... " Stefan trailed off, looking away, closing his eyes. "Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink."

Stefan walked away, leaving.

...

 **Woods By Party**

Vicki was alone, walking forward. She stopped when she heard something. "Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy?"

Fog descended around Vicki.

Vicki looked around. "Who's there." A man was standing behind her.

Vicki turned around the man was gone.

The man rushed toward her with a blinding speed, attacking her, making her scream.

Vicki was on the ground unconscious, her neck bleeding.

...

 **Party**

 **(Song:) Back To Me - The All American Rejects**

Elena was looking around.

Matt walked up to her. "Looking for someone?"

"Hey." Elena told him.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone." Matt told her. "You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt, you don't understand." Elena told him. "It's-"

"That's okay, Elena." Matt told her. "You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that... I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that."

"Matt..." Elena trailed off.

Matt walked away.

Stefan had been watching them, walking closer.

Caroline stood in his way. "Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the Falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan told her.

Caroline smiled. "Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline." Stefan cut her off. "You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."

Stefan walked away, leaving.

Caroline looked down, hurt.

Stefan approached Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena told him.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asked.

"No." Elena answered. "You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm."

 **(Song Ends)**

Jeremy walked toward the woods, the beer bottle still in his hand.

Jeremy shook the empty bottle, tossing it aside, going into the woods.

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena complained.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

Emma saw Jeremy, following him in confusion and exasperation.

"My brother." Elena finally answered.

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked.

"Those would be the one." Elena told him. "Excuse me."

Elena started to walk away.

"Need some help?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at him. "Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this." She walked away into the woods. "Jeremy!"

...

 **Woods**

The Gilberts walked through the woods.

"Jer, where the hell are you going?" Emma demanded.

Jeremy turned toward Elena and Emma. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, well, too bad." Emma scoffed.

Jeremy turned around, walking forward, tripping. Jeremy looked at Vicki's unconscious body. "Vicki? No!" He looked behind him to Elena and Emma. "Oh, my God, it's Vicki!"

Elena put a hand to her head. "Oh, my God!"

Emma turned her head to look around.

Jeremy knelt next to Vicki. "No!"

Vicki suddenly woke, gasping loudly in horror and pain.

...

 **Party**

Jeremy carried Vicki in a cradle toward a bench.

Elena and Emma with him.

"Somebody, help!" Emma yelled.

Matt ran closer. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?"

Jeremy set Vicki on one table. Elena and Alex surrounding them.

"Vicki?" Matt asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Liam, call an ambulance!" Matt ordered when he ran over to them.

Liam got out her phone, turning away to call for help.

Emma turned to the crowd, shooing them away. "Everybody back up! Give them some space!"

"It's Vicki's neck." Elena told them.

Jeremy looked at Vicki. "Come on, Vicki, open your eyes."

"Come on, Vicki, wake up." Matt told her, looking as if he was about to lose it.

Matt looked up nervously, not knowing what to do. His gaze landed on Stefan.

Stefan backed away, leaving.

Matt looked after him in confusion, looking down.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living room**

Evelyn and Isabella were sitting on one of the couches, drinking from a bottle of bourbon.

Stefan opened the door, walking inside hurriedly.

Zack walked in.

Evelyn looked at him in confusion.

Zach looked at Stefan. "What's going on?"

Stefan looked at him. "A girl was attacked tonight, Zach. And it wasn't me."

Stefan walked away, walking upstairs.

Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look knowing what was about to happen.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan walked in, closing the door behind him.

The crow flew into the room from the double-doored windows.

Stefan's gaze followed the crow, looking toward the balcony. "Damon."

A man Damon was standing on the balcony.

Damon smirked. "Stefan."

"Welcome home little brother." Isabella said walking into the room.

The crow hawked.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon told him.

"Yes it is fascinating." Isabella compliments him.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your and Evey's first day at school." Damon told him tauntingly. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 17 years, Damon, Isabella." Stefan told him.

"Thank God," Isabella told him. "I couldn't take another day of the '90s. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you both here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother." Damon told him.

"Make sure you two don't kill each other and maybe have a little fun." Isabella answers with a smirk making Stefan shoot her a look.

"You hate small towns." Stefan told Damon. "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon smirked. "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight." Stefan told him. "That's very clumsy of you."

Isabella turned to face him. "Ah. That can be a problem... for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon told him. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into three little word. Elena and Emma."

...

 **Party**

There were two ambulances side-by-side.

Matt pulling himself into Vicki's, leaving with her.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam walked up to Bonnie and Elena. "Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news."

"I gotta take Elena and Jeremy home." Emma declined.

Liam nodded, looking at Bonnie. "How about you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm just gonna go home. Thanks, Liam." Liam nodded, walking away. Bonnie started to walk away, slowing to a stop, turning to Emma. "Emma, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "Bonnie, what?"

Bonnie hesitated. "That it's just the beginning."

Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room

Damon was pacing. "They took my breath away. Elena and Emma. Their a dead ringer for Katherine." Stefan was unamused with his taunting. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They're not Katherine." Stefan told him.

"Well, let's hope not." Isabella told him. "We all know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan shook his head. "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah?" Damon asked, stepping closer. "Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

Damon hit Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan told him.

"Let's do it." Damon told him. "Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Emma and Elena."

Damon hit Stefan.

"Stop it!" Stefan told him.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon told him. Stefan transformed, looking into the mirror. "I can."

Stefan looked at Damon. "I said stop!"

Stefan rushed into Damon, both of them shattering through a window, falling toward the ground below outside.

Isabella following them resigned.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan laid on pavement, glass surrounding him. Isabella watching from a distance.

Damon wasn't there.

Damon was further away. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face..." He growled tauntingly. "Thing." He chuckled. "It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" Stefan asked. "But wherever you go, people die."

Isabella shrugged. "That's a given."

"Not here." Stefan told them. "I won't allow it."

Isabella smirked. "You know he'll that as an invitation."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"Damon, please." Stefan told him. "After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon told him.

"Just stay away from Emma and Elena." Stefan told him.

Damon looked at Stefan's hand. "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan looked down, flexing his fingers. Damon walked closer. "Relax. It's right here."

Damon held out his hand with Stefan's daylight ring.

Stefan took it cautiously, sliding it onto his finger.

Damon transformed, grabbing Stefan by the throat, throwing him against the garage.

Stefan rolled away from the garage.

Damon appeared next to him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

The lights in the house turned on.

Damon recovered from his moment of shock, looking up. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry."

Damon walked toward the house, leaving.

Isabella sighed, walking toward Stefan. "Damon never changes, does he?"

Stefan got up.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was drinking a beer. Elena sat next to him

Emma sat to the right of them, sitting next to her twin. "You okay?" She rubbed Jeremy's arm. Jeremy pulled his arm away. Emma sighed. "I called Jenna, she's on her way."

Jeremy took a drink of beer from his bottle.

Elena pointed ahead of them. "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Jeremy finished the drink, tossing the bottle behind them. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

Jeremy looked from Elena to Emma. "I've seen both of you in the cemetery writing in your diaries. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

No one answered.

...

 **The Grill**

Liam and Caroline sat together at a table.

"Are we sober yet?" Liam asked.

Caroline looked up, moaning the answer. "No."

"We gotta drinking." Liam told her. "We gotta get home before Mom flips. I also need to give a huge apology to Evelyn"

"I'm not worried about Mom or your screw up right now, Liam." Caroline told him. "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

Liam shook her head. "I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate." Caroline told him. "I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try, Liam. And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... Liam, I'm never the one."

Liam gave her a sympathetic look. "It's not a competition, Caroline."

Caroline looked up. "Yeah, it is, Liam."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Kacie's Hospital Room**

 **(Song:) Siren Song - Bats for Lashes**

Matt was sitting at the hospital with Vicki.

Vicki was sleeping on the bed, in a hospital robe, a bandage over her neck, IVs in her arms. She slowly woke.

Matt leaned forward, whispering. "Vicki... Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Vicki could barely speak above a whisper. "Matt-"

Vicki shook his head. "Vicki, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire." Vicki told him.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Never Say Never - The Fray**

Elena was writing in her diaries. She was on the window seat.

Elena: (voice over) " _Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be okay."_

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting on his bed with his diary and Katherine's picture in his hands.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I had a plan."_

Stefan stood, walking toward his dresser, placing his journal with the others.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past."_

Elena: (voice over) _"Without the pain."_

Elena/Stefan: (voice over) _"Someone alive."_

Stefan walked out of his room, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jenna walked into the room, look at Jeremy sitting on the couch, facing away from her. Jenna leaned against the door frame, watching him.

Elena: (voice over) _"But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you."_

Jeremy was looking at a picture of their parents, tears in his eyes, touching the glass over his mother's face.

Stefan: (voice over) _"They follow you."_

 _..._

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena: (voice over) "All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it."

Elena saw Stefan outside her window, pushing the blankets away, standing.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena opened the front door.

"I know it's late." Stefan told her. "But, uh... I needed to know that you were okay."

Elena shook her head. "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay."

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked.

"That I'll be fine." Elena answered.

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan asked.

"Ask me tomorrow." Elena told him. "It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes."

Stefan entered Elena's house, slowly stepping inside.

Elena closed the door.


	3. Night Of The Comet

**Day One**

 **Night - Woods**

 **(Song:) Help I'm Alive - Metric**

The fog surrounded a tent.

...

 **Tent**

An older couple was lying inside, kissing.

The woman pulled back. "Hey. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The man asked.

"I heard thunder." The woman told him.

"There's no thunder." The man told her.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked. "Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain." The man told her. "Listen, I... got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

The woman shook her head. "Mm-mm."

The man kissed her, standing up, unzipping the door to the tent.

"Stay dry." The woman told him.

"It's not gonna rain." The man told her, getting out, zipping the door closed.

The woman remained lying on the blankets, looking at the tent above her, sighing.

There was a liquid dripping.

The woman smiled, shaking her head. "I knew it."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

The woman got out of the tent, holding a flashlight. "I told you it was gonna rain!"

It wasn't raining, but the dripping continued, unseen.

The man was nowhere to be found.

The woman looked around in confusion, turning around to face the tent, shining her light onto it.

There was blood dripping over the top of the tent.

The woman raised her flashlight to the tree above.

The man's body was there, dead, his neck bitten and bleeding, dripping from his neck to his head, down to the tent below.

The woman screamed, gasping, turning around, running out of the woods, to the road where her car was, dropping her flashlight, trying to open the door. "Open!" The door was locked. "No! Please!"

The alarm chirped.

The woman stopped in confused suspicion, turning around to look over the woods, knowing the killer was near. She looked up.

Damon's rushing form fell toward her, making her scream as they fell to the ground.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena laid in her bed, her eyes open with a happy glint.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan laid in his bed, his eyes open with the same happy glint.

Elena: (voice over) _"Dear Diary."_

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena laid in her bed.

Elena: (voice over) _"This morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it. Feel it."_

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan sat up, shirtless.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake."_

Stefan stood from bed, turning toward the window.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena sat up from bed.

Elena: (voice over) _"For once, I don't regret the day before it begins."_

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan walked closer to the window to look outside into the daylight.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I welcome the day."_

Stefan and Elena: (voice over) _"Because I know..."_

Stefan: (voice over) _"I will see her again."_

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena smiled.

Elena: (voice over) _"I will see him again."_

Emma was at the open doorway fully dressed, looking at Elena with a smile.

Emma: (voice over) _"Even though I don't feel as happy as I used to be, I'm happy I can help Elena be that way. Elena has. Stefan. For the first time in a long time, she looks happy."_

Elena stood, walking toward Emma , pulling her out of the diary writing, smiling. "Come on. We're going to be late."

Emma smiled. "Sure."

...

 **The Girls' Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Closer to Love - Mat Kearney**

The twins walked toward the door that led to the hall.

Jenna stood in their way. "Emma, Elena hold on. Do I look adult? As in, respectfully parental?"

Emma looked at Jenna. "Depends where you're going."

Jenna stepped into the bathroom. "Jeremy's parent/teacher conference." She looked at Liv. "And I better get a good response for you, Liv."

Jenna gave Emma and Elena a desperate look. "Hair up or down?"

Jenna sighed, pulling up her hair into a bun.

"Sexy stewardess." Emma told her.

Jenna lowered her hair around her shoulders in loose waves.

"Boozy housewife." Elena criticized.

"Up it is." Jenna decided. Emma and Elena smiled. "You're feisty today."

Elena nodded. "I feel good. Which is rare, so I decided to go with it, fly free, walk on sunshine and all that."

"And that has absolutely nothing to do with a boy that you've been hanging out with." Emma teased.

Elena smiled. "It has everything to do with him."

Emma looked toward Jeremy's room across the hall. "Where is Jeremy, anyway?"

"He said he was heading to wood shop." Jenna told them. "Something about finishing a bird house or something." Emma and Elena exchanged a look. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

Emma and Elena shook their heads. "No."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Vicki's Hospital Room**

Jeremy stood in the doorway, watching Vicki sleep.

A nurse walked past him toward Vicki to check on her. "You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00."

"I just-" Jeremy started. "How is she?"

The nurse sighed. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be okay, right?" Jeremy asked.

"She needs her rest." The nurse told him. "So you come back later." She walked toward Jeremy, leading him out of the room. "Come on."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Tanner's Class**

Mr. Tanner looked over his history class students. "Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Elena looked toward Stefan. Stefan looked toward Elena. "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Stefan and Elena smiled at each other. "Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena shook her head, smiling a small, embarrassed smile.

The bell rang.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Elena walked together, chuckling.

"So when are we supposed to meet up with Bonnie, Caroline and Liam at the Grill?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Emma informed her.

Stefan walked up next to them, standing on the other side of Elena, holding a book. "Brought it. Told you."

Elena took the book from Stefan. "'Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell'. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"That's weird." Emma told them.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms." Stefan told them. "It was the time. Female writers weren't very excepted back then."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked playfully.

Stefan shrugged. "It's been in a lot of my literature classes."

Emma nodded, smiling.

"Where did you get it?" Elena asked.

Stefan took a deep breath. "It was passed down through the family." Elena handed the book back to him. Stefan handed it right back. "I have lots of books. Keep it."

"Oh, no." Elena told him. She smiled. "But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"See you, Stefan." Emma told him, starting to walk away. Stefan nodded to her in acknowledgement. Emma looked at her sister. "Talk to you later, Elena."

Emma walked off, smiling.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Bonnie, Evelyn and Caroline walked through a doorway into another hall.

"I'm confused." Caroline told them. She looked at Bonnie. "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie told them. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks of something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

They walked around a corner.

"Never thought you were." Evelyn told her in a sing-song voice, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline told her.

"I didn't see him, and neither did Liam." Bonnie told her, laughing. "You did."

Evelyn looked behind her as two people passed, turning to Caroline hoping she wasn't talking about who she thought it was. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know, Eve." Caroline told her. "I was drunk."

Bonnie and Evelyn laughed, all three of them walking to the next class of the day.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Hang You From the Heavens - The Dead Weather**

Jeremy walked out of the school, toward Tyler and Liam, who were talking to two girls by the football field.

"Hey, Tyler." Jeremy called him. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki is doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Tyler answered. "Now get out of here."

"How bad is she?" Jeremy pressed. "What attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Were they happy to see you? What room numbers are they in?

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler told him.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna do it?" Jeremy asked. "Huh? Because I vote for right here, right now."

Jeremy pushed Tyler back, raising his eyebrows.

Tyler looked at the girls and Liam who was shaking his head next to him. He looked at Jeremy. "Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy told him. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki." Liam was watching, mouthing the word 'ooh', amused. Jeremy looked at Tyler, pointing at him threateningly. "If you hurt Vicki one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Jeremy turned away, walking back to the school building without another word.

Tyler looked at the two girls and Liam standing next to him. "Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?"

"Let it go Ty." Liam insisted.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma walked out of the school's front double doors, turning to the left without looking up, walking into Evelyn, dropping her bag to the ground, the books in her arms falling with it. "Damn it." She looked up at Evelyn. "I'm so sorry."

Evelyn smiled. "No problem."

Tyler and Evelyn knelt to the ground, picking up her things.

Emma looked up at Evelyn thankfull. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Tyler told her.

"Hey, how is Vicki?" Evelyn asked, as Emma put her bag over her shoulder, having the books balanced on her arms again, standing.

Emma looked at her curiously. "Why do you care."

Evelyn sighed. "Vicki seems nice and I could use some friends." Stefan was sitting on a bench further away, listening to them from where he was.

"Matt said according to Vicki, she was attacked by a vampire." Emma told Evelyn.

Stefan looked up in alarm.

Evelyn's eyes widened slightly, nearly laughing. "What?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "She woke up last night, mutters 'vampire', then passes right back out. It's weird."

Evelyn smiled a teasing smile, speaking sarcastically. "Well, no, she just blamed their attack on something that doesn't exist."

"She was probably drunk." Evelyn corrected, amused by her reaction.

Emma nodded, looking to the side. "Her and Tyler did drink a lot last night. I had a hell of a hangover this morning."

"I have to meet Elena, Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill after school why don't you come make some more friends." Emma told Evelyn.

"Sure I'd love to." Evelyn said.

Evelyn and Emma turned, walking in the direction Stefan had been.

Stefan had disappeared making Evelyn breath a quiet sigh.

...

 **Tanner's Classroom**

Jenna was dressed maturely, her hair up in a bun, sitting in a desk.

Tanner stood in front of her. "As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and Jeremy has skipped six classes."

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy's parents died?" Jenna asked.

"Four months ago." Tanner answered. "A great loss. Car accident. Wickery Bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family, how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister," Jenna corrected. "Yes." She scratched her head awkwardly. "Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

Tanner shook his head. "Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Liv has all of these signs, except for the hungover portion. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna told him.

"Uh-huh." Tanner told her condescending. "Could there be?"

Jenna looked at him coldly. "What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"It's an impossible job, isn't it?" Tanner asked. "Raising three teens?"

Jenna shook her head, looking away. "It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"Wrong answer." Tanner told her. "It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less, then you're not doing it properly."

Jenna opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She exhaled, ashamed.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Matt walked down the hall, towards Vicki's room.

...

 **Vicki's Hospital Room**

The bed was empty.

Matt looked at it in confusion, walking inside.

Vicki was standing next to Matt, looking dazed, confused and numb.

Matt stepped closer. "Vicki? Vicki."

Vicki didn't answer.

Matt touched her shoulder.

Kacie backed away into the wall, looking at them coldly.

No!" Vicki screamed. "No!" She thrashed violently. Matt restrained her. "Get off!" Vicki turned toward him. "No! No!"

...

 **Hallway**

Matt ran out of the room. "Nurse!"

Stefan rushed into Vicki's room.

...

 **Vicki's Hospital Room**

Stefan laid Vicki in her bed, looking into her eyes. "It was an animal that attacked you and Vicki last night. It was an animal."

"It was an animal." Vicki repeated.

"It was an animal." Stefan repeated.

"It came out of nowhere." Vicki told him.

"Go to sleep." Stefan told her.

Vicki closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Stefan had disappeared.

Matt led another nurse into the room.

"She seems fine." The nurse told him.

Matt turned around, seeing Stefan walking down the hall, starting to follow.

...

 **Hallway**

Stefan walked down the hall, turning into a different room.

Matt continued to follow him in confused suspicion.

...

 **Blood Bank**

Stefan walked into the room where nurses were drawing blood from their patients.

There were blood bags everywhere.

Stefan transformed briefly, walking quickly toward a hidden window.

Matt walked into the room, not seeing Stefan. He walked toward the curtains, pulling them aside to look out of the window, outside.

Stefan had disappeared.

Matt looked around, out of the window in confused suspicion.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

 **(Song:) Heavy Cross - Gossip**

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Emma and Evelyn were sitting at a table.

"I was talking to Grams." Bonnie told them. "She said the comet is a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Mm." Evelyn hummed sarcastically but was also nervous. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot, and she told you about the aliens."

Emma was amused, turning to Elena. "So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena answered.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked skeptically. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope." Elena answered. "We didn't go there. Oh, Caroline, Emma can vouch for that."

Evelyn looked at Elena. "Not even a handshake."

Elena gave her a sarcastic look. "Hilarious, Evelyn."

Emma looked at Caroline, Evelyn and Bonnie. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends, okay?" She looked at Elena . "And i am your sister. "You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena told them.

"What is with the blockage?" Caroline asked. "Just jump his bones already." Evelyn gave Caroline a what the hell look. Bonnie looked at Emma in confusion. Emma shook her head just as confused. "Okay, it's easy." Caroline held out one hand. "Boy likes girl." She held out the other. "Girl likes boy." She smiled mischievously. "Sex."

"Profound." Elena told her sarcastically.

"Mm." Caroline hummed sarcastically.

Elena put her napkin down, turning around to get her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline and Evelyn are right." Elena told them. Caroline and Evelyn exchanged a confused smile. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do."

"And what is that?" Emma asked.

Elena grabbed Emma's wrist, pulling her with her. "Something you need to come with me for so that I don't talk myself out of it."

"Sure thing." Emma told her, following her toward the car.

Bonnie, Evelyn and Caroline exchanged a look.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jeremy walked into the room.

Jenna was standing at the kitchen island counter. "I picked up dinner. Tacos. Had an urge for guacamole."

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy told her.

Jeremy walked toward the back door.

"Eat anyway." Jenna told him. "It's a ruse. I wanna talk.". Jeremy walked toward the back doors. "Hey, you. Come. Sit." Jeremy sighed, sitting across from Jenna. "Back at school. Freshman year. I could eat my weight in nachos. With extra cheese. It was my munchy food whenever I got stoned."

Jeremy smiled. "You get high?"

"Did." Jenna answered. "Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. Reality." Jenna smiled, taking a chip, opening a can of cheese. "And it works. For a while." She shook her head. "Never lasts, though." She walked toward the fridge. "Hey, I'm not staying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it." Jeremy stood walking toward the back doors. "But with a thesis looming and a waist line expanding..."

Jenna turned to see that Jeremy had left without her knowing. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Vicki's Hospital Room**

Vicki was sitting up in bed, a tray of food in front of her.

Matt was asleep in the chair next to her.

Matt woke up.

"Hey how you feeling?" Matt asked her.

"I'm fine?" Vicki said.

Matt scoffed, looking away. "Nothing. Vicki, what attacked you?"

Vicki blinked, trying to remember. "Some animal. I don't know. I blacked out."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Emma and Elena walked toward the door.

"I'm not sure if I wanna do this anymore." Elena told her.

"You brought me here so I wouldn't let you back out, so I won't." Emma reminds her.

Elena smiled, pulling on the doorbell to ring it.

There was no answer.

Emma used the knocker to knock on the door.

The door inched open.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, walking inside.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Emma and Elena looked around.

"Stefan?" Elena called, looking around slowly. She looked at Emma. "Maybe he's not here."

Emma looked around. "We're not leaving until we make sure." She looked around the large, decorated mansion. "Stefan?"

Elena looked at the open doorway behind them. "Emma."

Emma turned to face the open doorway, stepping forward.

Damon's crow suddenly flew in, hawing, flying through the space between their heads, making both of them gasp.

Emma turned to face the other direction.

Damon stood directly in front of Emma, tilting his head, looking over her inquisitively.

Emma still stood within inches from Damon. "I, um... Uh-"

Elena stepped forward, saving her from embarrassment. "We're sorry for barging in like this. The door was..." She turned to the closed door. "Open."

Damon looked at Elena. "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

Isabella appeared in the hall behind them looking bored but intrigued by the twins. "Damon..."

Emma and Elena turned their heads to see Isabella.

"Oh, hey, Izzy ." Damon told her. He looked at Emma and Elena. "And this is our big sister Isabella."

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena told them. She looked at Isabella. "Or a sister."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Isabella told them, trying to change the subject.

Damon smirked at Isabella.

Isabella gave him a unimpressed look.

Damon looked at Emma. "And who must you be?"

Emma smiled. "I'm Emma."

Damon smiled, walking in between Emma and Elena, leading both of them with each of his arms into the room where Isabella was. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second."

...

 **Living Room**

They walked into the living room.

Isabella followed, staying on the steps.

Elena looked around the room.

"Wow." Emma told them impressed doing the same. "This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction." Damon told them. "It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"Damon, can we talk?" Isabella asked fed up.

"Can it wait, Izzy?" Damon asked. He nodded to Emma and Elena, smirking. "We have company at the moment, Isabella." Isabella glared at him. Alex and Elena were aware of the sibling fight they where witnessing. Damon looked at Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For awhile there, I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Emma looked down.

"The last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Katherine." Damon answered. Isabella scoffed, shaking her head. "His girlfriend." Elena shook her head, pressing her lips together. "Oh. You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena answered.

"Oops." Damon told them, looking at Isabella tauntingly. "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." Isabella rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame. Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the exchange. "Or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, not wanting to fight. Damon smiled at this reaction. "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Emma told him.

Damon looked at Emma, tilting his head. "I'm a fatalist."

"Hello, Stefan." Isabella told him.

Stefan appeared in the foyer behind Isabella.

Emma, Damon and Elena turned to face them.

"Emma, Elena." Stefan told them. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Elena stepped forward. "I know, I should've called-"

"Oh, don't be silly." Damon told her. "You're welcome any time, aren't they, guys?" Damon smirked, looking at Emma and Elena. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But..." He looked at Stefan and faked whisper to them. "I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Isabella took a deep to stop herself from laughing.

"Thank you for stopping by. It was good to see you." Stefan said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go." She turned to Damon. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon took her hand in his. "Great meeting you, too, Emma." He kissed Emma's hand. Emma smiled a small smile, stepping aside. Damon turned to Elena. "You, too, Elena."

"Likewise." Elena told him.

Emma and Elena walked past Damon, looking at Stefan and Isabella on the steps.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Isabella." Emma told her.

"You, too." Emma told them.

"I hope to see you again, Isabella." Elena told her. "Stefan?" Stefan didn't respond. Elena lowered her voice. "Stefan?"

Stefan never looked away from Damon, stepping out of Emma and Elena's way to the door.

Emma and Elena walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Damon whistled. "Great gals. Elena's got grace, Emma's got spunk." He looked at Stefan tauntingly. "You, on the other hand, look pooped." Stefan walked forward, not responding. "Did you over exert yourself today? Ah. Let me guess." Damon turned to face Stefan. "Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan replied.

"Well, were you successful?" Damon asked. "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

Stefan looked to Isabella on the side of the room. "Isabella, how long were Emma and Elena here?"

"He didn't hurt them, or compel them." Isabella told him. "He was never going to."

Damon looked at Stefan. "But are you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Huh? Is that why you play your game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan told them.

"Of course you are." Damon told him, walking past him, closing to the hallway to where Isabella was standing. "We all know the closest you'll get to humanity..." He stepped closer to Isabella, speaking into her ear tauntingly, as if he would hurt her. "Is when you rip it open and feed on it. Isn't that right, Isabella?"

Damon asked, smirking, walking past her, out of the living room.

Isabella closed her eyes, sighing.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) I'm An Animal - Neko Case**

Jenna, Emma and Elena were speaking around the kitchen island counter.

"He's on the rebound." Elena told them.

"Mm." Emma hummed, taking a bite of her apple. "And has raging family issues."

"At least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna told them. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

The front door opened.

"Jeremy?" Jenna called. Jeremy walked in, looking down the hall, walking toward the steps. Jenna walked down the hall toward him. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy asked. "Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's..." He gave her a half-hearted thumbs-up, hung over. "Cool."

Jeremy turned up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna told him, throwing her apple into his back.

"Owl" Jeremy told her, turning toward her. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Listen up." Jenna told him. "Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority." Jeremy told her. "I like it." In the kitchen, Emma and Elena were listening. "Sleep tight."

Jeremy walked upstairs.

Jenna watched him go in slight confusion.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Vicki's Hospital Room**

Vicki was sleeping unsteadily, gasping slightly, opening her eyes. She sat up, looking around.

Matt was in the room, sleeping in a chair.

Vicki sighed, standing, walking into the bathroom.

...

 **Bathroom**

Vicki stood at the sink, washing her hands. She looked up at the mirror in front of her, seeing Damon's reflection behind her. Vicki turned around in shock, breathing heavily in confusion.

No one was there.

Vicki walked out of the bathroom

...

 **Main Room**

Vicki walked into the room, looking at Matt sitting in his chair, asleep. "Matt?" She stepped closer to him hesitantly. "Matty?"

Vicki reached toward him, touching his shoulder.

Damon appeared in front of her instead of Matt, transformed, hissing menacingly.

Vicki gasped, backing away.

...

 **Reality**

Vicki gasped, sitting up in her bed. She looked around, breathing heavily.

Damon and Matt weren't there.

Vicki was alone in the room.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella' s Room**

Stefan and Isabella were speaking.

Isabella looked as if she was about to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Come on, Izzy." Stefan told her. "We both know how close you can get to the edge, and that'll be a little less likely to happen if you're with humanity daily."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Isabella scoffs.

"Look, if people realize you're living here, they'll ask questions, and we can't afford that." Stefan told her.

"That's what compulsion is for." Isabella told him in slight exasperation, amused. "It's not like they can take me away."

"Yeah, but Damon could end up killing someone." Stefan pointed out.

Isabella took a moment to think about her answer. "It's not like I'm gonna let that happen."

Stefan sighed. "Izzy..."

Isabella sighed. "Stef..."

Stefan smiled a small smile. "Come on, Isabella . Don't you want to normal life?"

"No, of course I do-" Isabella started.

"And do you want to stay the way you are now, no risk of falling over the edge again?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but-" Isabella started.

"Isabella, you have traveled across the world how many times?" Stefan asked. "You have done everything that I could have ever thought of, because you are bored." Isabella smiled. "But when have you ever been a high school teacher?" Isabella looked at him skeptically. "It'll win you a few hours away from here, and away from Damon. Izzy, it will more than likely earn you a few trust points with Zach."

Isabella took a moment to answer. "When do I start?"

Stefan smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

 **(Song:) I Get Around - Dragonette**

Everyone was gathered for the comet event, doing different activities and things to keep them entertained until it was time.

Bonnie and Elena were walking together, handing out flyers.

"Hi." Bonnie told them. "Night of the comet. Would you like a program?" They handed out a few to a group of people, walking forward. Bonnie looked at Elena. "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text." Elena told her. "But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important mile stone in any relationship." Bonnie told her.

"Isn't it?" Elena asked. "The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena told her.

"Who is?" Bonnie asked.

Elena turned to face her. "At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked down. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie told her.

Elena looked as if she knew that she was right.

Caroline and Liam were walking through the square.

Caroline stopped, looking into the distance.

Damon was looking toward them.

"Liam, that's him." Caroline told her.

Liam followed her gaze to Damon. "Guy from the other night?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Liam asked. "Go, talk to him."

Caroline smiled at Liam, walking toward Damon with determination.

Damon looked as if he was waiting for her.

Caroline suddenly came to a stop in confusion, looking around. She turned to look at Liam.

Caroline shrugged.

Liam looked back to the place where he had been standing.

Damon was gone now.

Evelyn had been watching from further away smiling in amusement.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Zach looked at Stefan. "What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

"Because I came home." Stefan answered. "Same reason Isabella's here, except for different reasons. He likes to make my life miserable, Zach. That's how he enjoys his."

Isabella walked into the room.

Zach looked between them. "Well, he's putting us at risk. That girl in the hospital, could talk."

"They won't, Zach." Stefan told her. "I took care of them."

"You're sure?" Isabella asked.

Stefan sighed, turning to face her. "I'm not sure, Izzy. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"Or me." Isabella said in a light voice.

Zach nodded. "So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know." Stefan told them. "I'll deal with it."

"No, you won't." Isabella told them. "I will." Stefan and Zach looked at her in confusion. "I can take care of them easily. I drink human blood, just don't hurt anybody for it anymore, so compulsion is easy for me. I can do it just fine."

Zach nodded. "Okay."

"That'll work fine." Stefan told her. "Thank you, big sis."

Stefan walked toward the door.

"Are they worth it, Uncle Stefan? Elena and Emma? The girls you came back for?" Zach asked.

Stefan didn't answer, turning around, walking out of the door.

Zach sighed, looking at Kaylin.

Isabella patted Zach on his shoulder, turning toward the door.

"Aunt Isabella, where're you going?" Zach asked.

Isabella smiled. "I wanna see the comet. Haven't seen it in over 145 years. Also want to check out the town."

Isabella turned around, walking out of the room.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Conductor - We Were Promised Jet Packs**

Vicki and Jeremy stood together.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule." Vicki answered. Tyler stood at the pool tables, looking toward them. "You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeremy asked, looking at the bandage on her neck.

Vicki sighed. "I hurt."

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked.

"The kid stuff." Vicki answered. "Nothing with an 'O' in it." Jeremy smiled, looking away. "I think they were onto me."

Jeremy handed her a bottle of pills. "Here. Knock yourself out, literally."

Tyler was still watching them.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki told him, taking a pill.

"So, you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Jeremy asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Vicki told him. "But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few."

Tyler walked up to them. "Hey, Vic. How you feeling?"

"Like you car." Vicki told him, walking away.

Jeremy smirked, looking at Tyler smugly.

"What are you looking at, Gilbert?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy smirked, walking past Tyler.

...

 **Night - Town Square**

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Evelyn and Liam stood together.

Liam smiled. "Hey, I got you some candles."

"Thanks, Liam." Elena told her.

Evelyn linked her arms with Bonnie and Caroline's walking forward leaving Liam.

Elena looked at Matt. "Hey."

"Hey." Matt told her, using the flame on his candle to light Elena's.

"Thank you." Elena told him.

"You're welcome." Matt told her.

Elena smiled awkwardly, turning away, lighting another person's candle with her own.

"Thank you." Stefan told her. Elena looked up. "Hi."

"Hi." Elena told him, looking toward Matt behind her.

Matt nodded for her to go on.

Elena seemed slightly surprised by this gesture, starting to walk away.

Stefan slowly followed her. "You know, that comet..." They looked at the comet in the sky next to the crescent moon. "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena told him.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape." Stefan told her. "And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena told him.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for." Stefan told her. "Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay? And it wasn't about Emma."

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother or a sister." Elena told him.

"My brother and I..." Stefan trailed off. "We're not close. And for the longest time, neither were me and Isabella. But after a long time, I decided that I needed to make the first move, because I wronged her in the past, and so has Damon."

"Always." Elena told him. "Damon told me about your ex. Katherine?"

Stefan looked at her warily. "What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart." Elena answered.

"That was a long time ago." Stefan told her.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." Elena told him.

Stefan circled around to stand in front of her.

Elena looked up at the sky, avoiding from looking at him.

"Elena..." Stefan trailed off.

Elena looked at him. "It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated sisters? Check. Complicated family member trapped in family feuding? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in." Stefan and Elena looked at each other for a moment. "So..."

Elena started to walk away, blowing the flame of her candle out.

Stefan was left standing alone.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill**

Damon was sitting at a table with Evelyn planning something.

Vicki walked toward the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Damon, looking at him in slight, confused recognition. "I know you."

Evelyn turned her head to look at her. "Well, that's unfortunate."

Vicki stepped closer. "Um... I don't-I don't know how, but... your face." Damon smirked. Vicki chuckled without humor. "Excuse me. Sorry."

Vicki walked away.

Damon watched her go, turning his head back to look at Evelyn both looking as if they were debating something.

...

 **Bathroom**

Vicki stood in the mirror, sighing. She looked up at her reflection, taking out the bottle of pills Jeremy had given to her earlier. She poured two into her palm, tossing them back into her mouth, turning on the faucet, leaning down to taking a drink to swallow. When she looked up, Damon was standing in the reflection of the mirror, transformed, running closer to attack her. Vicki screamed.

...

 **The Grill**

Everyone was at a table hanging out.

Jeremy walked closer. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker." Tyler told him. "You tell us."

"I can't find her." Jeremy told them.

"Probably found someone else to party with." Tyler told him. "Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

Emma looked at Tyler in confusion. "What's with the 'pill pusher'?"

Tyler nodded to Jeremy. "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

Elena looked at Jeremy, her voice a demand. "Are you dealing?"

Jeremy looked at Emma and Elena.

Tyler didn't give him a chance to answer. "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did." Jeremy told him angrily. Emma and Elena looked at him instantly in disbelief. Evelyn was nearly laughing. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right." Tyler told him.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Elena looked at Tyler with a disbelieving glare.

"Would you shut up?" Liv asked.

Liam looked at Jeremy. "Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler told them.

Jeremy looked at Tyler angrily. "And I didn't even have to force her into it."

Matt looked at Tyler angrily. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man." Tyler told him. "Just ignore him. He's a punk."

"You know what?" Matt asked. "How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

Bonnie pointed at Caroline Evelyn and Liam across the table from her. "We'll check the bathroom."

"I'll check the square." Matt told them.

"I'm come with you." Jeremy told them.

Elena stood. "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me."

Elena took Jeremy by their arm, pulling him to the side. Emma stood, following them.

Everyone dispersed.

Elena pulled Jeremy to a stop next to the door.

Emma stopped next to them.

Emma looked at Jeremy. "So that's your game now? Dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy told them.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer." Elena told him. "It's clearly having no impact."

"You two and Jenna, between the three of you-" Jeremy started.

"We can stop if you want, Jer." Emma told Jeremy. "Or send you to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart." She took a deep breath, her voice softer the next time she spoke. "Or you can talk to us."

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy told them, pushing past them to walk out of the door behind them.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, speechless.

...

 **Outside**

Matt was walking along, looking for Vicki. He slowed to a stop, looking at Stefan. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told him.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked.

"No." Stefan answered. "Sorry."

"I can't find her." Matt told him. "She's missing."

Stefan looked as if he knew what was happening. "I'll keep an eye out for her."

Stefan turned around, starting to walk away.

"Hey." Matt told him to stop him. Stefan turned to face him. "I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked.

"Visiting." Stefan answered.

"Visiting?" Matt repeated. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together anymore, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded in understanding.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella was standing alone, having an unlit candle in her hand.

A man lit her candle with his candle.

Isabella smiled a small smile.

The man walked away.

Stefan appeared next to her. "The girl is missing."

"Nice to see you, too, brother." Kaylin told him.

"Izzy, focus." Stefan scolded.

Isabella sighed. "Who's missing?"

"Vicki, the girl Damon attacked." Stefan answered. "She's the one that's missing."

"And I guess it can't just be a coincidence..." Isabella trailed off in annoyance. Stefan gave her a look. "Fine. Where to go?"

They heard Damon's voice. "You really need to stop sobbing."

They heard Vicki's voice. "No, please, stop. Don't..."

"Shh." Damon told her. "I got you."

Isabella walked in the direction she heard the voices.

Stefan followed her.

They walked into an abandoned parking lot, looking up at a building roof.

Damon stood on the edge with Vicki, holding her arm, pretending like he was going to drop her.

"No!" Vicki told him. "No!"

"I got you." Damon told her, making her move just a little bit, making her think she was going to fall. "Oh." Vicki cried in fear. "I'm not gonna drop you."

Stefan rushed toward the building, jumping onto the rooftop.

"Not bad." Damon told him. "Have you been eating bunnies?" Evelyn and Isabella rushed toward the building, jumping up to the rooftop, landing a few feet away from Stefan. Damon put his hand over Vicki's mouth to keep her from screaming. "Now, you, Isabella and Evelyn, I know you haven't been."

Stefan stepped off the edge. "Let her go."

"Really?" Damon asked. "Okay."

Damon acted as if he would let her go and let Vicki fall to her death.

"No!" Vicki told him. "No!"

"No!" Stefan told him.

"No, no, no," Evelyn told him, stepping forward.

"Take one more step, and I'll push her off right now." Damon told her.

"Because you know I can beat you," Isabella told him.

"Are you so sure?" Damon asked. Isabella didn't answer. Damon smirked. "Mm-hmm." He pushed Vicki into Stefan's arms. "Relax."

Vicki stepped away from Stefan, sinking to the ground in fear. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't need her dead." Damon told them. "But you might." He looked at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know." Vicki told him. "An animal."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked. "Think. Think about it. Think really hard." Vicki looked down, thinking. "What attacked you?"

Vicki took a deep breath of realization, sliding away from Damon. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked forcefully.

"You did!" Vicki cried.

"Wrong." Damon told her.

"Don't." Evelyn told him.

"Damon-" Isabella started.

Damon looked at Vicki. "Stefan."

"Don't." Stefan told him.

Vicki looked around in confusion.

Damon took Vicki by the arm, pulling her up from the ground, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, compelling her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki told them.

"He's a vampire." Damon told her. "He's a vicious, murderous monster."

"Damon!" Evelyn told him.

"Please, Damon." Stefan pleaded. "Please don't do this."

Damon let Vicki go. "You couldn't fix this one before. I don't know what you can do now."

Damon smirked, pulling Vicki's hair back off of her shoulder and neck, revealing the bandage beneath. He ripped it off, making her cry out in pain, ripping her stitches open, making the two distinct puncture wounds on her neck bleed. He pushed Vicki into Stefan's arms.

Evelyn turned to face him cautiously. "Stefan..."

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon told him. "Couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need." Stefan started to transform. "But you can change that. Human blood..." Damon looked at Evelyn and Isabella. "From the vein gives you that."

"No." Vicki told them.

Stefan pushed her aside, making her fall to the ground. He groaned, leaning down.

"You have two choice.," Damon told him. "You can feed, and make her forget, or you can let her go screaming 'vampire' through the Town Square."

"That's what this is about?" Stefan asked. "You want to expose me?"

"No!" Damon answered in exasperation. "I want you to remember who you are!" He looked at Isabella. "You're not that far off, just need a little push again. You don't hunt, Isabella, you don't feed from the living, you don't drink from the vein. Having a couple of blood bag juice boxes doesn't make you a super vampire."

"No, but it keeps me in control." Isabella told him. "It makes sure that I don't kill anyone, like I have done in the past. And that's why you're doing this. You want to change us back into the monsters that we once were. Isn't it? So he'll feed. So we'll kill." Stefan stood. "So we'll remember what it's like to be a family again."

"You know what?" Stefan asked. "Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon scoffed, shocked by his brother's words. "Wow."

"Oh, my God." Evelyn told them, sighing in exasperation. She looked at Damon. "I might not be able to undo the compulsion that either of you have done to this girl, but there is always a loop hole."

Evelyn pushed past Damon, kneeling in front of Vicki.

"No." Vicki told her.

"It's okay." Isabella reassured her, as Evelyn resting her hands on Vicki's shoulders, compelling her. "Forget what just happened. You were wandering around and Stefan found you. None of this ever happened."

Vicki stopped crying, calming down instantly.

Evelyn stood, looking at the Salvatore's.

Damon looked at Stefan, gesturing to Evelyn as if to say, As easy as that.

"Ugh." Vicki groaned. Evelyn backed away from her. "What happened?" Vicki looked at the Salvatore siblings and Evelyn, completely calm. "Where am I?" Her hand went to brush her hair away from her neck. "Ah, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh."

Vicki lowered her arm to her side, but didn't seem to be in pain.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

Vicki smiled a sly smile. "I took some pills, man. I'm good."

Vicki stood, walking away, to the door that led down to the building, opening, walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Damon looked at Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan. "It's good to be home. I think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Isabella asked.

"That's for me to know and for you three to... dot, dot, dot," Damon told them, using his finger to illustrate three periods. He smirked, looking at Stefan. "Give the Gilbert Girls my best."

Damon turned around, jumping off the roof, disappearing into the night with Evelyn following to make sure he didn't cause any more trouble tonight.

Isabella and Stefan exchanged a look, both of them sighing.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Interloper - Earlimart**

Matt and Vicki were standing close to each other at a table. Matt was helping her put another bandage on her neck to replace the one that Damon had tore off.

Stefan and Isabella walked in.

Matt stood straight, turning to them, looking at Stefan. "She said you found her wandering around."

"Yeah." Stefan told him.

"So, um... thanks." Matt told him. Stefan nodded in acknowledgement, walking away. Matt looked at Isabella. "Hi. I'm Matt."

Matt offered his hand to Isabella.

Isabella shook it, smiling. "I'm Isabella."

"How you know Stefan?" Matt asked.

"I'm his older sibling." Isabella answered.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "No way. You look almost nothing like him."

"Well, yeah." Isabella said. "I mean, I look more like my other brother"

Matt nodded. "Makes more sense. So... I'll see you around school, then?"

Isabella nodded. "Sure."

...

 **Another Table**

Caroline, Bonnie and Liam were sitting at the table, looking toward Matt, Isabella and Vicki.

"Ugh." Liam groaned. "Who needs animal attacks when there's so much drama?"

"I know, right, Liam?" Caroline asked. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah." Liam told her sarcastically.

Stefan walked closer. "Excuse me. Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie told him.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I think she went home with Emma." Bonnie told him. Stefan nodded, turning around. Bonnie stopped him from leaving. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email." She took a pen and wrote on a napkin. "She is big on texting, and you can tell her..." She looked at Stefan, smiling. "I said so."

"Thank you." Stefan told her. Isabella walked closer.

Bonnie handed the napkin to Stefan, touching his hand accidentally.

( **Song Ends)**

Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling something terrible, pulling back instantly. "You okay?"

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Bonnie blinked repeatedly, looking around. "That was so rude." She stood, looking at Stefan. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Bonnie walked away.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out." Caroline told them. "It's like her thing."

Stefan and Isabella looked at them in confusion.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jenna was going through Jeremy's stuff.

Emma and Elena walked up the stairs, hearing her, walking toward the room.

"Jer?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Jenna answered. "It's me. The hypocrite patrol."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Jenna stood straight, looking at them. "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure that has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She walked toward one of Jeremy's boot, pulling out a long pipe. "Jack pot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked.

"Your ass-had of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna answered.

"You got Tannered." Emma told her. "We've been there." She sat down on Jeremy's bed, shaking her head. "Not fun."

Elena sat down in one of the chairs.

Jenna took out a pipe from one of Jeremy's drawers, mimicking Tanner's voice. "'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't already know I was screwing up."

Emma shook her head. "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

Jenna looked at either of them with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy." Emma looked down in nostalgia. "High school. Marriage." Jenna looked between them. "Having you two." She hesitated. Emma looked at Elena's unbelievably sad expression. "I can't do it. I'm going to do or say the wrong thing, Jeremy's going to get worse, and it's going to be my fault." Jenna sat down next to Emma, turned to where she could look at both of them. "It's impossible."

"That's just the fear talking." Emma told her. "You're a little scared, that's all."

Elena looked at Emma in realization. "We all are." She looked down. Emma and Jenna looked at her in confusion. Elena looked up after a moment. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be okay?" Jenna nodded hesitantly. Elena looked at Emma. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

Emma shrugged. "Probably just pass out." Elena nodded. "It's been a really long day." Elena smiled a small smile, standing, walking out of the room. Emma looked at Jenna. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Jenna nodded more convincingly this time. "Thanks, Em."

Emma smiled a small smile, wrapping her arms around Jenna comfortingly.

Jenna wrapped her arms around Emma gratefully.

...

 **The Grill**

Jeremy walked in, looking around. He stopped walking when he saw Vicki further in the restaurant, smiling.

Tyler walked closer to Vicki.

Jeremy's smile faded.

Vicki and Tyler kissed.

Jeremy looked down in sadness and jealousy, turning around and walking away.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline and Liam walked away from the Grill, toward their car.

Two vampires rushed around them.

Caroline stopped walking, looking around. "Liam? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Liam asked. Caroline shook her head, walking forward. Liam started to follow. The vampires rushed around them again. Liam stopped walking. "Okay, I heard it that time."

"Just come on, Liam." Caroline told hi,.

They walked to the car.

Liam started to get into the passenger's seat.

The vampires rushed around them.

Caroline dropped her keys to the ground. She knelt to the ground, picking them up, standing.

Caroline and Liam looked around nervously.

No one was there.

Damon and Evelyn appeared behind them. "Sorry." Caroline and Liam looked at them, jumping. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No." Caroline told Evelyn. "It's fine. Um, I was hoping I'd see you again."

"I know." Damon told her.

Eliza scoffed, smiling. "Cocky much?"

"Very much." Evelyn said.

Caroline handed her keys to Liam. "I'll see you at home, Liam."

Liam smiled a knowing smile. "Sure, need a ride Evelyn."

Liam walked around the car, getting in with Evelyn, starting the engine and driving away.

Caroline and Damon looked at each other for a long moment.

...

 **Foyer**

 **(Song:) Gravity - Sara Bareilles**

The door bell rang twice.

Stefan opened the door to find Elena standing out on the porch. "Hi."

"Hey." Elena told him.

Stefan held a hand inside. "Would you like to come in?"

Elena used her thumb to point to the porch behind her. "The comet's actually this way." She backed away, turning to the brick half-wall in front of her. Stefan stood next to her. "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no." Stefan told her. "I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it."

Elena shook her head. "See, the thing is, I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do. Sit in my room , when i write in my diaries, like I have been since my mom gave Emma and I each one when we were ten. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid." Stefan smiled a small smile. "But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked around, thinking for a moment. "I would write..." She sighed, looking at Stefan. "'Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama. Now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that...' I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I-I don't know if I can survive that."

Stefan took a moment to think about how to respond. "Do you want to know what I would write?" Elena nodded. Stefan used the same words Elena had used earlier in Town Square. "'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in.'" Elena smiled a small smile, knowing what he was doing. "'Well, this is reality. Right here.'"

After a long moment, Stefan and Elena finally kissed slowly, sweetly. They pulled back, looking at each other. The next time they kissed, it was more passionately.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline and Damon were in bed. Caroline laid in nothing but a pink bra.

Damon laid over her, kissing along her bare skin.

Caroline's eyes were closed in pleasure.

Damon sat up, transforming.

Caroline looked at him in shock and horror.

Damon bit into her neck, feeding.

Caroline screamed in horror and pain.


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Day One**

 **Morning - Forbes House**

Liam was getting ready in his bathroom. When he was ready, he walking out of his room.

...

 **Hallway**

Liam walked out into the hall, knocking on another door. "Caroline? Time to go. Doesn't Cheerleading practices start today?" There was no answer. Liam knocked on the door. "Care."

Liam looked confused, before heading to school figuring she was already there.

Damon had been listening smirking.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Tyler and Matt were standing nearby the Mystic Falls High School sign, tossing the football to another guy.

Elena, Bonnie and Emma were getting out of Bonnie's car.

Bonnie looked at Elena. "I'm not saying don't hate the guy, I'm just saying to take it slow."

Elena pointed at Bonnie. "You were the one saying to go for it."

"Now I'm saying to take it slow." Bonnie told her.

"Why the about face?" Emma asked.

"It's not an about face." Bonnie told them.

"It's an about face." Elena told her.

"No, it's just the first time you're single in your entire high school career." Bonnie told her. "I'm saying it's a good time to play the field."

"Oh, because she's so that girl." Emma told her sarcastically. Elena chuckled. Emma looked at Bonnie. "Seriously. What are you not saying?"

Bonnie shook her head. "It's stupid."

Bonnie tried to walk past them toward the school.

Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. "Bonnie. Spit it out."

Bonnie looked disappointed. "I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling. I also got a weird feeling from Eve."

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

Bonnie tried to walk away.

Elena grabbed her arm to stop her. "Bonnie-"

Bonnie turned to face them. "It was bad bad."

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Emma teased.

Bonnie forced herself to smile. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about one of my best friend's new boyfriend and our new friend."

"And I love you for it. I do, but I feel good." Elena told her. "It's been a hard year. And I'm kind of feeling like things are starting to get back to normal again, and, you know what, Stefan is a big part of that."

Emma smiled a small smile.

...

 **Stoner Pit**

Jeremy was sitting alone.

Vicki walked up to him. "I rock. I scored two tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat."

"You and Tyler have fun." Jeremy told her.

"Don't be like that." Vicki told him, taking his hand in hers. "Come on. I want you to go."

Jeremy took his hand away. "You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait. Everyone already knows."

"Yeah." Vicki agreed. "But it's not like that anymore. So now we can be friends and just hang."

"Tell me something." Jeremy told her. "Was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?"

"Screw you." Vicki told him.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy told her.

Vicki looked at him, hurt.

Jeremy stood, walking away.

Vicki watched him go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Courtyard**

 **(Song:) Blue Day - Darker, My Love**

Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan were walking together.

Evelyn looked at Isabella. "You know, Izzy, I didn't think you would go through with being a teachers assistant."

"Yeah, well, Eve, I want to have a somewhat normal life again." Isabella told her.

Evelyn looked across the field to see Emma, Elena and Bonnie walking together. She looked at Stefan teasingly. "Look, there's your new girlfriend."

"Eve, please don't tease me." Stefan told her.

"Oh, that's not teasing." Isabella told him. "This is: She's the girl you met. 'You talked. It was epic'."

Stefan looked between the two realizing something. "You both were totally eavesdropping on us yesterday."

Evelyn smiled, unashamed. "Oh, we totally were. Right before 'the sun came up and reality set in'. Well, this is reality. You're a love-struck idiot when it comes to either Katherine or Elena. I mean, seriously."

"Hey." Stefan told her. "Evelyn , don't compare Katherine and Elena. They are completely different. And wasn't Katherine's sister Alyanna your best friend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Isabella told him.

They met up with Emma, Elena and Bonnie.

"Morning, Emma." Stefan told her. "Morning, Elena. Morning, Bonnie."

Stefan looked at Isabella. "Bonnie, this is my big sister Isabella."

Bonnie nodded, looking at Isabella. "Nice to meet you, Isabella." She looked at Emma and Elena. "Hey, um, I gotta go find Caroline. She's not answering her phone." She looked at Stefan awkwardly. "So..." She started to walk away. "See you guys."

"Bonnie, wait." Elena told her.

Bonnie walked away.

They watched her leave.

Stefan looked at the others. "She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you." Elena told him. She looked at Isabella and Evelyn. "She doesn't know any of you. In fact, we don't really." She gestured to Emma. Emma shook her head. Elena looked in the direction Bonnie had walked away. "She's our best friend, she's looking out for me, but when we get to know each other..." She started to walk. Isabella, Evelyn, Stefan and Emma followed. "She. Will. Love you."

Further on the lawn, Tyler was watching them.

"Dude, would you stop eye-stalking Emma she is never going to get with you." Matt said.

"I will." Tyler told him. "Someday."

"In the meantime, lay off my sister." Matt told him.

"She's not the only one I'm looking at." Tyler told him. "Elena and her new boyfriend with the Salvatore girls. Now what are they doing? Oh, they're trying to convince them to walk, walk, walk. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Matt caught the football the guy had tossed him, throwing it back. "You're a dick."

Matt caught the football.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler told him.

Matt threw the football, looking at Tyler. "Gnomes."

Matt caught the football.

Matt and Tyler looked toward the others.

Isabella looked at the others. "Look, I have to go get my classes and everything, so..." She looked at Evelyn. "Take me to the office?"

Evelyn smirked. "Sure." They walked away. "Using compulsion?"

"How else?" Isabella sighed.

"And all of this, so you can have a normal life?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, that, and it gets me a few extra hours where I don't have to be around Damon, Eve." Isabella told her.

They chuckled, walking toward the school.

Emma looked at Stefan and Elena as if she had gotten an idea. "Here's what we're gonna do. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"Perfect." Emma told him. "Dinner, our house, 8 o'clock. You, Elena, me and Bonnie. You two will get to spend some quality time together, and she'll get to see what a great guy you are." She looked at Elena, smiling. "You two will get to know each other a little better, fulfilling Bonnie's wish about taking it slow." She shrugged, still smiling. "Mission accomplished."

Elena smiled. "I never thought I would say this, Emma, because your ideas usually get us into trouble, but I like it."

Emma smiled. "You're welcome."

Further on, Tyler and Matt were still watching.

"And what am I supposed to do, Ty?" Matt asked. "She made her choice."

Tyler lowered his bag to the ground. "Let her know she made the wrong one."

The football was thrown toward Matt.

Tyler caught it before he could.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. Tyler aimed at Stefan, Emma and Elena. "Ty, don't." Tyler threw the football toward them. "Ty! Don't! Ty!"

The football soared toward the back of Stefan's head.

Emma pointed at it. "Um..."

Stefan turned around, catching the ball just as it was about to hit him, raising it toward Tyler and Matt in acknowledgement.

Behind him, Elena smiled in surprise. Emma seemed confused but impressed.

Tyler looked at Stefan in confusion, incredulous.

Matt looked from Stefan to Tyler.

Stefan threw the ball back to Tyler.

Tyler caught it, but the force behind it was enough to make him stumble back.

Everyone in the courtyard turned to look, surprised.

Elena chuckled.

Matt looked from Stefan to Tyler, as if thinking Damn.

The bell rang.

Matt looked at Tyler.

Tyler was still incredulous.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Elena spoke to Stefan as they walked down the hallway. "That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football."

"I used to." Stefan told her. "It was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan declined.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked, stopping at her locker, beginning to turn the dial.

Stefan turned to face her. "No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But, in this case, I don't think football likes me." Elena looked at him in confusion, opening her locker. "You saw Tyler out there. And we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know." Elena told him, taking off her leather jacket. "To them, you're Mysterious Loner Guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends."

"Says the girl who's sister spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan replied.

Elena smiled, putting her jacket into her locker. "Hey. Come on. There's more to us than just Gloomy Graveyard Girl. There's a whole other Elena and Emma that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting them." Stefan told her. The bell rang. "And when will that be?"

"Soon." Elena answered, closing her locker. "There working on it."

They walked toward the first class of the day.

...

 **Tanner's Class**

Bonnie was drawing into her note book in different sizes and fonts, but the same three numbers. 8, 14, 22.

Tanner was speaking to the class. "World War Two ended in..." No one answered. "Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" A girl with glasses shrugged slightly, shaking her head. "1945."

Evelyn sat in front of Bonnie. Isabella sat between at Tanner's desk.

At the front of the class, Emma and Elena sat together.

Elena was looking at Stefan, whispering. "Psst. FYI, our teams sucks. They could use you."

Matt was listening.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked. "Nothing?"

"Can't." Stefan whispered. "I'm a loner."

Elena smiled, shaking her head.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked.

Elena turned to face Tanner. "Hmm?"

"Which one?" Emma asked sarcastically to get on Tanner's nerves.

There was laughter from a few students.

Tanner narrowed his eyes at Emma. "Elena, Emma."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked.

"Um..." Elena trailed off.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan answered, rescuing Elena.

Evelyn looked at Isabella, smirking, rolling her eyes.

Isabella held in a laugh.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner told him sarcastically.

Isabella looked to Evelyn, both of them rolling their eyes frustrated.

A few students chuckled.

"Anytime." Stefan told him.

"Very well." Tanner told them. "The fall of the Berlin Wall." Emma rubbed her eyes tired. Tanner looked at Emma. "Emma."

Emma looked up to Tanner.

"1989." Stefan told him, saving Emma. "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you?" Tanner asked. "How good? Keep it to the year." Stefan nodded. "Civil Rights Act."

"1964." Stefan answered.

"John F. Kennedy assassination?" Tanner asked.

"1963." Stefan answered.

"Martin Luther King?" Tanner asked.

"'68." Stefan answered.

"Lincoln?" Tanner asked.

"1865." Stefan answered.

"Roe v. Wade?" Tanner asked.

"1973." Stefan answered.

"Brown v. Board?" Tanner asked.

"1954." Stefan answered.

"The Battle of Gettysburg?" Tanner asked.

"1863." Stefan answered.

"Korean War?" Tanner asked.

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answered.

"Ha!" Tanner told him. "It ended in '52. Ha-ha-ha."

"No, it didn't." Isabella told him in boredom. "It was, in fact, '53."

Tanner looked between the Salvatore's, glaring.

Isabella and Stefan nodded.

Evelyn smiled.

Tanner looked around the class. "Look it up. Somebody. Quickly!"

Students pulled out text books and cell phones.

The guy sitting next to Emma looked at his phone. "It was 19... 53."

Students chuckled, applauding.

Elena tilted her head at Stefan, smiling.

Tanner glared at Isabella and Stefan.

Evelyn chuckled, looking down.

Isabella smiled proudly.

The bell rang.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena looked at Stefan as they walked out of class, chuckling. "How did you know all of that?"

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan told her. "It's a loner thing."

Elena gave him a look.

...

 **Outside - Football Field**

The ball was thrown.

Liam caught it.

The whistle blew.

Tyler sighed, tilting his head forward. "Damn."

Matt took off his helmet. "Nice job! Nice job!"

Tyler took off his helmet.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at?" Tanner asked. "'Cause it isn't History, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!"

"Yes, Coach." Tyler told him, looking away.

"Now do it again!" Tanner told them.

The team got into formation of the play.

Stefan sat alone on the bleachers, watching everything as it played out. He looked down at his ring thoughtfully, looking up.

...

 **Cheer leading Practice**

Isabella was standing near the front, She was now the cheerleaders club adviser.

Bonnie had a darker blue top, her black hair in two pig-tails braids. "Where's Caroline? I've texted and called her all day."

Emma walked over in thought for a moment. "I don't know. Liam said he haven't seen her since last night."

Elena walked closer, clearing her throat.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie told them excitedly. "You're both here!"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena and Emma excitedly, pulling away.

"Yep." Elena told them. "We can't be sad girls forever. The only way to get back to the way things were is to do things that were."

Elena and Emma lowered to the ground to begin their stretches.

Emma looked at Bonnie. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asked, lowering to the ground on the other side of Elena.

"Mm-hmm." Elena answered. "You, me, Emma and Stefan." Bonnie gave her a look, tilting her head. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie told them. Elena tilted her head. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her, like, a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena told her, moving her leg in front of her. "You're going to be there."

"Fine." Bonnie complained. "I'll go."

"Good." Elena told her.

"Yay." Emma told them. "I won't be a third wheel."

...

 **Football Field**

Tanner and Stefan stood together.

"Varsity tryouts were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner told him.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan told him.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner told him.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that." Stefan told him. "I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the Super Bowl in '71,p." Tanner told him.

"'71 was the..." Stefan trailed off when Tanner gave him a look. "Sorry. I-I understand that, sir."

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass." Tanner told him. "Borrow some gear." Stefan hesitated. "Go! Before I change my mind." Stefan turned to walk away. Tanner looked around the team. "Let's run it again!"

Tyler and Matt and Liam were on the field, in uniform, watching.

Matt looked at Tyler and Liam. "First my girlfriend, now my team?"

Tyler gave him a a look. "Dude, this is an opportunity." Matt looked at him. "Football's a contact sport." Tyler shrugged. "Sometimes people get hurt." He put his helmet on. "Whoo!"

Tyler laughed, backing away.

...

 **Cheerleading Practice**

Bonnie looked at the time on her watch. "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

Elena shook her head, taking a sip of her water.

"This is so not like her." Emma told them, standing. "I guess Isabella will have to run today's practice alone."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie told them, picking up her phone, putting it to her ear.

Emma ooked around the field. "Isabella is running practice today."

Elena pointed behind Emma. "Emma..."

Bonnie and Emma turned around. Bonnie hung up her phone.

Damon pulled up in his blue, convertible Camaro. Caroline was in the passenger seat in red exercise clothes, a scarf around her neck. She kissed Damon.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie told them. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena told them, standing.

"That's Damon Salvatore." Emma finished, standing.

Bonnie stood.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie asked. "As in Stefan and Isabella Salvatore?"

"Stefan and Isabella's brother." Emma told them.

Caroline got out of Damon's car, closing the door behind her. She walked up to, tugging lightly at her scarf she walked up to the others, sliding between Emma and Elena. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She turned to the rest of the girls. "Sorry I was late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

Damon looked at Isabella tauntingly knowing she couldn't do anything in public.

Evelyn walked over to the car getting in. "Hey Damon, give me a ride home."

"Sure we have a lot to talk about." Damon smirked, driving away.

Isabella watched them go suspiciously.

 **(Song:) Starstrukl - 3OH!3**

The girls were in formation for cheer leading practice. Bonnie and Elena stood next to each other in the middle. Emma stood to the left of Elena, a little behind her.

Caroline and Isabella stood in front of the group, turned to face them, Isabella calling out the shots, snapping her fingers with each count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

The girls raised both their arms together over their heads, lowering them half-way to their sides, jumping into the air in herkies, landing on the ground. They brought their fists together at their chests, pushing them out. Their right hands went over their heads, spinning to face the opposite direction. Their arms spread at shoulder length, hands in fists. They brought their right arm down, elbow bending till it touched their sides, pushing it back out to shoulder length. The brought both their arms down, elbows bending till it touched either of their sides, pushing them back out to shoulder length. They raised their left leg, pivoting on their right until the faced the front again.

The only two that had difficulty with the routine were Emma and Elena.

"Emma, Elena, sweeties, why don't you just observe for today?" Caroline asked. "Okay?" Emma and Elena stepped out of the formation. "Let's do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight."

The girls started to repeat everything they had just did.

At the back, Elena was trying to keep up with the routine.

Emma didn't bother, looking away, toward the football field.

Stefan was in football uniform, running onto the field.

Emma lightly hit Elena to get her attention.

Elena followed her gaze. She smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Football Field**

Matt held the football to the ground. "Blue lady! Blue lady! Set hut! Go!"

Matt threw the football through his legs to the player behind him.

There was a blur of motion as each player was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

The ball was thrown to Stefan, who caught it and ran away.

"Come on, Tyler, cover it!" Matt told him.

Tyler lowered his head, sighing.

 **(Song:) Strange Times - The Keys**

Stefan walked forward, taking off his helmet.

"Again." Tanner told them.

Matt looked toward Stefan. "Let's line it up!"

The team took formation.

Tyler and Matt ran on either side of the formation.

The ball was thrown to Stefan. Tyler tried to stop the play, only to fail.

Matt applauded.

Emma approached the field, standing next to the bleachers, watching the scene.

Elena looked after her. "Emma, where are you going?"

Again, the team was a blur of motion.

Stefan again caught the ball, repeatedly.

"Nice catch, Salvatore." Tanner told him.

The more skill Stefan showed, the more agitated Tyler seemed to be.

Matt and Liam were still supportive.

The team congratulated Stefan with high-fives or shoulder pats.

Elena stood next to Emma.

"God, Damon's hot, isn't he?" Emma thought out loud. She looked to the side. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Elena smiled, nodding once, laughing. "Yeah, you did." She whispered. "It's okay." She put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell anyone."

Isabella had heard hiding her smile.

They looked from the team to the cheer leading practice as the girls continued to cheer.

 **(Song Ends)**

On the field, Matt looked at Tyler and Liam. "I hate to say it, but he's got skills."

Stefan stood several feet away, listening to them.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler told him.

"Really?" Liam asked skeptically.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after five minutes." Tyler told him. Stefan jogged away. "Just hang one up and I'll take care of the rest."

"Do it again." Tanner told them.

Tyler took a drink of water from his bottle.

"All right, let's huddle up!" Matt told them.

Everyone put on their helmets, taking the play from the top.

Matt threw the ball.

Stefan jumped up to catch it.

Tyler caught him by the waist, both falling to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Oh!" Tanner said, blowing the whistle.

Matt and Liam exchanged a look both instantly regretting it.

Tyler stood. "Whoo!" He crouched over Stefan smugly. "Welcome to the team, buddy."

Tyler walked away. Some teammates congratulated him with high-fives and shoulder pats.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner asked.

Stefan looked up. "Yeah."

"Walk it off, son." Tanner told him.

Stefan sat up.

Matt walked up to him. "Hey. That was my bad."

Matt and Liam offered their hands.

Stefan took them, letting them help him up. "It's all right."

Liam patted his shoulder, running away with Matt.

Stefan took off his glove to look at his broken, dislocated and bruised little finger. He popped it into place, watching it heal as if nothing had happened. He walked forward.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Isabella walked into the room.

"How were tryouts?" Isabella asked teasingly. "Did you make the team?"

Stefan looked behind her.

Isabella followed his gaze.

Damon was sitting at his desk with Evelyn, reading his journal. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Stefan rushed toward Damon, taking his journal away from him. Damon looked at him, smirking. "Adjectives."

Damon chuckled.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked.

Damon sat forward. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over." Isabella crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Damon unbelievably. "We need to put the past behind us." Damon stood. "You're my little brother , and if you want to live normal, happy human lives, then I want that for you. For both of you. Maybe I can do it, too. I can learn to be a non-living, living person. Maybe there's hope for all of us. Not just for us, but for Zach, too."

Stefan looked as if he believed him.

Evelyn hid her amused smile.

Isabella looked at him, scoffing. "Yeah, right."

Damon laughed. "You're right, Izzy."

Stefan looked away at his foolishness.

Damon walked past them.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Of course it does." Evelyn told them.

Damon looked at Stefan. "I saw Elena and Emma today. They was at cheer leading practice. They looked so perky in their little short shorts. Just..." Stefan gave him a look. "Simmer down, I didn't even go near them." Damon tilted his head. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me. I gotta run. I have a date." He rubbed his hands together, backing away toward the door. "Sweaty palms." He blew into his hands. "Wish me luck."

Damon walked out of the room, leaving Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella alone.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) You're a Wolf - Sea Wolf**

Bonnie, Elena and Emma were cooking in the kitchen.

"You explain it." Bonnie told them. "Last night, I'm watching 'Nine-O', a commercial break comes on, and I'm like. 'I bet it's that phone commercial'. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench." Elena gave her a look, tilting her head. "He flies to Paris, and he flies back. They take a picture."

Elena chuckled. "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine." Bonnie told them. "But how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

Emma turned to face Bonnie with a serious expression. "Maybe we should play the lottery."

Bonnie gave her a look.

Emma laughed.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch." Bonnie told them. She looked at them. "I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

Emma and Elena shook their heads. "I don't want to be a witch."

Elena poured fried into a nice bowl.

Emma leaned over her shoulder, grabbing one.

Elena hit her hand. "That's for dinner, Emma."

Emma smiled, popping it into her mouth, eating. "You know, putting it into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

"Like you could do any better." Elena replied. Bonnie smiled. Elena looked around. "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" She started to walk forward, but stopped, looking at Emma . "Do you know where they are?"

Emma grabbed another piece. "Nope."

Bonnie turned toward Elena, pointing at a random drawer. "Middle drawer on your left."

Elena cautiously walked toward the drawer, pulling it out, revealing serving spoons inside. She took some out of the drawer.

Emma seemed surprised. She shook it off, looking at Bonnie. "Okay, you've been in this kitchen a thousand times."

Elena walked toward them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

 **(Song Ends)**

The doorbell rang.

Elena looked excited.

Emma smiled. "Okay. That's Stefan." She looked at Bonnie and Elena, clapping once. "Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving selves."

Elena pointed at Emma.

"What did I do?" Emma asked.

"And you, be nice." Elena told her.

"I will be nice." Alex told her. "Why wouldn't I be nice? This whole dinner thing was my idea."

"Is that why I feel like tonight's gonna end badly?" Bonnie asked.

Emma smiled sarcastically. "Very funny, Bonnie."

Elena walked out of the kitchen to go answer the door.

Emma walked toward the table, lying out the dinner dishes.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispered, pulling out the drawer in front of her.

Birthday candles were lying atop of the things in the drawer.

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head.

...

 **Dinner Table**

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Emma sat together, eating dinner silently. There was a thick, awkward silence.

Elena turned to Stefan. "So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must've done something right." Stefan told them.

Elena chuckled.

Emma smiled, looking to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie told them.

Emma nodded awkwardly, taking a sip of her drink.

Elena picked her glass up.

Emma looked at Bonnie across the table from her. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie gave Emma a look. "Emma." Emma nodded. Bonnie looked at Stefan. "Divorced. No mom, live with my dad."

"No, about the witches." Elena told her. Bonnie gave Elena a glare. Stefan looked at Elena instantly. Elena nodded. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches." She gave Bonnie a look. "It's really cool."

Bonnie shook her head. "Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Emma and Elena tilted their heads at Bonnie.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan told her. "I'm not too versed, but I do know there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie explained.

"Really?" Stefan asked. "Salem witches?"

Bonnie chuckled, looking down. "Yeah."

Elena chuckled.

The doorbell rang.

Elena stood. "I wonder who that could be."

Emma stood, whispering to Bonnie. "About damn time."

Emma started to walk down the hall.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma walked toward the door.

Emma opened the door, revealing Caroline behind it.

"Surprise!" Caroline told her, smiling.

Damon was standing behind Caroline.

Elena pushed the door the rest of the way open, looking at Emma with an annoyed seriously look, tilting her head.

"Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline told them.

Damon looked from Emma and Elena in amusement. "Hope you don't mind."

Caroline walked past Elena, and Emma, handing a desert box to Elena.

Stefan walked up to the door, looking at Damon worriedly. "What are you doing here?"

Damon took a step forward, still outside the threshold. "Waiting for Emma or Elena to invite me in."

Emma looked at Damon. "Yeah, you can-"

"No, no, no." Stefan told them. "He can't... um..." He looked from Elena and Emma to Damon, back to the Gilbert twins. "He can't stay." He looked at Damon. "Can you, Damon?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan tauntingly.

"Get in here." Caroline told him impatiently.

Stefan looked at Elena and Emma. "We're just finishing up."

Emma shook her head. "It's fine." She looked at Damon. "Just come on in."

Damon smirked, stepping through the threshold.

Elena gave Stefan a look.

Stefan didn't answer, watching Damon.

Damon turned to look at Elena, and Emma. "You have a beautiful home, girls."

"Thank you." Emma told him.

Damon looked at Stefan, smirking.

Stefan looked down, worried.

...

 **Family Room**

Damon was sitting in a chair. Caroline was sitting on his lap.

Emma, Elena and Stefan were sitting together on the couch. Emma was sitting closest to Caroline and Damon on the chair.

Bonnie was sitting in a chairs next to them.

Emma looked at Stefan, smiling. "I can't believe that Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon told her. Emma looked at Damon. Damon looked at Stefan. "You can't sit and wait for life to come to you. You have to got get it."

"Yeah, Emma and Elena weren't so lucky today." Caroline told him.

Bonnie looked at Emma and Elena reassuringly. "It's only because you missed summer camp."

Emma and Elena looked at Bonnie thankfully, smiling.

"I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines." Caroline told them.

"We'll work with them." Bonnie told her. "They'll get it."

"I guess we could put them in the back..." Caroline said, looking up, reorganizing the formation from today in her head.

Damon looked at Emma and Elena. "You two don't seem like the cheerleader type."

"It's just because their parents died." Caroline told him. "Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun." Emma and Elena looked at her incredulously. Bonnie gave her a look. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, girls." Damon told them. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Isabella and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Oh, you're right, Stefan." Damon told him. "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

Elena looked down.

Emma looked between Stefan and Damon curious.

Stefan looked away.

...

 **The Grill**

Vicki was in uniform, pouring coffee into cups.

Tyler stood behind her, putting his hand over her jeans.

Vicki sighed. "Don't do that. Not when I'm working."

Matt was playing pool.

Jeremy was nearby, watching Vicki and Tyler.

"See you later." Tyler told her, starting to walk away.

Matt walked over to Jeremy. "She's my sister, and I love her, but sometimes, she can really make you work for it."

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy told him, standing, walking away.

Matt watched him go sympathetically.

Jeremy walked past him, toward the door.

Tyler walked into his way, bumping into him, turning to face him.

Jeremy looked from Vicki to Tyler. "All right, I get it. Hitting me to impress her. That's-That's real nice."

Vicki looked toward them.

"I don't need to impress her." Tyler told him. "I already won." Jeremy pushed Tyler back. "Now you're dead."

Matt approached them cautiously.

"Am I?" Jeremy asked. "'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up."

Tyler tried to attack Jeremy.

Matt held him back. "Ty, don't!"

Tyler looked at Matt, no longer struggling with him. He looked at Jeremy. "The next time I see you, Gilbert-"

"No, the next time I see you." Jeremy told him, turning around, walking out of the Grill.

Tyler turned around, walking the opposite direction.

Matt looked at Vicki in disapproval. "What are you doing, Vic?"

Vicki gave him a forced look of innocence.

Matt shook his head, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Emma was in the kitchen alone, doing dishes.

Damon walked in, holding a glass. "One more."

Emma turned toward him, taking the glass. "Thanks." She dropped the class. Damon caught it before it could shatter on the floor, holding it toward her. Emma chuckled. "Nice save."

Emma took the glass, turning toward the dish washer.

"I like you." Damon told her. "You know how to laugh."

Emma took a deep breath. "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?"

"Yeah." Damon answered.

Emma went to put a dish in the dish washer.

Damon took the plate, putting it there for her.

"How was Isabella close to her?" Emma asked.

"Isabella was her best friend Katherine helped her with her daughter's death. Evelyn was even Katherine's sister Alyanna best friend." Damon answered. "They laughed together, played together. Even played matchmakers as I've heard you've done for your friends or sisters."

Emma smiled a small smile, letting it fade. "How did she die?"

Damon looked thoughtful, nearly hurt. "Fire. Tragic fire ."

"Recently?" Emma asked.

Damon forced himself to smile. "Seems like it was yesterday."

"She was beautiful," Damon answered. "A lot like you in that department." He put a dish in the washer. Emma smiled a small smile at the compliment. "She was also very complicated. Selfish, an at times, not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. Alyanna was the opposite of her sister."

Emma nodded, handing him a plate. "Which one of you dated Katherine first?"

Damon chuckled in approval. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Emma turned to the counter. Damon stood next to her. "You should quit cheer leading."

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "You were miserable."

"You saw that?" Emma asked.

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked.

Emma sighed. "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it." Damon told her. "Quit. Move on. Problem solved. Ta da."

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes, smiling a small smile. "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe." Damon told her. "But seems a little unrealistic to me. You're not like the other girls, Emma. You're blunt but also kind. You're different in a way that can't be explained."

Damon and Emma looked at each other for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." Emma told him. Damon looked at her in confusion. "About Katherine. You lost her, too."

Damon looked slightly confused and surprised.

Bonnie and Elena walked into the room.

"Hey." Elena told them. "Need some help?"

Emma took a deep breath, smiling.

"Sure." Damon told them. "Why not?"

...

 **Family Room**

Stefan and Caroline were talking.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline told him. "And you have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. Caroline seemed annoyed, taking a sip of coffee. Stefan looked between them. "That's a really nice scarf."

"Mm." Caroline hummed, holding hers. "Thank you. It's new."

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked, sliding closer. "I mean, would you mind taking them off?"

"Oh, I can't." Caroline told him.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "You okay?"

Caroline looked away in confusion. "Um... All I know is that I can't take this off."

Damon walked into the room. "What are you two kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on their scarves." Stefan told him.

"Mm." Damon hummed. He looked to Caroline, sitting on the chair arm of the chair Caroline was sitting in. "Hey, you know, um, Emma, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you two go see if you can help?"

Caroline looked at him, amused. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

Caroline looked at Stefan, laughing.

"For me?" Damon asked.

Caroline looked to the side as if she was thinking about it. "Hmm. I don't think so."

Damon compelled her in annoyance. "Go see if they need help in the kitchen."

"You know what?" Caroline asked. "I'm gonna go see if they need some help in the kitchen."

Damon forced himself to smile. "Great."

Caroline smiled, taking her coffee, standing, walking out of the room.

Stefan looked in the direction Caroline had walked away. "They are people, Damon. She is not a puppet. She don't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does." Damon told him. "They all do. She's whatever I want her to be. She's mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun." Stefan told him. "You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, you got under Emma's skin, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem." Damon told him. "Because..." He stood from the arm of the chair, sitting on the actual chair. "I've been invited in. And I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do, with your little cheerleader, and her family, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

Damon placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was sitting on her bed, studying.

"Tonight wasn't so bad." Emma told herself. "I had fun."

Damon appeared suddenly surprising Emma.

Damon put a finger to her lips, looking at her for a moment. He kissed her, pushing the books aside, lying her further onto the bed. Emma pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. Stefan tossed the other stuff on the bed aside. Emma pulled her shirt over her bed, revealing a white bra, letting her shirt fall to the side, kissing Damon. She sat up, pulling her hair back out of her face.

Damon pulled his shirt over his head to reveal Damon's vampire face looking up at Emma.

Emma backed away, surprised.

...

 **Reality**

In the dark room, Emma sat up in her bed, gasping. She looked around.

Damon was no where to be seen.

Emma sighed, realizing it had been a dream, putting a hand to her head. She stood, grabbing a glass of water from her nightstand, walking out of the room.

Damon's crow sat on the window sill, watching Emma.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma walked out of the bathroom, dressed. She looked at her uniform as if she was having second thoughts. She sighed, shaking her head, taking her uniform, throwing it into the trash.

Elena stood in the doorway. "Wow."

Emma sighed. "I just couldn't do it anymore."

Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room

Stefan was writing in his journal.

Stefan: (voice over) " _There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect them?"_

Stefan stood, turning toward his dresser, pulling out a trunk, setting it down on the desk, sitting down. He opened the trunk, pulling out a tiny wooden box, opening it.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Prep Rally**

 **(Song:) Papillion - The Airbourne Toxic Event**

Students, football players and cheerleaders were gathered for the prep rally, followed by the kick off game.

Emma and Elena were standing together. Emma was in her normal clothing. Elena was in uniform.

Stefan walked toward them, wearing his jersey.

"Ooh." Elena told him. "You look hot in your jersey."

Stefan looked at Emma. "What happened? No more cheerleader?"

"I quit." Emma told him. "I'm a quitter."

"No, hey." Stefan told her. "You suffered a great loss." He looked at Elena. "You both have. You're not the same people. You should be looking ahead. Starting over. Okay?"

Emma smiled, nodding. "This is the new beginning."

Elena smiled, nodding, looking from Emma to Stefan.

Stefan smiled, nodding. "The new beginning." He looked at Elena. "I hope you don't think this is being too soon, or too weird, but..." He took out the box, holding it toward her. "I just, uh, wanted you to have this."

Stefan opened the box to reveal an antique silver necklace. It was handmade, having a red ruby near the latch.

Elena chuckled in surprise, taking it out. "Oh, my God. It's beautiful."

"It's something that I've had forever." Stefan told her. "And I've never wanted to give it to someone, until now." Elena smiled. "I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for good luck."

Emma took the pendant, smelling it. "Is that rose that I smell?"

"No, it's, uh, it's an herb." Stefan answered. "It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." Elena told him, turning around, handing him the necklace, pulling her ponytail to the side.

Stefan put the necklace on.

"It's so pretty." Emma told him. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it too long ago to remember." Stefan told them. "But, if you really like it..." He pulled out a identical necklace. "I think you'll like this just fine." Emma smiled, turning around and holding her hair up. Stefan latched it on. He looked at Elena. "And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."

Elena smiled, turning to face him.

"Yeah, she's a pusher, all right." Emma told him. "She's the one that pushed me to try out for cheer leading in the first place."

Emma and Elena chuckled.

"I better go, uh, prepare with the team." Stefan told them.

Elena caught his hand, kissing him sweetly, pulling back, tilting her head, smiling.

Stefan smiled, turning around, walking away.

"That was sweet of him." Emma told her.

Elena smiled. "Yeah, it was."

They turned around.

Caroline stood in front of them, in uniform, wearing a black scarf. She looked at Emma disapprovingly. "And you're not in uniform because?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, no sound coming out.

...

 **Night**

The band played loudly around the bonfire.

Isabella and Evelyn stood near Isabella's car.

"Izzy, I love this car." Evelyn told her. "Where did you get it?"

"I stole it way back when." Isabella answered with a smirk making Evelyn laugh. "Eve, I told you this would be fun, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Evelyn told her. Isabella smiled. "But don't expect me to go to a party that's even remotely close to a Founder's Party."

"Founder's?" Isabella repeated, seeming to know more about that than she let on. "They still do that?"

"Mm-hmm I did some research before Stefan decided to stay." Evelyn answered.

Isabella nodded mischievously.

The team was in front of the stage, lined up in front of it.

The cheer leading squad was nearby. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena stood together. Bonnie was bouncing lighting. Caroline cheered loudly, smiling, having a red scarf. Caroline's arm was raised in the air proudly, standing erect.

Tanner stood on stage, giving a speak through the microphone. "Quiet down for a minute. Okay? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait." Everyone quieted down. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." Everyone, cheerleaders included, booed. Emma stood in the crowd, looking at Bonnie and Elena smugly, clapping sarcastically. From the team line. "But that is about to change." Everyone cheered. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense, an I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Everyone cheered, whooping. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Tyler looked at Matt and Liam . "This blows. He can't start the guy, he just got here."

Tyler turned around, walking away.

Tanner continued with his speech. "...that have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column. I have only one thing to say to you. We're Timberwolves, and we're hungry." Everyone cheered. "And the Central High Lions are what's for dinner."

Tyler walked out of the back of the crowd.

Vicki stood there. "Hey, you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tyler told her. He looked toward a bed of a truck, where Jeremy was drinking with some of his friends. "Is that Jeremy?"

Tyler walked toward him.

"Wait, no." Vicki told him. "Ty! No. Leave him alone."

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler asked. Jeremy stood up for confrontation, annoyed. Tyler approached him. "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy punched Tyler in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Vicki looked at them in shock, not knowing what to do.

Elena saw the fighting from the cheer leading line, tilting her head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Bonnie asked, following her gaze.

Tyler pushed Jeremy into the back of the trunk, making the alcohol bottle shatter and fall to the ground.

"Tyler, stop it!" Vicki told him. The crowd heard the commotion, turning toward them. Tyler pushed Jeremy onto the ground. "Tyler!" Emma pushed through the crowd toward the fight. Elena sighed, following her. Stefan and Matt followed them. "Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler!" Tyler had Jeremy pinned to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly. "Tyler, stop!" Jeremy pushed Tyler onto the ground, punching in the face. "Tyler!" Tyler pushed Jeremy onto the ground, raising his fist to punch. "Stop it!" Stefan stopped Emma from approaching the fight, approaching Tyler himself. "Stop it! Tyler, stop!"

Stefan caught Tyler's arm. "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler punched Stefan in the stomach, but didn't faze him.

Isabella and Evelyn pushed through the crowd to see the fight.

Emma and Elena stood on either side of Liam.

Jeremy picked up a piece of glass, standing.

Tyler went to punch Stefan in the face.

Jeremy went to stab Tyler with the glass.

"No!" Emma told them. "Ty!"

"Jeremy, no!" Elena told him.

Stefan pushed Tyler aside, receiving the cut from the glass on his palm instead.

Liam pulled Tyler away. "Tyler, knock it off!"

"Get off me!" Tyler told him.

Liam pushed him back. "Stop!"

Emma ran up to Jeremy. "What the hell, Jeremy?" Stefan's hand was cut, bleeding. Emma looked at Jeremy. "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Emma told him fed up.

"Just stop, okay?" Jeremy asked, walking away.

Matt ran up to them, helping Liam lead Tyler away. "Come on, man. Come on."

Elena walked toward Stefan. "Oh, my God. Your hand."

Stefan closed his fist, lowering his hand to his side. "No, no, no. It's fine."

Isabella and Evelyn approached them.

Elena took Stefan's hand. "Is it deep? How bad is it?" Emma was standing nearby, watching them in confusion. Stefan kept his hand closed. Elena pried it open. There was no wound. Elena slowly let go of him in confusion. "But... I saw it-"

"He missed." Evelyn told her. "I saw it. It's not his blood."

Stefan looked at her gratefully, wiping his hand against his jeans, showing his healed hand to Elena. "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no." Elena told them. "I-I saw it. The glass cut your hand-"

"Obviously not." Isabella told her. She looked at Stefan. "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, you should go get ready for the game."

Stefan nodded, walking past them.

Isabella and Evelyn turned to follow.

Elena and Emma shared a look turning to watch them go in confused disbelief.

...

 **Football Field**

The cheerleaders were setting up a balloon arch for the game.

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly," Caroline told her. "Could you stand straight, please? Could someone help Tiki? Any? No?"

Elena approached Bonnie.

"Hey." Bonnie told her. "Where you been?"

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious, no-joke response?" Elena asked.

"Of course." Bonnie answered. "What is it?"

"The bad mojo." Elena told her. "When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction-"

"You know what?" Bonnie asked. "Forget I said that. Your and Emma's little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No, Bonnie, seriously." Elena told her. "What was it? Did you see something, or..."

Bonnie sighed, nervous. "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about. 8, 14, 22."

"Yeah?" Elena asked.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling." Bonnie explained. "And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And what?" Elena asked.

"It was death." Bonnie answered, her voice grave. "It's what I imagine death to be like."

Elena looked confused.

Bonnie swallowed.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Emma walked toward her car, making the car alarm chirp. She opened the door, placing something inside, closing it. She turned around.

Damon appeared in front of her.

Emma gasped in surprise. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Damon looked around, whispering. "I'm hiding from Caroline."

Emma looked at him weirdly amused, whispering. "And why is that?"

"I needed a break." Damon answered. "She talks more than I can listen."

Emma nodded awkwardly. "That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon told her.

"Not that much younger than you are." Emma told him.

Damon chuckled once at the irony. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends for years." Emma told him defensive.

Damon looked at her with forced innocence. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Right." Emma said sarcastically. "And that's why you put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon smirked. "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

Emma raised her eyebrows skeptically, amused. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon told her. "I see them. You want me."

Emma scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"I get to you," Damon told her. "You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Emma looked down, as if he was right. Damon compelled her. "And right now... you want to kiss me."

Emma slowly drifted closer.

Damon smirked.

Emma slapped him across the face instead of kissing him. "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan and Elena here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight. We are not Katherine."

Emma walked past him angrily, leaving him alone.

Damon held his jaw, turning to watch her go, trying to figure out why the compulsion hadn't worked.

...

 **Alley**

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella walked toward the locker rooms.

"You know, you're lucky that we had been here and thought fast on our feet to save your ass from exposing yourself to Emma , Elena and to that whole freaking crowd." Isabella told him.

"Wow, Izzy." Evelyn told her. "I forgot that you have a way with words."

Matt approached them. "You gonna be able to play?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan answered.

"Uh, what you did back there, you had Jeremy's back." Matt told him, stopping, letting two others behind them pass him.

"Uh, he's a messed up kid." Stefan told him. "Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt told him, taking a breath. "This week at practice, Liam and I were dicks."

Isabella and Evelyn looked at each other in amusement.

"You had your reasons." Stefan told him.

"No excuse." Matt told him. He offered his hand. Stefan shook it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." He looked at the girls. "Isabella. Evelyn."

"Matt." Evelyn replied.

Matt smiled, nodding, turning around, walking into the locker room.

"Mr. Nice Guy is... well, nice." Evelyn told them.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Good luck on your game. Hope you fall on your ass."

Damon was standing behind them, clapping. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team, makes two friends.. It's all so 'Rah! Rah! Go Team!'" He raised his arm in the air. "Yeah!"

"Not tonight." Evelyn told him.

Stefan turned around to walk away.

Damon appeared in front of him. "Nice trick with Emma. Let me guess. Vervain in the necklace. And I'm sure that if Emma has it, then Elena definitely has it."

"I knew that you had a fixation on Emma , and I made sure she was protected, too." Stefan told him. "Deal with it."

"Well, I admit, I was a bit surprised." Damon told him. "It's been a while since anyone could resist my... compulsion." He smirked. "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked, walking around him.

"I guess I could just seduce Emma the old fashioned way." Damon told him. "Or Elena. Or both. Or I could just... eat them."

Stefan turned around, walking closer.

Isabella looked at Damon, shaking her head. "No. You're not gonna hurt either of them, Damon."

"No?" Damon asked.

"Because, deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for Emma." Evelyn added. "We were worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked.

"Then kill me." Stefan told him.

"Well, Stef, I'm tempted." Damon told him.

"No, you're not." Isabella told him, stepping closer. "You won't kill me, because you've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here Stefan and I are, we're still alive, and there you are, you're still haunting Stefan, still taunting me, after 145 years."

Damon stared Isabella down. "Izzy..."

Stefan stepped closer. "Katherine and Alyanna are dead. And you hate me, because you loved her and Alyanna was your and Evelyn's best friend. And you torture me, because you still do." Damon looked away. "And that, my brother, that is your humanity."

Tanner walked out of the locker room. "Salvatore. What the hell? We've got a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked.

Damon rushed toward Tanner, biting his neck, feeding hungrily.

Stefan looked horrified. "No!"

Damon let Tanner's dead body fall to the ground, turning to face them, still transformed, blood over his chin. "Anyone. Any time. Any place."

Stefan, and Isabella looked at him in horror.

Evelyn looked indifferent.

...

 **Boys' Locker Room**

Matt, Liam and Tyler were getting ready for the game.

"Tanner's MIA." Tyler told them. "I think he had a little bit too much beer."

"Don't talk to us right now, all right?" Matt asked. "We're pissed at you."

"What's your guys problem?" Tyler asked.

"What's our-" Liam started. "You're our problem, all right? You're a bully. A freaking 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight, huh? What's beating up the new guy gonna prove?" Tyler scoffed, looking away.

Matt stood. "Or screwing with my sister when you're so not into her that's unbelievable, and you turn around and pummel Emma's kid brother? You really think Emma's ever going to go for you after what you did tonight?" Tyler grabbed Matt by his shirt, pushing him against the locker behind him. Matt and Liam looked at him incredulously. "Are you for real? You want to hit me? I'm on your team." Matt pushed Tyler off of him. "This was over the line. Even for you."

Matt and Liam walked away, leaving.

Tyler was left thinking about what they had said.

...

 **Outside**

Matt and Liam walked outside, looking around. They walked forward until they saw Tanner's body, turning around, running back inside. "Somebody help!"

...

 **Later**

Police and Animal Control was gathered at the scene, caution tape surrounding the ground where Tanner had been.

There was a crowd watching them.

The police wheeled the body toward the back of a van.

Bonnie stood alone by the edge, overlooking the scene.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked at the building.

Building 8.

Bonnie looked at the blood stained concrete. She looked at the car next to it, looking at the license plate.

FHT 14

Bonnie looked at the blood stained concrete with the parking lot number on the ground next to it.

22.

Bonnie started to cry, hyperventilating.

...

 **Football Field**

Jeremy was sitting against the bleachers.

Vicki approached him, kneeling next to him, taking his hand in hers. "It wasn't just for the drugs."

Jeremy looked at her in slight surprise.

Vicki stood, walking away.

Jeremy watched her go, chuckling without humor.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Stefan and Elena stood at the car. Stefan helped her get her jacket on.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this?" Elena asked, turning to face him. "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?"

"I don't know." Stefan told her, placing a hand on either of her cheeks. "I don't know."

Elena sighed, looking at his hand. "I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it."

"I'm gonna be fine." Stefan told her. "I'm gonna be fine, okay? We're fine. And that's what matters."

Elena nodded sadly.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

Elena sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was writing in his journal.

Stefan: (voice over) _"I thought there was hope. Isabella and I all did. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human. Normal."_

Stefan set down his pen, sighing.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

The light was still on.

Stefan: (voice over) " _But Isabella and I were wrong."_

Emma was asleep in her bed, her diary next to her.

Stefan: (voice over) " _There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love."_

Damon stood at Emma's bedside, watching her sleep.

Stefan: (voice over) " _Only a monster who must be stopped."_

Damon lightly trailed his hand along Emma's cheek, looking at her sadly.

Emma woke, looking around.

Damon had disappeared.

Emma was still tired, realizing she had fallen asleep with her diary, setting it on her bedside table. She realized that the only light left on was her bedside lamp, turning it off, leaving the room in darkness.


	5. Family Ties

**Stefan's Dream**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena was asleep in her bed until a rattling further in the house woke her from her sleep. She sat up, looking around. "Emma?"

Elena pushed her blankets aside, standing in confusion.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena walked out of the room. "Emma?" She looked over the stair railing to the floor below. "Jeremy?" She saw a shadow pass by the room. "Em?" She walked downstairs, down the hall, into the kitchen and living room. "Emma? Hello?"

Elena tried to flip the lights on, but it remained dark.

There was a man on the TV reporting a death. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack." Elena walked closer. "The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student." A picture of Emma was shown instead of Logan Fell. "Emma Gilbert." Elena looked at the TV in horror. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."

"No." Elena whispered in denial, backing away from the TV. "No, no, no."

Elena turned toward the hallway.

Emma's dead body laid on the floor in front of her, coated in blood.

"Emma!" Elena told her, kneeling next to her. "No!"

Damon's voice came from behind her. "You know it's coming next."

Elena turned to see Damon with Emma's blood staining his skin and clothes. She turned around, running down the hall toward the door, opening it, revealing Damon to be behind it. She screamed, closing the door in his face. She turned around, hands covering her face, looking down the hall.

Emma was no longer on the floor, not a spot of blood in sight.

Elena lowered her hands to her side in confusion, looking around. She stepped forward, turning toward the staircase.

Damon appeared behind her, pushing her head to the side, biting her neck from behind, making her scream in pain and terror.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan woke with a start, sitting up with a gasp.

Damon was sitting at his desk. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field." Stefan glared at him angrily. "Football reference. Too soon?" Stefan rushed to the other side of the room, grabbing a knife, throwing it into Damon's chest. Damon wasn't the least bit fazed, standing, taking the knife out of his chest. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion." Damon told him. "Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked.

Damon walked toward the window. "I've decided to stay a while. I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Emma, and Elena."

"Can't touch them now." Stefan told him.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads." Damon told him. "Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion." He stepped closer to Stefan. "Some girls just cant resist my good looks, my style, and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." He stabbed Stefan in the chest with the same knife, making him groan in pain, lowering to his knees in pain. He looked at his cut black shirt. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

Damon walked out of the room, leaving.

Stefan inhaled sharply, pulling the knife out. He lifted his shirt to watch his wound heal, lowering his shirt again. He looked over his shoulder toward the door.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Logan Fell and the Sheriff of Mystic Falls were standing together on the TV, in the Town Square.

"I can confirm that a twelve foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed." The Sheriff told him. Stefan was sitting at his desk, writing in his diary. "The hunter is in stable condition."

Stefan: (voice over) " _The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?"_

Isabella appeared in the doorway, leaning against it, waiting for Stefan to notice her. After a moment, when Stefan continued to write without knowing she was there, Isabella cleared her throat. "Are you gonna help me come up with a brilliant, diabolical plan to stop Damon without killing him?"

"Izzy, how would I be able to help you make a plan to stop Damon if I can't think of one?" Stefan asked, putting his journal to the side.

"Well, you're no fun." Isabella pouts at him, walking further into the room. Stefan stood, walking toward the door. Isabella watched him go. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Do you really need an answer to that, Izzy?" Stefan asked, walking out of the room.

Isabella sighed, sitting down on the bed.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

The TV was on the same channel as the one in Stefan's room.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Logan told his viewers.

"Scum ball." Jenna told him. "Scum bucket."

Emma was pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Elena walked into the room. She looked at Jenna weirdly.

Elena stopped walking. "Who are you talking to?"

Jenna nodded to the TV. "Him."

Emma poured milk into her bowl. "The news guy?"

Jenna nodded. "Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you guys why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Elena laughed. "No way. You and him?"

Emma set her bowl on the kitchen table. Both she and Elena looked at the TV. "He's cute."

"He's not cute." Jenna told them. "There's nothing cute about him."

"A little bitter?" Emma teased.

Elena sat next to her.

Elena was holding a box, opening it.

Jenna turned off the TV, standing between Elena and Emma. "What are you doing with that?"

"Emma went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box." Elena told them. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked.

"Originally, it was great-great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told them.

Jeremy walked into the room. "How much do you think this stuff is worth, like, in eBay?"

Jeremy grabbed something from the box.

'You're not gonna find out." Elena told him, taking it out of his hand.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's." Jeremy told them. "You can't just give it away."

"It's called a loan, Jer." Elena told him in annoyance.

The doorbell rang.

Elena put the things away, standing, walking down the hall toward the door.

Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan standing there.

"Hi." Stefan told her.

Elena chuckled, leading Stefan inside, closing the door, making sure no one was watching, kissing him, pulling back. "Hi."

They kissed.

...

 **Elena's Room**

Elena and Stefan sat on her bed, the door closed, making out. He laid her further onto the bed, continuing to kiss her. He kissed along her neck, starting to transform. He saw his reflection in the mirror, turning away before Elena saw his face.

Elena chuckled, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Stefan closed his eyes, waiting for his face return to normal. "I'm good. Sorry."

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena told him.

Stefan turned to face her. "Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a little bit..."

"Yeah." Elena agreed.

"Yeah." Stefan repeated, standing, sitting on the window seat.

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked.

"I can pull one off." Stefan answered.

"How about tomorrow night?" Elena asked. "Will you be my date to the Founder's Party? This year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the Founder's Council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but-"

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan told her.

Elena smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore."

Elena chuckled.

Stefan smiled.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

 **(Song:) Opposite Direction - Union of Knives**

Caroline was trying on a yellow dress.

Damon was lying on her bed, reading a book. "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue."

"I don't like the blue." Caroline told him.

"Well, I do." Damon told her. "And if I'm gonna be your date-"

Caroline looked over her shoulder to look at him. "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner. Also my brother is very protective."

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled." Damon told her. Caroline turned to face him. "It's very important I be there." Damon compelled her. "Please take me."

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me." Caroline told him.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." Damon told her. Caroline took off the yellow dress, leaving her in lime green underwear and bra, walking toward the closet. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."

Caroline took out the blue dress. "You gotta read the first book first." She started to pull the dress on. "It won't make sense if you don't."

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice." Damon told her. "She was so on it."

Caroline looked into the mirror. "How come you don't sparkle?"

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." Damon answered.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline pointed out.

Damon held up his hand with a ring just like Stefan's. "I have a ring. It protects me. Long story."

Caroline looked at her reflection, seeing a bite mark on her back. "Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

Damon placed the book aside. "It's more complicated than that." Caroline turned to face him. "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's. It's a whole ordeal." Caroline stepped closer. "This book, by the way, has it all wrong."

Damon grabbed Caroline, rolling her over onto the bed, laying over her.

Caroline giggled.

Damon kissed along her neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline told him.

"Yes, I can be sweet." Damon told her.

Caroline looked at him for a moment. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon hummed. "But not yet."

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." Damon answered.

Caroline smiled. "Anything."

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline answered.

Damon smirked. "Hmm."

They kissed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) I'm a Lady - Santigold**

Tyler sat alone at a table across from his parents.

Tyler's father looked at Tyler. "So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?"

"I don't know, Dad." Tyler told him. "I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now."

"Charles, Founder's Party, focus." Tyler's mother told him.

Vicki stood next to them, having a pitcher of water in hand, smiling a fake smile. "So, how are we all doing over here?"

Tyler tilted his head down in shame.

"We're doing great, sweetheart." The father answered.

Tyler still had his head down.

Vicki looked at Tyler angrily, taking his glass, pouring water into it. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"We're fine, thanks." Tyler told her.

"Just the check, honey." The father told her.

Vicki took out the checkbook, handing it to him. "Here you go, Mayor Lockwood."

"Thanks." Mayor Lockwood told her.

The mother looked between Tyler and Vicki suspiciously, knowing something was going on between them.

Vicki walked away.

The shot panned from Vicki to Caroline, Liam and Bonnie walking together.

Bonnie looked at Caroline. "You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about us?"

"Go with Emma and Elena." Caroline told them.

"Elena's asking Stefan, and Emma's Eve's girl-date." Liam told her.

They sat down.

"Then go with each other, Liam." Caroline told him.

"What about your mom?" Bonnie asked. "Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"She hasn't asked." Liam told her annoyed.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked.

"He's Older, Sexy Danger Guy." Liam answered.

"Older, Sexy, Danger Guy?" Bonnie repeated.

"Is that an official witch Twitter tweet?" Caroline asked.

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie asked. "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction has me freaked."

Liam nodded understandingly. "Okay."

Caroline tilted her head. "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother and sister. You know, like major deep rooted drama."

"Like?" Eliza asked.

Caroline took a deep breath to answer. She stopped, biting her lip, tilting her head. "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Liam asked.

"Okay." Caroline told them. Liam smiled. Caroline looked between them. "But you can't tell Elena."

"No." Bonnie agreed.

Liam smiled.

...

 **Bar**

At the bar, Vicki walked behind it.

Tyler followed her. "So what are you gonna buy me?"

"Ugh, some class." Vicki told him. Jeremy was further down the bar, listening. "Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler asked.

Vicki turned toward him. "You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it."

"I don't think you're trash." Tyler told her.

"Really?" Vicki asked. "Then who are you taking to the Founder's Party?"

Tyler smiled. "Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the Founder's Party?"

Vicki tried and failed to hide a smile. "No. It'll be stupid and lame."

"True." Tyler told her. Jeremy was still listening, setting his glass down, agitated. "But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there."

Tyler turned around, walking away.

Vicki smiled, turning to see Jeremy.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right?" Jeremy asked. "You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you, Jeremy." Vicki told him, scoffing.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." Jeremy told her. "It's sad."

Vicki hesitated, shaking her head, scoffing, walking away.

Jeremy sat further back into his seat, regretting what he had said.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Evelyn walked into the living room to see Damon sitting on the couch, reading something.

"Hey, Eve." Damon told her.

"Hey." Evelyn greeted..

"They still don't know do they?" Damon asked her.

"I'm not dumb of course not." Evelyn answers.

"Great." Damon replied. "Let's keep it that way."

Evelyn nodded in agreement. "What are you doing?"

"Just going through your homework." Damon answered. Evelyn looked at Damon in amusement. "Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why Stefan and Isabella want to go and teach high school is beyond me. Well, actually I mean, in the '70s, Stefan went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. You, Eve I believe went to Harvard and never ever went back."

"Yeah, and last night, you killed someone right in front of Stefan and Isabella because they pissed you off. You know there probably going to try to do something to stop you." Evelyn told him.

"Well, good I hope you help them" Damon told her. "Eve are plan is almost ready?"

"I know." Nicola told him. "I cannot wait to see her again."

Zach walked into the room. "What are you two talking about?"

Evelyn shook her head innocently. "Just telling Damon I don't believe in his reasons for coming back."

"So why do you doubt me, Eve?" Damon asked in amusement glad she was sticking to the plan.

"'Cause I know you." Evelyn answered. Damon tilted his head back in amusement. "You always have a motive, and you proved that last night. So, tell me." Evelyn smiled hiding her amusement, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is it this time?"

Damon rushed toward Zach, gripping his throat. Zach's hands gripped his wrist in surprise.

Damon looked at Evelyn . "You're in no position to question me, Eve."

"She didn't mean to upset you." Zach chocked out.

Damon tilted his head. "This is not upset, Zach."

Isabella and Stefan walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Isabella demanded.

Damon let Zach go, turning to face them.

Zackh sat on the steps behind her, coughing lightly. Eve knelt next to him checking to see if he was alright.

Damon smirked. "Having a family/friend moment, Izzy. Spending quality time."

Damon walked out of the room.

Isabella sat next to Zach . "Are you okay, Zach?"

"No, I'm not, and neither are either of you." Zach told them. "How many people have to die before you see that?"

"We see it, all right, Zach?" Stefan asked. "We see that."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked.

"We can't, Zach." Isabella told him. "We can't. It would take human blood from the vein. It's the only way either of us could stop him, and we can't do that. I might be stronger than Stefan because I drink human blood from what Damon calls 'juice boxes', but I'm not stronger than Damon, because he drinks it from the vein, from people, and he kills people for it. We can't do that. And even though Evelyn is as strong as Damon he would see that a mile away."

Zach looked in the direction Damon had walked away, standing. "Vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865." Evelyn told them. "Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Emma and Elena."

Zach gave them a defeated look.

Isabella noticed, confused. "What?"

Zach nodded for them to follow him.

...

 **Basement**

Zach led the way down the hall, into the basement, to a cell, opening the door and leading the way in.

Herbs, tall, and a light, violet, were on a table, standing straight, under a UV ray light, growing.

"You've been growing it." Stefan told him.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations." Zach explained.

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella looked at Zach.

Zach shrugged slightly, his voice simple. "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew I had it. As far as he knows, you have no idea any of this is down here."

"But you're telling us." Isabella told him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I trust you." Zach answered. "And you're gonna need it if you wanna get rid of him."

The three Salvatores and Zhu looked at the vervain, as if already forming a plan.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Jeremy walked downstairs, opening the door to reveal Tyler, rolling his eyes, trying to close the door in his face.

Tyler stopped him. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

Emma and Elena walked closer.

"It's right here." Emma told him, handing him the box. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy told him.

"Not now, guys, please." Elena told them.

"I got it." Tyler told them. "He's just being a punk."

"I got you a punk." Jeremy retorted.

"Come on, guys." Emma told them. "Didn't you get it out of your system at the prep rally? Let it go."

Emma looked at Tyler. "Look, Ty, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that we'll see them tonight."

Tyler nodded, turning to leave.

Jeremy closed the door in his face.

...

 **Kitchen**

 **(Song:) I'm Not Over - Carolina Liar**

Bonnie was sitting at the table, holding up two perfumes. "Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?"

"Hmm, touch call." Elena told them.

"Ooh." Emma told them. "Can we mix them?"

Bonnie smiled. She looked at Elena. "Look at you getting all pretty for your date. You seem happyish."

Elena walked closer. "I am... ish." She sat down next to her. "Tonight's gonna be a good night."

Emma sat on the bench, giving Bonnie a look. "But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever you've wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door."

Bonnie avoided from looking at them. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't wanna ruin your night."

Bonnie opened a nail polish bottle.

Emma took it away from her, closing it and setting it down. "Bonnie, out with it."

"Okay." Bonnie told them. "But it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed, and I don't want Liam getting blamed for something Liam didn't do." Emma nodded. Elena sighed, waiting for her to go on. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh." Elena told them.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her, and she was Isabella's best friend and Evelyn was best friends with her sister Elizabeth, and that's why they all have issues." Emma told them.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, they both dated her, only Isabella and even Elizabeth got tired of Katherine forcing a wedge between her brothers, so Elizabeth made her choose, so she chose Damon, and it drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try to break them up. He manipulated Katherine, filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." Elena told them. "Meaning Damon's."

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie told her.

Elena shook her head. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

Emma looked down at her hand on the table, painting her nails. "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan's none of those things." Elena told them.

Emma looked up. "Yeah? How do you know?"

Elena didn't have an answer.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Isabella was looking into her mirror in her room, mostly dressed already.

Isabella walked out of her room.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting at his desk, having a white tank top on.

Isabella and Evelyn walked in, sitting across from him. Evelyn poured herself a glass of Scotch.

"You're both ready early." Stefan told them.

"Surprisingly, Stefan, We take less time getting ready than you do." Isabella told him.

Evelyn held up her glass. "You want some?"

"Sure, Eve." Stefan told her, pouring himself and Isabella a glass.

"Go on, you two." Isabella told him. "Hurry up if you don't wanna be late to your dates."

Damon walked inside, having a tuxedo shirt on already. "They still wear ties at this thing?"

"Why are you even going, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it's only fitting." Damon told them. Isabella took a drink, setting her glass down. "We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Isabella told them.

"So you should stay here." Damon told him, looking at him through the mirror's reflection. "I'll see to it Emma and Elena have a good time." Stefan took a drink. Damon noticed. "I understand Isabella and Evelyn drinking, but, my goodness, I've driven you to drink."

Stefan pulled on his shoes. "Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?"

Isabella seemed saddened by the words.

"'Go about living my life'." Damon repeated. "See, therein lies your eternal struggle." He turned away from the mirror, looking at his sister, speaking as if he was a game show host and she was the show girl. "Tell him what he's won, Izzy."

Evelyn hid back a laugh.

Isabella smiled, playing along. "A life of eternal damnation!" Damon, Evelyn and Isabella smirked. Damon turned to the mirror.

Evelyn winked at Stefan. "You're dead, dude. Get over it."

Damon held up a tie. "What do you think?"

"Eh." Isabella and Evelyn told him.

"You're right." Damon told them. "Too shabby."

...

 **Gilbert House - The Girls' Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Shadows of Ourselves - Thievery Corporation**

Elena, Bonnie and Emma were sharing the mirror, getting ready for the party.

The home phone rang.

Elena walked out of the room to go answer it.

"You talk Jeremy into going?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Emma answered. "Jer's depressed."

...

 **Elena's Room**

Elena had been listening from her room, answering the phone, sitting down on her bed. "Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood." In the bathroom, Emma looked toward her. "What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it." Elena looked up in realization, agitated. "Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it." She stood, walking through the hall. "Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, following her.

Bonnie watched them go in confusion.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena opened Jeremy's bedroom door, walking inside.

Emma followed.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, on the computer, listening to music.

Elena hit the headphones off of his head.

"Ow!" Jeremy complained. "God, what now?"

"The pocket watch, Jeremy." Elena told him. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked. "What watch?"

"The one you stole from Mom's box." Elena answered. Emma walked into the room. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she think she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did." Jeremy told her. "Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card." Emma told him sternly. "Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Jeremy stood. "Screw you." He walked past them, kneeling to the floor, digging the pocket watch from a hiding place, standing, turning to face them. "I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?" Emma asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine." Jeremy answered.

"How?" Elena asked, curious.

Jeremy looked at the twins. "Dad said that it goes to the first born son." He looked at Elena. "His father gave it to him, and now what?"

Jeremy took Elena's hand, putting the pocket watch in her palm, pushing past her to his desk, about to put his headphones on.

"And he was going to give it to you." Emma said, looking down.

Jeremy looked at Emma. He wasn't as mad at her like he was mad at Elena. "Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours." Emma told him. "Mom promised it to Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want us to do?"

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy told them.

The twins walked out of the room.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Damon was completely dressed, looking into the mirror, adjusting his collar. "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan told them sarcastically.

Damon turned around to face him in slight surprise.

Evelyn looked at Stefan, smirking. "You cracked a funny, Stefan."

Stefan drank the rest of his drink.

"I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon told them, reaching for Stefan's glass. Evelyn put her high heels on, sitting straight, reaching for her bracelet, watching Damon. Damon set the glass on the desk, facing away from them, picking up the picture of Katherine. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

Stefan turned his head. "My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

Damon looked at Stefan. "I remember." He looked away, grabbing the bottle and the glass, turning to face them. "I left the party early, I was waiting for her. That night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentlemen, gave her a kiss on the cheek." As he spoke, he poured Scotch into the glass. "When what she really wanted was..." Stefan turned around to face him. "Oh, well." Damon held up his glass. "Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" He winked, still raising his glass until he brought it close to his lips as if he was going to drink, pouring it to the floor, dropping the glass. "I admire your effort, guys. Pouring yourselves a drink and then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment." He sighed heavily. "I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

Damon walked out of the room.

Stefan seemed distant.

Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a look.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

There were tables of wine and food spread across the lawn, waiters busing the tables.

There was a line of people, all in formal but casual wear, waiting to go inside through the front door.

The Lockwoods stood on the porch, greeting people as they walked past.

"It's good to see you." Mayor Lockwood told them. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Hello, Mayor Lockwood." A woman told him.

"Hi, nice to see you." Mayor told them.

Tyler stood next to them, looking bored.

Tyler looked toward Vicki standing in the line.

Vicki had her hair straightened, wearing a short, sleeveless yellow dress.

Tyler walked past his parents, down the stairs toward Vicki.

Their mother, the Mayor's wife, was watching him as he approached Vicki.

Vicki smiled.

"Hey." Tyler told her, wrapping his arms around her gently, but was subtle about the touch, pulling away, looking in the opposite way of the door. "Uh, let's go this way."

Vicki looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Line's too long." Tyler told her, leading her away. "We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back."

Vicki looked toward the Mayor and his wife.

Tyler's mother had seen the whole thing.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella walked down the stairs, toward the door.

Zach walked toward them. "That was his favorite Scotch. I thought it would work."

"We weren't counting on it." Stefan told them.

Zach looked at them in confusion. "You knew it would fail."

"He did what we wanted." Evelyn told him lightly. "He lowered his guard. He won't expect either of us to try again so soon."

Isabella held up a very small vial of liquid vervain. "I doubled what Zach put in the Scotch."

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella walked away, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma was dressed for the Founder's Party.

Elena stood over her shoulder, also dressed for the Party. "We look just like her."

Emma smiled a small smile, linking her arms with Elena's. "Shall we?"

They walked into the hall.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma seemed to remember something, turning back to her room, grabbing the pocket watch, walking across the hall to Jeremy's room. She sighed, hesitating, walking inside.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Emma walked inside, placing the watch on Jeremy's neck next to Jeremy, who was listening to music, and who didn't bother to look at her.

Emma turned to walk out of the room.

Jeremy picked the watch up sadly, opening it, looking inside. He closed his eyes and the watch.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma closed the door, stepping out into the hall, looking at Elena. "Now we can go."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Back in Time - V V Brown**

Ducks and geese were swimming across the pond's watery surface.

Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood stood by the front door.

Isabella, Caroline and Damon approached.

Mrs. Lockwood walked toward them, smiling. "Caroline, you look amazing."

Mrs. Lockwood kissed her cheeks.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood."

Caroline turned to Damon, still at the door frame. "This is my boyfriend, Damon and his sister Isabella."

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood told them.

Damon and Isabella shared a smile, stepping inside, looking. "Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while."

"Well, enjoy." Mrs. Lockwood told Damon.

...

 **Inside**

Damon smirked, stepping further into the house.

Caroline linked her arm with his. "Let's get a drink."

Isabella looked into the side room next to them, seeing the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and Liam. "Caroline."

Caroline followed her gaze. She rolled her eyes, turning to Damon. "Wait here." She walked toward her family. "Really, you couldn't even change out of badge for this?"

"I'm working, honey." Sheriff told her. She looked from Caroline to Damon. "Who's the date you tried to sneak past me?"

"Just some guy." Caroline answered.

"A little old for you, don't you think?" Liam asked.

"Oh, because otherwise, you'd both approve." Caroline said sarcastically. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"Caroline." Liam told her.

Caroline sighed.

"Where's your dad?" Sheriff asked.

"Memphis." Liam answered.

"Good." Sheriff told them.

"With Steven." Caroline told her, taunting her, walking away.

Liam sighed, turning to Sheriff. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's not your fault, Liam." Sheriff told her. "Just try to have fun tonight, all right?"

Liam smiled, walking away.

...

 **Foyer**

At the door, Stefan and Elena were waiting for an invitation inside. Emma and Bonnie were standing behind them.

Elena looked at Mayor Lockwood. "Hi, Mayor Lockwood."

"Hey." Mayor told her. "Hey, guys, come on in."

"Thank you." Stefan told him, leading Elena inside.

"Have fun." Mayor told them, walking away.

Stefan kissed Elena on her cheek.

Further away, Damon had been watching, looking away in annoyance.

...

 **Another Room**

The heritage display was here.

Emma walked into the room.

Elena was looking at a couple of rings.

Emma stood next to her, looking sadly at the familiar jewelry.

Stefan walked closer, looking at the name cards. "Your parents?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"There's a lot of history here." Elena mused, leading further down the table of artifacts.

Stefan's hand skimmed down Elena's arm to take her hand

Elena decided to change the subject to something less painful, looking at a list. "Hey, look at this. 'The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to an inaugural Founder's Council Celebration'. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

"Look at all these familiar names." Elena told them. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Honoria Fell..."

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena looked at the list in confusion.

Emma followed her gaze. "Is that Damon Salvatore?"

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elena went on.

Emma and Elena read the last name together. "And Isabella Salvatore?"

Damon, Stefan and Isabella's names were together in the list, in cursive.

Evelyn appeared suddenly. "The original Salvatore siblings." Damon and Caroline walked into the room behind them. "Their ancestors."

"Tragic story, actually." Damon told them.

Stefan shook his head. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan." Elena told him. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored." Caroline told them. "I wanna dance, but Damon won't dance with me."

Damon shook his head. "Mm-mm."

Caroline looked at Elena. "Can I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..." Elena trailed off.

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't really dance." Stefan told them.

"Oh, sure he does." Damon told them. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Emma looked at him in amusement.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

Elena rolled her eyes, sighing. "It's up to Stefan."

Caroline took Stefan's hand. "Well, sorry, but I'm not taking no as an answer."

Caroline led Stefan out of the room.

Damon looked at Evelyn. "Oh, and Eve, don't you like to mingle?"

Evelyn gave him an annoyed look, walking out of the room.

Damon looked at Emma. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk when I tried to kiss you the other night. There's no excuse." Emma nodded in acknowledgement. "My therapist says that I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan and Isabella, in very different ways."

"For what?" Emma asked.

"It's all in the past." Damon told them. "I don't even want to bring it up. But let's just say the Salvatore family has been cursed with sibling rivalry. I guess it makes Eve lucky, being she gets along with her sibling." Emma politely nodded. Elena nodded cautiously. Damon raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the guest registry. "And it all started with the original three Salvatore siblings."

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Caroline were dancing.

"Damon told you to ask me to dance, didn't he?" Stefan asked.

"Now why would he do that?" Caroline asked.

Stefan didn't answer, turning toward a tray of wine. "Would you like one?" He looked at the waiter, nodding, taking two glasses. "Thank you."

Caroline looked around. "Okay, just tell me if you see my mom."

They clinked their glasses together, drinking.

Caroline chuckled.

Stefan smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Heritage Display Room**

Damon spoke to Elena and Emma. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here."

Elena nodded. "The Battle of Willow Creek."

Damon nodded, impressed. "Right."

"We talked about it in class." Elena explained. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out, the people who were there weren't there by accident." Damon told them. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers. so some of the Founders on the Confederacy side back then had them rounded up and burned alive." Emma stepped closer to him. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much and someone they considered a friend in that church." Damon looked at the model of Fell's Church. "Isabella tried to stop her brothers' arguing, tried to save them from themselves. And when they went to rescue them, the brothers were shot. Isabella was devastated after losing her husband and kid she couldn't live, she went home and hung her self. All three, murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Emma asked.

Damon shrugged. "A woman and her sister, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love, be it friend... or lover?"

Elena sighed, looking away.

Emma was annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry that you, Stefan and Isabella have this between you, but we can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just hope you three can work it out."

"I hope so, too." Damon told them.

Emma looked curiously at him, confused by how genuine he had sounded, smiling a small smile.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Wild Place - Glass Pear**

Vicki and Tyler were sitting on a bench alone.

"So you want to dance?" Vicki asked in boredom.

"Me dancing?" Tyler asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe you could show me around." Vicki told him. "I mean, this place is amazing."

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler told her.

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance." Vicki told him with bitter sarcasm. "I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?"

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler told her.

"Great." Vicki told him, taking his hand in her own. "Let's go say hi."

Vicki stood, pulling Tyler with her.

Tyler stopped her. "Knock it off, Vic."

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom." Vicki told him. "You're more into the damaged, angry yet polite and quiet girls, right? You don't even care about me. You just care that no one thinks that you're pining after a girl that doesn't think of you the way you think of her. Well, I can go to Jeremy, and you can go to Emma, and everything will be just fine. Isn't that right, Tyler?"

"Tyler..." Mrs. Lockwood trailed off, walking closer. She looked at Vicki. "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister."

Vicki nodded, suddenly acting polite. "Yes, ma'am."

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness." Mrs. Lockwood told her. "He gets it from their father."

"Well, that's okay, Mrs. Lockwood." Vicki told her. She looked at Tyler coldly. "Tyler and I were just saying good night."

Vicki turned around, walking away.

Tyler turned to watch her go.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." Mrs. Lockwood told him, turning around, walking away.

Tyler watched Vicki walk away into the night.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie and Liam were sitting together at their table, smiling and chuckling.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie told her. "Liam, you have no idea how thankful I am that you didn't let me come here alone."

Liam smiled. "Aw. I would never leave you alone, Bon. That's not what a friend would do." She looked around. "Oh, I need to go. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Bonnie told him.

Liam stood, walking away.

Bonnie watched him go.

The wind blew out the light candle next to her.

Bonnie looked at the candle, tilting her head, inhaling, focusing on the candle.

The candle was magically lit again.

Bonnie looked at it in denial, blowing out the candle, slightly overwhelmed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma, Damon and Elena walked toward Caroline and Stefan.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

Stefan turned to face them. "Oh, nothing." He held a wine glass toward Damon, his face expressionless. "Drink, Damon?"

Damon looked at him suspiciously. "No, thanks. I'll pass."

Stefan smirked.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded. "Absolutely."

Stefan led Elena toward the dance floor.

 **(Song:) All We Are - Matt Nathanson**

Emma walked away in the opposite direction.

Caroline watched Stefan and Elena. "They look so cute together."

"Don't talk, please." Damon told her.

Caroline looked at him, slightly hurt. She looked forward, taking a drink of her wine.

...

 **Inside**

Jenna was walking down the hall, toward the bar.

Logan was standing next to her. "Don't shoot. I'm going to need a refill."

"Shooting implies caring." Jenna told him.

"Feigned indifference." Logan said. "I like it."

"I'm over the banter, Logan." Jenna told him. "I'd really rather you just left me alone."

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Logan told her. "About your sister."

"Thank you." Jenna told him.

Logan nodded. "Came to the funeral."

"I know." Jenna told him. "I saw you."

"Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you." Logan told her. "And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right."

There was a moment of silence where Jenna and Logan just looked at each other.

Jenna leaned closer. "Her name was Monica, wasn't it?"

Logan didn't answer.

Jenna turned around, walking away.

Logan turned to watch her go, sighing.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Stefan were still slow dancing on the dance floor.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan told her.

Elena chuckled. "No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed, twirling her around, pulling her closer.

Elena let her smile fade. "So tell me about her. What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan told her.

"I get that." Elena told him. "I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

Stefan nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Elena seemed annoyed. "The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me."

"Damon said something, didn't he?" Stefan asked. "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena."

 **(Song Ends)**

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you." Elena told him. "Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine."

Stefan shook his head. "Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then, say something about yourself." Elena told him. "Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here?" Stefan asked. "He's trying to get you to turn against me."

Elena scoffed, nodding. "Well, then I guess it's working."

Stefan looked at her expressionlessly.

Elena walked away, leaving Stefan alone on the dance floor.

Damon was several feet away, watching the entire scene.

Stefan turned to glare toward him.

Damon looked at him expressionlessly.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Brightest Hour (Morgan Page Remix) - The Submarines**

Bonnie, Elena, Emma and Evelyn were sitting together inside, talking about what had happened.

"This is my fault." Bonnie told them. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just feel bad because I said that I wasn't going to get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

Evelyn held a tub of ice cream toward them. "Well, stuff your mouth full of ice cream and tell us all your problems."

The girls chuckled.

Mrs. Lockwood walked toward them. "Emma, Elena, sweethearts, there you are. I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection."

Elena took a bite of ice cream to avoid talking.

Emma hesitated. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it."

Elena shook her head. "It's probably still packed in our parents' stuff somewhere."

Mrs. Lockwood nodded. "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." She laid a hand on either of their legs. "Thank you."

Mrs. Lockwood stood, walking away.

Emma rolled her eyes.

...

 **Upstairs**

Damon walked up the stairs.

Caroline followed him. "Where have you been."

Damon sighed, turning toward her, leading her down the hall. "Looking for you."

...

 **Heritage Display Room**

Damon led her into the Heritage Display room.

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes." Caroline told him.

Damon turned to face her. "Okay, just a minute." He turned her to face the door. "Stand right... there."

Damon picked up a box from a table, turning to another, setting the box down, opening it, opening a compartment, taking out an object.

Caroline turned to face him. "Um, you're not supposed to touch." The object in his hands was an amber crystal with an iron setting. "What is that?"

"It's a very important crystal." Damon answered, picking up the box.

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked.

Damon turned toward the other table, setting the box down. "Because I put it there."

"When?" Caroline asked.

"A long time ago." Damon answered. "Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you."

Damon led her out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Damon and Caroline walked down the hallway.

"Well, what's it for?" Caroline asked.

"Never your mind." Damon told her.

"You can't just steal it." Caroline told him.

"I'm not stealing it if it's mine." Damon told her. "Come on."

"Well..." Caroline trailed off.

Damon led her down the hall without another word.

...

 **Downstairs**

Jenna stood nearby the bar.

Logan looked at the bartender. "Vodka tonic." He looked toward Jenna. Jenna looked away. Logan approached her. "Okay, I know that this is probably going to be strike three, but I hope you can see it for what it is."

"And what is that?" Jenna asked.

"Persistence." Logan answered. "Groveling, commitment. Take your pick."

"I fled town because of you." Jenna told him. "Fled."

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed." Logan told her. "Life got... real. You'd know that better than anyone."

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked.

"Well, more groveling, of course." Logan answered. "A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries."

Jenna chuckled. "Obvious."

"I know my audience." Logan told her.

Jenna and Logan looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes to lunch." Jenna told him. "Call me."

Jenna walked away, leaving.

Logan turned to watch her go.

...

 **Living Room**

Bonnie walked into the living room to see Mrs. Lockwood degrading a servant.

"Look around." Mrs. Lockwood told him. "What's missing? Flames. The candles. Why aren't they lit?" Bonnie stopped walking in the doorway. Mrs. Lockwood saw Bonnie, lowering her voice. "There's matches in the kitchen." Mrs. Lockwood and the servant walked through the doorway.

Mrs. Lockwood followed the servant.

Bonnie watched them go.

Bonnie turned toward the table, looking at the unlit candle. She set her drink down, leaning closer, focusing, trying to make it light like she had done before. When it didn't work, she grabbed her drink, turning toward the door.

The candle was magically lit.

Another candle on the wall was also lit.

Bonnie saw it out of the corner of her eye, turning around to face the rest of the room.

All of the candles, including the ones on the chandelier, were lit.

Bonnie looked at the one that she had been trying to light nervously.

Mrs. Lockwood walked into the room, sighing. "Sorry about..." She looked around, noticing that the candles were lit, and that Bonnie was no longer in the room. "That."

Mrs. Lockwood looked around the candle lit room in confusion.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Bathroom**

Evelyn and Caroline were in the bathroom together.

"Hey." Evelyn told her.

"Hi." Caroline told her. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Evelyn shrugged. "Eh. Just... bored."

Evelyn and Caroline chuckled.

Evelyn leaned closer to the vanity mirror, applying lip gloss.

Elena walked in behind them, looking at them awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline told her.

"Hi." Evelyn told her.

There was a moment of silence.

Caroline looked at Elena. "So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great." Elena told them. "Just great."

"Really?" Caroline asked. "Well, my radar must be off, 'cause..." She started to apply lipstick. "I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

Evelyn looked at Caroline, her gaze lowering to her shoulder, looking at something that looked like a bruise underneath the shawl.

Emma walked in.

"What is that?" Evelyn asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Caroline stood straight.

Evelyn tried to pull her shawl away.

Caroline flinched back. "Don't."

Emma moved Caroline's scarf to reveal a bite mark. "Oh, my God. Caroline, what happened?"

Caroline pulled away from her. "Nothing, okay?"

"That is not nothing." Elena told her. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, okay?" Caroline asked. "It-nothing. It's just..." She leaned closer to the mirror, starting to blot away excess lip gloss with her finger. "Mom and Liam would kill me."

Evelyn watched warily.

Emma pulled the shawl away from Caroline, revealing a bite mark on her shoulder, stretching to her back. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No." Caroline told her, pulling the shawl up again. "Of course not." Emma pulled at the shawl again. Caroline grabbed her stuff, turning to Emma. "Just leave me alone, okay, Emma?" She pushed past Elena on the way toward the door. "God."

Caroline walked out of the bathroom.

Emma looked at Elena. "I think you need to go make up and apologize to Stefan."

Elena gave her a look.

Emma shook her head, looking away.

Evelyn looked toward the door worriedly.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Emma walked outside, standing on the porch.

Elena saw Stefan across the property standing by the lake, walking toward him.

Emma saw Damon, angry, walking down the steps, pushing him back, startling him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline, or I will go straight to her and Liam's mother. The sheriff." She started to walk around Damon, looking at him. "Got it? Stay away from her."

Emma walked away.

Damon narrowed his eyes, walking toward the house.

...

 **Pond**

Stefan was looking over the water.

Elena approached him from behind. "I'm sorry." Stefan turned to face her in confusion. "I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." Elena told him. "Bite marks. And he has her all confused and messed up in the head." Stefan looked away, nodding. Elena looked at him in confusion. "You don't look surprised."

"Um..." Stefan trailed off. "I'm handling it."

"Handling it?" Elena repeated. "Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please." Stefan told her. "I... I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Stefan." Elena told him. "So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay?" Stefan asked. "Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned," Elena told him. "I can't just magically hand it over."

Stefan looked behind Elena to see Damon pulling Caroline out of the house by her arm, walking down the stone steps. He looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

Stefan walked away, leaving.

Elena was left to process what had just happened.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

The doorbell rang.

Jeremy paused the game, standing.

...

 **Foyer**

Jeremy walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Vicki standing outside on the porch, still wearing her dress. He looked at her in surprise. "You look amazing. What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today." Vicki told him. Jeremy smiled. "I still have 17 minutes."

Vicki stepped closer, kissing Jeremy for a long moment, pulling away.

Jeremy smiled, kissing her passionately.

 **(Song:) Believer - Viva Voce**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Evelyn stood on the lawn alone, listening to everything around her.

The soft, classical music, the quiet laughter of the party. Wine glasses clinking as three people put theirs together.

She heard Caroline's voice. "Don't."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon pulled Caroline into a secluded, dark place where they were completely alone.

"Evelyn and Emma took it off with Elena there, and I got flustered, okay?" Caroline asked. "I didn't know what to say. But, I swear, I did not tell them. I just told them that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon took a long moment to respond, placing a hand on her shoulder, circling around her, standing behind her, running his hand across her chest. He pulled her back to his chest. "You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear, I didn't say-" Caroline started.

"No, don't." Damon told her. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay." He kissed her neck. "Unfortunately, I am so over you know." He tilted his head back, biting Caroline's neck, feeding on her, holding her still, both lowering to the ground. He suddenly pulled back, coughing. "What the hell?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon fell to the ground.

Stefan stepped out of the shadows. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers."

Damon groaned, rolling on the ground.

Evelyn stepped out of the shadows behind him, kneeling next to Damon, giving him a wink that Stefan didn't see.

Stefan knelt next to Caroline, making sure she was okay, biting his wrist, feeding her his blood.

Caroline's wound healed.

Evelyn held Damon's shoulders.

Further away on the lawn, Liam walked down the stone steps, walking toward them.

Stefan, Evelyn and Damon disappeared before she saw them.

Caroline woke, picking up the crystal that Damon had gotten, starting to stand.

"Caroline?" Liam asked, walking closer, sighing of relief. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She stopped next to Caroline. Caroline was quietly sobbing. "Are you okay?"

Caroline put a hand over her chest. "Yeah." She looked at Liam. "I'm fine."

"Care, what happened?" Liam asked.

Caroline was hysterical, starting to shake and sob. "I'm fine."

Liam shook her head worriedly. "No. You're shaking. What-"

"I'm fine." Caroline told him. "I'm fine."

"Care, come here." Liam told her, wrapping his arms around her older sister.

Caroline breathed heavily, holding her younger brother, crying into her shoulder.

Liam held her worriedly.

 _Stefan: (voice over) "We did what we had to do."_

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma and Elena walked into the house.

Emma and Elena looked toward the living, which was bathed in blue-white light from the video game.

Stefan: (voice over) " _To protect Emma and Elena, to protect everyone."_

Emma and Elena exchanged a small smile.

Elena and Emma walked up the stairs.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Stefan and Isabella lowered Damon to the floor.

Damon was barely conscious.

Evelyn and Zach were in the room, stepping outside, waiting for Stefan and Isabella to come out.

Zach closed the door, locking Damon inside.

Stefan: (voice over) " _Yes, Damon, the headline reads, 'Deadly beast captured. All is well is Mystic Falls.'"_

Stefan, Isabella, Zach and Nicola turned around, walking out of the basement.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mayor Lockwood walked into the room. "Thank you for staying so late."

The Sheriff looked at him. "Did you get the Gilbert watch?"

Mrs. Lockwood was sitting next to her. "They claim it's packed away in their parents' things."

Logan sat down on the other side of the table as her, sighing. "I can get it."

"Good." Sheriff told him. "We're going to need it."

"Are you sure?" Mayor asked.

"Five bodies all drained of blood?" Sheriff asked. "I'm certain."

Logan looked up. "They've come back."


	6. You're Undead to Me

**Three Days Later**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Isabella walked down the hall of the basement, stopping at the cell door, looking between the gated window of the door, inside to check on Damon.

Damon was weakly lying on the floor. "Where's my ring?"

"Won't be needing it anymore." Isabella told him.

Damon groaned. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Isabella answered.

"What are you doing?" Damon complained weakly.

Isabella looked up at the ceiling, quoting something, mocking the words. "'During the Dark Ages, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.'" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Stefan still thinks he can teach me the history of vampires even though he should know by now that I already know."

Damon ignored her attempt to try to lighten the mood. "You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker." Isabella told him. "And, eventually, you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So, what, you're just gonna leave me in the basement forever?" Damon asked.

"Stefan's injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak." Isabella told him. "Once your circulation stops, we'll move you to the family crypt." She spoke with forced nonchalance. "And then in 50 years, we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon told her.

"You always have been," Isabella told him. "But you're not stronger than the vervain, and we both know it." For the first time since she had come down to check on her brother, she let herself be completely serious, showing how sorry she really felt. "I'm sorry." Damon didn't answer. "Didn't have to be this way"

Isabella turned around, walking out of the basement.

Damon groaned, lying his head back on the dirt floor of the cell.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) When A Heart Breaks - S.O. Stereo**

Elena was slowly waking up in her bed, depressed. She grabbed her diary off of the bedside table, sitting up, opening the journal, having a pen in her hand. Instead of writing, she put the cap back on the pen, closing her diary, setting it down.

Emma was at the other side of the room, looking toward her. "Don't know what to write, huh?"

"What should I write?" Elena asked. "About more confusion and more pain?"

"All right, then." Emma told her awkwardly, walking toward the bathroom, opening it to reveal Vicki inside, brushing her teeth.

Vicki stopped brushing her teeth, looking at Emma awkwardly, but her gaze wasn't at all that friendly. "I-I'm sorry." Emma looked at her in complete confusion. "I'm almost done."

"It's-It's okay." Emma told her. "Take your time."

Emma walked out of the room, closing the door, still confused.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Vicki opened the door with a sheepish smile, walking toward Jeremy on his bed. "I think you might be in trouble."

Vicki took something out of his hands, lying down on top of him.

"What'd you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Emma saw me." Vicki answered.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent." Jeremy told her. "A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry."

Vicki smiled, kissing him.

Jeremy rolled her over onto the bed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Kitchen**

Emma and Elena walked into the kitchen to see Jenna sitting at the counter.

"Jenna." Emma whispered. Jenna looked at them. Emma raised her voice, pointing at the ceiling. "Are you aware of what is going on upstairs?"

Jenna nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And you have no objection?" Emma asked.

Jenna scoffed. "He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Emma nodded in acknowledgement. Elena grabbed two bowls, handing one to Emma. Emma grabbed the cereal box. "Oh, and, uh... Just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

Emma chuckled teasingly. "Ooh. You're actually gonna do it. You're gonna go out with Logan."

Jenna looked up, smiling. "I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes."

"Just hopefully you have a better love life than me." Emma told her.

Jenna smiled, looking at Elena. "And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena answered. Emma poured milk into her cereal bowl. "'Hi, um, Elena, I, uh, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'"

Jenna chuckled.

Emma handed her the milk, whispering. "Your impression of Stefan sucks."

Elena took the milk, rolling her eyes.

"Have you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope." Elena answered. "And I'm not going to, either."

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked.

Elena put the milk down on the counter. "No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was gonna write in my diary this morning, and then I thought, 'What am I gonna write?'. "Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

Elena took a bite of cereal forcefully.

"Okay, then, sis." Emma told her awkwardly, pressing her lips together.

"I'll be fine." Elena told them, walking around Emma, past Jenna, toward the back door.

Emma nodded, taking a bite of cereal.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Kitchen**

Stefan, Zach, Isabella and Evelyn were in the room.

"He's awake." Isabella told them. "He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."

"No problem." Evelyn told them, taking a sip of coffee.

Zach turned to Stefan. "You're going to school?"

"Came here to live a life." Stefan told them. "It's about time I get back to that, and Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie?" Stefan asked. Isabella and Evelyn had to stop themselves from laughing. "I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"You are hiding something." Isabella told him, starting to walk past Stefan and Evelyn. "The fact that you're a 161 year old vampire."

Evelyn nodded in agreement. "What choice do you have? You came back here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was gonna be a part of it."

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn walked toward the door.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Why are you feeling guilty about that?"

Stefan nodded. "We didn't have a choice, Eve."

"There's always a choice." Evelyn told them. "We just picked the one that would save the most lives."

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Bonnie was lying on the bed. Bonnie had a candle in her hand, focusing on it, trying to light it with magic like she had done in the previous chapter.

Caroline was sitting at her vanity dresser, using make-up to try to cover her bite marks and bruises. "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and was kissing my neck... or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Caroline asked. "I don't wanna talk about Damon. I don't wanna talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal."

Caroline noticed Bonnie trying to light the candle in her hand with magic. "What are you doing with that candle?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline in slight surprise. "Um, nothing." She turned, putting it on the nightstand. She picked up the crystal Caroline had taken from Damon. "What's this?"

"Damon gave it to me." Caroline told them, standing, walking toward them. "Or, he was gonna give it to me." Caroline took the crystal from Bonnie. "All I know is... that it's mine now."

"It's ugly." Bonnie told her.

Caroline walked toward the window, where a coat and purse rack was, letting it hang from a hook. She turned, walking away.

The crystal swung lightly from its hook, the light catching the amber-colored, diamond-shaped crystal within its dark, iron setting.

...

 **Inside**

Caroline and Isabella were leading the way down the hall for a group of cheerleaders.

"The Sexy Suds Car Wash is tomorrow." Isabella told them. "The football team and the marching band have committed."

"Well, not all of the band." Caroline told them. "Just the ones that can pull off a bikini. I want in-your-face sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for God's sake."

Caroline handed out the fliers.

Isabella looked down the hall toward Bonnie, Emma and Elena.

Bonnie, Emma and Elena were looking toward her.

Isabella nodded. She followed Caroline and the others.

Emma scoffed. "I can't believe, that after everything, she's pretending like nothing happened."

"Unbelievable." Elena agreed.

"She's in denial." Bonnie told them. "Liam is just trying to help her readjust, but I think even he needs help on this one."

"I don't know why Liam needs help." Emma told them. "It looks like he's done one hell of a job." Down the hall, Emma noticed that Evelyn was walking toward her locker. "Oh, hey, Isabella and Evelyn are back in school." She looked at Elena. "Maybe you-know-who is too."

"Subtle, Em." Elena told her sarcastically.

Emma gave her a small smile. "Oh, Lena, you know I'm just trying to make you feel better."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Down the hall, Tyler, Liam and Matt were watching Evelyn.

"So what's up with you and the new girl?" Tyler asked.

"She's not new... sorta." Liam told him. "She's lived here before."

Evelyn was listening, smirking, starting to turn her combination lock.

Matt was smiling. "Didn't answer the first part."

"Nothing's up." Liam told him. "We're friends."

Evelyn opened her locker, putting her bag inside.

"Yeah, 'friends' don't look at each other like that." Matt and Tyler told him.

"Oh, really?" Liam asked. Evelyn pulled a book out of her locker, closing it. "And what are you doing about Emma?"

Tyler's smirk faded, looking insecure but cocky and the same time. "I'm working on it."

"Uh-huh." Matt told him sarcastically.

Liam looked toward Evelyn.

Tyler and Matt exchanged a knowing look.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella walked up toward Evelyn.

Evelyn looked to her. "Hey, Izzy."

"Hey, Eve." Isabella told her. "From what I've over heard Liam is okay, but Caroline is in some serious denial.".

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Uh-huh."

Isabella looked as if she just remembered something, smiling chuckling. "And Emma chewed his head off about it at the party. I mean, apparently she's sweet and nice, especially to the ones she loves, but if you hurt her, or the people she cares about, you better run for the hills."

Evelyn smirked, looking toward Emma, still chatting with Bonnie and Elena. She nodded, looking at Isabella. "So what's up?"

"Can you still pull off a bikini?" Isabella asked.

Evelyn nodded, looking to the side. "Oh, yeah."

Isabella and Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan approached Emma, Bonnie and Elena from behind.

"I got to go be somewhere right now." Bonnie told them, starting to walk away.

"Uh, yeah, so do I." Emma told them. "I'll be anywhere but here."

Emma gave Elena a look, following Bonnie, both of them leaving Elena and Stefan alone to talk.

Stefan looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry I haven't called."

"No worries." Elena told him. "I'll live."

"Isabella, Evelyn and I were dealing with Damon." Stefan told her.

"And did you?" Elena asked. "Deal with Damon?"

"Yes." Stefan answered. "Yeah."

Elena tilted her head skeptically. "For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me, but can I explain it all to you, please?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked away, sighing. "Sure." She looked at Stefan. "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill, around 4:00?" Stefan asked.

"Okay." Elena told him.

"Thanks." Stefan told her.

Caroline approached them. "Stefan? Where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan told her.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked.

"He's not coming back." Stefan told her. Elena looked at Stefan in slight surprise. "I'm sorry."

Stefan looked at Elena, walking away, leaving them alone.

Elena smiled a small, barely noticeable smile, turning to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is a good thing, Caroline."

Caroline looked forward in unblinking numb. "I know that."

...

 **The Grill**

Matt Liam and Emma were playing pool.

Elena approached them from behind. "Hey, guys, um, have you seen Stefan?"

"Nope." Liam answered. Elena sighed, starting to walk away. "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack." Elena chuckled. "Come on. We haven't played in forever."

Emma smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Isabella and Evelyn walked toward the front door together.

"Hey, Eve." Isabella told her.

"Hey Izzy." Evelyn told her.

They smiled, walking inside.

...

 **Kitchen**

Zach was standing in the room alone when he heard the front door open, looking toward the door. He stopped when he heard Damon coughing.

...

 **Basement**

Zach walked down the hall of the basement toward the cell, peering through the barred window to see Damon lying on the floor inside. "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?"

"So it was your vervain." Damon told him. "Good for you. And Stefan and Isabella has no idea... do they?" Zach didn't answer. "Family only runs so deep."

Damon coughed.

"We're not family, Damon." Zach told him.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a blood bag or something?" Damon asked. "I know Kaylin has some up in her room. I can smell them. But, I'd even settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that." Zach told him.

"You succeeded, Zach." Damon told him. "I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you don't visit, Damon." Zach told him. "You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house, that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn." Damon told him.

Zach scoffed, looking away. "I came to say good bye, Damon."

Zach turned away from the door.

Damon opened his eyes, rushing up to the door, gripping Zach's throat from behind through the barred window. "Unlock it." Zach gasped in pain, unable to breathe. "Unlock the door, Zach."

Isabella rushed toward them, prying Damon's weak hand away from Zach's throat.

Zach fell to the floor.

Damon groaned in pain, falling to the floor inside the cell.

Zach gasped for breath.

Isabella turned to Zach worriedly, making sure that he was okay. After she was satisfied that he was, she turned to look at Damon through the barred window. "Keep it up, Damon. More energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

Isabella turned to Zach.

"Thank you." Zach told her, trying to catch his breath.

"Any time." Isabella told him.

They walked down the hall toward the stairs.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Evelyn were standing together, waiting for Isabella and Zach to walk into the room.

Evelyn looked at Zach. "So, it wasn't the siblings that were stupid enough to go down there and get hurt, but you were." They both thought it was ironic. "Hmm."

"Shut up." Zach told her, smiling a small smile.

...

 **The Grill**

Matt, Liam, Elena and Emma were still playing pool.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom, like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena told him.

Emma laughed in agreement.

Matt took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm not going to lie. Your guys' brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah." Emma agreed, leaning over, hitting her next shot, making it into the far side corner pocket.

Elena's phone vibrated. She looked at it in disappointment.

Liam sighed. "How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena answered.

Oh, yeah." Emma told him teasingly. "You and Evelyn."

"God, you guys sound like Matt and Ty." Liam told them. "Like I told him, we're just friends."

Emma looked at Elena and Matt, tilting her head. "Did you believe that?"

Elena shook her head. "I didn't believe that."

"Me, either." Matt told her.

Liam scoffed. "Subject changing back to the girl that actually has a date today that isn't here."

Emma smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, though." Elena told them. "Stefan's going to be here soon." She leaned over the table, making a good shot. She looked at Liam, standing straight. "Which means, I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good." Matt told her sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like we weren't best friends or anything."

Emma and Liam chuckled. "Subtle, Matt."

Elena scoffed.

Matt took a shot.

"Okay." Elena told them. "Here goes." Matt stood straight. "What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Liam took a shot.

"Why, what's he done?" Matt and Liam asked.

"Not any one thing." Elena answered. "He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what?" Matt asked. "Like he's a serial killer and keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Emma gave him a look, lightly hitting him with the pool stick. Matt looked at her. "What did I do?" Emma tilted her head, waiting for him to get it. Matt nodded in understanding. "Clowns."

Elena chuckled. "No, of course not, but what do we know about him? Really?"

"He's great at football." Liam told her.

"He's a little bit of a loner." Matt added. Liam nodded, gesturing to Matt. "And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

Emma smiled.

Elena smiled, letting it fade. "So do you guys think I'm just being paranoid?"

Emma chuckled. "I think you should talk to him."

Stefan appeared behind Emma. "Talk to who?" Emma turned to face him, standing next to Elena. Stefan looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up." Stefan answered, walking closer.

Elena sighed. "Is everything okay?"

"There's this thing with my uncle." Stefan told them vaguely.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked.

"Okay." Emma told them awkwardly. "You two have fun."

Matt, Liam and Emma walked away, leaving them alone.

Stefan looked at Elena. "I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked. Stefan didn't answer. Elena chuckled without humor. "Okay."

Elena walked past him.

Stefan turned after her. "Uh, no, Elena..."

Elena turned to face him. "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

An old, dark-skinned man appeared, looking at Stefan in shock. "I know you. My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I know you." The man told him. "How could it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan told him.

"You haven't aged a day." The man told him.

Stefan looked at him expressionlessly.

Elena looked between them in confusion.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me?" Stefan asked, pulling Elena to the side. "Hey, can we-Can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?"

Elena shook her head in confusion. "Wait, what was that?"

"I-I don't know." Stefan told her. "Uh, nothing."

"Right, nothing." Elena said sarcastically. "Okay, um... I gotta go, Stefan." She turned to the door, walking past a group of people. "Excuse me."

Stefan watched her go, looking toward the man.

The man continued to look toward Stefan.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena sat at her desk, writing in her diary.

Elena: (voice over) _"I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you."_

...

 **The Grill**

Logan approached the Sheriff at the bar. "Evening, Sheriff." He sat next to her. "Anything?"

"We went over the entire west side of the lake." Sheriff told him. "All of the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat."

"Well, they're staying in town." Logan told her.

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Sheriff told him.

"There has to be a private residence." Logan told her.

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible." Sheriff told him. "These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan told her.

"What about the watch?" Sheriff asked.

"I'm working on it." Logan answered.

"I knew the Gilberts." Sheriff told him. "That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy."

Jenna's voice came. "Hey, Logan."

Logan smirked, standing, walking closer to Jenna. "I can't believe you really came."

"You have an hour." Jenna told him. "Make it count."

Logan smiled.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena was facing the window on her bed, lying on her stomach.

Emma was laying next to her.

Jeremy stood in the doorway of their room that led out to the hall. "You okay?"

Emma looked at him. "What's up?"

Jeremy shrugged, leaning against the doorway, smiling.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked.

Jeremy smiled. "Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." Elena answered.

Jeremy's smile widened. "Well, you should get something to eat."

Elena stood, walking past Jeremy, downstairs.

Emma looked at Jeremy. "What was that?"

"Stefan's downstairs, and he's cooking." Jeremy answered.

Emma smiled, nodding. "Very romantic."

"I was feeling romantic." Jeremy told her, chuckling, tossing her a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos.

Emma caught it. "What got into you today?"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted. "I just felt good."

"You know these are my favorite, right?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Jeremy answered. "You look beat. Get some rest."

Emma nodded going to her room.

Jeremy turned off the light, turning around, walking out of the room.

...

 **Downstairs**

Elena walked into the kitchen to see Stefan cooking in confusion. "Stefan?" She walked closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." Stefan answered, cutting cheese with a large knife. "Jeremy told me that chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store-bought. Sorry."

Elena stepped closer, standing on the other side of the island counter. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me, right?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded. "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off.

"She was..." Stefan trailed off. "Isabella's best friend, or, one of them, at least, for a long time. They were practically one in the same, except for the appearance differences. Katherine was the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh." Elena smiled a small smile. "She was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But, Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that... I'm not proud of. And I know that Isabella, Evelyn and even Elizabeth was tired of Katherine driving a wedge between Damon and me, and they made her choose, which is a lot more difficult than it sounds. But my biggest regret is not being able to make it right to any of them before she died." Elena nodded thoughtfully. "I miss them, but... I'm not longer crippled by their loss."

Elena looked at Stefan thoughtfully, relieved that she was finally hearing what she thought was the whole truth.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

 **(Song:) Be There - Howie Day**

Vicki looked at Jeremy. "It was very nice what you did for Stefan." She held up a bottle of medication. "Look what I found." She took a deep breath, reading from the label. "'Emma Gilbert, take one tablet every four to six hours, as needed for pain'."

Vicki sat down at the desk.

Jeremy stood. "Those are left over from the car accident."

Vicki opened the bottle, pouring the pills over the desk. "So she won't miss them."

Vicki picked up the pocket watch.

"No, not with that." Jeremy told her. "That's an antique." He took the pocket watch from her. Vicki sighed, grabbing another object to crush the pills into powder. "I feel like we're always getting high."

Vicki looked up at him. "That's the beauty of choice."

"Well, then let's choose not to." Jeremy told her. "I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?"

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me." Vicki told him.

Jeremy hesitated, shaking his head. "No."

"Good." Vicki told him, going back to crushing the pills into powder.

Jeremy smiled, sitting down on his bed.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena and Stefan were cooking together.

"I'm an avid reader." Stefan told her. "A huge Fitzgerald fan. 'The Great Gatsby,' his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Gresham. I think 'Seinfeld' is the best American television show for the past 50 years." Elena smiled, nodding in agreement. "But 'I Love Lucy' is all time. The loving cup episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch 'Taxi Driver' over and over again."

Elena started to cut some food. "Here, let me."

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board." Stefan told her. "Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Oh, Kayne. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Elena chuckled, looking away. "Easy."

"I didn't say anything." Elena told him. "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding me?" Stefan asked. "I love garlic."

Elena smiled, chuckling.

Stefan turned to the fridge, opening the door.

Elena accidentally cut herself with the knife. "Ow! Ah."

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan turned toward her to see blood welling up on her finger. "You okay?"

"Um..." Elena trailed off, using the towel to wipe the blood away, turning toward the window. "Yeah. Think so."

Elena began to wash her hands.

Stefan raised his hand, seeing Elena's blood on his little finger. He started to transform.

Elena saw his reflection in the window, turning off the water, turning to face him.

Stefan turned away before she saw.

"Your face..." Elena trailed off.

"I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan told her.

Elena stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Stefan." Stefan turned his head away so she didn't see. Elena stepped on the other side of him, trying to look at him. Stefan turned his head away so she didn't see. "Hey." Elena stepped behind him. Stefan looked forward so she didn't see. "Stefan." Stefan closed his eyes, exhaling, getting control over himself, returning to normal. He turned to face Elena calmly. Elena chuckled without humor. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

"Part of your charm." Stefan told her.

Stefan looked as if he would kiss Elena, but was hesitant to do so.

Elena leaned forward, kissing him. After a moment, they pulled away, and then kissed again sweetly.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon looked at the ceiling weakly. "Caroline. Caroline."

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was sitting on her bed, painting her nails and talking on the phone at the same time. "No, Tiki, do not do the one piece, okay? I've seen it on you, trust me. Yeah, we are going for stripper pole vibe this year."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon looked at the ceiling weakly. "Caroline."

...

 **Forbes House- Caroline's Room**

Caroline giggled, standing. "Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion." She walked toward her vanity dresser, placing her nail polish down on the surface, chuckling. "No."

She saw Damon's reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Caroline."

Caroline turned to face the direction she had seen Damon.

No one else was in the room.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow." She stepped toward her bed, facing the window. "2-piece. Okay, bye." She sat down. Damon's crow flew closer, landing on her window sill, cawing. Caroline used her pillow to push it away. "Shoo, shoo! Shoo!" The crow flew away, cawing. Caroline sighed, sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. "God."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon looked at the ceiling weakly.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Stefan was standing outside of the door, peering inside to Damon through the barred window.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked.

Stefan took a moment to respond. "Not particularly."

"You won." Damon told him. "You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena." He looked toward Stefan. "Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... is that I can walk away," Stefan told him.

Damon looked away.

Stefan walked away.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Sexy Suds Car Wash**

 **(Song:) Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3**

Girls were walking around in bikinis, boys were wearing swimming trunks. They were all washing cars and doing business.

Elena and Isabella were sitting together at the cash register table.

"No friend discounts." Isabella told her. "No freebies. No pay-you-laters. We are not running a charity here."

"No, we are not." Elena agreed.

Caroline approached from behind Isabella, lying a hand on Isabella shoulder, smiling. "So proud it's like having two of me. Didn't I teach her well?"

Isabella looked up at Caroline, smiling.

Elena chuckled.

Stefan approached them from behind Elena. "Hi."

"Hey." Elena told him cheerfully, standing.

"The event is called 'Sexy Suds', you know?" Caroline asked, tilting her head, walking away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah," Elena answered.

Isabella sighed, shaking her head, looking at Stefan and Elena. "Don't mind her." She looked behind them. "Oh, Eve's here. I'm gonna go say hi."

Isabella stood and walked away.

Elena looked at Stefan. "At least she's not obvious." Stefan smiled. Elena looked at Stefan's black hoodie. "I'm sorry, but I guess you're gonna have to take that off."

"I think you have to go first." Stefan told her, looking at her red, long-sleeved shirt.

Elena tilted her head. "Okay." She started to clumsily pull her shirt over her head to reveal a white undershirt, having a hard time taking it off. Stefan smiled, pulling off his black hoodie, helping Elena take off her shirt. "Okay, um... Sorry. So not sexy. Ugh."

Elena pouted, embarrassed.

Stefan chuckled, putting a hand on either of her cheeks. "I disagree."

They kissed.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn was here.

Isabella walked toward her, smiling. "You made it."

"Yeah." Evelyn answered.

"You look fabulous." Isabella told her.

Evelyn smiled. "Thanks."

"I half-expected you to come kicking and screaming." Isabella confessed.

Evelyn shrugged. "So, what can I do? Put me to work."

"Car washing." Isabella answered.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. "That's it?"

"That's it." Isabella answered.

"Okay." Evelyn told her, walking past Isabella to where the station was.

Evelyn picked up a sponge from a bucket of soapy water. She seemed to sense that someone was watching her, looking to the right to see Liam washing a black car.

Bonnie and Emma were standing on other ends of the car, washing it with him.

Evelyn smiled when she realized Liam was watching her, starting to wash a car.

Emma noticed Liam wasn't paying attention to them, following his gaze. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Liam asked.

"Uh-uh." Bonnie told him. "No. None of that tortured pining stuff."

"I'm just observing." Liam told them.

"Yeah, right." Bonnie told him. "Uh-huh."

"So much for the 'just friends', huh?" Emma asked.

Liam gave Emma a sarcastic smile.

"Doesn't matter if it's Elena or Evelyn." Bonnie told him. "Same rules apply."

A used, old, dirty, beaten down red car pulled up to them.

Bonnie turned to one of the other cheerleader. "Oh. Tiki. This one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki complained. She looked at the man driving the car. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie told her.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Tiki told them.

The man tossed his keys into the car, turning around, walking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Tiki leaned over to the soapy bucket water, putting the hose inside.

Bonnie looked at Tiki expressionlessly, looking from the water to Tiki.

The water magically exploded out of the bucket, soaking Tiki, making her squeal.

Bonnie and Emma tried to hide a smile.

Liam was laughing.

"What the-?" Tiki cut herself off. "Oh, my God. What the-?"

The hose was going insane, as if it had a mind of its own.

Matt stepped closer. "Whoa. Hey."

"What the hell?" Tiki demanded.

"Whoa!" Matt said, taking the house, turning it off. He handed a towel to Tiki, laughing. "Wet and wild, Tik."

Emma laughed.

Bonnie looked down, looking as if she knew that she had caused it to happen.

Evelyn had seen the entire thing, walking toward them.

Matt turned to her. "Hey, Evelyn."

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked.

Matt stepped over the water hose, walking closer to her. "I was wondering..." Bonnie and Emma watched them. Evelyn smiled, noticing that they were watching. Matt followed her gaze. Bonnie and Emma looked away, pretending to wash the car. Matt shook his head, looking at Evelyn. "Well, if your not busy or anything..."

"Liam Forbes." Evelyn said, smiling, tilting her head. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"A meal at the Grill, some pool-playing..." Matt trailed off. "Yeah, a date."

Bonnie and Emma smiled, still washing the car.

Evelyn smiled. "Sure."

Matt looked surprised. "Okay. All right."

Evelyn laughed. "You're surprised I say yes?"

"Well..." Matt trailed off, not able to finish, backing away. "Today, say 6:00?"

"See you there." Evelyn told him.

"Okay." Matt said. Evelyn smiled, turning around and walking away. Bonnie and Emma smiled, laughing quietly. Matt turned to face them, noticing their weird looks. "What?"

They didn't answer.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Logan was being filmed in front of the school by his camera man.

Jenna was leaning against the news van, watching, her arms crossed over her chest.

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach, William Tanner." Logan told them. "The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it."

The camera man stopped, taking the microphone from Logan, walking away.

Jenna stepped closer. "Classy."

Logan smiled, walking closer. "Thank you."

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked.

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan told her.

Jenna chuckled. "Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time."

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked.

Jenna looked up as if she was thinking, shaking her head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?" Logan asked.

Jenna shook her head. "Nada." She smirked. "Especially not having sex in the minivan."

Logan smirked. "That was a good day." Jenna looked at him weirdly. "What?"

Jenna laughed.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan and Elena were washing a car together.

Elena looked at Stefan's ring. "You're getting soap in that."

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan told her.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too." Elena told him.

"So does Isabella." Stefan told her.

"Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "It's the family crest from the Italian Renaissance."

Elena circled around the front of the car, standing next to Stefan. "Hmm." She took his hand, looking at the ring. "What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan answered.

"Oh." Elena told him. "You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag."

"No, it's-it's fine, really." Stefan told her, lowering his hand to his side. "Thanks, though."

"Okay." Elena told him. "I'm gonna get some more towels."

"Okay." Stefan told her.

Elena walked away.

Stefan looked at his ring that protected him from the sunlight, returning to washing the car.

...

 **Cash Register**

Isabella was sitting there alone.

Elena walked closer to her, sitting down. "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"Caroline went to get some more, but that was a while ago." Isabella told her, standing. "I'll go see what's taking her so long. Mind the money."

Isabella walked toward the school.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Caroline walked through the dark, abandoned hallway, trying to open the door at the end of the hall. It was locked. Hearing something behind her, she turned around, looking down both sides of the hallway.

No one else was there.

Caroline turned around to face a hallucination of Damon.

"Caroline, help me." Damon told her.

Isabella walked down the hall, toward her, seeing that Caroline seemed distant, unmoving, slowing to a stop in confusion. She couldn't see Damon. "Caroline?"

Caroline looked toward Isabella .

"Caroline." Damon told her to get her attention back. "Help me. Help me."

Isabella walked toward her. "Caroline, what's wrong?" Caroline turned around, walking down the hall. "Care!" Caroline ran out of the doors at the end of the hall, outside. Isabella ran after her. "Care! Where are you going?"

...

 **Outside**

Isabella pushed through the double doors, to get outside into the bright sunlight of the day. She looked around the parking lot of soaked, soap-covered cars, car washers, the band, the football team, and the cheer leading squad all out there with them. Elena was still at the cash register.

Caroline had disappeared.

Isabella continued to look around in absolute confusion.

Evelyn had been listening hiding a smile knowing what was about to happen.

...

 **Cash Register**

Emma was sitting next to Elena at the cash register. "So you think you saw his face change into something inhuman?"

"I know, I know what you're going to say." Elena told her. "It's stupid and I'm paranoid, and I need to stop looking for excuses to push Stefan away, just because I think that I'm not ready for a full-blown relationship so soon after what happened to Mom and Dad."

"Elena, it's been four months." Emma told her. "We're allowed to move on. You're trying to, and I am trying to. I just... I just wish that it was easier to do."

"I know." Elena told her.

The old man from the Grill the day before approached them.

"Hello." Emma told him. "That'll be $20."

Elena took the man's money, recognizing him. "I saw you yesterday. At the Grill. You were talking to a friend of mine?"

"Well, hun, I thought it was someone I knew." The man told her.

Emma leaned forward against the table. "Stefan Salvatore."

The man shook his head. "Nah, it can't be. Just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where did you think you saw him before?" Elena asked.

The man took a deep breath. "When I first moved here, I lived at the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Oh." Emma said, nodding for him to go on.

"Stefan was just passing through, visiting his uncle." The man told them. "I mean, none of us knew he was there until the attack."

"The attack?" Emma repeated.

"His uncle got killed." The man explained. "Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle?" Emma asked. "Zach?"

The man shook his head. "Joseph. I don't know a Zach."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't think we're familiar with the story." Emma told him, shaking her head.

"Why could you?" The man asked. "I mean, this happened years ago."

Tiki approached them from behind Emma and Elena, looking at the man. "Grandpa, you got to go. Mom wants you home."

"Ah." The man complained.

"Okay?" Tiki asked. The man turned around, walking away. Tiki looked at Emma and Elena. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little Alzy-heimer."

Elena shook her hand. "No, he was sweet." She stood, following after the man. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes." The man answered. "I remember his ring, and his brother..."

"Damon?" Emma asked, stepping closer.

The man nodded. "Yeah. I heard them talking about their older sister, but I never met her for myself. They said that they had gotten into a little bit of a situation years ago, and it had driven all of them apart."

"Let me guess." Emma told him. "Isabella was the sister's name."

"Yes." The man answered. "Stefan, Isabella and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" Elena asked.

"It was early June, 1953." The man answered. He nodded. "Yeah. June, 1953."

Emma and Elena exchanged a look of pure confusion.

...

 **(Song:) Save the Lies - Gabriella Cilmi**

Emma and Elena were standing together.

Elena looked toward Stefan as he was washing a car and speaking to Isabella and Evelyn.

Stefan looked toward them.

Elena smiled awkwardly.

Emma waved.

Isabella and Evelyn looked toward them.

Emma turned to face Elena. "Please tell me we can't honestly believe what that old man was saying."

"I have no choice but to at least suspect it, Em." Elena told her. "I mean, come on. Look at the facts. We both saw Jeremy cut Stefan with glass the night of the football game, and he was completely fine."

"It was someone else's blood." Emma told her.

"Do you really believe that?" Elena asked.

Emma hesitated, sighing. "No. Not exactly. I mean, I was close enough where I could hear skin tearing."

"Exactly." Elena told her. "And the way that Damon hurt Caroline, and all of the drama between them, Isabella, Evelyn and Zach..."

"What do you actually believe, Elena?" Emma asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Elena admitted. "That's why I need your help to figure it out."

Emma sighed, nodding.

Stefan walked toward them. "Caroline and Isabella finally freed you guys, huh?"

"Uh, we don't know where Caroline went." Emma told him awkwardly. "They abandoned us." She looked at Elena. "You know, I should go look for her, you know? Because if she find out that we even do one thing wrong here, then they will rip our heads off."

"Yeah, that's a, uh, that's a good idea." Elena told her. "Thanks, Em."

"Bye." Stefan told her.

"Bye." Emma told him, turning around, walking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena took Stefan's hands in her own. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No?" Stefan asked. "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right." Elena told him. Stefan smiled. "Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

"My uncle Zach." Stefan answered.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked.

Stefan took a moment to respond, shaking his head. "Kinda just spread out."

"Hmm." Elena hummed.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena answered.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed.

Elena smiled awkwardly.

...

 **Cemetery**

Vicki led Jeremy through the woods toward the cemetery.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki told him. They both chuckled. "Welcome to my other favorite party place."

"What, the cemetery?" Jeremy asked.

Vicki turned to face him. "Yeah. It's cool, huh?"

They continued to walk forward.

"Yo, Vicki!" A boy told her.

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki asked, walking toward two guys and a girl with red hair.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" Jared asked.

"This is Jeremy." Vicki told them. "He's cool."

"Smoke up." Jared told him.

The girl chuckled.

The other guy held a blunt toward Jeremy and Vicki.

Vicki smiled, stepping closer, taking the blunt, taking a puff, turning toward Jeremy, leaning closer. Jeremy tried to kiss her. Vicki blew the smoke into his face. Jeremy looked away, blowing out the rest, coughing slightly.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Sexy Suds Car Wash**

Jenna was sitting at a bench nearby the news van.

Emma approached her from behind, now wearing a white tank top over her bikini top and a white skirt over her bikini bottoms. "Your car was done an hour ago."

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked, standing, turning to face her.

Logan walked closer. "Hi. Emma, right?" He and Emma shook hands. "I think I met you once when you were nine."

"Oh." Emma said, pulling her hand away.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna told him.

"Ouch." Logan told her. "Here I thought we were making progress."

Jenna smiled smugly.

Emma looked at Jenna. "Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?"

Logan looked at Jenna. "If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?"

Jenna looked from Logan to Emma. "Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done." Logan told them. "Wait." He looked at Jenna. "One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house."

Jenna looked at Emma.

Emma smirked knowingly.

Jenna looked at Logan. "Fine. But you're eating left overs."

"Ooh." Logan said tauntingly, turning to Emma. Emma chuckled. "What do you need?"

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, '50s?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, at the station." Logan answered. "Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

Emma nodded. "I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver."

"Heading there now." Logan told her. Emma smiled a small smile. "Let's go."

Logan walked toward the news van.

Emma looked at Jenna. "If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Elena to know that I left."

Emma turned, grabbing her bag, looking toward Stefan and Elena washing a car together. She walked away, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Caroline, wearing a blue hooding over her bikini top, walking slowly toward the house, looking as if she was in a trance due to Damon's mind compulsion.

She could hear Damon's voice. "Caroline..."

Caroline continued to approach the mansion.

Damon's crow was sitting, perched on the doorstep.

Caroline approached a wall of back doors, all of them made of glass, trying to open the first two that she was standing next to. They were locked. She stepped to the left to get to the other two glasses doors, opening them, walking inside.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Caroline walked down the hallway toward the basement.

She heard Damon. "Caroline..."

Caroline turned toward the basement door, opening it.

...

 **Basement**

Caroline walked down the staircase to the basement. "Damon?" She turned, walking down the hallway of the basement toward the cell door. "Damon?" Inside his cell, Damon opened his eyes weakly. "Damon?" She looked through the barred window of the door, seeing Damon. "Oh, my God. What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to." Damon answered, struggling to stand weakly. "Very, very badly." Nearly falling, he caught himself against the wall, stepping closer to the door, looking at Caroline through the barred window. "Let me out of here. Please."

Caroline looked as if she was about to unlock the door. She stopped, looking at Damon. "You bit me."

"You liked it." Damon told her. "Remember?"

Caroline shook her head in confusion. "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember." Damon told her. "And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked.

"You're gonna open the door." Damon answered. Caroline didn't respond, didn't move. Damon repeated his words forcefully. "You're gonna open the door."

Caroline started to unlock the door.

Zach ran toward Caroline.

"No!" Caroline unlocked the door. "No! Get out of here." Zach told her, trying to keep the door closed. Caroline looked confused. "Run! Run!"

Caroline ran away.

Zach tried to force the cell door closed.

Damon forced it open, stepping outside, snapping Zach's neck, letting his body fall to the floor.

Unaware of what just happened, Caroline ran up the stairs, leading the way toward the door.

Damon ran after them, grabbing Caroline's ankle, pulling her down toward him, making her fall on the stairs.

Caroline turned toward him, kicking him in the face hard enough to make him let her go, making him fall to the floor.

Caroline ran out of the basement.

Damon continued to follow them.

...

 **Upstairs - Foyer**

Caroline ran down the hall toward the front door.

Damon followed them, grabbing Caroline by the arm, pulling her toward him.

Caroline turned toward the alcohol table, grabbing a bottle of bourbon, smashing it over his head, making him let her go. There was vervain in the alcohol, making his skin burn and sear, making him cry out in pain.

Caroline opened the door, running out of the house.

Damon stalked toward Caroline angrily.

Caroline had left the door wide open to where the sunlight was streaming inside.

Damon tried to follow her, but without his ring, the sunlight burned Damon's skin feverishly, making him scream. He stepped out of the sunlight, healing, breathing heavily.

Caroline ran down the road, never looking back.

Damon healed completely, glaring out of the front door toward the lawn.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Sexy Suds Car Wash**

 **(Song:) Boom - Anjulie**

Bonnie and Evelyn were sitting together on the hood of a car.

"I'm bored." Evelyn complained.

"I know." Bonnie told her, sighing. "I am, too."

Tiki approached them, two brooms in her hands. "Sweeper duty."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki answered.

"It's a car wash." Evelyn told her. "By definition, the pavement's clean."

"But not dry." Tiki told them.

"And we're doing this why?" Evelyn asked.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki answered, handing each of them a broom.

Bonnie took hers. "Fabulous and I thought Isabella was in charge." Tiki handed a broom to Evelyn, walking away . Evelyn looked after her incredulously.

Bonnie, sighed, looking away. "Oh, God."

Bonnie looked at the water-covered pavement, seemingly lost in thought.

The pavement magically burst into flames.

Bonnie seemed surprised, but like she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening.

The fire spread toward a blue car a few feet in front of her, setting the car on fire.

The crowd surrounding her started to scream, starting to yell in worry.

"Call the fire department!" A man called.

Bonnie remained the only calm person around, staring into the flames intently.

Isabella approached Bonnie from behind, trying to get her to stop. "Bonnie. Bonnie!" She grabbed both of Bonnie's arms. Bonnie seemed to feel the same thing that she had felt the first time she had ever touched Stefan, brought out of the trance. The flames magically extinguished themselves. Isabella turned Bonnie to face her. "Hey."

 **(Song Ends)**

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Isabella answered, letting go of Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to look behind her.

Smoke was still rising from the pavement.

Bonnie turned back to Isabella in complete confusion, horrified. "Did I do this?"

"I think so, yeah." Isabella answered.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked. Isabella slowly shook her head. "No? Don't tell anybody." Isabella nodded reassuringly. "Please."

Bonnie backed away from Isabella, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a look and watched her go in concern.

...

 **News Station - Computer Room**

Logan was showing Emma the ropes. "We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953, if it even happened." Emma answered, sitting down at the computers. "At the old Salvatore Boarding House."

Logan's phone rang. "Sorry, one second." He answered. "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." He hung up, looking at Emma. "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town?" Emma smiled a small smile. "All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Okay." Emma told him.

"All right?" Logan asked. Emma nodded. Logan started to walk out of the room, turning back to Emma. "Oh, hey." Emma looked at him. "Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

Emma smiled. "You got it."

"All right." Logan said. "Good luck."

Logan walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma turned to the computers, exhaling, beginning to type.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Jeremy and Vicki were sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around her, chuckling.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." Jeremy answered.

Vicki smiled. "They don't mind. They're dead. You know what? I'm gonna take this up a notch. Hey, Tony."

Vicki tossed a bottle of medication to the guy sitting next to the red-haired girl.

"Oh." Tony said, catching the bottle. He smiled. "Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!"

The girl took the pill bottle. "Well, thank you, Emma Gilbert, whoever you are."

Jeremy looked at Vicki seriously. "You took those from the house?"

"She wasn't using it." Vicki told him.

Jeremy stood. "She's gonna notice if they're gone." He walked toward Tony and the girl, taking the bottle from them. "That's not cool."

"It's no big deal, Jer." Vicki told him.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vic." Jeremy told her.

"Damn, dude." Jared told him.

"Vicki brought the party police." Tony told them.

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

"Shut up, Tony." Vicki told him in annoyance, standing, following after Jeremy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, what are we doing in a cemetery partying with a bunch of losers?" Jeremy asked.

"Those are my friends." Vicki told him.

"They're waste of space small-town lifers." Jeremy told her.

Vicki stopped walking. "Yeah? What am I?"

Jeremy turned to face her. "You're different, Vic."

"No, you are." Vicki told him. "You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what? You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the Grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers."

"Look-" Jeremy started.

"Go home, Jeremy." Vicki told him. "If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler."

Vicki turned around, walking back toward her friends.

Jeremy regretted what he had said in frustration, turning to leave.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Parking Lot**

The car wash was over.

There were police cars and a fire truck here now. The news van was here again, and Logan was reporting a story.

Stefan approached Elena. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elena turned to face him. "Yeah. I didn't get hurt during the fire, and I'm not the one who started it. I'm not really sure who did, though. Do you?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, not really."

Stefan turned to walk away.

Elena sighed, making him stop. "I know that there's something that you're not telling me, Stefan. I knew it from the moment that I met that old man yesterday. But I'm big on trust. And I don't want secrets you are keeping, even after everything that you just told me, so whatever you're holding back from me, the more you try to hide it, the more I won't stop until I figure it out. And I might have a hand helping me so that I can find out what you're hiding from me."

Elena turned to leave.

Stefan took a step toward her. "Elena-"

Elena turned back to him. "Are you willing to tell me everything? And I mean everything. If you just tell me, Stefan, then none of this would be needed. But if you don't, then I'm going to have to learn about it myself. And I can, and I will. Just remember that."

Elena turned around, walking away.

Stefan watched her go.

...

 **News Station - Computer Room**

Emma was still sitting at the desk, typing on the computer, searching for the story that the man had told her and Elena about.

 **Joseph Salvatore + animal attack**

There was one match found.

Emma clicked on the link.

A video appeared on the screen in black and white. A man from the year 1953 was reporting the story outside of the Salvatore Boarding House. "This is Michael Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Okay, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer." The paramedics wheeled out a body on a gurney, a white blanket lying over him to keep him concealed. Michael Fell looked at the camera. "Is that the nephew?"

The camera turned toward the house, zeroing in on a man's face standing just inside the doorway to the mansion.

Emma strained to see due to the bad quality, pausing the video, zooming it in on the man.

The man was revealed to be Stefan, dressed in 1953 attire.

Emma looked toward the door in confused suspicion. She looked back at the screen.

Stefan turned away from the camera.

Emma sighed, pulling out her phone, calling Elena. "You won't believe what I just found out."

...

 **Night - The Grill**

Evelyn had a jacket over her bikini attire, walking into the Grill, seeing Liam already there. She smiled, walking toward him.

Liam gestured to the seat in front of him, standing until she got there, both of them sitting down.

"So, what's this place got?" Evelyn asked.

"Not much." Liam answered. "But I can tell you the best thing they have. Nachos."

Evelyn laughed at the way he had said it, repeating the word in the same way. "Nachos I love nacho's."

Evelyn's phone was on the table, vibrating. She looked at the Caller I.D to see 'Izzy' was calling. Evelyn put the phone away, reaching over the table to take Matt's hand. "And I think I know what I can do to make this date more fun."

Evelyn stood, pulling Liam with her.

"What are we doing?" Liam asked.

"Having fun." Evelyn answered smiling, pulling him toward the pool table. "You're breaking."

Liam smiled a small smile.

Evelyn took two pool sticks, holding one toward Liam.

Liam took it.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

 **(Song:) Beauty of the Dark - Mads Langer**

The room was dark.

Caroline was lying in her bed, not seeming to remember anything that she had did today, looking out of the room in numb sadness.

Sheriff, their mother, walked into the room, looking at Caroline. "I didn't see you at the car wash."

"I left early." Caroline explained.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sheriff asked. "Anything you wanna talk about? Is it a boy thing?"

Caroline turned her head toward their mother. "Mom, if I wanna talk boys, I have Liam, or I'll call Dad. At least dad can successfully date one." Sheriff looked at her in slight hurt and surprise, turning, walking out of the room.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Isabella was standing on the porch. She was leaving a message on her phone. "Eve, if you're getting this message, it means you've gotten my last six. I'm serious, you and Stefan need to get home. Now. It's Zach. I don't know what happened, but Damon's out and I'm going to need backup..."

The end of the message time beeped, cutting her off.

Isabella sighed, hanging up her phone, looking at the house cautiously.

...

 **Inside - Basement**

Isabella ran down the staircase, down the hall, worriedly calling for her father. "Zach? Zach?" She turned around the corner, walking quickly toward the cell. "Zach!" She slowed to a stop, seeing Zach's dead body, his eyes still open, looking toward Isabella. She started to breathe heavily, remembering a different scene like this. "Josephine." She started to cry, running toward him, kneeling next to him, holding his body in her arms. She started crying, sobbing seeing Josephine and not Zach. "No! No, no, Josephine I'm so sorry!"

(What Josephine looks like)

Isabella started to calm down, sniffling, taking a deep, shaky breath. She reached toward his head seeing Zach again.

Zach's eyes were glassy, lifeless, lightless, gray.

Isabella slowly closed his eyes. The simple gesture seemed to make it more real to her. She gasped quietly, starting to cry harder, burying her head in his chest.

...

 **Upstairs - Living Room**

Stefan and Evelyn were standing together, walking into the house.

"You get a call from Izzy?" Stefan asked.

"Try several." Evelyn told him.

They stopped when they saw the living room was cluttered with blood bags.

Damon's dead crow was lying on the floor, drained of blood.

Worried, they both listened for anything, anyone else in the house.

They could hear Isabella crying.

"Izzy?" Evelyn called.

"Zach!" Stefan yelled.

They both ran toward the basement.

...

 **Basement**

Isabella heard them coming, looking up at them as they walked closer, still crying, but no longer sobbing. She didn't say a word, not making another noise.

"Oh, God, no, Zach." Stefan whispered, walking closer, kneeling to the left side of Isabella.

Evelyn knelt to the right side of Isabella.

Isabella closed her eyes, more tears falling.

Elena: (voice over) " _Dear Diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die."_

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

The crystal was still hanging from the hook on the rack by the window.

Caroline and Liam were dressed for bed, lying down in the bed.

Elena: (voice over) " _That's the world we live in."_

Caroline looked at the crystal, lying down, turning off the bedside lamp.

Both of them closed their eyes, ready for sleep.

Elena: (voice over) " _There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality."_

Moonlight streamed in through the window. The crystal caught the light, shining it toward Liam and Caroline, a pentagram within a circle of light appearing on the blanket that was covering them.

Elena (voice over) " _There is nothing that defies rational thought."_

...

 **Unknown House - Foyer**

An older, dark-skinned open opened the door to see Bonnie standing on the front steps, crying quietly.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie told her.

The woman nodded. "I know, dear."

Bonnie started to cry again. "Oh, Grams."

The woman, revealed to be Bonnie's Grams, wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Jenna walked into the room with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, looking around in confusion. "Logan?"

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Logan was going through everything in the room.

Elena: (voice over) " _People are supposed to be who they say they are."_

Logan found the pocket watch, holding it in front of him for him to see.

Elena: (voice over) " _And not lie or hide their true selves."_

Logan opened the door, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, walking toward the stairs.

Jeremy was standing in his way, looking at him in confused suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey." Logan told him. "Just looking for the bathroom."

Jeremy turned her head slightly to look at the open bathroom door across the hall.

Logan followed his gaze.

Jeremy looked at Logan suspiciously.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Isabella was still holding Zach's body, no longer crying, but tears still staining her cheeks, looking forward in absolute numb.

"Izzy." Stefan whispered. Isabella didn't look up. "Isabella."

"Izzy." Evelyn whispered. "Look at me." Isabella took a deep breath, looking up at them. "I know this brings back memories but you have to keep it together."

Stefan looked between them in confusion.

Isabella took a moment to respond, another tear falling, her voice a whisper. "I'm gonna kill him."

Stefan slowly nodded, looking toward Evelyn . "We can't do it without you." Evelyn didn't answer. "There's no other way, Eve."

"I know." Evelyn sighed knowing that if the brothers knew the truth then Damon would never have done this. Evelyn looking at Isabella sympathetic. She looked at Stefan and Isabella. "I'll help you."

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Elena: (voice over) " _People aren't supposed to hurt other people. People that they know. People that they care about."_

Emma was alone in the room, thinking about everything that had happened.

Emma: (voice over) " _Dear Diary. I am a believer. I have to be. I can't deny what's right in front of me. Someone who never grows old."_

...

 **Flashback - 1.04 "Family Ties"**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Historical Society Display Room**

There was a view of the guest registry from 1864.

 **Stefan Salvatore**

 **Isabella Salvatore**

 **Damon Salvatore**

...

 **Day - News Station - Video From 1953**

Stefan turned away from the camera.

The Old Man: (voice over) " _1953_."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma looked into the mirror, running her hands through her hair, looking at her hand.

Emma: (voice over) " _Never gets hurt..."_

...

 **Flashback - 1.03 "Friday Night Bites"**

 **Night - Football Game - Pre-Party**

Stefan's hand was cut, bleeding.

Elena took his hand in hers. "Oh, my God, your hand. Is it deep? How bad is it?"

Emma was standing nearby, watching them in confusion.

Stefan opened his hand, revealing that it was healed.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma looked at a picture of Stefan and Elena on her dresser.

Emma: (voice over) " _Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..."_

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Sexy Suds Car Wash - Cash Register**

Emma was sitting next to Elena at the cash register. "So you think you saw his face change into something inhuman?"

...

 **Flashback 1.01 "Pilot"**

 **Night - Bridge By Party**

Stefan started to transform.

Elena looked at him. "Hey, um, are you okay? Your eye."

Stefan looked away.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma looked into her reflection in the mirror.

Emma: (voice over) " _Girls bitten..."_

...

 **Flashback - 1.04 "Family Ties"**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Bathroom - Founder's Party**

Emma pulled at Caroline's scarf to reveal a bite mark on her neck. "What is that? Oh, my God, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Caroline told her.

Emma let her go.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma sighed, sitting on her bed, thinking.

Emma: (voice over) " _Bodies drained of blood..."_

 _..._

 **Flashback - 1.01 "Pilot"**

 **Night - Woods By Party**

Vicki suddenly woke, gasping loudly in horror and pain.

...

 **Flashback - 1.02 "Night of the Comet"**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Evelyn and Emma were walking along the sidewalk together.

"It was an animal that attacked them." Evelyn told her.

"Well, according to Matt Vicki says she was attacked by a vampire." Emma told her.

Evelyn's eyes widened slightly.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

The more Emma thought about it, the more convinced she became. She ran out of the room.

...

 **On The Road**

Elena was in her car, driving at a fast speed with Emma in the passenger seat.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Vicki, Tony, Jared and the other girl were listening to the same song that had been playing throughout the entire montage, from the moment Caroline, Eliza and Sheriff had been speaking.

Jared held a bottle toward Vicki. "Donovan?"

Vicki seemed to be thinking about the fight with Jeremy, depressed. "No, I'm good."

Vicki sighed.

The music stopped playing.

"Not it." Jared told them.

"Not it." Tony told them.

"Not it." The other girl told them. She laughed. "Ah, Vicki."

Vicki seemed annoyed, standing, walking toward the car, turning the radio back on, allowing the song to continue playing.

Damon wasn't far away from her, coughing, groaning.

Vicki looked toward him. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Come here." Damon told her weakly. "Come here."

"You don't look good." Vicki told him, stepping closer reluctantly.

"Come closer." Damon told her. "I have something-" He coughed. "That I have to tell you."

Vicki walked closer.

Damon nearly fell.

Vicki caught him in her arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." She helped him stand. "I got you, I got you. It's okay. It's okay."

Damon put a hand over her mouth, tilting her head to the side, biting her neck, feeding. Vicki screamed and struggled, but the more that Damon fed, the stronger he became. He was able to restrain her. Vicki slowly grew weaker, unable to scream anymore.

Damon pulled back in relief for a moment, breathing heavily. He returned to feeding.

Vicki's hand slipped off of the car.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Isabella still held her Zach's body in her arms, completely numb, completely silent.

Isabella stood, walking out of the hall angrily.

Evelyn and Stefan stood slowly turned after Isabella.

Isabella opened a box, pulling out two stakes, tossing two to Evelyn and Stefan.

They ran out of the basement.

...

 **Upstairs**

Isabella, Stefan and Evelyn ran down the hall, into the foyer, to the door.

Isabella pulled it open.

Elena and Emma turned toward them quickly, scared and defiant. "What are you?"


	7. Lost Girls

**Flashback - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Stefan stepped out onto the porch of the mansion, wearing 1864 finery. His suit was beige colored and sophisticated, a black bow tie around his neck, his hair slicked back.

A horse draw carriage arrived to the house. The horse keeper stepped down, placing a foot stool on the ground in front of the door to the carriage, opening it, holding his hand toward one of the ladies inside.

The first lady was dark-skinned, dressed nicely for the time, taking his offered hand, stepping out of the carriage.

Stefan watched them from his position on the porch.

The first lady turned toward the two ladies in the carriage, helping them out.

One lady Katherine, looked up to Stefan.

The second lady Elizabeth stood next to her sister.

Stefan stepped closer. "You must be the Pierce's."

Katherine held out her hand for Stefan to take. "Please." Stefan took her hand. Katherine curtsied slightly. "Call me Katherine and her Elizabeth."

Stefan smiled.

Katherine smirked.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Isabella pulled the door opened. Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan stopped when they saw Elena and Emma.

Elena and Emma turned toward them quickly, scared and defiant. "What are you?" Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella didn't answer. Elena repeated their question forcefully. "What are you?"

Evelyn looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elena and Emma regretfully. "You know."

"No, I don't." Elena told them.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Isabella told her in boredom.

Emma shook her head. "It's not possible. It can't be."

Evelyn put down the stake in her hand, stepping forward.

Emma and Elena stepped back.

Isabella spoke carefully. "Everything you know... and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

Elena and Emma swallowed their fear. "What are you?"

Isabella and Evelyn slowly looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elena and Emma blankly, waiting for their reaction.

Evelyn looked at Elena. "We're vampires."

Elena showed her fear. "We shouldn't have come."

Elena and Emma started to back away.

Stefan stepped forward. "No, please."

"No." Emma told them, still backing away.

Elena and Emma ran around Stefan, toward her car.

Emma got in the car but Stefan appeared in front of Elena.

Elena froze in shock, looking toward Evelyn and Isabella. She looked at Stefan. "How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan told her.

Elena tried to step around him.

Stefan stepped in her way.

"Let me go." Elena told him.

"There's things you both have to know and understand." Stefan told her, gently holding her arms.

"Let me go!" Elena told him.

Stefan let her go. "Elena, please."

Elena ran toward her car, getting inside, Emma drove away.

Evelyn stepped onto the porch. "Nicely done, Stefan." She walked out to the sidewalk. "Go after her." Stefan didn't react. "Now."

Stefan rushed away.

Evelyn and Isabella sighed, hesitating.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Elena and Emma got out of Elena's car, running toward the front door, unlocking it.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, closing the door behind her. "You were right." Emma stepped closer to her to comfort her. Elena took a deep breath. "You were right about everything. Stefan, Evelyn, Isabella, Damon..."

"I know." Emma told her. "I really didn't want to be?"

"But you were right, I-I should've listened to you." She repeated her words in a whisper. "I should've listened to you." Emma realized how overwhelmed her sister really was, wrapping her arms around her worriedly, reassuringly. "I'm scared, Em."

"Shh." Emma told her, putting a hand on the back of Elena's head. She looked behind her in worry. "Elena..."

Elena and Emma pulled apart, turning to face the door.

The door was wide open, Stefan standing there, closing the door behind him. He looked between them. "So this is the hand that's been helping you find out what I was hiding from you. Guess I should've seen that one coming."

"Why are you here, Stefan?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I'm not here to hurt either of you." Stefan told them. "I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died..." Elena trailed off.

Stefan shook his head. "No. That was Damon."

"Damon?" Emma repeated.

"Yes." Stefan answered. "I don't drink human blood. Evelyn and Isabella don't drink from the living, and they doesn't kill anyone to feed. That's not how we choose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, do not tell anybody else."

"How can you ask us that?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons." Stefan answered. "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go." Elena told him. "Just go, please. Go. If you mean no harm, then you'll go."

Stefan shook his head in sad regret. "I never wanted this."

Stefan disappeared.

Emma sighed in relief, walking toward the door, locking the chain lock, the dead bolt, and the doorknob. She turned to face Elena.

Elena started to cry.

Emma walked toward her instantly, wrapping her arms around her, letting her cry.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Damon fed from Jared's body hungrily, letting his dead body fall, sighing. He took his wrist, using his sleeve to wipe the blood away. "Mm."

Damon stood, grabbing his legs, dragging him toward the fire, letting the body burn. He grabbed a bottle of tequila, looking around, approaching Tony's dead body, searching through his pockets. Finding nothing, he doused the body with tequila. He approached the girl's dead body, searching her pockets, finding a cell phone, taking it out, dialing a number, dousing the body with tequila.

Isabella voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

"I want my ring." Damon told her.

Isabella was in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House, walking toward the cell. She stopped when she heard her brother's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Sizzler." Damon told her, putting a tree branch into the flames, walking toward the separate bodies. "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it." Isabella told him. "Where are you? What have you done?"

Damon set fire to one of the bodies. "No. What have you done? You and Stefan are the ones that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done..." He set fire to another body. "Whoever I've sucked dry, is on you, big sister."

Isabella sighed. "You're being careless. How many animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Izzy." Damon told her in annoyance. "Where's my ring?"

Isabella sounded completely serious. "I gave it Zach to hide." Damon looked like he knew he made a mistake. Isabella looked down the hall toward Evelyn exchanging a look. "You know, our nephew three-times removed." Damon's expression remained blank at Isabella's attempt to make him feel. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

There was a moment of silence.

Damon narrowed his gaze, smirking, realizing that his sister was lying, tilting his head. "Ah, you almost got me." He returned serious. "Where is it?"

Isabella sighed. "I'll get it back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?" Damon demanded. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Where is it? I want my ring, Izzy, or my next stop is Elena's. I'll kill every last person in that house, not just her and Emma . Would Stefan be motivated by the deaths of Aunt Jenna, brother Jeremy? Or what's the quarterback's name again? Matt?"

Isabella and Evelyn exchange an angry look, speaking to Damon angrily. "We already want you dead. Don't give us another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you all apart." Damon replied.

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked. "Is that before or after you get your ring back?"

Damon was brought up short, knowing that Evelyn had him. "Just get it."

Damon hung up.

Isabella hung up after a second, looking at Evelyn both wondering what to do.

In the cemetery, Damon noticed that he hadn't burned Vicki's body, grabbing the bottle of tequila, walking toward her, dousing her with the alcohol.

Vicki wasn't dead. She was unconscious and severely weak, coughing.

Damon threw the bottle aside, kneeling next to Vicki in approval and amusement. "You just don't wanna die, do you?"

Vicki was too weak to answer, too weak to open her eyes, turning her head away.

Damon tilted his head curiously.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Evelyn was on the phone.

Stefan's voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Stay at Elena's." Evelyn told him. "Damon wants his ring, and the alternative is either killing her and her entire family, or..."

Evelyn didn't finish.

Stefan turned to face the house that he still hadn't left. "Thanks for the warning."

Evelyn hung up, looking toward Isabella and Zach.

 **(Song:) Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne**

Isabella was back to holding Zach.

Evelyn slowly walked toward her. "Izzy..."

"I'm sorry." Evelyn told her softly. Isabella didn't move. Evelyn knelt on the other side of Zach's body, facing Isabella. "Izzy..."

Evelyn gently started to take Zach's body from her grasp not wanting to see Isabella in pain anymore.

Isabella gripped more tightly instantly. "Don't touch my daughter."

"Izzy." Evelyn whispered sadly.

Evelyn kept her voice a whisper, worried about Isabella. "Izzy. He wants to kill everyone Stefan and I care about, and everyone they care about if we don't do what he says besides Zach is not your daughter." Isabella moved her head in a nod in understanding. "Let's go, okay?"

"Yeah." Isabella whispered.

Evelyn slowly tried to take Zach away from her grasp.

Isabella took a, quiet, deep breath. Her fingers slowly loosened their hold.

Evelyn laid Zach's body on the floor gently.

Isabella started to breathe slightly heavily, trying to fight to keep her emotions back from the surface, starting to cry again. She closed her eyes, sobbing.

Evelyn looked at her in guilt and grief, taking Isabella's arm, pulling her closer, wrapping her arms around her sadly, comfortingly, sympathetically and reassuringly. Isabella leaned her head against Evelyn's shoulder, crying, slowly wrapping her arms around her wishing Alyanna was here since she knew the whole story.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena sat on her bed, having her diary open and a pen in her hand, trying to think of what to write. She couldn't, looking away toward the open door.

Emma was standing at the open door looking at Elena.

Elena shook her head hopelessly. "How can you even go on as if it's a normal day?"

Emma walked toward Elena's bed. "Because I'm not in denial." She lays on Elena's bed, running her hand through her hair, turning to face Elena. "I'm just freaking out." Elena nodded in acknowledgement. Emma looked at her in sympathy. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible." Elena answered. "I'm freaking out, I'm in denial, I have no idea what's going on, and I have no idea what to do about it..."

Emma seemed to get an idea. "Then we should probably get an idea, straight from the source."

Elena looked at her in confusion.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

 **(Song:) Stood Up - A Fine Frenzy**

Emma, Elena and Stefan were sitting together at a table.

"You said you would explain everything." Emma told him. "That's why I asked you to meet us here." Stefan nodded, waiting for her to go on. "When you Google 'vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan told them.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena told him.

"Yes." Stefan agreed.

"And, somehow, sunlight's not an issue?" Emma asked.

Stefan held up a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet.

The waitress across the table from Stefan sat down their orders. "Hi. Here are your drinks."

Elena took her drink. "Thank you."

Emma took her drink.

Stefan took his drink, holding up his hand to show them his ring just like Damon's. "Damon, Isabella and I have rings that protect us. Evelyn has a necklace."

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decorative." Stefan answered.

"Holy water?" Emma asked.

"Drinkable." Stefan answered.

"Mirrors?" Emma asked.

"Myth." Stefan answered.

"You said neither you, Evelyn or Isabella kill to survive." Elena told him.

"Animal blood keeps me alive." Stefan explained. "Evelyn and Isabella take blood bags from blood banks. They call it a necessary evil if they doesn't want to kill people. But neither of us are as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked accusingly.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous." Stefan told them. "Believe me."

"He was hurting her!" Elena told him.

"He was feeding on her," Stefan corrected. "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her."

"Wait..." Emma trailed off. "Vicki, the scarves that Caroline wore did..." Stefan nodded in answer to the question she hadn't asked yet. "Damon hurt them, too?"

"Yes." Stefan answered. "But if he wanted to kill any of them, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" Emma demanded.

"No, no, none of his is okay, Emma." Stefan told her. "We know that."

Stefan sat back in his chair.

"Are there any others aside from you Evelyn, Kaylin and Damon?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore."

"'Not anymore'?" Elena repeated.

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody." Stefan told them. "That's why it's important that neither of you tell anyone."

Emma shook her head. "I can't promise that."

"Give me today." Stefan told them. "I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourselves what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Sheriff and Logan were looking over the bodies that Damon had left in the cemetery.

Logan covered his nose and mouth with disgust. "Never smelled one this bad before."

"It tried to cover its tracks." Sheriff told him.

Logan stood. "Are you sure?"

Sheriff stood. "I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?" Logan asked.

"Doc will have to check their dental records." Sheriff told him.

"What story should I run?" Logan asked.

Sheriff turned to face him, sighing. "Drug deal gone bad." Logan gave her a look. "It's not too big a stretch."

Logan nodded. "I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good." Sheriff told him.

A Deputy stood next to them. "Found this in the brush about 10 yards away."

Sheriff took the hand bag away from him, opening it, pulling out Vicki's ID. "Vicki Donovan."

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"I went to high school with her mother, Kelly." Sheriff explained.

Logan gestured around the bodies. "Think she's one of these?"

"I hope not." Sheriff told them.

The Deputy and Logan nodded.

Sheriff looked worried.

...

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Foyer**

Isabella was pacing impatiently inside, her hands clasped behind her back her hair was long.

Katherine and Elizabeth stood with her, laughing lightly at her behavior. "How long has it been since you last seen your older brother?"

"Too long." Isabella answered, turning to face her, stepping closer. "He should be home by now."

Isabella turned away, returning to pacing.

Stefan stepped closer. "Isabella." He looked at his big sister with regret. "Damon's had to have his leave delayed."

Isabella's expression fell in sadness, disappointed, Elizabeth looked at Isabella sympathetic. "But he's supposed to come home."

Isabella turned to face Stefan.

Stefan looked behind Isabella to the open front door. "I'm sorry."

Damon approached Isabella from behind, wearing his Confederacy uniform. He seemed different than he did now. He was a gentlemen, kind and loving. "Oh, don't ever be sorry if you've never done a less than desirable thing, brother."

Isabella smiled a surprised smile, turning to face Damon.

Damon smiled, wrapping his arms around his big sister tightly.

Isabella held him tightly in relief. She pulled away, giving Stefan and Damon a look. "It's not nice to play with a sister's emotions especially since her daughter died a year ago."

Stefan and Damon looked guilty but Isabella pulled them both into a hug.

The three siblings embraced tightly.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - On the Road - Isabella's Car**

 **(Song:) Weight of the World - Editors**

Isabella was driving her and Evelyn down the road, listening to the song on the radio, barely moving her head to the beat. Her phone rang. She took it out to see that Damon was calling. She sighed, answering moodily. "What do you want?"

Damon walked through the living room, of the Salvatore Boarding House, on his phone. "What do I want? You know what the hell I want. Where are you, Isabella ? I'm trapped, at the house, and I'm getting really bored." He stepped carefully around a ray of sunlight on the carpet. "And really impatient. And I don't do bored and impatient. Just like you, except when I'm bored and impatient, I kill people."

"Aw, you poor baby." Evelyn told him sarcastically.

Damon stopped at the drink table, pouring him a glass of bourbon. "Yeah, you're gonna think that if you don't bring me my ring."

"You killed our nephew." Isabella told him incredulously.

"I don't care." Damon told her.

Isabella looked at Evelyn both coming to a decision . She sighed, looking out of the wind shield. "Stefan's getting your daylight ring."

"Yes!" Damon cheered, hanging up.

Isabella exhaled in defeat, sitting back against her seat, looking out of the wind shield. "Where did you learn about Josephine?"

"Elizabeth told me some details but not all of them." Evelyn answered.

"Good old Elizabeth always wanting to protect people." Isabella told her.

Evelyn chuckled. "I really wish she was here she would be able to handle Damon."

"Yeah." Evelyn repeated. "She and Damon are best friends he always listened to her."

Isabella and Evelyn shared a smile remembering the good times.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon walked around the drink table. "Damn it." He looked toward where Vicki laid on the couch, a cloth over her bleeding neck. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch." He walked toward her. "Please." He sat on the table next to he, pulling the cloth away to reveal her bleeding vampire bite. "I got you good, didn't I?" Vicki was too weak to respond. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." Damon drank his drink, sighing, standing, walking around the couch to stand behind Vicki's head. "I'm so gonna regret this." He bit his wrist, holding it to Vicki's lips, making her drink. "Okay." Vicki gasped in confusion, trying to turn her head away. "Drink up." Vicki relaxed, drinking. "Drink it up. Don't drip." Vicki took hold of his arm, drinking. "There you go. Good girl. That's it."

Damon looked up in boredom.

...

 **Woods**

Elena pulled her car toward an unknown destination.

"Stop here." Stefan told her.

Stefan, Elena and Emma got out of the car, looking around the shambles of an old home, the overgrowth of the evergreen forests covering most of it, except for the big artifacts, including statue pillars.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"I wanna show you something." Stefan told them.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Emma asked.

"This didn't use to be nowhere." Stefan told them. "Used to be our home."

Emma's curiosity peaked, closing the car door, walking toward Stefan.

Elena hesitated, following. "It looks so..."

"Old?" Stefan finished. "It's because they are."

"Wait." Emma told him. "How long have you...?"

"I've been 17 years old... since 1864." Stefan answered.

Elena hesitated, overwhelmed. "Oh, my God."

"You said you wanted to know." Stefan told them. "I'm not gonna hold anything back." Elena looked away. Emma waited for Stefan to go on. "Half-century before the boarding house was even built, this was our family's home. Damon, Isabella and I, we were all born here." Emma walked closer. "The Salvatore siblings, best of friends."

...

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Stefan and Damon ran out of the house together. Damon held a football in his hands.

"Wait." Stefan told him. "Where did you learn this game?"

"Camp outside Atlanta." Damon answered, running opposite of Stefan. "One officer picked it up at Harvard. Catch."

Damon threw the ball toward Stefan.

Stefan caught the ball.

Isabella walked down the stairs, smiling.

"Now, now, Isabella." Stefan told her, chuckling. "I know you like games, but..."

"You won't hurt me." Isabella told them.

"No?" Damon asked.

Isabella, giggling. "No."

"Okay," Damon told her, running toward Stefan glad to see his big sister smiling again.

"Wait, wait." Stefan told him. "What are the rules?" He sidestepped Damon, laughing. "What are the rules?"

Katherine and Elizabeth walked onto the porch, standing beside Isabella. "Who needs rules?" Stefan and Damon turned to face them. "Mind if we join you?"

"Well, you could, uh..." Stefan trailed off, walking closer. "You could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."

Katherine laughed. "Somehow, I think you play rougher." She took the ball from Stefan's hands, looking at Isabella and Elizabeth. "Help me, Izzy, Sis."

Elizabeth laughed, both running after her. The girls ran away, leveling the game.

Damon and Stefan watched them.

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon asked. He pointed at Katherine. "That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. And if Elizabeth has somehow managed to help Isabella within a week of living with this family, then she may as well be the one. If not for you, then for me."

Damon ran after the girls.

Stefan followed.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Elena was in shock. "You knew Katherine and Elizabeth in 1864? Damon made it seem like-"

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken." Stefan told her, turning to face them. "He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same woman one hundred..." Emma trailed off, tilting her head, doing the math in her head. "...forty five years ago?"

Stefan stepped closer. "She wasn't just any girl."

...

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Katherine, Elizabeth and Isabella were running through the maze of plants in the backyard, laughing, giggling.

Elizabeth looked almost sad like she was remembering a time someone else chased her.

Stefan ran after Isabella, nearly touching her shoulder Isabella ran faster.

Katherine paused on the other side of the maze, waiting for Stefan to run after her, laughing, running away.

Isabella ran out of the exit of the maze.

Stefan noticed, running toward her.

Isabella ran out of the maze before her brother got to her, running to the statue, gripping tightly. "Ha! I win." She slowly let go of the statue. Katherine, Elizabeth and Stefan approached her. "What's my prize?"

"What would you like it to be, big sis?" Damon's voice asked.

Isabella, Elizabeth, Katherine and Stefan looked toward him.

Damon was in his Confederacy uniform, sitting on his suitcases.

"They extended your leave?" Isabella and Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon told them, standing, smiling.

Isabella smiled, running into his arms.

Stefan walked closer. "Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring."

Stefan wrapped his arms around them. The three siblings embraced for a long moment.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine told them.

Stefan and Damon stepped to the side to face her, standing on either side of their sister.

"How is that, sister?" Elizabeth asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Now I'll have all of you to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball." She looked at Isabella. "If you'll allow me, I would be very happy to find someone perfect for you. I have just the right man in mind."

Isabella smiled. "If you insist."

Katherine smiled. "Wonderful." She looked from Stefan to Damon. "Now, what about me?"

Katherine clasped her hands behind her back, turning away.

Stefan and Damon let go of Isabella.

Damon removed his hat, bowing forward. "With pleasure."

Stefan spoke at the same time. "I would be honored."

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

Isabella looked only slightly unhappy.

Elizabeth looked at her sister wondering what she was planning.

Katherine smiled, turning to them.

Damon replaced his hat, standing straight.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue?" Katherine asked, starting to walk around them. "How will I ever choose?"

Katherine walked away.

Isabella and Elizabeth didn't seem to like that Katherine was already coming in between Stefan and Damon.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - On the Road - Isabella's Car**

Isabella was telling the same story to Evelyn as she continued to drive. "And that should've been my first freaking clue that she would destroy our lives."

"I knew Katherine was a bitch I just didn't know how much." Evelyn told her. "Now I get why Elizabeth and Katherine had that falling out."

Isabella nodded in agreement.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan looked at Emma and Elena. "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

Emma turned to face him in realization. "The first Founder's Party." Stefan nodded. "Where you signed the registry."

Stefan nodded. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset." Elena told them, sitting down on the stone bench behind her.

"That's the thing about Damon." Stefan told them. "He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Fader - The Temper Trap**

Damon leaned against the wall behind him.

Vicki walked down the stairs, completely healed and fine, running a towel through her wet hair, in nothing but a tank top and her underwear. "Oh, man. That show was so great." She looked into the mirror at the bottom of the stair case, noticing that she was healed. She turned to Damon. "What did you give me?"

"Some blood." Damon answered. "You loved it."

Vicki stepped closer. "I did?" Damon nodded. "Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

Vicki stood in front of him, leaning against the wall behind her.

Damon compelled her. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

Vicki was brought out of her trance. "Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit?" Damon smirked. Vicki smiled, tilting her head, closing her eyes. "That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Damon told her.

Vicki smiled, immediately holding her wrist toward Damon.

Damon bit into his own wrist, holding it toward Vicki. He bit into Vicki's extended wrist, making her gasp slightly in pain, drinking.

Vicki took Damon's wrist, drinking.

Vicki and Damon continued to drink each other's blood.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan looked at Elena and Emma. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. Now, I didn't know it at the time, but turns out that night..." He stepped toward them. "Katherine was with him, too."

"So, he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked.

Stefan smirked bitterly. "Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal."

...

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Katherine and Stefan were in bed. Stefan laid over her, kissing her. Katherine deepened the kiss, rolling Stefan onto the bed, sitting on his lap, pulling up closer, kissing him. Stefan kissed her neck. Katherine looked up at the ceiling.

Stefan placed a hand on her cheek. "I will love you forever."

Stefan kissed her cheek, trailing down her neck.

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine told him.

"Not long enough." Stefan told her, kissing her.

Stefan kissed either side of her neck.

Katherine transformed, revealing that she was a vampire.

Stefan looked at her in fear.

Katherine tilted his head to the side, biting his neck, feeding.

...

 **Next Morning - Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Katherine stood in front of her mirror, holding herself against it while her hand maid fastened her dress from behind.

Stefan laid in bed, slowly waking, rolling over. There was a stain of blood on the white pillow case, making him remember what had happened the night before, sitting up, putting a hand to his wounded neck.

Katherine saw him through the reflection of the mirror, smiling. "Good morning." Stefan put his hand over the vampire bite on his neck. Katherine looked at her hand maid. "Leave the room, please." The hand maid exited the room. Katherine turned her head toward Stefan. "You're upset."

Stefan looked at her in fear and alarm.

Katherine approached him.

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan told her.

"But you're not afraid." Katherine told him.

"Get away from me." Stefan told her, sliding away. "Get away."

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me." Katherine told him. She compelled him. "You will not tell anyone."

"I-" Stefan started.

Katherine put a finger to his lips to silence him. "We will go on exactly as we have."

"Yes." Stefan agreed. "We will go on."

Katherine smiled, chuckling, shaking her head. "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan. You, me, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella." Stefan looked at her in confusion. "No rules."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Stefan stepped closer to Emma and Elena. "She could control my mind. And Damon's, and Isabella's. Compulsion was why they were friends at all. She hadn't told Isabella about what she was, but she compelled Damon and I to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together, forever. Isabella as Elizabeth's best friend." Elena stood from the bench, overwhelmed. Emma leaned against one of the trees, curious. Stefan stood next to a fallen-over pillar. "Didn't work out that way, but..." He leaned down, picking up a fabric folded. "Damon, Isabella and I, looks like we're stuck with each other." He unfolded the cloth, pulling out Damon's ring. "Like it or not."

"Is that Damon's ring?" Emma asked.

Stefan looked up, nodding. "Evelyn took it from him, and she gave it to me to hide. I have to give it back."

"No." Elena told him, walking closer. "Don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt either of us." Stefan told her.

"And how is that?" Emma asked.

"By hurting either of you, or your family." Stefan answered.

"Oh, my God." Emma told them.

Stefan nodded. "Isabella, Evelyn and I will do anything it takes to protect you both. We won't let Damon hurt any of you."

Emma and Elena looked reassured by this.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mayor Lockwood was kneeling on the floor, taking out a compartment. "Someone is gonna pay for this."

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Sheriff told him.

Mayor Lockwood looked at Sheriff. "Doc ID the bodies?"

"A few townies." Sheriff answered. "Notorious druggies."

Mayor Lockwood opened the safe in the floor. "I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story."

"And Vicki Donovan?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"She's not one of the deceased." Sheriff answered.

"Where the hell is she?" Mrs. Lockwood asked

"I wish I knew." Sheriff told them.

Logan walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

Mayor Lockwood pulled a box out of the safe, looking at Logan. "You have the watch?"

Logan nodded, taking the Gilbert watch out of his pocket, opening it, handing it to Mayor Lockwood.

Mayor Lockwood removed the glass, taking out the timer inside the gold case. He picked up the box, opening it to reveal another pointer, taking it out, placing it into the watch. He stood, holding the watch toward Logan. "It's ready."

Logan took it. "That's it?"

"Yes." Mayor Lockwood answered. "That's it."

 **(Song:) Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode Cover) - Anberlin**

Logan took the watch from Mayor Lockwood, looking from him to Mrs. Lockwood to Sheriff Forbes.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Vicki was dancing lively, twirling, rocking out to the music.

Damon's button up shirt was open. He drank from a bottle of bourbon.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." Vicki told him, skipping toward the window, standing in the sunlight, twirling around. "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, that he was using me as an excuse not to go after Emma, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more." She skipped away from the window. "But now. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me, is something more." She laid on the floor, rolling around in the sunlight, smiling. "And I like that."

"Jeremy, huh?" Damon asked. "Emma's brother?"

"Yeah." Vicki answered, standing up. "Yeah." She skipped toward Damon. "So, Emma is an oblivious, depressed bitch. She was taking Tyler away from me without even knowing that she was doing it. And, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me, and..." She continued to dance. "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

"I know." Damon told her.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked.

Damon walked past her, stepping around the sunlight coming from the window. "I've been in love." Vicki twirled around. "It's painful and pointless and overrated."

Damon took Vicki by the hand, twirling her around.

"Except when it isn't." Vicki told him, skipping around the couch, pulling Damon with her.

"No more talking." Damon told her. "Let's dance."

Damon picked Vicki up, spinning her around, lowering her into a dip.

Damon danced alone on one side of the room, a bottle of bourbon in hand.

Vicki stood on the steps, raising her arm in the air, swaying back and forth, waving her arms in the air.

Damon took a sip of bourbon, turning around. He rushed toward the other side of the room, jumping up onto the stairwell railing of the second floor, turned to face Vicki, carefully dancing along the thin line.

Vicki looked up at him, smiling, beckoning him to come down.

In the hallway, Damon led the way, their hands clasped together. Vicki twirled under his arm, walking up the steps, turning to face him, leading him up the rest of the way.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Vicki leaned against the doorway, smiling.

Damon started to push all of the books off the shelves, onto the floor.

Vicki jumped up and down on Stefan's bed, throwing pillows everywhere. She jumped to the floor, strewing clothes everywhere.

Damon pushed over a box of Stefan's things.

Vicki twirled around, throwing a pillow to the floor.

Damon danced past a ray of sunlight, dropping a candle to the floor, the glass shattering upon impact.

Vicki jumped on the bed, landing in a sitting position.

Damon pushed over a lamp from Stefan's desk. He put his hand in the sunlight, making his skin sizzle. He pulled his hand away, continuing to dance. After he had calmed down, he found Katherine's picture from 1864, looking at it sadly. He looked toward Vicki, obviously thinking about their conversation about love from earlier.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **(Song:) 21 Guns - Greenday**

Damon and Vicki had come down from the high of blood, slow dancing to the slow song.

Vicki was silently crying. "My Mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I think I met my dad once when I was a kid. I don't remember much, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon told her.

"Yeah." Vicki agreed. "I mean, I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

Vicki pulled away from Damon, still silently crying.

"You are so damaged." Damon told her.

Vicki nodded. "Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon told her.

Vicki shook her head. "Nope, none."

Damon leaned his forehead against hers. "I think I know what can help you."

"What's that?" Vicki asked.

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon smoothed her hair back. "Death."

Damon snapped Vicki's neck, letting her dead body fall to the floor, sighing, readjusting his collar. He stepped over Vicki's dead body.

...

Vicki continued to lie dead on the floor, unblinking.

Damon stepped toward the window, slowly raising his hand into the sunlight. His skin sizzled, starting to smoke. Damon winced, trying again only to get the same result.

Vicki gasped, coming back from the dead calmly. "What happened? We were dancing, and then-"

"Then I killed you." Damon told her.

Vicki groaned, holding her neck in pain, sitting up. "What?"

"You're dead." Damon answered.

"I'm dead?" Vicki repeated.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it." Damon told her, sitting down. "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

Vicki groaned, standing. "You're wasted."

Vicki grabbed her leggings, turning toward the door.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone." Damon told her. Vicki continued to walk away. Damon appeared in front of her. "You're about to get really freaky."

Vicki looked toward where Damon had just been in confusion. She shrugged it off, turning to Damon. "Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it." Damon told her. "You have to be careful."

Vicki pushed him away. "Come on, move."

Vicki pushed past him.

Damon turned after her. "See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now." Vicki told him.

"Okay, fine." Damon told her. "I'm just warning you." He looked at her as if he got an idea. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki told him, turning to the door. "Bye."

"Tell Emma and Elena I said, 'Hi.'" Damon told her. "And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

Vicki walked out of the room.

Damon smirked, pleased with himself.

...

 **Woods**

Sheriff drove her car toward Logan, getting out, walking toward him. "I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cell phones only."

"Got it." Logan told her.

Sheriff handed a gun to him. "You've got eight rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill them, but it'll wound them enough for you to get close and stake them. You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can." Logan told her, cocking the gun.

Sheriff held a stake toward him. "You ever staked a vampire before?"

Logan took the stake from her. "Have you?"

Sheriff didn't answer to the reply.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

The door bell rang repeatedly.

Jeremy walked downstairs. "I'm coming!"

The repeated, demanding rings on the doorbell turned into repeated, demanding knocks on the door.

Jeremy opened the door.

Vicki had sunglasses on, walking inside.

"Hey." Jeremy told her.

Vicki covered her face with her hands. "The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire."

Jeremy closed the door. "Where have you been?"

Vicki shook her head, placing on hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head. "It's good. Everything's good."

Vicki kissed Jeremy deeply.

Jeremy pulled away from Vicki. "Well, did something happen?"

"I'm hungry." Vicki answered, pulling away from Jeremy, walking into the kitchen hurriedly. "What do you got to eat?"

Jeremy shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

...

 **Kitchen**

Vicki opened the fridge, pulling out all of the food she could find.

"You're high?" Jeremy asked skeptically. "Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Could you just not talk so loud?" Vicki asked. "My head hurts. I need quiet."

Vicki took a bite of pizza, eating hungrily, like an animal.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan led the way back to the car, opening the driver's side front and back doors for Elena and Emma.

Emma walked around him, starting to get into the back seat.

Elena's voice stopped her. "The mind control." Emma looked at Elena. Elena was looking at Stefan. "You said Katherine used." Stefan nodded for her to go on. "Do you ever do that to me?"

"No." Stefan answered. He pointed at Elena's necklace. "That necklace..." Elena looked at her necklace, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. Stefan looked at Emma . "And that same necklace." Emma held her necklace. "They contain an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled." Stefan looked at Emma. "I knew that Damon had this weird fixation on you, and that he was trying to get under your skin." Emma nodded in acknowledgement. "So, I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence." Stefan looked at Elena. "I wanted to protect both of you from him, but I also wanted to... protect you from me. You should never take them off, because no matter what happens after today, and no matter how either of you feel about me, about Damon, about Kaylin, about Evelyn... you'll know that you were free to make your own choices."

Emma nodded, getting into the backseat.

Elena got into the driver's seat.

Stefan closed both of the doors for them, turning toward the other side of the car. He stopped when his phone vibrated. He looked at the text from Evelyn.

 **Isabella is feeling better after are drive. We're coming back, but we can't go home. Where are you?**

Stefan smiled relieved, writing a reply.

 **Meet me at Elena's.**

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy opened the door for Matt.

Matt walked in. "Where is she?"

Jeremy closed the door. "Come this way."

Jeremy led the way into the kitchen, watching Vicki.

Vicki was sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter, surrounded by food, drinking a can of Gingerale.

"What's she on?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy told him.

Matt slowly walked toward Vicki, kneeling in front of her, removing her glasses. "Hey, Vic. How you doing?"

"Not good, Matty." Vicki answered. "I hurt."

"Okay, where does it hurt?" Matt asked.

Vicki touched her mouth. "My gums. My jaw hurts." Her other hand raised to the other side of her mouth. "My gum-There's something in my gums. It hurts."

"You're okay." Matt told her.

"No, just leave me alone." Vicki told him desperately.

"Don't be like that." Matt told her. "Let's get you home."

"Just turn it off!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter," Vicki answered, standing, walking past Matt and Jeremy. "Just turn it off."

Vicki walked to the open door frame entrance of half the living room, looking at the TV.

Matt and Jeremy followed.

Logan was on the TV, reporting a story in the cemetery, which was a crime scene in the background.

Jeremy walked forward, grabbing the remote, turning the volume on the TV up.

Logan spoke to his viewers. "Three bodies were found dead in which is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified." The camera focused in on the crime scene behind him. Three bodies were covered with yellow sheets. Sheriff and two Deputies were investigating. "They were discovered in the old Mystic Falls cemetery."

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy told them.

Matt looked at Vicki. "What happened, Vic?"

Jeremy looked at Vicki in confusion.

Vicki didn't answer, looking at the TV, scared and numb.

Logan spoke to his viewers. "And are looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."

"I'm calling the cops." Matt told them.

Vicki grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, don't."

Jeremy walked closer. "What happened after I left last night, Vicki?"

Vicki suddenly pushed Jeremy to the floor, into the couch.

Matt walked toward Jeremy. "Jer, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jeremy answered. Matt helped him stand. "I'm fine."

Matt looked at Vicki. "Damn, Vic."

Emma, Elena and Stefan walked in.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt answered.

Stefan walked closer. "Emma, back up." Emma backed away. Stefan stepped closer to Vicki, placing a hand on her cheek. "Vicki, look at me. Focus." Vicki looked at him. Stefan seemed to know what was wrong with her. "You're gonna be find. Everything's gonna be fine." He looked at the others. "Guys, take her to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on." Matt walked with Vicki, leading her out of the room. Stefan put a hand on Jeremy's back to keep them going. "Come on."

Jeremy sighed, following them upstairs.

Elena put a hand to her head, looking at Stefan. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"She's transitioning." Stefan answered.

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked.

"A vampire." Stefan answered.

"What?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan told them. "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How-How does she do that?" Emma asked.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan answered.

"And what if she doesn't?" Emma asked.

Stefan hesitated. "She'll die."

...

Isabella and Evelyn were here now.

"Thanks for inviting us in." Evelyn told them trying to cheer everyone up.

It didn't work.

Elena was pacing, a hand to her head.

"She may only have a few hours." Evelyn told them.

Elena pointed to the ceiling. "She's upstairs with them right now."

"It's okay." Isabella told them. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?" Emma asked.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything." Stefan explained. "A part of her is still human." Emma leaned against the table chairs, her hand in her hair. "But slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Elena looked at Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella accusingly. "The same choice you made?"

They didn't answer.

Elena knew what it meant, walking away.

Isabella seemed annoyed.

Evelyn was getting fed up.

Stefan seemed guilty.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy and Vicki sat together on his bed, inches apart.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki told him.

"Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, okay?" Jeremy asked, kissing her forehead, standing, turning away.

Vicki grabbed his arm to stop him, pulling him closer, holding onto him.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around her worriedly.

Matt watched them sympathetically from out in the hall, smiling sadly, turning around, walking down the stairs.

...

 **Foyer**

Isabella leaned against the wall.

Matt walked down the stairs, turning to face her. "Hey." Isabella smiled a small smile. "Thanks for helping. I don't know how you and Stefan did it."

Isabella pushed away from the wall. "Of course. Uh, we went through something similar. Just not so... Intense." Matt nodded. "It seems us older siblings never get a break from cleaning up after are younger siblings-"

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

Isabella smiled. "Yet you still would die for them." She looked a breath, looking upstairs. "She okay?"

"Uh, now, I think." Matt answered. "Jeremy's got her."

Isabella nodded, smiling a small smile.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy and Vicki were still sitting together, still embraced.

Vicki nuzzled into his neck, smelling the smell of blood, tempted by it, hungry for it. She realized what she was about to do, pushing Jeremy away from her. "No."

Vicki stood, grabbing her shoes, running out of the room.

Jeremy looked after her in confusion.

...

 **Foyer**

Vicki ran downstairs.

Matt looked up at her. "Vic." Vicki opened the front door, running outside. Matt followed her. "Vic!"

Matt ran outside.

Jeremy ran out into the hall.

Emma, Elena, Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan ran outside.

Jeremy ran downstairs, outside.

...

 **Outside**

Vicki was gone.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"She was fine, and then she just freaked out." Jeremy told them.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Matt told them. "Call me if you hear anything."

Matt ran toward his truck, getting in, driving away.

Stefan looked at Emma and Elena. "I can track her."

Emma nodded. "Go."

Stefan walked away, nodding for Isabella and Evelyn to follow.

They followed Stefan.

...

 **Night - Woods**

Logan was walking alone, having the Gilbert watch, a flashlight and stake in hand. The watch's pointer was spinning like a compass, telling him which way to go. He pulled out his phone, calling someone.

Elsewhere in the woods, Sheriff and her Deputy were also on the hunt.

Sheriff's phone rang. She answered. "Yeah."

"I think I got something." Logan told her. "It's pointing towards the old cemetery."

"I'm headed your way." Sheriff told him, hanging up, putting her phone away, pulling out a gun.

Sheriff and the Deputy turned around to walk toward the old cemetery.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Emma and Elena were cleaning up the mess Vicki had made.

Jeremy was in the room with them.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy told them.

Elena handed him a cup and a plate. "He'll call when he finds her."

Emma walked toward the dinner table, grabbing new ones.

Jeremy put the dishes in the sink. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We wait." Emma answered, walking toward Jeremy, handing him the dishes. "We're supposed to wait."

Jeremy put the dishes in the sink. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Elena handed Jeremy some more dishes. "She'll be fine." She and Elena turned away, exchanging a look. "It'll all be fine."

Jeremy made an annoyed, irritated and anxious face, raising a plate toward them.

The door bell rang.

Jeremy, Elena and Emma looked down the hall toward the front door. They exchanged a look, walking down the hall to the front door.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma opened the door. Once she saw who it was, she instantly tried to slam the door closed with both arms, using all of her strength.

Elena tried to help her close the door, anxious and worried.

Damon was the one standing outside, easily pushing the door back open with one hand.

Emma and Elena stood in front of Jeremy protectively, scared and angry.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Jeremy told them.

Jeremy looked at them in confusion, nodding. He backed away, turning around, walking upstairs.

Damon tilted his head, smiling at Emma and Elena, smug. "You're both afraid of me. I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that, A, Stefan finally fessed up to you, Elena, and you told Emma, or, B, you both found out on your own."

"You're right the second time." Emma told him. Damon stepped inside. Emma looked at him, scared, angry and defensive. "Stay the hell away from us."

"Hey, hey, hey." Damon told her. "There's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella." He smiled. "May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can." He walked through the doorway. Elena backed away, pulling Emma away from him. "I've been invited." Damon closed the door behind him. "I'll cut to the chase if you want me to. I won't kill you, that wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where are Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella?"

Emma looked at Damon angrily. "They're out looking for Vicki."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." He stepped forward. Emma and Elena backed away into the wall behind them. "That girl's going to thank me for what I did to her."

Emma looked at Damon levelly. "Did you thank Katherine?"

Damon looked down, slightly hurt. He looked at Emma. "Well, aren't you brave?" Emma didn't answer. Damon turned away from them. "So, you two go the whole life story, huh?"

"We got enough." Elena told him.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon told them. Emma and Elena looked at him in confusion. Damon walked toward the door. "Tell my brother, friend and sister I'm looking for them." He opened the door, about to leave. He peered back in. "Oh, and a little tip for later, be careful on who you invite into the house."

Damon smiled, walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Emma and Elena looked at each other nervously.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Isabella walked through the darkness of the cemetery, listening, looking for any sign of Vicki. She found Stefan and Vicki, walking toward them.

"Vicki." Isabella told her.

Vicki was crying silently. "I'm starting to remember things. What he is, what he said." She looked at Stefan. "I remember you. The hospital." She looked at Isabella. "And I remember you. The rooftop. It's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry," Stefan told her. "Damon had no right to do this to you."

Vicki took a deep breath. "He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You will fade quickly." Stefan answered sadly. "And then it'll all just be over."

Vicki nodded. "I'll be dead."

Stefan nodded.

"Yes." Isabella answered sadly.

Vicki looked down.

Isabella sat next to her comfortingly.

Vicki looked up. "I don't want this."

"I know, I know." Stefan told her. "It'll be okay, all right? You're gonna be okay. We can help you."

"Is it better?" Vicki asked. Neither answered. "Is it better? Will I be better?" She still got no answer, crying. "I wanna go home. Will you take me home? Please?"

Isabella nodded, taking her hand. She seemed to sense someone behind her. "About time you caught up."

"Oh, and ruin this touching moment." Evelyn told her sarcastically, stepping closer. "I even your car home."

Isabella looked confused, rushing toward Evelyn, pushing her against a tree.

Logan had been standing behind Evelyn, trying to shoot her in the back. Now that Isabella had gotten Evelyn out of the way, the wooden bullets shot Stefan instead.

Stefan groaned, falling to the ground.

Evelyn sighed heavily, trying to not get distracted again.

Isabella let go of Evelyn, looking at Logan angrily, transforming.

Logan shot Isabella in the chest repeatedly, stalking closer with each shot he took. One. Two. Three. Four.

Isabella finally fell to the ground in pain.

Vicki looked at the scene in absolute confusion.

Logan stalked closer.

...

Evelyn shook off the near death, kneeling next to Isabella, pulling the bullets out of her stomach and chest quickly. She looked at the blood stained bullets in her blood stained fingers. "Wood. They know." She let the bullets fall to the ground, looking toward Logan. Logan walked toward Stefan. "You stay away from him!"

"I'm going to kill you next after you watch them die." Logan told her.

Isabella glared at Logan, breathing heavily, trying to force the healing process to quicken. She looked at Evelyn. "Would you hate me if I killed him?"

"Not if i beat you to it." Evelyn answered.

"Great." Isabella answered.

Logan raised his stake to kill Stefan.

"No." Vicki told him.

Evelyn stood, rushing toward Logan, standing behind him, biting into his neck.

Isabella stood up painfully.

Evelyn fed on Logan until he died, letting his body fall.

Damon appeared next to Stefan, kneeling next to him, pulling the bullet out of his chest.

Evelyn was still transformed, blood staining her skin.

"Thanks for killing the news reporter, bestie." Damon told her. "Because if anyone's gonna kill either of my siblings, it's gonna be me." Evelyn didn't answer, using her sleeve to wipe the blood away. Damon looked at Stefan, holding out his hand. "My ring."

Stefan reached into his pocket, pulling the ring out, handing it to Damon.

"Happy?" Isabella asked.

"Mm-hmm." Damon answered, smiling smugly, putting his ring on.

Isabella knelt next to Logan's gun on the ground, opening the clip, revealing three more wooden bullets. She looked up when she heard something, looking at Logan's body. "Somebody stop her."

Vicki was drinking Logan's blood.

"No!" Stefan told her. "No, Vicki!"

Vicki pulled away, blood coating her skin. "I'm sorry."

Vicki stood, walking away.

"Oops." Damon told them, standing, turning to face Isabella who started shooting him in the chest, making him stop where he was, groaning in pain. Damon stalked toward her. Isabella shot him again. Damon stepped closer. Isabella shot the last bullet remaining. She continued to shoot until the gun clicked when no bullets remained, only able to shoot him three times. Damon smirked. "Wow. Haven't seen you this mad at me in a long time."

Damon held is chest in pain.

Evelyn stood next to Isabella. "You know you deserve that and probably much more."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax, Eve."

Evelyn didn't answer.

Damon noticed the pocket watch, picking it up. He stood, rushing away.

Elsewhere in the woods, Sheriff and her Deputy ran closer to the scene.

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn had disappeared.

They found Logan's body on the ground, alone.

"Oh, God." Sheriff told him. She looked away. "The watch. Find the watch."

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Elena was sitting alone outside on the porch.

Stefan walked toward her.

Elena stood in alarm, walking toward him, looking at his shirt. "You're bleeding."

"No, it's okay." Stefan told her. "It's okay. I'm okay."

 **(Song:) Down - Jason Walker featuring Molly Reed**

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion.

Stefan shook his head. "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan answered.

"Oh, my God." Elena said.

"I'll take care of it." Stefan told her. "I'll find her, and I will show her that she can lie like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother, and-and Matt?" Elena asked. "Matt's already lost so much, Stefan, he can't lose his sister, too."

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan told her.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena told him.

Stefan sighed, hesitating. "I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked." Elena told him. Stefan looked at her in confusion. "And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, and that I will make sure that Emma doesn't tell anyone, but... I can't be with you, Stefan." Stefan looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't."

Stefan looked at her for a moment.

Elena turned around, walking quickly into the house.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She was the only one in the dark, unlit foyer.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan was left outside on the porch, processing what just happened.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Isabella sat alone in her room, looking at a picture of Josephine. She set the picture down, looking up, tears in her eyes.


	8. Haunted

**Day One**

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Tyler and another teenager was walking out into the parking lot.

"All right, later, man." Tyler told him, walking toward his car.

"See ya, bro." The other boy told him, getting into his car, driving away.

Tyler walked toward his car.

A vampire rushed around him.

Tyler stopped walking, looking around in confusion. After a moment, he continued, unlocking his trunk door, opening the lid, putting his bag inside, closing the lid, walking around to the driver's seat, getting in.

...

 **Tyler's Car**

Tyler sighed, closing the door behind him, about to start the ignition.

Vicki was sitting next to him. "Hi, Ty."

Tyler jumped. "Whoa." He turned to Vicki. "Vicki? Everyone's looking for you."

"I know." Vicki told him, her voice shaky, a whisper.

"What's wrong, Vic?" Tyler asked.

"I'm so cold." Vicki answered.

"You on drugs?" Tyler asked. "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

"I wish." Vicki told him.

"What happened in the woods, Vicki?" Tyler asked. "Those kids that were killed? What did you see?"

Vicki looked up, shaking the hair out of her face, turning to Tyler. "I'm so scared."

"Come here." Tyler told her, wrapping his arms around her. After a moment, he pulled away. "It's okay. I'll take you home."

"I can't control it." Vicki told him.

"Control what?" Tyler asked.

"I am so hungry, Ty." Vicki told him. "And it won't go away."

"What are you on?" Tyler asked. "What drugs did you take?"

Vicki grabbed Tyler's head, pulling him closer. "I want it. I'm so hungry, Ty."

"Okay, look, I'll get you something to eat." Tyler told her. "Just sit back. Let's just get you home." Vicki pulled away, transformed, trying to attack Tyler. "Vicki, what is wrong with you? Vicki!"

Tyler fell out of his car.

...

 **Outside**

Vicki jumped onto Tyler, tilting his head to the side, about to bite him.

Evelyn appeared, grabbing her by the waist, pulling Vicki off of Tyler.

"Sure thing." Evelyn told her simply, pushing her into Stefan's arms.

"Let go of me!" Vicki told her.

"Sure thing." Evelyn told her simply, pushing her into Stefan's arms.

Tyler stood, turning around, trying to run away.

Damon and Isabella appeared in front of him.

Tyler looked at Stefan, Vicki and Evelyn. "What's going on here, Stefan? Evelyn, what's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon told him.

Tyler looked at Damon incredulously. "Screw you, dude."

Evelyn and Isabella tried not to laugh.

"'Dude'?" Damon repeated. "Really? 'Dude'?"

"Damon, don't." Stefan told him.

"Oh, come on." Damon told them. "Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Tyler punched Damon in the face.

Damon looked at Tyler, glaring.

"Oh!" Vicki told him. "Don't you hurt him!"

Damon grabbed Tyler's throat, compelling him. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here."

Damon threw Tyler over his own car.

Tyler landed badly on the ground, pushing himself up, looking around in confusion, not remembering anything that had just happened.

Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn, Damon and Vicki had already disappeared.

Tyler looked around the abandoned parking lot in confusion.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Open Arms - Gary Go**

Elena was lying in her bed, waking up slowly, looking around. She sighed, remembering everything that she had learned, depressed.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma walked out into the hall to see Jeremy walking toward the stairs. "You're up early. Where are you going?"

"Police station." Jeremy answered. "They're organizing a search party for Vicki, so..."

He started to walk toward the stairs.

"Wait." Emma told him. "Shouldn't you two be going to school?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jeremy asked.

Elena walked into the hall. "You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep moving." Jeremy told them. "I don't know why."

Jeremy walked down the stairs toward the door.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, sighing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Everyone was getting ready, decorating the school grounds for the Halloween themed party later that night.

Matt was walking down the hall when his phone rang. He pulled it out, answering. "Yeah?"

Vicki's voice was on the other line. "Matty?"

Matt immediately stepped to the side of the hall. "Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?"

Vicki sat next to Evelyn in her room at the Salvatore Boarding House, nodding. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt told her.

"No, Matty." Vicki told him. "I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I'm okay, okay? Please don't worry about me."

Vicki hung up.

Matt looked at his phone in confusion, hanging up, putting his phone away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Evelyn's Room**

Vicki and Evelyn sat together in a chair that was wide enough for three people.

Stefan sat across from them on a bench with Isabella. Damon sat at Evelyn's desk.

Vicki looked at Stefan. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan told her.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy Evelyn killed in here." Damon told them, reading a newspaper, holding the Gilbert watch. "Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

Vicki looked at the Gilbert watch curiously. "What is that?"

"This is a very special, very old compass." Damon answered. He looked at Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

Isabella sighed, shrugging, annoyed. "Well, if you're worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?"

"We should all be worried." Damon told them.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry." Vicki told them. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan stood, grabbing a green cup, walking toward the girls, holding the cup toward Vicki. "Here."

Vicki took the cup. "What is it?"

Stefan sat down. "It's what you're craving."

"Heh, don't lie to the girl." Damon told him. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki repeated with more curiosity.

"Yeah, what is it?" Evelyn asked. "Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

Vicki smelled the animal blood.

"Go on, give it a try." Stefan told her.

"She's new." Damon told them. Vicki took a sip. "She needs people blood. She can't sustain in that stuff. Hell, even Eve and Izzy's diet is better than yours, Stefan."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan told her.

"You don't have to kill to feed." Damon told her. "Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy."

Vicki smiled, taking another sip of the animal blood.

The girls watched Stefan play the angel, and Damon play the devil.

"No, no, no." Stefan told her. "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him." Damon told her. Vicki took another drink of the animal blood. "He walks in a moral plane way out of our line of eyesight. That's why I like the girls better. Their neutral to the subject." Vicki looked at them. They shrugged. "I say, snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me." Stefan told her. Vicki looked at Stefan. "We choose our own path. Our values, and our actions, they define who we are."

Isabella rolled her eyes, bored and annoyed. "Okay, Count Deepak." She looked from Stefan to Damon. "Enough of the blood debate."

Damon smirked standing. "I am out of here."

Damon walked out of the room.

Vicki looked from Stefan to Isabella to Evelyn. "Can I have some more?"

Vicki licked her fingers.

Stefan stood, walking out of the room.

The girls waited until she knew that he was gone, taking out a blood bag they hadn't noticed Evelyn had between her leg and the arm of the chair that they sat on. She held it up for Vicki to see. "You want people blood without killing or preying?" She smiled. "There you go. No killing or preying necessary."

Vicki smiled, taking the blood bag. "Awesome. Thanks."

"Yep." Isabella told her.

Vicki pointed at Isabella. "You know, I agree with Damon." The girls looked at her in confusion. "I do like you both better than I like Stefan."

Evelyn smirked. "Oh, everybody does."

Vicki, Isabella and Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Foyer**

Damon walked toward the door.

The door bell rang.

Damon seemed to know who it would be, smirking, walking to the front door, opening it to reveal Emma and Elena standing behind it.

Elena looked at Damon tightly. "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep." Damon answered.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

Damon smiled. "And good morning to you, Little Miss, I'm-on-a-Mission."

Emma looked at him incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon replied.

"If you wanted us dead, we'd be dead." Emma pointed out.

"Yes, you would." Damon agreed.

"But we're not." Emma told him.

"Yet." Damon told her, raising his eyebrows, his face turning serious.

Emma didn't seem to be bothered.

Elena took a nervous breath. "Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs, singing the rain of Spain." Damon answered. "Knock yourselves out."

Damon stepped through the aisle that they made, looking them over.

Elena walked inside.

Emma returned the look that Damon had given her, proving to him that she wasn't afraid of him, following Elena inside.

Damon smirked at the reaction, the door being closed behind him.

"Stefan?" Elena called, walking toward the stairs.

Emma heard something behind her, turning to see that the door was wide open. "Stefan?"

Stefan appeared on the staircase. "Yes?"

Emma and Elena looked up at him.

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked.

Stefan put a finger to his lips, signaling to them to lower their voices, pointing to his ear, signaling that she could hear. "She's upstairs, tearing through Eve's supply of blood bags."

Stefan walked downstairs, walking closer to Elena and Emma.

Emma stepped closer. "What happens now? Because our brother is searching for her with the rest of the town."

"I'm working with her, but'll it take time." Stefan told them. "She has a very volatile personality, she's a drug user, and all of this is going to play part in how she responds to this."

Emma frowned. "So she's a vampire with issues? What are we supposed to do? Because we are lying to every single person that we care about."

Elena was more kind to the subject than Emma was. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to keep her here with me until I know she's safe." Stefan told them.

Vicki walked down the stairs. "How long is that?"

Stefan sighed, looking up to Vicki on the staircase. "We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vicki." Emma told her. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Vicki repeated. "You're kidding, right?"

Emma didn't answer.

...

 **Grams' House**

Grams and Bonnie were together.

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked.

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent." Grams told her, turning to light another candle. "You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here." Grams explained. "Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years." She turned to face Bonnie, walking toward her. "It's important that we still do."

"Well, Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie told her.

Grams sat next to her. "They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches Occult at the university. No one really believes. They just poke fun. And let them. Just don't let them know the truth."

Grams took a sip of tea.

"Where's the witchcraft?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, you've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun." Grams told her. "It's real, and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it." Bonnie nodded. "Aren't you late for school?"

Bonnie gave her a look, tilting her head. She sighed, standing, walking away.

Grams took a sip of tea, smirking.

...

 **The Grill**

Mrs. Lockwood was sitting at a table.

Mayor Lockwood had been talking to a Deputy, walking toward his wife, sitting down across from her. "We never should have trusted that Logan... weasel with the watch."

"How many are we dealing with?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Well, the coroner thinks one." Mayor Lockwood told her. "Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern."

"Are we in danger?" Mrs. Lockwood. "I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? Because it knows that we know? And should I even be saying, 'it'? Or-or is it a he or a she?"

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so, yes, we could very much be in danger." Mayor Lockwood answered.

"Like what?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Just keep it quiet." Richard told her. "We can't have the entire town aware of this." Damon and Evelyn were sitting at the bar, listening to their conversation, sharing a smirk. "We have to find it, before it finds us."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Fading Light - Final Flash**

Matt stood at his locker, opening it, putting his things inside.

Tyler approached him. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Matt told him.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler told him.

"She just called." Matt told him. "She's okay."

"Oh, good." Tyler told him. "That's great. I figured you must have been going out of your mind."

"A little bit, yeah." Matt answered.

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler told him.

Matt looked at him gratefully. "I appreciate it."

...

 **Another Hallway**

Bonnie was at her locker, closing the door.

Caroline and Liam approached her with shopping bags.

"I have got your costume." Caroline sang, handing Bonnie her bag. "It's all here."

Bonnie took hers from Liam, taking out a golden-colored witch costume. She looked at Liam. "Seriously?"

"What?" Liam asked. "Come on." Liam leaned against the locker next to Bonnie. "Can somebody please be excited that it's Halloween?"

"I just wanna have fun." Caroline told him. "You know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun."

Bonnie held up the crystal. "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep." Caroline answered. "Wear it, toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone."

"Hey, have you seen Emma and Elena?" Liam asked. "Do we know what they're wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend." Bonnie told them. "I haven't talked to them. Maybe Elena's with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline told them bitterly.

"Don't be bitter." Liam told her teasingly. "It provokes wrinkles." Caroline smiled sarcastically at her little brother, forcing herself to laugh. After a moment, she felt her forehead.

The group smiled, walking down the hall.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Dinning Room**

Vicki, Stefan, Emma and Elena were sitting at the dinner table, drinking coffee.

Stefan looked at Vicki. "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan told her.

"Oh, God, I don't mean Damon's method." Vicki told him. "I mean Evelyn and Isabella's method."

"Their method is a step away from Damon's method." Stefan told her. "There will come a day when you want something more than the cold, lifeless human blood from the bag, and you'll want to feed from the vein. It's a slippery slope."

"Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing." Vicki told him. "School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"I can work." Stefan told her. "It's your choice, Vicki."

Vicki looked at him curiously. "So you've never tasted human blood?"

Emma looked at Stefan.

Stefan took a long moment to answer. "Not in a long time."

"How long?" Vicki asked.

"Years and years." Stefan answered. Elena looked at him in confusion. "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

Vicki sighed. "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch." She sighed, standing. "I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Stefan pointed in the direction it was.

Vicki walked away.

Elena looked at Stefan. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Stefan nodded, standing.

Elena looked at Emma for a moment, standing, following Stefan.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Elena followed Stefan into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, I'm getting her some more." Stefan answered. Elena nodded in understanding. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You said that you weren't proud of your past behavior." Elena told him. "What do you mean by that?"

Stefan sighed. "There was a time where I was very much like Damon." Elena looked at him in surprise. Stefan shook his head reassuringly. "But that part of my life is over, Elena, I swear. That's not me anymore. This is who I am now. And I can get Vicki to the point where I am, or at least to the point where Kaylin is. Okay?"

Elena nodded understandingly.

...

 **Dining Room**

Emma sat at the same place she had been when they had left, running her hands along the wooden table, sighing in boredom, standing, turning away from the table. She noticed a sword hanging on the wall, running her hand over the smooth edge of the blade in curiosity, smiling a barely noticeable smile. "Hmm."

Vicki walked into the room, sighing. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Hmm." Emma hummed. Vicki took out her phone, dialing a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Jeremy." Vicki answered.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy right now." Emma told her.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Emma asked.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki told her.

"I know you think that, but I can't take that risk." Emma told her. "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go for now."

"Oh, really?" Vicki asked angrily. "And how long have you been preparing a 'You're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Emma told her. Vicki smiled, looking away. "I mean it, Vicki."

Vicki tilted her head. "Or what?" She grabbed Emma's throat, pushing her against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, you oblivious, little bitch. You had Tyler fawning over you for I don't know how many years, and you didn't even realize that you were taking him away from me, and when you finally know that he's in love with you, you don't even do anything about it. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

Vicki let go of Emma forcefully, walking away.

Emma held her throat in pain, coughing, trying to catch her breath.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Emma and Elena stood together.

"She threatened you?" Elena asked worriedly.

"She's on edge." Stefan told them. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin, and then when you throw in her other issues-"

"How long before it settles?" Emma asked. "Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book." Stefan told them.

"But how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked.

"A while." Stefan answered, shaking his head. "But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's hard to separate your feelings. Love, lust, desire, anger. It can just blur into one urge. Hunger."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"I means that Jeremy can't see her, not now." Stefan answered. "She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Elena told them.

Stefan looked from Elena to Emma. "I'm not going to let anybody get hurt."

Elena put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "We need to get going."

"Elena." Stefan told her.

Elena turned to him. "Please, Stefan, there's only so much that I can take."

Elena led Emma away.

Stefan watched them go in concern.

...

 **Night - Damon's Room**

 **(Song:) No One Sleeps When I'm Awake - The Sounds**

Vicki was lying on Damon's bed.

Damon walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki answered. Damon walked closer, sitting next to her. "Why did you do it?"

"I was... bored." Damon answered.

Vicki sat up half-way, looking at Damon incredulously. "You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon told her.

Vicki sat up all the way. "Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

Damon smirked in amusement. "That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day." Vicki nodded. "Let's go."

Vicki smiled. "Where?"

"Your life was pathetic." Damon told her. "Your afterlife doesn't have to be."

Damon offered his hand.

Vicki took it.

They both stood, walking out of the room.

...

 **Downstairs**

Isabella and Evelyn walked into the hallway.

Damon and Vicki walked toward them.

"Izzy, Eve, you bored?" Damon asked.

"What do you think?" They asked.

"Then let's go rain down on the town." Damon told them.

"Tempting." Evelyn told them, seemingly thinking about it. "Really... tempting."

Stefan walked toward them. "What are you doing?"

"She's been cooped up in your room all day." Damon told him. "She's not Anne Frank."

...

 **Living Room**

They walked into the foyer that was connected to the living room.

Damon started to open the door.

Stefan put his hand in the way. "No, no, no. Hey, hey. Now's not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her." Evelyn told him. "Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone." Stefan told them.

"We're not taking her to Disneyland." Isabella told him. "We're going to the front yard."

"Come on." Damon told them, opening the door. Vicki squeezed past. Damon walked out of the front door.

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella looked turned to the door.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Damon, Vicki, Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan walked along the sidewalk.

"Bad idea, Damon." Stefan told him.

"She's a vampire, Stefan." Isabella told him. "She should know the perks."

Vicki stopped walking, turning to face them, looking at Isabella. "Like what?"

"Like..." Isabella trailed of, rushing behind Vicki.

Vicki looked around in confusion, amazed.

Isabella tapped on Vicki's shoulder.

Vicki turned to face Isabella . "Whoa. How did you do that?"

Stefan tilted his head in disapproval.

Damon smirked.

Evelyn looked amused.

Isabella rushed behind Vicki, standing where she had been a second ago.

Vicki looked around in confusion, even more amazed.

Isabella whistled.

Vicki turned toward her, laughing.

"Come on, Vicki." Evelyn told her. "Live a little. No pun intended." Vicki thought for a moment, running away before she rushed away, disappearing. Stefan and Damon stepped forward, standing on either side of Isabella. Leaves rustled around them. Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn and Damon turned their heads to look behind them. Leaves rustled around them. Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn and Damon turned their heads to look ahead of them. Evelyn knew she messed up. "Uh... Tsk. My bad."

...

 **Donovan House - Outside**

Vicki approached the front door, kneeling next to a statue, lifting it to reveal a key underneath, picking it up, standing, turning to the front door, unlocking it. She tried to step inside, but without an invitation, she wasn't allowed in. "Matt?"

Matt walked toward her. "Vicki? Is that you?"

Matt walked into view.

"Hey." Vicki told him.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Get in here."

Vicki wrapped her arms around him, inches from his neck. She pulled away before she hurt him. "In a minute. I-"

Vicki looked around.

Matt looked at her in confusion, backing inside the door. "Please come inside. I've been worried." Vicki looked around, slowly stepping inside, surprised that she now had access to her own home. Matt wrapped his arms around her. "Thank God you're okay."

Vicki pulled away, closing the door.

...

 **Kitchen**

Vicki was sitting at the table.

Matt set food out on the table for them. "Where were you, Vic?"

"It's not big deal." Vicki told him. "Drop it already."

"Three people were murdered in the woods." Matt told her. "The cops were looking for you." He sat down next to her. "They want to question you."

"They know where I live." Vicki told him.

"Everyone was worried about you." Matt told her.

"I'm back now." Vicki told him. "Just let it go."

Matt looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? I had a freaking search party out looking for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?"

Vicki angrily slammed her fork through her plate, shattering it. She set the fork down, holding her head. "My head hurts."

"You think?" Matt asked. The door bell rang. Matt stood, walking toward the door, opening it, revealing Evelyn to be standing right outside. "Eve, what are you doing here?"

Vicki lowered her hands to her side, knowing she was in trouble.

"Is Vicki home?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Can I see her, please?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't let her in." Vicki told him. "I don't want her in here."

"Why?" Matt asked. "She didn't do anything."

"I just don't want her in here." Vicki told him.

Matt sighed, looking at Evelyn. "Look, I'm sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of something here, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. But I'll see you at the Halloween thing later, okay?"

"Matt-" Evelyn started.

"Please, now, Evelyn." Matt told her, closing the door, turning toward Vicki.

Vicki smirked smugly.  
...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jeremy was standing, on the phone. "You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just... Just call me, please."

Emma and Elena walked into the room.

Jeremy hung up.

"Hey." Emma told him. Elena opened the fridge. "So, um, do you guys wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school. Could be fun."

Elena closed the fridge.

"Cool." Jeremy told them. "Sure. Sounds fun. Can't wait."

Jeremy started to walk out of the room.

"I know you're upset about Vicki." Elena told him. Jeremy stopped walking. "I heard she called Matt." Jeremy turned to face them. "But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do is let her go."

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'?" Jeremy asked. "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me, Jer, it's or the best." Emma told them.

Jeremy stood on the opposite side of the island from them. "For months after Mom and Dad died, I felt like crap. Like nothing-really-mattered crap. All of a sudden, I get these moments, and things started to feel just a little bit better. And Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me... Keeping me away from her is not for the best."

Jeremy turned around, walking out of the kitchen.

...

 **Hallway**

Jeremy's phone vibrated. He looked at the text from Vicki.

 **Stuck with Matt. Meet me?**

Jeremy texted in reply:

 **Yes. Where?**

...

 **Donovan House - Living Room**

Vicki looked toward the door, making sure that Matt wasn't around, texting Jeremy.

...

 **Gilbert House - Hallway**

Jeremy looked at the text from Vicki.

 **School. It's Halloween!**

Jeremy smiled, looking toward the kitchen, walking upstairs.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) To Lose My Life - White Lies**

Everyone was dressed for Halloween, running and squealing in delight.

Bonnie, Liam (Pirate) and Caroline stood together in their costumes, the girls were witches, only in different colored costumes. Bonnie's costume was gold, having a blonde wig. Caroline's costume was purple.

Liam held two cups in each hand. "Cider for the witches? It's a Lockwood special."

"Oh, no way." Bonnie told them. "Last year, I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

Liam scoffed teasingly. "Light weight."

Caroline took her drink, holding it up as a toast. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Bonnie smiled, taking her drink from Liam. "Sounds like a plan."

"I never thought I'd agree with you two on anything." Liam told them. "But there's a first time for everything."

Liam, Caroline and Bonnie smiled, clinking their orange spider web cups together, drinking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill**

Richard and Carol Lockwood were sitting at a table, dressed in 1920s fashion for Halloween.

"How many martinis have you had?" Richard asked.

Carol groaned. "Don't start with me."

"Can we go now?" Richard asked. "We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead." Carol told him. "I'd like to finish my drink."

Richard rolled his eyes, standing, walking away.

Carol took a drink, turning her head to see Damon sitting a few seats behind her, watching her.

Damon raised his glass toward her.

Carol smiled a small smile, turning away, taking a drink.

Damon approached her, sitting across from her. "Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan." Carol chuckled. "I love a good 'Gatsby' look."

"I've met you before." Carol told him. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me, but..." Damon trailed off. "It was cute, but I had to let her down easy."

"It's Damon, right?" Carol asked.

"Ah, you remember." Damon told her.

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Carol told him. "What's your last name, Damon?"

"Salvatore." Damon answered.

"Salvatore?" Carol repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Damon answered.

"Are you any relation to Zach?" Carol asked.

"Zach's my uncle." Damon told her. He leaned closer, compelling her. "How do you know them?"

Carol looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay?"

Damon blinked, startled that the compulsion hadn't worked, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. I think there's something in my eye."

"Well, I know Zach from the Founder's Council." Carol told him. Damon noticed the bracelet on her wrist, meaning she had vervain. " You know, the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers."

"Yes, they were." Isabella agreed joining Damon on his side of the booth. "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Well if it isn't my big sis Isabella." Damon remarks amused by her appearance.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls?" Carol asked. "I've left several messages."

"Zach went out of town for a bit." Damon told her. "But if it's about the vervain..."

Carol looked at them in slight surprise. "You both know about the vervain?"

"Well, we are Salvatore's." Isabella told her. "Of course we do."

"Of course." Carol agreed.

"Hmm." Damon hummed. He held his glass toward her. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses, drinking.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Halloween Party**

 **(Song:) Open Hearts - The Longcut**

Elena, Emma and Jeremy were walking through the crowd, in costume.

Elena was a nurse with blood staining her clothes. She had a cap with a first aid sign designed onto it.

Emma was a goddess.

Jeremy had a hoodie and jeans, the hood pulled over his head.

They walked toward the school, walking past a group of kids.

Jeremy reached toward them, trying to scare them. "Aah!"

The kids screamed.

Elena hit Jeremy on the shoulder.

Emma smiled.

They continued to walk toward the school.

...

 **Inside**

Matt was wearing a doctor costume with blood staining his clothes. He saw the Gilberts, walking toward them, looking at Emma and Elena. "You guys went with last year's costume, too, huh?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "We didn't know we were coming till an hour ago."

Elena and Matt high-fived "blood stained" hands.

Emma smiled.

Matt looked at Jeremy. "And you're going as... you?"

Jeremy didn't answer, walking away.

"He's not talking to us right now." Elena told him. "We got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic, too, when she got home," Matt told them. "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

Elena looked at him worriedly. "She's here?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. "You can't miss her. She's a vampire."

Emma exhaled nervously, looking at Elena worriedly.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Emma asked.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"We gotta find him." Emma told them, grabbing Elena's arm, pulling her as she walked away.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Vicki was dressed expressively as a vampire, walking through the crowd, seemingly overwhelmed. She looked at a girl's neck, noticing her carotid artery pulsing beneath the skin. She continued to look around the crowd of people, hungry.

Stefan rushed through the crowd, grabbing Vicki, rushing into a side classroom where they were alone, closing the door behind him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Classroom**

Vicki turned toward Stefan in annoyance. "What, you're following me now?"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan told her.

Vicki stepped toward the door.

Stefan stepped in her way to stop her.

"You let me out of here." Vicki told him.

"You shouldn't be here, Vicki." Stefan told her. "Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine." Vicki told him stubbornly.

"Really?" Stefan asked.

"Mm-hmm." Vicki told him.

"No headache?" Stefan asked. "Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky, like if someone looks at you the wrong way, you could just rip their head off?" Vicki didn't answer, but her expression told him that he was right. "Do you know what that's called? It's called hunger, and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Vicki looked at him.

...

 **The Grill**

Damon was now sitting next to Carol since Isabella left. "So you need vervain?"

"Yes." Carol answered. "My husband and I only have left what his parents left him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him?" Damon asked.

Damon raised his eyebrows, taking a drink. "How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course." Carol told him.

"Of course." Damon told her.

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the Council." Carol told him.

"The Council?" Damon repeated.

"Zach knows how many." Carol told him.

"Hmm." Damon hummed.

"But I am so late." Carol told him. "My husband is not going to be happy with me."

Carol took a drink.

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon asked.

Carol smiled. "You're flirting with me."

"You flirted with me first." Damon replied.

"True." Carol said, laughing.

"Let me escort you to the school." Damon told her. "It's not safe out there alone." He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight."

Carol chuckled. "Well, if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How's that search going?" Damon asked.

"Oh, we had the Founder's Party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect," Carol explained.

Damon nodded, knowing that eliminated him, Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella. "Oh."

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so... mm." Carol told him.

"Mm." Damon hummed.

"Hmm, I gotta go." Carol told him.

"Okay." Damon told her.

They stood, turning to leave.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Halloween Party**

 **(Song:) Fables - The Dodos**

Emma and Elena were looking around.

Stefan had Vicki by the arm, walking toward them.

"Thank God." Emma told him.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"We lost track of Jeremy." Emma answered. "We were worried."

Matt approached them. "What's going on?"

"Hey." Stefan told him. "Uh, everything's fine."

Vicki turned to Stefan as if she had gotten an idea. "I told you to quit bothering me."

Elena shook her head. "No, Vicki, don't do this."

Vicki looked at Matt. "He won't leave me alone."

Matt stepped toward Stefan, protective of his sister. "You need to back off, man."

"No, Matt." Emma told him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Matt told them, stepping within inches from Stefan. "What the hell is your problem?"

Vicki rushed away.

Elena looked around. "Stefan, she's gone."

Emma and Elena ran away to find Vicki or Jeremy.

Stefan started to follow.

Matt grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Stefan turned to Matt, pushing him against the wall. "I'm trying to help her."

Stefan let him go, walking away.

Matt pushed away from the wall in confusion.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Jeremy was standing in the crowd of a hallway, turning around, walking through spider webs.

An arm grabbed his, pulling him aside.

"Whoa!" Jeremy said. Vicki pulled him closer. "Vic, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Vicki told him. "I'm sorry." They kissed deeply. "Come on. Come on."

"Okay." Jeremy told her.

Vicki led Jeremy down the hall.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie stood alone next to a cauldron used for a drink holder.

Damon approached her, taking out an ice cube. "So, where-where'd Caroline and Liam run off to?"

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about any of my friends." Bonnie told him.

"Oh, Bonnie." Damon told her. "So loyal."

"Just stay away from us." Bonnie told him.

Damon noticed that Bonnie was wearing the crystal. "Where'd you get that?"

Bonnie held the crystal. "From a friend."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie told him.

"Funny." Damon told her sarcastically, holding his hand toward her. "I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you." Bonnie told him. "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it."

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon told her, trying to tear the necklace away from her.

The crystal burned Damon's hand, making his skin sizzle and make him let go.

Bonnie looked at him in surprised confusion, running away.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Sleep Alone - Bats for Lashes**

Emma and Elena looked through the hallway.

"Jeremy!" Emma called. "Jer!" She found a man in a hoodie. "Jeremy?"

The man turned toward her, revealing that it wasn't Jeremy, but rather a boy dressed like Count Dracula.

Emma walked away.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Evelyn was dressed regularly, looking around.

Matt approached her. "Eve." He smiled. Eve smiled glad that he was so happy to see her. "I'm sorry about the way that I acted earlier. Vicki and I had just gotten into this fight, and..."

"No, it's fine, Matt." Evelyn told him.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked.

"Busy." Evelyn answered, sighing, seemingly thinking about her response. "Really... busy."

"Hey, what's the deal with Stefan and my sister?" Matt asked. "Vicki said he won't leave her alone, but Alex, Elena and Stefan are saying he's just trying to help."

"That's 'cause he is trying to help." Evelyn told him. "Where are they?"

Evelyn started to walk away.

Matt grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait. What's going on, Eve? Why won't anybody telling me what's wrong?"

"Matt, it's okay." Evelyn told him guiltily. "Just-"

Matt looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Evelyn sighed, looking at Matt, shaking her head. "I have no idea."

...

 **Bus Pit**

Vicki led the way outside, kissing him. They walked past the rows of buses, walking into one of the aisles between two buses. Vicki pushed Jeremy into the side of a bus, kissing him. deeply.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan was looking for Vicki, trying to search for the sound of her voice.

...

 **Bus Pit**

Jeremy looked at Vicki. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine now, but..." Vicki trailed off. "I gotta leave."

"Wha-what?" Jeremy asked. "Where?"

Vicki shook her head. "I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just-I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it."

"No, you can't." Jeremy told her. "You can't just leave."

"Come with me." Vicki told him. They kissed for a long moment. "If you come with me, we can be together forever."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay. Yeah."

Jeremy and Vicki kissed passionately.

...

 **Inside**

Evelyn walked through a hallway alone, noticing that a group of people were pretending to eat someone's insides. She rolled her eyes, turning around, walking out of the crowded hallway.

...

 **Bus Pit**

Jeremy and Vicki kissed.

Vicki accidentally bit Jeremy's lip, drawing blood.

Jeremy pulled away. "Ow." Vicki had blood on his fingertips, tasting it. "You're taking that costume a little too far."

...

 **Another Hallway**

Stefan was listening for any sign of Vicki.

...

 **Bus Pit**

Vicki looked at the blood welling up on Jeremy's lip.

"What?" Jeremy asked. "What is it?"

Vicki licked the blood away, kissing Jeremy more deeply than before.

...

 **Inside**

Elena was walking through a hallway, looking for Vicki or Jeremy.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Stefan heard Jeremy's voice. "Vicki?"

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Bus Pit**

Vicki latched onto Jeremy's lower lip, drinking his blood from the small wound, trying to bite him.

"Vicki!" Jeremy told her. "Vicki, what the hell?" He pushed Vicki away from him. Vicki transformed hungrily, losing control. "Oh, my God." Vicki walked forward. "No! Stop! Vicki!"

...

 **Bus Pit**

Emma ran outside, grabbing a wooden board, looking toward Jeremy and Vicki. "Vicki, no!"

Vicki pushed Jeremy away from her, looking at Emma angrily, stalking toward her. Emma swung the board at Vicki. Vicki caught it, taking it out of her grasp, pushing Emma through the air toward a pile of wood planks and recycling garbage.

Jeremy slowly inched closer.

Emma was hurt, her arm and side bleeding, staining her white dress.

Elena heard the commotion, running outside, seeing Emma injured and bleeding. "Oh, my God."

Vicki tried to attack Emma.

"No!" Elena told her.

Stefan and Evelyn appeared, pushing Vicki against the nose of a bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy told her.

Elena helped Emma stand.

Vicki pushed Stefan and Evelyn away from her, rushing underneath a bus, disappearing.

Stefan looked from Elena and Emma to Jeremy. "Go. Get inside. Go!"

Elena helped Emma run toward the doors.

Jeremy ran toward the doors.

Vicki appeared next to them, pushing Jeremy and Elena away, grabbing Emma, pulling her away from the door, leaving it open, biting her neck, feeding. Emma screamed in pain.

Evelyn appeared behind Vicki, taking a big, pointed, jagged and broken wooden plank, staking Vicki's heart through her back.

Vicki whimpered, pulling away from Emma completely.

Evelyn pulled the make-shift stake out of her heart, making her gasp.

"Vicki!" Jeremy told her, completely in pain, standing. Vicki looked around, a tear of blood slipping down her cheek. "Vicki! Vicki!" Vicki started to desiccate, her skin turning gray, veins appearing all over her body. Jeremy stepped closer in despair and denial. Stefan turned to Jeremy, holding him back. "Vicki!" Jeremy sobbed. Vicki fell to the ground, dying. "Vicki. Vicki." Elena stood next to Emma, holding pressure against the wound on her side and her shoulder. Evelyn looked guilty. Stefan continued to hold Jeremy away from Vicki's dead body. "Vicki!"

...

Emma sighed, looking from Elena to Stefan as he still restrained Jeremy. "Get him, out of here."

Stefan nodded, putting his arm on Jeremy's shoulder, guiding him.

Stefan and Elena led Jeremy inside.

Emma knelt next to Vicki's body shakily.

...

 **Grams' House**

Grams was sitting at a desk, reading, listening to the sound of the lock turning.

Bonnie walked into the house, breathing heavily, closing the door behind her.

Grams stood, walking toward her. "What happened to you?"

Bonnie took off her wig, walking toward her. "I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace."

Grams looked at the crystal. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's part of my costume." Bonnie told her. "It's a piece of junk."

Grams turned around, walking into the dining room. "That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family." She stepped onto a foot stool, reaching onto a book case to grab a book. "Let me show you." She stepped down, walking toward the table, opening the book, finding a picture to show to Bonnie. "There she is. Emily Bennett." The girl in the picture, Emily, was Katherine's hand maid in 1864. She was wearing the crystal. Grams looked at Bonnie. "Your great-great-great-great grandmother." She looked at the picture. "And there's your necklace."

...

 **Bus Pit**

Emma knelt next to Vicki's body sadly, still bleeding.

Damon walked toward her. "You should go. I got this."

Emma stood, turning to face him angrily. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon told her.

Emma pushed him back, trying to slap him in the face.

Damon caught her wrist. "None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you." Emma told him. "How could it not matter? It matters and you know it."

Emma slapped him in the face.

Damon looked at Emma, smelling the air. "Mm. You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave."

Emma hesitated, walking away.

Damon knelt next to Vicki's body, sighing.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Emma walked toward the car, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Matt ran toward her. "Em! Have you seen Vicki?" Emma swallowed, keeping her expression blank. Matt noticed the blood stains in her dress. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me." She pointed toward the car with her thumb. "I'm going to go home and take a shower."

"Wait." Matt told her. "I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me."

Emma shook her head. "I don't know where she is. I'm sorry, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

Emma tried not to show a reaction. "You're a good brother, Matt."

Matt nodded, looking away. "Yeah." He thought for a moment. "Maybe she went home."

Emma nodded. "Maybe."

Matt nodded. "Okay."

Matt turned around, walking away.

Emma tried to keep herself from crying, turning around, getting into her car, closing the door. She started to cry, unable to stop it. She hit the steering wheel over and over in despaired anger.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Emma walked up to the house, seeing Stefan sitting on the porch. "Where are they?"

"Inside." Stefan answered.

Emma walked inside without another word.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sitting down on his bed. Jeremy was crying, his arms wrapped around his legs.

Elena sat across from Jeremy. She was crying.

Emma walked in worriedly, slowly sitting in front of Jeremy.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked.

Jeremy's voice was thick even though she wasn't crying. "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but I don't understand."

"She was going to kill us." Emma told them.

"Now she's dead." Jeremy told them. "Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena told him. "I'm-"

"Just make it stop." Jeremy told them. "It hurts."

"Shh." Emma told him. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy asked.

Emma looked from Jeremy to Elena. "Oh, my God. Come here."

Emma wrapped her arms around Jeremy and Elena. The three siblings embraced sadly like that, never moving.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) The Weight of Us - Sanders Bohike**

Stefan sat on the porch, listening to the sound of the younger siblings crying and Emma comforting them.

...

 **Donovan House**

The house was completely dark.

Matt walked in, looking around, realizing he was alone.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Stefan, Emma and Elena were talking.

Stefan walked closer to them.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

Stefan sighed in guilt and disappointment. "I, uh, I wanted to help her. Instead, I..." He shook his head. "How is Jeremy doing?"

"He's a mess." Emma answered, shaking her head. "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Em, what can I do to help?" Stefan asked. "I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked.

Emma walked closer to her in confusion. "What?"

Stefan shook his head. "Elena, I can't."

"Stefan, please." Elena told him. She looked at Emma's as if she was asking if it was the right thing to do. "I don't know if Jeremy ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

Emma didn't answer.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work." Stefan told them. "Because of who I am, how I live." He shook his head. "I don't have the ability to do it right."

Damon walked toward them. "I can do it." Emma turned to face him, looking sad and guilty. Elena turned toward him with a glare. "If it's what you want, I'll do it."

Elena looked from Damon to Stefan, nodding. "It's what I want."

Elena looked at Emma, waiting for her to answer.

Emma closed her eyes, looking at Damon, opening them. "Do it."

"What do you want them to know?" Damon asked.

Emma walked closer to him, meeting his gaze. "I want you to tell them that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back. Tell Jer that he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He'll miss her, but he knows it's for the best. Please."

Damon nodded, walking into the house.

Stefan and Elena sat on the porch swing.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too." Elena told him. "Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."

"If that's what you want." Stefan told her sadly.

Elena nodded. "Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this." She looked at Stefan. "I don't want to feel like this." Stefan looked down. "But I can't." Elena took a deep breath. Stefan looked at Elena, waiting for her to go on. "Even with everything that's happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you."

Emma looked at them sadly.

Damon walked out of the house, standing next to Emma. "It's done."

Emma nodded, turning around, walking into the house.

Elena stood, following Emma into the house.

Stefan and Damon were left alone on the porch to process everything that had happened that night.


	9. 162 Candles

**Day One**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan had fallen asleep in a chair, the book he had been reading falling off of his lap. He woke, sitting forward, picking up the book, placing it on an end table next to him. He stood, stretching.

He heard a woman's laughter, looking behind him in confusion.

No one was there.

He heard a creak, looking in the direction it had been coming from.

Wind blew in from an open set of doors.

Stefan walked toward the glass doors, closing them.

A vampire rushed across the room from behind him, causing a loud clunk.

Stefan walked around the room, looking around in confusion. "Izzy? Seriously? Enough of your games." A blonde, woman vampire rushed toward him, pushing him to the floor, flipping him over onto his back, kneeling over him, looking down on him, transformed, hissing. Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Lexi?"

Lexi smiled, returning to normal. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Lexi rushed to stand up, pulling Stefan up with her. "How could you even ask that?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

Evelyn rushed into the room.

Lexi knew she was there, smiling, pulling away from Stefan, turning to her. "Evee."

"Lexi, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Evelyn said, annoyed but smiling, wrapping her arms around Lexi. She pulled back, nodding to Stefan. "Don't you have something to say to him?"

Stefan gave Evelyn a look.

"Oh, right." Lexi told her slyly, smiling, turning to Stefan "Happy Birthday."

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) Happy Birthday - The Birthday Massacre**

Lexi and Evelyn sat on the bed. Stefan sat in a chair, facing them. All of them were clearly having a good time.

Evelyn laughed.

"I don't know, okay?" Lexi asked. "If some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd bail in under 60. And why is the news reporter hunting vampires?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No clue."

"We don't know." Stefan agreed. "We don't know who knows about us. You know, that guy did, there could be others. Hey, do us a favor. While you're here, please be careful."

"Ugh!" Lexi complained. "Why stay?" She twirled off the bed. "I'm heading to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi. In the garden." Evelyn smiled, raising her arm in the air. "Wanted, Dead or Alive. It's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Hey, do you think he would actually remember us?" Stefan asked. "That was a pretty crazy weekend."

Lexi pointed at them. "We can make him remember us. Come on!"

Evelyn smiled. She looked at Stefan. "Let's go."

"I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked.

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan told her.

"Well, let's hope she's a better girl than the last one you got all sprung over." Lexi told him, turning to face them, holding Katherine's picture.

Stefan stood, taking the picture from Lexi. "You didn't even know Katherine."

"'Cause if she did, she'd kick her ass." Evelyn told him. "And if I knew what a bitch she was before she died, I would've. The little bitch."

"Speaking of which, where's Damon and Isabella?" Lexi asked.

"Inflicting misery somewhere. Isabella is probably sleeping" Stefan told her, walking past them.

Lexi smiled, wrapping an arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

Stefan looked toward the door. "Hey, um, are you gonna be okay here alone? We've got some things we've got to take care of."

"Well, it's not exactly like I can go anywhere." Lexi told him, pointing outside toward the sun. "And you, Damon and Isabella are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings." She grabbed Evelyn's pendant from her daylight necklace. "And you're the only one with this nifty little daylight necklace." She gasped, looking at Evelyn. "I have a vintage golden bead necklace from New Orleans in '42. Trade you?"

Evelyn smiled. "Doesn't work that way, and you know it. Good try, though."

"Yeah..." Lexi trailed off, looking away.

"Hey, Lexi." Stefan told her.

"Hmm?" Lexi asked, looking at Stefan.

"I'm really glad you came here." Stefan told her.

"More like psyched." Evelyn sang.

Lexi smiled, nodding. She looked at Stefan. "Okay, what are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day a guy turned 162 years old."

"Oh." Stefan complained. "Really?"

Lexi and Evelyn exchanged a devilish look, smiling, nodding. "Oh, yeah."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls Sheriff's Department**

Sheriff Forbes interrogated each Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, Elena, Evelyn and Emma separately, the interviews twining together. "Where did Vicki say she was going?"

"She didn't." Jeremy answered.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Sheriff asked.

"No, she didn't say anything to me." Matt answered. "She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town."

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Sheriff asked.

"Stefan Salvatore and Evelyn Zhu may know." Matt told her. "Evelyn came by the house to see her, but she wouldn't talk to her. She and Stefan both said that they were just trying to help."

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan answered.

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Sheriff asked.

"I asked Stefan to help." Elena answered. "Me and my sister Emma thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother."

"Why was Evelyn helping?" Sheriff asked.

"I asked Evelyn to help." Emma answered. "She didn't need much convincing."

"Vicki's Matt's sister, and I thought that if I helped Vicki, I would be helping Matt." Evelyn explained.

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?" Sheriff asked.

"Up and down, very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt answered.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Sheriff asked.

"None that I remember." Jeremy answered.

"No." Stefan told her.

"No." Elena told her.

"Nope." Emma told her.

Evelyn shook her head. "None that I knew of."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Matt answered.

"Yes." Stefan told her.

"Yes." Emma told her.

"Yes." Elena told her.

"Yes." Evelyn told her.

"I'll miss her but..." Jeremy trailed off. "I think it's for the best."

...

 **Outside**

Evelyn and Stefan were standing together on the steps. They, along with Emma and Elena, were clearly feeling guilty for lying about what really happened to Vicki, but they knew that they had to to protect their secrets, to prevent more death and violence.

Evelyn sighed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Elena." Stefan told her.

"Of course you are." Evelyn told him.

Matt walked out, nodding to Evelyn, ignoring Stefan, walking past them.

"I was trying to help her, Matt." Stefan told him. "That's all."

Evelyn sighed, looking at Stefan, following Matt.

Emma, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy walked out of the station.

Elena looked at the others. "I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Okay." Jenna told her.

Jenna and Jeremy walked toward the car.

Emma gave Stefan and Elena a sympathetic smile, following them.

Elena approached Stefan.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." Elena told him. "Jeremy had no memory at all. Better than he has been about anything in months. All he knows is what Damon made them know."

"Thank you." Stefan told her.

Elena shook her head. "I can't do this, Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back, and they'll never know why. Around you, people get hurt, and people die, and I just-I-It's just too much. I-"

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"No." Elena told him. "Stefan, you have to stay away from me."

Elena walked away from Stefan, leaving him alone.

Further in the parking lot, Evelyn looked at Matt. "Hey."

Matt turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Vicki, but this wasn't Stefan's fault." Evelyn told him.

Matt sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't blame him. I know you both tried to help her."

"Yeah, we should've tried harder." Evelyn told him.

"Just like you're telling me not to blame Stefan, I'll tell you this." Matt told her. "Don't blame yourself. A lot of people have tried to help Vic. She just doesn't want it. But thanks for trying. You're a good friend."

Evelyn looked down, smiling a small smile. "Right." Matt smiled a small smile, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Lexi was lying in Stefan's bed, asleep. She groaned, rolling over, opening her eyes, gasping slightly.

Damon was lying next to her, looking at her. "Boo." Lexi groaned, sitting up. Damon smirked. "Hello, Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Told you not to do it." Isabella comments leaning on the doorway.

Lexi snorted, clearly not pleased to be in his presence. "'Unexpected surprise'? I think the wrong Salvatores are in high school."

"How long you here for?" Isabella asked.

"Just for Stefan's B-day." Lexi answered. "Then Evelyn and I are gonna take off to New York for a Bon Jovi concert."

"Aw." Damon told her. "You mean you didn't come all this way to see me?"

Lexi smiled sarcastically. "That's it, Damon. After a century, I finally realized death means nothing without you." Lexi leaned closer, tracing her finger up from his chin. "Do me."

Lexi smirked, sitting up.

"Aw, why are you so mean to me?" Damon complained.

"Uh, have you met you?" Isabella replied. "You're not a nice person."

"Well, because I'm a vampire." Damon told her.

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi told him.

Damon sat up, leaning closer to Lexi. "Teach me to be good."

Lexi rushed around the bed, grabbing Damon's throat, pushing him onto the bed. "I'm older, and that means stronger."

Isabella smiled impressed.

"Sorry." Damon told her.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan and Evelyn, or Izzy." Lexi told him. "'Cause I'll hurt you." She leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "And you know I can do it."

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

Lexi let him go angrily, standing straight, turning around, walking away.

Damon looked up, holding his throat, watching her go.

"You know you deserved that." Isabella said amused making Damon glare.

...

 **Night - Grams' House - Living Room**

Bonnie was packing her bag.

Grams walked into the room from behind her, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorway. "You leaving?"

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie told her.

"Because he misses you, or because he doesn't trust me?" Grams asked. Bonnie turned to face her. "Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I'll fill your head with all my witchy juju."

"He's right." Bonnie told her.

"He's always right." Grams told her. Bonnie smiled, chuckling. "That's his other problem." Bonnie turned back to her things, picking up the crystal. Grams walked closer. "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that."

"I gotta get it back to Caroline." Bonnie told her. "It doesn't belong to me."

"Yes, it does." Grams told her. "It was your ancestor's, and now it's yours."

"Emily was your ancestor, too." Bonnie told her. "Why don't you wear it?"

"It didn't find me." Grams told her. "It found you. Protected you." She pulled back Bonnie's hair. "A witch's talisman is a powerful tool. Don't be giving that back to anybody."

"Okay." Bonnie told her, putting the crystal on around her neck. Grams let go of her hair. Bonnie turned to face her, tilting her head. "I just wish it was prettier."

Grams tilted her head in acknowledgement, nodding.

Bonnie put the crystal underneath her shirt so no one would see it.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room/Kitchen**

Jeremy was sitting at the table. Jeremy was sitting closest to the hallway, his schoolwork on the table across from him.

Emma and Elena were sitting together on the couch in the living room.

Jenna plopped down between them. "You're wallowing."

"So are you." Elena told her.

"My wallow is legitimate." Jenna told them. "I was dumped."

"Yeah, well, Logan's a jerk." Emma told her.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying, 'I'm leaving town. See ya'." Jenna told them glumly.

"Wanna keep it down in there?" Jeremy asked.

Jenna turned around on the couch to face Liv and Jeremy. "Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework." Jeremy answered.

Elena and Emma exchanged a weird look, turning around on the couch to face Jeremy in surprise and confusion.

"Since when do you two do homework?" Elena asked.

"I gotta finish this." Jeremy told them. "I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow..."

Emma looked at Jenna and Elena. "What do you think? Alien?"

"Some sort of replicates." Jenna answered.

Jeremy looked up with an incredulous looks.

Jeremy looked over her shoulder to look toward them. "He can hear you."

Jeremy smiled sarcastically, turning back to her school work.

Emma looked at them in confusion.

Jeremy continued with his work, oblivious to the fact that they were still watching them.

...

 **Sheriff's Station**

Sheriff sat at her desk, picking up her phone. "Yeah? Send him in." Damon walked in with a box. "Mr. Salvatore, come on in. Uh, could you get the door for me?"

"Sure." Damon answered, closing the door behind him.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle's out of town." Sheriff told him.

"Yes, he is." Damon told her, walking closer. "Um, but I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you."

Damon held the box toward her.

Sheriff took it, opening the box, pulling out a bundle of purple herbs. She looked up at Damon. "Vervain."

"That's all we have at the moment." Damon told her. "I hope it's enough."

Sheriff closed the box. "It's a small circle. Founding Families, a few city officials."

Damon sat down. "And your Deputies, of course, right?" Sheriff nodded. "Are we any closer?"

Sheriff shook her head. "I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"Is-Is that even possible?" Damon asked.

"We've exhausted every other option." Sheriff told him. "We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day right in front of us."

Damon kept his expression clear, thinking that statement was ironic. "Hmm. So what's the next step?"

"We're now looking at anyone new to town since the deaths began." Sheriff explained. Damon nodded cautiously, knowing that revealed him, Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella. "Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon told her.

Sheriff nodded.

Damon continued to keep his expression clear.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena was in bed, in her pajamas.

While Emma walked inside with pajamas going to wake Elena up.

Bonnie knocked on the door, opening it. "You guys up?"

Emma walked over to Elena's bed. "Yep."

Elena was lying down in bed. "No." She covered her head with her blanket. Bonnie closed the door. Bonnie and Emma exchanged a look, walking to either side of Elena's bed, pulling the blanket away from her head. Elena struggled to keep the blanket over her head. "No, no!"

Elena gave up.

Bonnie and Emma sat down on either side of her.

"Why haven't you guys called me back?" Bonnie asked.

Emma shrugged. "Sorry."

Bonnie looked at Elena. "Are you going to stay in there forever?"

Elena nodded. "Yep."

Emma sighed. "Move over."

Elena slid into the middle of the bed. Bonnie and Emma laid on either side of her, covering themselves with the blanket.

"I'm officially worried." Bonnie told her. "What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking, of talking." Elena told them. "I-"

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked.

"She and Stefan broke up." Emma answered.

Bonnie looked at Elena sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I know I've been kind of MIA, when you needed me most." She pressed her lips together. "I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me?" Elena asked. "Get my mind off of it."

Bonnie thought for a moment, smiling. "Just remember that you asked for it."

Bonnie stood, walking toward the window, closing it.

Emma sat up, looking at her in confusion.

Bonnie walked toward the bed, taking a sharp metal nail filer off of Elena's nightstand, grabbing a pillow off of her bed, taking the pillowcase off.

Elena and Emma exchanged a confused look.

Bonnie stabbed the filer into the pillow, ripping it from end to end, slashing the pillow, making feathers pour out onto the bed.

Elena sat up, complaining in surprise. "Hey!"

Emma looked at Bonnie in confusion.

"Be patient." Bonnie told them.

"Okay." Elena told them, nodding.

Bonnie pushed all of the feathers into the middle of the bed, sitting across from Elena and Emma. "First, I have to swear you two to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that stuff." Emma told her.

Elena nodded in acknowledgement.

"No, seriously." Bonnie told them. "I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

Emma nodded. "Okay, fine. We swear."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay. So there's no windows open, right?"

Elena looked around. "Right."

"There's no fan, no air conditioning..." Bonnie trailed off.

"None." Emma told her. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie smiled. "My Grams just showed me this, and you guys are going to love it. Ready?"

Elena and Emma nodded.

Bonnie took a deep breath, reaching one hand above the pile of feathers. A single feather drifted away from the pile, following her hand.

Emma opened her mouth in awe, realizing that Bonnie was levitating the feather.

Bonnie raised her hand as far as she could, levitating the feather further in the air. She lowered her hand. The feather joined the others again.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked.

Bonnie didn't answer, rubbing her hands together, taking a deep breath. She hovered both of her hands above the pile of feathers. A handful of feathers levitated above the rest of the group. She raised her hands, making the feathers raise magically. She lowered the feathers back into the pile. She put her hands in her lap, looking at Elena and Emma. She looked at the ceiling, using magic to make all of the feathers levitate above their heads, surrounding them.

Elena gasped, looking around in amazement.

Emma raised to her knees, looking around, smiling, laughing.

"It's true, guys." Bonnie told them. "Everything my Grams told me." Elena and Emma looked at her. "It's impossible, and it's true. I'm a witch."

Emma nodded, looking around. "I believe you."

"So do I." Elena told her.

The girls smiled, laughing.

...

 **Town Square**

Caroline and Liam were walking through the square alone.

Damon stepped in front of them.

Caroline glared at him, trying to step around him.

Damon stepped in her way.

Liam gave him a look, angry about what he did to his sister and her friends, annoyed that he would even come up to them. "Look, she doesn't want to see you, and I am tired of you hurting the people that I care about." Damon looked away, rolling his eyes. Damon compelled them without a word. Liam smiled, acting like his normal self. "Oh, my God."

Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked. "It's really good to see you."

"Much better." Damon told them. "You two wanna throw a party here at the Grill tonight."

"Well, why don't you do it?" Caroline asked.

"Because then Stefan, Evelyn, Isabella and their BFF won't come." Damon answered. "I need a lot of people, big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why are we having this party?" Caroline asked.

"Because you two are gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem." Damon answered. "And I want my crystal back."

"Oh, but Bonnie has it." Caroline told him.

Damon nodded. "I know that. Get it from her."

Caroline and Liam looked at each other.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Lexi paced around the room. "So, this Elena girl, she'll come around. I'm sure of it." She leaned closer to Stefan and Evelyn, both of whom were sitting on opposite couches. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." Stefan answered.

"Sex always works." Lexi told them. "I mean, you rock her world so much with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever."

Lexi sat down in a chair between them.

"No, you see, this isn't about sex or compulsion, or any of our other tricks." Stefan told them. Lexi set a case on the table. "Elena has to want to be with me on her own terms."

Lexi opened the case, revealing blood bags to be inside.

"Wow." Evelyn told him mockingly. "That sounded all mature and grown up."

Lexi grabbed one of the blood bags.

Stefan looked at Evelyn. "Well, I'm not getting any older, and neither are you."

"Ha ha." Evelyn told him sarcastically.

Lexi stabbed a straw into the blood bag, sipping it. "Ah." She held it toward Stefan and Evelyn. "Want some?"

Stefan instantly stood, walking away. "No. Thank you."

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it." Lexi told them. "This labotimist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She held a blood bag toward Evelyn. "I know you'll take some. You and Isabella are the ones that got me hooked on blood bags." Evelyn smiled. Lexi tossed the blood bag toward her. Evelyn caught it. "Knock yourself out."

Evelyn pulled the tube on the blood bag free, starting to put the straw-like tube to her lips.

Stefan crossed his arms across his chest, watching in disapproval.

"Oh, don't judge, okay?" Evelyn asked in annoyance. "I've tried the animal diet before." She took a sip of blood. "Lasted three days."

"Doesn't matter." Stefan told them. "If I started again, I just don't know-"

Lexi and Evelyn finished together. "If you could stop."

"Lexi, Eve, I would never judge either of you." Stefan told them.

"I'm just jealous of your restraint." Evelyn told him. She smiled sweetly, shrugging. "I have none. I delighten in hedonism."

Lexi smiled, looking at Evelyn. "Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

Damon walked in. "Funny you should ask."

"Well, I wasn't talking to you." Lexi told him in annoyance.

"There's a party, at the Grill, you'll love it." Damon told her. "Banquets, wait staff, all of Stefan and Evelyn's friends."

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Stefan told them.

"Well, it's not for you." Damon told him. "It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline and Liam are throwing it. With both Forbes on the job, it should be a blast."

"Damon, stay away from both Caroline and Liam." Evelyn told him, annoyed with her brother, walking into the room.

"We're friends, it's cool." Damon told them. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend."

Isabella walked downstairs, walking into the living room. She was still angry, but she seemed to be a little better.

Evelyn looked toward her. "Hey, Izzy."

Isabella nodded in acknowledgement.

"She emerges." Damon teased her. Evelyn set the blood bag down on the table. Damon noticed the movement. "Ugh. I prefer mine at 98.6."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

Damon turned around, walking past Isabella , out of the room.

Evelyn looked at Stefan. "Let's go." Stefan didn't answer. "Please."

Evelyn looked at Lexi and Isabella, smiling.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Bonnie looked at Elena and Emma, playing with a feather in her hand. "It's weird, huh? After all this time joking about being psychic... I really am a witch." She looked down. "You guys don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I think it's pretty cool."

"What she said." Elena told her. Bonnie smiled. "I just don't understand. If your Grams asked you to keep all of this a secret, why did you tell us?"

"You're my best friends." Bonnie told them. "I can't keep secrets from you."

Elena and Emma exchanged a look, guilty and sad.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

 **(Song:) Thinking of You - Pete Yorn**

Lexi was just out of the shower, her body wrapped with a towel, her hair pulled back, looking at Isabella and Evelyn. "Your shower is amazing."

Isabella smiled, already dressed for the party. "I'm almost ready."

"Can't believe you two actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan told them.

"It's not like we're asking you to run outside midday without your ring." Evelyn told him, turning to face him and Evelyn. "I mean, seriously, it's a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know." Isabella told them. "So my question is, 'Why?' I think he's up to something."

"Who cares?" Lexi asked. "I mean, what can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me." Stefan told her.

"Okay." Evelyn told them. "So he'll behave. Come on."

Lexi pointed at Stefan. "One day a year, I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

Stefan smiled, pointing at himself. "It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's my day." Lexi told him. "And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain and got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty can take a break from all of their pain, grief and worrying for one night and go to a stupid party."

"Quit your whining..." Evelyn told them, pushing Stefan toward the door. "And go get ready."

Stefan turned to look at Isabella, Evelyn and Lexi.

Isabella tilted her head toward them, raising her eyebrows with a look that said she wasn't taking no for an answer, clearly wanting to show Stefan a good time for his birthday.

Stefan knew that Isabella wasn't going to give up, and that he didn't really have a choice, sighing, giving in. She clapped once. "Fine."

Stefan turned to walk out of the room.

Isabella, Evelyn and Lexi turned to face each other, smiling, high fiving.

...

 **Outside**

Elena pulled up to the house, getting out of her car, walking toward the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"It's open." Lexi called. "Come on in."

Elena opened the door, walking inside, closing the door behind her.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Elena walked forward.

 **(Song Ends)**

Lexi walked toward her, recognizing her, freezing. "Oh, my God. How, um..." She pointed at Elena. "Wh-Who..."

"I'm Elena." Elena answered. Lexi nodded in confused understanding. "Who are you?"

"Lexi." Lexi answered. "Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn's friend."

"Is he here?" Elena asked.

Lexi looked upstairs. "He's in the shower." She looked at Elena. "Do you want to wait?"

"No." Elena answered.

Lexi smiled. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay." Elena told her, walking away.

Lexi looked after her in confusion.

...

 **Outside**

Elena walked out of the house, closing the door behind her, overwhelmed and confused.

She thought that Stefan and Lexi were together.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was alone in his room, pulling on a shirt.

Lexi walked toward him, exasperated. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Stefan looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lexi walked toward the desk, picking up Katherine's picture, turning to face Stefan, holding it up for him to see. "I just met Elena." Stefan looked at her in confused understanding. "You have some serious explaining to do."

Stefan sighed.

...

 **Evelyn's Room**

Lexi sat at Evelyn's vanity dresser, looking over all of her makeup, getting ready for the party, completely dressed, looking at Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn through the mirror. "You have some serious emotional damage."

"No, it's not what you think." Stefan told her. "She's not Katherine."

"Then they're related, because they could be twins." Lexi told her.

"Oh, honey, you haven't even met Emma yet Elena's twin." Evelyn told her, holding up two lip glosses to show Isabella. "What do you think? The red or the peach?"

Isabella took the red, looking at the lip gloss curiously, clearly not used to doing makeup or going out, but willing to give it a shot.

"Who's Emma?" Lexi asked.

"Elena's twin." Isabella answered. "They look alike."

"So we have a third Katherine?" Lexi asked skeptically.

Lexi looked at Stefan.

"I don't know." Stefan told her.

"You don't know?" Lexi repeated. "You didn't find out?"

"No." Stefan answered. "Maybe I don't wanna know. I have-I have no desire to tie Emma or Elena to Katherine." Isabella gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, yes, yes." Isabella nodded. "The resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it. Katherine and Elena and Emma may look the same on the outside, but on the inside, they are completely different."

"What he means to say is that Elena or Emma are not a raging bitch." Evelyn told her.

Stefan smiled. "No, Elena is... Elena's warm, and she's-she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her, I-I completely forget what I am."

Isabella looked at Stefan in realization, smiling a small smile. "Oh, my God. You're in love with her."

Stefan took a minute to answer, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Evelyn smiled. "Wow."

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Feel it in My Bones - Tiesto featuring Tegan and Sara**

Caroline walked toward Bonnie, who sat at a table with a group of people. "Bonnie! Hey, I've been looking for you." She took Bonnie's hand, leading her away. "I'm totally sorry to do this. I know it's so Indian giver, and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore, but I need my crystal back."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "You said you hated it."

"Then I saw it on you, and I realized how great it is." Caroline told her. "And I've got, like, three outfits I can coordinate it with, so..."

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie told her.

Caroline smiled awkwardly. "Okay. Uh, well, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I'm your friend. When you wear it, it makes you look fat." Bonnie looked at her in confusion. "There. I said it, but it's because I'm your friend, so..."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told her. "Caroline, I can't."

Caroline grew annoyed. "Well, what do you mean that you can't, Bonnie? It's mine. Just-" She tried to pull the crystal from Bonnie's neck. The crystal shocked her, making her pull back in pain and shock. "Ow. Are you wearing polyester?"

Bonnie looked at her incredulously. "You were really gonna pull it from my neck? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bonnie walked away.

Caroline sighed, walking forward, standing next to Liam. "She didn't give it to me. It's your turn."

Liam nodded in understanding, walking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan walked in.

Matt walked past him.

Stefan walked toward him. "Matt." Matt turned toward him. Stefan sighed. "Just hear me out? Please?" Matt nodded. "I was just trying to help Vicki. Uh... I went through something similar once. I'm really sorry."

Matt shook his head. "Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out, Vicki's just like our mother. I can't count on my mom, or my sister. Isabella told me about some of what you guys tried to help her with, and I don't blame either of you, Stefan. Thanks for trying."

Matt walked away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was standing by the bathrooms.

Liam walked toward her, smiling. "Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled. "Hey, Liam." Liam took a deep breath. "What's up?"

"Caroline wants her necklace back, and she asked if I would try to help her get it back." Liam told her.

Bonnie looked at her in confusion. "Okay, I know you guys are, like, best best friends, but I didn't think she's send you to get this back."

Liam shrugged slightly, smiling. "I'm just trying to help. I mean, this crystal is gonna start up some stupid fight between you and Care, and I'm just trying to stop it before it starts, so... Please?"

"I can't." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry, Liza."

"But if the only thing that Caroline wants back is her crystal, then we won't have anything left to fight over." Liam told her.

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie told her.

"Well, it is." Liam told her.

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie realized.

"No." Liam told her. Bonnie gave him a look. "Maybe. I don't know. Caroline didn't tell me. She just told me that she wanted the crystal back. I mean, come on, Bonnie."

"I don't want to fight, either, Liam, but I can't give it back." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie turned around, walking away.

Liam sighed, walking toward Caroline.

"She won't give it to you, either?" Caroline asked.

"Nope." Liam answered.

Damon appeared behind them. "Where is it?"

Liam and Caroline turned to face him.

Liam sighed. "Bonnie won't give it to us."

"So rip it off her neck." Damon told them in annoyance.

"I tried." Caroline told him. "It shocked me."

"Damn it." Damon said, looking away. "Why does it do that?" He looked at Liam and Caroline coldly. "I need that crystal."

"God, why are you being like this?" Caroline asked, taking his hands in her own. "I am so good to you."

"You know, it's just some stupid necklace." Liam told them.

Damon pushed Caroline's hands away, looking between them. "No, you two are the only stupid things here. And shallow. And useless."

Liam looked down.

Damon turned around, walking away.

Caroline watched him go, hurt.

Liam turned around, walking away.

...

 **Outside**

Damon walked outside.

He could hear a boy's voice. "Hey."

"Where are we going?" The girl asked.

"No one's gonna see us here." The boy told her. "Come on."

The couple were behind the Grill, in the staircase alleyway. The boy gently backed the girl into the wall behind her, kissing her.

Damon walked toward the staircase, looking toward them.

The couple pulled away, kissing. When they pulled away again, Damon had disappeared. The boy kissed her.

The girl pulled away. "Did you hear something?"

"No." The boy answered. "It's cool. There's no one coming down here."

Damon appeared next to them, biting the boy on the neck, feeding on him until he died.

The girl screamed.

Damon let the body fall, gripping the girl's throat, making her stop.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Too Close - Mike Sheridan and Mads Langer**

Lexi, Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan were playing pool.

"Whoo!" Stefan said.

"Nice." Evelyn told them.

Isabella and Lexi made a victory gesture.

Elena stood in the crowd, looking toward them.

Emma started to walk towards the bar.

Damon stood next to her, looking toward Lexi, Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan. "Stefan and Eve smile. Alert the media."

"You haven't given them a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Emma replied. "In fact, you've given them every reason in the world to be depressed, angry and despaired."

"Oh, you're right." Damon told her. "Poor Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn."

"Does it get tiring?" Emma asked. Damon looked at her in confusion. "Being so evil and murderous and bored to use Caroline to do your dirty work, harm the people that I care about, and hurt the people that are the only ones left that really care about you?"

Damon seemed shocked and amused. "Well, I don't know. That depends. Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

Emma scoffed. "It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

"Ouch." Damon told her. "Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

Emma turned toward him in confusion. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon told her.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to them?" Emma asked.

Damon stepped closer to her. "You and Elena asked me to take away their memory of fangs and roar and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away their suffering."

"But he's acting different." Emma told him. "He seems okay with everything, and a little too okay. I mean, he's studying. Jer's not doing drugs, he's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Emma, I took away their suffering." Damon told her.

Emma looked at Damon in slight surprise.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam walked through the Grill alone.

Bonnie approached him. "Liam, where's Caroline?"

"Probably trying to bribe the bartender into giving her drinks." Liam answered. "Why?"

"I wanted to explain." Bonnie answered. "And not just to her, but to you."

"Well, what is there to explain, Bonnie?" Liam asked. "I'm just trying to help you guys stop a fight before it starts, and it's already starting. You got what you wanted, and now Caroline is blaming me for not getting it back, and we get called shallow, useless, waste of space."

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Liam asked.

"You know that's not true." Bonnie told him. "Liam, you are anything but shallow and useless, okay? You think about everyone else, and you put everyone else's wants or needs in front of your own. Why would he stay that to you? To either of you?"

Liam sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Bonnie."

"Well, don't let him treat you like that, Liam." Bonnie told her. "You know better than that." Liam sighed, looking hurt. Bonnie took his hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to drink."

Liam nodded, letting her lead the way toward the bar.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

A Deputy drove up to the staircase alley behind the Grill.

The girl was crying for help. "Help me!" The Deputy got out. "Oh, my God."

The Deputy pulled out his flashlight, turning it on, walking down the steps, shining his flashlight over the boy's body.

...

 **Inside - Bar**

 **(Song:) Too Close - Mike Sheridan and Mads Langer**

Lexi stood across the bar from the bartender. "Two shots of tequila." The bartender set out four shots. Lexi looked toward Elena and Emma. "Make that four."

"You know, I need to see some ID." The bartender told her.

Lexi compelled him. "No, you don't."

"That's be, uh-" The bartender started.

"Free." Lexi told him.

"On the house." The bartender told her.

Lexi pretended to be surprised. "Thanks."

The bartender poured her the shots, handing them to her.

Lexi took them, walking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena walked through the crowd alone, walking toward Emma.

"Oh, hey." Emma told her. "I thought you were staying in tonight."

"Well, I thought about it," Elena told her. "Then I thought, 'I've spent too many nights staying in'."

Emma smiled.

Lexi appeared in front of them. "Ah, the famous Elena." She looked at Emma. "And you must be the twin. Emma, is it?"

Emma nodded.

"Towel girl." Elena replied.

Lexi nodded. "I've been called worse." She handed them each a shot. "Here."

They stepped toward a table.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Emma told her.

"Oh, yeah." Lexi told them. "It helps curb the cravings." Emma nodded. "But makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

Lexi and Emma clinked their shots, drinking.

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk." Elena told them. "He always seems so..."

"Uptight?" Emma finished.

Lexi chuckled.

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Emma told them.

Elena looked at Lexi. "But not with you."

"Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over 100 years." Lexi told them. "You can just be yourself."

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena told them.

"Well, not yet." Lexi told her. "The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

Emma looked at her curiously. "You seem so sure."

"The love of my life was human." Lexi told them. Emma raised her eyebrows. Lexi looked at Elena. "He went through what I imagine you're going through. Denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all."

Emma looked at the shot glass in Elena's hand. "Are you gonna drink that?"

"Oh." Elena told her. "No." She handed the shot glass to Emma. "Go for it."

Emma was about to drink.

Lexi pointed at her. "Wait."

Lexi picked up the last shot glass she had been saving for Stefan.

Emma smiled.

They clinked their glasses, taking the shots.

Elena chuckled, letting her smile fade. "I'm scared."

"But you're here." Emma told her. "'Cause you're crazy about him. I get it, okay? I mean..." She looked toward Stefan at the pool table. "What's not to love?"

"Listen." Lexi told her. "Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

Lexi smiled, turning to leave.

"Hey, Lexi." Elena told her. Lexi turned back. "It was really nice meeting you."

Lexi tilted back and forth, smiling, raising her eyebrows, walking toward Stefan. "Yep, I drank yours. Sorry."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you."

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Lexi told him. Stefan smiled. Lexi was slightly embarrassed. "I was feeling epic. Whatever."

Stefan looked toward Emma and Elena.

Elena looked toward him, smiling a small smile.

Stefan smiled a small smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside - Stairwell Alleyway**

Sheriff was here with the Deputy, examining the boy's body. "Keep this contained."

"That's not all." The Deputy told her, shining his flashlight onto the girl.

The girl sat on the ground, leaning against the wall behind her, her arms wrapped around her knees, terrified.

Sheriff walked toward her. "Hey." The girl looked at her. "Hey." Sheriff knelt next to her. Did you see what did this?" The girl nodded. "Tell me everything you saw."

The girl nodded.

...

 **Inside - Pool Tables**

 **(Song:) All the World - Fauxliage**

Stefan stood at the pool tables.

Elena approached him, grabbing a pool stick, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey." Stefan told her. "You came."

"I couldn't miss you hundredth and... whatever birthday." Elena told him.

Stefan smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt was sitting at a table with Tyler, speaking indistinctly.

Caroline approached them, sitting down next to Matt, stumbling.

"Whoa." Matt told her. "Hey."

"I slim-I'm slipped." Caroline told them. "I slipped."

"Hammered, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Well..." Caroline trailed off. "A very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?"

Matt smiled, looking at Tyler. "Coffee for the drunk girl."

"Got it." Tyler told them, standing, turning around, walking away.

Matt looked at Caroline. "Bad night, huh?"

Caroline sighed. "Baddest. Am I shallow?"

Matt smiled. "Is that a trick question?"

"I don't mean to be." Caroline told him. "I-I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like, the abyss deep."

"No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene." Matt told her.

Caroline sighed. "That's true. I'm shallow. I am worse than shallow. I'm a kiddie pool."

"You're not a kiddie pool." Matt told her. Caroline started to cry. "You're not a kiddie pool."

"Can I just go home?" Caroline asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Caroline told him.

"I'll take you." Matt told her.

"And, uh, I drove Liam here tonight." Caroline told him. "He'll, uh, he'll need a ride."

"Okay." Matt told her. "Let's go find him. Come on." Caroline stood, nearly falling in the process. Matt caught her in his arms. "Whoa. Hey, you're okay." He stood. "She's all right. Hold still. Hold still. All right." He lifted her in a cradle, walking toward the table that Liam was sitting at alone. "Hey, Liam."

Liam stood. "She drunk?"

"She drunk." Matt answered. "Let's go."

Liam nodded, leading the way toward the door.

...

 **Outside**

Liam opened the door, leading the way outside.

Matt followed him, carrying Caroline.

Police cars, the Sheriff and Deputies were crowding the parking lot.

"Uh, Mom?" Liam asked.

Sheriff turned toward them. She looked at Caroline, concerned, walking toward them. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Like you care." Caroline told him, leaning her head against Matt's shoulder, holding him.

Sheriff looked at Liam. "She's drunk?"

Liam smiled awkwardly.

Caroline looked up. "As a skunk."

Sheriff looked at them in disapproval. "Are they serving you in there?"

"Uh, I'll take them home." Matt told her. "It's on my way. Caroline drove Liam, so he doesn't have a car, but I haven't been drinking."

"I would appreciate that, Matt." Sheriff told him. "Thank you." She looked at Caroline. "You and I will discuss this later."

"Hmm, can't wait." Caroline told her sarcastically.

"Mom, what's going on?" Liam asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Liam." Sheriff told her. She nodded for them to go. "Go on home." Liam looked at his mother for a moment, nodding, leading the way toward the car. Matt followed, carrying Caroline. Sheriff looked at her Deputies. "Don't let anybody else leave."

The Deputies walked away.

...

 **Inside - Bar**

 **(Song:) Love in Your Head - The Black Box Revelation**

Isabella sat at the bar, having a bottle of bourbon in her hand, drinking a shot. She grabbed the bottle, about to take a drink.

Damon sat next to her, taking the bottle away. "Now, now, big sis. Don't wanna do that, now do we?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, her mood plummeting when she saw him. "Go away, Damon."

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Because right now I don't like you." Isabella answered.

Evelyn looked toward them, keeping an eye over them to make sure that Damon didn't hurt Isabella more.

"Mm." Damon hummed. "Ouch." He looked at the bottle.

Isabella took the bottle, standing, turning around, starting to walk away.

Lexi walked toward them, taking the bottle from Isabella.

Isabella glared.

Lexi smiled, pouring two shots, handing the bottle back to Isabella. She gave one of them to Damon. "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the brittle?" Damon asked. "Wins awards. Just ask Isabella."

"Cut the crap." Lexi told him.

Damon took his shot, setting it down. "Okay. I have a diabolical master plan."

Isabella nodded, taking a breath. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon asked.

Evelyn was ease dropping hiding a smirk.

...

 **Door**

Sheriff and the girl walked in.

"Okay, look around." Sheriff told her. "Let me know if you see them."

The girl looked around, seeing Damon, Lexi and Isabella standing at the bar. She pointed toward them.

A Deputy led the girl outside.

Sheriff nodded for two more to follow her toward the bar.

Stefan and Elena were standing nearby, noticing them.

Emma and Evelyn were standing nearby, noticing them.

Sheriff turned to Lexi, injecting her with vervain, making her weak.

Damon stood.

Isabella stepped forward, trying to stop them. "What the hell are you doing?"

One of the deputies stepped in Isabella's way, keeping her back. "Step away."

Isabella tried to step around him.

The Deputy stood in her way.

Sheriff looked at Damon. "Thank you for the vervain. We'll take it from here."

The Deputies grabbed Lexi, pulling her toward the door.

The Sheriff followed.

Isabella tried to step around the Deputy standing in front of her again.

The Deputy stopped her, giving her a look, turning around, walking away.

Isabella glared at Damon. "You gave them vervain?"

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Damon asked rhetorically.

Isabella glared at him.

Evelyn followed Sheriff, the Deputies and Lexi, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Can't go out this way." The Deputy told her.

Evelyn turned to face Stefan, Elena and Emma. She looked toward the bar.

Damon had disappeared, leaving Isabella alone.

Isabella nodded toward the back door, signaling to the others to follow her, walking toward the door.

Evelyn, Stefan, Elena and Emma followed.

...

 **Outside**

Sheriff led the way toward her car.

The two Deputies pulled Lexi with them.

Lexi looked up, transformed, hissing. She growled, pushing one Deputy away from her, into a police car. She pushed the other into a car wind shield, making it shatter.

Sheriff pulled out her gun, aiming at Lexi.

Lexi glared at Sheriff angrily, transformed, hissing.

Sheriff shot Lexi in the chest.

Lexi wasn't fazed, stalking toward her.

Sheriff shot her, making her stumble back.

Lexi looked angrier.

Sheriff shot her.

Evelyn ran around the building toward the sound of gunshots. Stefan, Isabella, Emma and Elena followed.

Lexi stalked closer to Sheriff.

Sheriff shot her.

Damon appeared in front of Lexi, staking her in the heart.

Evelyn gasped in horror.

Stefan pulled Emma and Elena into hiding.

Isabella stopped where she was, looking toward them in shocked horror.

Evelyn pulled her into hiding. "Oh, my God."

Lexi looked at Damon in shocked pain and betrayal. "Why?"

"Part of the plan." Damon answered, whispering, forcing the stake further into her chest.

Lexi started to desiccate, gasping.

Isabella and Evelyn looked toward them in horror.

Lexi fell to the ground, dead.

Stefan leaned his head against the wall behind him, tears in his eyes.

Damon turned to face Sheriff.

Sheriff put her gun away.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

Sheriff nodded. "Thank you." Damon nodded. "Get it in the car quickly."

Damon nodded.

They turned to hide Lexi's body.

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella looked at each other in pain, betrayal and shock that their brother/friend had just killed their best friend.

...

 **Inside**

Sheriff was arresting the bartender.

"Lady, I checked everyone's ID." The bartender told her.

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Sheriff told him. A Deputy led him away. Sheriff approached Damon. "Pretty handy with that stake, Damon."

"It just, uh... reflex." Damon told her. "I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over." Sheriff told him.

"Yeah." Damon told her. "Caught a lucky break with that witness. Without her, you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

Sheriff nodded, oblivious to the fact that Damon had compelled the girl into telling them that it was Lexi who had attacked her. "Very lucky. Well, thank you again."

Stefan nodded. "You're welcome."

Sheriff walked away.

Damon smirked.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

 **(Song:) Yet - Switchfoot**

Matt carried Caroline into her room, using her legs to turn on the music, carrying her to her bed, lying her down, taking her shoes off. "You gonna be okay?"

"No." Caroline answered. Matt laid the covers over her, sitting down next to her. Caroline sighed. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?"

Matt sighed. "Life can be a little rough."

"I just wish..." Caroline trailed off.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Wish that life was... different." Caroline answered.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

Caroline closed her eyes.

Matt stood.

Caroline grabbed his arm to stop him. "Please." She opened her eyes. "Don't leave me alone."

Caroline slid over on the bed tiredly.

Matt laid next to her, covering himself with the blanket. Caroline laid her head on his chest. Matt wrapped his arms around her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

Stefan and Isabella walked away from Evelyn, Emma and Elena angrily.

"Stefan." Elena told him. "Isabella."

Elena ran forward, grabbing their arms, making them stop.

"He killed her." Stefan told them. "He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him."

Isabella turned to leave.

"No, you can't do that." Emma told them.

Evelyn looked at Emma and Elena. "Why are you trying to save him? He's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's never gonna change."

"I'm not trying to save him, Eve, I'm trying to save them." Elena told her, looking at Stefan and Isabella.

"You have no idea what this will do to you, Stefan." Emma told him. "Please, Isabella."

"Everywhere we go, pain and death follows us." Isabella told them. "Damon follows us. No more."

"Isabella." Elena told her. "Please, please, talk to us."

Stefan stood his head. "No." He looked down, looking at Elena. "You were right to stay away from me."

Stefan and Isabella rushed away.

Evelyn took a step after them, looking hopelessly confused on what to do.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Damon sat at the desk, pouring himself a drink. He seemed to sense someone, turning toward Stefan. "Told you I'd take care of it."

Stefan rushed toward him, punching him in his stomach, grabbing his arms, pushing him into a bookcase, making him fall to the floor. He walked toward Damon, taking him by his shirt, punching him in the face repeatedly. Damon kicked Stefan away from them, both of them standing.

Isabella appeared in between them.

Damon stalked toward Isabella.

Isabella pushed him against the wall.

"Come on." Damon told them. "I did this for both of you, to get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan told him.

Isabella drove a stake into Damon's stomach, making him groan in pain.

Damon looked from the stake in his stomach to Isabella. "You missed."

"No." Isabella told him. "You save our lives, I'm sparing yours. We've even." She twisted the stake, letting Damon fall to the floor, turning around, walking toward the door slowly. "And now we're done."

Isabella walked out of the room, leaving Stefan and Damon alone.

...

 **Hallway**

Isabella walked toward her room, trying to calm down.

Evelyn was standing next to her bedroom door. "Couldn't do it, could you?"

"He saved our lived, we're sparing his." Isabella told her. "We're even."

Evelyn shook her head. "You can't kill your brother, Izzy. Whatever Damon's done, he'll get punished for it, one way or the other. Being able to watch that is what your revenge is going to be."

Isabella smiled a small, sad smile. "You're too wise for your age."

"Technically, so are you." Evelyn replied.

...

 **Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

Bonnie laid in her bed, sleeping restlessly, as if in the middle of a nightmare.

...

 **Bonnie's Dream - Woods**

Bonnie ran through the woods in fear.

...

 **Reality**

The crystal around Bonnie's neck glowed.

...

 **Bonnie's Dream**

Bonnie continued to run, tripping, falling to the ground.

Someone stood in the shadows, watching her.

Bonnie looked toward the shadow.

The shadow disappeared.

Bonnie stood, turning to run, only to be stopped.

Emily Bennett appeared in front of her. "It's coming."

...

 **Reality**

 **Day Four**

 **Morning - Woods**

Bonnie woke up on the ground in her pajamas. She looked around, confused as to how she got there, standing.


	10. History Repeating

**Morning - Mystic Falls High School - Classroom**

Everyone was listening in boredom.

"Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning." The teacher told them. "This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow." Bonnie was among the students in the class, looking tired, almost as if she would fall asleep. "Let's say, for example, we're going to measure the distance of the shadow." Bonnie yawned, lying her head down. "We're gonna take this measurement here." Bonnie looked up. "Measure the length." Bonnie saw a passing figure outside of the door, looking toward it in confusion. "And we're going to multiply that by the height of the source." Bonnie stood, turning around. "Building height can also be measured by using a kilometer, which we're going to be making in class tomorrow." Bonnie walked out of the classroom. "I've already given you the handout..."

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie looked on one side of the empty, deserted hall, but no one was there.

A passing figure walked down the other side of the hall.

Bonnie looked toward it, but she didn't see it. She continued to walk down the hall. "Hello?"

Emily was standing next to the door, wearing her 1864 finery, turning around, walking out of the school.

Bonnie followed her cautiously.

...

 **Woods**

Bonnie walked toward the sight of the old, burned down church. She turned her head toward Emily.

Emily turned around, leading her further away. She stopped at a pile of bricks, looking toward Bonnie. "Please help me."

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Emily." Emily answered. "You know that. We're family."

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked.

"This is where it started." Emily told her. "And this is where it has to end."

"No." Bonnie told her. "This isn't real."

Bonnie turned around, starting to walk away.

Emily appeared in front of her.

Bonnie turned to face the other direction.

Emily appeared in front of her. "Help me."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Classroom**

Bonnie was still in her seat at school, gasping, waking up, raising her head.

Everyone looked toward her.

"What is similar between these two methods is that the right triangles give us an accurate measurement." The teacher told them.

The girl sitting next to Bonnie continued to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked. "Turn around."

The girl looked away.

The girl that was sitting on the other side of Bonnie was suddenly Emily instead.

Bonnie looked at Emily, screaming.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day One**

 **Day - Woods**

Bonnie was lying on the ground at the sight of the burned down church, gasping, sitting up, looking around in confusion.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Think I Need It, Too - Echo and the Bunnymen**

Liam and Caroline were walking together toward the school.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Liam asked.

"No." Caroline answered. "She needs to make the first move."

"Be the bigger person." Liam told her.

Caroline scoffed. "Impossible in her presence."

"Caroline, you gave her the stupid necklace." Liam told her. "Why are you so pissed at her?"

"I'm pissed at her because she won't give it back." Caroline answered. "It's a matter of principle."

"Oh, well, I tried." Liam told her. "I tried to stop Bonnie from fighting with you, and I tried to stop you from fighting with Bonnie. I failed. I'm officially out of it."

"Good." Caroline told him.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later." Liam told her, walking away.

"Bye." Caroline told him.

Matt walked toward Caroline. "Hey."

Caroline smiled. "Hey."

Matt continued to walk away.

Caroline seemed confused.

...

 **History Class**

Emma and Elena walked into the room together, looking over the class.

Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella weren't there.

Emma and Elena took their seats, lowering their voices so no one would hear.

"So, Stefan and Isabella go to kill Damon, and now neither them or Evelyn are in school?" Emma asked.

"Do you think Damon did something to them?" Elena asked.

"I think that they did something to him, and now they can't forgive themselves." Emma answered.

"I'm worried, Em." Elena told her.

"So am I." Emma told her.

 **(Song Ends)**

The bell rang.

Bonnie walked into the room, hurrying to take her seat.

A man followed her inside. "Good morning, everyone."

Bonnie took her seat at the back of the class.

The man turned to the front of the room. "All righty."

He picked up a piece of chalk, starting to write on the board.

Elena looked toward Bonnie, mouthing, 'Are you okay?'

Bonnie shrugged slightly, exhausted and scared.

The man pointed to his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Aleric, but it's Alaric, okay? So, you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sleeping in his bed.

"Rise and shine." Damon told him. Stefan sat up. "You'll be late for school."

"What are you-what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Damon held a coffee mug toward Stefan. "Peace offering." Stefan stood, ignoring him. "Come on. You need blood circulation. Does dead flesh good." Stefan merely looked at him. "All right, I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please." Stefan told him, walking past him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. And I'm not just sorry about Lexi, okay? And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

Stefan stepped into view. "'Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend, and killing our great-great-great-great nephew, is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor."

Stefan grabbed a shirt.

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Stefan." Stefan told him, pulling on his shirt. "Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of 'How can I destroy my family's lives this week?'"

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon told him. "This is fun. I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan told him.

"Yeah." Damon told him. "I'm done." He walked away, turning toward Stefan. "'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.' Oh, and by the way, speaking of Eve and Izzy, where the hell are they?"

...

 **New York City** , **New York**

 **Clothing Store**

 **(Song:) Empire State of Mind - Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys**

Evelyn was looking around the boutique, looking as if she felt slightly out of place, smiling a small smile. She sat down in an expensive, blue, nicely designed chair. "I can't believe we're actually here."

Isabella's voice came from the changing room, with a curtain instead of a door. "Well, we needed a break from Mystic Falls."

"So, can we do something more fun?" Evelyn asked.

"Why not?" Isabella asked coming out.

"Nice." Evelyn told her half-heartedly.

"Yay." Isabella told her. Evelyn smiled a small smile. Isabella poured herself some wine. "I'm breaking through the bitter shell and into the nice, fun inside. That's gotta tell you something. Like, oh, I don't know, say, be more fun and sweet and nice and less angry and sad and bitter."

Evelyn glared at Isabella was playfully.

Isabella smiled, taking a sip of wine, sitting down.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **High School - Outside**

Bonnie, Emma and Elena sat together at a table.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke back up in the woods." Bonnie told them.

"And you always see your ancestor, Emily?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. "Huh."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked.

"Two weeks ago, I would've answered no, but now..." Emma trailed off.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie told them.

"I don't get it." Elena told them. "Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that the medallion belonged to her." Bonnie explained. "It's a witch's talisman."

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Emma asked.

Bonnie nodded. "I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"What does your Grams say about it?" Elena asked.

"I can't call her." Bonnie told them. "She's going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."

Emma took a deep breath, worried.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric was sitting at his new desk.

Liam stood in the doorway. "Hey, Saltzman. You wanted to see me?"

Alaric gestured for him to come in. "Sit next to Jeremy, Liam." Jeremy was sitting at the desk across from Alaric. Liam looked at him in confusion, walking toward the desks, sitting on top of the desk on the other side of Jeremy. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Liam answered. "They're my best friend's little brother."

Jeremy smirked, rolling his eyes.

Alaric cleared his throat, picking up two files. "You know your old teacher had a jackass file for guys?" Liam scoffed. "No joke. It's, uh, typed on a label, 'boys'. It has all the, uh, troublemakers in both." Alaric looked at Jeremy. "But, really, the guys' one is actually an opus to you."

Liam nodded. "Doesn't surprise me."

Jeremy chuckled.

Alaric stood, chuckling, walking toward the trash can, dropping the files in. "Don't worry about it. I'm not him." He walked toward his desk. "Clean slate." Alaric stood in front of them, sitting on his desk. "Now... let's talk about grades."

Liam laughed, shaking his head. "I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been-I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy told him.

"Yeah, I saw that." Alaric told them. He looked at Liam. "And I've noticed, you handled your grades pretty well until now." Jeremy looked at Liam in slight shock. Liam looked away, not liking the fact that Alaric had Jeremy that. "But the problem is, we're halfway through a semester, and half a fail is still pretty bleak. This is the part where you say to me, 'What can we do to change that?' Well, I'm glad you asked." Liam smiled. "How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah." Jeremy told him. "I like it. Yeah. Totally."

"Sure." Liam told them. "Whatever."

"Good." Alaric told them. "Write me a paper, then. Group project."

"Okay." Liam told him. "About what?"

"History." Alaric answered. "Pick a topic. Keep it local. And no Wikipedia regurgita." Jeremy smiled. "These old towns have a lot of rich history. So just get your hands dirty, make it sing, and you're all back on track. Deal?"

"Uh, yeah." Liam answered. "Deal." Jeremy and Alaric stood hands. Liam noticed the ring on Alaric's finger. "Nice ring."

Alaric smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. It was my father's. Little garish, but family heirlooms are a lot more weird than normal things. You know."

Alaric smiles, nodding. "Thanks." Liam walked toward the door. "You've got a week. Make it count."

Liam and Jeremy nodded, walking out of the room.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline and Matt were walking with their friends, running into each other.

"Hey." Matt told her.

"Hey." Caroline told him. She stopped walking, turning to face him. "What is that?"

Matt's friends and Caroline's friends looking at them weirdly, walking away.

Matt walked closer to Caroline. "What is what?"

"The 'hey'." Caroline answered. "That's twice. That is two 'hey's. That-Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

"What's wrong with 'hey'?" Matt asked.

"It reeks of awkward subtext." Caroline told him. "You spent the night in my bed, there was cuddling, and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the 'hey's? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party, but do not mistake that for me being a push over, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore."

"I heard your mom in the morning, and I didn't want to get you in trouble." Matt told her. "So I went out the window."

"You went out the window?" Caroline repeated. "Well, another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the Sheriff." Matt told her. "And as for the 'hey's, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade."

Caroline hesitated, embarrassed that she had over reacted. "Oh."

"Trying to read something into it?" Matt asked. "Lame girl move."

Matt turned around, walking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena walked out of the school, seeing Stefan sitting on a bench, waiting for her. She walked toward him in relief.

Stefan stood. "Hi."

"You weren't in class." Elena told him. "And neither were Isabella, or Evelyn. Emma and I were worried."

"Yeah, Isabella and Evelyn left town for a little while to clear their heads after everything that happened, but they'll be back." Stefan told her. Elena nodded understandingly. "I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but... what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"A simple 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have sufficed." Elena told him.

"I didn't kill my brother." Stefan told her. "Isabella or Evelyn didn't, either, as much as he deserved it. He has you and Emma to thank for that."

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked.

"I won't be coming to school anymore." Stefan told her. "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school, or..." Elena trailed off. "From me?" Stefan didn't answer. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way." Stefan told her.

"Yep." Elena told him. "I got it."

"You're angry." Stefan told her. "That's good. Be easier if you hate me."

Stefan turned around, walking away.

Elena was not happy about this.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was walking alone, books in her hand.

Damon appeared in front of her, startling her. "Okay. It's your last chance."

"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie told him, walking around him.

Damon followed her. "Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. Listen, I want my necklace."

"You can't have it." Bonnie told him.

"Well, I can't take it, but you can give it to me." Damon told her. "I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help." Bonnie told him.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it." Damon told her. "You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you have stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone, or I swear I'll-" Bonnie started, trying to get into her car.

Damon blocked her way. "Ooh, don't. No threats. Look. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

Bonnie looked at him in suspicion. "How do you know about her?"

"I know about a lot, and I know more about that crystal that you do." Damon told her. "And I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." He pushed a piece of hair back from her face, gasping. "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So next time she comes out to play, you tell her..." He opened Bonnie's car door. "That a deal's a deal."

Bonnie got into her car.

Damon closed the door.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Bar**

 **(Song:) Bright Lights, Bigger City - Cee Lo Green**

Evelyn and Isabella were sitting at the bar, drinks in front of them.

Isabella sighed, bored.

"Just spend some time partying with me, and trust me, you'll have fun." Evelyn told her. Isabella smirked, not answering. Evelyn tilted her head at Isabella. "I mean, come on, Izzy. We came here to have some fun."

"No, we're doing this to prove I'm over Josephine's death." Isabella disagreed. "Josephine wouldn't want me to be going through this right now."

Evelyn looked unsure.

Isabella looked as if she got an idea, standing, climbing up onto the bar.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

Isabella raised her bottle in the air. "Listen up, everybody!" Everyone in the bar looked toward her. "Here's to anyone who lost someone special to them..." Most of the bar raised their glasses or bottles. "To Josephine." Isabella looked down at Evelyn. "To Elizabeth." Evelyn smiled a small, sad smile. Isabella looked at the bar. "From the ones that loved you, and the ones that still do. RIP!"

"RIP." Everyone repeated.

"RIP." Evelyn repeated.

Everyone drank from whatever they were drinking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **On The Road - Bonnie's Car**

 **(Song:) Lies - Pablo Sebastian**

Bonnie was driving Elena and Emma home. "He's bad news. He really scared me."

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena told her.

"I'm trying." Bonnie told them. "He just keeps... showing up."

"I don't want you to be alone." Emma told her. "You're sleeping at our place tonight. we can make a whole night out of it. Caroline... I'd ask Liam, but he's actually working toward getting to where he won't fail the semester." Bonnie looked at the crystal, pulling over to the side of the road. "Whoa."

 **(Song Ends)**

Bonnie got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

Bonnie didn't answer, walking toward the field in determination, taking the necklace off, jumping slightly in the air, throwing the necklace into the field as far as she could.

Emma and Elena exchanged a confused look.

Bonnie turned around, walking toward the car, getting into the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Now I am." Bonnie answered. "All of my problems were because of that thing." She took a breath, smiling a small smile. "I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams going to say?" Elena asked.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she?" Bonnie replied.

"Okay, then." Elena said awkwardly.

"You feel better?" Emma asked teasingly.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

...

 **The Grill**

Liam walked into the Grill.

Jeremy and Jenna were sitting together at a table.

Jeremy saw Liam, waving him over.

Liam nodded, walking closer, sitting next to Jenna, across from Jeremy.

Jenna looked at Liam. "You really need to come over more often. When you are, Emma's not so guilty, Elena's fine, and Jer's put in his place."

Jeremy chuckled.

Liam smiled. "Got it, Aunt Jenna."

Jenna looked toward Alaric. "I like a man who can dine alone. Quiet strength."

Liam chuckled.

"I thought you were still in that Logan-depression thing." Jeremy told her.

"Oh, I've sworn off men forever." Jenna told them. Liam laughed quietly. "But it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

"Well, we can introduce you." Liam told her.

Jenna looked tempted. She changed her mind, shaking her head.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Foyer**

Elena opened the door for Stefan. "Hey."

Emma was in the kitchen with Bonnie, noticing them, walking toward them. "Thanks for coming. We wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"I know that." Stefan told them.

They stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Porch**

Stefan, Elena and Emma were talking.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena told him.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"She has this necklace." Emma told him. "Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked.

"It's not just any necklace." Emma told him. "It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." She looked at Stefan in realization. "When you, Isabella, Evelyn and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily." Stefan told them. "She was Katherineand Elizabeth's hand maid and a witch."

Elena looked at him in surprise. "You know?" Stefan nodded. "About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan told them. "Isabella and Evelyn made the connection when they saw Bonnie setting the parking lot at the car wash on fire."

"And now Damon knows, and for some reason, he wants that necklace." Emma told them.

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked.

"It's, um, an antique iron setting with a-" Elena started.

"With an amber crystal." Stefan finished. "I know it. It belonged to Katherine and Elizabeth. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Stefan told them. "Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked.

Stefan sighed. "I'll-I'll get it out of him."

Elena and Emma nodded.

Stefan turned to leave.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Post Electric - Idlewind**

Jenna, Liam, Jeremy were still at their table.

"Have you guys picked a topic?" Jenna asked.

"No." Jeremy answered. "Not yet. It's gotta be local and non-Internet research, so..."

"That's easy." Jenna told them. "You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff." Jenna answered. "All that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff." She smiled. "It's all boxed up in the closet."

Liam nodded thoughtfully. "It does sound interesting."

"There you go." Jenna told him.

Alaric walked closer.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy, what's up, man?" Alaric asked. Jeremy and Alaric shook hands. Alaric turned to Liam, smiling. "Liam."

Liam held her fist toward him. "Saltzman." Alaric touched his fist with his own. "This is Jeremy's Aunt Jenna."

Alaric turned to Jenna. "Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy and Liam were just telling me about their paper." Jenna told him. "Thanks for giving all of them another chance."

"Oh, you know, it was my first day." Alaric told her. "I wanted to make a good impression."

Jenna and Alaric looked at each other, smiling.

Jeremy looked between them. "You know, speaking of that, I'm gonna go home and look through the house for the... stuff." He looked at Liam. "You want to help?"

Jeremy stood, gathering his things, walking away, leaving with Liam following.

Jenna smiled at Alaric awkwardly. "Liam Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert are anything but subtle."

"Yeah, I can see that." Alaric told her. "Yeah."

Jenna smiled a small smile, biting her lip.

...

 **Bar**

Damon was sitting at the bar alone.

Stefan approached him. "'So, Stefan... You know, I've been thinking... I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance.'" Damon rolled his eyes in amusement. "'Once Isabella and Evelyn get home, we can finally be one big, happy family. We used to do it oh, so well once upon a time.'"

Stefan narrowed his gaze at Damon, imitating him.

Damon imitated Stefan. "'I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You-you kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and...'" Stefan nodded sarcastically. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place. I'd rather imitate Isabella, you know, since she's so much more fun than you." Damon used Isabella's words from 1.03 Friday Night Bites, from the scene in Stefan's room when Isabella had been telling Damon that she was only going to high school to get away from Damon. "And she has a sense of humor, BTW. That means, 'by the way'."

Stefan looked at the bartender. "Can I get a coffee, please?" He looked at Damon. "So what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge." Damon answered. "Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Mm." Stefan hummed. "You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas'N'Sip."

Damon looked slightly confused. "Are you imitating Evelyn's sarcastic one-liners?"

"I don't know, Damon." Stefan told him, using Isabella's words from 1.08 162 Candles from the scene with Isabella and Damon at the bar where they were at, talking about Zach instead of Lexi, only slightly altered. "I mean, I hate you, you killed my best friend, I want you dead."

"Ouch." Damon told him. "I'll manage."

The bartender set out a coffee cup.

"Thanks." Stefan told him.

"You know, you don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon told him.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan told him.

"So why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Why not?" Stefan asked, taking the bottle, walking away.

Damon turned around, following him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Caroline, Bonnie, Emma and Elena all stood around the kitchen island counter, getting ready for the night.

Caroline and Bonnie glared at each other.

There was a long, awkward silence.

Elena tilted her head at Caroline, nodding to Bonnie.

Caroline sighed, looking at Bonnie. "Fine. I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it."

Emma tilted her head at Caroline.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie told them. "I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline pointed out stubbornly.

"Why?" Emma asked. "So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Guys, come on." Elena told them. "This is supposed to be a silly, crazy girls' night of fun." She looked at Caroline and Emma. "No more talk about Damon..." She looked at Elena and Bonnie. "Stefan, and no other boys, okay?"

Caroline sighed. "Elena's right. Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie told them, nodding to the couch.

Caroline walked away. "So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last? Is it, like, a permanent thing?"

Elena sighed in annoyance, taking a snack from the table. "I don't know, Caroline."

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline demanded.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline." Emma told her.

Caroline turned toward them, having the crystal in her hand, showing it to them.

Emma, Elena and Bonnie looked at the crystal in confused horror.

Bonnie seemed more scared than they did.

...

 **Hallway**

In the hallway outside of the kitchen, Jeremy and Liam were shuffling through the boxes, kneeling on the floor. They where able to hear the other girls' voice from the kitchen.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline." Bonnie told her in annoyance.

"It's true." Elena told her.

"We watched her throw it into a field." Emma told her.

"Well, then explain it." Caroline told them.

...

 **Kitchen**

Caroline, Emma, Bonnie and Elena were standing around the island.

"Emily." Bonnie realized.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie answered.

"Oh, so the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked mockingly.

Elena held her hand toward Caroline. "Caroline, please."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie told them.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline asked in annoyance. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena told them.

"Yes, it is." Emma told her, unashamed.

Elena gave Emma a look.

Bonnie looked at Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline told them.

Bonnie looked at Caroline. "I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline asked.

"See?" Bonnie asked. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

Bonnie turned around, walking out of the room.

"I listen." Caroline told her. "When do I not listen?"

Emma and Elena sighed.

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) The Spectator - The Bravery**

Alaric was sitting alone at the bar.

Jenna approached him. "Jeremy and Liam totally ditched me."

"Where'd they go?" Alaric asked.

Jenna sat down. "Home. It's not far. They can walk it."

"So are you-are you from here?" Alaric asked. "Are you a townie?"

"I'm a returnee." Jenna answered. "Left town for a while. Now I'm back."

"Why'd you leave?" Alaric asked.

Jenna hesitated. "School." Alaric looked at her, unconvinced. "And then there's the real reason." Jenna took a drink of beer. Alaric chuckled. "I was wronged. Guy named Logan."

"What'd he do?" Alaric asked.

"Basics." Jenna answered. "Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?"

"The basics." Alaric told her. "Fell in love, married young, my wife died."

Jenna looked at him sadly. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah." Alaric told her. "That's always a good conversation stopper."

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you, me, and the, uh, North Caroline Police Department are all wondering the same thing." Alaric told her. "It's, uh, it's what's known as a cold case."

Alaric took a drink of bourbon.

"So why'd you move here?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, a change of pace, new scenery." Alaric answered. "I like it here. It's... got a rich history."

Jenna nodded.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Stefan were playing darts.

"Lucky shot." Damon told him.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan told him.

Damon wrote the score. "You're beating me."

"Well, yeah." Stefan told him. "It's because I'm better than you."

Damon walked closer. "I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. I mean, it's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that Izzy, Eve and I have been asking you that for months." Stefan told him. "It's frustrating, isn't it?"

"Touche." Damon told him.

Stefan smirked.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Street**

Isabella and Evelyn were walking outside with the crowd just leaving the bar, laughing.

"I think we drank a little too much." Isabella told her.

"I think there is no such thing as drinking too much." Evelyn told her, leading the way down the street away from the crowd.

Isabella smiled. "Well, you were right."

"I was what?" Evelyn asked. "I'm sorry? Come again."

Isabella smirked, repeating her words loudly. "You were right." Evelyn smiled, spinning once, facing forward again. "That was amazing, and I didn't know how much that I actually needed that."

"Well, of course you didn't know that you needed a good time." Evelyn said.

Isabella scoffed teasingly. "Ouch."

"What?" Evelyn asked. "It's true. Now..." She turned to face Evelyn. "You wanna either, A, go to other bars and have the most epic time ever and be completely unpredictable, and hit the road in the morning and go back home, or, B, hit the road now and go back home?" She smiled, gasping, pointing at her. "We could even get drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty."

Isabella smiled, biting her lip, thinking.

Evelyn smiled as if she already knew what the answer would be.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Bonnie was sitting on the couch, depressed.

Caroline approached her. "Bonnie? It's just not me. I don't believe in the woo woo." She made sounds that was supposed to be mimicking ghosts. "But if you do, then okay, I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend, and I am saying this, knowing that, Elena and Emma are in the kitchen, listening to my every word." Bonnie smiled a small smile. Caroline sat next to her. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I am listening now." She held out the crystal toward Bonnie. "Okay?"

Bonnie took the crystal. "Okay."

"Okay, Elena, Emma you can come in now." Caroline called. "We're done."

Emma and Elena walked into view, all of them smiling, walking closer.

Elena sat next to Caroline.

Emma sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, there is just way too much drama in this room. What do you want to do?" No one answered.. "I have an idea." She looked at Bonnie, smiling. "Why don't we have a seance?"

Elena shook her head.

Caroline looked at Emma, unsure.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie told her.

"Come on." Emma told them. "Let's summon some spirits." She put her hands on her hips. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged an unsure look.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Caroline, Emma, Bonnie and Elena sat in a square in the dark room, holding hands, the only light being the candle light from the six candles on the floor in front of them. There were four for each of them, all of which were surrounding a larger, brighter candle.

"Okay." Emma told them. "What do we do?"

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena told them.

"Shh." Caroline told them. "Be quiet and concentrate. Okay, close your eyes." Caroline, Emma, Bonnie and Elena closed their eyes. "Okay, now take a deep breath." Everyone took a deep breath. "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked.

Emma opened one eye, looking at Bonnie, trying to keep from laughing.

Elena opened her eyes.

Caroline opened her eyes, tilting her head at Bonnie.

"Really?" Caroline asked. "'Emily, you there?' That's all you got?"

"Come on." Emma begged.

"Fine." Bonnie told them. "Jeez." Everyone closed their eyes, taking a deep breath. Bonnie spoke in a calmer, deeper breath. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The candlelight burned higher and brighter.

Everyone let go at the same time.

"Did that just-" Elena started.

"Yeah, that just happened." Emma answered.

There was a breeze filling the room.

Caroline held her arms, as if the room had gotten colder.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie told them.

The candlelight burned higher and brighter.

Caroline slid back, looking at Bonnie. "Ask her to show you a sign." Bonnie shook her head. "Ask her." Bonnie didn't answer. Caroline took matters into her own hands. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

Nothing happened.

"See?" Bonnie asked. "It's not working." The windows blew open. Everyone slid away in shock, gasping. Bonnie stood. "No." She tore the necklace from her neck, letting it fall to the floor next to the candles. "I'm done." The candlelight extinguished themselves, leaving the girls in darkness. "Get the light! Somebody get the light."

"Hold on." Elena told them. "Hold on, I got it."

Elena felt along the wall until she found the light switch, turning it on.

Bonnie looked down at the candles.

The crystal had disappeared.

"You guys, the necklace." Bonnie told them. "It's gone."

Everyone looked at the floor, only to see that the crystal was gone.

Emma and Elena looked at each other in worry.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Football Field**

Stefan backed away from Damon, having a football in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Bonding." Stefan told him. "Catch." Stefan threw the football toward him. Damon caught it with one hand, tossing it back to Stefan, walking closer. Stefan tossed it back. "Go on. Give it a try."

Damon set a bottle of bourbon on the ground. "Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." He threw the football widely, well past Stefan and onto the other side of the field. He rushed toward it, catching it. Stefan rushed in front of him, tackling him to the ground, both of them groaning in pain. Damon coughed. "Ow. That hurt."

"Downside of my diet." Stefan told him. "Getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

"I'm impressed, Stefan." Damon told him. "Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night." He sat up, turning to his brother. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan sat up. "Wasn't real, Damon." Damon looked at him in confusion. "Our love for Katherine."

Damon looked away in annoyance yet amusement. "Oh, God."

"She compelled us to love her." Stefan told him. "She compelled Kaylin to be her friend. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us."

"Oh, no, Stefan." Damon told him, patting his knee. "We are not taking that on tonight."

Damon stood, walking away.

Stefan looked toward him. "What do you want with Katherine and Elizabeth's crystal?"

Damon turned to face him. "How do you know about that?"

Stefan stood. "Come on. You knew Emma and Elena would tell me."

"How did you know it was Katherine and Elizabeth's?" Damon asked. "Emily gave it to Katherine on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan told him. Damon looked at him expressionlessly, hurt by this revelation. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

Damon tilted his head. "She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan told him.

Damon rushed to stand within inches in front of Stefan. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"Yeah." Stefan told him. "I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon told him, turning around, walking away. Stefan looked at him in confusion. Damon turned to face him. "Me and Eve are gonna bring them back."

Stefan looked at Damon in shock.

Damon turned around, walking away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Bonnie looked under the bed, standing up.

"You had your fun, Caroline." Emma told her. "You made your point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What?" Caroline asked. "I didn't take it."

Emma looked out in the hall, seeing a passing figure walk by in the dark, deserted hall.

Elena noticed it, too.

"You saw that, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered.

"What?" Caroline asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Elena told them. "Nothing."

Emma walked toward the door. "Jeremy? Are you home? Liam?"

Bonnie looked toward the bathroom.

The crystal was lying on the rug in the dark, deserted bathroom.

Bonnie slowly started to approach the bathroom. "Um... guys..."

Caroline, Elena and Emma looked toward her.

Emma walked slowly into the room.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom, picking up the crystal.

The door slammed closed, locking Bonnie inside.

"Help me!" Bonnie told them.

"Bonnie!" Elena called.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Bonnie!" Eliza told her.

Emma called. "I'll check the hallway."

Emma ran out of the room, into the hall.

Elena hesitated before following Emma.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Caroline was still standing next to the bathroom door.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called.

"Please!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called.

Caroline tried to open the door.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Elena reached the bathroom door out in the hall.

Emma tried to open it to no avail. She pushed into it with her shoulder, but the door still wouldn't open.

"Bonnie!" Elena called.

Emma tried to open the door. "Open the door!"

...

 **Emma's Room**

The lights started to flicker.

Caroline stopped trying to open the door, looking around.

Bonnie continued to scream.

...

 **Hallway**

The lights started to flicker.

Emma and Elena stopped trying to open the door, looking around.

Bonnie continued to scream.

Emma lead the way back into her room.

Elena and followed.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma stood next to Caroline and Elena, trying to open the door. "Bonnie!"

The girls continued to try to open the door.

The door finally opened to reveal the light was on.

Bonnie had the crystal in her hands, her hands covering her face.

The girls walked to the doorway.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly.

Bonnie looked up, looking around, looking at the girls, lowering her arms to her side. "I'm fine."

Caroline scoffed. "Unbelievable. You were totally faking."

"Care, come on." Emma complained.

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "You scared the hell out of me."

Caroline turned around, walking away.

Emma stepped in the place where Caroline had been.

Elena looked at Bonnie worriedly. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie told them, starting to walk forward. Elena and Emma stepped out of the way. "Everything's fine."

The reflection in the mirror showed Emily instead of Bonnie, revealing that Emily was possessing Bonnie.

Emma and Elena watched her go in worried confusion.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan followed Damon. "How can you and Evelyn bring Katherine and Elizabeth back?"

"Before Katherine, Elizabeth and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked, turning to face Stefan.

"Yeah, I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan answered.

"The townspeople were killing vampires one by one." Damon told him. "When they came for Katherine and Elizabeth, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect them.' She did."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." Damon answered. "And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine and Elizabeth was burning in it, they weren't."

"But I-I saw them go inside." Stefan told him.

"There's a tomb underneath the church." Damon told him. "The spell sealed Katherine and Elizabeth in that tomb, protecting them."

"Are you telling me that Katherine and Elizabeth are alive?" Stefan asked.

"Well, if that's what you wanna call it." Damon told him. "They've been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half. But you're such an expert on starving a vampire that you taught Isabella and Evelyn something useful and made her remember it, so how do you think Katherine and Elizabeth are doing, Stef? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Pfft. Me, either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return." Stefan realized.

"Downside." Damon told him. "Long time between comets, and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are."

"Why would Emily-why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too." Damon answered. "And she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember." Stefan told him. "You-you saved her children."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Oh, well. Deal's a deal. So... you wanna go throw some more?"

Stefan looked at Damon, overwhelmed by everything that he had just learned.

...

 **Gilbert House - Hallway**

Bonnie/Emily walked out of the room, toward the stairs.

Caroline, Elena and Emma followed.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline told them.

Elena looked at Bonnie/Emily. "Are you okay?"

"I must go." Bonnie/Emily told them.

"If she's leaving, then I'm leaving." Caroline told them.

"You guys can't leave." Emma told them.

"Oh, I can." Caroline told them. Emma looked at Bonnie/Emily as if she knew something was wrong. "I've had enough of this freaky, fake witch stuff for tonight."

Bonnie/Emily looked at Emma and Elena. "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Bonnie/Emily walked downstairs. "Bonnie!"

"Bonnie, where are you going?" Elena asked.

Bonnie/Emily stopped on the stairs. "Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie." Emma told her. "Wait."

"Bonnie!" Elena told her. She seemed to come to a realization, looking at Bonnie/Emily in disbelief. "Oh, my God. Emily!"

Bonnie/Emily turned to face them. "I can't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

Bonnie/Emily walked out of the house.

Elena and Emma ran down the stairs.

"Wait!" Emma told her.

Bonnie/Emily slammed the door closed.

Emma tried to open the door to no avail.

Caroline ran down the stairs. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Elena told them. "It won't open."

The four girls tried to pull the door open.

The door opened on its own.

The door opened on its own.

Emma, Elena and Caroline screamed.

Liam walked in.

"What the hell?" Liam asked.

The other girls breathed heavily, not answering.

Jeremy turned around the corner, walking downstairs, walking toward Liam. "I found it. Well, everything." He pointed toward where the boxes were stacked on the kitchen table. "Come help me with this." Liam walked into the kitchen.

Caroline began to hyperventilate. "I'm out of here."

Caroline walked out of the house.

Elena looked down the hall toward the kitchen to make sure that Jeremy and Liam weren't listening, pulling out her phone, calling someone.

Stefan's voice was on the other line. "What's wrong?"

At the school, Damon was sitting on the bench.

Stefan walked away from him.

"It's Bonnie." Elena told him.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Emily is possessing her." Elena answered. "She said something."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She said, 'I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed.'" Emma answered. "And then she just left."

"Okay." Stefan told them. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Elena told them. "Where it all began."

Emma looked at Elena in realization. "Fell's Church." Damon was listening. "By he old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"All right." Stefan told them. "Just stay there. I'm going to go find her."

Stefan hung up, turning toward Damon.

Damon had disappeared.

At the Gilbert House, Emma looked at Elena. "I am not staying here."

Emma grabbed her jacket.

Elena followed her out of the house, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Fell's Church**

Bonnie/Emily walked toward Fell's Church with determination.

Damon appeared. "Hello, Emily. You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Bonnie/Emily told him.

"We had a deal." Damon told her.

"Things are different now." Bonnie/Emily told him. "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family." Damon told her. "You owe me."

"I know." Bonnie/Emily told him. "I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon told her, rushing forward.

Bonnie/Emily raised her arm toward Damon, using magic to push him into a tree.

A branch impaled Damon through his back and abdomen, pinning him there, making him groan.

Bonnie/Emily walked away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Houses - Great Northern**

Jeremy and Liam were looking through the two boxes onto the table.

Jeremy picked up a picture of Logan and Jenna, his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't that the news guy?" Liam asked.

Jeremy smiled. "Logan Fell." He glared at the picture. "The jackass."

"The Logan-depression thing?" Liam asked.

Jeremy nodded.

They heard the door open, looking toward it.

...

 **Foyer**

Jenna walked in.

Alaric stood outside the door.

"You're so wrong." Jenna told him. "I'm much more pathetic."

"Oh, no, no, no, I've got you beat." Alaric told her. "I have pathetic down to a science."

"Uh, no." Jenna told him. "We haven't even covered high school. Braces, 'A' cup."

"Ah, glasses, skin condition." Alaric told her.

Jenna chuckled, turning away to place her keys on the nearby table.

Alaric looked over the doorway.

Jenna turned toward him. "You can, uh... You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in." She looked toward the kitchen, looking at Alaric, her voice a whisper. "Kids."

"Well, some other time, then." Alaric told her. In the kitchen, Jeremy and Liam were listening. "Have a good night, Jenna."

Alaric turned around, walking away.

Jenna smiled, closing the door.

...

 **Kitchen**

Liam looked at Jeremy. "You got it bad. Your aunt's dating our history teacher."

"It's pathetic." Jeremy agreed, mimicking Jenna and Alaric.

They smiled.

Jenna walked toward them. "Oh, uh, you guys found the boxes."

"Yeah, I found this, too." Jeremy told her, handing the picture of Logan and Jenna to Jenna.

Liam smiled. "You and the news guy?"

"Me and Logan." Jenna answered. She looked at Jeremy and Liam. "That's just cruel."

"No, cruel is dating our history teacher." Jeremy told her.

"I'm not dating him." Jenna told them. "Yet."

Jenna put a hand on Liam's head, tussling his hair.

Liam chuckled.

Jenna walked away.

Jeremy went through the journal. Liam looked over his shoulder.

Liam smiled, picking up his bag. "See you guys tomorrow."

Liam turned around, walking away.

Jeremy continued to look through the journal.

 **The journal of Jonathon Gilbert, 1864**

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Fell's Church**

Damon was still impaled to the tree, groaning.

Stefan approached him, pulling him off, lowering him to the ground.

"Oh, that hurt." Damon told him. "This is why I feed on people."

Bonnie/Emily was drawing a design into the soil on the ground with a branch. She looked up. "Stefan."

Stefan looked toward her. "Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this." Bonnie/Emily told him. "They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean, 'evil'?" Stefan asked.

"Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon told her.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Bonnie/Emily told him.

"Them?" Stefan repeated. He looked at his brother. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon asked.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan told her.

"To save them both, I had to save them." Bonnie/Emily told them.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked.

"With two comes all." Bonnie/Emily answered.

"I don't care about that." Damon told them, standing. "I just want Katherine and Elizabeth."

Stefan turned to face him. "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love or friendship, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon told him.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan told him.

"Why not?" Damon demanded. "They killed 28 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"28 vampires, Damon." Stefan told him. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon told him.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan told him.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon told him. "They already know too much." He looked at Bonnie/Emily. "And they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Bonnie/Emily told him.

"Don't do this." Damon told her.

"I can't free them." Bonnie/Emily told them. "I won't." She dropped the branch. "Incendia!"

A circle of fire spread around Bonnie/Emily where she had drawn the designs, in the shape of a pentagram surrounded by a circle.

"No!" Damon told her. Stefan held Damon back. Bonnie/Emily took the necklace off, holding the crystal up for them to see. "No. No, no, please." Bonnie's form flickered to Emily. "No, please."

Emily's form flickered to Bonnie.

Emma and Elena ran closer. "Bonnie!"

Stefan ran toward Emma and Elena, keeping them back.

Bonnie/Emily threw the crystal into the air.

"No!" Damon told her.

The crystal exploded into a thousand pieces, sparks raining down on all of them.

Damon glared at Bonnie/Emily with hate.

Bonnie's form flickered to Emily, flickering back to Bonnie. She lowered her head.

The flames extinguished themselves.

Bonnie looked around, confused and dazed. Emily was no longer possessing her.

Damon rushed toward Bonnie, biting her neck, feeding, making her scream.

Stefan rushed toward them, pulling Damon away from Bonnie.

Emma and Elena ran closer.

Bonnie laid weakly on the ground, unconscious.

...

Stefan knelt next to Bonnie, listening for a heartbeat. He looked at Emma and Elena. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her."

Stefan bit his wrist, feeding Bonnie his blood.

Bonnie groaned, trying to pull away.

Stefan held Bonnie still.

The wound on her neck started to heal.

"Oh, my God." Elena told them. "Her neck. It's healing."

Emma glared toward Damon.

Damon looked slightly guilty.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was dressed for bed, walking toward her bed, sitting down.

Someone climbed into her window from behind her.

Caroline stood instantly, turning to face them in fear.

Matt was standing there. "Hey."

Caroline looked away, trying to relax. "God. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, your window was open." Matt told her. "I thought you should know."

"Not funny." Caroline told him, walking around him, closing the window.

"Look, earlier today, I lied." Matt told her.

"About?" Caroline asked.

"About being in bed with you." Matt answered. "We cuddled, and it creeped me out."

"It creeped you out?" Caroline repeated, turning to face Matt. "I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night."

"Not, it's just that I-I don't like you." Matt told her. "I never have, but... It was nice."

Caroline shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice." Matt told her. "And, so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed the night because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you."

Caroline nodded. "Well, thank you, 'cause I love being a charity case." She walked past him. "You can leave now."

Matt turned after her. "No, because I know." Caroline turned to face him. "With Vicki gone and my mom off with Pete whoever, it's just me, and now I have this empty feeling inside of me that just showed up a few days ago, and I know now why, so... I know."

Caroline looked at Matt thoughtfully.

...

 **Fell's Church**

Damon sat outside, despaired.

Stefan slowly approached him.

"Katherine never compelled me." Damon told him. "I knew everything ever step of the way." Stefan didn't respond. "It was real for me." Stefan barely nodded. "I'll leave now."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie, Emma and Elena were standing outside of the car.

"I don't understand." Bonnie told them. "I don't know what happened to me. He attacked me... His face was like..."

"How do you feel?" Elena asked.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Bonnie looked down. "Fine. I just-" She felt her neck. "The blood. I don't know."

Bonnie looked behind them.

Emma and Elena turned to see Stefan.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan told her.

Bonnie looked at Emma and Elena. "What's going on?"

"We will explain everything, Bonnie." Emma told her. "Let's just get out of here." Bonnie looked at Stefan. Emma shook her head. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. I swear. Come on."

Emma led Bonnie into the car. Bonnie sat in the back seat. Alex sat in the passenger.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Is she in danger of becoming..."

"No." Stefan answered. "No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure nothing happens, and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine."

Elena nodded. "Emma and I are gonna tell her the truth."

Stefan nodded. "You sure?"

"We can trust her." Elena told him. "We need someone to know, someone else to talk to. And after tonight, we can't lie to her anymore. We can't live in secret."

"I know that." Stefan told her. "Shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life." Elena told him. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that... I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

Elena took Stefan's hands in her own.

Stefan smiled a small, sad smile, shaking his head. "I can't." Elena looked at him in confusion. "I, uh, I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What?" Elena asked. "No. I know you think you're protecting me, but-"

"I have to." Stefan told her. "Coming home was... It was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go, Stefan." Elena told him. "Please... You don't have to. This is your home. You-Just please don't go."

Stefan kissed her hand, putting a hand on her cheek. "Goodbye, Elena."

Stefan turned around, walking away.

"You're just gonna walk away?" Elena asked. Stefan didn't answer, continuing on. "Don't walk away, Stefan!" Stefan didn't answer or look back. "Stefan!"

Stefan walked away, leaving.

Elena started to cry.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna threw trash into the can, walking toward the table, picking up the picture of Logan and Jenna.

 **(Song:) Come Back When You Can - Barcelona**

Jenna ripped the picture down the middle.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline walked into her room with arms full of snacks and drinks.

Matt took a bag of chips she had been holding by the clip in her mouth.

They smiled, sitting down on the bed, beginning to eat.

...

 **Fell's Church**

Damon was sitting where Stefan had left him, tears in his eyes, despaired.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan sat on his bed, looking at his journal in front of him. He stood, walking forward in numb, turning to face his bed, throwing his journal onto the bed angrily, his hands going to his head, tears in his eyes.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Statue of Liberty**

Isabella and Evelyn were standing within the border of the torch, next to the "flame". Wind was blowing around them mildly, enough to blow their hair slightly behind them. They had drinks in hand, smiling, talking indistinctly. There was no sound.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Bonnie, Elena and Emma were sitting on Emma's beds. A blanket was wrapped around Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie and Elena were crying.

They talking indistinctly. There was no sound.

Bonnie and Elena continued to cry.

Emma looked at them sympathetically, wrapping an arm around either of them.

...

 **Kitchen**

Jenna picked up a box, walking toward the hall.

The doorbell rang.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jenna placed the box back on the table, looking at the time on her watch. She walked down the hall, opening the door.

Logan stood right outside, smiling. "Hello, Jenna."

"Logan." Jenna told him.

Logan smirked. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Jenna looked at him in confusion.

Logan smiled.


	11. The Turning Point

**Day One**

 **Same Night - Same Scene - Gilbert House - Outside**

Jenna stood inside the house, looking at Logan on the porch. "Why are you here, Logan?"

"I missed you." Logan told her. "I was out of town. I-"

"Yeah, I got that email." Jenna told him.

"You got an email?" Logan repeated.

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna asked.

Logan hesitated. "I can explain. Just invite me in, and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna told him. "Forget it."

"Come on, Jenna." Logan told her. "It's me."

"The answer's no." Jenna told him.

"I know you." Logan told her. "You're always one step from a maybe, a tiny nudge to yes."

Jenna chuckled without amusement. "You just pointed out that I have no self-control." Logan opened his mouth to speak. Jenna cut him off, smiling sarcastically. "Clever strategy."

Logan sighed.

Jenna closed the door in his face.

Logan turned around, walking off of the porch, toward the street.

A man walked toward his trash can, two bags in his hands.

Logan walked toward him. "Evening."

The man turned around, walking toward his house, inside.

Logan sighed.

A woman ran around the street corner from behind him, toward him. She stopped in her jog when she recognized him. "Hey. You're that guy from the news, Logan Fell." Logan smiled. "I watch you every night. Well, I used to. I mean, you've been missing from my TV."

"I took some time off." Logan told her.

"I noticed." The woman told him. "I'm Daphne."

Logan shook her hand. "Hey, you know something, Daphne?"

"No." Daphne answered. "What?"

Logan transformed, biting her neck, feeding on her, making her scream in pain and fear.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was reading Jonathon Gilbert's journal.

Jeremy: (voice over) " _I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that night brings death."_

Jeremy stopped reading and started looking through a box of their father's things, looking through it until he found a sketch very much like the vampire that George Lockwood had drawn, pulling out a sketch pad, placing the box on the floor, sitting down at his desk, beginning to draw a vampire.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma was standing in the hall, watching Jeremy draw through the door, smiling.

Emma closed Jeremy's door Emma walked downstairs.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena was sitting alone at the table, standing, walking toward the door, drinking a cup of coffee, joining Jenna in the foyer.

Emma walked downstairs. "Jeremy has his sketch pad out, and was working on his project with Liam."

"You're kidding." Jenna told her.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. But don't say anything. The minute we encourage him, he'll stop what he's doing and go right back to how he was."

"Psychology major?" Jenna asked, grabbing her jacket. "Check that."

Emma chuckled, grabbing her jacket, pulling it on.

Elena looked at her phone, sad.

Emma sighed. "You and Stefan? Update."

"He knows how I feel and where I stand, and I know where he stands." Elena told them. "But it doesn't matter. He's still leaving. Moving away."

Jenna looked at her in surprise. "Where's he going?"

"I stopped asking questions." Elena told them, opening the door.

Emma nodded. "The answers get scary."

...

 **Outside**

Jenna, Emma and Elena walked outside, closing the door behind them.

Jenna sighed, looking at Elena. "Yours leaves and mine returns."

"Logan?" Elena asked.

Jenna nodded. "He's back. I didn't let him pass the door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Alex told her.

"Medium-slam." Jenna answered.

"Three-strike rule, Jenna." Emma told her. "You're not even allowed to watch the news."

"Exactly." Jenna told them. "No more Logan 'Scum' Fell."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

All four of them were in the room.

Stefan looked at Damon and Evelyn. "So any idea of where you'll go?"

"I don't know." Damon told them. "London, maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Isabella told him.

"You're right, Izzy." Damon told her. "I only have you and Stefan. And Evelyn was my friend until I killed Lexi." Evelyn nodded. Isabella smiled. "I may care a little." Evelyn rolled her eyes. Damon looked at Stefan and Isabella. "So... where are we going?"

"'We' are not going anywhere." Isabella told them, shrugging. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible, like I have done for the majority of the past hundred years."

"But we're a team, Izzy." Damon told her. "We could travel the world together." He walked closer to them. "We could try out for The Amazing Race."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "That's funny. Seriously, where are you two going? Because we're not staying in this town."

"As long as it's far away from me, I'm cool with it." Evelyn told them. Stefan, Isabella and Damon looked at her. Evelyn tilted her head. "Yeah, I mean, sure, Isabella, Stefan, come find me anytime and stay however long you want, but..."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Evelyn. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'm running late." Evelyn told him, raising her arms in a shrug. "So what? I don't care."

The doorbell rang.

Evelyn looked at Stefan, Isabella and Damon, turning around, walking toward the door, opening it.

Sheriff was on the other side. "I'm here to see Damon and Isabella."

"Uh, sure." Evelyn told her. Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked closer. "Okay."

"Sheriff." Damon told her. "What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you." Sheriff told him. "But we need to talk."

"Come in." Isabella told her.

Stefan and Evelyn stepped out of the way.

Sheriff walked in.

Damon closed the door.

...

 **Outside**

Damon and Isabella led Sheriff outside. "I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan and Evelyn don't know about this yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course." Sheriff told him. "Kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So, what do you need?" Isabella asked.

"There's been another attack." Sheriff answered. "A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I-I'm sorry." Damon told her. "I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I staked the blonde one."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Stefan and Evelyn were sitting on a couch together, listening to them.

Stefan and Evelyn could hear Sheriff. "I'm thinking she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know."

...

 **Outside**

Sheriff looked regretful. "The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep lying to them. The Council's in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Isabella asked.

Sheriff shook her head barely. "Damon's the only one who's ever taken on a vampire."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Stefan and Evelyn were still listening to Sheriff. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Stefan and Evelyn could hear Sheriff. "I'm thinking she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know."

...

 **Outside**

Sheriff looked regretful. "The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep lying to them. The Council's in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Isabella asked.

Sheriff shook her head barely. "Damon's the only one who's ever taken on a vampire."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Stefan and Evelyn were still listening to Sheriff. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Stefan seemed irritated.

Evelyn seemed amused.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Matt and Caroline were walking together.

"And then the ballet dancer and the krumper did the salsa." Matt told her.

"Well, I was awake for that part." Caroline told him.

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep." Matt told her. "Um, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?"

"Those always make me cry." Caroline told him.

Tyler stood at the side of the hall, watching them.

"Yeah." Matt told her. "And then the loud judge kept screaming, and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off."

Caroline turned to face Matt. "I sat through Family Guy, so you owed me."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie, Emma and Elena were walking down the hall together, looking toward Caroline and Matt.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie told them.

Emma nodded. "That's a good thing."

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire, like Damon." Emma told them. She looked at Bonnie. "How are you doing with all that?"

"I'm freaked out." Bonnie answered. "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Emma and Elena looked at her in confusion. "To Stefan. He saved my life, and..." Bonnie looked at Elena. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving." Elena answered, stopping at her locker, working the combination, opening it. "For all I know, he's already gone."

Elena put her jacket into her locker.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Emma told her.

"Yes, he would." Elena told them, pulling out books. "He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elena asked, closing her locker. "I already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

They walked down the hall.

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Bonnie told her.

"What?" Elena asked. "Why?"

Bonnie turned to face Elena, making them stop. "I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?"

A banner fell in front of them. The Promise Of Our Future.

Emma looked at Bonnie. "Did you just-"

"No, I swear." Bonnie told them.

Elena sighed in annoyance, pushing the banner up, walking down the hall. "Oh, God."

Bonnie and Emma started to follow.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon opened the door for Sheriff. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with." Sheriff told him.

"Absolutely." Damon told her.

Sheriff walked out of the house, leaving.

Damon closed the door behind her.

Stefan stood, rushing toward Damon, pushing him against the door.

Isabella smirked in amusement, standing.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan demanded. "You killed somebody?"

Evelyn turned to face Stefan and Damon.

Damon pushed Stefan away from him. "Get off of me. A, don't touch me." He walked around Stefan, closer to Evelyn and Isabella. "B, if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. And, C..." He looked over all of them. "There's another vampire in town."

"What?" Evelyn asked. "That's impossible."

"Obviously not." Isabella told her.

Damon turned away.

"Well, who could it be?" Stefan asked.

"Ah, what do we care?" Damon asked. "We're leaving anyway, right?"

Evelyn tilted her head at Damon in annoyance.

"No, I can't leave now, and you know that." Stefan told him. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon told him walking away.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Elena looked at the friend she was walking with. "See you later, okay?"

"Bye." The girl told her.

"Bye." Elena told her.

The girl walked away.

Elena stopped walking.

Stefan stood in front of her, leaning against a bench.

Elena walked closer.

"Hi." Stefan told her, standing. "We need to talk."

Elena nodded.

...

 **Parking Lot**

 **(Song:) Coast of Caroline - Telekinesis**

Tyler was playing basketball with Matt. "So what's up with you and Caroline Forbes?"

"Nothing's up." Matt told him.

"I saw you two in the hall today." Tyler told him. "Don't even try and deny it, bro. You're tapping that."

"No, it's not like that." Matt told him.

"Never is till you become 'we people'." Tyler told him, tossing the basketball into the net.

Matt caught the basketball, looking at Tyler. "'We people'?"

"Yeah." Tyler told him. "'We can't make it to the party. We'll never miss a game. We don't like the color red'."

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt told him, tossing the basketball into the net.

Tyler caught the basketball, looking at Matt. "Like I said, 'we'."

Tyler tossed the basketball into the net.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan had told Elena about the new vampire in town.

"So you have no idea who it could be?" Elena asked.

"None." Stefan answered. "But it must be somebody new, because leaving a body like that, their either sloppy or they're trying to send a message."

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it just doesn't make any sense to me." Stefan told her.

"So what are you gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Damon's tracking them right now." Stefan told her. "Look, I promised you the truth, so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

Elena nodded. "When I saw you, I... thought you were coming to say goodbye."

Stefan shook his head. "Not yet."

Elena looked at him sadly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, sketching a picture of a vampire.

Jenna walked in.

"Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked, turning the drawing toward her.

"Creepy." Jenna told him.

Jeremy smiled.

"I also found this old journal. Jonathon Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and beasts and all these people getting slaughtered, and-" Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, he was a writer." Jenna told him. "Short stories, horror stuff."

"Oh, he wrote fiction?" Jeremy asked. "Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk."

Jenna walked toward a shelf, looking through it, taking out another journal. "Well, he was a Gilbert." She walked toward Jeremy, handing the journal to hi,. "Probably a little bit of both."

Jeremy smiled.

...

 **Warehouse - Outside**

Emma was outside, holding the pocket watch/compass, on the phone. "So what do I do now?"

Damon's voice was on the other line. "Just wait. I'll be there in a minute."

"You know, this is my way of saying thanks for helping Jeremy." Emma told him. "Otherwise I would've ignored the call."

Damon appeared behind her. "Yeah I know."

Emma turned to face him, handing him the compass. "I'm also helping to protect my friends and family, but why did you need me to do this?"

"'Cause I interfere with the signal." Damon answered.

"Okay we done now" Emma asked. Damon nodded. "Bye, now."

"Bye." Damon told her.

Emma turned around, walking away.

Damon turned to the abandoned warehouse behind him, walking up the stairs, trying to open the door. It was locked. He grabbed the locked door handle, pushing down until it broke. He opened the door, walking inside, closing the door behind him.

...

 **Inside**

The warehouse looked to be completely abandoned besides junk.

Damon walked along for a moment. He sensed someone behind him, turning around.

Logan walked into view, holding a gun aimed at Damon, shooting him in the chest repeatedly, making him yell in pain, groaning, falling to the floor.

Damon looked up at Logan in disbelief.

...

Logan circled around the injured Damon. "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so... nothing funky."

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon told him. Logan shot his shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan told him.

"For what?" Damon asked incredulously.

Logan leaned closer to Damon. "Your friend Evelyn made me like this."

"She killed you." Damon told him. "She didn't turn you."

Damon started to pull out the wooden bullets.

"See, I know what you and your brothers and your little friend are." Logan told him. "I've been watching the three of you, and your friend."

"I knew you'd show up here." Logan told him. "And I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Ladies first." Damon told him. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan asked. "Last thing I remember, Evelyn's pulling a bullet out of Isabella's chest while I'm about to stake your brother, and she grabs me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon told him.

"Evelyn bit me." Logan told him. "It had to be her."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die." Damon told him. "She didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

Damon laid back on the floor, sighing.

"Who?" Logan asked.

Damon looked up. "That's what I want to know."

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bun cake and a handbook." Logan told him. Damon sat up. "It's been a learn-as-you-go process." Damon smiled sarcastically, nodding. "You know, one minute, I'm a small-town, on-the-rise news guy, and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon told him, pulling a bullet out of her shoulder.

"I know." Logan told him. "I live alone."

Damon laughed. "Oh. That sucks."

"So, now, I'm at the Ramada, watching Pay-per-view all day, eating everything in sight, including house keeping." Logan told him.

Damon pulled out the other bullet in his other shoulder. "It could be worse. God, did you use enough bullets?"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to not know the person who turned you, to have their blood in your veins, and you have no clue who they are?" Logan asked.

Damon didn't answer.

"All I can think about is blond, and killing people." Logan told him. "I keep killing, and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club," Damon told him. Logan stood. Damon realized something. "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one." Logan told him. "I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies." He used the gun to point behind him. "They're right back there."

"You're kidding." Damon told him.

"They're just piling up." Logan told him.

Damon looked at the pile of bodies at the back of the warehouse. He looked away, at a loss.

...

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Career Night**

 **(Song:) Off Track - The Features**

Everyone was mingling and figuring out what to do for the rest of their lives.

Richard and Sheriff were walking together.

"So what do we know?" Richard asked.

"Nothing new to report yet." Sheriff answered. Richard sighed. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

"How many extra precautions can we take?" Richard asked.

"For right now, there's nowhere safer than a crowded public place." Sheriff told him. "And for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are."

Caroline and Liam were standing together nearby.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Tyler was standing at the drawing table.

Emma looked at Tyler and the sketches.

Tyler looked at Emma, in a mood. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Got into it with my dad. He's been pissing me off lately."

Emma nodded. "Sorry."

"What for?" Tyler asked.

Emma tilted her head at him knowingly. "You know for what."

Tyler sighed. "How much do you know about what goes on in the house?"

"No one has to tell me." Emma told him. "I could see the bruises."

Tyler didn't answer.

Jeremy approached them.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Hey." Jeremy told him. "Just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture, and culture implies... Well, not you."

Emma sighed, turning to face Jeremy with disappointment.

"Go to hell." Tyler told him, giving Emma one last look, walking away.

Emma looked at Jeremy. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeremy smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes.

There was a drawing of a large creature, muscular and bald, strong and angry.

Emma looked at the name at the left hand corner.

Tyler Lockwood

Jeremy followed her gaze.

...

 **Classroom**

Matt and Elena were talking.

"Still want to be an astronaut?" Elena asked.

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt told her.

"I can remember the tin foil you wore on your head." Elena told him.

"I was eight." Matt replied.

Elena looked at him. "How are you doing?"

"I've had it easier." Matt answered. Elena nodded in guilt. "You? Uh, I heard some things." Caroline walked into the room, standing in the doorway, looking at them in jealousy. "So it's true that you and Stefan..."

"Yeah, it is." Elena answered. Caroline turned around, walking away. "What about you, Matt Donovan?" Elena walked around him. "I heard about Caroline."

"Aw, man, not you, too." Matt told her.

Elena smiled. "Hey."

"We're friends." Matt told her. Elena tilted her head at him. "It's not a big deal."

Elena turned toward him. "No?"

"No." Matt answered.

Stefan walked into the room.

Matt and Elena looked at him.

...

 **Warehouse**

Damon was waiting for his wounds to heal.

Logan was sitting in front of him. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her." Damon answered. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan asked. "I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon fiddled subtly with the blue stone pendant on his ring. "The Council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

Damon looked at Logan. "The journals?"

"Yeah." Logan answered. "The Founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan repeated forcefully.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you." Logan told him, standing, pointing the gun at Damon.

"Really nice?" Damon repeated skeptically. "You shot me. Repeatedly. On more than one occasion. And you tried to kill Evelyn, Isabella and Stefan. And if you do kill me, then you'll never know." He stood defiantly. "You're not answering my question."

Logan used his words from earlier against him. "Ladies first."

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse, then, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"I have things to do, people to kill." Logan told him. "Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan shot Damon repeatedly, making him fall to the floor.

Damon groaned in pain, looking up.

Logan walked toward the exit.

Damon held his wounds. "Ah, damn it."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Classroom**

Elena was standing close to Stefan. "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. You're looking out for me."

"Hope that's okay." Stefan told her. Elena turned away, walking toward the table. Stefan followed. "You know, I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, 'cause..."

"The blood." Elena finished.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though."

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked.

"No, I-I loved it all." Stefan answered. "I just-I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked.

"Few years, usually." Stefan answered. "Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?" Elena asked.

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan told her. "So what about-what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in it." Elena told him.

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be it." Stefan told her.

"You can't, I get it." Elena told him. "I heard you the first time, and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go."

Stefan nodded.

Jenna walked toward them. "Hide me."

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna told her.

Elena tilted her head in annoyance. "Logan's here?"

Stefan looked at them in confusion. "Wait. Logan Fell?"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah. He's out in the hall, talking to your sister."

Stefan looked at them in alarm, turning around and walking out of the room quickly.

Elena and Jenna watched him go in confusion.

...

 **Hallway**

Isabella was standing at the art table, looking at Tyler's drawings.

Logan stood behind her. "Hi, there, Isabella."

Isabella looked up, trying to remember where she had heard his voice before. She realized who it was, turning to face Logan surprised. "Seriously? You're the new vampire in town?"

"Seems like it, if I'm standing in front of you." Logan told her. Isabella nodded sarcastically. "See, Damon wasn't as nice as you are right now when he found me alive."

"Maybe it's because I'm trying not to kill you in a public place." Isabella told him.

Logan looked at Isabella curiously. "Though you don't stop adding sarcasm and hate to everything you say."

"You're alive, you tried to kill me, Evelyn, Damon and Stefan, and no doubt about to use me for something, otherwise, you wouldn't be talking to me." Isabella told him. Logan smiled in acknowledgement. Isabella nodded sarcastically. "Yeah. I have a reason to hate you. What the hell did you do to Damon?"

"I'll tell you if you do something for me." Logan told her.

"So just tell me what the hell you want and get it over with." Isabella told him.

"I wanna know how You Stefan, Isabella and Damon walk in the sun." Logan told her.

"Why would I tell you?" Isabella asked.

"You'll tell me because I can tell you where your brother is." Logan told her.

Isabella looked around. "Stefan's here, so..." She gestured for Logan to come closer. Logan looked excited that she was going to tell him, leaning closer. Isabella whispered into his ear. "I'm going to enjoy killing you a second time." Isabella pulled back smugly yet angrily. "You're an idiot if you thought you could actually use my brother to manipulate me."

Logan glared at her.

Isabella returned the glare.

...

Isabella tried to walk away.

Logan gripped Isabella's arm tightly.

Isabella looked at Logan in amusement, speaking through her teeth. "Let me go."

"I think I said I wanted to know how you can walk in the sun." Logan told her.

They heard Stefan's voice. "And I think she said let her go."

Logan and Isabella turned their heads to see Stefan standing to the side.

Logan smirked, letting Isabella go, raising his arms in a harmless gesture.

Elena walked out of the classroom, standing next to Stefan. "Stefan, what's going on?"

Jenna followed Elena.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna told him.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at Stefan, turning to Jenna. "Let's go."

Elena took Jenna's arm, walking down the hall, pulling Jenna with her, leaving.

Logan watched them go, looking at Isabella and Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked tightly.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing." Logan told him. "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that 'who turned me' stuff, and get the answer that I want. How can I turn into a day-walker?"

"Damon, Evelyn, Isabella and I are the only three that I know of." Stefan told him.

"But you guys are all very cagey on the how." Logan told them. "Which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asked.

"I do." Logan answered.

"You can't." Stefan told him. "Don't ever threaten me or hurt Isabella again."

Stefan took Isabella's arm, leading her down the hall.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Elena pulled Jenna to a stop. "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?"

Jenna groaned. "Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes."

"I'm serious, Jenna." Elena told her. "How did he act? What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan." Jenna answered. "Charming, little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Elena looked at her in realization, worried. "What?"

"Okay, listen to me very carefully." Elena told her. "Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna. Like, ever."

Jenna looked at Elena in confusion.

Alaric approached them. "Hey, Elena. Jenna."

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." Elena told him.

Alaric looked at Jenna. "Yeah, I was hoping to, uh, see you tonight."

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna told him.

Alaric chuckled.

"Okay, um, excuse me." Elena told them, walking away.

Alaric and Jenna watched her go.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Isabella stood together.

Stefan had his phone on speaker.

Damon's voice was on the other line. "Logan Fell's a vampire. And when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."

Elena walked outside, looking for them.

"What happened?" Isabella asked, leaning against the railing. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Damon answered. He was in the Salvatore Boarding House, in his room, looking into the mirror, shrugging out of his leather jacket while Evelyn watched concerned. "I was ambushed. I was shot. Again." He put his phone on speaker, putting it on a nearby table, pulling his shirt over his head to look into the mirror to watch his wounds heal. "Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

"Well, there's no need." Stefan told him. "He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me." Evelyn told them. Damon was going through his closet to pick a new shirt. "Why the hell is he there?"

Elena walked closer to Isabella and Stefan.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan told them.

Damon picked a new shirt, pulling it over his head. "We'll be right there."

Damon picked up his phone from the dresser, hanging up.

Stefan hung up.

Elena stood next to them, crossing her arms over her chest. "So? Anything you'd like to share?"

Isabella looked at Stefan to explain.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Cafeteria**

Liam pulled Sheriff toward a booth.

"What are you doing?" Sheriff asked.

"Following my future." Liam answered, pointing at the banner. "There it is."

"Broadcast journalism?" Sheriff asked.

Liam smiled. "Yes. Broadcast journalism." Sheriff looked at him skeptically. Liam's smile started to fade. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper." Sheriff told him.

Liam looked at Sheriff, slightly hurt, turning around, walking away.

Sheriff sighed, opening her mouth to tell him to stop.

Logan approached her from behind. "Liz."

Liz, turned toward him, instantly alarmed. "Logan."

Liz looked around in alarm.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked. "Stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?"

"I didn't have a choice." Liz told him.

Logan stepped toward Liz angrily. "You bitch. I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six, and you swept me under the rug like dirt."

"You knew what you were getting into." Liz told him.

"I was one of you." Logan told her.

"And now you're one of them." Liz told him.

Logan started to walk past Liz, turning to face her from behind, speaking into her ear. "Watch your back, Sheriff."

Logan turned around, walking away.

Liz turned to watch him go, calling someone. "Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5."

Liz walked forward, hanging up

...

 **Hallway**

Tyler was walking alone.

Jeremy joined him. "I didn't know you drew."

"It's an elective." Tyler told him.

"'Cause it's good stuff." Jeremy told him. "You like graphics? 'Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing."

Tyler turned toward Jeremy. "Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?"

"Well, it's just something else we have in common." Jeremy told him.

"And what's the other thing?" Tyler asked. "Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed. There's no shortage of them."

Jeremy looked at Tyler angrily, pushing him back into the lockers behind them.

Richard ran toward them. "Whoa. Whoa. Hey, hey, hey."

Alaric ran closer. "Okay, break it up."

Alaric pulled Jeremy away from Tyler.

Richard pulled Tyler away from Jeremy.

Emma noticed, running closer.

Alaric tapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "Work it out, tough guy."

Emma looked at Jeremy incredulously. "What is wrong with you?" Jeremy shook his head. Emma sighed, speaking more kindly. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy didn't answer.

Richard looked from Jeremy to Tyler. "You two. Follow me."

Richard, Tyler and Jeremy started to walk away.

"Excuse me, Mayor." Emma told him. "Where are you taking them?"

Tyler, Richard and Jeremy looked toward Emma.

"I'm going to talk to them." Richard told her. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, unconvinced. "All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?"

Tyler, Richard and Jeremy walked outside.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to Alaric. "Thank you. Really."

Alaric nodded, smiling. "No problem."

Alaric turned around, walking away.

Emma turned to look in the direction Tyler, Richard and Jeremy had left, sighing, walking in the same direction.

...

 **Outside**

Liam was leaving a message on his phone. "Care, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside."

Liam hung up.

Logan pulled up next to him. "Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?"

"Oh, my God." Liam told him sarcastically. "Logan Fell, Channel Nine, is that you?"

Liam faked a gasp.

"I used to babysit you and your sister, Liam Forbes." Logan told him. "Don't mock me."

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Caroline, but I can't find her." Liam told him.

"It's not a problem, really." Logan told him. "It's on my way."

"Okay." Liam told him.

Liam around the front of the car.

Matt stood next to the school, noticing them.

Liam noticed Matt, smiling, waving to him, getting into the passenger side of the car.

...

 **Logan's Car**

Liam looked at Logan. "You know, this is fate."

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism." Liam answered. "So... can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Anything you want." Logan answered. Liam smiled. "But first, buckle up."

"Okay." Liam told him, reaching across for his seat belt.

Logan pushed Liam's head into the window hard enough to leave a blood spot on the glass, making Liam unconscious, driving away.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Stefan, Isabella and Elena walked down the hallway together.

Matt walked toward them. "Hey."

"Hey." Elena told him. "Have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. "He just gave Liam a ride home."

Matt turned around, walking away, thinking it was no big deal.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Stay here."

Stefan and Isabella turned around, walking away.

...

 **Outside**

Richard led Tyler and Jeremy outside. "Okay. Let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight."

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not gonna fight him, Dad." Tyler told him.

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy agreed, starting to walk away.

Richard stepped in his way. "You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and then move on. Best lesson my dad taught me." Emma walked outside. "So let's settle it. Fight."

"Come on, Dad." Tyler told him.

"No, it's not going to happen." Jeremy told him.

Tyler tried to walk away.

Richard pushed Tyler toward Jeremy. "I said fight!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Jeremy, Richard and Tyler looked at her.

"Maybe you should go back inside, Emma." Richard told her. Emma raised her eyebrows at him. "Go find Elena."

"That's my brother, and you know that." Emma told him. "I'm not going back inside. Now, like I said, what the hell is going on here?"

Richard shrugged. "Just letting these kids work it out. We're good here. Now go back inside."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I don't want to go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Richard asked. "Do I look like one of your little friends you can boss around?"

"No." Emma answered. "You look like a full-grown, alpha-male douche bag that had hurt his own kid too many freaking times, and I'm not going to let you do the same to my brother."

Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprised disbelief, hanging his head slightly forward.

Jeremy nearly laughed.

Richard stepped toward Emma. "You don't talk to me like that."

"And what are you going to do to me?" Emma asked. "Huh? Hurting me on top of your own kid just might prove to the town of Mystic Falls that you're not fit to be our Mayor. You cool with that?"

Richard looked at Emma for a moment expressionlessly.

Emma smirked as if she knew that she had already won.

Richard looked away. "Tyler."

Richard walked away.

Tyler started to walk away, stopping, looking at Emma. "As if I needed another reason to say your my only girl friend."

Emma smiled sympathetically.

Tyler walked away, leaving.

Jeremy pressed his lips together, nearly laughing.

Emma looked at Jeremy. "You all right?"

Jeremy nodded, impressed with his sister. After a moment, he looked in the direction Richard and Tyler had left. "Is that really what Tyler has to go through?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn." Jeremy told her.

Emma nodded.

They heard the door open.

Jeremy and Emma turned to see Elena.

Elena walked toward them, smiling sadly at Jeremy, grabbing Emma's wrist, leading her away to speak to her privately.

Emma stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Elena sighed, turning to face Emma worriedly.

...

 **On The Road - Sheriff's Car**

Liz was driving down the road. Her phone rang. She answered. "Where are you?"

Logan's voice was on the other line. "Your son Liam has expressed an interest in journalism." He was in his car, driving down the road with an unconscious Liam. "I think it's important to foster young minds."

Liz was obviously worried and disturbed by the fact that Logan had her son. "What do you want?"

...

 **Intersection**

Logan smiled smugly. "The satisfaction of turning your youngest daughter into a vampire."

Logan pulled to a stop at the intersection.

Stefan appeared, pulling the door open, pulling Logan out, throwing him to the pavement.

Logan stood.

Evelyn appeared, shooting Logan with his own gun repeatedly, making him groan in pain and fall to the ground.

Isabella smirked. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She looked at Stefan, nodding to Liam. "Get him out of here."

Stefan nodded, walking around to the passenger's side to retrieve Liam.

They could hear Liz's voice over the phone. "Logan, what happened?! Logan?"

Damon appeared, jogging over to the car, picking up Logan's phone. "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon and Isabella."

"Where's Liam?" Liz asked.

"He's okay." Damon told her. Stefan picked Liam up in a cradle, rushing away. "We're on Elm Street."

Damon hung up.

Evelyn opened Logan's trunk, grabbing a tire iron, closing the trunk, walking toward Logan. "Gonna try this one more time." She swung the tire iron toward him threateningly. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan told her.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Isabella told him. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked.

"I don't side with anyone." Isabella told him. "You pissed me off, I want you dead. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan told her.

"Oh, well." Evelyn told him. "You're screwed."

Evelyn swung the tire iron toward Logan.

Damon appeared next to them, catching it. "Now, now, bestie. Sheriff Forbes will be here any minute. Get gone. We'll take it from here." Evelyn raised her eyebrows at them. "Unless you want her to find out you're a vampire."

Evelyn tilted her head, nodding. "Good point." She pointed at Logan. "Just kill that little bastard."

Evelyn rushed away.

Damon looked at Logan. "As you wish, so shall you receive..."

Damon raised the tire iron.

"Wait, wait!" Logan told him. "I do know who turned me."

"Are you lying?" Isabella asked.

"You think you're the only one that wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked.

Damon looked at him in confusion. "If you are lying to me, I will end you."

"I am not lying." Logan told him. "There's another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."

Liz drove toward them, her siren and her lights on.

"Take me down." Damon told him making Isabella look at him in shock. "Make it look real. Make it look real."

Damon swung toward Logan with the tire iron. Logan ducked, pushing Damon into Isabella and then car behind her, making them fall to the ground, rushing away.

Liz got out of the car, running toward them. "Where is he?"

"He's okay." Damon told her.

Liz closed her eyes in relief. "Oh, God."

"Our brother's taken him home." Isabella told her. "I'm sorry, Sheriff." They stood. "We just weren't strong enough."

Liz looked in the direction Logan had gone, looking away in disappointed anger.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Stefan arrived, looking down the hall toward Emma and Elena.

Emma and Elena walked closer instantly.

"Is Liam okay?" Emma asked worriedly.

"He's home." Stefan answered. "He's asleep right now, but he's going to be fine. Caroline's gonna be with him until he wakes up."

Emma sighed in relief.

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked.

"Damon and Isabella are dealing with him." Stefan told them.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Damon?"

"As in..." Elena trailed off.

Stefan nodded.

Emma sighed. "Good." She looked at Elena. "Come find me when you're ready to go home."

Elena nodded.

Emma walked away.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked. Elena tried to rub his arm. Stefan pulled away. "I mean, you understand why we can't... be together? You see it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." Elena told him. "Come on. Emma is my ride. We'll, uh, we'll give you a ride."

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan told her.

"I know." Elena told him.

"All right," Stefan told her. "That'd be nice."

Elena and Stefan walked into the direction that Emma had walked into.

...

 **Outside**

Tyler was sitting alone on a bench.

Jeremy approached him. "Hey."

Tyler looked at Jeremy in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Jeremy told him. "I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad. What he did. Emma told me some of it. Is he like that all the time, to you? Is that-is that you gotta go through? Man, I-I get it. I get it." Tyler punched him in the face. Jeremy looked at him incredulously. "What's your problem?"

"Look, I don't need your pity." Tyler told him.

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this." Jeremy told him. "You don't."

"Just go." Tyler told him.

Jeremy walked away. "What is your problem, man?"

Tyler backed away. "I don't know, okay?" Up in the sky above Tyler, there was a full moon. "I don't know."

Tyler walked away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Emma's Car**

Emma drove up to the house, pulling over. "Thank you, Stefan, for helping Liam tonight."

Stefan nodded. "You should thank Isabella, Evelyn and Damon, too."

"I will." Emma told him. "Home sweet home."

"Thank you, Emma." Stefan told her, getting out of the car, walking toward the front door.

Elena hesitated, getting out.

...

 **Outside**

Elena closed the door, starting to follow him. "Stefan..." Stefan turned to face her. "What I said before, about you leaving, it was harsh."

"You had every right." Stefan told her.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be." Elena told him. "I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of pushed me toward that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me. She encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something we shared. I know you think you put all of this bad stuff in my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it."

Stefan shook his head. "This is different."

"It doesn't make it any less painful." Elena told him.

"I know that it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." Stefan told her, turning around, walking toward the door.

"No." Elena told him. Stefan stopped. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want." Stefan still didn't look at her. "Stefan, I love you."

Stefan slowly turned to face Elena, closing his eyes.

 **(Song:) Cut - Plumb**

Stefan walked toward Elena, kissing her passionately.

Emma watched from inside the car, smiling.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan and Elena entered the house, kissing. Elena's hands wove through his hair, pulling him closer.

Stefan started to transform, turning away.

Elena placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't."

"Elena, I can't." Stefan told her.

"Yes, you can." Elena told him. "Don't hide from me."

Stefan slowly turned to face her, still transformed.

Elena looked at him thoughtfully, her hand trailing lightly over his face, until he returned to normal, kissing him.

Stefan looked at Elena in confusion.

Elena smiled, taking his hand, leading him down the hall, upstairs.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Elena kissed Stefan, removing her jacket. Stefan removed his jacket, pulling Elena's shirt over her head, letting it fall to the side. He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the side, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, pulling her closer, kissing her neck, lying her onto the bed, kissing her. Their hands intertwined, continuing to kiss. Her hand slid up his back, pulling him closer. They pulled away, looking at each other for a moment, continuing to kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Warehouse - Outside**

Logan walked out of the warehouse, toward his car. He heard a clang from behind him, turning to see what it was.

There was nothing there.

Logan turned to face Alaric. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric answered.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked.

"I came on my own." Alaric answered.

"Ah." Logan told him. "I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave, but actually, it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am." Alaric told him.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Ah, Jenna's a good person," Alaric told him. "She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Logan asked. "Couldn't you throw a punch?" They circled around each other. "Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric told him.

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan told him.

"How's that?" Alaric asked.

Logan turned away. "'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to."

Alaric lowered a stake from his jacket sleeve.

Logan transformed, turning to face Alaric, rushing toward him.

Alaric staked him in the heart, killing him, letting him fall.

Logan's dead body desiccated.

Alaric walked away, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Tyler was waiting by his car.

Matt approached him.

"I need a ride." Tyler told him.

"Sure." Matt told him. "Look, I like Caroline. She's got this thing, this-this way about her, and I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about it."

"Okay." Tyler told him.

"So stop the your little bromance bitch act." Matt told him.

"Okay." Tyler told him.

 **(Song:) This Is Beautiful - Tyrone Wells**

Tyler and Matt got into the truck.

...

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam was lying in his bed. Caroline was sitting next to him.

Liz was standing in the doorway, watching them worriedly. Her phone rang. She answered. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

Caroline looked toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Liz told her. "Just watch over your brother, okay? I'll be back soon."

Caroline nodded.

Liz closed the door, leaving.

Caroline looked at Liam worriedly.

After a moment, Liam woke, remembering what had happened with Logan, looking around.

Caroline laid her hands on Liam's shoulders to calm him down. "You're okay, you're okay."

"Logan-" Liam started, his hand going to his head.

"I know." Caroline told him, wrapping her arms around Liam. "Stefan brought you home."

Liam pulled away. "Where's Mom?"

"She just left." Caroline answered.

"Care..." Eliza trailed off.

"You're okay." Caroline told her. "I'm not leaving you."

Liam smiled a barely noticeable smile in relief.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan held Elena in his arms.

"I've never been in your room before." Elena told him.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "Well, it hasn't changed much over the years."

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" Elena asked.

"It's the only place that-that has remained constant." Stefan told her. "This room holds every memory that I have ever thought was important enough to hold on to."

Elena smiled. "A lot of memories."

"Yeah." Stefan whispered, kissing her forehead. "You thirsty or anything?"

"A little." Elena answered. "You? Uh..."

"I'm fine." Stefan told her. "Let me get you something to drink, okay?"

"Okay." Elena told him.

They kissed.

Elena smiled, sitting up.

Stefan stood, walking out of the room.

Elena stood, looking through everything, looking at the shelves of Stefan's journals. She smelled the scent of a nearby candle. She looked at the table next to it, stopping in horror.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena was holding Katherine's picture, dropping it.

...

 **Fell's Church**

Damon walked toward the remains. His cell phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

Liz's voice was on the other line. "I just wanted to say thank you." She was at the warehouse where Logan's body was, which was now a crime scene. "I don't know how you or Isabella did it."

"Uh, not following." Damon told her .

"We found Logan's body out by the old Fell warehouse." Liz explained. "It's been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."

Damon stopped in confused, shocked denial. "What?"

"This town owes you both so much." Liz told him. "So do I."

Liz hung up.

Damon realized that he had just lost the only lead that he had to getting Katherine and Elizabeth back.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Elena was crying, talking on the phone. "I need you to come get me."

Emma's voice was on the other line. "Yeah, I heard you the first time." She was in her car, on the road. "But why are you so upset? Why do you wanna come home?"

"Stefan left out one little detail about Katherine the night that he told us everything." Elena told her. "We look exactly like her." Emma was processing, in shock. "And since we are twins..."

"I look like Katherine, too." Emma finished. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah." Elena told her. "So, please tell me that you are on your way."

"I am on my way." Emma answered. "I just-I'm freaking out, and..."

There was a man standing in the middle of the road in front of Emma's car.

Emma noticed him a second to late, gasping, trying to stop the car. The car hit the man in the road, flipping over, rolling down the road.

"Emma?" Elena demanded worriedly. "Emma!" Emma was suspended upside down in the car, coughing up glass. Her forehead was bleeding. "Emma, what happened? Are you okay?"

Emma held her head, reaching for her phone on the roof of the car. She couldn't reach far enough.

Bones started to break.

Emma looked outside of the car.

The man that Emma had hit snapped his bones back into place, healing, revealing himself to be a vampire, standing.

Emma was in shock, trying to break free. "Oh, my God."

The man in the hoodie stalked closer.

Emma screamed in terror.


	12. Bloodlines

**Day One**

 **Same Night - Same Scene**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Elena was crying, talking on the phone. "I need you to come get me."

Emma's voice was on the other line. "Yeah, I heard you the first time." She was in her car, on the road. "But why are you so upset? Why do you wanna come home?"

"Stefan left out one little detail about Katherine the night that he told us everything." Elena told her. "We look exactly like her." Emma was processing, in shock. "And since we are twins..."

"I look like Katherine, too." Emma finished. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah." Elena told her. "So, please tell me that you are on your way."

"I am on my way." Emma answered. "I just-I'm freaking out, and..."

There was a man standing in the middle of the road in front of Emma's car.

Emma noticed him a second to late, gasping, trying to stop the car. The car hit the man in the road, flipping over, rolling down the road.

"Emma?" Elena demanded worriedly. "Emma!" Emma was suspended upside down in the car, coughing up glass. Her forehead was bleeding. "Emma, what happened? Are you okay?"

Emma held her head, reaching for her phone on the roof of the car. She couldn't reach far enough.

Bones started to break.

Emma looked outside of the car.

The man that Emma had hit snapped his bones back into place, healing, revealing himself to be a vampire, standing.

Emma was in shock, trying to break free. "Oh, my God."

The man in the hoodie stalked closer.

Emma screamed in terror.

The vampire rushed away.

Damon appeared in front of the car, kneeling next to the open window.

Emma gasped.

"How you doing in there?" Damon asked.

"Damon?" Emma asked.

"You look stuck." Damon told her.

"It's my seat belt." Emma told him. "I can't get it."

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon told her. "Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof." Emma put her hands on the roof. "Just like that. You ready?" Emma nodded. "One, two, three." Damon ejected her seat belt. "I got you." He helped Emma out of the car, helping her standing. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh." Emma answered weakly.

Damon put Emma on her feet.

Emma could barely stand, falling.

Damon caught her in his arms. "Whoa. You're fading fast, Emma. Emma, look at me." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Focus. Look at me. Okay?"

"I know about Katherine." Emma told him.

"What?" Damon asked. Emma fell unconscious. Damon kept her standing, slowly lowering her to the ground, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Upsy-daisy."

Damon picked Emma up in a cradle, carrying her away from the damage of the accident.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Alaric's Loft**

Alaric was typing on his computer.

Alaric: (voice over) "I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart."

Alaric stood, walking across the room, grabbing his coat, getting ready to leave.

Alaric: (voice over) "I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere."

Alaric looked at a picture of a young, brunette woman.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Alaric's Home**

 **(Song:) Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine**

Alaric was with the woman from the picture, lying with her in bed, kissing her forehead.

"Oh." The woman complained tiredly. "It's not even 7:00 yet."

"Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least six hours." Alaric told her.

The woman smiled. "I hate morning people."

"I'm going to be home late." Alaric told her.

"I love you." The woman told him.

"I love you, too." Alaric told her.

The woman covered her face with the blanket.

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Alaric's Loft**

Alaric continued to look at the picture of his wife numbly, walking forward.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Elena tried to call someone. "Emma, this is the millionth time I've called you. I'm worried about you, Emma. Just please call me back."

Stefan approached her from behind. "Elena..."

Elena turned to face him. "Stay away from me right now, Stefan. I don't want to talk to you."

Stefan looked at Katherine's picture in his hand. "Elena, I know that this picture must have confused you, but I can explain. I need to explain."

"You can try to talk your way out of this when my sister's not in danger." Elena told him.

"What?" Stefan asked. "Why? What happened to Emma?"

"I don't know." Elena told him. "I called her last night to come and get me, and I heard the car accident, and..."

"Car accident?" Stefan repeated.

Elena nodded. "And now she's not answering her phone. I'm worried about her, Stefan."

...

 **On The Road - Damon's Car**

Damon was driving.

Emma was just now waking in the passenger seat. She looked around in confusion, looking at Damon.

"Morning." Damon told her.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Georgia." Damon answered in a sing-song voice.

"Georgia?" Emma repeated skeptically. "No. No, no, we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're-we're in Georgia." Damon told her. Emma looked at him in confusion. "How you feeling?"

"I-I..." Emma trailed off, trying to remember.

"There's no broken bones." Damon told her. "I checked."

"But my car..." Emma trailed off. "There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up, and... Who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon told her.

Emma looked around. "Where's my phone? And my necklace?"

"You must've lost them in the accident." Damon told her.

"Okay." Emma told him. "We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. I was talking to Elena over the phone when I got into the wreck. She must be freaking out." Damon didn't respond. "Pull over." Emma held her stomach, putting a hand to the dash board, leaning her head forward, looking as if she was about to get sick. "Stop the car."

Damon noticed how bad she looked, pulling over to the side of the road.

...

 **Outside**

Emma got out of the car, closing the door behind her, leaning over weakly, looking as if she was trying not to get sick.

Damon rushed toward her. "Hey."

Emma stood straight, looking at Damon, confused as to why he would help her. "I'm fine. I just felt like I was gonna get sick." She took a deep breath. "We have to go back."

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "Look. We've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave you on the side of the road to fend for yourself against a vampire." Damon told her. "I have a feeling that Stefan would rip my head off."

"Then why did you bring me to Georgia?" Emma asked.

"You said that you wanted out, that you wanted to have a break from Mystic Falls." Damon reminded her. "I'm getting you out."

"That doesn't explain why you're doing this." Emma told him.

"But you're not complaining about it, are you?" Damon pointed out.

A phone rang.

Emma looked at him in suspicion. "That's my phone."

Damon smirked, answering Emma's phone. "Hello, Stefan."

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan and Elena were standing in the living room, Stefan's phone on speaker on the table.

"Why do you have her phone?" Elena asked in suspicion.

"Who's phone?" Damon asked. "Emma?"

"I need your help." Stefan told him. "Emma is missing, and Elena is worried about her. I have Evelyn going to the school to ask Bonnie for help, and Isabella is tracking her right now."

"What is with all of the dramatics?" Damon asked. "She's not missing. She's here with me."

Elena turned to face the phone in confused surprise. "She's what? Why is she with you? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"I saved her." Damon answered. "You're welcome. She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you?" Elena asked. "Where did you take her? You kidnapped her."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"You're not funny." Elena told him. "Let me speak to her."

Damon held his phone toward Emma. "It's for you."

Alex took the phone. "Hello?"

"Emma, thank God." Elena told her in relief. "Where are you?"

Emma looked toward the state sign a few yards away. "Georgia."

"What?" Elena asked. "No. You can't be in Georgia."

"Yeah, well, I am in Georgia." Emma told her. "Don't ask. It's a long story, and I'm still feeling a little sick and fuzzy."

"Emma, you have to come back home now." Elena told her. "Jenna has already called me, freaking out. You have to come back."

"I can't come back if I don't have a car." Emma told her. "Unless I can con Damon out of his."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Damon told her.

"Em, I'm worried about you." Elena told her. "We all are. Just turn around and-"

"You have a good day." Emma told her. "Mm-hmm. Bye now."

Emma hung up.

Damon smirked. "You don't like it when people tell you what to do, do you?"

"No, I don't." Emma answered.

"Well, that's ironic, since that's what you do." Damon told her.

"I only tell other people what to do when I know that it will help them." Emma told him. Damon smirked. "But right now, I just want to go home. No one knows where I am, and I am tired, and I want to pass out in my own bed in my own room in my own house. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there." Damon told her.

"Where is there?" Emma asked.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon answered. "Oh, come on, Emma. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes."

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Damon answered.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Damon answered.

"Can I trust you?" Emma asked.

"Get in the car." Damon told her. "Come on."

Damon walked to the driver's side, getting into the car.

Emma smirked slightly, noticing that he hadn't answered her last question.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Bonnie was walking along the courtyard.

Evelyn approached her from behind. "Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at her. "Evelyn."

"Hey." Evelyn told her.

"Didn't know that you were back yet." Bonnie told her.

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Just had to get out of Mystic Falls for a day, clear my head."

"I understand." Bonnie told her.

"Stefan told me what happened." Evelyn told her. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered. "It's all fine."

"Good." Evelyn told her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Bonnie told her.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Evelyn told her. "A spell."

"Evelyn, look, I know Emma and Elena are okay with all of this, and I appreciate that you, Stefan and Isabella are different than Damon, and that you're just trying to help, but I'm not really ready to dive into it with you and your family just yet." Bonnie told her.

"I understand that." Evelyn told her. "But I need your help. It's Emma. She's with Damon."

Bonnie looked at her in confusion.

...

Now, Evelyn and Bonnie were sitting together at a bench.

"So, Elena gave me this shirt of Emma's, and we were just hoping you could us this to make some sort of a connection." Evelyn explained. "We just need to know that she's okay."

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I don't." Evelyn answered. "But, Stefan and Isabella seem to think that you can, and we know a few witches over the years, and we've seen what they can do, so, I trust them on this. And I trust you."

"I'm still new at it." Bonnie told her.

"It's okay." Evelyn told her. "Give it a shot."

"Okay." Bonnie told her. "All right." She took hold of Emma's blouse, closing her eyes in concentration. "There's nothing." She opened her eyes. "Nothing's happening. Usually, there's an image, or... Tell me if anyone's looking."

"Okay." Evelyn told her. Bonnie picked up a leaf, lying it on the table. She hovered her hand over the leaf, trying to make it levitate. It didn't work. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Bonnie answered.

"With Emma?" Evelyn asked.

"With me." Bonnie told her. "There's something wrong with me." She grabbed her things. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Evelyn. I can't help you."

Bonnie quickly walked away.

Evelyn watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Elena was looking at Katherine's picture.

Stefan approached her from behind. "Elena..."

Elena turned to face him. "You could have told me."

"I wanted to tell you." Stefan told her.

"You said no more lies." Elena told him. "Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother, and a vampire sister, and a vampire friend, and you. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this-this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine." Stefan told her. "You are the opposite of everything that she was."

"And when did you figure that out?" Elena asked. "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

"Before I met you." Stefan answered.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"The first day of school, when we met, and when I met Emma..." Stefan trailed off. "It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

"Then when was it?" Elena asked.

Stefan hesitated. "May 23, 2009."

"But that was..." Elena trailed off.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan finished.

Elena looked at him in shock. "You were there?"

Stefan hesitated for a moment, nodding.

...

 **On The Road**

 **(Song:) An End Has A Start - Editors**

Isabella and Evelyn stood nearby the road, looking toward the skid marks where Emma had had her car accident.

"So this is where it happened?" Evelyn asked.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. I recognize Emma's scent. And Damon's. But there's another one." She stood over a blood stain in the middle of the road. "This is where he was."

"Who?" Evelyn asked.

Isabella looked up. "The guy Emma hit with her car."

Evelyn took this in for a moment. "And he just got up and walked away." Isabella nodded. "So he was a vampire."

"From what I can tell, yeah." Isabella answered.

"You don't know him?" Evelyn asked. "You don't recognize the scent?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him, or recognize the scent." Isabella told her. "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill."

"So, what are we gonna do with Emma's car?" Evelyn asked.

"Pull it off to the side of the road." Isabella answered. "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about Damon and Emma?" Nicola asked. "They could be anywhere right now, and Bonnie can't find them. She's scared, Izzy. She needs help."

Isabella nodded. "Then I'll help her, while you, Eve, hide Emma's car until we find out something better to do with it."

Isabella tossed the keys to Evelyn.

Evelyn caught the keys.

Isabella had disappeared.

Evelyn sighed, shaking her head, smiling a small smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar - Outside**

Damon pulled up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar."

Damon and Emma got out of the car.

"You brought me to a bar?" Emma asked. "Finally, something I can feel happy about."

Damon smirked at the gesture, leading the way toward the bar.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) On A Mission - The Dandelions**

Damon and Emma walked in.

A woman behind the bar noticed them. "No. No, it can't be." Damon smiled. "Damon." The woman sat on the bar, sliding across the surface to the other side, standing, walking toward Damon. "My honey pie."

The woman placed a hand on either of Damon's cheeks, kissing him.

Emma looked at them in surprise.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Bree's Bar**

 **(Song:) Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Black+Mustang**

The woman raised a bottle in the air. "Listen up, everybody!" Damon and Alex were sitting across from her at the bar. The woman looked at Damon. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She poured shots for everyone. "Drink up." Damon and the woman took their shots. "Whoo!" The woman looked at Emma. "So, how'd he rope you in?"

The woman poured Emma shot.

"I'm not roped in." Emma told her. "Actually, my sister is dating his-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." The woman told her. "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

The woman smiled, pouring more alcohol.

Emma nodded awkwardly. "Okay." She took her shot, looking from the woman to Damon. "So, how did you two meet?"

"College." The woman answered.

Emma couldn't help a laugh, looking at Damon skeptically. "You went to college?"

Damon smiled. "I've been on a college campus, yes."

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." The woman explained. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Damon whispered to Emma. "She's a witch."

Emma looked at the woman in shock.

The woman looked at Damon. "Changed my world, you know."

Damon smirked. "I rocked your world."

"Somebody's full of himself." Emma told him, taking a shot.

Damon smirked.

Emma smiled.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" The woman asked. "But, mostly he's just a walk away Joe." She looked at Damon. "So, what is it that you want?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Public Library**

Jeremy walked upstairs, into the stacks of bookshelves, looking for a book.

Some books fell down in front of him.

A girl appeared from the other side of the bookshelf. "Oh, my God. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled, and then kaplunk, kaboom." She gestured with her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeremy answered.

They knelt down to pick up the books at the same time, accidentally hitting their heads.

The girl held her head, groaning slightly in pain. "I'm Anna."

Jeremy rubbed his head, laughing. "I'm Jeremy."

Liam walked down the aisle, seeing them. "Uh, hi."

Anna and Jeremy looked at Liam.

Anna smiled a small smile.

Jeremy pointed at Anna. "Liam, this is Anna." Liam nodded. Jeremy looked at Anna, pointing at Liam. "This is Liam."

Anna looked thoughtful.

...

 **Grams' House - Living Room**

Bonnie was looking through the old spell books.

Grams walked in.

"Thank God you're back." Bonnie told her.

"And hello to you, too." Grams told her. "What's the matter?"

"My powers are gone, Grams." Bonnie told her. "I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back."

"Hang on, now." Grams told her. "Just calm down. "Tell me what happened."

"I can't." Bonnie told her.

"We're keeping secrets now?" Grams asked.

"I have to." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me."

"Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you." Grams told her. "If you're blocked, it's in her." She pointed at Bonnie's head. "You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business."

"Clear what out?" Bonnie asked.

Grams looked at her sympathetically. "Whatever's got you so scared."

Bonnie looked at her for a moment.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna sighed, picking the phone up.

The phone rang.

Jenna looked at the Caller ID. "It's Elena."

Jenna answered the phone. "Elena?"

Elena was sitting in Stefan's room. "Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?" Jenna asked. "Where's Emma? Why didn't you call?"

"We were so tired last night." Elena told her. "We fell asleep at Bonnie's. And this morning, we just wanted to get to school. Emma says hi."

"Are you guys okay?" Jenna asked.

"You know." Elena told her. "Stefan and stuff."

"Okay." Jenna told her. "Be here soon."

Jenna hung up, putting the phone down on the island.

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar**

 **(Song:) Can't Stop These Tears (From Falling) - The Black Hollies**

Damon and the woman were sitting together at the bar.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." Damon told her.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine and Elizabeth." The woman told him. "How do you even know their still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon told her.

"I already did 20 years ago." The woman told him. "Remember? Three easy steps. Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number two." Damon told her. "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon." The woman told him. "There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't work that way, baby." The woman told him. "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

Damon seemed disappointed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting together.

"Every couple of years, I come back here, to see Zach and see my home." Stefan explained. "Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you, and until I helped Emma."

Elena started to cry. "Oh, my God. When we woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them." Stefan told her. "But it was too late. I couldn't-I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You and Emma looked exactly like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblances. After that, I spent months making sure that you both weren't her, and wondering about both of you. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you both were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you both. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked. "Why does Emma look like her?"

"Elena, you've both been through so much." Stefan told her.

"Why do we look like her, Stefan?" Elena repeated forcefully. "What are you not telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me." Stefan told her. "You both were Gilberts. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." There was a long moment of silence. "You and Emma were adopted, Elena."

Elena looked at him in disbelief and denial.

...

 **Fell's Church**

Bonnie was at the old Fell Church, looking around. She picked up a leaf, lying it on her hand, hovering her other one over it, trying to levitate it. It didn't work. Bonnie shook her hand out, disappointed. "Come on." She tried again, only to fail once more. She heard a noise, looking around only to find that she was alone. She tilted her hand, letting the leaf fall to the ground. "Hello?" Her voice echoed. "Anybody here?"

The ground below her feet gave away, making Bonnie fall into a hole in the ground and her scream once in shock.

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar - Outside**

 **(Song:) Trouble - Hope Sandoval and The Warm Inventions**

Emma was outside, leaning against Damon's car, on the phone.

...

 **Inside**

Damon was watching Emma through the window, hearing Elena's voice over the phone. "Emma, is that you?"

...

 **Outside**

Emma spoke to Elena over the phone. "I'm here."

"Where are you?" Elena asked.

"At a dive bar in the middle of nowhere." Emma answered.

Elena was in the Salvatore Boarding House living room. "I covered for you with Jenna. You can thank me later when you tell me exactly where you are so I can come and get you."

"I don't know where I am." Emma told her. "All I know is that it's a crappy bar in a crappy part of Atlanta. That's it. You know as well as I do that I suck at giving directions, so if you try to find your way to me just by my advice, you'll be lost within the hour."

Elena sighed, tears in her eyes, hesitating. "Em, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What?" Emma asked. Elena didn't answer, looking down in guilt. "Well, don't stand on ceremony, Elena. Just spit it out."

"I shouldn't tell you over the phone." Elena told her.

"What's the difference if you tell me to my face?" Emma asked.

(Song Ends)

"Em..." Elena trailed off.

"Speak." Emma told her.

Elena sighed, hesitating, nodding even though she knew Emma couldn't see her. "Stefan explained everything."

"Okay." Emma told her cautiously.

"He explained why we look like Katherine." Elena told her.

"Why?" Emma asked.

Elena hesitated, forcing herself to say the words. "We're adopted, Emma."

Emma was processing, in shock. "What?"

"I'm so sorry." Elena told her. "But it's true. Stefan told me everything."

Emma was in denial. "Stefan, the guy who lied to you."

"Em..." Elena trailed off. "He explained himself, I told you that."

"So, you believe him?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do." Elena answered.

"Elena, he lied to us about us being connected to Katherine." Emma told her.

"And he also saved our lives." Elena told her. "He says that he can explain how and why he knows what he knows."

"And we're supposed to believe him?" Emma asked.

"At least hear him out, Emma, please." Elena told her.

"You might believe him, Elena, but I don't." Emma told her. "Not until he proves it."

"Emma-" Elena started.

Emma hung up, slightly overwhelmed. She turned around.

Damon appeared in front of her. "You okay?"

"Don't pretend to care." Emma told him. "I know you're gloating inside."

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Push - The Steps**

The woman had been watching Damon and Emma from the window, walking toward the bar, making a call, turning on a blender so she was not overheard by Damon. "Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Fell's Church - Underground Chamber**

Bonnie was lying on a pile of rumble and rocks, slowly waking up in pain. She pushed the rocks away, sitting up, holding her head. "Ow." She touched her bleeding eyebrow, looking at her scraped, bleeding knee, standing, looking for a way out. "Hello? Anybody?"

Bonnie turned toward a stone doorway with a pentagram surrounded by a circle carved into it, gasping.

...

 **Grams' House - Outside**

Isabella approached the house, knocking on the door.

Grams opened the door.

"Hi." Isabella told her.

"Can I help you?" Grams asked.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella told her, shaking her hand. "I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here."

"She was." Grams told her. "Not anymore."

"Do you know where she went?" Isabella asked.

"No." Grams answered. "But you do."

Isabella looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"I told her to face down her fear." Grams told her. "And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared." Isabella didn't answer. "You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?" Isabella asked.

"I trust you'll keep her safe." Grams answered. "You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why."

Isabella smiled a small smile of respect, nodding, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Library**

Anna was showing Jeremy and Liam which ways to go. "This aisle is local and state history. And the Civil War is one over." She turned to face them. "What do you need?"

"Local." Jeremy answered. "1860s."

"Do you work here?" Liam asked.

"Nope." Anna answered. She turned to Jeremy. "Uh, you want reference." She continued to walk. "This way." She looked at Liam. "Um, home schooled. I study here for a mock-school environment." She stopped at an aisle. "Ah, here we go." She looked at all of the books in the closed section. "Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here."

"What's the topic?" Anna asked.

"Uh, the town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers at that time." Jeremy answered.

Liam looked at him weirdly. "I'm working with you on this, and I didn't even follow that."

Anna smiled in agreement. "She's right. You might wanna focus that."

"The origins of local folklore and myths." Jeremy explained.

Anna smiled. "You mean the vampires."

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar**

 **(Song:) Pepper Spray - The Upsidedown**

Emma and Damon were sitting at the bar, eating.

"Let's just say that I really am adopted and descended from Katherine." Emma told him. "Does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate." Damon told her, eating a fry. "But we love to try." He smirked. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use Elena to replace her?" Emma asked.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Damon told her.

"So what's your excuse?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Emma told him. "The way that you were trying to get under my skin, were you just doing that so you could try to use me to replace Katherine?"

"Well, I was never intentionally gonna use you to do anything except to piss Stefan off." Damon told her. Emma gave him a look. "But, as for the other part, well, that depends. Did I get under your skin?"

"No." Emma told him.

Damon chuckled. "Liar."

Damon ate another fry.

"How can you even eat?" Emma asked. "If technically, you're supposed to be dead?"

"Whoa." Damon told her. "Someone call the blunt police." Emma smirked. Damon chuckled. "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

Emma hesitated. "This nice act. Is any of it real?"

Damon looked at Emma.

Bree approached them. "Here you go."

Bree handed them each a beer.

"Thank you." Emma told her, opening her beer.

"Don't you think that you've had enough?" Damon asked. "I mean, I'm surprised you're not drunk."

"I have a pretty high tolerance." Emma told him. "And anyway, I'm having a time out, remember? For five minutes? Yeah, well, that five minutes is going to need more than one beer."

"Cheers to that." Damon told her, clinking his beer to Emma's.

Emma and Damon smiled, taking a drink.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Library**

Anna, Jeremy and Liam were sitting together at a table.

"You're kidding me, right?" Liam asked. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but stories have been told since the Civil War." Anna told them. "My granddad used to tell me these creepy stories when I was little, and he said that his granddad told them to him."

"That would be folklore." Jeremy told them. "Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day."

"Which are?" Anna asked.

"The Union soldiers." Liam told them. "I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy. The demons that attack at night."

"That sounds like vampires to me." Anna told them.

"Allegorical vampires, which is what it is." Jeremy told them. "Creative expression during volatile times. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction."

"Man." Anna told them, looking from Jeremy to Liam. "You two are smart. I gotta give it to you, when I first saw you, I missed it."

"Yeah, we've, uh..." Jeremy trailed off. "We've had a rough go of it lately, but we're just now getting back to our old selves."

Anna smiled. "Well, good luck on your guys' paper. I gotta get home." She stood, turning to them. "You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor."

Jeremy and Liam exchanged a look.

"Wait." Liam told her. "A journal?"

"Yeah." Anna answered. "Why?"

Liam leaned forward against the table. "Are you sure you have to go?"

...

 **Night - Fell's Church - Underground Chamber**

Bonnie held her phone toward the hole in the ground above her head, trying to receive a signal. "Come on, phone! Great. Great."

Bonnie heard whispers coming from the door to the tomb, slowly walking toward it, pressing her ear against the stone to hear them better.

There was a rumble.

Bonnie backed away from the door.

Someone jumped down to the ground behind her from the hole above.

Bonnie screamed in shock and horror.

...

Bonnie continued to scream.

Isabella was the one standing behind her, grabbing her arm. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't realize who it was. "Get away from me!"

"It's me." Isabella told her. "It's Isabella."

Bonnie turned toward her cautiously. "Isabella?" She relaxed slightly. "The ground gave way, and I fell."

"It's okay." Isabella told her. "It's okay. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Just close your eyes." Isabella told her. "Trust me."

Bonnie nodded, closing her eyes.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Bonnie, jumping.

...

 **Above Ground**

Isabella and Bonnie landed safely on the ground.

Isabella pulled away. "You can open your eyes now."

Bonnie opened her eyes, looking around. "Whoa."

"I didn't want to scare you." Isabella told her.

"How did you now where I was?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing." Isabella answered. "I guessed the where."

"I heard them, down there, behind the door." Bonnie told her. "Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning, yes." Isabella answered. "But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood-" Bonnie started.

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie." Isabella told her. "They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

Bonnie nodded, reassured.

Isabella looked at the tomb door through the hole in the ground for a long moment, nostalgic.

"That look..." Bonnie trailed off. "I've never seen you look that serious."

"Not many people have." Isabella told her.

"It's almost like you miss somebody." Bonnie told her. Isabella looked at Bonnie, nodding slightly. "You have someone else down there, don't you? Someone besides Katherine."

Isabella hesitated. "Her name's Elizabeth. Back in 1864, before I found out that she had been a vampire, she had helped me with the loss of my husband and child. She never compelled me, and she never did anything to hurt me, or the people that I cared about. I guess you could say that she's my best friend. She had been put into the church with Katherine and the other vampires when they set it on fire. I thought she had died. I had thought that they had all died. But that was before I found out about the tomb. She's a good girl. She had never hurt anyone back then. She didn't deserve 145 years of desiccating, starving in a tomb with no way out by her own sibling."

"Do you miss her?" Bonnie asked.

Isabella nodded. "Of course I do. I just can't do anything to get her out of there. And, I wish that I could, but I know that if we got her out, it would release every other vampire down there. It's too dangerous to risk it all for just one person. And I know Elizabeth would agree with me."

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry."

Isabella looked up, not giving a response.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting together on the couch.

Elena was still shaken up. "How do you know all this?"

"Your and Emma's birth certificates from the city records." Stefan answered. "They say Emma and Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant, with you and Emma."

"What else do you know?" Elena asked.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that." Stefan told her. "It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine..." Elena started to cry. "Listen to me. It doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." Elena nodded, reassured, kissing Stefan for a long moment. Stefan cradled Elena in his arms as she cried. "Do you think Emma will believe me if I told her any of this?"

Elena took a deep, unsteady breath. "She'll believe me."

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar**

 **(Song:) The Night Before - The Stereotypes**

Damon, Emma and Bree and several others were taking shots.

"Ready..." Bree trailed off. "Go!"

Everyone took their shot.

Emma finished hers first, putting her shot glass down, clapping her hands, doing a little dance. "That's three!" She looked at Damon, pretending to pout. "Aw, do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon told her.

Emma smiled, looking away. "Whatever." She looked over the crowd. "All right, who's next?" She looked at Bree, drumming her hands against the bar. "Another round, Bree?"

A blonde woman looked at Emma. "Honey, you should be on the floor."

"I am not even drunk." Emma told them even though it was obvious that she was. "My tolerance is, like, way up..." She jumped slightly, reaching toward the ceiling. "Here!"

A man walked past them, sitting at the other end of the bar.

Bree noticed him. "All right. Here you go."

Bree poured another round of shots, looking at the man, nodding toward Emma and Damon.

The man looked toward Emma and Damon.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Look Inside - That Dig**

Anna and Jeremy were playing Foosball.

"So you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope." Anna answered. "Gramps died and all the kids split his stuff. I can ask."

"I just find it weird all of our ancestors kept the same kind of journals." Jeremy told her. "It's crazy."

"Maybe it's based on some partial reality." Anna told him.

"No." Jeremy told her. "It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories."

Anna scoffed. "So that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all."

"No." Jeremy argued. "I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen 'The Lost Boys' and 'Near Dark', like, 50 times."

"Are those movies?" Anna asked, making another move to beat Jeremy. "Hey, I've never seen them." She smiled. "Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies."

Jeremy looked down. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Why does that sound like a 'no way in hell'?" Anna asked. "Sorry, I'm blunt."

"No, no, it's, uh..." Jeremy trailed off. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know."

Anna shook her head. "No, please, sure. Yeah, no worries. I meant as friends. So, yeah." She looked toward the door. "Look, I really gotta go, so..." She picked up her bag. "Nice meeting you, Jeremy."

Anna walked away, leaving.

Jeremy watched her go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar**

Emma was playing pool. When she made the shot, she jumped into the air, raising her hands toward the ceiling, spinning around. "Yeah!" Her phone started to ring. She walked toward her jacket, picking it up, pulling out her phone, answering. "Hello?"

Jenna was in the Gilbert House in standing at the bottom of the stair case.

Jenna sighed. "Emma."

"Jenna!" Emma cheered.

"Are you drunk?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Emma asked unconvincingly, scoffing. "No. Why would you think that?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm freaking out, and your showing me there's nothing to freak out about and doing a pretty good job at it."

"Oh, hold on." Emma told her. "It's loud in here."

Emma pulled on her leather jacket, walking toward the door.

"Emma, where are you?" Jenna asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked. "Yeah. No, I'm good. Everything's fine."

"Hold on." Emma told them. "I can't hear you."

"It's not fine." Jenna told her. At the bar, Emma walked outside. "I got a call from-"

 **(Song Ends)**

Emma tripped, holding onto a railing nearby to catch herself, dropping her phone, sighing. "Damn it." She picked up her phone, standing. "Hello?"

The man from the bar appeared behind Emma , holding a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, making her drop her phone, taking her away.

...

 **Bree's Bar**

Bree was pouring shots.

Damon sat at the bar.

Bree approached him. "Hey, where's your girl?"

Damon looked toward the pool tables. "Hmm. She was right back there."

Damon stood, turning around, walking toward the door.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Damon walked outside, looking away, seeing Emma's phone on the ground, picking it up. He walked around the bar, over to an electrical building.

Emma was hanging onto a tank. "Damon, no!"

The man attacked Damon with a wooden plank, hitting him repeatedly.

"What the hell?" Damon demanded weakly.

Emma jumped down from the tank.

The man poured gasoline over Damon.

Emma ran toward them. "No!"

The man turned toward Emma, transformed, hissing to frighten her enough to make her stay back.

Emma stopped where she was.

The man looked at Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect." The man told him sarcastically. "You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." The man answered. He looked at Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Damon answered.

"I don't understand." Emma told him.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella, and Damon killed her." The man explained. "Got it?"

The man hit Damon with the bat, making him groan in pain.

Emma looked at him in realization. "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was." The man told her, pulling a book of matches out of his pocket.

"Lexi turned you?" Emma asked.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." The man told her.

Damon tried to sit up.

The man kicked him in the fall, making him fall back down.

"She loved you." Emma told him. "She said that, 'when it's real, you can't walk away'."

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." The man told her.

Emma shook her head. "Don't. Don't, please. Don't hurt him."

The man lit a match. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you." Emma told him. "And she was good. And that means you're good, too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Please." The man picked Damon up, throwing him against the building, no longer trying to kill him. "Thank you."

The man looked at Emma with tears in his eyes. "It wasn't for you."

The man rushed away, leaving.

Emma ran toward Damon, kneeling next to him.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Grams' House - Outside**

Isabella and Bonnie were standing on the porch.

Grams opened the door, looking at Bonnie. "Well, now, look who's returned from battle." They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling away. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?"

Bonnie nodded. She looked at Isabella. "Thank you."

Isabella nodded.

Bonnie walked inside.

Grams stood in the doorway. "I appreciate your help, Isabella."

"You're welcome, Sheila." Isabella told her.

Grams smiled. "I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Isabella told her.

"I was barely a teenager." Grams told her. "You were hiding from your brothers, as usual. You came within speaking distance of them, and yet, you stayed hidden in the shadows, watching over them like a guardian angel, but you never showed yourself. Because you knew that if you did, everything would change, and you didn't know if it would have been for the better or for the worse."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls." Isabella told her, smiling. "You know, I always had a respect for girls who fought for what they believed in, even if that included not fighting to begin with."

"Because that's what you see in yourself?" Grams asked.

Isabella smiled. "Hmm. You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was. Until the cops showed up."

There was a moment of silence.

"You took a big risk coming to see me earlier." Grams told her. "Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way."

"Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret." Kaylin told her, shrugging. "I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust."

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" Grams asked.

"Yes." Isabella answered.

"Then please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far." Grams told her. "This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"I know that." Isabella told her. "And I will do the same. Respectively, of course."

"As long as we're clear." Grams told her. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Sheila." Isabella told her.

Grams closed the door.

Isabella turned around, walking away.

...

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Bree's Bar**

 **(Song:) Only One - Alex Band**

The bar was closed, dark and deserted.

Bree was standing alone at the bar, taking a shot nervously.

Damon approached from behind her. "We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

Bree didn't turn to face him, replying flatly. "Good to see you again, Damon."

"No kiss?" Damon asked.

Bree turned to face him. "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked.

"Lexi was my friend." Bree told him. "How could you?" Damon stalked closer to her. Bree became frightened. "The tomb can be opened."

Damon stepped closer to her. "You're lying."

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book." Bree told him. "If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" Damon asked.

"I-I-" Bree started.

"You have no idea." Damon told her.

"No," Bree answered. "I'm telling you the truth."

"And I believe you." Damon told her. "My dear, sweet, Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry."

Damon pushed his hand through Bree's chest, grabbing her heart, making her groan in pain, ripping her heart out, letting her body fall to the floor. He wiped his hand off, grabbing his jacket, turning around, walking out of the bar.

 **(Song ends)**

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - On The Road - Damon's Car**

 **(Song:) Out Of The Blue - Julian Casablancas**

Damon and Emma were on their way back home.

"So, why did you bring me with you?" Emma asked.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Emma." Damon told her. "You should give yourself more credit."

Emma looked at him knowingly. "Seriously?"

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like." Damon told her. "And I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Emma."

"I used to be more fun." Emma told him.

"You used to be what?" Damon asked. "How in hell could you have been any more fun that you were last night?"

Emma smiled. "I guess you'll just have to see for yourself, won't you?"

"Well, I look forward to that." Damon told her.

Emma looked at him. "I saved your life."

"I know." Damon told her.

Emma smiled. "And don't you forget it." There was a long moment of silence. Emma looked at him. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Elena and me that we looked like Katherine?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. Never really thought about it."

Emma sighed.

Damon smirked. He pulled Emma's vervain necklace from his jacket pocket by its chain so he wouldn't be burned. "Here."

"My necklace?" Emma asked, looking from her bracelet to Damon. "You had it the entire time?"

Damn shrugged. "I wanted to show you that I could go the whole time without compelling you." Emma slowly started to smile. Damon looked at the only charm that was on the bracelet, the charm that was identical to the one that was on Elena's necklace. "If I were you, I'd turn this into a charm bracelet. A vampire will easily tell that you have vervain if it's only one pendant."

Emma held out her hand to Damon.

Damon lowered the bracelet into her palm.

Emma smiled, looking up at Damon.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Emma walked onto the porch to see Elena waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hey." Elena told her.

Emma slowly walked closer. "You said that we needed to talk."

Elena nodded, chuckling without humor. "Yeah. That would be the understatement of the year. But you can't shut me out. You need to listen to this. Please."

Emma hesitated, sitting on the porch swing next to Elena. "Then tell me."

Elena looked at Emma sympathetically, at a loss for where to begin.

...

 **Library**

Jeremy and Liam were here, sitting on the floor in a circle, leaning against the shelves behind them, work spread around them.

Anna walked up to them.

"Hey." Jeremy told her.

"There you guys are." Anna told them, sitting down next to them. "Okay, look. I know I don't know any of you, so don't ask me why I did this."

Liam closed a book, placing it on the floor next to him. "You've got my attention."

Anna smiled. "I just-Sometimes, well, mostly all the time, I have this need to be right." Jeremy smiled. Liam nodded for her to go on. "So, I Googled, and..."

Anna handed a file folder to Liam.

Liam took it. "What is it?"

"Proof." Anna answered. "Sort of."

Liam opened the folder, revealing a stack of papers inside.

 **Animal Attack**

 **Campers Found Mauled**

 **Local Girl Survive Deadly Animal Attack**

Liam looked away, turning to Anna. "What does this mean?"

"Well, I only went as far back as 1942." Anna told them. "And I found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. Look." She showed more articles to Liam. "Here we go. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked, all suffered major blood loss. As in, drained of blood." Anna looked at Liam. "That's not counting near deaths like Vicki Donovan. She were bitten on the neck, suffered major blood loss..."

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jenna was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

Emma and Elena walked in.

Jenna turned toward them. "I don't set a lot of rules, guys. Not with the two of you." She stood, walking closer to them. "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you, Emma? Why would you have Elena lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to us about lies." Elena told her.

"Don't do that." Jenna told them. "Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

Emma turned to her in defiance, angry. "Okay. Question. Are we adopted?" Jenna looked at them in shock. "We trust you to tell us the truth, too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

Emma walked upstairs.

Elena looked at Jenna for a moment, shaking her head, starting to walk upstairs.

"Elena, I didn't-" Jenna started. "They asked me not to."

"I don't want to hear it." Elena told her.

Emma and Elena walked upstairs, to their room.

Jenna was left alone with her guilt.

...

 **Night - The Grill**

Alaric was grading papers at the bar, having a few drinks.

Damon approached, looking at the bartender. "Bourbon."

Damon sat down, looking toward Alaric, nodding.

Alaric looked at Damon in recognition.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Alaric's Home**

Alaric's wife was lying in bed. "I love you."

Alaric was standing next to her. "I'm going to be late tonight."

...

 **Night**

Alaric returned home to find Damon holding his wife's body in his arms, feeding from her.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - The Grill**

Alaric recognized Damon as the vampire who killed his wife, setting his drink on the bar. His hand was visibly shaking in anger and hatred.


	13. Unpleasantville

**Day One**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting together on Elena's bed.

Emma was sitting cross-legged on the edge. "Stefan, who was that man on the road?"

"I don't know." Stefan told her. "Do you know anything else about him?"

Emma shook her head. "I wish. I never saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming toward me."

Stefan nodded, standing, walking toward Elena's desk, grabbing a box, walking toward Elena's bed, setting the box down. "I have some vervain. For Jeremy and Jenna and whoever." Emma stood, sitting next to Elena. Stefan opened the box to reveal vervain and jewelry, picking up a strapped bracelet with a single pendant. "I made this one for Jeremy."

Elena took the necklace from Stefan, looking it over. "Anyway, this necklace would suit Caroline so much better."

Emma smiled.

"I made a few extra ones for friends." Stefan told them. "You can put it in jewelry or food and drink. As long as it's in you or on you, a vampire can not control you."

"Wow." Elena told them. "So much to remember."

"I know." Stefan told them. "But there's a new vampire in town, and until we find out who it is, and what he wants, we have to be careful."

Elena nodded.

Emma seemed thoughtful.

...

 **Downstairs - Kitchen**

Jeremy was sketching another vampire face, sitting at the kitchen table.

...

 **Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Jeremy walked in, opening the front door.

A pizza guy stood there with pizza in his hand, smiling at Jeremy. "Hey." He opened the pizza bag, starting to take it out. "It's gonna be $22."

Jeremy turned to looked upstairs. "Emma, I need the money."

Jeremy looked at the pizza guy. "Uh, here, come in. Just put it on the table."

Jeremy turned around, walking back to his drawing.

The pizza guy smirked, stepping over the threshold, putting the pizza on the table.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma walked downstairs, smiling at the pizza guy, handing him some money. "Keep the change."

The pizza guy nodded, smiling. "You have a nice night."

"Thanks." Emma told him.

The pizza guy walked out of the house.

Emma closed the door behind him.

The pizza guy turned around, pulling the hood of his black hoodie over his head, walking away, looking exactly like the vampire from the road, revealing who he really was.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

The library was a mess of books.

Damon was digging through them, tossing them.

Evelyn walked toward him, leaning against the book case. "What are you looking for, Damon?"

"Not your concern." Damon told her.

"Well-" Evelyn started.

"Yes, technically, this is your house with your things, but I'm looking for something of mine." Damon told her. "Sort of."

Evelyn sighed.

Stefan and Isabella walked in before Evelyn said something to make things worse.

"But putting Emma in harm's way, that is my concern." Stefan told him.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, pushing away from the book shelf.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Hmm, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan answered.

"Oh, yeah." Damon told them. "Emma and I had a blast."

"I get it." Isabella told him, smiling. Damon looked at her. "You're bitter because one of you gets to be with the person that you love, and poor Katherine and sweet Elizabeth is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. That what Bree said?"

"I know you're better than that when you're fishing." Damon told her.

"And I know you're transparent when you're deflecting." Evelyn replied.

Damon looked at the three of them. "Don't you three have school? Goes for you, too, Eve. You ditched... how many days now?"

Evelyn used his words against him. "Not your concern." Damon narrowed his eyes at her. Isabella smirked. Evelyn grabbed her bag, sighing an annoyed sigh. "And would you stop calling me that?"

Evelyn turned around, walking out of the room.

Isabella looked at her brothers for a moment, turning around, following Evelyn.

...

 **Hallway**

Evelyn walked toward the living room.

Isabella followed. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked.

"We will rescue Elizabeth." Isabella told her, hugging her. "Katherine can stay their for all I care."

"Thanks." Evelyn told her, smiling. "Seriously."

Isabella smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Jeremy was sitting in front of the classroom, getting ready to leave.

Alaric stood in front of him, dropping a packet in front of him.

Jeremy picked it up, looking it over.

 **Fact or Fiction:**

 **The Myths of Mystic Falls**

 **By:**

 **Jeremy Gilbert**

 **Liam Forbes**

There was a large, red "A" surrounded by a circle.

Jeremy smiled.

"Surprised?" Alaric asked. "It's a good essay. I could even see when one of you took over for a section, so I know that you did the work equally. Your thoughts are clear, and your arguments are well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls."

"No." Jeremy answered. "I mean, we think statistically, there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

Alaric sat at his desk, smiling. "It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you guys got the 'A'. I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all."

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy told him, standing.

Jeremy stood, walking toward the door.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy, the sources that you cited for the 1860s info, Jonathon Gilbert." Alaric told him.

"Oh, our ancestors' journals?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, my AI'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric told him.

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"First person account of the Civil War?" Alaric asked. "And from one perspective? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy put his bag on the desk, pulling out the Gilbert Journal. "You think the essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." He put the journal on the desk.

"Thank you." Alaric told him, picking up the journal.

Jeremy grabbed his bag, nodding to Alaric, turning around, walking out of the room.

Alaric began to read the journal.

...

 **Hallway**

Liam and Emma were walking together down the hallway.

Liam looked at the bracelet around his wrist. "It's so pretty. I love it." He looked at Emma. "Why'd you give it to me?"

"Well, no one's seen you much since what happened, and I figured you could need something to make it up to you." Emma told her.

They stopped at Liam's locker.

Liam smiled, working the combination. "Thank you. Though you don't have to give it to me. You're not the one who did it."

"I know that, but... still." Emma told her. Liam opened his locker, putting his books inside. "Are you gonna go to the dance?"

"Well, gee, duh, I was on the committee." Liam told her. Emma smiled. "Will I see you there?"

Emma smiled. "Possibly." Liam chuckled, closing his locker. They walked down the hall. Emma looked down the hall. "Oh, speaking of which..."

Liam followed her gaze down the hall.

Tyler was standing next to the wall down the hallway.

Liam looked at Emma, smiling. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Liam nodded down the hall. "Go talk to him."

Emma smiled a small smile, walking down the hall toward Tyler. "Hey."

"You looking for somebody?" Tyler asked. "Thought you got allergic to conversation."

Emma smiled. "Sorry. I've just had a lot of going on lately." She pulled out a bracelet strap, handing it to Tyler. "I wanted to give you this."

Tyler smiled, taking the bracelet. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Emma tilted her head. "Well... You are my friend, and I figured that we could have a signal. As long as you want to be my friend, you can wear that. If you don't, you take it off."

Tyler smiled, sliding it onto his wrist. He raised it to his nose to smell. "What's that?"

Emma shrugged. "Some herb that the people at the store I bought it and put it on." She smiled. "They said it was for good luck."

Tyler nodded. "I won't take it off."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Tyler tilted his head. "So is this you calling me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "How about tonight at the Grill?"

Tyler nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

They looked at each other for a moment smiling.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Caroline were walking together.

Caroline looked at the necklace Elena had given her. "It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Elena answered. "Just a little friend gift."

They sat down together at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace?" Caroline asked teasingly. "'Cause we're freaky like that?"

Caroline winked.

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena told her.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay." Elena told her.

Caroline hesitated. "I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. We've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peaked as friends." Elena nodded. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

Elena smiled. "It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me. He should get the chance to move on."

Caroline nodded, looking away.

...

 **Night - The Grill**

 **(Song:) There's This There's That - We Barbarians**

Matt was filling out an application at the bar.

The bartender approached him from the other side. "Matt Donovan. What do you know?"

Matt looked up. "Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?"

"Rough season, bud." Ben told him.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games."

"You gonna be working here?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Matt answered. "Following in your footsteps, minus the state championship."

"Well, can't all be football gods." Ben told him.

Matt looked down, nodding. "Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked. "Cook line?"

"Busboy." Matt answered.

Ben didn't respond.

Matt looked down, ashamed, yet knowing he had to take the job.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma and Tyler stood at the pool tables, playing pool.

Tyler made his shot, standing straight.

Emma sighed, shaking it off. "I need something to drink. Want something?"

Tyler nodded. "Beer."

"How about something I can con the bartender into?" Emma asked.

"The bartender is Ben McKittrickl" Tyler told her. "Pretty sure you can con him into getting us two beers."

Emma smiled. "You got it."

Emma walked away, walking past Elena and Bonnie sitting at their table as she did.

"I can't believe you and Emma are adopted." Bonnie told her. "I never saw that coming."

"And it gets weirder." Elena told her. "I looked at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birth parents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie told her. Elena groaned. "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Elena asked.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens..." Bonnie trailed off. Elena chuckled. "How bad could it be? And, third of all..." Bonnie looked toward the pool tables, where Emma and Tyler were standing together, clinking their bottles together, smiling, drinking. "What is going on with Tyler and Emma?"

Elena shrugged. "There friends."

"Well, at least he is consistent and persistent." Bonnie told her. "That's probably the only good things that you can say about Tyler Lockwood."

"Hey, at least it's better than Damon Salvatore." Elena told her.

"True." Bonnie agreed. "At least, with Tyler, she won't have to worry about him killing someone."

Elena smiled, standing. "Ah, okay, look, I have to go get her, anyway. I'm her ride since she wrecked her car."

"Okay." Bonnie told her. "I'll pay the bill."

"Okay, bye." Elena told her, walking away toward the pool tables.

"Bye." Bonnie told her, standing, turning toward the door.

Damon stepped in her way.

Bonnie glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon told her.

"You tried to kill me." Bonnie told him.

"But I didn't." Damon told her. "And if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind," Bonnie told him. "Fires kill vampires, right?" Damon didn't answer, looking away. "Just stay the hell away from me."

Ben approached them. "Everything okay over here?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben told him.

Damon looked between them, chuckling once without humor, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Bonnie looked at Ben. "Thank you."

Ben turned to face her. "Anytime, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked surprised. "Wait. You remember me?"

"I didn't graduate that long ago." Ben told her. "You're making me feel old."

Bonnie smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I just-I didn't know you knew me."

"I always know a pretty face." Ben told her.

,,.

 **Pool Tables**

Emma made a shot, laughing. "I'm beating you, Lockwood."

"Lucky shot, Gilbert." Tyler denied.

Elena approached them. "Hey." She looked at Emma. "You going to be okay here?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm having too much fun putting Tyler in his place."

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler told her. Emma smiled. Tyler looked at Elena. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need to go to the store." Elena answered. "My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories." Emma smiled. "I'll get you something to wear."

Emma nodded. "Okay, fine." She gasped, looking at Tyler. "Would you go?"

"I don't know." Tyler told her. "Dressing up and stuff..."

Emma sighed. "Come on. It could be fun. I'll be your date."

Tyler smiled, considering.

Emma smiled as if she knew she already convinced him.

"Fine." Tyler told her.

"Then I better go and pick up my own outfit." Emma told him.

"All right." Tyler told her.

"Wear something nice." Emma told him, walking away.

Elena smiled at Tyler, turning around, following Emma.

Tyler watched them go, smiling to himself.

...

 **Outside**

Emma and Elena walked toward Elena's car.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"Don't ask." Emma told her. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

The pizza guy, also known as the vampire from the middle of the road's, voice was on the other line. "Hello, Emma."

"Hey, who's this?" Emma asked.

Elena got into the car.

"You hit me with your car." The vampire told her. Emma stopped next to the car in shocked fear. "Is that a new one?" Emma looked around. The vampire was wearing his hoodie across the street, walking toward them. "You got away from me. You won't next time."

Emma hurried to get into the passenger seat. "Drive. Now."

"What?" Elena asked.

"He's here." Emma told her.

Elena looked into the review mirror, starting the car, pulling away quickly.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan, Elena and Emma sat in the room.

"Why me?" Emma asked. "What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?"

Stefan walked around the couch, facing them. "That's because we're predators, Em. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this."

Stefan sat down on the table in front of them, pulling out the Gilbert watch, handing it to Elena.

Elena looked it over. "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan answered.

Elena opened it, observing the contents, confused. "What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch." Stefan explained. "It's a-it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."

Stefan took Elena's hands in his own, showing them how the compass worked.

The needle whirred around on the compass, finally clicking into place, pointing at Stefan.

Elena and Emma looked at Stefan in shock.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asked.

"Gilberts were one of the Founding Families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires." Stefan explained. "The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Emma asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger."

Elena smiled a small smile, taking Stefan's hand in her own.

Emma nodded thoughtfully, taking the Gilbert watch.

The needle whirred around on the compass, finally clicking into place, pointing at Stefan.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Matt and Caroline were in the courtyard, painting a banner for the dance.

"I've never seen you such a mess." Matt told her.

Caroline scoffed, looking at Matt, smiling. "Don't talk smack."

Caroline swiped the paint brush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on his skin.

Matt smiled in shock. "I mean..." He threateningly held his paintbrush out to Caroline. Caroline backed away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do."

They went back to painting the banner.

"Well, I do that, too." Caroline told him. "But if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew? You and me?"

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" Matt replied.

They smiled.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway?" Caroline asked. "Should we color coordinate?"

"Uh, I'm not going." Matt told her.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"I gotta work." Matt answered. "Busing tables at the Grill."

"Since when are you a busboy?" Caroline asked in a judging voice.

Matt seemed slightly irritated. "It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With my mom in and out, things are tight, so..."

Caroline looked up at Matt. "Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job."

"Well, I do." Matt told her. "I gotta go."

Matt put the paint brush down, walking away, leaving.

Caroline watched him go with slight guilt.

...

 **The Grill**

Jeremy was playing pool alone.

Anna approached him. "Hey. How'd it go?"

Jeremy turned to face her. "What?"

"The paper." Anna answered.

"Oh." Jeremy told her. "We got an A. Thanks for the articles. They really helped."

"Cool." Anna told him. "So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?"

"I don't even believe it." Jeremy told her. "It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh, I gotta get going."

Jeremy walked around the pool table, placing his pool stick down.

Anna followed. "Uh, hey, um... D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?"

"Uh, sorry." Jeremy told her. "I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance."

Anna chuckled. "Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?"

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy answered.

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." Anna told him. Jeremy smiled a small smile, looking down. Anna caught on. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh."

"Well, thanks for the help." Jeremy told her. "I'll-I'll see you around."

Jeremy grabbed his bag, walking away, leaving.

Anna watched him go, looking displeased with herself.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna was dressed up for the dance in a '50s outfit, cleaning up.

Elena walked into the room.

"Spoke to the insurance company." Jenna told her. "Emma's car's totaled."

"I can keep giving her rides for now." Elena told her, sighing. "So you're coming to the dance?"

Jenna smiled. "Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

Jenna walked around the couch, leaning against it.

Elena wasn't looking at her, picking up an apple, about to take a bit. She turned around to look accusingly at Jenna. "Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?"

Jenna looked slightly startled and guilty. "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom were here right now, and we asked, she'd tell us the truth." Elena told her.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up." Jenna explained. "She was 16, a runaway and she was about to give birth, you and Emma. He delivered the babies, and he gave her a place to stay. But a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were our parents' names on our birth certificates?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena." Jenna told her. "He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose either of you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about here?" Elena asked. "The girl?"

"Just her name." Jenna answered. "Isobel."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon was sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls.

Isabella was sitting on the arm of the couch. "Whatcha doing?"

Damon looked at Isabella. "Working on 'my diabolical plan' the sequel."

Isabella smirked. "Hmm."

Evelyn walked into the room, seeing Damon, resisting the urge to groan.

Damon looked at Evelyn. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"I live here, so I don't have to have one." Evelyn replied, sitting in a chair.

Stefan walked into the room, toward Damon.

Isabella commented on Stefan's '50s hairstyle. "You got the hair right."

Stefan set a journal on the desk in front of Damon.

"Why are you giving me Dad's journal?" Damon asked.

"Because you were looking for it." Stefan answered.

"Isabella and I didn't tell you where it was so you could give it to him." Evelyn told him.

Stefan shrugged.

Isabella smiled.

"And why would I want it?" Damon asked.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon." Isabella told him sarcastically. "Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding."

"Go ahead." Stefan told him. "Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine and Elizabeth or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised." Damon told them. "The man could barely spell his name."

Evelyn shrugged. "Giuseppe's a hard name to spell."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Evelyn .

Evelyn smiled innocently.

Isabella looked at the journal on the desk. "I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan: the sequel."

Damon smiled at Isabella bitterly.

"You know, I could help you." Stefan told him.

"You help me?" Damon asked. "I don't know. It seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town." Stefan told him, leaning forward against the desk. "Even release Katherine."

"What about the other 27 vampires?" Damon asked.

"No, no, they can't come." Stefan told them.

"Hey." Kaylin told him. "If you're getting Katherine, of all the evil bitches in the world, out of the tomb, you should at least consider letting Elizabeth out."

Stefan looked at Elizabeth and Evelyn for a moment, nodding. "Fine. But the other vampires, they have to stay put. Katherine and Elizabeth... I would consider that."

Isabella and Evelyn smiled.

Damon was more suspicious. "What are you doing? Hmm? What's your angle?"

Stefan shook his head. "Think about it."

Damon scoffed, looking at his work. "Why would I trust you?"

Evelyn stood, pointing at Damon. "See, that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else." She tilted her head, backing away, looking to the side. "If history is any indication, there's only one liar among us."

Evelyn, turning around, walking out of the room.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma was dressed for the dance. She held the necklace that Stefan had given her.

Elena was in the bathroom, dressed for the dance, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle, blow drying her hair, pulling a round brush through it.

The Gilbert watch was on Emma's bed. The needle started to whirl around.

Neither of them could hear it over the noise of the blow dryer.

Elena was satisfied with her hair, turning the dryer off, walking out of the bathroom.

The needle of the watch was pointing at the closet.

Emma opened the closet door, but no one was there.

The needle started whirring again.

Emma retrieved her pink shoes to match her skirt, closing the door, walking toward the bedroom doorway, looking out into he hall. "Hey, Jenna? Jeremy?"

There was no answer.

The needle continued to spin.

Elena looked at the compass. "Uh, Emma?"

Emma followed her gaze, noticing the needle spinning out of control, walking toward the bed quickly, picking it up.

Elena grabbed her phone, making a call, quickly walking out of the room.

Emma followed her.

Damon was still at the Salvatore Boarding House, still sitting at the desk in the library. He heard Stefan's phone ringing, standing, walking toward it, picking it up, seeing that it was Elena calling, answering. "Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"

Elena quickly walked down the stairs, anxiously speaking to Damon. "Where is he?"

"He's on his way to you." Damon answered. Emma followed Elena. "Forgot his phone."

Elena and Emma stopped in the living room.

Elena sighed. "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." Right above them, the vampire was braced to the ceiling, looking down to Elena and Emma. "Stefan must be here."

Emma sounded more grateful than Elena did. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damon told them.

Elena hung up.

The vampire jumped down from the ceiling.

Emma and Elena turned around to face him, gasping.

The vampire grabbed Elena, trying to bite her neck.

"No!" Emma screamed. "Elena!"

Stefan rushed inside, pulling the vampire away from Elena, throwing him over the couch.

Elena lost her balance, falling.

Emma caught Elena in her arms before she fell to the floor.

Stefan looked at them worriedly.

The vampire stood, rushing around Stefan to the double doors of the family room, through the kitchen, down the hall, and out of the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

Stefan rushed out of the house to follow him.

Emma held Elena worriedly. "Are you okay? Are you okay?"

Elena looked at the front door, still worried that the vampire would return.

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella, Damon and Evelyn were here now.

Emma, Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch together.

Evelyn sat in a chair next to them.

Damon sat on an arm of the couch next to Emma.

Isabella paced around. "How did he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena answered.

"Jeremy did it." Emma explained.

"Why did Jeremy invite him in?" Isabella asked.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan answered.

Evelyn tilted her head. "Well, he gets points for that."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Isabella asked.

"No." Emma answered. "He was too busy trying to kill us."

Isabella looked at Damon. "And you have no idea who this is?"

"No." Damon answered. Isabella looked at him, unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"That's why it's too dangerous for anyone to be home alone right now." Kaylin told them. "Sure, this guy seems like he's just after Emma, and that he attacked Elena to get to her, but we have no idea who this guy is, or if he's trying to get revenge against the three of us by attacking them. And if that's so, then they might go after anyone. And we don't know if he's alone."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Damon told them.

"Guys, he was invited in." Stefan told them.

Evelyn gave them a significant look.

Damon and Isabella nodded, knowing what they meant.

"Then we get him tonight." Damon told them. He looked at Emma and Elena. "You two up for it?"

Elena looked at Emma. "I am if you are."

Emma looked at Damon. "What do we have to do?"

"Let your boyfriends take you to the dance." Damon told them.

Emma frowned. "Tyler's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." Evelyn told her. "We'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea, Eve." Stefan told her.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." Isabella told them. "For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"We'll do it." Elena told them, taking Stefan's hand in her own. "We'll be with the four of you. We'll be safe."

Emma nodded in agreement.

Evelyn looked at Isabella, Damon and Stefan.

Isabella shrugged one shoulder.

Damon nodded.

Stefan still didn't seem happy with this plan.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - The 1950s Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) Pacer - Systems Officer**

Everyone was having a good time.

Bonnie and Caroline were on the dance floor, dancing to the music lively, each dressed to the '50s fashion.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed while they danced, walking off of the dance floor.

Isabella, Damon, Emma, Elena, Stefan and Evelyn walked in, looking over the dance, trying to spot any signs of danger.

Isabella, Damon, Stefan and Evelyn walked further ahead.

Emma and Elena stayed back to talk.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Emma asked.

Elena nodded. "You just don't worry about me. You just find Tyler, make sure he's okay. And keep an eye out for Jeremy."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What about Bonnie and Caroline?" She pulled her headband out, using it to tie her hair back into a ponytail. "And Matt, if he's here?."

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. Just go hang out with Tyler."

Emma sighed, nodding, looking through the crowd, trying to find Tyler.

Tyler walked in, wearing his Letterman's jacket for the football team.

Emma smiled, walking through the crowd until she was standing next to him. "Hi."

"Hey." Tyler told her, looking over her outfit. "Nice."

Emma smiled. "Thanks." She looked at his vervain bracelet, relieved. She looked over his appearance. "You don't look any different."

Tyler scoffed. "I couldn't find much."

"Whatever." Emma told him, linking her arm with his. "You just didn't want to dress up."

Tyler smiled, leading Emma through the crowd.

Liam and Jeremy stood at the punch bowl together, noticing Tyler and Alex walk through the crowd.

Jeremy was in normal clothing.

Liam scoffed. "Guess you and Tyler really are gonna be family one day."

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella, Damon, Stefan and Evelyn stood together.

Alaric noticed Damon, his smile fading.

Jenna approached Alaric from behind. "Alaric."

Alaric turned to face her. "Hey, look at you."

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up." Jenna told him.

Alaric chuckled. "Liar."

"Okay." Jenna told him. "I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the '60s and the '70s, too, FYI."

"Oh." Alaric told her. "Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss."

Alaric smiled.

They laughed, walking off together.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma and Elena were standing together.

Caroline and Bonnie approached.

Emma perked up. "Having fun?"

"No." Caroline answered. "But, this took about two hours, so I'm going to stay for at least half that."

Bonnie noticed Isabella, Damon, Stefan and Evelyn several feet away. "What's Damon doing here?"

Emma followed her gaze. "He wanted to come." She looked at the others. "I promise he'll behave."

"I'm just surprised that Isabella got Evelyn to come." Caroline admitted. "But, I see that they didn't dress up, which is not a surprise."

Caroline looked at Emma and Elena. "So, is this a foursome now? You guys and the Salvatore brothers?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Actually, I'm here with Tyler."

Bonnie and Caroline raised their eyebrows.

Elena smiled, shaking her head. "That's not going to happen, but if I'm going to be with Stefan, I'm going to have to learn how to tolerate Damon."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, it's not like we can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie told them.

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Hmm, I'll help."

Bonnie and Caroline clinked their cups together.

Emma laughed.

Elena shook her head, smiling, rolling her eyes.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) This Magic Moment - The Misfits**

Alaric and Jenna walked across the room, cups in hand.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy." Jenna told him. "Finally."

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh, the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things they'll face in life." Alaric told her.

They stopped in front of the projection screen, turning to face each other.

"From someone who knows." Jenna told him. "You have no idea what happened?"

"That's the hard part, not knowing." Alaric told her.

"Is it okay to talk about your wife?" Jenna asked.

Alaric chuckled once without humor. "There's not much to talk about."

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna told him.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night." Alaric told her. "Wondering why, by who."

"Maybe one way." Jenna told him.

"Hope so." Alaric told her, looking off into the distance. "I hope so."

Alaric was looking at Damon.

Damon was standing across the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline, Bonnie and Emma were standing at a table.

Damon approached them. "Hi, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes.

Damon smirked. "Guess not. Bonnie, wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here." Bonnie told them, starting to walk away.

Damon stood in her way. "Please give me another chance."

Bonnie pushed past him.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline told him, following Bonnie.

Damon looked at Emma. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Emma. asked.

Damon smiled amused.

Emma smiled.

Damon looked at Emma. "What are you smiling about?"

Emma tucked a piece of her hair back behind her ear, smirking. "Oh, nothing."

Damon looked at her necklace. "Make sure you don't loose that again."

Alex looked at her bracelet. "I won't."

"Okay." Damon told her, holding up his hands in a harmless gesture. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Stefan and Elena approached them.

"Where did the girls go?" Elena asked.

Emma turned to face them. "Ask Damon."

"I don't know." Damon told them.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked.

Emma chuckled.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon told them. Emma smiled. Damon seemed to get an idea about getting back at her. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Elena answered. Damon looked at Emma smugly as if to ha ha. Emma gave him a sarcastic look, looking at Elena in confusion. Elena turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Emma smiled.

Elena winked at Emma, leading the way to the dance floor.

Emma looked at Damon. "Ha."

Damon smirked, holding out a hand. "Would you like to dance, Emma?"

"Fine." Emma agreed.

Damon took Emma's hand, leading her to the dance floor, spinning her around. Emma smiled, turning to Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued to dance.

Further on the dance floor, behind all of the other couples, the vampire was standing there in the hoodie, watching them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **(Song:) Everyday - Rogue Wave**

Stefan and Elena were dancing.

Elena had her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck. Stefan had his hands placed on Elena's hips, looking around for any signs of the vampire.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked.

"Doesn't work that way." Stefan told her. "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena told him.

Stefan chuckled. "Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends."

"Come on." Elena told him. "I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?"

"No." Stefan answered. "Burned. Buried."

"Seriously, what was it like, the '50s?" Elena asked. "'Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between 'American Bandstand', 'Grease.' It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

"Well, that, and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." Stefan told her.

"Okay, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena asked.

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan answered, spinning Elena around, pulling her back in.

Elena smiled. "You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive."

"No." Stefan told her. "That's not gonna happen."

"Aw!" Elena complained teasingly.

Elena rested her head on Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan continued to watch out for the vampire.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Punch Table**

 **(Song:) Dreams Are For The Lucky - Jef Scott**

Jeremy was working.

Anna approached him. "You neglected to mention this was a theme party."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

Anna shrugged. "Seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands."

"You're doing that thing again." Jeremy told her.

"What thing would that be?" Anna asked.

"The thing where you pretend we're dating even though we're not." Jeremy answered.

"Oh." Anna said, nodding. "You mean stalking? Yeah." She laughed. "Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me."

Jeremy smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Keep It Cool (Bo Flex Remix) - U.S. Royalty**

Matt was busing tables, looking up.

Caroline, Liam and Bonnie entered, still in their '50s outfits.

Bonnie looked at the bar, where Ben was working. "Let's sit up there."

Liam stopped, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Bonnie teasingly. "Be a little more obvious, Bonnie."

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade." Bonnie told them.

Matt approached them from behind, carrying dirty dishes in a bin. The girls didn't notice.

"What?" Liam asked innocently. "I'm not raining. If you want to, go for it."

"Well, I'm raining," Caroline told them. "Ben McKittrick? Really?"

"He's hot." Bonnie told them.

"He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living," Caroline told them. Liam tilted his head, giving her a look. "You could do way better."

"Like stalkers who are into abusive relationships?" Liam asked.

"Ouch." Caroline told him.

"Thank you, Liam." Bonnie told him.

Liam smiled. "You're welcome."

Matt had heard them, walking past.

Caroline noticed him. "Hey."

Matt didn't look at her, his voice toneless. "What's up?"

Matt walked away, leaving.

Caroline's smile faded at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - 1950s Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) Runaway - The Misfits**

Everyone was dancing to the upbeat song.

Stefan and Elena were both smiling, continuing to dance.

On the dance floor, Damon and Emma were dancing to the fast paced song, smiling widely.

Isabella stood on the sidelines a few feet away, watching them.

Alaric approached Isabella. "Yeah. I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Isabella didn't answer. "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

They shook hands.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Isabella told him.

"So I've been told." Alaric told her.

"Isabella Salvatore." Isabella told him.

"Salvatore?" Alaric repeated. "As in, uh, Stefan and Damon?."

"Stefan and Damon's my little brothers." Isabella explained. "Evelyns been put into my care. You would know Eve, Evelyn, but she dropped out and opted for..." She smirked. "Home school." Alaric nodded. "I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"I hear they're very bright." Alaric told him. "Not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

"Well, their attendance records are a little spotty." Damon told him. "Family drama."

"No parents?" Alaric asked.

"Mm, it's just the four of us now." Damon answered.

"You, uh, you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked.

"On and off." Isabella answered. "Travel a bit."

"Really?" Alaric asked. "Where? Around the states?" Isabella looked at him in suspicion, raising her eyebrows. "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Isabella told him.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric told her, patting Isabella on the arm, walking away.

Isabella watched him go in suspicion.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Everybody - Autovaughn**

Caroline, Liam and Bonnie were sitting at a table.

Bonnie watched Ben at the bar.

Caroline sulked. "Tonight was so much better on paper."

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Liam told her. "Go and talk to him. Be bold. And fearless." He smiled, looking at Bonnie. "And you." Bonnie looked at her in surprise. "To the girl that has been eye-stalking the bartender, I'm going to say the same thing to you. Go and talk to him instead of just sitting there and never knowing what could have or could have not happened because you were just sitting here and doing nothing."

Bonnie hesitated. "You're right." She looked at Caroline. "Since when did he get so wise?"

Caroline shook her head. "He's always has been, as far as I know of."

Liam smiled, nodding to Bonnie. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of it and go."

Bonnie stood boldly, walking toward the bar.

Liam and Caroline watched her, looking impressed.

Bonnie stopped in front of the bar, speaking to Ben. "Hi."

"Twice in one day." Ben said. "Lucky me."

"My friend gave me some advice, and I'm trying to follow through on it." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Ben asked. "What's that?"

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you." Bonnie answered.

"Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?" Ben asked.

"Does that mean you want me to?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ben asked.

Bonnie hesitated. "Do you like karaoke?"

"No." Ben answered. Bonnie looked disappointed. "But I would really like to go on a date with you."

Ben leaned closer toward Bonnie, smiling.

Bonnie smiled.

...

 **Caroline and Liam's Table**

Liam looked from Ben and Bonnie at the bar to Caroline. "That's one down. One to go."

"Liam..." Caroline trailed off.

"Go." Liam told her.

"I don't know what to say." Caroline told him.

"So?" Liam asked. Caroline shook her head slightly. Liam raised his eyebrows at Caroline, tilting his head forward with a look as if he wasn't taking no for an answer, pointing at his expression. "You see this face? You know what it means. I got it from you whenever you told me to do something that I wanted to do, but was too scared to. So, now, it's your turn." He smiled, shrugging. "You helped me, and now I'm helping you. Go talk to him."

Caroline considered this for a moment, smiling, nodding, standing, walking away.

Liam watched her go with a smile.

Caroline approached Matt.

Matt didn't notice her, walking toward another table.

Caroline sighed. "Seriously?"

Matt stopped, looking at Caroline. "Is that for me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?" Caroline asked.

"Do you need something?" Matt asked.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Caroline asked.

"No, Care, I'm not mad." Matt told her. "I-"

"Well, then why are you being so weird?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not." Matt told her. "I'm working."

"You're avoiding." Caroline told him.

"No." Matt told her. "I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living."

Matt walked away.

Caroline realized that he had heard what she had said to Bonnie and Liam earlier, sighing in guilt.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - 1950s Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) Slow Dance - Jacko Marcellino**

Isabella was standing next to the bleachers, leaning against them, looking onto the dance floor with an amused smile.

Evelyn was dancing with an unknown man, smiling, gliding along the dance floor. He spun her around, away from him, further off of the dance floor.

Evelyn laughed, backing away next to Isabella, leaning against the bleachers next to her.

"We really can't take you anywhere, can we?" Isabella asked.

Evelyn put a hand to her lips, kissing it, blowing it toward Isabella sarcastically, smiling. She looked toward the punch bowl, seeing Jeremy and Anna talking, but she couldn't see Anna's face. She pushed away from the bleachers in shock and confusion. "No way."

"What?" Isabella asked.

"A blast from the past." Evelyn answered, starting to walk away.

Isabella watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Punch Table**

Jeremy was still standing at the punch table.

Anna approached with more cups.

"Took you long enough." Jeremy told her.

"Sorry." Anna told him, clearly not sorry at all, placing the cups onto the table. "Got held up."

"Oh, before I forget," Anna told him, looking at Jeremy. "Can I borrow your ancestor's journal?"

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"You said I could read it" Anna answered.

"Uh, I don't have it." Jeremy told her.

"Oh, well, obviously you didn't bring it here." Anna told him. "But I can walk you home, and we can get it."

"No." Jeremy told her. "I mean, I gave it to our history teacher."

"Wait, why did you give it to him?" Anna asked.

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy answered simply.

"You shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna told him.

"But I should give it to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Loan." Anna told him. "Loan it to me."

"Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy told her.

"Maybe it's in his classroom." Anna told them. "We can get it back."

Jeremy stood in front of Anna. "What's the big deal with the stupid journal?" Anna's eyes started to transform. Jeremy looked at her. "Your eye."

Anna turned away from Jeremy so she wouldn't see her face. "Uh, there's something in it." She returned normal. Off in the distance, Evelyn was looking at Anna in confusion and recognition, starting to walk forward. Anna noticed her. "Forget it. I gotta go."

Anna walked away quickly.

Evelyn started to follow her.

...

 **Hallway**

Evelyn opened the door to the dark, deserted hallway, jogging out.

The door swung closed behind her.

Anna had disappeared.

Evelyn looked around in confusion. "Anna?"

There was no answer.

...

 **Gym**

Stefan and Elena were swaying on the dance floor, looking around for the vampire.

"Maybe he's not gonna show." Elena told him.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Stefan asked.

Elena tilted her head back, moving her hands down to Stefan's chest. "Ah. The horror."

They both smiled.

"I'm really sorry for all this." Stefan told her.

"It's my choice." Elena told him. "I decided to be here, not for me, but for my sister. If she's gonna be a target for a vampire, then I wanna find a way to protect her. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore."

Elena poked Stefan in the chest.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **(Song:) Great Balls of Fire - The Misfits**

Stefan looked up at the speakers, realizing he would have to dance faster.

Elena smiled, grabbing Stefan's hands, starting to twist her hips.

Stefan remained still.

"Show me how it's done in the '50s." Elena told him.

"Uh, no." Stefan told her.

"Come on." Elena told him. "One move?"

Stefan shook his head.

Elena nodded persistently.

Stefan shook his head.

Elena groaned, starting to walk off of the dance floor.

Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her, twirling her back toward him. He picked her up off of the floor, dipping her from one side to the other, holding her in the dip for a moment.

Elena smiled, impressed and surprised.

Stefan stood straight, placing Elena on the floor, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately for a long moment, pulling away. "Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again."

Elena giggled.

They kissed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Anna walked along the dark, deserted hall alone, until she saw the vampire standing at the end of the hall, facing her. She rushed toward him.

The vampire looked at her with a devilish smile. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the last journal." Anna answered. "As in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." She sighed. "Leave the girls alone."

"I like them." The vampire told her. "They look like Katherine."

"They're not Katherine." Anna told him. "Okay? Katherine is in the tomb."

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got Emma to play with." The vampire told her. "Elena is too boring."

"Don't be stupid." Anna told him. "Those girls are with the Salvatores. And I think I just got made by my sister."

"They don't scare me." The vampire told her. "They never have."

"Please, no." Anna told him. "Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything."

"You got nothing to worry about." The vampire told her. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun."

The vampire walked past Anna, pulling his hood over his head.

Anna was left alone in the hallway.

...

 **Gym**

 **(Song:) My Boyfriend's Back - The Raveonettes**

Tyler and Emma were dancing, smiling.

Damon was standing on the sidelines, watching them.

Stefan, Elena and Isabella were standing at the side of the room, watching over the dance.

"Where's Eve?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Isabella told them. "She took off. She said something about a blast from the past."

They watched as Tyler and Emma were dancing, smiling.

"At least they're having fun." Elena said. She looked across the room, seeing the vampire with his hoodie. She turned to Stefan and Isabella. "The back corner."

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan followed her gaze, seeing him. "Izzy, get Damon and Evelyn."

Isabella nodded, walking away.

Stefan and Elena quickly walked across the dance floor.

...

 **Hallway**

The vampire in the hoodie walked out into the crowded hallway, into another dark, deserted hallway.

Stefan and Elena walked into the crowded hallway.

Elena saw the vampire walk around the corner. "Stefan, that way."

Stefan and Elena followed him into the dark, deserted hallway.

Stefan rushed toward him, grabbing him by his hoodie, pushing him against the lockers.

The boy wearing the hoodie wasn't the vampire. "What did I do?"

"Stefan, that's not him." Elena told him. "That's not the man who attacked me."

Stefan let go of the boy in confusion. "Where is he?"

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The boy explained.

Stefan looked around in confusion.

Elena realized that they had been tricked into leaving the gym and getting separated from the others.

...

 **Gym**

 **(Song:) My Boyfriend's Back - The Raveonettes**

Emma was walking off of the dance floor, laughing, thirsty from dancing with Tyler and Damon the entire night, walking toward the punch bowl, getting a drink. Her phone rang. She answered.

The vampire's voice was on the other line. "Hello, Emma."

 **(Song Ends)**

Emma set her drink down, terrified.

"Here's what you're going to do." The vampire told her. Emma looked around her for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No." Emma told him. "No way."

"Or your brother dies." The vampire told her. Emma looked around the gym. Jeremy was talking to a girl and two boys who looked like brothers, smiling, laughing. The vampire was standing nearby, on the phone with Emma. "I can snap his neck so fast, I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

Emma looked toward him in defiance and anger, backing away toward the door. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking." The vampire told her. "Through the door."

Emma backed away toward the door.

The vampire walked past Jeremy and his friends.

Jeremy and his friends had been completely unaware of the danger.

Emma was worried, continuing to watch them until she was satisfied that the vampire wouldn't hurt them, hanging up, turning around, running out of the door.

The vampire smirked, hanging up, following her.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma ran down the dark, deserted hallway, looking behind her to see if the vampire was following. She turned into another hallway, coming to a set of doors. She tried to open the doors. They were chained shut from the outside. Emma turned around to see the vampire stalking toward her. She ran down a different hallway.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Emma ran across the room, trying to open another set of doors. They were also locked.

The vampire opened a set of double doors, walking in, rushing toward Emma. Emma tried to run away. He grabbed her by her ponytail, pulling the headband out in the process. Emma struggled to get away. He pulled her in toward him, throwing her across a table, making her land hard on the floor. Emma's hair was down in a mess as she tried to stand. The vampire tossed the table aside, stalking toward her. Emma frantically grabbed a pencil on the floor, sitting up. The vampire grabbed Emma off of the floor, pushing her into the wall, transforming, about to bite her. Emma stabbed him in the chest with the pencil angrily, but she missed his heart. The vampire seemed amused, taking the pencil out of his chest, starting toward Emma again. Emma prepared to attack. He raised his hand to defend himself. Emma's pencil slid through the palm of his hand. He looked at his wounded hand. Emma stabbed him with another pencil, pushing him to the floor. The vampire struggled to stand. Emma backed away from him, bumping into a mop bucket. She turned around, grabbing the mop from the bucket, using her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. He pulled the pencil out of his hand, standing, stalking toward Emma. Emma thrusted the stake toward him. He was too quick, catching her wrist, taking the stake out of her hand, tossing it aside. Emma looked at him in disappointment. He went in to bite her neck. Emma screamed.

Damon appeared, pulling him away from Emma, tossing him to the floor.

The vampire stood.

Stefan, Isabella, Elena and Evelyn were also in the room.

"Hey, dickhead." Isabella told him.

The vampire turned toward them.

Evelyn had the broken piece of the broom Emma had broken, shrugging. "No one wants to kill you. We just want to talk."

The vampire smirked, turning around, rushing toward Emma and Damon.

Evelyn threw the broken piece of wood to Isabella.

Isabella caught it with ease, staking the vampire in his stomach, making him fall to his knees, breathing heavily in pain.

Emma smiled a small smile in relief.

Elena looked from the vampire to Isabella.

Isabella left the wood in place. "Now you feel like talking?"

Evelyn, Stefan and Elena walked closer.

The vampire looked at Isabella. "Screw you."

Isabella drove the stake in further, making him groan in pain, tilting her head, seemingly having fun in torturing the vampire. "Wrong answer."

The vampire groaned in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

The vampire looked at Emma, smirking devilishly. "Because it's fun."

Isabella drove the stake further in his stomach.

"What do you want with Emma?" Stefan asked.

"She and Elena look like Katherine." The vampire answered. Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look. "She's more fun than Elena. I knew I would have more fun with her."

Evelyn tilted her head, raising her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

Elena seemed offended.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Aw." The vampire told them, looking from Damon to Stefan. "You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

Damon leaned forward, hands on his knees. "Tell me how to get into the tomb. Hmm?"

"No." The vampire told them. Isabella drove the stake further into his stomach, making him groan in pain. Elena looked away. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Evelyn asked.

The vampire tilted his head tauntingly.

Isabella drove the stake further into his stomach, making him groan in pain.

Elena looked at Emma.

Emma shook her head.

"Check the journal." The vampire told them. "The journal." Anna was standing in the hall, looking in through the window, listening. "Jonathon's journal. Jonathon Gilbert's."

Damon stood straight.

"Who else is working with you?" Evelyn asked calmly.

A door opened.

Anna turned around, running away.

Alaric walked into the hall.

Isabella looked at the vampire impatiently. "Who else is there?"

"No." The vampire told them. "You're going to have to kill me."

Emma sighed.

Elena seemed disappointed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Damon looked away in annoyance.

Stefan looked at Isabella, nodding.

Isabella pulled the stake out of the vampire's stomach. "Your funeral."

Isabella drove the stake through his heart, killing him.

The vampire fell to the floor, desiccating.

Emma and Elena watched in shock.

"How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked.

"He had to die." Evelyn told them.

Elena turned toward her. "But-"

"Elena," Stefan told her. Emma and Elena turned toward him. Stefan nodded. "He had been invited in."

There was a clunk from out in the hall.

They looked toward the door, seeing Alaric through the window.

Alaric walked away.

Damon looked at Stefan and Isabella.

Isabella nodded toward the door. "Go." She looked at Stefan, nodding to Emma and Elena. "Get them out of here." She looked at Evelyn. "We got this."

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

Damon walked out of the cafeteria.

Emma and Elena looked at the vampire's body.

Stefan led them away, out of the cafeteria.

Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look, preparing to move and dispose of the body.

...

 **Hallway**

Alaric walked quickly down the dark, deserted hallway.

Damon turned the corner, seeing him, rushing in front of Alaric to stop him.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Hey."

Damon compelled Alaric. "What were you doing?"

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric told him.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric told him.

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked.

"You're two of my students' guardian." Alaric told him.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Alaric told him.

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon told him, walking away, leaving.

Alaric stood still for a moment, shaken by the encounter. He looked down at his closed hand, opening his fist to reveal that he had vervain and that was why the compulsion hadn't worked.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Damon, Evelyn and Isabella were speaking. Damon and Evelyn were leaning against a door frame, facing each other. Isabella was leaning against the vending machine behind them.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He took Emma and Elena home." Isabella answered. "They're still a little bit shaken up."

Damon nodded in understanding, taking a moment to consider the day's events. "There's no way that idiot was working alone."

"You are since you killed Lexi." Evelyn told him.

Damon looked at Evelyn, smiling sarcastically.

"So, the grimoire..." Isabella trailed off. "That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the Founding Families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that Dad's journal would tell you where it is."

Damon looked at Isabella, slightly impressed. "Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you." Isabella smirked. Damon returned serious. "I was half right."

"Well, it's out there now." Evelyn told them. "Let the games begin."

"And Stefan is willing to help." Damon told them. "With hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No." Evelyn told him. "Not from what he told me. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. He said he will be there when you open that tomb, you and Katherine go, Isabella and I save our best friend from a fate that she doesn't deserve, and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree?" Damon asked.

"I'll help you again." Evelyn told him.

Damon looked at Evelyn in shock. "You, help me? That seems even more unnatural than Stefan helping me. I killed your other friend. Why should I trust you?"

"Because she's your bestie." Isabella told him.

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon told them.

"Because I want you gone." Evelyn told him. "You're right, Damon. You're completely right. You did kill my other friend. But I'm willing to look past all of that if you just save the girl that you love and our best friend and admit that there is a part of you that is still human, that still cares and feels something, and get the hell out of here and live the life that you want, as far away from here as possible. You get to leave. You can come and go as you please. But I don't have that choice. This is my home, and I'm staying."

Damon hesitated for a moment, thinking that this was an acceptable reason to trust her, looking slightly guilty, but as if he was trying to hide the fact that he felt guilt. He nodded. "Okay."

Isabella smiled a small smile.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Now That We've Grown - St. Leonards**

Matt was cleaning off a table.

Caroline approached him. "Look, I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you."

Matt walked off to clean another table.

Caroline followed.

"Yes, you were, Caroline." Matt told her. "Ben could easily be me. We're just alike."

"That's not true." Caroline told him. "Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Okay, I saw stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it."

"Look, can we just not do this right now?" Matt asked.

"Okay." Caroline told him. "When do you get off?"

"Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step." Matt told her.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked. "Have you even asked me?"

 **(Song Ends)**

"If we go there, it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now." Matt told her. "So, if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that."

"Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot." Caroline told him. "So this really great thing that we have? Don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone."

Caroline turned around, walking out of the Grill.

Matt watched her go, displeased with himself.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Jenna and Alaric walked up the stairs of the front porch, stopping outside the front door.

Jenna handed Alaric his letter men jacket. "Thank you. I needed that."

Alaric took his jacket. "Well, thank you, for-for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period."

"I'm glad I could help." Jenna told him.

"And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk." Alaric told her. "I-I gotta stop doing that. It doesn't bode well for dating."

"Is that what this was?" Jenna asked. "A date?"

"No." Alaric answered. "Definitely not a date."

"Oh." Jenna told him.

"But Friday..." Alaric trailed off. "You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?"

Jenna smiled. "Works for me." She laughed. "Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves."

"Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum." Alaric told her.

Jenna looked at him curiously. "Isobel?"

"Yeah." Alaric answered. "That was her name."

"Where was Isobel from?" Jenna asked.

"Virginia." Alaric answered. "I mean, not too-not too far from here, actually."

Jenna looked at Alaric as if something had clicked into place.

...

 **On The Road**

Caroline walked down the sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest.

Matt drove up in his truck. "Caroline!" Caroline looked toward him, but continued walking. "Care, get in the truck."

Caroline scoffed, continuing to walk.

Matt stopped the truck, getting out.

Caroline started to cross the street in front of Matt's truck.

Matt walked toward her.

Caroline lowered her arms to her side angrily. "What?"

They met halfway in front of the truck, the headlights shining over them.

Matt placed a hand on either of Caroline's cheeks, kissing her for a long moment. He pulled away, still caressing her face. "This'll never work."

They both smiled, kissing.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elena was sitting on the couch.

Stefan was in the kitchen, making tea for her.

Emma walked into the room.

"Doing okay?" Elena asked.

Emma looked between them. "Is it weird if I say yes?"

"Is it true?" Elena asked.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated." Emma told them.

"It's the adrenaline." Stefan explained. "You'll crash soon enough."

Emma sat next to Elena. "Yeah, I guess." Stefan walked closer. Emma smiled proudly. "I fought back tonight. It felt good."

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." Elena told her.

"Still..." Emma trailed off.

Stefan sat down on the coffee table in front of them, handing them each a mug of tea.

Elena and Emma took the tea, taking a sip.

"I need to tell both of you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." Stefan told them.

Elena pulled the mug away from her lips, looking concerned. "What?"

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine and Elizabeth back." Stefan answered. "But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling us?" Emma asked.

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately." Stefan answered.

Emma scoffed. "That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done."

"It's not just Damon I lied to, though." Stefan told them. "I lied to Evelyn, too. I told her that I would get her best friend out of the tomb. I told her that I would save Elizabeth so that Damon would believe me. I don't want to be either of their enemies, but I can't let them do it."

"Then don't." Elena told him. "And I'll help you, whatever it takes."

They looked at Emma.

Emma nodded. "I'll help you. You can trust me. Okay?"

"Okay." Stefan answered.

They exchanged a look, nodding.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

Ben walked outside, closing the Grill.

Across the street, someone was watching him.

Ben started to walk down the sidewalk.

Anna stood at the corner, transforming, rushing toward him, opening her mouth to bite him.

Ben turned toward her, grabbing Anna, pushing against a wall, transformed, revealing himself to be a vampire. "Don't sneak up on me."

"You love it." Anna told him, playfully pushing Ben off of her.

"Where's Noah?" Ben asked.

"His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatores and my sister." Anna answered.

"They killed him?" Ben asked.

"Tortured and staked." Anna answered.

"You're not very upset." Ben told her.

"I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway." Anna told him. "Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?"

"Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me." Ben answered. "Did you get the journal?"

"No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it." Anna told him.

They smiled at each other, kissing. They pulled apart, continuing to smile.

 **(Song:) Mr. Sandman - Oranger**

Ben wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder, leading her down the street, walking away into the night.


	14. The Children of the Damned

**Flashback 1 - 1864**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Road**

A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger were heading down a dirt road.

Up ahead, in the middle of the road, a man laid with a woman kneeling beside him.

The woman stood when she saw the carriage, walking closer, revealing it to be Katherine. "Please! Please, help us!" She ran toward the carriage. The carriage came to a halt. "Please, my husband, he's been hurt. Please help him!"

The driver jumped down from his seat, going to check on the man in the road.

The passenger of the carriage opened the door, stepping outside. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe."

"No." Katherine agreed. "No, sir. It's not safe." She transformed, biting the man's neck, feeding on him while he screamed. The driver was kneeling next to Damon's body, turning around when he heard the screaming. He saw his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage. Katherine had disappeared. The driver turned around. Katherine appeared in front of him, transformed, biting him, feeding. She let his body fall to the ground, blood drenching her chin. "And that's how it's done."

Katherine wiped the front of her dress with her palms.

Damon slowly, cautiously stood, looking at the two dead men. "What happens to the bodies?"

"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off," Katherine answered. Damon seemed disturbed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Damon nodded. "I'm ready. I want you to turn me."

"When it's time." Katherine told him. "Kiss me." Damon pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish, trying to wipe the blood from Katherine's chin. Katherine grabbed his arm to stop him. "You should get a taste."

Katherine leaned closer to kiss him.

Damon pulled away. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Katherine told him. "Soon you won't be able to get enough."

Damon hesitated for a moment, kissing Katherine passionately, pulling away with the blood staining his lips.

Katherine wiped the blood away with her finger.

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma was lying asleep on the couch.

Damon stood next to her, watching her sleep.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Elena were lying in Stefan's bed, waking.

Stefan held her in his arms, kissing her cheek.

Elena pulled his arms tighter around her. "Mm. Good morning."

"I could get used to this." Stefan told her.

Damon appeared with Emma in his arms, lying her on the bed at their feet. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads."

Emma woke in confusion, looking around. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Damon!" Elena complained.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Please!" Elena told him.

Damon smirked. "Oh, stop being smutty."

"Seriously, get out." Stefan told them.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon told them.

Emma sat up, sliding away from Damon. "Why the hell did you bring me up here?"

Damon shrugged. "Needed to talk to all of you. Now listen. There is some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked skeptically.

"We have lots to do." Damon told them. "Now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Emma rolled her eyes. Damon stood. "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get to the grimoire to undo the spell. First things first, since you two are Emma and Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when are we helping?" Emma asked.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and since your sister's taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon trailed off.

"That explains why she's helping." Emma pointed out. "Not me."

Damon shrugged. "You're her sister."

"So?" Emma asked.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan told them.

Elena nodded. "I'll look for it today. But it would be a lot easier if I had help."

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'll help."

"Good." Damon told them.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" Stefan asked. "Are we really going to take this vampire's word? He seemed a little bit of a dim-wit."

"We don't have any other options," Damon told them.

"Okay." Emma told them, sighing. "What exactly is a grimoire, anyway?"

"It's like a witch's cookbook," Damon explained.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique onto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan went on.

"Yeah." Damon told them, raising his eyebrows. "Cookbook."

"What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan asked. "Obviously, dim-wit wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are."

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so..." Damon trailed off, clapping twice. "Chop, chop." He turned around, walking toward the door. Emma looked at Stefan and Elena, sighing, rolling her eyes. "You know, I like this whole menage of foursome team thing. It's got a little bit of a kink to it." Damon sang the next words. "Don't screw it up."

Emma groaned, standing, walking toward the door, looking at Stefan and Elena. "I'll wait for you to get downstairs."

They nodded.

Emma walked out of the room.

Elena looked at Stefan. "He doesn't-" Stefan put a finger to his lips, pointing to his ear, indicating that Damon could still hear them. "Oh, right, yeah."

Stefan took Elena's hand, kissing it, starting to get out of bed. "Okay."

Elena pulled Stefan back into bed. "Oh. No, come here."

Elena kissed him.

"We shouldn't-" Stefan started.

"Shh." Elena told him, putting a finger to her lips, pointing to her ear.

They both smiled, kissing, pulling the covers over their heads.

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1864**

 **Morning - Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Katherine and Damon were under the covers in Katherine's bed.

Katherine giggled. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Katherine pulled the covers down.

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist. "Make me."

Katherine rolled Damon onto the bed, straddling him, transformed, hissing.

Damon looked up at her in curiosity, placing a hand on her cheek.

Katherine placed her hand on his hand, smiling.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Katherine asked, her face returning to normal, turning her head to see who was there.

Emily walked in. "Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you and Elizabeth."

"I'll be down soon." Katherine told her. "Please ask her to wait." Emily waited to be dismissed. Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Emily." Emily walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Katherine looked down to Damon, pouting. "Fun's over."

"Hmm, no." Damon complained.

Katherine leaned down, kissing him.

...

 **Foyer**

A woman was waiting next to Emily and Elizabeth by the front door.

A fully dressed Katherine descended the stairs, smiling at the woman. "It's good to see you, Pearl."

"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl told them.

Katherine turned to Emily. "Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?"

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked.

Katherine smirked. "Both."

Emily walked upstairs.

...

 **Outside**

Katherine, Elizabeth and Pearl walked across the lawn together.

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asked. "People talk, Katherine, Elizabeth. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."

"The Salvatores have been kind to take us in." Katherine told her. "As far as everyone here knows, we are poor orphan girls from Atlanta. Lost their family in the fires."

"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl told her. Katherine giggled while Elizabeth shrugged. The two stopped at the end of the yard. Pearl looked toward two young girls across the way. "Please be careful!" The girls faced away from them. Katherine looked from them to Pearl. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." Pearl retrieved a bottle of liquid from her bag, showing it to Katherine. "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

"I don't follow." Katherine told her.

"Try it." Elizabeth told her.

Katherine took the bottle, uncorking it, bringing it to her nose to smell, She placed the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand, pouring a small amount on her hand, gasping in pain when it burned her. "What in hell?"

"Vervain." Pearl answered.

"Why is there ver..." Katherine trailed off, sighing in realization. "They know."

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it." Elizabeth told her.

"The townspeople ingesting vervain?" Katherine asked. "Well, that's inconvenient."

Katherine handed the bottle of liquid vervain to Pearl.

"It might be time for us to move on again." Elizabeth told her.

"No." Katherine told her. "I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet."

The girl that had been standing next to the other girl approached them. "Can we go, Mama?" Katherine, Elizabeth and Pearl looked at the girl. The girl was Anna and the other girl was Evelyn. "Is something wrong?"

Katherine, Elizabeth and Pearl didn't answer.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Motel Room**

Anna was lying in a motel bed, leaving a message. "Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and Foosball champion. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you now, a rematch, or whatever."

Ben walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at Anna, drying his hair with another towel.

Anna hung up.

"Who are you calling?" Ben asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert." Anna answered.

"You're not, like, into him, are you?" Ben asked.

"I need him for something." Anna told him. "Get over it."

Ben walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back. The sunlight burned him, making his skin start to smoke. He pulled back instantly. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that." Anna told him.

"I know." Ben told her. "I just-I keep forgetting."

"You're new." Anna told him. "You'll get it. "

Ben saw an open journal lying next to Anna, picking it up, lying in the bed next to her. "You found the Gilbert Journal?"

"Does that look like the Gilbert Journal?" Anna asked.

"Well, it's old and musty." Ben told her. "And how am I supposed to know the difference?"

"I don't know." Anna told him. "I figured maybe-just maybe-you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met."

Ben scoffed. "You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid."

Anna stood, walking over to the mini fridge, opening, taking out a bottle of blood, walking over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, handing him the bottle. "Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak."

Ben opened the bottle, drinking the blood, grimacing. "When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood."

"When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want." Anna told him. "For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher."

"Why did you choose me?" Ben asked.

"I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears." Anna answered. "Small town bartender fit the bill."

"There are plenty of bartenders to choose from." Ben told him. "Why me?"

"You were sad, Ben." Anna answered. "You lacked purpose. You needed me."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Emma and Elena were going through boxes of things, looking for the journal.

Stefan and Isabella walked in.

"Do you think Damon and Evelyn believe us?" Elena asked. "That we're actually trying to help them?"

"Eve does." Isabella told them. "I can tell you that."

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe." Stefan told them. "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

Emma looked up, distracted and sympathetic. "You know, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan told them. "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. That's why Isabella's kept her distance for the majority of the last century. No matter what Evelyn makes you think, how tough she acts, she can be easily hurt, and it leaves a scar that takes time to heal. Neither of us are gonna make that mistake again."

"So, what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened, and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked.

"I think no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan answered. "And even though Evelyn is right, that her friend Elizabeth was always one of the good ones, she has been in a locked tomb for 145 years. He'll be hungry, and who knows how long it will take, how many people will die to make that hunger go away? And if something goes wrong, and it's not just Katherine and Elizabeth who get out? If all of them do? There will be no telling what will happen, or how many people will die." Emma sighed. Elena picked up a picture out of the box in front of her. Stefan stood, looking at the picture of the man from 1864 from behind Emma and Elena. "That's Jonathon Gilbert."

Emma opened box to reveal some sort of muzzle. "What's this?"

Stefan looked at it, disturbed.

Jeremy walked in. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just going through some old family stuff." Elena answered. "Feeling a little sentimental. Dad had this old family journal, and we thought we'd dig it up."

"Jonathon Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked, hopping onto the counter.

Emma looked at Jeremy in confusion. "Yeah. What do you know about it?"

"Liam and I just did a history report on it." Jeremy answered.

"Oh." Emma told him. "Where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy answered. "He wanted to see it."

Emma, Stefan, Elena and Isabella exchanged a look.

...

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric was sitting in his dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Gilbert journal. Only a single lamp lit the pages as he read.

Alaric: (voice over) "I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Study**

Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert were in the study, looking at the compass.

"We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?" Giuseppe asked.

"What is it?" Barnett asked. "Magic?"

"It's science." Jonathan told them.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Barnett told them.

"I've been thinking about this church idea." Giuseppe told them. "I believe it could work."

Isabella opened the door to the study, startled by the appearance of the company.

They all turned to look at Isabella.

"Excuse me, Father." Isabella told him. "I didn't know you had guests."

"We'll be done in a few minutes, Isabella." Giuseppe told her.

"I'll come back." Isabella told them. "Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood."

Isabella walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jonathan looked at Giuseppe. "Have you told them?"

"Not yet." Giuseppe answered.

"Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get, including Stefan and Damon." Jonathan told him. "Even if your daughter can't fight against those demons, you should warn her about their presence so she can protect herself unlike what happened to Josephine."

"I'll tell them." Giuseppe told them. "You can count on all of my children."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Teacher's Lounge**

Alaric had taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He took the printed pages and the journal off of the copier, walking over to a locker to place the printed pages inside.

...

 **Hallway**

Anna walked down the length of the hall.

...

 **Teacher's Lounge**

Alaric closed the locker, walking out of the teacher's lounge.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric walked in, tossing the journal onto the desk, sitting down. He grabbed some papers in a tray, beginning to grade them.

Anna rushed past his classroom.

Alaric looked up. "Hello?"

Alaric stood, walking out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Alaric looked down both sides of the hall. "Hello?" Anna was hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting. "Some there?"

Alaric turned to his right, beginning to walk down the hallway.

Anna rushed into his classroom.

Alaric turned around, walking out of the hall.

...

 **Teacher's Lounge**

Alaric quickly walked in, opening his locker, taking out a duffel bag, retrieving a blow dart gun, modified to use wooden stakes. He took one of the wooden stakes, inserting it into the blow gun, cocking it, walking out of the room.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric hid just outside of the door, turning swiftly into the doorway, pointing the gun, shooting the stake.

Stefan caught the stake before it could kill him, looking at Alaric suspiciously.

...

Alaric began to reload another stake into the gun, looking down, cocking the gun, backing toward the doorway.

Stefan rushed behind him to stop him.

Alaric looked at Stefan.

Stefan grabbed him by the shirt. "You shouldn't have done that." He pushed Alaric into the desk, taking the gun from him. Alaric stood, ready to fight. "Have a seat." Alaric hesitated. Stefan pointed at a chair. Alaric sat down. Stefan examined the gun. "What is this? Compressed air?" Alaric didn't answer. "Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Stefan stepped closer to him. Alaric flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you try that again." Stefan handed Alaric the gun, pulling one of the desks upright, sitting on it, looking at Alaric. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric answered.

"Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan asked.

"I'm also a historian." Alaric told him. "And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing." Stefan told him. "Come on. Tell me the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist." Alaric explained. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead." Alaric answered. "A vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert Journal?" Stefan asked.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked.

"It's on my desk." Alaric answered.

"No, it's not." Stefan told him.

Alaric looked at the desk to see that the journal had disappeared. He looked at Stefan. "It _was_ on my desk."

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna was looking through the Gilbert Journal.

Ben was getting ready for his date with Bonnie, standing, walking toward Anna. "Anything?"

"Not yet." Anna answered. "Just like reading the Lockwood Journal. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal."

"I thought this Gilbert was the brains." Ben told her, leaning over to look at the journal.

Anna looked up at him. "Don't you have a date?"

"Yep." Ben answered. "Wish me luck."

Ben leaned in to kiss Anna.

Anna pushed him away without taking her eyes away from the journal.

Ben walked out of the room, leaving.

Anna continued to read the journal.

Jonathan: (voice over) "I saw her again today. The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty. Pearl."

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1864**

 **Day - Apothecary**

Katherine was smelling various perfumes.

Pearl stood next to her. "Have you thought any more of what I've said?"

"We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise." Katherine told her. "I need to take care of a few things first."

Pearl looked at her in realization. "You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?"

"Stefan and Damon?" Katherine asked, looking at Pearl mischievously. "Yes. But I wanted to add one more name to that list."

"Is this about their sister, Isabella?" Pearl asked. "Is this for them, or for you?"

"Stefan and Damon have an unbreakable bond with Isabella." Katherine told her. "They'll all be heartbroken if they're torn apart by death or otherwise. And, yes, Elizabeth has found a friend in Isabella, but that is not the only reason that I would wish to turn her. Evelyn has taken quite the liking to her, wouldn't you think? Perhaps he should finally find love."

"Evelyn can make his own decisions about her friendships." Pearl told her.

"And how can she make her own decisions when you make them for her?" Katherine asked.

Pearl sighed. "Katherine, please. Be careful."

"We'll all be safe." Katherine told her. "I promise."

"Just leave the girl be." Pearl told her. "If Elizabeth wants to turn her, that is her choice."

"Fine." Katherine told her. "I'll leave it up to her to decide." She looked over Pearl's shoulder to see Jonathan entering. "Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick, your cheeks." She pinched Pearl's cheeks. "Perfectly rosy."

Jonathan stood in the doorway.

Pearl turned to face him.

"Miss Pearl." Jonathan told her. "May I have a moment?"

"Yes, Mr. Gilbert." Pearl answered. "I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky."

Jonathan and Pearl walked out of the building together.

Katherine turned to face Elizabeth, Anna and Emily, looking at Anna. "Your mother has an admirer."

Anna and Emily smiled.

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Damon, Giuseppe, Stefan and Isabella were walking together across the lawn.

"As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe told them.

"Of course they can." Isabella told him. "Is there any doubt?"

"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe told her.

"Damon left the Confederacy on principal." Stefan told him. "It was his choice, and should be respected."

"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter." Giuseppe told them.

"Well, I never asked for your respect." Damon replied.

Giuseppe turned to face Damon, making him stop. "Good for you, Damon." Stefan and Isabella stopped beside them. "Because all I have is disappointment."

Isabella seemed impatient with her father and sympathetic toward Damon. "You said the town is in trouble?"

"There's been too many deaths." Giuseppe explained. "It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers."

"Killers?" Isabella repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe answered.

"You're being cryptic now, Father." Damon told him. "Why don't you just say the word?"

"Vampires." Giuseppe answered. "They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us."

Giuseppe looked at Stefan.

Stefan nodded understandingly.

Giuseppe looked at Isabella.

Isabella did not move, looking at their father in confusion.

Giuseppe looked at Damon.

Damon did not make a move to indicate what he was thinking or feeling.

...

 **Now**

 **Night- Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Damon was slicing a tomato.

Jenna was sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more." Damon told her. "Of course. What about you?"

"There were a few guys." Jenna told him. "Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him?" Damon asked. "Or is he still missing?"

"He's not missing." Jenna told him. "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." She drank the remainder of her wine. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

Damon chuckled, walking closer to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass.

Jenna raised her glass toward him.

Damon turned back around to continue cooking. "Hello, Elena."

Jenna turned to look behind her.

Elena walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Damon there.

"Hey." Jenna told her. "Where is Emma? We're cooking dinner."

"She's... preparing our history project." Elena told them.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"Um..." Elena trailed off. "He'll be here soon."

Elena leaned against the counter Jenna was sitting on, watching Damon with distaste.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Stefan and Alaric were still speaking.

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked.

"I learned just recently" Alaric answered. "What about your brother and your sister, and your, uh... best friend?"

"Damon and Isabella are vampires, yes." Stefan answered. "Best friend is a vampire to. You've met them?"

"I met Isabella and Damon." Alaric answered. "Who do you think killed my wife?"

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I witnessed it." Alaric answered.

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan told him.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric told him.

"I thought you just said that Damon-" Stefan started.

"Yeah, I saw him draining the life out of her." Alaric told him. "He must have heard me coming. He just... disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

"Damon can never know why you're here." Stefan told him. "He'll kill you without blinking."

"I can take care of myself." Alaric told him.

Stefan scoffed. "No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Damon placed something at the dinner table, heading back into the kitchen.

Emma was carrying plates toward the table.

Damon deliberately bumped into her. "Whoa. Mm."

Emma smiled in annoyance, shaking her head, continuing on past Damon to place the plates at the table. "Seriously?"

"What?" Damon asked.

"You know what." Emma told him. "That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the... sink." Damon told her. Emma looked at Damon, smiling a small smile, shaking her head, scoffing. Damon stood at the stove, stirring a boiling pot of water. "Speaking of Stefan and Evelyn, where are they? They are missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. And where did Izzy run off to?"

"Out to the porch." Emma answered, placing dinnerware on the table. "She said she needed some air." Damon looked down, nodding slightly for a moment. Emma noticed his expression. "Is that guilt I see?"

Damon looked up. "What?" He scoffed. "No. Guilt is for the weak." Emma tilted her head at him, unconvinced. Damon changed the subject. "Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Emma asked.

"This renewed sense of family." Damon answered, taking the spoon out of the pot, tasting the sauce. "Can I trust them?"

Emma looked at him boldly. "Yes, you can trust them."

Emma walked to the table, placing the napkins down.

Damon rushed toward her.

Emma turned to face him.

"Can I trust them?" Damon asked.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon." Emma told him. "It's not going to work."

Damon looked at her in confusion. "I'm not compelling you. I just want want you to answer me. Honestly."

Emma nodded. "Of course you can. And if you don't believe me, then one of the people that are involved in this is sitting right there outside."

Emma walked away, leaving Damon alone.

Damon seemed lost in thought.

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Isabella and Elizabeth are standing in the lawn, looking forward warily.

Giuseppe and Katherine were playing croquet.

"You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine told him. "I would never cheat."

Katherine hit the small ball with the mallet, making the ball roll through the bridge.

Giuseppe sighed.

Katherine giggled.

Giuseppe looked toward Elizabeth and Isabella . "I'm losing over here. Again!"

Isabella and Elizabeth forced themselves to smile.

Several yards away, Stefan and Damon were watching.

Giuseppe took his turn at the game.

Katherine curtsied to Damon and Stefan.

Damon and Stefan stopped walking to observe the game.

"Their good." Damon told him. "I almost believe they genuinely like him."

"Perhaps they do." Stefan told him.

Damon scoffed. "They know Father would have them killed if he knew the truth."

"Not if we talk to him, explained how we feel." Stefan told him. "He could help us keep her safe."

Damon turned to face Stefan. "Have you gone mad? No. No, Father would drive the stake in her himself."

"That's not true." Stefan told him. "We can trust him."

"No, no, not with this." Damon told him. "Please promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."

Damon gripped Stefan's shoulder.

Katherine and Elizabeth watched them from across the garden, their smiles faltering.

Isabella turned around to follow their gaze to her brothers.

Stefan looked at Damon. "I promise."

The brothers looked toward Katherine, Elizabeth and Isabella, smiling forced smiles.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Porch**

Isabella was sitting on the porch swing, letting herself swing slowly, barely back and forth. The chain squeaked only slightly as she did. She looked down.

Damon walked out of the house, approaching her, hesitating before sitting next to her.

Isabella and Damon didn't move, didn't speak, didn't look at each other for a long moment, looking ahead.

Damon was the one to break the silence. "You know I don't trust you. I killed Zach. You want revenge. Or you want me dead."

"Hmm." Isabella hummed.

Isabella stood, walking toward the porch railing, leaning forward against it.

"Eve also told me that you decided to give up on trying to kill me or wishing for me to die as long as I got what was coming to me, whether you were the one to deliver it or not." Damon told her. "So I don't know if this is just another trick, but I do know that you rarely lie. So tell me." He stood. "Are Stefan, Emma and Elena telling me the truth? Are they telling Evelyn the truth?" He stood a foot away from Isabella, looking off into the night, neither of them looking at each other. "Can I trust them?" He looked at Isabella. "Can I trust you?"

Isabella looked at Damon. "Here's what I can tell you. I know you wouldn't trust me even if I told you that you could. But Emma, Elena and Stefan... those are three people that you should be able to trust." Damon nodded slowly. "You know that Evelyn isn't lying, because Elizabeth is her best friend, and she still wants to free her from the tomb. And you should believe that your brother is willing to do anything to make you and his friend happy. You should trust him."

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon told her. "He broke that trust."

"And you have broken many of ours." Isabella replied.

"I just want her back." Damon told her. "I'm sure you can understand that. I know you wouldn't believe me even if I told you that I was sorry for what I did to Zach, but I know that you want him back."

"Even though this is completely different, yes, I can understand that you would do anything to bring her back." Isabella told him.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon told her, walking away toward the front door, inside.

Isabella looked unaffected, numb at the threat, looking down, being left alone on the porch.

...

 **Motel - Outside**

Anna walked out of her motel room, closing the door behind her, locking it.

Someone was watching her from across the street.

Anna walked toward her car, getting inside, driving away.

Evelyn was the one revealed to be the one that had been watching her, smirking, scoffing, shaking her head. "I knew it."

...

 **Flashback 7 - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Isabella folded her hands against her back, looking troubled, approaching the gathered horses from inside their gate. She stopped next to a pure black stallion, running her hand through its hair.

The horse neighed.

Isabella smiled.

Elizabeth was standing nearby next to one of the other horses, noticing how troubled she seemed to be. "Something wrong, Isabella?"

Isabella looked from Elizabeth to the stallion she continued to pet, sighing. "Just a little distracted is all. It's nothing to worry about, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stepped closer to her, leaning against the gate behind them. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Isabella sighed. "My father wants me involved in something I'd really rather not be involved with."

Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "Care to explain?"

Isabella looked at him, considering on telling him. She changed her mind, shaking her head, smiling a small smile. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

From several yards away, Katherine and Pearl were standing together, watching them.

Katherine giggled. "See, Pearl? I told you. They make the best of friends?"

"I think that Elizabeth should be careful." Pearl answered.

Elizabeth looked toward them, able to hear them. He looked at Isabella. "Katherine's seemed to take an interest of making us friends."

"Both of us whom have already made clear we only see each other as sisters at the Founder's Ball." Isabella told her smiling.

"Yes, well, when Katherine wants something, Katherine usually gets." Elizabeth told her.

Elizabeth and Isabella smiled, chuckling.

Anna and Evelyn walked toward them, smiling. "Elizabeth, come. My mother needs us both for assistance."

Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "The same goes for Pearl."

Isabella smiled.

Elizabeth, Evelyn and Anna walked away, toward Katherine and Pearl.

Isabella watched them go. She sighed, looking at the horse next to her. She seemed to get an idea, taking a step stool, placing it on the ground in front of her, stepping onto it, sitting on the horse, taking the reigns, shaking them, riding away.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Motel - Outside**

Evelyn smirked, shaking her head, walking forward.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room/Kitchen**

Damon, Jeremy and Isabella were playing the game in the living room.

"You said you had never played this thing before." Jeremy told him.

"I'm a fast learner." Damon told them, raising his eyebrows smugly. "Quick reflexes."

Jeremy's phone vibrated. He paused the game.

Jeremy ignored the call, tossing his phone aside, looking at the screen, hitting play.

"Who are you dodging?" Isabella asked.

"Anna." Jeremy answered. "She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but she can be weird."

"Pfft." Damon said. "Hot trumps weird. Trust me."

Isabella rolled her eyes, tilting her head forward, still looking at the screen and continuing to play.

Jeremy chuckled.

Damon smirked.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena, Emma and Jenna were in the kitchen, talking about Damon.

Jenna whispered to them. "He's ridiculously hot."

...

 **Living Room**

Damon was listening, smirking.

Isabella was also listening rolling her eyes.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena looked at Jenna. "Shh."

Emma looked toward Damon. "He's an ass."

...

Living Room

Damon rolled his eyes, tilting his head forward, no longer listening.

Isabella smirked.

...

 **Kitchen**

Jenna looked over the things in the kitchen. "What are you doing with this stuff?"

"I was hoping that I could find something about our birth parents." Elena answered.

Emma looked at the box. "Did you?"

Elena shook her head. "Nope."

Emma sighed in disappointment.

"Have you told Jeremy yet?" Jenna asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. We will. When the time is right."

"When will the time ever be right?" Elena asked.

No one answered.

The door bell rang.

Emma changed the subject. "That's Stefan."

...

 **Living Room**

Damon instantly looked toward the door, pausing the game, putting his controller down, standing, walking past Jeremy with Isabella following.

Jeremy started to play again.

...

 **Foyer**

Damon, Emma and Elena were standing at the door, opening it.

Stefan looked at them in confusion.

Damon looked at them impatiently. "Well?"

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Floating Vibes - Surfer Blood**

Ben and Bonnie were sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

"Admit it." Ben told her. "I can't sing."

"No." Bonnie told him. "You were great."

"Come on, I totally trashed a Metallica song." Ben told her.

"Well, first mistake." Bonnie told him. "Metallica karaoke?"

"Well, at least I could admit it." Ben told her.

"The woman with the tattoos loved you." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Pearl Jam." Ben told her.

Bonnie smiled. "Next time?"

"Yeah." Ben answered. "So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?"

"They're all doing their own thing." Bonnie answered. "Caroline and Liam are at their dad's. Emma and Elena are having family night with another family."

"Yeah, I remember." Ben told her. "All of you guys used to hang out."

"They're my best friends." Bonnie told him. "I literally can't choose which one is my favorite."

"Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't." Ben told her. "So we just kind of drifted apart."

"Oh." Bonnie told him. "We're bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way."

"That tight, huh?" Ben asked.

"We're sisters." Bonnie told him. "I mean, I'd die for them."

Ben took a drink of coffee, considering what she had said.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Damon, Stefan, Emma, Elena and Isabella were talking.

"Who took it?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know." Stefan told them.

"You know what?" Damon asked. "It's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"No." Stefan told them. "It's not him. Somebody got to it right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked.

Isabella turned her head to the window next to them, looking inside to see Jeremy playing his game inside.

Damon followed her gaze, walking toward the door.

"No." Elena told him. "Damon, leave him out of it."

"Why?" Damon asked. "What's the big deal?"

"Damon!" Emma complained.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

Everyone walked inside.

...

 **Living Room**

Jeremy continued to play.

Damon approached him, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jeremy. "So.. I heard you two found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, pausing the game.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon told him. Stefan, Emma, Elena and Isabella approached them. "Did you or Liam tell anyone else about it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Guys, did you or Liam tell anyone else other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Emma asked.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked.

"Who else did you tell?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Mm, just that girl, Anna." Jeremy answered.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."

Emma shook her head. "Wait. Who's Anna?"

"That's what I wanna find out." Damon told them. Elena's phone started to ring. She turned toward the sound of it. Damon looked at Jeremy. "How do you know her?"

Elena showed Emma the Caller ID to show her that Bonnie was calling. They both walked out of the room.

"We just know her." Jeremy told them. "We met her at the library. She was helping us with the project, and she started asking all of these questions."

Damon, Isabella and Stefan exchanged a look.

"She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy told them.

"Perfect." Damon told him. "I'll drive. Come on."

Jeremy sounded surprised yet easily agreeable. "Oh. Okay."

Jeremy and Damon stood, walking away.

...

 **Elena's Room**

Emma and Elena had Elena's phone on speaker to talk to Bonnie.

"Okay, we're alone." Elena told her. Emma closed the door. Bonnie was still in the Grill, leaning against a wall, looking toward Ben at their table, smiling. "Give us all the deets. We're dying."

"It's going great." Bonnie answered. "He's a perfect gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, huh?" Emma asked teasingly.

"I know!" Bonnie told them. "Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him."

"So why don't you?" Emma asked.

"'Cause I'm a chicken." Bonnie answered.

Emma scoffed. "You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on. Seize the day, Broom Hilda."

Bonnie laughed. "Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details."

"You better." Elena told her, hanging up. Stefan walked into the room. "Hey, where's Isabella?"

"Downstairs, keeping Jenna busy by drinking." Stefan answered.

"Oh, how I would pay a lot of money to actually see that." Emma told them. They chuckled. "Where's Damon?"

"He went to check on Jeremy's friend, Anna, to see if there's anything there." Stefan answered.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Elena asked. "If he gets the journal before we do-"

Stefan shook his head, holding up a stack of folded papers. "Doesn't matter."

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"A copy of the journal." Stefan answered.

"How'd you get it?" Emma asked.

"Well, Mr. Saltzman had made a copy of it and then was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan told them.

Emma raised her eyebrows skeptically, unconvinced. "He was?"

"No, but I got it." Stefan told them.

Emma scoffed.

Elena smiled.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Goodbye - Elefant**

Anna walked into the Grill, seeing Jeremy leaning against a pool table. "You just couldn't live with me, huh?"

"Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick." Jeremy told her.

"Oh, funny." Anna told him sarcastically.

"Let's play." Jeremy told her.

Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table.

Damon was sitting at the bar, listening in on them, looking away, recognizing Anna.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback 8 - 1864**

 **Day - Apothecary - Outside**

It was pouring rain outside.

Evelyn, Anna and Emily were out on the front porch.

...

 **Inside**

Pearl was speaking with Katherine, Elizabeth and Damon. "The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir."

"Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Doesn't he always?" Pearl replied.

Katherine linked her arm with Damon's. "She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert."

Evelyn walked in. "She's beyond saving. We know that."

Katherine and Elizabeth chuckled.

Pearl looked at Evelyn in amusement. "Don't you have chores to do?"

Evelyn shrugged slightly.

Damon looked at them in worried confusion. "How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day."

"We are the respectable newcomers of Mystic Falls." Katherine told him. "Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us."

Evelyn looked at Damon skeptically. "Not unless a human tells them."

Damon returned the look. "I'd sooner die."

"And soon enough, you will." Katherine told him, kissing him. She looked at Evelyn. "Don't mind Evelyn. She just has a tendency to be a little overprotective with Elizabeth."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

Anna walked in. "Mrs. Fell is approaching."

"Thank you, Annabelle." Pearl told her, walking closer, wrapping her arms around Anna.

Anna smiled, laughing.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - The Grill**

Damon looked toward Anna, realizing who she was.

Anna smiled, laughing, playing a game with Jeremy.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Stefan, Emma and Elena were reading through parts of the copied pages of the Gilbert Journal.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Emma told them. "'The Fell family believed that it would be I, not them, that protected the witch's spell book, but I feared that she would haunt me from the here-after. They mocked my fear. But it was Giuseppe Salvatore...'"

Emma looked at Stefan.

Elena stood. "Is that your father?"

Stefan nodded, sitting next to Emma on the window seat, reading. "'But it was Giuseppe Salvatore that removed my fear, saying that he would carry the secret and the book to his grave'."

Stefan looked up from the pages in confusion.

...

 **Flashback 9 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Study**

Giuseppe was in his study, writing in his journal.

Stefan stood in the doorway, knocking on the door.

Giuseppe looked up, placing his journal down. "Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan asked.

"These are the dull musing of my troubled mind." Giuseppe told him.

"A great mind." Stefan told him.

"Still." Giuseppe told him. "I will carry the real secrets with me..."

"To your grave." Stefan finished.

"And a full grave it will be." Giuseppe told him, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Stefan walked closer, sitting down in the chair. "Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?"

"I have concerns about your plan for the vampires." Stefan answered.

"And why is that?" Giuseppe asked.

"We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?" Stefan asked.

"Do you have any evidence to the contrary?" Giuseppe asked. "Do you know of any vampires?"

"No." Stefan told him. "No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently."

Giuseppe stood, pouring himself a drink. "Stefan... These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed." He handed Stefan a glass. "Those who stand with them, those who bring shame to their families, will be destroyed as well."

Giuseppe held his glass toward Stefan, clinking them.

They both drank.

Stefan looked disconcerted.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Stefan realized something. "I know where it is."

Emma and Elena looked at Stefan exchanging a look with each other, impressed with his quick discovery.

...

 **Motel Room**

Evelyn was on the phone, searching through the things, looking for clues as to how long Anna had been in town.

Damon's voice was on the other line. "Anna's in town. You know, your sister."

"A, Elizabeth was our friend." Evelyn told him. "B, I know. I saw her at the dance last night."

"And you're waiting until now to tell me this?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Neutral bestie, remember?" Evelyn asked. "I do what I want, and I don't take sides unless it absolutely requires it."

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

"Where do you think?" Evelyn asked, looking around Anna's empty motel room, hearing the door open, turning to face it.

Damon was there, hanging up. "Good."

Evelyn hung up. "How'd you find out about Anna?"

"Through Jeremy." Damon answered.

"That must've been interesting." Evelyn told him.

"It was." Damon told her.

They both heard someone at the door.

The door opened.

Anna walked in.

Evelyn and Damon had disappeared.

Anna closed the door.

Evelyn was standing there, grabbing Anna's throat, pushing her into the wall.

Anna grabbed Evelyn's throat.

Both of them groaned in pain as they tightly held onto the other's throat.

Evelyn coughed. "Okay, I give. You win. Okay." They both let go. Damon walked into view. Evelyn held her throat, looking at Anna, impressed. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

Anna tried to catch her breath. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

There was a moment of silence.

Evelyn and Anna smiled, wrapping their arms around each other.

Damon watched them.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Stefan, Emma, Elena and Isabella stood next to Giuseppe's grave.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan answered.

"Are you sure the grimoire is in there with him?" Isabella asked.

"Sure as I can be." Stefan answered.

Isabella exhaled. "Great."

Stefan looked them over. "Guys... I can do this on my own."

"We said we would do whatever we can to help." Emma told him.

"I know, and I appreciate that, but-" Stefan started.

"This town is our home, Stefan." Emma told him. "Our friends and family are here. We don't want that tomb open anymore than you do."

Stefan looked at Isabella.

"You already know my reasons." Isabella told him. "I told them to you this morning, and I don't like to repeat myself."

Stefan nodded, handing each of them a shovel.

There was a long moment of hesitation.

Stefan and Isabella exchanged a look.

Elena noticed. "Are you okay?"

"We're about to dig into our father's grave." Isabella told them. "It's too surreal to even think about."

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Elena told them.

Stefan and Isabella looked at each other.

...

 **Flashback 10 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Katherine was sitting at her vanity, examining the crystal Emily had given her.

Stefan watched her from the bed. "What is that?"

"A gift." Katherine answered.

"From Damon?" Stefan asked.

"From, Emily, actually." Katherine answered. "And when will you stop worrying about Damon?"

Katherine stood, walking over to Stefan, placing a shawl around her shoulders.

"I want you all to myself." Stefan told her.

"Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." Katherine told him.

"And why is that?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm spoiled." Katherine answered.

"Yes, you are." Stefan agreed.

Katherine inched closer, lying him back on the bed. "And selfish." She straddled him. "And because I can do this." She ran her hand up Stefan's chest, kissing his stomach. "And this." She kissed up Stefan's chest. Stefan closed his eyes, sighing. Katherine kissed Stefan's neck, inching her face closer to his. "And this."

Katherine transformed, biting Stefan's neck, holding him down, making him groan in pain. She started to gasp for air, pulling away from him.

Stefan sat up, looking at Katherine worriedly. "What? What?"

"Vervain." Katherine answered

"What?" Stefan asked. Katherine fell to the floor, gasping, choking. Stefan knelt next to her, placing a hand on either of her cheeks. "Katherine! Katherine!"

Giuseppe walked into the room.

Stefan looked at his father in shock.

"Go get the sheriff." Giuseppe told him. "Tell him we have a vampire."

"What?" Stefan asked. "No!"

"Do as I say, son!" Giuseppe told him. "Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her."

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"Your sympathy for their plight." Giuseppe answered. "I didn't raise my children to be so weak." He tossed a shirt to Stefan. "The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!"

Stefan hesitated, looking at Katherine. He stood, running out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakened Katherine.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Stefan, Isabella, Emma and Elena started to dig up the grave of Giuseppe Salvatore.

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna put her bag on the counter, sitting down, looking at Evelyn and Damon.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna answered.

"And you didn't bother giving your sister here a call?" Evelyn asked, falling back into a chair, propping her feet up on the bed in front of her.

Anna didn't answer, smirking.

"See, that's the other thing I'm confused about." Damon told them, looking between them. "Since when were you two so close?"

"Well, someone had to be there for her when our mother got captured and put into the tomb." Evelyn told him.

"Thanks to you, by the way." Anna told him.

Evelyn looked at Anna. "How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna answered. "And Elizabeth was closer to Emily than the rest of us. She trusted her because she didn't kill and because she was a witch. She told her things that she told me."

Damon stepped closer to her. "So, if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?"

Anna stood, walking around Damon. "I like to use others to do my dirty work."

Evelyn lowered her feet to the floor, realizing something, leaning forward. "Like Logan Fell?" Anna raised her eyebrows in an answer. "Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot Damon. Repeatedly. On more than one occasion. And then he targeted Isabella to get to us. I'm upset that he died before I had the chance to kill him."

"Logan was an idiot." Anna told them.

Evelyn nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass." Anna explained. "I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What'd you want with the Fell Journal?" Evelyn asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book." Anna answered. "I was wrong."

Anna nodded, pulling out the Lockwood Journal. "According to the Fell Journal, Honoria gave it to George." She held the Lockwood Journal up for them to see. "According to the Lockwood Journal, George gave it Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She walked to the counter, opening her bag, pulling out the Gilbert Journal, turning to face them. "He gave it to your guys' father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asked.

"'Cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna answered, flipping the journal to a page, handing it to Damon to read.

"Hmm." Damon hummed, closing the journal, placing it on the counter. "Sorry. I work alone."

Damon turned around, walking out of the motel, leaving.

Anna looked at Evelyn. "So you help me, then."

"I don't care about Katherine." Evelyn told her. "She can rot in hell for all I care. And, Anna, I want to help you free your mother and Elizabeth. I swear, I do. But there are 25 other vampires in there that are starving and having a town that's responsible for getting them locked up at their disposal and every quenching thirst. So, unless you have got a way to just get out Elizabeth, Katherine and Pearl out, and only them, then we don't have a deal."

"You were willing to work with Stefan and Damon to get them out, willing to take that risk." Anna told her.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Evelyn told her, standing looking at Anna sympathetically. "I really am. But I can't help you."

Evelyn walked toward the door.

Anna turned to face her. "I bet I can find the right circumstances to convince you to work with me. And Stefan, and Damon."

Evelyn looked at Anna, smirking without humor. "Try me."

Evelyn turned around, walking out of the motel room, closing the door behind her.

Anna sighed, considering what to do next.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Stellar - Experiment Aircraft**

Ben approached Bonnie, the pair getting ready to leave. "Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?"

Bonnie smiled. "This."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, kissing him.

 **(Song Ends)**

Bonnie felt the familiar feeling of touching a vampire for the first time, the same feeling she had gotten from Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella, pulling away abruptly, looking at Ben in fear.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

Bonnie pretended nothing was wrong. "Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that."

"I didn't mind." Ben told her.

Bonnie chuckled. "You know, I'm starting to get tired."

"Do you want to go?" Ben asked.

"I was going to say, 'Let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy'." Bonnie told him.

"Hmm." Ben hummed. "Like what?"

"Like anything." Bonnie told him.

"Okay." Ben agreed.

"I'm going to run to the restroom." Bonnie told him.

"Okay." Ben told her.

"All right." Bonnie told him.

Ben sat down at the table.

 **(Song Stellar - Experiment Aircraft Resumes)**

Bonnie took her jacket off, walking toward the restroom.

Ben smirked knowingly.

Bonnie looked at Ben, quickening her pace, looking back to make sure he wasn't following her. She looked forward, still walking quickly.

Ben appeared in front of her, transformed.

Bonnie gasped, opening her mouth to scream.

Ben covered her mouth, pulling her into the restroom without anyone noticing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Emma and Elena stood above ground.

Stefan and Isabella were in the grave below, digging.

Elena shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked.

Elena sighed. "Not many girls can say they've done this."

Emma scoffed, twirling the shovel in her hand. "Well, we can."

Isabella brushed her hands off against her pants. "Speaking of girls..." She looked up at Emma and Elena. "Feel like helping one out of a grave?"

Emma and Elena, taking each of Isabella's hands, helping her out of the grave.

Stefan's shovel hit something solid.

Emma, Isabella and Elena looked down into the grave.

Stefan looked at them.

Elena shone the flashlight down into the hole.

All of them waited to see what was on the inside.

Stefan moved the dirt away to reveal the coffin, tossing the shovel aside next to the fire, kneeling to the grave, brushing the dirt away, finding the door, opening it.

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

Stefan continued to open the coffin, revealing Giuseppe's skeleton and Emily's grimoire. He grabbed the book, pulling it out of the coffin, closing the door. He stood, looking up at the girls sadly, lying the grimoire on the ground level in front of them, untying the string.

Emma, Isabella and Elena knelt to the ground to get a closer look.

Stefan opened the grimoire.

Elena shone the flashlight onto it so they could see.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice asked. Elena jumped, standing, turning toward Damon, pointing the flashlight at him. Damon pressed his lips together, looking betrayed. Emma looked only slightly guilty. Stefan and Isabella looked at him numbly, not showing a reaction. "Well. This is an interesting turn in events."

...

Stefan was now standing in front of the girls, facing Damon. "I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Damon told him. "For thinking for a second that I could trust you."

Stefan scoffed. "You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and was planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one that I can count on is _me._ " Damon told him. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." He looked at Emma and Isabella. "But you. You both had me fooled." Emma looked at him with slight guilt. Isabella didn't show a reaction, careful to keep her expression clear of emotion. Damon looked at Stefan. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that, I'll rip Elena's heart out."

Elena stepped further back, behind Emma, in front of Isabella.

"You won't kill her." Stefan told him calmly.

Damon raised his eyebrows, nodding.

Stefan shook his head.

Damon rushed around Elena, Stefan and Isabella, grabbing Emma from behind, startling her, his arm around her throat. "I'll do one better." He bit his wrist, feeding Emma his blood. Emma struggled as hard as she could, her words of protests muffled by his wrist. Isabella and Elena turned to face them, gasping, backing away. Stefan stepped closer worriedly. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping Emma's neck, and you, Isabella, Evelyn and I will have a new vampire friend. The end of the Salvatores. And which means you break your promise on not letting her die, and making Isabella break hers on keeping her safe from everything, including me. And you know how angry Izzy can get if someone makes her break her promises, and how well she can hold a grudge." Damon took his wrist away from Emma's mouth, looking at her. "But I don't know if she cares, now that you've betrayed her just like you betrayed me."

"Let her go first." Stefan told him.

Damon shook his head. "The book."

"I'm not giving this to you until she is standing next to us." Stefan told him.

"The problem is, I no longer trust that you will give it back." Damon told him.

"You just did the one thing that ensures I will." Stefan told him. There was a long moment of silence. Damon continued to hold Emma in a choke hold, nodding to Stefan. "Okay."

Stefan slowly, carefully placed the book on the ground, reaching toward Emma.

Elena stood back, watching with terror, wondering what was going to happen.

Damon looked as if he wasn't going to let Emma go, slowly pulling his arm away from her.

Emma slowly, carefully edged to the side of the grave, jumping over it, toward the others.

Stefan laid his hands on Emma's shoulders, leading her away.

Isabella and Elena looked at Damon, terrified, following Stefan and Emma out of the woods.

Damon watched them go, picking up the grimoire, looking into the grave of his father.

...

 **Flashback 11 - 1864**

 **Night - Town**

A group of men walked across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons.

Jonathan was at the head of the group, having the Gilbert watch in hand.

"Make sure the two of you stick together." One man said.

"Go and check those woods over there." Another man told them.

The men continued to talk to each others and give orders.

...

 **Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Giuseppe watched the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine's head.

The sheriff and another man picked Katherine up, carrying her off.

Damon ran into the room. "No! Don't take her!"

Giuseppe grabbed Damon, pushing him against the wall.

Damon struggled against him.

The two men carrying Katherine walked out of the room, leaving.

As they were leaving, Katherine looked at Damon, too weak to do anything.

Isabella stood in the hallway, watching them take Katherine in absolute confusion, too stunned and frightened to move.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer?" Giuseppe demanded. "You'll be killed alone with them!"

Damon grabbed his father by his shoulders, making eye contact angrily. "Then let me be killed!"

Isabella watched hopelessly.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Damon looked into Giuseppe's grave for a moment longer, having the grimoire in hand, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma, Stefan, Elena and Isabella walked into the room.

Elena looked at Emma. "I don't want you staying alone. Not after what just happened. I'm staying here. We can sleep in here."

Emma nodded. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." Elena told her.

Emma sat down on her bed, holding her head. "I got a major headache." Elena nodded, turning around, walking into the bathroom, looking through drawers and cabinets. Stefan sat on Emma's bed. Emma looked at Stefan. "Is my head supposed to hurt like this?"

"No, you'll be fine." Stefan told her. "It was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow."

Emma sighed, holding her head.

Elena walked into the room. "Aspirin must be downstairs." She sat next to Emma on her bed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Emma told her.

Elena looked at Stefan. "Are you okay?"

"Damon was right." Stefan told them. "This is, uh... This is my fault."

...

 **Flashback 12 - 1864**

 **Night - Town**

Two men carried Katherine to a carriage, placing her inside.

Damon ran toward them.

Stefan managed to catch up with Damon, putting his arm in front of him to stop him. "Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back."

Isabella was close behind them, running toward them.

Damon violently shoved Stefan. "Help me? Don't you think that you've dome enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!"

"I didn't think this would happen." Stefan told him.

Damon tried to push Stefan once more.

Isabella stood next to them. She placed a hand on either of their chests to keep them apart. "Please, stop, before you're both killed too."

They watched the carriage driving away with Katherine and Elizabeth inside.

Damon looked hatefully at Stefan. "You did this. This is your fault."

"Damon, wait." Isabella told him. Damon turned around, running away. Isabella took a step after him worriedly. "Damon!"

Isabella considered following him, but let him go.

Stefan was overcome with guilt.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Stefan was explaining to the girls. "I put my faith in my father. But Damon put his faith in me. And I destroyed that. Isabella had no idea what was going on until it was too late. She didn't know who to put her faith to." Elena took his hand in her own. "This is my fault."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Isabella told him.

Elena nodded in agreement. "Don't forget that."

Stefan nodded. "I should find Evelyn before she learns what we did today from Damon. If she finds out like this, it will only make things worse. I will be back."

Isabella nodded. "Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Stefan nodded, walking out of the room, leaving.

Emma groaned quietly in pain, holding her head.

Isabella smiled a small smile. "I'm gonna get you that Aspirin. Okay?"

"Mm." Emma hummed, waving her away.

Isabella chuckled at the reaction, turning around, walking out of the room, leaving.

Emma laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"Mm..." Emma trailed off, sounding as if she was about to say yes. "No."

Elena smiled a small smile.

...

 **Kitchen**

Isabella walked into the kitchen to see Jenna and Jeremy.

"Oh, hey." Jenna told her. "Is Emma okay? She looked a little weird when you guys came in."

"Yeah, she's fine." Isabella answered. "Just a headache. Do you have any Aspirin?"

"Yeah." Jenna answered, standing, walking away to get it.

Jeremy walked into view. "Oh, hey, Isabella." He looked in the living room to see it empty. "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Isabella asked.

"Jeremy has a friend over." Jenna told her.

"Anna." Jeremy elaborated.

"The Anna we were talking about earlier?" Isabella asked.

"Yep." Jeremy answered.

Isabella smiled a small smile. "Moving on and letting go, huh?"

Jeremy groaned. "Oh. Do not start."

Isabella smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Evelyn was taking off her jacket, turning to face the door as someone walked in. "Had a busy day today, huh?"

"Look who's talking." Stefan replied. Evelyn smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for a blast from the past." Evelyn answered. "As in, 1864 past. My sister, Anna. She's trying to open the tomb to let Elizabeth and our mother Pearl out." She turned to face Stefan knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Which means she's doing the exact opposite of what you're trying to do."

Stefan looked at her in confusion. "You knew this whole time?"

Evelyn nodded. "I knew this whole time."

Stefan shook his head. "How did you find out?"

Evelyn scoffed. "How stupid do you think I am? Stefan, you would never agree to letting Katherine out of the room, and not even Elizabeth, when there were so many other lives on the line. I know that you were lying, and I know that you have Isabella, Emma and Elena lie to us, too, but I don't care, because you're trying to save the lives of everybody else in the town something Elizabeth would agree with."

Stefan exhaled. "Wow. Okay. So, what you're telling me is that I never had to lie to you at all?"

"Your words." Evelyn told him. "Not mine."

Evelyn turned away, pouring herself a drink.

Stefan seemed to realize something. "Wait. Anna. As in Jeremy's Anna?"

"As far as I know of?" Evelyn asked. "Yes."

Evelyn seemed lost in thought, taking a drink.

...

 **Flashback 13 - 1864**

 **Night - Town**

Pearl was watching the chaos unfold around her.

Elizabeth, Evelyn and Anna approached her, worried.

"What's happening?" Evelyn answered.

"Annabelle, Evelyn get Emily." Pearl told her. "Stay hidden. Elizabeth , help me gather the horses. Help me get us out of here."

Elizabeth nodded.

Anna and Evelyn walked away to get Emily.

Stefan and Isabella were nearby, watching Pearl and Elizabeth as they ran across the field toward the horses, untying the horses' reins from their posts.

Jonathan ran toward them. "Pearl!"

Elizabeth stayed further back from them.

"Jonathan." Pearl told him.

"Do you see all this?" Jonathan asked. "The town's gone mad rounding up the demons." Pearl walked toward him. Jonathan smiled. The Gilbert watch's needle started to spin, pointing at Pearl. Jonathan heard the needle move, looking from the needle to Pearl. "You?"

"Jonathan, please." Pearl told him. "I beg you."

Jonathan was completely stunned.

Anna and Evelyn saw the event unfolding, trying to rush toward them.

Evelyn held Anna back.

Elizabeth approached, pulling Pearl away. "Pearl, we have to go."

"I've got two others over here!" Jonathan called.

Pearl took Elizabeth's hand, rushing away.

Another man shot Pearl, making her fall.

Anna screamed, trying to run toward them. "Mother!"

Evelyn covered Anna's mouth. "Shh, shh!"

Elizabeth turned back to Pearl, trying to help her stand.

Another man shot Elizabeth through her chest. The bullet seemed to be laced with vervain, burning her skin and wound, making her weak, falling to the ground.

Anna struggled against Evelyn more fiercely, crying. "Elizabeth!"

Stefan and Isabella were still watching.

Isabella started to run forward. "No! Elizabeth!"

Stefan held Elizabeth back. "Isabella, no. Shh. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Jonathan and the other men ran toward Pearl and Elizabeth, muzzling them.

"Jonathan, this way!" A man called.

Isabella started to cry, unable to watch, burying her head into her brother's chest. The support from her brother seemed to be all that was keeping her standing.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Isabella comfortingly, her pain being enough to hurt him.

Jonathan and the other men drug a struggling Pearl and Elizabeth across the grass toward the carriage where they were restraining Katherine.

Evelyn was still restraining Anna. "Shh! It'll be all right. We're going to see them again. Emily already knows how to protect them. She's going to protect them."

Evelyn removed her hand from Anna's mouth.

Anna continued to cry silently.

Isabella pulled away from Stefan, crying silently.

Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to get them back. Okay? Katherine, Elizabeth... All of them. Okay?"

Isabella nodded.

Stefan and Isabella looked toward Emily, Evelyn and Anna.

Emily nodded toward them.

Anna looked at them, just as despaired and frightened as Isabella was.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Evelyn and Stefan were still talking.

"You know, there is probably not a day goes by that I don't think about that night." Evelyn told him.

"Well, it's the night that I died and you lost your best friend." Stefan told her. "It would be weird if there was a day that went by that you didn't."

Evelyn smirked, tilting her head in acknowledgement. "I'm not mad at you, Stefan. I'm not mad at Isabella. I want Elizabeth and my mother out, yes, but I'm not willing to risk the lives of 3000 people." Stefan nodded understandingly. Evelyn looked at him curiously. "Where is Izzy?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Isabella walked into the room with the bottle of Aspirin. "Hey, Emma, got the Aspirin for you..." She stopped walking, looking around the room in confusion. "Guys?" Elena and Emma had disappeared. "Emma? Elena?"

Isabella looked around, realizing that she was the only one in the room, and that someone had taken them, instantly worried.


	15. Fool Me Once

**Day One**

 **Morning - Another Motel**

In a different motel room from the one that Anna and Ben had resided in before, Elena and Emma were both lying on the beds, asleep.

Ben was sleeping in the car closest to the door, sleeping.

Emma groggily woke. She saw Ben sitting in the chair, remaining as quiet as possible, sitting up warily, looking around. She saw Elena on the bed next to her, looking toward Ben, carefully standing, stepping closer, shaking Elena's shoulder, waking her.

Elena looked around frantically, gasping, about to speak.

Emma put a finger to her lips, pointing toward Ben.

Elena followed her gaze, looking at Emma , nodding, mouthing her words. 'How do we get out of here?'

Emma looked from Ben to the door, estimating if they could make it without waking him. She looked at Elena, nodding to the door.

Elena nodded, quietly sliding off of the bed.

Emma stepped over Ben's outstretched leg, slowly backing toward the door, keeping an eye on Ben.

Elena followed, walking past Emma to the door, unlocking the dead bolt on the door.

Emma continued to watch Ben to make sure he didn't wake.

Elena turned the lock on the door, patting Nicola on the shoulder.

Emma turned to face Elena, nodding.

Elena prepared to open the door.

They heard Ben's voice. "I wouldn't." Elena gasped, both she and Emma turning to face him. Ben inched closer, compelling Elena. "Don't try to escape." He compelled Emma. "Don't even move." He looked between them. "Do you understand?"

Emma and Elena spoke together. "I understand."

Ben scoffed, backing away, turning around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge.

Emma turned quickly toward the door, opening it instantly, running outside.

Anna was standing there, pulling Emma back inside forcefully.

Ben restrained Elena from behind so she wouldn't try to escape.

Anna glared at Ben. "Seriously?"

"I told them not move." Ben told her. "I did that eye thing you taught me."

Ben let go of Elena.

Anna pushed Emma into Ben's arms. "But forgot the lesson about vervain." Ben restrained Emma. Emma struggled fiercely. Anna looked at Elena. "She's dating a vampire." She looked at Emma. "And she's related to her, Ben. Duh."

"Who are you?" Elena demanded. Emma continued to struggle against Ben's hold. Ben held her tighter. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter?" Anna asked, opening the bathroom door, pushing Elena inside, closing the door, locking it. She turned to Ben and Emma. "Let her go."

Ben let go of Emma.

Emma instantly stepped away from him with annoyance and hatred.

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena flipped the light switch on, calmly searching the room for another exit. She looked toward the bathtub to see Bonnie lying inside, unconscious. She instantly knelt next to her. "Bonnie?" She lifted Bonnie's head. "Oh, my God!"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn were in the middle of talking.

Evelyn was frantically worried.

Stefan appeared to be concealing his emotions.

Evelyn was angry. "When I find Anna, I am going to rip her head off."

Damon walked in. "What happened to the two of you being sisters?"

"That was before I found out that she took Elena and Emma." Evelyn told him. Damon looked at them in confusion. "I already checked the place that Anna had been last night. They cleared out and took off."

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, we've been searching." Stefan told him. "What if your blood hasn't passed out of Emma's system?"

"Well, then, at least we know we'll see her again." Damon told them.

"Please." Isabella told him. "What do you know? Please, just help us find them."

"Nope." Damon told her. "You can go home. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you." Stefan told him. "There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Damon pretended to be interested. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine and Elizabeth got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon told him.

"So, please, just tell us what you know." Evelyn told him.

"Huh." Damon told them.

"It's Emma and Elena, Damon." Isabella told him. "They could be out of town by now. So, please, just help us find them."

Damon stepped closer. "I mean this sincerely." He looked at Isabella and Evelyn. "I wish Elena no harm, because if she dies, there will be no coming back." He looked at Stefan. "But I hope Emma dies, because turning into a vampire will be worse than death for her."

Damon walked past them, leaving the room.

...

 **Motel Room**

Emma was looking at Anna and Ben impatiently. "Why the hell are we here?"

"Well, you both are here for the witch to cooperate." Ben answered. "And to have leverage over Stefan."

Anna pointed at Emma. "And you're here to get to Stefan, Evelyn and Damon, to have leverage over them so that they'll have to work with us."

Emma scoffed, looking from Ben to Anna. "Damon? You know we hate each other, right?"

"Oh, really?" Anna asked. "Then why hasn't he killed you yet?"

"I don't know." Emma told them.

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena wet a cloth in the sink, placing it on Bonnie's forehead.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, you're okay." Elena told her in relief.

"My head..." Bonnie trailed off in pain.

"Come here." Elena told her, helping Bonnie sit up.

Bonnie seemed to remember what had happened. "Oh, my God. Ben is a-"

"Shh." Elena told her, pointing from her ear to the door. "They can hear you."

Elena stood, turning on the tap, kneeling back down next to Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid." Bonnie told her.

"No, he had all of us fooled." Elena told her.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. "Why are we here?"

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Elena told her.

"Spell book?" Bonnie repeated.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." Elena explained.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this." Elena answered.

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." Elena told her.

"No way!" Bonnie told her.

"I know." Elena told her.

The door suddenly opened.

Bonnie and Elena looked at the door.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders protectively.

Ben walked in, pulling Emma in by her arm, walking over to the sink, turning the tap off.

Emma struggled. "Let go."

Ben smiled, pulling her closer, getting her to stop struggling.

"You're wasting your time." Bonnie told him. "I'm not going to help you."

Ben let Emma go, leaning closer, grabbing Elena, holding her close. "That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." He pushed Elena out of the bathroom. "She wants to talk to you."

Emma tried to walk out.

Ben stepped in her way, closing the door behind him.

Emma glared up at him.

...

 **Main Room**

Elena stumbled into the main room.

Anna was leaning against a table, looking at Elena. "Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You and Emma really are Katherine's Doppelganger. You two must have the Salvatores reeling."

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Anna." Anna answered. "Your brother may have mentioned me." She spoke the next words with girlish sarcasm. "I mean, we're, like, practically dating."

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Can't Fight It - Oh Mercy**

Jeremy and Liam were sitting together at a table, doing homework.

"What do you need help with?" Liam asked.

Jeremy read the question aloud. "'Find the solution for the generalized Abel integral equation of the second kind'."

Liam took his book. "Alright."

Tyler and Matt were standing nearby. Tyler was playing pool. Matt was busing tables.

"Ten kegs?" Tyler asked. "You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up."

"Duke's a douche." Matt told him.

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs." Tyler told them. "AKA, my new best friend." Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head. "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy told him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler told him.

Liam looked at Tyler weirdly. "You ever get bored of it?"

"Of what?" Tyler asked.

"Yourself." Liv answered.

Jeremy laughed.

Matt chuckled, starting to walk past, holding his fist toward Liam.

Liam touched his fist to Matt's as he walked by.

Tyler looked at Liam's in surprise.

Jeremy laughed.

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler told him.

Tyler walked around the pool table.

Jeremy took his book back from Jeremy, returning to his homework.

Liam smiled. "Where's Emma?"

"No clue." Jeremy told him. "Thought she was with Tyler."

"Gross." Liam told them.

"No kidding." Jeremy told her.

"Hey, Jeremy, Liam." Caroline called, walking closer, standing next to Liam, looking at Jeremy. "Where are Emma and Elena? I have been texting them and Bonnie all day about Duke's party."

"Uh, Elena went somewhere with Stefan," Jeremy told them. "I think Emma's with Isabella for some project."

Caroline sighed. "I'm so not gonna be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend. But good on Emma and Nicola."

"Who is Duke?" Jeremy asked.

"Some guy that graduated a couple years ago." Liam answered. "And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke."

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy asked.

"His real name's Bob or something." Caroline explained. "He's a total ass." Jeremy and Liam laughed. "But he buys the beer."

Caroline looked as if she got an idea, looking to Jeremy. "You know, you guys should come."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so." Jeremy told them.

"No, seriously." Caroline told them. "Everyone goes even the quite loner little brothers. Think about it."

Caroline walked away to Matt.

"Hey." Caroline told him.

"Hey." Matt told her.

"So, I have a speech." Caroline told him. "It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?"

"You wrote a speech?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered. "It's a 'you kissed me, and I don't want things to be weird' speech. It's pre-emptive."

Matt chuckled. "Pre-emptive?"

"Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts, or regrets, or were, like ooged out." Caroline told him.

"'Ooged', huh?" Matt asked.

"Can I just get on with the speech part?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "Go for it."

"So, I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us." Caroline told him. "I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause."

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?" Matt asked.

"I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here." Caroline answered.

"Got it." Matt told her.

"So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." Caroline told him.

"I'm good, but thanks." Matt told her.

"Okay." Caroline told him. "Good."

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

"So, see you for Duke's tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered, smiling, getting back to work.

Caroline laughed happily.

...

 **Grams' House - Porch**

Damon knocked on the front door.

Grams opened it. "Yes?"

"Hi, there." Damon told her. "I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie."

"She's not here." Grams told him.

"Oh, well, do you know when she-" Damon started.

"Never." Grams told him.

Damon chuckled. "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me."

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Grams told him.

"What'd I do?" Damon asked.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter." Grams told him. "You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch."

Damon took a step closer to Grams. "Step outside and say that."

Grams glared at Damon.

Damon groaned, holding his head in pain, backing away.

Grams stepped out onto the porch. "I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me."

Grams walked inside, closing the door, breathing heavily, leaning against the door behind her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna peered out of the curtain, looking outside.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena told her.

"Oh, I think she will." Anna told her.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked.

Anna looked at Elena. "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love struck idiot."

"Then what is it?" Elena asked. "Or who is it?"

"My mother and my best friend are in there." Anna answered. Elena raised her eyebrows. Anna stepped away from the window. "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then, when she got caught, so did they. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take them away."

"I'm sorry." Elena told her sincerely.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna asked. Elena nodded slightly. Anna chuckled without humor. "Yeah, I think we'll skip the more than one person in our family dead bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Elena asked impatiently.

"Leverage." Anna answered, taking out a phone. "The Salvatores always have the nicest things."

Anna walked across the room, calling someone.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Evelyn's phone rang, the Caller ID saying it was Emma calling. Evelyn answered instantly. "Em? Are you okay? Where's Elena?"

"They're fine." Anna told her. "For now."

Evelyn exhaled. "Anna."

Anna smiled. "Hey, Eve. Told you I could find the right circumstances to make you work with me."

"If you hurt her, I swear to God-" Evelyn started.

"Relax." Anna told her. "They'll both be okay as long as you tell me that you have the grimoire."

Damon walked into the room, leaning against the door frame behind Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Stefan and Isabella. "I can get it."

"Which means your bestie has it." Anna told her. "And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public Town Square in 30 minutes, so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."

Anna and Evelyn hung up.

Isabella looked at Damon.

"Go ahead." Damon told her. "Grovel again. Oh, wait, no. I don't care."

Damon walked out of the room.

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna walked toward the bathroom door, knocking twice. "I'm leaving." Ben opened the door, pushing Emma and Bonnie out into the main room. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Okay." Ben told her. "I got that." Anna walked out of the motel room, leaving. Ben pushed Bonnie onto the bed next to Elena. "Sit." He pushed Emma onto the other bed. "Behave." He turned away, taking off his jacket, looking at Bonnie. "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me." He sat down. "How long have you been a witch?"

Emma rolled her eyes, bored and impatient. "Is there anything to drink here?"

Ben stalked toward Emma. "Are you offering?" Emma looked blankly at his bad attempt to scare her. Ben seemed disappointed, nodding to the nightstand. "There's water on the night stand."

Ben stepped away.

Emma slid toward the nightstand, picking up the glass.

Bonnie looked at Emma. "Can I have a sip?"

Emma pulled the glass away from her lips, handing it to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to Ben, splashing the water over him, using magic to turn the water into flame, making him scream in pain.

Emma stood, running toward the door, opening, running outside, turning back, waiting for Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie made it to the door.

Ben put the flame out, restraining Elena before she caught up, looking angrily at Bonnie. "Come back in." Bonnie stepped away from the door. Ben looked at Emma. "You, too!" Emma stepped inside. "Shut the door."

"Don't hurt her." Bonnie told him pleadingly.

"Don't make me!" Ben replied. Emma closed the door. "Lock it!"

Emma hesitated, locking the door.

Elena tilted her head back against Ben in disappointment, knowing that they had been so close to getting out.

...

 **Town Square**

Jeremy and Liam were walking out of the Grill, seeing Anna.

"Oh, look." Liam told him amused. "The girl who ditched you at your own house."

"She was probably scared off by my overprotective big sister Emma." Jeremy told him.

Liam smirked. "Ha ha."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling. "Anna! Hey!" He walked toward Anna. Liam shook his head, smiling. "Uh, what happened to you last night?"

"Sorry, I had to leave." Anna told him. "I told your sister Emma to tell you."

"I haven't seen her." Jeremy told her.

"Well, I gotta run, so..." Anna trailed off, turning to leave.

"Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"Go to what?" Anna asked.

"Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun." Jeremy told her. "I figured, you know, safety in numbers."

Anna chuckled. "So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?"

"It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there." Jeremy told her. "And not be such a-a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky, but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery."

"Oh." Anna told him. "It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you."

"Oh." Jeremy told her. "Okay. Great." Anna started to walk away. Jeremy watched her go. "Cool."

"Okay." Anna told him, glancing back.

Jeremy walked toward Liam. "I just might have a date tonight."

Jeremy and Liam walked across the square.

"Oh, okay, lover boy." Liam told him.

Jeremy chuckled.

Liam smiled. "Anyway, I'm starting to hang out with Sally again. She'll probably be there."

Jeremy smiled, pushing Liam forward.

...

 **Elsewhere**

From across the square, Anna had been watching Jeremy and Liam, sitting down on the bench behind her.

Suddenly, Damon appeared next to her, sitting on the bench. "Got a hot date, or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?"

"A party, right next to the old cemetery." Anna told him. "Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you I work alone." Damon told her.

"Yeah, so do I." Anna told him. "But you're minus a witch, and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"

"Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella will come after, you know that?" Damon asked. "For messing with Emma and Elena."

"Then they won't be too happy if I kill them when I don't get what I want." Anna told him, standing, starting to walk away.

Damon considered, making a face, sighing. "When do you want to do this?"

Anna smiled, turning around to face him, laughing. "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to love, whether if it's love for your family, or if it's love for someone else entirely. Tonight. After sundown. Meet me at the church."

Anna turned around, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Motel Room**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom, sitting on the edges.

Emma was sitting on the one closest to the door, leaning back against the wall.

Ben was pacing, looking at Bonnie. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

"Yep." Bonnie answered quietly. "We can die."

"Ah." Ben told her, chuckling. "That sucks."

The door was suddenly kicked in by an angry Evelyn, allowing the sunlight to stream in and hit Ben.

Ben started to burn in the sunlight, screaming, ducking into the shadows.

Evelyn ripped the curtains open to allow the sunlight to pour over everything in the room.

Ben started to scream as his skin burned and smoked, hiding in between the two beds for the dark safety from the sun.

"Eve." Emma told her in relief.

"Get outside." Evelyn told them. Bonnie and Elena immediately stood, running out of the room, leaving. Emma stood, hesitating. Evelyn stalked closer to Ben, glaring down on him, grabbing him by his throat, pulling him up into the sunlight, making his skin sizzle and burn, making him scream. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Ben's skin caught on fire, making him scream louder than before. "And you know I can do it." Evelyn let Ben fall to the floor into the shadows, turning to Emma. "Let's go."

Emma and Evelyn turned around, walking out of the room, leaving the door open behind them as they left.

Ben used the blanket from the bed to put out the flames on his skin.

...

 **Grams' House - Kitchen**

Bonnie and Grams were sitting at a table.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked. "Evelyn didn't even know because they had switched motels."

"Many things can fuel a witches power." Grams told her. "Worry. Anger. After Evelyn told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told her. "About all of this."

Grams smirked. "Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

Stefan, Elena, Emma, Isabella and Evelyn walked in.

"So what are we going to do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here," Stefan told them.

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"A prisoner?" Grams asked skeptically. "In my own home?" She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"We can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan explained.

"We'll protect ourselves." Grams told them.

Stefan looked away.

Emma sighed. "We need to let him have Katherine and Elizabeth back. He's not going to stop until he gets them. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No!" Isabella told her. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

Evelyn looked at Isabella. "What other choice do we have?"

Isabella sighed, looking away, knowing she was right.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Grams mused. "As much as we try to do to stay out of it." She looked at Stefan and Isabella. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and best friend and destroy the rest, with fire, then this will be all over."

Grams looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed, nodding.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Elena told them.

"He already agreed once." Emma told them.

"Yeah, and we double-crossed him." Elena told her. "So now he's angry."

Emma shook her head. "He's hurt. There's a difference." She took a deep breath. "I think I know what I have to do."

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna walked into the motel room, seeing that the door was wide open and that Bonnie, Elena and Emma were gone. "You've got to be kidding me."

Anna walked inside, looking toward Ben.

Ben was still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head. "It was Evelyn. There was nothing I could-"

Anna held her finger up. "Shut up. Stop talking." She rubbed her face, sitting down in a chair. "Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does."

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon pulled on his jacket, preparing to leave.

Emma walked in.

Damon looked at her. "I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?"

Damon picked the grimoire up.

"Evelyn." Emma explained.

"Ah, my bestie." Damon told her. "Ever the force to be reckoned with when angry."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." Emma told him.

"I doubt that." Damon told her.

Emma walked around the railing, walking down the stairs, determined and unafraid. "I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really."

"Well, at least you're honest." Damon told her. "And you're not afraid to speak your mind."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon." Emma told him. "But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And, as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested." Damon told her, starting to leave.

Emma looked at him impatiently. "Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

Damon turned to face her. "Fool me once, shame on you."

Emma seemed to get an idea, as if she had a point to prove. "Okay, when we were in Atlanta, when you took my necklace so that you could show me that you weren't gonna do anything wrong, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

Damon placed the grimoire on a table, walking toward Emma, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who's to say I didn't? Who's to say that I wasn't lying to you?"

"You didn't, and you weren't." Emma told him. "I know that. But you could have. You and I... We have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you, Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine and Elizabeth back."

Damon groaned, unconvinced. "I wish I could believe you."

Emma looked at him for a moment, slightly annoyed, unclasping her necklace, taking it off, holding it up for Damon to see. "Ask me if I'm lying now."

Emma placed the necklace down on a table, looking at Damon, raising her eyebrows, silently challenging him.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon told her.

"Then we'll deal with it." Emma told him. "She only wants her mother and Elizabeth back. She doesn't care about anyone else. And her best friend is Evelyn's and your first friend. As long as none of the other vampires get out, it's a win-win."

Damon smirked slightly at her logic, picking up Emma's necklace, putting it on, taking her hand in his own. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

Emma nodded understandingly.

Damon turned around, walking away.

Emma watched him go.

...

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery - Duke Party**

 **(Song:) Before It Gets Better - Earlimart**

Damon, Evelyn and Emma were walking through the party.

"The Duke party." Emma told them. "I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine." Damon told her.

"Stop being such an ass." Evelyn told him.

Matt and Caroline approached them.

"Evelyn." Matt told her. "Hey."

Evelyn waved awkwardly.

"Emma." Caroline told her. "Oh, my God, where have you been?"

Caroline intertwined her fingers with Matt's.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon told them.

"I wasn't talking to you," Caroline told him.

"Sure you were." Damon told her.

"We haven't met." Matt told him, offering a hand toward Damon. "I'm Matt."

"Yeah, uh, Matt, there's a reason you two haven't met." Evelyn told him, pushing Damon along. "You and I are going that way. Em, come on."

Emma looked at Matt and Caroline. "I'm sorry, guys."

Damon, Evelyn and Emma walked further into the woods, away from the party.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Elena, Bonnie, Grams and Isabella were waiting.

Stefan was climbing out of the tomb with a shovel in hand. "Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now."

Stefan placed the shovel on a rock.

Bonnie noticed the cans of gasoline. "What is that?"

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan answered, handing a flashlight to Isabella and Elena.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with Emma?" Elena asked.

"Evelyn will make sure he does." Stefan answered.

Damon, Evelyn and Emma joined the group.

Damon whistled to get their attention, continuing to walk past. "Elena. Stefan. Isabella. Witches."

Damon continued to walk down into the tomb with the grimoire.

Elena exhaled.

Evelyn and Emma stood next to Elena, Stefan and Isabella.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked.

"I just want to get this over with." Isabella told them.

Emma looked at Bonnie and Grams. "Are we ready?"

Bonnie looked at them. "I guess so."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Tyler and another guy were engaging in a beer chugging contest.

Tyler won, slamming his cup down on the ground. "Done!" Jeremy arrived to the party. Tyler saw him. "I'll be right back." He approached Jeremy. "Hey, man. Uh, you got any weed?"

"Wait." Jeremy told him. "You're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, but you won't actually ever start anything that you can't stop because of Emma, and-and now you wanna party with me?"

"Lighten up, Gilbert." Tyler told him. "I'm just asking you a question."

"Look, I don't get you, man." Jeremy told him.

"It's a party." Tyler told him. "You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it."

"I don't party anymore, and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you." Jeremy told him.

Tyler started to walk away. "No problem. Carry on, just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?"

Tyler turned around, walking away.

Jeremy turned around.

Anna appeared in front of him, startling him.

Jeremy chuckled. "Thank God."

"Weird hello, but okay." Anna told him. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing." Jeremy told her. "Nothing, just..." Anna crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Jeremy, unconvinced. "It's nothing."

"Come on." Anna told him. "Let's walk."

Jeremy and Anna walked off together, their arms around each other.

From several feet behind them, Liam was laughing with Sally, turning his head to see them, looking across the fire toward them, seemingly slightly proud.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Isabella, Damon, Emma,, Stefan, Elena and Evelyn were standing near the entryway. Damon and Stefan stood in the doorway with Emma and Elena standing behind both of them. Isabella and Evelyn were standing on either side of the doorway, leaning against the wall behind them. They watched Bonnie and Grams.

Grams lit the torches that stood all around them. "Air." She lit another. "Earth." She lit another. "Fire."

"Water." Bonnie finished, handing Grams a bottle of water.

Grams took it, pouring some on the ground onto the circle.

"That's it?" Isabella asked. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked.

"I just figured that it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Isabella told them.

Grams looked at Isabella, smiling.

Damon took a blood bag out of his pocket, unraveling it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked, shining his flashlight onto the blood bag.

Evelyn noticed it. "Hey, you took that from my private stock."

"Of course I did." Damon answered. "You and Isabella are the only ones in here who drinks from blood bags. It's for Katherine and Elizabeth. Gotta have something to get her going." He looked at Emma and Elena. "Unless you two are offering a vein to tap."

Elena looked at Damon, unamused.

Emma shook her head sarcastically.

Damon smirked, looking at Stefan and Isabella. "Admit it. You guys can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckled. Isabella smirked. "We can't wait to get rid of you."

Damon looked at Evelyn on the other side of him. "What about you, Eve?"

Evelyn smirked. "Asta la bye bye."

Damon smirked. "Hmm."

"We're ready." Bonnie told them.

They looked at Bonnie and Grams.

...

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) Every Summer - U.S. Royalty**

Jeremy was leaning against a tree.

Anna was standing in front of him. "This place is wild."

"You kinda like dead people, huh?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm strange, remember?" Anna asked. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy answered. "Yeah. This place makes me think about someone."

"A dead someone?" Anna asked.

"No." Jeremy told her. "No, just... Someone I used to know. So, uh, hey." He chuckled. "We made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?"

Anna smiled, chuckling. "Not your scene?"

Jeremy pushed away from the tree. "I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?"

 **(Song Ends)**

"I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving." Anna told him.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Anna told him. "My mom, my sister and my best friend if she wants and I are moving away."

"Oh." Jeremy said. "Uh, that's-that's a bummer."

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah." Jeremy answered.

"So, guess this is goodbye." Anna told him.

"I guess it is." Jeremy agreed. After a moment, they kissed. Anna pulled away, transforming. Jeremy looked at her in alarm. "Anna, your face!"

Anna turned away from him. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." Jeremy told her.

Ben appeared behind Jeremy, hitting his head hard enough to make him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Anna turned to face him, sighing. "You didn't have to hit him that hard?"

"Yes, I did." Ben answered, looking away.

"Grab him and let's go. I'm taking them to meet my family."

...

 **Party**

 **(Song:) Out Tonight - The Steps**

Matt was leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand.

Tyler sneaked up, swiping the beer out of his hand. "Swoop!"

"Hey." Matt complained.

Tyler took a drink. "Ah. Where's your date?"

"Who knows?" Matt asked.

"Aw, is the honeymoon over already?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe." Matt answered.

"After all that grief you gave me about liking her, I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes." Tyler told him. "At least it lasted longer than the last one."

"You have no room to talk." Matt told him.

"Whoa, boy, don't be too sure about that." Tyler told him. "Because at least I had an actual date to the dance."

"You went to a dance?" Matt asked skeptically. Tyler nodded. Matt sighed. "Look, I just-I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She-she seems like she might be a little clingy."

"Well, good." Tyler told him. "I need my boy single, anyway." He patted Matt's arm, looking off into the distance. "Oh, incoming."

Caroline approached them, smiling. "Hey! There you are."

"Here I am." Matt agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough, so I'm just gonna go get another beer." Tyler told them, walking away.

"So..." Caroline trailed off.

"So..." Matt replied.

"I have another speech." Caroline told him.

"Okay." Matt told her.

"The hand thing, with Evelyn, it was lame." Caroline told him. "Well, I was lame. And Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me." Matt looked at her in confusion. "And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "Nothing happened with me and Evelyn."

Caroline looked at him curiously. "Okay." Matt opened his mouth to speak. Caroline cut him off. "So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?"

Matt shook off his confusion, nodding. "Yeah, of course. Yeah."

Caroline smiled in relief.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Grams and Bonnie were standing in the middle of the circle of torches, facing each other, holding hands, eyes closed in concentration, chanting. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

"What are they saying?" Emma asked.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan told them.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena told them.

Bonnie and Grams continued their spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos. Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos. Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

The flames on the torches burned higher and brighter.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

Bonnie and Grams finished their spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

The door to the tomb creaked open.

Bonnie and Grams looked toward the door.

Bonnie sounded impressed. "It worked!"

"Of course it did." Grams told her.

Damon looked at Stefan. "We have some fires to build."

Stefan looked at Elena. "I'm gonna go get the gasoline. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with." Evelyn told him.

Stefan and Evelyn walked out of the chamber, up the stairs to the ground above.

Damon looked from Bonnie and Grams to Emma. "You ready?"

"What?" Elena asked. Emma nodded. Elena looked at her in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

"The only thing that I had to do for him to agree to this was that I went in with him." Emma explained.

"Why?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Bonnie and Grams. "So that they don't seal me in."

Damon took Emma's arm.

"Don't take her in." Isabella told him.

"Aw." Damon told her. He looked at Emma. "She's worried about you. I'd take that as a compliment."

"I'll bring the walls down." Grams told him.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." Damon replied. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you." Grams answered.

"Enough." Emma told them. "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

Elena shook her head. "Mm-mm. No. Emma, you're not going in there alone."

Elena grabbed a flashlight, walking forward, walking past Damon and Emma , inside the tomb, waiting for them.

Damon smirked, grabbing a torch from the circle. "May I?"

Damon walked past Emma and Elena into the tomb, leading the way.

Emma and Elena looked at Isabella, Bonnie and Grams, nodding reassuringly, following him inside.

Isabella sighed an annoyed sigh, looking up to the stone ceiling above her.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Evelyn went to get the gasoline, starting to gather the cans.

Ben appeared. "Dark down there?"

Stefan and Evelyn looked toward him.

Jeremy was unconscious on the ground at his feet.

"Thought I told you to leave." Evelyn told him.

"I considered it." Ben told her. "Then I thought, 'Screw you'."

Evelyn smirked sarcastically. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Anna appeared behind Stefan and Evelyn. "Hey, hero, sister." Evelyn and Stefan turned to face her. "I'm going down there to get my mother and best friend."

"I can't let you do that." Stefan told her.

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Emma and Elena's little brother." Anna told them. Ben knelt next to Jeremy, picking him up slightly off of the ground to prove her point. "So, you can stop me, or him. Your choice."

Stefan took a step toward Anna.

Evelyn grabbed Stefan's arms to stop him.

Anna rushed into the tomb.

Stefan and Evelyn turned to face Ben.

...

 **Tomb**

Damon led the way through the tomb with the torch lighting the way. Emma and Elena followed.

They heard whispers all around them.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"They can sense the two of you." Damon answered. Emma and Elena let that sink in. "Now, where is she?"

Damon walked away, leaving them behind.

"Damon!" Emma complained.

"Damon, this isn't funny." Elena told him.

There was no answer.

"Damon!" Emma called, turning on her flashlight, leading the way further into the tomb, trying to keep up with Damon.

Elena followed.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Anna walked into the chamber.

Isabella turned to face her.

"Hey, you're not going in there." Bonnie told her.

"You think you can stop me?" Anna asked.

"Bonnie..." Grams trailed off in warning.

Bonnie reluctantly stepped aside.

Anna grabbed a flashlight, walking inside.

Isabella looked at Grams incredulously. "Why did you let her go in?"

"Because she isn't coming out, Isabella." Grams told her. "None of them are."

Isabella looked at her in confusion. "What did you do?"

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Evelyn were still facing off with Ben.

"Do you really think she cares about you?" Stefan asked. "Hmm? You're disposable."

"I don't care." Ben told them. "She already gave me what I want."

"Are you gonna say 'eternal life'?" Evelyn asked. "You really that stupid?"

Ben took a step closer to them. "You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me."

Evelyn smirked.

Ben rushed toward Evelyn.

Evelyn held her arm out simply, using it as a clothesline to make Ben fall to the ground. "I might not feed on warm, living, breathing, human bodies, but I still drink human blood. So, that not only makes you stupid." She grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt angrily. "It also makes you wrong."

Evelyn threw Ben into a nearby tree, making him fall to the ground.

Ben stood. "Is that all you got?"

Stefan picked up the gasoline hose.

"No." Evelyn answered simply, shrugging smugly. "I got my friend, who has this."

Evelyn rushed out of the way of the hose, behind Ben.

Stefan ignited the torch, aiming the fire toward them.

Ben rushed to turn around and grab Evelyn, putting her in front of the flame to use her as a shield. Evelyn was faster and stronger than him, grabbing Ben putting him in front of the flame to use him as a shield, all while using vampire speed.

Ben was set ablaze. He screamed in agony.

Evelyn let go of him quickly, backing away.

Ben flailed around, falling to the ground, dead.

Evelyn smirked, looking toward Stefan.

...

 **Tomb**

Emma and Elena remained together in the darkness, the only light shining the way coming from Emma's flashlight.

"Damon?" Emma asked. "Damon!" They heard the continuous whispering around them. Elena was startled, falling. "Elena!" She helped Elena stand. "You okay?"

Elena nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah."

Emma's flashlight beam landed on one of the desiccated vampires. They walked around the room, seeing more and more vampires.

Elena panicked, tripping over one of the vampires, gasping in shock.

"Has anyone told you how much of a klutz you are?" Emma asked.

"You're not helping." Elena told her.

The vampire's eyes opened, transformed in hunger.

Elena screamed.

"Shh!" Emma told her. "Shh! Shh!" She helped Elena stand. "It is okay."

Elena breathed heavily.

Emma and Elena turned toward the exit.

The flashlight beam landed on Anna.

Anna stepped closer. "Actually, no, it's not."

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Stefan and Evelyn rejoined Isabella, Bonnie and Grams.

Stefan looked around. "Where are Emma and Elena?"

"Damon took them inside." Bonnie answered.

"What?" Stefan asked worriedly, running toward the tomb.

Isabella grabbed his arm to stop him. "Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

Evelyn looked at Bonnie and Grams in confused suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal." Grams told them. "It just opened the door."

"What's the seal?" Evelyn asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering." Grams told them. "This one keeps them from coming out."

"Alex and Emma are human." Stefan told them. "They can leave."

"Anna, Pearl, Elizabeth and Katherine can't." Isabella told them. She blinked. "Damon can't."

Evelyn looked at Grams. "You were never planning on breaking the seal, were you?"

"I told you." Grams told her, taking a step back to stand next to Bonnie. "I will protect my own. Alex and Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

...

 **Tomb**

Anna held a flashlight toward Emma and Elena. "You two must have a taste for it. You scream, and shriek, and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Elena tripped over a desiccated version of Pearl, falling back to the ground. Anna noticed, worried in an instant. "Mother!" She knelt to her mother's side. Emma helped Elena stand, both of them backing away. Anna looked at a desiccated version of Elizabeth a few feet away from Pearl, smiling in relief. "Elizabeth!" She stood, turning to face Emma and Elena in complete seriousness, looking at Elena. "Your boyfriend did this, you know."

"His father did." Elena corrected.

"And Jonathan Gilbert." Anna added. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that would wake them up. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but..."

Emma and Elena realized what Anna meant, turning around, running toward the exit.

Anna rushed in front of them to stop them, grabbing both of them.

"No!" Emma told her.

Anna pulled them toward Pearl and Elizabeth. She bit Elena's wrist, holding it to Pearl's lips. She bit Emma's neck, holding her head toward Elizabeth.

Pearl drank from Elena's wrist.

Elizabeth drank from Emma's neck.

Emma and Elena screamed.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Isabella, Evelyn, Stefan, Bonnie and Grams heard the echos of Emma and Elena's screams.

Stefan rushed inside the tomb.

Isabella rushed after him to stop him. "Stefan!"

"Izzy!" Evelyn told her. "Don't."

Grams put herself in between Isabella and the doorway.

Evelyn tried to pull Isabella away.

Isabella looked at Grams. "Move out of my way."

"Izzy." Evelyn told her. "Don't."

Bonnie looked at Grams. "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!"

"He made his choice!" Grams told them.

Evelyn let go of Isabella anxiously, pacing away from them, running her hands through her hair. "No."

"Here." Bonnie told them, turning away, picking up the grimoire, looking desperately at Grams. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough." Grams told her. "Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again."

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch's power." Bonnie told her. "Help me, or I'll do it alone."

Grams looked at her granddaughter worriedly.

...

 **Tomb**

Anna continued to hold Emma and Elena still so Pearl and Elizabeth could feed even while they struggled.

"No, please, don't!" Emma told her.

Anna looked at Pearl and Elizabeth. "I'm gonna get both of you out."

Stefan ran in. "Let them go!"

Stefan grabbed Anna, pushing her aside.

"No!" Anna told him.

Stefan grabbed Elena, pulling her up, pushing her toward the exit. "Go. Go." He grabbed Emma, pulling her up, pushing her toward the exit. "I'm right behind you."

Emma and Elena ran away.

Anna began to chase Emma and Elena.

Stefan stood in her way to stop her.

...

Elizabeth opened his eyes, color returning to his skin. "Anna."

Anna turned to Pearl and Elizabeth, instantly kneeling next to them, holding either of their heads, crying happily.

Pearl opened her eyes. "Annabelle."

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Emma and Elena rejoined Isabella, Evelyn, Bonnie and Grams.

"Elena, Stefan..." Isabella trailed off.

"He's right behind us." Elena told them. Stefan approached them, unable to pass through the threshold. Elena turned to face him worriedly. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay." Bonnie told them. "We'll fix it."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I can't." Stefan told them.

"Can't?" Elena repeated. "Can't what?"

"The spell's still up." Evelyn told them. "They can't get them out. Yet."

Elena looked at Stefan. "You went in there not knowing if you can come back out?" Stefan looked down. "Oh, my God."

Stefan looked up. "I heard you scream."

Emma looked at them in worried realization. "We can't leave him in there. We promised him. All of us."

Stefan nodded. "I know."

"Even if we're able to break the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams told them.

Stefan nodded, turning around, going to get Damon.

...

 **Tomb**

Damon was still searching the tomb for Katherine since he heard Elizabeth. Frustrated, he kicked the dirt on the ground. "She's not here."

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Bonnie and Grams started the spell to lower the seal. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos." Emma and Elena circled around them, watching anxiously. Evelyn waited by the entrance. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Evelyn looked around in realization. "Where's Isabella?" She realized that Isabella went into the tomb to help Stefan convince Damon to leave the tomb, turning around to look into the tomb in worry. "Isabella!"

...

 **Tomb**

Damon was still searching, looking at the blood bag in his hand.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella approached him.

"Damon." Isabella told him.

"She's not here." Damon told them.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled in anger, anguish and betrayal, throwing it into the stone wall, making the bag burst and the blood splatter over the wall and floor.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella looked at Damon worriedly.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Bonnie and Grams continued their spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos. Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

The flames on the torches burned higher and brighter.

Evelyn turned to look into the tomb. "I think it's working."

Anna walked out of the tomb, holding Pearl, helping her out of the tomb. "I just wanted my family back." She looked at Emma and Elena. "Jeremy is fine. They're outside. I won't touch them."

Anna and Pearl walked out of the tomb.

The torches began to falter.

"Bonnie, keep going!" Grams urged. She looked at Evelyn. "They better hurry."

Evelyn looked back into the tomb, her voice echoing as she yelled into the darkness. "Stefan, Elizabeth, Isabella! They can't hold it much longer!"

The torches started to extinguish themselves one by one.

Bonnie and Grams both looked faint.

Evelyn took a deep breath of realization, knowing what she had to do to save her family. She sighed in defeat, turning around, running into the tomb.

Emma looked after her worriedly. "Evelyn!"

...

 **Tomb**

Stefan Elizabeth, and Isabella were still trying to convince Damon to leave the tomb.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan told him.

"It doesn't make sense." Damon told them. "They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Elizabeth told him.

"How could she not be in here? Elizabeth was." Damon asked.

"It's not worth spending eternity down here." Isabella told him. "She's not worth it!"

"No!" Damon told them, angrily pushing them away.

They heard the approach of running footsteps, looking behind Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella to see who it was.

Evelyn appeared out of the darkness. "Damon! Please."

Isabella, Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan looked at Evelyn in surprise for a moment.

Damon walked forward, walking past them, toward the entrance of the tomb.

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Isabella followed him.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Bonnie and Grams continued their spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos. Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Bonnie gasped for air, putting her hands on her knees for balance. "Oh, my God! I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Grams told her.

Bonnie and Grams continued their spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Damon, Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Isabella walked out of the tomb.

The last of the torches extinguished itself.

Elena ran into Stefan's arms in relief.

Evelyn turned to face Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her. Elizabeth returned the embrace.

Damon stood at the entrance to the chamber, completely numb.

Emma looked toward him in sympathy.

...

 **Party**

 **(Song:) All You Do Is Talk - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

Caroline was talking to a group of friends. Among them was Liam.

Caroline looked toward Matt.

Matt was leaning against his truck.

They smiled at each other.

Liam noticed the exchange, looking at Caroline. "What are you waiting for? Go talk to him."

Caroline smiled, walking away from them, approaching Matt.

"Is this for real?" Matt asked.

"Is what for real?" Caroline asked.

"You being all cool and honest and open." Matt answered.

Caroline took a step closer. "Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind, and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up."

"I don't want to mess it up, either." Matt told her.

Matt and Caroline smiled, leaning their foreheads against each other.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb - Outside**

Stefan, Emma and Elena walked out of the tomb, running toward Jeremy as he were starting to wake up.

"Jer?" Elena asked worriedly. "Jeremy?"

"He's okay." Stefan told them. Emma and Elena knelt next to Jeremy. Jeremy groaned. "They're all right."

Damon walked out of the tomb, in despair.

Emma looked toward him for a moment, standing, walking toward him, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

...

 **Grams' House - Hallway**

Grams walked unsteadily toward her room.

Bonnie gently grabbed her arm to guide her. "Hey, let me help you."

"Oh, I'm fine." Grams told her. "You don't need to coddle me, baby."

"It was a big spell, Grams." Bonnie told her. "I could tell it took a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine." Grams told her, continuing to walk unsteadily toward her room.

Bonnie watched her go worriedly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Elena held two glasses of water and aspirin, walking toward Emma and Jeremy on Jeremy's bed, handing them to Jeremy. "How's your head?"

"Uh, it's all right." Jeremy answered. Jeremy took the remedies for pain. "I just-I wish I knew how I passed out."

Emma smiled a small smile. "It doesn't matter."

"I wouldn't be able to use an excuse, but I didn't drink that much, I swear." Jeremy told them.

"And you remember anything?" Emma asked.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy." Jeremy told them. "I just-I know how this looks. I'm sorry."

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry." Elena told him. "You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy told them.

"We've gotta head over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that either of you need?" Emma asked.

"No." Jeremy answered. "I'm just-I'm gonna crash."

"Okay, well, Jenna's here, and we'll be back soon." Emma told them.

Emma and Elena stood, walking out of the room, leaving.

Jeremy stood, walking toward the computer, Googling the word 'Vampire'.

...

 **Motel Room**

Anna and Evelyn helped Pearl into the room, turning on the light.

Damon was sitting in a chair. "You knew Katherine wasn't in there."

"You wouldn't have helped me." Anna told him meekly. Damon rushed toward them, pushing Anna to the floor, grabbing Pearl's throats. "No! No!"

"Why do you get a happy ending?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, please!" Anna told him, scrambling to stand. "You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!"

Elizabeth walked in. "The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him."

"He was obsessed with her." Pearl told him. "She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go."

Damon looked at them for a moment, believing them, letting them go.

Anna held Pearl as if she would never let go. "Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were, Damon. She didn't care." Damon looked unbelievably hurt. "Sorry."

 **(Song:) Run - Leona Lewis**

Anna and Evelyn wrapped her arms around Pearl, crying.

Damon and Elizabeth hesitantly walked out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Stefan was on the phone.

Elena's voice was on the other line. "We just got to Grams'."

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked.

Elena was in the hallway of Grams' house. "Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." Stefan told her. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, of course." Elena answered.

Stefan hung up, looking into the parlor to see Damon and Isabella sitting together on the couch, facing the fireplace. He slowly approached them, sitting on the other side of Damon. The three of them looked into the flames, staying completely silent.

Elizabeth was standing in the door frame behind them, leaning against it, watching.

None of them spoke.

...

 **Grams' House - Grams' Room**

Grams was lying on her bed, sleeping.

Bonnie walked into the room, carrying a cup of tea for her. "Here you go, Grams." She placed the tea on the nightstand, pulling the covers up over Grams. She looked down at her, getting the feeling that something was wrong. "Grams?" She sat down on the bed, starting to shake Grams. "Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams!" She realized that her grandmother was dead, starting to cry sobbing. "Emma!" She took a deep breath. "Elena!" Elena and Emma walked into the room in confusion, taking in the scene. "Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!"

Elena ran out of the room, grabbing the phone, calling 911.

Bonnie stood.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm gonna fix it." Bonnie answered. "It's okay, I can fix this!"

"Bonnie..." Emma trailed off.

Elena spoke into her phone. "Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick."

Bonnie grabbed the grimoire, flipping through the pages, trying to find to bring her Grams back.

Emma gently grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie. Bonnie."

"No!" Bonnie told her. "No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!"

"Bonnie!" Emma told her. "Bonnie! Bonnie."

Bonnie continued to cry in despair and denial.

Emma wrapped her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb**

The blood bag that Damon had thrown dripped down from the wall.

A vampire sat below the pool of blood on the wall.

The blood dripped toward him.

The vampire stood, opening the door of the tomb, weakly, unsteadily walking outside. He looked at the stone ceiling above him, finally free.


	16. A Few Good Men

**Day One**

 **Day - Woods**

A man was backpacking through the woods near the church ruins. He heard the sounds of twigs snapping, turning around.

The vampire who had walked out of the tomb appeared in front of him, still pale and thirsty.

The man was startled. "Jeez! You scared me."

"Do you know what day it is?" The vampire asked.

"Saturday." The man answered.

"And what year?" The vampire asked.

"It's 2010." The man answered. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you." The vampire told him.

"Wait, what's your name?" The man asked.

"It's Harper, sir." The vampire answered.

The man walked closer to Harper, observing him. "How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"You seem like a very nice person." Harper told him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The man asked.

Harper transformed, biting the man's neck, making him scream in pain, feeding.

...

 **Woods**

Harper had killed the man, dressed in his clothing for the modern style, patting himself down. A cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Harper took the phone out in confusion, observing it cautiously, tossing it down to the ground, turning around, walking out of the woods quickly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Elena was sitting on the porch swing, writing in her diary, on the phone, leaving a voice mail. "Hey, Bonnie, it's me, just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy." Jenna walked up onto the porch, stopping to look at Elena, taking a drink of the coffee in her hand. "Come home soon. Love you."

Elena hung up.

"What are you doing out here?" Jenna asked. "It's cold."

"Thinking, writing." Elena answered. "The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about Mom and Dad. I was wondering... you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption."

"Right." Jenna told her.

"So did you?" Elena asked. "Dig?"

Jenna looked up to the ceiling of the porch. "Come on inside. And we might wanna get Emma down here."

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Jenna sat at the table, pulling out her laptop, sitting it down.

Emma and Elena stood next to her, looking over her shoulders.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice." Jenna told them. "Records, logs, old appointment books." She pulled out a journal, opening it, showing a page to them. "I found an entry from the night you both were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Emma asked.

"Pregnant teenage runaway with a baby on the way?" Jenna asked. "Probably not. First name? Maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I Binged it." She pulled up the Internet, typing in a name in the search engine. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel." She typed in: ' **Petersons' 'Grove Hill, Virginia** '. "I found three. Two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Emma told them.

"Well, watch this." Jenna told them.

Jenna typed in: ' **Trudie Peterson' 'Grove Hill High School**.'

Jenna hit one of the options, revealing a picture, among a lot, that had two girls in it. One was brunette. The other was blonde.

The caption said: ' **Trudie Peterson and Isobel Flemming**.'

Elena smiled. "Isobel." She looked at Emma smugly. "She was a cheerleader."

Emma gave Elena a sarcastic look.

"Trudie still lives there" Jenna told them, handing Emma a post-it note. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't find anything about them." Jenna told them. Emma looked disappointed. Elena looked disheartened, sitting down at the table. Jenna hesitated. "Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"Wait." Elena told her. "'Was', as in..."

Jenna hesitated sadly. "She died."

...

 **Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting together on her bed.

Emma was putting clothes in Elena's drawer.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asked.

Elena sighed. "It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy." She turned around to face Stefan and Elena, holding up the post-it note. "I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You both wanna talk to her." Stefan realized.

"I don't know." Elena told them. "I... I-I don't know. If it's true, and they are the same person, that means that our birth mother is dead, and I don't know if we could handle that."

"Guys, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife?" Stefan asked. "How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." Emma answered. Stefan nodded. Emma looked at him in surprised realization. "You knew that already?"

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some thing about her death." Stefan told them.

"Well-" Emma started.

'No, no." Stefan told them, standing, looking between them. "It's not possible. The coincidence is-it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decided to go to talk to Isobel's friend. I'll go with you. Okay?"

"I just don't know what we're gonna do yet." Elena admitted.

"I should get going." Stefan told them. "I gotta go deal with my family before they decide now is the day that they want to tear each other to shreds."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "How's he doing? Damon?"

Stefan took a moment to consider how to answer. "He's dealing in his own way."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

 **(Song:) Black Hearts (On Fire) - Jet**

Damon was dancing and drinking the blood of several compelled sorority girls in the room.

Isabella stood on the steps, leaning against the railing, watching. "Having fun?"

Damon pulled away from the sorority girl's neck. "Uh-huh. You know, Izzy, they have sorority guys, too."

"I believe they're called 'fraternity boys'." Isabella told him teasingly. "How much did you drink?"

"A lot." Damon answered drunkenly. "And not just of alcohol."

"How do I taste?" The girl in front of him asked.

"Oh, so much better than your friends." Damon answered. "But, shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous."

Elizabeth stepped into the room, looking around. "Oh, God."

"Uh-oh." Damon told her. "My Conscience has returned."

Elizabeth sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I see you're feeling better."

"Much." Damon agreed. "And half of that is due to the fact you are back."

"Oh, I'm back." Nicola told him. "I saved your ass from the tomb."

"I know." Damon said.

"Oh, just say you two missed each other instead of pretending otherwise." Isabella told them, chuckling. "You guys are best friends, after all."

"Only in the most annoying, most irritating, most dysfunctional, most haven't seen each other in over many years... sense." Elizabeth told them.

Damon smirked.

Isabella laughed.

The lights were suddenly turned on.

Isabella looked up at the ceiling. "No! Buzzkill Bob!" Stefan walked further into the room. "He's worse than Damon's Conscience."

"How's that, Isabella?" The girl in front of Damon asked.

"She's not a buzzkill." Isabella answered, wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders in a hug, smiling. "We have a blast."

Stefan turned off the stereo.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Greetings." Damon told him.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Damon answered.

"Without the Tri-Delts?" Stefan asked.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Damon told him. "They're really good at keeping secrets."

Stefan looked at him seriously.

...

 **Parlor**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth were speaking alone.

Damon had a bottle of booze in hand. "You're all worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal. Get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's kind of what we're worried about." Elizabeth told him.

"Relax." Damon told them. "I haven't killed anyone in..." He sighed. "Too long."

"Those girls?" Isabella asked.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches." Damon answered. "Think they blacked out. Business as usual." He looked between Elizabeth and Isabella. "You two look like you can't be any more blunt than you have been for the past couple of months." He looked at Stefan. "But you look like you want something. Predictable. So drink up." He pushed the bottle into Stefan's chest. "Spill it, brother."

Stefan grabbed the bottle, placing it to his side. "There was a woman you may have known a few years back name Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the woman in his past right now?" Isabella asked skeptically. "Seriously? You know that he doesn't have a very good track with them."

"I'm standing right here." Damon told her.

"You killed her." Stefan told him.

"What's your point?" Damon asked.

"I just-I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." Stefan told him.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "Are you kidding me?" They gave her a look. Elizabeth held up her hands in a harmless gesture, shaking her head. "I'm gone."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Think hard. It's important."

Damon grasped Stefan and Isabella's shoulder, whispering in their ears. "Nothing is important, not anymore." He clapped them on the shoulder, pulling away, grabbing the bottle. "Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand 'TTFN', said the Tri-Delt. Heh."

Damon walked out of the room, leaving.

Stefan and Isabella exchanged a look.

...

 **Donovan House - Living Room**

Caroline and Matt were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Matt had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Caroline exhaled deeply.

Matt muted the TV, looking at Caroline. "What?"

"This is boring." Caroline answered. "I'm bored."

Matt smiled. "Wow."

Caroline looked at Matt. "But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad."

"And..." Matt trailed off.

"So, shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor pad-dy?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Matt asked. "Something like this?"

Matt laid a hand on Caroline's cheek, kissing her for a long moment, pulling back.

"Something like that." Caroline answered.

Matt turned away from Caroline, unmuting the TV. "I don't know. This is a pretty good show."

Caroline hit him in the chest teasingly. "Seriously?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, laughing.

Matt muted the TV, lying her further onto the couch, making her giggle, wrapping her legs around his chest, kissing passionately. Matt kissed from her lips to her neck, sitting up, pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the side. Caroline pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a green and blue lace bra, letting her shirt fall to the side. They continued to kiss.

They heard a woman's voice. "Oh, God." Matt looked up in surprise. The woman who had spoken was standing in the doorway, looking at them. "Not on my couch."

"Mom!" Matt told her, embarrassed. The woman leaned against the doorway with her arm. "Hey."

Matt covered Caroline up with a pillow.

Caroline placed her hands on her face, embarrassed.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

Alaric and Jenna were hanging up a banner outside for the Founder's Day Fundraiser.

"I don't know." Alaric told her. "It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise."

"In this town, fund raising is like indentured servitude." Jenna told him, continuing to try to hang her side of the banner. "You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go."

Alaric stepped closer, helping her hang up the banner. "Here. Let me help you with this."

Alaric helped her hang up the banner.

Jenna smiled.

Alaric kissed Jenna sweetly, pulling away.

Jenna looked affected by more way than one. "Oh, God. I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

"What?" Alaric asked.

"I am totally going to ruin this moment." Jenna answered. "But I-I have to tell you. Emma and Elena recently found out they were adopted, and they've been looking for their birth mother... whose name was Isobel."

"Isobel?" Alaric repeated. "Like my wife?" Jenna nodded. Alaric shook his head. "Isobel never had any children."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked. "Not before you were together?"

"Nope." Alaric told her. "No way."

Jenna took out her phone, handing it to Alaric. "This is Emma and Elena's birth mother."

Alaric looked at the picture of Isobel and Trudie, alarmed, shocked. "Ah, she, uh, she never told me. I, uh, I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna-gonna go."

Alaric walked away.

Jenna watched him go, sighing heavily, guilty, not for that she had to tell him, but because he had found out from her after so many years.

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Unknown Neighborhood**

Emma and Elena were standing outside their car, looking at the house across the street from them, looking at the Post-It note in Emma's hand, comparing the addresses to make sure they had the right house.

Emma sighed. "Are you ready for this?"

Elena sighed, shaking her head nervously. "Not really. Are you?"

Emma shrugged slightly, shaking her head. "Not really."

Emma led the way across the street to the house, walking up to the front door.

Elena hesitated, following her.

Emma prepared to knock, but hesitated for a moment, considering. She sighed, no longer hesitating, as if convincing herself that there was nothing to be nervous about, knocking on the door.

Elena stood next to her.

There was a moment of silence.

Elena shook her head, turning away. "I don't know. I don't think she's here."

A blonde woman opened the door.

Elena and Emma looked at her.

"Trudie?" Emma asked. "Trudie Peterson?"

"Yes." The woman answered.

"Uh, my name is Emma Gilbert." Emma told her, pointing at Elena with her thumb. "This is younger twin, Elena. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

Trudie smiled. "Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

"I think that, um, well..." Elena trailed off, unable to finish.

"Do you know if she had two babies that she gave up for adoption?" Emma asked.

Trudie took a deep breath, looking at them in realization. "My God. You're her daughters." She sighed, using her thumb to point inside. "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

Elena and Emma exchanged a look.

Emma nodded.

Elena looked at Trudie. "Sure."

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie told them, backing away from the door, allowing them inside.

Emma stepped over the threshold.

Trudie exhaled.

Elena stepped over the threshold.

Emma and Elena walked toward the kitchen.

Trudie glanced outside nervously, closing the door.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Elena removed her jacket. "We weren't going to come." Trudie walked into the room. "I didn't think we were, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive, and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and-"

"Elena." Emma told her, trying to get her to stop. Elena stopped, looking at Emma. Emma looked at Trudie. "We had your address. I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's no problem." Trudie told them. "Um, just a surprise, though." They sat down at the table. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked.

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you." Trudie answered. She looked at Emma. "I never knew that she was having two. But we kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Emma asked.

"She was in Florida for a while." Trudie told them. "She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you have any idea who our father is, or if it's even the same person?" Elena asked.

"I could never get her to fess up." Trudie told them. "Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship."

"Where did she go?" Emma asked.

"Somewhere in North Carolina." Trudie answered. "Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." The kettle started to whistle. "Let me just grab that."

Trudie stood, walking toward the counter, looking back at Emma and Elena. She took her phone out, texting to an unknown number.

 **They're here.**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Donovan House - Kitchen**

Matt was making breakfast, talking to his mother. "So, it's been a few months. Where you been?"

"Ah, you know, here and there." His mother told him. "Never one place too long. You know Pete."

"No, actually, I don't, because you never brought him around." Matt told her.

His mother didn't respond, walking toward Matt, changing the subject. "So, blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? So sorry I scared her off."

"She's not a flavor, Mom." Matt told her. "I like her."

"So she's the one?" His mother asked.

"No, probably not, but maybe." Matt told her.

His mother grabbed a clean glass from the sink, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, sitting down at the table. "Mattie, seriously? Lezzie Forbes daughter? Ugh."

"Mom, seriously, knock it off." Matt told her.

"Ice, please?" His mother asked, holding her glass toward Matt.

Matt took the glass, opening the fridge, placing ice in it. "So, uh, you heard from Vic?"

Matt handed the glass back to his mother.

His mother poured vodka into the glass. "No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually. When she needs something. I played that game."

"Are you playing it now?" Matt asked.

"No." His mother told him.

"Then what are you doing home?" Matt asked.

"Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back?" His mother asked.

"I'm trying to say that you were never like this until two years ago." Matt answered.

"I guess it's a family trait." His mother told him. "Sit down. Eat with me." Matt grabbed his breakfast off the stove, sitting across the table from his mother. "Tell me everything I've missed, hmm?"

...

 **Town Square**

Stefan milled around in the Town Square.

Alaric approached him. "Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up."

"Jenna told you." Stefan realized.

"Yeah." Alaric answered.

"So it's true?" Stefan asked. "Your wife Isobel was Emma and Elena's birth mother?"

"What does Emma and Elena know?" Alaric asked.

Stefan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "About your wife?"

"About everything." Alaric answered. "About you, your family."

"They know what I am, and they know that you know about the vampires." Stefan answered.

"Do they know about Damon and Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"No." Stefan answered. "I couldn't tell them, not until I was sure."

"You said you'd help me." Alaric told him.

"I asked Damon without saying too much." Stefan told him. "He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again." Alaric told him.

"Damon is not stable right now." Stefan told him.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her." Alaric told him. "When has he been stable?"

"I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan told him.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric told him.

"Your survival." Stefan answered. "How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Emma and Elena?" Alaric asked. "Let it go?"

Stefan stepped closer until they were merely inches apart. "Leave them out of this."

"I need to know what happened." Alaric told him. "I think you would, too."

Stefan exhaled, backing away. "I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon."

Alaric retrieved a photo of Isobel from his wallet, handing it to Stefan.

Stefan took it, walking away.

Alaric watched him go.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Alaric's Home**

Alaric woke to the sound of typing on a keyboard, sitting up groggily.

Isobel was typing away on her computer.

"Is." Alaric complained.

"Just a few more minutes." Isobel told him.

"Can you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?" Alaric asked.

Isobel turned to look at him. "But I like working at night."

"Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night." Alaric told her. "With you." Isobel turned to her computer, continuing to type. Alaric sat up in the bed. "Okay. I'll bit. What is it? Thesis stuff?" Isobel stopped typing, biting her lip, not giving an answer. "Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer. The least you can do is let me know what you're up to."

Isobel stood, walking toward the bed. "I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and quiet. And every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animals attacks, except, these bodies are drained of blood." Alaric looked at her in confusion. "It's vampires. It has to be."

"Okay." Alaric told her. "I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe..."

Isobel rolled her eyes. "No."

Isobel hit Alaric with a pillow.

"We can get some sleep." Alaric told her. "Come here."

"No." Isobel told him.

Alaric pulled Isobel onto the bed, lying a hand on her cheek. "Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl."

Isobel rolled her eyes, lying him further onto the bed, lying over him. "This is not a joke, Ric. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it." She kissed him, standing, walking toward her computer. "And Mulder was right in the end."

...

 **Now**

 **Day**

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Trudie's House - Kitchen**

Emma, Elena, and Trudie were looking through an old yearbook.

Trudie pointed out the picture of Isobel and Trudie. "Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good back up."

Emma smiled, chuckling, nodding. "Is sounds like me and Elena."

"Yeah, before you gave up cheering." Elena told her. Emma shrugged. Elena looked at Trudie, smiling. "This is great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Trudie told them. She looked at their teacups. "You haven't touched your teas."

"Oh." Emma told them. "Yeah."

Emma and Elena picked the cups up, taking a drink. They both seemed to sense something familiar about the taste of it, smelling it.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture." Trudie answered.

Emma took the necklace that was identical to Elena's necklace, smelling it to compare. "Vervain." Elena looked at Emma in surprise. Trudie didn't answer. "You know."

"Know what?" Trudie asked.

"You didn't invite us in, and you're serving vervain tea." Emma told her. "You know."

Trudie stood. "I think that you should probably leave."

Elena placed her cup down. "Wait. What are you not telling us?"

"Please leave." Trudie told them. "Now!"

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, standing, walking out of the house, leaving.

...

 **Outside**

Emma and Elena walked toward Elena's car.

Elena grabbed her keys from her purse.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

Elena shook her head, walking around to the other side of the car. "I have no idea."

Emma seemed to sense that something was watching them, looking down the road.

There was a man standing in the middle of the road, watching them.

Emma looked at Elena. "Get in the car, now."

Elena hit the button to unlock all of the doors in the car.

Emma and Elena got into the car.

Elena started the engine, driving them away.

The man slowly walked down the street toward where they had their car parked.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Time Is A Runaway - The Alternate Routes**

Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon.

Damon walked up to the bar, standing next to him. "Bourbon." He sat down beside Alaric. The bartender poured bourbon into a glass, pushing it toward Damon. Damon looked at Alaric. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?"

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." Alaric told him.

"Well, most things in life are." Damon told him. "Sober's depressing."

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." Alaric told him.

"You say that like you know me." Damon told him.

"Nope." Alaric told him. "Just a hunch." They exchanged a long look. Alaric finished his drink, placing it down on the bar. "You have a good afternoon."

"Not likely." Damon told him.

Alaric stood, walking away.

Liz walked up to the bar, standing next to Damon. "Day time drinking, huh?"

"It's all the rage." Damon told her.

"Listen, I need a favor." Liz told him.

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon asked.

"You forget I was married." Liz told him.

"Right." Damon told him. "Gay husband." He gestured to the bartender. "She'll have what I'm having." The bartender poured another bourbon. Damon patted the seat next to him, looking at Liz. "Sit down."

Liz took a seat next to Damon. "There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor."

"Is this what you do when there's no, um..." Damon trailed off, lowering his voice. "Vampires?" He spoke normally. "Organize bachelor raffles?"

Liz chuckled. "Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single, and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed."

"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me." Damon told her. "Sounds tasty."

Liz chuckled in relief. "Thank you."

"One thing." Damon told her. "Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just-I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

Liz stood. "You got it."

"Thanks." Damon told her.

Liz walked away.

Damon took a drink.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Trudie's House - Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Trudie opened the door to reveal the man from the middle of the road was on her front porch. "May I help you?"

"Thank you for the text." The man told her.

Trudie looked surprised. "You're welcome. I didn't tell them anything. I-I kept my promise."

"Good." The man told her.

"The girls, though, they-they knew something." Trudie told him.

"That won't be a problem." The man told her. "They won't get any closer to the truth."

"Good." Trudie told him. "So I'm done?"

"Yes." The man answered.

Trudie started to close the door.

The man put a hand out to stop her, pushing it back.

Trudie struggled to close the door, afraid. "No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!"

"I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can." The man told her, pushing the door open forcefully.

Trudie was pushed back, landing on the stairs.

The man walked into the house.

"I don't understand." Trudie told him. "I did what you told me. I did my part!"

"And now I have to do mine." The man told her.

Trudie stood, running up the stairs.

The man chased her, grabbing her by her hair, throwing her down the stairs.

Trudie tumbled to the bottom floor. A pool of blood formed around her head, indicating that she was dead.

The man walked down the stairs, stepping over Trudie's body, leaving the house.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Town Square**

Harper walked into the middle of the square, looking around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half he looked over to a woman sitting on a bench.

The woman looked at Harper.

They looked at each other as if they knew each other.

The woman nodded slightly.

Harper walked away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Emma and Elena walked in.

"Do I have to be in here?" Emma asked. "Can't I just stay downstairs?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know if he's here or not, and I don't want to be alone because of..."

Emma nodded understandingly, looking around. "Stefan?"

Damon walked closer, shirtless. "Better. Me."

"Are you sure that's better?" Emma asked, looking him over, realizing he looked drunk and hungover. "You look-"

"Dashing?" Damon asked, stepping closer. "Charming? Irresistible?"

Emma took a step back. "Wrecked. You look wrecked."

"Did you know that I'm one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" Damon asked.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Who lied to you?"

"You can pretend that you still hate me if you want, Emma, if that makes you feel any better about being attracted to a murderous vampire." Damon told her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Huh." Emma told him sarcastically, pushing his arm away. "I didn't even know I was acting like I hated you."

"Yep." Damon answered. "You might fool yourself, but you can't fool me."

Damon turned around, looking into the mirror.

Elena watched them warily.

Emma looked over her shoulder to look at Elena.

Elena held up her hands.

Emma looked at Damon. "How are you doing?"

"Never better." Damon told them. "Yeah." He pulled on a button-up shirt. "What can I do for you two ladies? I am a barrel of favors today." He struggled to button his shirt closed. Emma shook her head in amusement. "A new found purpose. How can I help you?"

"I'm just meeting Stefan." Elena answered. "We're going to the fundraiser."

"I'm crashing their date, because Elena's still my ride." Emma explained.

"Because you totaled your car by crashing into a vampire on the middle of the road." Damon told her, still struggling with the buttons, looking at Emma. "Help a guy out, would you? I can't get this."

"You're a vampire." Emma told him. "You could do anything, yet buttoning a shirt takes practice."

Emma sighed, helping Damon button his shirt, never looking into his eyes.

Damon looked at Emma curiously.

Elena noticed the way they were acting, sighing, changing the subject. "So. We found out who our birth mother is."

"Blah." Damon told them. "Who cares?"

Emma paused in buttoning his shirt, raising her hand sarcastically. "I do."

Emma went back to buttoning his shirt.

"She left you." Damon told her. "She sucks."

Emma finally raised her gaze to meet his.

Elena turned away from them, toward the door, surprised to see who was there. "Stefan. Hey."

Stefan walked into the room.

Damon and Emma turned their attention to them.

"Hey." Emma told him.

"Hey." Stefan told them.

"Ugh." Damon complained. "I need a bigger jacket." He looked at Stefan. "You know, an occasional sorority girl would fill you out."

Damon walked past them, out of the room.

Elena was annoyed, surprised and incredulously. "He's fine."

Stefan nodded. "He's Damon."

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him." Emma told them. "It'll remind him that he has a heart, even if it doesn't beat."

Stefan shook his head. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

Emma smiled, chuckling.

"So, we went to see Trudie Peterson." Elena told him. Stefan looked at them expressionlessly. "I know. I'm sorry. We didn't plan it."

"How was it?" Stefan asked.

"She has vervain." Emma answered. "She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't." Stefan told them. "This is Alaric's wife."

Stefan took out the picture of Isobel Alaric had given to him, handing it to Elena.

Emma looked at the picture from over Elena's shoulder.

"This is her." Elena told him. "This is Isobel. He gave this to you?"

Stefan nodded slightly. "Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Oh, my God." Emma told them.

"Listen, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you both to hold off a little while before you talk to him." Stefan told them.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded.

Emma was still in shock that their birth mother had been killed by a vampire.

...

 **Library**

Elizabeth was pouring herself a drink.

Isabella walked in. "I'm guessing you're not going to the bachelor raffle."

"Where ever in the world did you get that idea, Isabella?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. Isabella smirked. "Desperate woman to get a date that they have to win instead of earn, the bachelors that they don't even know anything about, and who could be serial killers waiting to slice them into pieces... No, thank you."

Isabella smiled, kneeling on the couch, leaning against the back of it to face Elizabeth from across the table. "Morbid, graphic and so, incredibly true... All qualities of your humor." She shrugged. "So, what do you say to our own little drinking party?"

 **(Song:) Your Eyes Are Liars - Sound Team**

Elizabeth looked tempted.

Isabella smiled, taking the bottle from Elizabeth's hand, taking a drink.

...

 **The Grill - Bachelor Raffle**

Carol was on the stage, talking into a microphone. "Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration."

Jenna approached Alaric, who had a drink in his hand. "That's a good look for you."

"What?" Alaric asked. "Embarrassed and uncomfortable?"

Jenna smiled awkwardly. "Yep. That's-that's the one."

"Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier." Alaric told her. "It was just kind of a-a shock."

"No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know." Jenna told him.

"No, I get it." Alaric told her.

"At some point, maybe you, Elena and Emma could talk." Jenna told him. "I'm sure they'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like."

"Yeah." Alaric told her.

"Uh..." Jenna trailed off. "Or not. No pressure."

"I don't know if that's a-a great idea." Alaric told her, clearing his throat. "At least not-not for a while."

Jenna nodded understandingly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Stefan walked downstairs.

Damon was putting on his jacket. "Where'd our girlfriends and sister and best friend go?"

"Emma and Elena are on their way to the Grill, and Elizabeth and Isabella are staying here." Stefan answered. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you." He pulled out the picture of Isobel, handing it to Damn. Damon looked at it with usual smugness. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?" Damon asked.

"I do." Stefan answered.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon asked.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry." Damon told him. "Don't know her." He walked past Stefan, looking back at him. "Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await."

...

 **Night - The Grill - Bachelor Raffle**

 **(Song:) Real You - Above The Golden State**

Caroline, Liam, Emma, Elena and Matt were standing together by the bachelor raffle ticket table.

Caroline was explaining to the girls. "He's been hit on, like, thirty five times. He's total cougar bait."

Liam smiled. "Impressive."

"More like embarrassing." Matt told them.

"Nah." Emma told him. "It's cool that even the old ones fall all over you."

Matt chuckled in embarrassment.

Caroline looked past them. "Hi, Ms. Donovan."

Emma turned around, surprised. "Kelly?"

Matt's mother, revealed to be Kelly, smiled at Emma and Elena, wrapping her arms around them. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Kelly." Elena told her.

"Matt told me that you broke his little heart." Kelly told her.

Emma looked at Matt.

Matt blushed. "Mom!"

"I'm just kidding, calm down." Kelly told him. She looked at Caroline. "He found his rebound girl." Caroline looked down, hurt. Liam looked at Caroline sympathetically. "Oh." Kelly handed the money to Liam. "How many that will by. I just hope I don't get Bachelor Three. Dated him in high school. Not impressive."

Matt smiled awkwardly.

Everyone watched her leave.

Emma and Elena turned away to see Alaric standing further in the crowd. They all looked hesitant.

Alaric walked away.

Emma and Elena exchanged a disappointed look.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Carol were standing together on the sidelines.

"I've got the big date planned." Damon told her. "It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy."

"You're making me think I should buy a ticket." Carol told him.

"Well, you are in charge." Damon told her. "You could always rig it." Carol looked tempted. Liz walked into the Grill. Damon noticed her. "Mm. Pardon me."

Damon rubbed Carol's arm, walking over to Liz.

Liz and Damon retreated to a corner so no one would overhear.

Liz had a folder in her hand. "I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?"

"How's it look?" Damon asked.

Liz handed Damon the folder. "He checks out." Damon began to look through the folder. "Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina."

 **(Song Ends)**

"North Carolina?" Damon repeated. "She have a name?"

"Yeah." Liz answered. "Isobel."

Liz flipped back to a page containing Isobel's photo.

Damon looked at it, realizing why Stefan had been digging around about this. "Isobel."

Damon looked across the room toward Alaric with a devilish look.

...

 **(Song:) Winter Night - Sweet Thing**

Stefan walked in.

Carol was introducing the Bachelors on the stage. "And what do you do, Bachelor Number Three?"

Jenna, Emma and Elena were sitting together at a table, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." Bachelor Number Three answered.

Emma tried not to laugh.

Carol looked at Bachelor Number Three. "Well, that's wonderful. We could always use more plumbers." Emma rolled her eyes. "Moving on." Carol walked closer to Alaric, reading from the cue cards in her hands. "Bachelor Number Four. Alaric Saltzman. Wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric answered.

"Oh, beauty and brains." Carol said. They turned their attention back to them. "Ladies, this one's a keeper." Carol looked at Alaric. "What do you teach?"

"History." Alaric answered.

"History." Carol repeated. "Oh, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls. Something... crazy."

Damon was standing next to Alaric, putting a hand to his ear, taunting Alaric.

"Uh, well, uh..." Alaric trailed off.

Carol saved him. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She moved along to Damon. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

Stefan stopped in the middle of the room, looking at Elena.

Elena smiled, waving.

Stefan smiled, waving, looking back at the stage.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon told them.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Carol asked. "Do you like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah." Damon answered. "LA, New York." He took a deep breath. "Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually." He looked at Alaric. "I think-I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric? You know, 'cause... I know your wife did."

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan became instantly alert, looking at Elena and Emma.

Elena and Emma's expressions started to falter in confusion.

Stefan made his way toward them.

"I had a drink with her once." Damon told them. "She was..." Alex seemed to be realizing what Damon had done, in denial. Damon exhaled. "She was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? 'Cause she was... delicious. Mm. Mm-mm-mm."

Elena and Emma's mouths were slightly open in surprise and realization, tears in their eyes, looking at Damon.

Jenna noticed their reaction.

"Are you guys okay?" Jenna asked.

"We just need some air." Elena told them in a shaky voice, grabbing Emma's wrist, standing, walking away.

Stefan had been standing behind Jenna, followed Elena and Emma.

Jenna watched them go curiously.

...

 **Outside**

Emma, Elena and Stefan walked out of the Grill.

"Elena, Emma-" Stefan started.

"He killed her?" Emma asked incredulously. "Damon was the vampire that killed our mother?"

"I don't know what happened." Stefan told them. "Alaric said that they never found the body."

"Oh, my God." Emma told them, holding her hand to her head, overwhelmed.

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off painfully.

Stefan nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell both of you, but I just wanted to know ore."

"I was feeling sorry for him." Emma told them. "Hoping that this Katherine thing would change him." She looked down, shaking her head. "I'm so stupid."

"I thought about confronting him, but he's so on edge-" Stefan started.

Emma turned to face him. "Why are you protecting him, Stefan?"

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he would actually change." Stefan answered.

Emma took a moment to consider this, nodding understandingly, looking away.

Elena looked behind them, seeing the man that had killed Trudie down the street. "That man." Stefan and Emma followed her gaze. "We saw that man outside of Trudie's."

Stefan grabbed both of their shoulders, leading the way inside. "Get back inside. Come on."

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Something In Common - Free Energy**

Carol was standing in front of the stage, pulling a ticket out of the big bowl of red tickers. "And Bachelor Number Three goes to 37458."

"That's me." Kelly told them, walking, down the three steps.

Kelly walked toward the table with the tickets, Caroline and Liam.

Caroline smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Ms. Donovan."

 **(Song Ends)**

Kelly looked at her in annoyance. "Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you." She looked at Liam. "Like your brother." Liam looked hurt and surprised at the mention of him. Kelly looked between them. "Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, okay? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar."

"Okay." Caroline told her quietly, taking her tickets.

Kelly walked away, smiling.

"Hope she drown in alcoholism and get karma for being a big bitch." Liam told Caroline simply.

Caroline stopped for a moment in surprise, shaking her head.

...

 **Bathroom - Outside**

Liam was on the phone, smiling. "You should've seen me. I never thought I'd stick up to Kelly, but it was awesome." Emma walked into the hallway, stopping when he saw Emma. "Oh, hey, Emma. Talk to you later, Bon."

Liam hung up.

Emma seemed surprised and hurt. "Bonnie's talking to you?"

"Yeah." Liam answered, putting his phone away. "She lost it for a while, but she found it in her packed stuff. That's why she says she hated spending time with her dad's side of the family. I just feel so bad for her, though. I mean, her Grams..." Emma exhaled guiltily. Liam looked up at her, noticing that her cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Emma told him. "I'm fine."

"But you're crying?" Liam asked.

"I-I..." Emma trailed off, sighing. "Just all of this going on with Grams dying, it's got me thinking about my parents, and..."

Liam looked at her sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Emma. "I'm so sorry."

Emma returned the embrace. "It's okay, Liam. None of this is your fault."

Liam pulled away. "I just wish that I knew what to do to help you."

Emma smiled a small smile. "There's nothing that you can do, but thank you. I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

Liam nodded sadly. "Okay. I better get back. Just be you to get through this, Em. You once told me that you got angry enough to give you a reason to move on. Just be you."

"Okay." Emma told him.

Liam walked past Emma.

Emma sighed, walking into the bathroom toward the sink, leaning against it. After a moment, she turned on the tap, letting the water fall over her hands, splashing it over her face lightly to wipe the evidence of tears away, turning the tap off, sighing, her hands going to her head, turning away from the mirror, looking up, no longer looking hurt or betrayed, but slightly angry, lowering her hands to her side. "Just be me."

...

 **Hallway**

Emma walked out of the bathroom, down the hall.

Damon appeared in front of her.

Emma nearly walked into him, taking a step back.

"Hey." Damon told her. "Buy a ticket like everybody else."

"Did you enjoy that?" Emma asked. "Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

Damon looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"And just when I started to think there was something redeemable about you." Emma told him.

Stefan and Elena walked closer from behind Damon.

"Emma, don't." Elena told her.

Damon turned to Stefan. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh." Emma told him. "Did we forget to mention earlier, when we were talking about our birth mother, who gave us up?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon told her.

Emma glared at him. "Her name was Isobel." Damon looked at her in confusion, all amusement draining away. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

Emma pushed past Damon without another word or look.

Damon turned to watch her go.

Elena glared at Damon, following Emma.

Stefan looked at Damon expressionlessly.

...

 **Outside**

Emma walked outside.

Elena followed her. "Come on. Let me give you a ride home."

Emma didn't answer, looking ahead of them.

The man who had killed Trudie stood there. "I have a message for the two of you."

"Which is?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Stop looking." The man answered.

"Stop looking for what?" Emma asked.

"She doesn't want to know you." The man told them. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena asked.

"You need to stop looking." The man told them. "Do you understand?"

"Is she alive?" Elena asked. "Does that mean she's a-"

"Elena, he's under compulsion." Emma told her.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated.

Emma was in too much shock to answer.

Elena nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Good." The man told them. "I'm done now."

The man backed into the street.

A car ran into him, killing him.

Emma and Elena gasped, looking on in horror.

...

Several people in the street were screaming.

Emma and Elena ran into the road to the car that had killed the man, looking over the damage.

Emma saw a phone on the ground, the only thing left from the man that hadn't been destroyed. She knelt to the ground, picking it up.

Elena helped Emma stand, both of them back away. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on."

Emma and Elena turned and walked away.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Portrait Of A Summer Thief - Sounds Under Radio**

Everyone inside had been oblivious to what had happened outside.

Carol was standing on stage, reading another ticket. "37649."

Jenna raised her hand. "That's me."

"Congratulations." Carol told her. Jenna walked up to the table, taking her ticket from Carol, walking toward the table with Caroline, Liam and Alaric. "And Bachelor Number Five, Damon Salvatore." Carol went through the tickets in the bowl, picking another ticket. "37552." Jenna handed her ticket to Caroline. Alaric approached them. "Oh, would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me."

 **(Song Ends)**

Carol looked to the empty stage where Damon was no where to be found. "Where'd he go?"

Alaric looked at Jenna. "I'll call you later."

Alaric turned to leave.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Alaric's Home**

Alaric was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession."

Isobel was pacing. "Well, this is important to me, Ric."

"Why?" Alaric asked. "Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand." Isobel didn't answer. Alaric sighed. "I mean, what's the point of this. You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people."

"Maybe I don't want to." Isobel told him. "Maybe I want... more."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Donovan House**

Matt guided Kelly into the house.

Kelly was obviously intoxicated.

"Here we go." Matt told her. "Home, sweet home."

"Wait." Kelly told him. "Why-why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave."

"Yeah, you were, Mom." Matt told her.

Kelly sat down on the sofa with Matt's help.

Matt sat down beside her.

"You're the best, Matty." Kelly told him.

"I know." Matt told her.

"I'm-I'm sorry... I was gone so long." Kelly told him.

"Why are you really home, Mom?" Matt asked.

"It's Pete." Kelly told him. "He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it."

"No, you didn't, Mom." Matt told her. "It's not your fault."

"You're all I have left." Kelly told him. Her voice grew thick. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Matt told her.

Kelly laid a hand on Matt's cheek, smiling. She laid her head on a throw pillow.

Matt covered her up with a blanket.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

 **(Song:) Here's To Us - Halestorm**

Elizabeth and Isabella were sitting on the couches, facing each other, both drinking and smiling, bottles in hand.

"So, at least this was about a hundred times better than going to the Grill." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella smiled, giggling. "Right." She sighed, lying her head back, closing her eyes. "But a thousand times more boring than New York."

"Okay, yeah, sure, Izzy, we'll drop everything and take off to New York, and have the time of our lives, while everything right now is falling apart." Elizabeth told her sarcastically.

Isabella smiled, looking up. "That's what you don't get, Lizzie. It doesn't matter where you are when you wanna have a blast like that. Sometimes it just takes a certain person to get you there."

"Like you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like me." Isabella answered, smiling. "You wanna know who was that person for me when I wanted to have fun like that?"

"Lexi?" Elizabeth guessed.

Isabella looked at her in slight surprise, more curious than anything, smiling a small, barely noticeable smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

Isabella and Elizabeth looked up in confusion, as if they had heard something further in the house.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What now?"

Isabella didn't answer, looking toward the door.

...

 **Parlor**

Damon walked across the room, pouring himself a drink.

Alaric quietly walked into the room, a stake in his hand.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon asked, turning around to face Alaric. "Guess so." He took a drink, placing his glass down, rushing toward Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric landed on the floor badly, quickly standing, ready to attack. "You gonna put the stake down?" Alaric remained in the fighting stance. "Wow. That's courage."

Damon walked toward Alaric.

"Where's Isobel?" Alaric asked. "What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her?" Damon asked. "Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding on her." Alaric told him.

"Yeah, I did." Damon agreed. "And I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Alaric ran toward Damon. Damon punched Alaric in the stomach, making Alaric fall to the floor. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Never considered the possibility?" Alaric looked up at him. "I turned her."

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"She came to me." Damon answered. "All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asked incredulously.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her." Damon told him. "I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Alaric ran toward Damon. Damon grabbed the stake from Alaric, stabbing him in the chest, making him yell in pain. "Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the woman we love. Unrequited love sucks." He removed the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric breathed heavily. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die."

Damon let Alaric fall to the floor.

Alaric gasped for air, placing his hands over his wound.

Damon tossed the stake down, grabbing his drinking, sitting down on the couch, watching him.

Alaric took one last breath, the light leaving his eyes, no longer breathing, dying.

Damon seemed unaffected.

...

Damon took a drink from his glass, looking at Alaric's dead body.

Isabella walked into the room, walking toward Alaric, kneeling next to him, checking for a pulse. She looked at Damon. "What happened? What did you do?"

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently. "He attacked me."

Isabella sat up, looking at her brother. "Damon."

"All I did was tell him the truth." Damon told her. "It's not my fault he couldn't handle."

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "Like you've been handling Katherine?"

Damon and Isabella looked toward her.

Elizabeth was leaning against the doorway.

"I'm handling it fine, Lizzie." Damon told her. Elizabeth tilted her head at Damon, unconvinced. Damon leaned forward. "You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Emma and Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it." Isabella stressed. "You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out." Damon told them. "Mm-mm. Can't." He stood, pointing at Alaric. "I'm assuming you'll take are of this, or leave it for Stefan to get rid of him."

Damon walked out of the room.

Kaylin sighed.

Elizabeth scoffed, shaking her head.

Isabella looked at Alaric.

Alaric's fingers started to move.

Isabella tilted her head up in shocked confusion and curiosity.

Alaric came back to life, gasping, sitting up.

Elizabeth walked closer in confusion.

"What happened?" Alaric asked. "What's going on?"

"You were just..." Elizabeth trailed off. "Did Damon turn you?"

"No." Alaric answered. "I-I went for him, and then he, uh, he stabbed me."

"No, no, no." Isabella told him. "You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you. Believe me, that's incredibly easy to do."

"No." Alaric told them. "It's, uh, something else."

"Then what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I, uh..." Alaric trailed off, looking at the ring on his finger. "Isobel."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Alaric's Home**

Alaric and Isobel were in bed.

Alaric held a small box in his hand. "Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something."

"Just open it." Isobel told him.

Alaric opened the box, laughing. "Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry."

Alaric took the ring out, examining it.

"I know." Isobel told him. "It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that."

"Where'd you get this?" Alaric asked.

"If I told you, you'd laugh at me." Isobel told him. "But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night."

"A ring to ward off the demons, eh?" Alaric asked.

"Consider it a-a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy." Isobel told him.

"Well, you were definitely crazy." Alaric told her, putting the ring on his finger.

"I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife." Isobel told him. "But you love me anyway."

Alaric nodded. "Yes, I do."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Alaric looked at Isabella and Elizabeth. "This ring protected me."

"That's impossible." Isabella told him.

Alaric nodded. "I know."

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma was dressed for bed, sitting on her bed, sighing, hesitating. She picked up a picture off of her nightstand, looking at it.

The picture was off Miranda, Grayson, Jeremy, Elena and Emma.

Elena walked into the room, still dressed in her clothes from the day. "Stefan just left. I told him everything."

Emma nodded.

Elena noticed how distracted she was, walking closer, sitting down on her bed.

Emma sighed, looking up. "I miss them so much."

Elena nodded. "Me, too." Emma put the picture down on the nightstand next to the man's phone. Elena noticed. "Is that the phone from the wreck?"

Emma nodded. "I'm going to see if it was Isobel that sent that guy here."

Elena nodded. "Do it."

Emma picked up the phone, going through all of the recent calls. There was only one number. She called it, putting it on speaker.

The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

Isobel's voice was on the other line. "Was there a problem?" Emma took a deep breath of surprise. Elena swallowed. "Did you find them?" Emma and Elena exchanged a look, not giving an answer. "Hello?"

Elena gathered enough courage to say the name. "Isobel?"

Isobel didn't answer, hanging up.

Emma took a deep breath, looking at Elena.

Elena shook her head, at a loss for what to say or do.

...

 **Unknown House - Outside**

Harper was walking down a path through the woods, approaching a house, knocking on the door.

The woman that he had seen in the Town Square earlier answered the door. "Pearl, it's Harper."

Pearl, Anna and Evelyn approached them.

The woman turned around, walking back into the house.

An older woman stood behind them.

Pearl looked at Harper. "I'm glad you found us." She looked at the older woman. "Miss Gibbons, this gentlemen is a friend of mine. May he come in?"

"Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine." Miss Gibbons answered. "Please do. Come in."

Harper slowly stepped inside.

"Evelyn, close the door, please." Pearl told him.

Pearl, Harper and Miss Gibbons walked away.

Anna and Evelyn were left alone.

Evelyn looked at Anna. "Anna, some of these vampires from the tomb want Mystic Falls back. Some want to kill everyone in it for revenge for the tomb. Some, like me, don't care. What had happened 145 years ago happened. It's over. It's done. I'm past it. But are you sure this town can handle this?"

"They'll have to." Anna told him. "Mama can try to keep them in control, but she can only do so much. We'll deal with what's to come."

Evelyn nodded, turning toward the door that led inside the house to the tomb vampires just inside the walls, closing it.


	17. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Day One**

 **Morning - Tomb Vampires' House - Hallway**

Anna was walking down the stairs, looking at the woman from Town Square in the previous chapter. "Hey, Beth-Anne." Several of the tomb vampires were getting accustomed to the present-day styles. Anna walked into a side room where a TV was. "What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this."

Anna fixed the control, walking out of the room.

...

 **Dining Room**

Evelyn was standing in the room.

Anna walked closer. "Wow. Thought you would've gone back to the Salvatore's by now."

Evelyn smirked, looking forward.

Anna followed his gaze.

A vampire was sitting at a table, feeding from Miss Gibbons' wrist.

Miss Gibbons had bite marks all over her body, taking her wrist away. "Did you get enough, sweetheart?"

"For now." The vampire answered.

"Evelyn, are you hungry?" Miss Gibbons asked. "Did you want a little?"

"No, thank you, Miss Gibbons." Evelyn answered. "Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?"

"She's fine." The vampire told her. Evelyn looked at him coldly. The vampire returned the gaze. They obviously didn't like each other. The vampire looked up at Miss Gibbons, compelling her. "Aren't you, Miss Gibbons?"

"Of course I am." Miss Gibbons answered, under compulsion. "I'm fine."

Miss Gibbons walked out of the room.

Evelyn and the vampire exchanged challenging looks.

Anna watched them cautiously from the door frame.

The vampire looked smugly at Evelyn.

Evelyn glared at him before smirking and snapping his neck.

...

 **Donovan House - Hallway**

Matt was in the kitchen, placing down a dish on the table. "Hey, Mom." Kelly didn't answer. "Mom?" Matt sighed, walking down the wall, knocking on his mother's room door. "Hey, Mom."

Matt knocked on the door.

Kelly opened the door. "What? I'm trying to sleep."

"I was just making sure you're alive." Matt told her.

Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing."

Kelly closed the door to her room, walking past Matt into the kitchen.

...

 **Kitchen**

Matt followed his mom. "Yeah, um, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. Am I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it, too."

"It wasn't a party, it was one guy." Kelly told him. Matt sat down at the table. "Don't be so judgey."

"Yeah, well, I talked to Roberta at the Grill." Matt told her. Kelly sat down across from him. "And there's still a bartending position open if you want to get a job."

"Well, I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there." Kelly told him.

"I think she's desperate." Matt told her.

"I'll check it out." Kelly told him.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Don't act so surprised." Kelly told him.

"Well, I mean..." Matt trailed off. "I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around."

"Well, there's back rent due." Kelly told him.

"There's back everything, Mom." Matt told her.

"Like I said, I'll check it out." Kelly told him. There was a knock on the door. "Who's that?"

"It's Caroline." Matt answered. Kelly made a face. "Easy." Kelly raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, come in!"

Caroline opened the door, walking in, closing the door behind her. "Hi, Ms. Donovan."

Kelly smirked bitterly, standing, walking out of the room, leaving.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, okay, well, we're gonna be late." He stood. "So, let's just get going."

Matt walked closer.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed.

"Hey." Matt told her.

"Hi." Caroline told him.

"How are you?" Matt asked.

Caroline nodded unconvincingly. "Good."

They turned, ready to leave.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Better Than This - Keane**

Stefan and Elena were standing at Elena's locker.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me," Stefan told her. "Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan told her. "He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean, it's gotta hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena told him sarcastically.

"You have every reason to be upset with him." Stefan told her. Elena nodded. "Have you thought any more about what you or Emma are gonna do?"

"About what?" Elena asked. "Isobel, our vampire birth mother, who's related to our vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah. We haven't thought about it at all."

Stefan smiled slightly at the sarcasm. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it." Elena told him. "No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked.

Elena smiled. "No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff, like school, and homework, and here's a thought. Fun."

"Ooh, that sounds good to me." Stefan told her. "When do we start?"

They chuckled, walking down the hall.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt and Caroline were walking down the hall.

"We can watch a movie at my place." Matt told her.

"With your mom and a six pack?" Caroline asked.

"You know, you don't really help the situation." Matt told her. "You could at least try to be nice."

Caroline turned to face him, being sarcastic. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved." They noticed Stefan and Elena down the hall, kissing goodbye, departing. Caroline looked at Matt. "So, a movie tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do, it's good for me, but I'm late, and I got to go, okay?" Matt asked.

"Okay." Caroline told him, leaning in for a kiss.

Matt didn't notice, walking away, leaving.

Caroline sighed, slightly disappointed, walking down the hall.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Living Room**

Pearl was teaching Harper how to use a cell phone. "The keypad is for texting, which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone."

Harper pushed a button.

Jeremy: (voice mail) "Hey, Anna, it's Jeremy." Harper dropped the phone in surprise, sliding back a little in his chair. "I haven't heard from you in a while..."

Anna and Evelyn walked into the room.

Anna grabbed her phone quickly.

"I didn't break it, I swear." Harper told her.

"I was just showing Harper what you taught me." Pearl told her. "What a marvelous device!"

"Who was that?" Harper asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert." Anna answered.

Evelyn leaned against the table smirking. "Is he still your boyfriend?"

"Of course not." Pearl told them seriously, standing, showing them her business dress. "What do you think?"

"Very respectable." Anna answered.

"That's the goal." Pearl told them. "I can't say that I miss corsets."

"Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card." Anna told them.

Pearl looked at her in confusion. "What's that?"

Anna looked as if she had to remind herself that they had been in a tomb for 145 years and wouldn't know any of this. "I'll explain later."

Anna, Pearl and Evelyn turned to leave.

The vampire who had compelled Miss Gibbons stood in their way. "Where are you going?"

"We have some business in town." Pearl told him. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things."

"So I'm the babysitter now?" The vampire asked.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Fredrick, if this is going to work, we have to cooperate with one another." Pearl told him.

"So you say." The vampire, revealed to be Fredrick, told her.

Harper stood. "I'll watch things, Miss Pearl."

Pearl looked at him. "Thank you, Harper."

Anna and Pearl walked out of the room, leaving.

Evelyn gave Fredrick a look, following them.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Stefan, Elena, Emma and Caroline were talking.

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the Grill, maybe a late movie." Caroline told them.

"You mean, like, a triple date?" Stefan asked.

"Three pair out on a Friday night, coupled." Caroline told them. "Yeah, a triple date."

"Who's the one I'm going with?" Emma asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Caroline replied. "I haven't really asked anyone if they wanted to go with you yet, but I'm pretty sure that you could think of one."

Emma rolled her eyes, tilting her head. "You really are rooting for me and Tyler, aren't you even though we're only friends?"

Caroline smiled. "Can't blame me."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. "We all haven't gone out together before, and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look, the couple dynamics have changed, and there's been a little awkwardness between Stefan, Elena, Matt and me, and I want us to get past this." She looked at Emma. "And this could be a change for you and Tyler to hang out more."

"I don't know, Caroline." Emma told her.

"I think it's a great idea." Stefan told them.

Emma and Elena spoke together. "You do?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. 'A night out with friends. It sounds fun." He gave Elena a significant look. "As in, fun."

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

Stefan smiled slightly.

Elena ignored Emma, looking at Caroline. "A triple date it is."

"Okay." Caroline told them in relief. She looked at Emma significantly. "So we will see you, and Tyler, tonight."

Emma opened her mouth to argue.

Caroline walked away.

Emma groaned.

Elena smiled. "Okay."

Emma turned to face Stefan and Elena. "Seriously?"

Stefan and Elena smiled, walking away.

Emma sighed, leaning against the locker behind her, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down the hall.

Tyler was closing his locker, walking down the hall, noticing that Emma was looking at him, smiling a small smile.

Emma watched him walk away, considering what to do.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella walked into the room.

Anna, Evelyn and Pearl were waiting for them.

Pearl didn't have to look at them to know they were there. "Hello, Damon. Hello, Isabella. Hello, Elizabeth."

Isabella looked from Pearl to Elizabeth. "I think I like you two better in modern wear." She sat down. "But you three ever hear of knocking?"

"An invitation wasn't necessary." Pearl told them. "I'm surprised no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brothers?"

Anna walked closer. "How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?"

"We kill them." Damon answered, rushing toward Evelyn, gripping her throat.

Isabella and Elizabeth watched them calmly.

Evelyn was amused, prying Damon's hand away, pushing him onto the couch next to Elizabeth and Isabella. "Have a seat, Damon."

Elizabeth smirked, slightly amused.

Pearl turned to face them. "I was hoping we could have a word."

Isabella gestured for them to go on. "Sure."

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was on his computer, chatting on a vampires' website called: **The Lair: Vampire Lovers Only.**

Jeremy's user name was **vampjer**

 **Vampjer: How do you become a vampire?**

 **Bloodybecky: Brad Pitt changed me.**

 **FANG69: go to vegas. ask for wayne newton.**

Jeremy typed in a new message.

 **Vampjer: how do you kill a vampire?**

 **USUCK14: the blood of Paula Abdul.**

Jeremy scoffed. "Freak."

Jeremy typed in a new message.

 **Vampjer: Serious answers only please.**

 **Bloodybecky: stake in the heart always works.**

Jeremy looked at the screen in confusion, typing in a new message.

 **Vampjer: you're a believer?**

 **Bloodybecky: aren't you?**

Jeremy considered this.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Pearl looked at Isabella, Elizabeth and Damon. "We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside the town. I'll suffice for now."

"All 26 vampires?" Isabella asked.

"Not all, some." Pearl answered. "I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods, or, like us, acclimating."

Isabella looked from Pearl to Anna to Evelyn in complete confusion and exasperation. "How did they get out of the tomb?"

"Your witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Elizabeth told them.

Isabella looked at Elizabeth, nodding sarcastically.

Pearl looked at Damon. "I understand from Anna and Evelyn that the Founding Families still have a secret Council."

Evelyn looked at Damon. "And you're a part of it."

Isabella looked between them in sly silence.

"That's ridiculous." Damon told them.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon." Anna told him. "I'm up to speed."

"And so am I." Pearl told them. "And now that you've infiltrated the Council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of all the Council names and families."

"And everyone you've supplied with the vervain." Anna told him.

Damon glared at Anna.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Pearl told him.

Damon looked at Pearl, Anna and Evelyn. "But what exactly are you three trying to achieve?"

"Mystic Falls is our home." Pearl told them. "They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." She looked at Isabella. "And, yes, while some of us want revenge, it's not us. And I can assure you that we will do everything we can to make sure that the others don't take it. Nicola will be safe. I promise."

"What, are you crazy?" Isabella asked. "It was 1864. Wake up, woman! The world has moved on. Aside from your little vampire book club, of course, who have been suffering for the last 145 years. They're not gonna stop coming after Elizabeth just because you tell them to. So, no, Lizzie is not safe. Unless you learn how to put your vamps on a leash."

"And we will." Pearl told her. She looked at Damon. "And as a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you want you want most."

"I want nothing." Damon told them.

"Katherine." Pearl told him.

Damon hesitated, considering this. "You wouldn't even know where she was. You have been under the ground for the last century and a half."

"Katherine, Elizabeth and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon." Pearl told him. "I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her."

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again." Damon told them. "And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion."

Damon stood.

Pearl rushed to stand, pushing Damon back onto the couch. "I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable."

Pearl transformed, using her fingers to gouge Damon's eyes.

Isabella stood quickly.

Pearl was faster, pushing Damon to the floor.

Isabella looked at Pearl angrily. "Okay, out. Everybody, out."

Pearl took a threatening step towards Isabella.

Elizabeth sped quickly in front of Isabella holding out her hand causing Pearl pain. "I have more years on you, little girl. I'll rip you limb from limb without even blinking, and you know it if you ever hurt them."

"Besides hurt me and you won't get Damon's help, will you?" Isabella replied.

Elizabeth stopped Pearl's pain who looked at Elizabeth with slight fear.

Pearl didn't answer Isabella. "I'll be in touch."

Pearl walked past Isabella and Elizabeth, toward the door.

Elizabeth turned to look at Anna and Evelyn.

Anna avoided Isabella's gaze, following after Pearl quickly.

Evelyn looked regretful, walking away.

Elizabeth realized that she hadn't wanted that to happen, watching him go. She turned to Damon, kneeling next to him. "You okay?"

Damon covered his bleeding, healing eyes without answering.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma sat on her bed, looking as if she didn't know what to do. She glanced over to her phone on he night stand, looking away, being too stubborn to pick the phone up and dial a number. She looked confused, shaking her head. "What is wrong with me?"

Emma grabbed the phone, looking at the picture of Tyler and Emma during the '50s Decade Dance, both smiling, having a good time. She smiled, reassured, going to contacts, picking one, putting it to her ear, sighing, waiting.

Tyler's voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tyler." Emma told him. "I'm sorry about what happened at the dance, when I just bailed. I'm really sorry."

Tyler was standing in the Lockwood Mansion, in the foyer. "What happened?"

"I had gotten hurt, and Elena had to take me home." Emma told him. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you why I left, and why I didn't say goodbye." Tyler smiled a small smile. Emma sighed. "I suck."

Tyler chuckled. "No problem, Em. It's all fine." Emma sighed in relief. "I guess this isn't a random call, though."

Emma scoffed lightly. "You heard about Caroline's triple date."

"Yep." Tyler answered, popping the 'P'. "So, Emma Gilbert, is this you asking me to hang out with you so you won't be the third wheel?"

Emma sighed, smiling. "You know, you don't have to tease me or taunt me. That's what's making this really not easy right now."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Tyler asked.

They chuckled.

"How about you come pick me up around 7:00, and then we could meet everyone else at the Grill?" Emma suggested.

"Okay." Tyler told her, chuckling. "See you soon."

"Good." Emma told him, smiling, biting her lip.

"Bye." Tyler told her.

"Bye." Emma told him, hanging up, nodding to herself.

After a moment, Emma stood, getting ready.

...

 **Downstairs - Kitchen**

Elena was ready for her date, grabbing her jacket, phone and wallet.

Stefan walked in, holding yellow flowers.

Elena looked at him, smiling. "You got me flowers."

"You know, I would have driven, but you're the one with the car." Stefan told her.

"You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented, you would have one." Elena replied, walking toward the cabinets.

"Oh, I have one." Stefan told her. "I just never drive it."

Elena pulled out a glass vase for the flower, closing the cabinet. "You know, it's not too late to cancel."

"Why would we do that?" Stefan asked.

Elena turned on the tap, filling the vase with water half way, turning it off, turning to face Stefan. "I don't know." She put the flowers into the vase. "It just seems surreal. Like, maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part."

"That's exactly why we're going to do it." Stefan told her, taking the flowers from Elena, setting them onto the island. "We're going to go out, have some fun, and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it was so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, that her out on a date, and try to be normal."

"Have you ever even been on a triple date before?" Elena asked.

"No, not triple." Stefan answered. "But double? Oh, absolutely. '72, Hef and the twins."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Playmates. I got Miss June."

"Are you serious?" Elena asked.

Stefan smiled, leading her toward the door.

...

 **Apothecary - Outside**

Jenna was leaning against the door to the building, reading a book as she waited.

Evelyn, Anna and Pearl approached her.

"Miss Sommers?" Pearl asked.

Jenna turned toward them. "Yes. Hi, Pearl."

"Hi." Pearl told her. "These are my daughters, Evelyn and Annabelle."

"Of course." Jenna told her. "Elena, Emma and Jeremy's friend."

"Nice to see you, Miss Sommers." Anna told her.

"Oh, Jenna, please." Jenna told them. "This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the original structures in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies."

"An apothecary?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah." Jenna answered.

"You don't say." Pearl told her.

Evelyn looked away in boredom, looking at something in the distance.

Jeremy was walking on the sidewalk across the street, listening to music through large headphones.

"Sorry if it's a little musty." Jenna told them. Jeremy noticed Evelyn across the street, smiling a small smile. "No one has been here for months."

"I'll use my imagination." Pearl told her.

Evelyn was still watching Jeremy.

Anna noticed her distraction. "Eve?"

Evelyn looked at them. "I'm coming."

Jenna held the door open for them.

Evelyn, Anna and Pearl walked inside.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Emma was ready for her date, opening the door to reveal Tyler with a red rose. She smiled, taking the rose, smelling it. "Really?"

"Well, it's a date, right?" Tyler asked sarcastically. "Figured I'd do it right."

Emma tilted her head at him amused. "Seriously?"

Tyler nodded. "And maybe I decided that it was time for a change, since I haven't really been a good guy in the past. Especially to Vicki before she left town." Emma smelled the rose again to hide her reaction. "I was a real jerk to her, and I feel bad for it. So, I'll try to change that part, not going to be such a..."

"A dick?" Emma suggested.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. 'Cause if I was being that way toward you, we both know Jeremy would kick my ass."

"And then kick mine for trusting you and doubting him." Emma told him.

They smiled, looking at each other for a long moment.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Fresh start, remember?" Tyler asked. "Time to be someone new."

Emma smiled, turning to face him, pulling her hair out of the collar of the shirt. "Don't you know that people are supposed to make resolutions on New Year's?"

Tyler smiled, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Emma let him lead her out of the house, closing the door behind her.

...

 **Night - The Grill**

 **(Song:) Cloudhead - In-Flight Safety**

Kelly was sitting at the bar.

Damon sat down next to her, wearing sunglasses.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked.

Damon took the glasses off. "My eyes were a little sensitive today."

"You're new around here." Kelly told him.

"On the contrary, I'm very old." Damon told her. He looked at the bartender. "Bourbon, neat."

"I haven't been gone that long." Kelly told him. "I would remember someone who looked like you."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "Where did you go?"

"Around, about." Kelly answered.

"I've been there." Damon told her.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows." Kelly told him. "It's so sexy."

"It's more like nursing my wounds." Damon told her. "And you?"

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off." Kelly told him.

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon told her.

"Yeah." Kelly told him. "Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend."

"That's not very nice, either." Damon told her.

Kelly shrugged. "It happens."

"Yes, it does." Damon agreed.

Jenna approached them. "Kelly? Kelly Donovan."

Kelly smiled, standing. "Jen!"

They both smiled, laughing, wrapping their arms around each other.

Jenna pulled away. "I heard you were back in town." She looked at Damon. "She used to babysit me."

"And then I used to party with her." Kelly added.

"This woman is crazy." Jenna told him.

"Not as crazy as you." Kelly told her.

"I'm not anymore." Jenna told her.

"Well, sit, drink." Kelly told her, sitting down.

"I shouldn't." Jenna told them. "I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?"

"Well, take a night off." Kelly told her. "It's good for the soul."

"Great for the soul." Damon agreed.

The bartender poured three shots.

Jenna sat down on the other side of Kelly. "Oh, well. This is not going to end well."

"Can't wait." Damon told them.

Damon, Kelly and Jenna clinked their shot glasses, drinking.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Living Room**

Beth-Anne and Fredrick were sitting together on a couch.

"I hate this house." Fredrick told her.

"It's better than the tomb." Beth-Anne told him.

"I didn't stay locked up for a 145 years to end up locked here." Fredrick told them.

Harper was sitting in a nearby chair. "Maybe you should quit complaining."

Fredrick stood, walking toward Harper. "You're going to stop me?"

"Let it be, Fredrick." Beth-Anne told him. "You heard what Pearl said."

"I don't care what Pearl said." Fredrick told her. He looked at Harper. "What you got, boy?" Harper rushed to stand angrily, pushing him onto the couch next to Beth-Anne. Fredrick rushed to stand, pushing Harper into the wall behind him. "Try that again."

Pearl appeared next to them, gripping Fredrick's throat. "Back off. Back off!" Fredrick let go of Harper, backing away, holding his neck. "We don't fight each other. Those are the rules."

"And I'm tired of your rules." Fredrick told her. "I want out of this house. Why can't we got out on the town?"

"Eventually." Pearl told him. "But now, we have to keep a low profile."

"No one knows who I am." Fredrick told her.

"The Salvatores and Elizabeth do." Pearl told him.

"And I wish to hell that I could run into them." Fredrick told her. "They are the reason we were caught in the first place."

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) The Ocean - Tegan & Sara**

Stefan, Matt, and Tyler sat on one side of a table. Elena, Caroline and Emma sat on the other.

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Emma asked.

"It's not that bad." Matt answered. "Wait staff is pretty good, and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job."

"How has that been?" Elena asked. "Having Kelly back?"

"You know, same old Kelly." Matt answered. "She's trying, sort of."

Elena looked at Stefan. "Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I met, we shared a crib together."

"You're kidding." Stefan told her.

"No." Matt answered. "We have known each other our whole lives."

Matt and Elena looked at each other.

Caroline sighed.

Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from the bar. They all turned to look.

"Oh, my God." Emma told them, scoffing.

Jenna, Kelly and Damon were at the bar, taking shots, drunk.

Damon had heard Emma, looking toward them, raising a shot glass as a toast, drinking.

"You got to be kidding me." Matt told them.

Emma looked from Elena to Matt, scoffing, shaking her head, looking down.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Outside**

Fredrick and Beth-Anne were walking out of the house.

Another vampire walked closer. "Where are you going?"

"Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit." Fredrick answered. "Hit the town, kick up our heels. Maybe feed, maybe gain some revenge over the Salvatores and Pierce. You interested, Billy?" The vampire, Billy, looked tempted. Fredrick smirked as if he already knew the answer. "I thought so."

Beth-Anne, Fredrick and Billy walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Jeremy walked downstairs, opening the door. "Anna?"

"Surprised?" Anna asked.

"I thought you and your family were leaving town." Jeremy told her.

"Change of plans." Anna told him. "Sorry. I thought you'd be psyched."

"No, no, no." Jeremy told her. "I mean... I am. Of course I am."

"All right then, step aside." Anna told him.

Jeremy stepped aside, allowing Anna inside, closing the door behind him, following her.

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench**

Damon, Kelly and Jenna were still here.

Jenna looked at Damon. "Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised." Damon told them. "My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go 'kaboom'." Jenna looked at him sympathetically. Damon looked at them. "Let's get hammered."

"Let's." Kelly agreed. They clinked their glasses, drinking. "Whoo!"

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan, Emma and Tyler were standing together at a pool table, playing.

"Well, at least they're having fun." Emma told them.

"They're drunk." Elena told them.

"Remember when Emma and Elena's parents busted us here after Homecoming?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, my God." Caroline told them happily. Emma laughed. "Yes!"

Emma smiled, looking at Stefan as they explained what happened that night to him. "Bonnie and Liam were there, too. We were all wasted. It was the first time I'd ever got drunk."

"And I blamed Matt." Elena told him.

"Their parents got seated at the next booth." Matt told him.

"Uh, and Liam had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away." Elena told him.

"Except, our dad was a doctor, and he jumped up to save her." Emma told him.

"And I ran, and slipped on the wet floor, and bit it, in front of everyone." Elena told him. "Remember that?" Caroline was no longer happy. "Three stitches, a hangover for days." Elena looked at Matt. "And I was grounded from seeing this one for a week."

Caroline smiled. "I'm going to go to the restroom." She walked around Matt. "Elena?"

Elena looked at the others, following Caroline away.

"So when did you guys first start going out?" Matt asked Emma and Tyler teasingly.

Tyler and Emma looked at each other. "What did you say?"

They laughed.

Tyler looked at Matt, giving him a look. "Where friends."

"Best friends." Emma told them.

Tyler noticed that, smiling.

Emma pretended as if she hadn't said anything, taking her next shot, smiling a small, hidden smile.

...

 **Bar**

Jenna looked behind them, noticing the group at the pool tables. She looked at Kelly. "Quick, hide. We're not here."

"Why?" Kelly asked. "Where'd we go?"

"Children under our care." Jenna answered. "Five o'clock at the pool tables. This is not good."

Kelly turned her head, seeing Matt, Stefan, Emma and Tyler. "Damn!"

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jeremy and Anna were playing a racing game.

"What made you, your mom and your cousin decide to stay in town?" Jeremy asked.

"Mom got this business opportunity." Anna answered. "She's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. And Evelyn, she just likes Mystic Falls. And so do I. So, yeah, we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh, yeah?" Jeremy asked.

"Enough of home schooling." Anna told him. "I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first. She'll have an opinion."

"Well, I wish you were there now." Jeremy told her. "I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on the vampires in Mystic Falls."

Anna looked at him cautiously. "Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?"

"No." Jeremy told her. "I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing as vampires. They're just different from the way we always thought they were."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders, you know?" Jeremy asked. "Um, misunderstood."

"You're kidding, right?" Anna asked.

"Don't you think it could be possible?" Jeremy asked. "You did give me and Liam all that info."

"Jeremy, I made it up, okay?" Anna asked. "You were all cute and floppy, and I wanted to make a good impression. Besides, Liam seemed pretty cool, so I became friends with him, and I'm glad that I did. So, that is why I did what I did."

Jeremy nodded, unconvinced.

...

 **The Grill - Pool Tables**

 **(Song:) Perfect Day - The Constellations**

Stefan leaned down, taking another shot, making it.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Matt asked.

Stefan nodded. "Triple dating." Matt chuckled, leaning down, taking a shot. "It's all very new to me."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah, not the easiest thing in the world." Tyler told them.

"I usually keep to myself, not really fitting in." Stefan told them.

"That's because your that guy." Tyler told him.

Emma looked at him in confusion. "What guy?"

"The guy who seems like he has everything." Tyler answered. "So people who don't run the other way. Trust me, I know."

"Is that what I seem like?" Stefan asked.

Tyler and Matt spoke together. "Pretty much."

Tyler leaned down, taking a shot.

"Hmm." Stefan told them. "What a dick."

Tyler stood straight. "Yeah."

Emma shook her head, leaning down to take a shot, making it bounce off the side, going into the second pocket. She smiled, satisfied with the goal.

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena washed her hands.

Caroline was standing in the doorway behind her. "So, um, what are you doing?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Well, the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan." Caroline told her. "You know, not to hopscotch down Memory Lane."

"I was just trying to make conversation." Elena told her.

"Try less." Caroline told her, turning around, walking out of the room.

Elena followed her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Main Room**

Elena continued to follow. "Caroline."

Beth-Anne, Fredrick and Billy stood nearby, seeing Elena.

Billy her arm to stop her. "Katherine?"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." Elena told him.

Caroline was waiting for Elena. "Elena, come on."

Billy let go of Elena. "My mistake."

Elena smiled nervously, walking away with Caroline.

Beth-Anne, Fredrick and Billy watched them, seeing Stefan and Emma standing among the group.

...

 **Pool Tables**

Caroline and Elena walked toward the others.

"How's everything going?" Elena asked.

"Tyler's cheating." Matt told them.

Emma chuckled.

"No need." Tyler told them. "I'm awesome."

Emma scoffed. "Who you trying to fool?"

Tyler looked at her, smiling.

Emma laughed lightly.

From further away, Beth-Anne, Fredrick and Billy were watching them.

"Stefan Salvatore." Fredrick told them.

Elena pulled out her phone, typing expressionlessly.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "Everything's great."

Elena showed Stefan the text.

Stefan looked in the direction Beth-Anne, Fredrick and Billy had been, walking closer, but they had disappeared.

Emma stepped closer to Elena. "What's going on?"

Elena shook her head, glancing toward Tyler, Caroline and Matt, showing her the text. "Nothing."

Emma read the text.

 **That man over there just called me Katherine.**

Emma looked at Elena in confusion and alarm.

Elena nodded.

Elena and Emma looked toward Stefan.

Stefan continued to look for the vampires.

They had disappeared.

...

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

 **(Song:) Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

Liam was lying on his stomach on his bed, flipping through a scrapbook with pictures, on the phone.

Bonnie's voice was on the other line. "So where's Caroline?"

"On her triple date with Matt, Stefan, Elena, Tyler and Emma." Liam answered. "Speaking of, have you talked to them?"

"No." Bonnie answered. She was sitting in an unknown room, on the bed. "Just you and Caroline."

Liam stopped going through the pages, looking up. "Why? Is everything okay with you and Emma and Elena?"

"Yeah." Bonnie told her. "Everything's fine." Eliza seemed to know that Bonnie was lying. "I gotta go."

Liam sounded distracted. "Okay." He perked up. "Come home soon!"

Bonnie smiled sadly. "Soon, Liam ."

They both hung up, sad.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Elena's Car**

Elena parked her car, talking to Stefan.

"So, you didn't recognize him?" Stefan asked. "You haven't seen him before?"

"No." Elena answered. "There was nothing familiar about him at all. But he was standing with two others. A guy and a girl."

"Right." Stefan told him. "Let's call it a night, okay? Send Matt, Caroline, Emma and Tyler home?"

"No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff." Elena told him. "We need to get through one night. One normal night."

"You're sure?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not sure." Elena answered. "But I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's other vampires in town, they'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay." Stefan told her. Matt and Caroline arrived. Matt parked his truck. "It's Matt and Caroline. Tyler and Emma should be here soon. Come here."

Stefan kissed Elena.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Elena got out of the car, joining Matt and Caroline, walking inside.

Tyler had already parked his car in the driveway further down the way.

Emma and Tyler walked down a brick way toward the house.

"So, how'd that go?" Tyler asked. "Did I do good my first day of not being a dick?"

Emma smiled, nodding. "You did okay." Tyler smiled. "You know, you're going to have a few slip up days, right? I mean, you are Tyler Lockwood. You can't just change over night."

Tyler nodded. "I know that. Just hope they're not anytime soon."

Emma smiled, taking his hand, leading him inside.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Isabella and Elizabeth were sitting on opposite couches, facing each other.

Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Emma, Matt and Caroline walked in.

Elizabeth and Isabella looked toward them.

"This is much better than watching Damon visit Cougar Town." Caroline told them. She looked at Matt. "No offense."

"Don't remind me." Matt told her.

Elizabeth smiled awkwardly, standing.

"Oh, hey." Caroline told her awkwardly. "I don't know who you are."

Elena looked at Stefan.

Tyler pressed his lips together.

Emma scratched her head.

Caroline looked a little guilty.

Matt looked confused as to what the big deal was.

"Hey, guys" Isabella told them. "We're crashing the party. We'll be anywhere else rather than here."

Isabella walked past them, pushing past Stefan as she did, leaving the room.

Stefan sighed, as if he was realizing just now it was a bad idea to bring them here.

Elizabeth stood, starting to follow Isabella , looking at Stefan. "Nice going."

Elizabeth followed Isabella.

...

 **Library**

Isabella poured herself a drink.

Elizabeth walked into the room from behind her. "Izzy..."

Isabella didn't have to look behind her to know she was there. "We have to come up with a cover story for you before anyone else sees you."

"I know it Isn't the first time." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah, Lizzie, I know that." Isabella told her with honest sarcasm, turning to face Elizabeth. "I lived through one cover."

Isabella sighed, falling back onto the couch behind her.

Elizabeth walked closer slowly. "Well..." She fell back onto the couch across from Isabella. "Too late for no one seeing me."

Isabella nodded. "Yep."

Elizabeth smirked slightly, shaking her head.

...

 **Living Room**

The triple date was still there. There was a long awkward silence.

Matt walked forward, breaking the silence. "Man, I always wanted to see what it looked like in this place."

Tyler chuckled. "I think it rivals my house."

"Yeah." Stefan agreed. "I guess it's a bit much."

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like, twice." Matt told them.

Caroline walked down the steps. "I feel like I've been in here before. It's weird."

Elena stood next to Caroline. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Wow, these are great." Matt told them, walking over to Stefan's miniature car collection.

"Oh, it's just a little hobby of mine." Stefan told them.

"I've got the entire Mustang series." Matt told him.

"You like cars?" Stefan asked.

Tyler scoffed. "That would be an understatement. He's obsessed."

Stefan nodded thoughtfully. "Come with me."

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) Crash Land - In-Flight Safety**

Damon was playing with a cherry. "So, the thing about cherries, you have to..." Kelly put a finger to Damon's lips. She put a cherry in her mouth. "Oh, my goodness." Damon kissed Kelly, taking the cherry out. "That's amazing. You were fast."

"That's would be my cue." Jenna told them.

Kelly spoke to Jenna, but looked at Damon. "You're giving up already?"

"Oh, yeah." Jenna answered, standing, walking away.

Fredrick, Beth-Anne and Billy were across the bar, having been watching them.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Garage**

Stefan, Matt and Tyler led the way into the garage, opening the door and turning on the lights.

Elena, Caroline and Emma followed.

Stefan looked at Matt. "Prepare yourself, my friend."

Stefan lifted the cover off of a car, revealing it to be an antique red car.

"Whoa, wait." Matt told him. "How do you have this?"

"Got passed down through the family." Stefan told them. Emma smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you drive it?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't run." Stefan answered. "And it's not like I can figure it out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked.

"Can you be more of a girl right now?" Tyler asked. Caroline laughed sarcastically, tilting her head from side to side. Tyler stood by the car, admiring it. "Did you do any touch-ups?"

Stefan shook his head. "It's the way it was first bought." He looked at Matt. "Hey, why don't you come look at this for me?"

"Elena, do you remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked, smiling as he walked over to the engine of the car.

Elena nodded cautiously, taking a step closer. "Of course."

"I know I do." Emma told him. "You built and rebuilt that engine, like, 20 times."

"I think it was more than that." Tyler told them. "He couldn't keep his hands off the damn thing."

"Wow." Stefan told them, impressed.

"Well, I don't like sports cars." Caroline told them. "Too hard to make out in."

"Nah." Matt told them. "It wasn't that bad."

Emma looked away, pressing her lips together.

Tyler looked between Matt and Caroline awkwardly.

Elena was dissatisfied.

Matt sighed, realizing his mistake.

Caroline was annoyed, turning around, walking out of the garage, leaving.

Elena followed Caroline, leaving.

"Well, that's not awkward at all." Tyler told them sarcastically to break the silence.

Emma shook her head.

Matt looked at Stefan. "I'm sorry, man."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history, and ignoring it doesn't do anybody good."

Matt nodded, sighing. "She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure, but she's happy, and I'm glad."

Emma sighed uncomfortably, leaning against the wall.

"All right." Tyler told them. "Let's take a look at this."

Stefan, Matt and Tyler started to work on the car.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

Jenna was walking outside, breaking her heel.

Billy looked at her. "Need some help?"

"Damn it." Jenna told him. "Stupid shoe."

"Pick up your other foot." Billy told her, breaking the other heel off, giving it to Jenna. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I think." Jenna told him.

Billy smiled.

"Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?" Billy asked.

"The one and only." Jenna answered. "You know him?"

"We go way back." Billy told her.

...

Billy and Jenna continued to talk.

"He still live out by Miller Lane?" Billy asked.

"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge." Jenna told him. "He's still in there if you want to say hi."

"I prefer to stay here and talk to you." Billy told him.

"Oh, nice." Jenna told him. "Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt." Billy smirked. "But, I'm a little drunk, and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things."

Evelyn suddenly appeared. "Jenna."

"Evelyn." Jenna replied.

"My mother asked me to deliver a message to you, for you to call her." Evelyn told her.

Billy seemed annoyed.

"Then I should probably get going." Jenna told him. "Thank you, Evelyn."

"Can I get you a... car?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, please." Jenna told him.

Evelyn waved for a cab.

The cab pulled over.

Evelyn opened the door for Jenna, giving Billy a look.

Jenna got in.

Evelyn closed the door.

The cab drove away.

Evelyn watched it go, turning to face Billy.

Beth-Anne and Fredrick stepped closer.

"We're hungry, Evelyn." Billy told him. "We want something to eat."

"Which Pearl said not to do like you do." Evelyn told them.

"Hmm." Fredrick hummed sarcastically. "Pearl has a lot of rules, doesn't she?" He held an arm toward the building the Grill. " The Lockwoods, the Fells, the Gilberts, the Forbes, even the Salvatores. All of the Founding Families led us to the tomb. We should kill every last one of them. Especially the Salvatores and Pierce. Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella were the reason we were there. Because of Katherine's interest in them.

Evelyn stepped closer to Fredrick threateningly until she was merely inches from him. "For a reason. Do you want to expose us and have us all rounded up and burned alive, for real this time?"

Fredrick smirked bitterly, gripping Evelyn's shoulders, rushing to push him into the brick wall. "You might want to stay out of my way, Evelyn."

"Fredrick..." Beth-Anne trailed off.

Billy didn't do anything, anticipating a fight.

Evelyn smirked, gripping Fredrick's throat, turning, pushing him into the wall where he had been. "Pearl warned you. Anna warned you. Now I have. You might want to stay out of our way, Fredrick. Leave all of them be."

Evelyn let go of Fredrick, rushing away.

Fredrick held his throat, breathing heavily in anger.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Caroline was standing alone, sulking.

Elena approached her from behind. "Caroline..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline told her.

Elena sighed. "You're being ridiculous."

Caroline turned to face her. "And insecure, and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be interested in someone or something else, and I'm always gonna be the back up."

"You're not the back up." Elena told her.

"Yes, I am." Caroline told her. "I'm Matt's Elena back up. I'm your Bonnie back up."

"Now it's about me and Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"You don't get it." Caroline told her. "Why would you? You're everyone's first choice."

They looked at each other.

Tyler and Emma approached them.

Stefan and Matt followed in the red Porsche, getting out of the car.

"Piece of cake." Matt told them.

Stefan looked from Matt to Caroline. "You know what? Why don't you guys take it for a spin?"

Stefan tossed Matt the keys to the car.

"Really?" Matt asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

Matt smiled, opening the passenger's side door. "Caroline."

Caroline walked forward, getting into the car.

Matt closed the door, jogging over to the other side of the car, smiling, pointing at Stefan, getting into the car, driving away.

Emma looked at Stefan. "That was nice."

Stefan smiled.

Tyler looked at Emma, using his thumb to point at the house. "You want to go inside?"

Emma nodded.

Tyler and Emma walked away.

Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena. "You all right?"

"If it's not vampires, it's girlfriends." Elena told him.

Stefan and Elena wrapped their arms around each other.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jeremy and Anna were getting something to eat.

"All right, roast beef, turkey, what do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's do the works." Anna told him. "Pile it high."

"Okay." Jeremy told her. "I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?"

"Okay." Anna told him, turning to get the bread. Jeremy grabbed a knife to cut the meat. He looked at Anna for a moment, cutting his hand with the knife, groaning in pain. Anna turned to face him in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a cut." Jeremy told her. "Can you hand me that towel?"

Anna looked uncomfortable, fighting the urge for blood. "I can't."

"You got a problem with blood, Anna?" Jeremy asked, showing her his bleeding hand. Anna shook her head meekly. Jeremy stepped toward her. "What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna."

Anna gripped Jeremy's neck, rushing across the room, pushing him against the fridge, transformed. "What are you doing?"

"I knew it." Jeremy told her, showing her his hand. "Go for it."

Anna hesitated for a long moment, giving in, taking his hand, beginning to drink.

Jeremy groaned in pain.

Jenna's voice came from the hallway. "Jeremy."

Anna let go of Jeremy.

Jeremy walked into the hall, hiding his hand behind his back, smiling innocently. "Jenna. Hey, what's up?"

"Regret." Jenna answered. "Make sure you lock that up."

Jenna walked upstairs.

Jeremy turned to see that the back door was hide open, and that Anna had disappeared. He looked at his hand, smiling.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Stefan's Car**

 **(Song:) The Mess I Made - Parachute**

Matt pulled to a stop. "Did I just pass the driveway?"

"Uh..." Caroline trailed off. "No, I think it's up there."

"This is an amazing car." Matt told her. "Did I pass?" Caroline looked at him, not understanding. "The whole triple date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena."

"I don't know." Caroline told him. "You were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night, so..."

"Caroline, that stuff came before." Matt told her. "It's not just gonna go away."

"I know that, okay?" Caroline asked. "I know."

"No, you don't." Matt told her. "Because, you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person." Caroline looked away in exasperation. "Look, it's my fault. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means, or what we are, but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense, because I'm not really good at expressing myself."

"No, no." Caroline told him, touched. "I think you're doing just fine." They chuckled, kissing. The more they continued to kiss, the more passionate it became. Caroline hurt herself. "Ow!" She looked at Matt. "Sports cars..."

"Yeah." Matt told her.

"Hmm." Caroline hummed sarcastically.

Caroline and Matt continued to kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Damon and Kelly walked into the house.

Damon poured himself a drink, taking a drink, handing it to Kelly.

"Now that you've got me here..." Kelly trailed off, taking a drink. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"I'm going to..." Damon trailed off, pulling Kelly closer. "Going to do this."

Damon kissed Kelly for a long moment, pushing her against the wall, continuing to kiss.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Emma walked into the house, interrupting them.

"Oh, wow." Tyler told them, looking away.

"Mom?" Matt demanded.

Kelly looked at them in surprise.

"Damon?" Emma demanded.

"Oh, my God." Kelly told them, sliding off of Damon. "Matt."

Matt shook his head, looking down, turning around.

Kelly walked past them, leaving.

Matt looked at Caroline, using his thumb to point at his mother. "I gotta-"

"It's fine." Caroline told him. "Just go."

"I'll take her home." Elena told him.

Matt nodded, handing the keys to Stefan. "Thanks, man."

Matt walked out of the front door, leaving.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Emma looked at Damon.

Damon took a drink.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Dining Room**

Anna and Evelyn walked in.

Pearl was there, waiting. "Where have you two been?"

"We were talking." Anna told her. "Sisterly bonding."

"For three hours?" Pearl asked. "Tell me, where have you been?"

"Out." Evelyn told her, starting to walk past her. "We were out."

Pearl grabbed his arm to stop him. "Evelyn, don't do this. I can't fight the two of you, too."

Anna looked as if she would cry.

Pearl and Evelyn noticed.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm sorry." Anna told them.

Pearl wrapped her arms around either of them.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Stefan and Elena walked toward Elena's car.

"Sorry I'm bailing." Elena told him.

"Just wish you let me drive you home." Stefan told her.

"Normal people don't have chaperons, or bodyguards, or babysitters." Elena told him. "We're normal tonight, remember?"

"I know." Stefan told her. "I just get so worried about you."

"Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me." Elena told him. "I won't. It's not living."

"Okay." Stefan told her. "Call me when you get home safe."

Stefan placed a hand on either of Elena's cheeks, kissing her, pulling away. He opened her car door for her.

Elena got into the car.

"Bye, Stefan." Emma told him.

"Goodbye." Stefan told them, closing the car's door.

Elena drove away.

Stefan watched them go, walking inside, closing the door behind him.

Fredrick was somewhere on the property, watching him.

...

 **Inside - Library**

Elizabeth poured a glass of tequila.

Damon walked into the room. "You know, our mother died of consumption fueled by the drinking. You should really cut back."

"I'm not gonna take drinking advice from a blood junkie lunatic." Elizabeth told him, taking a sip.

"Or from someone who would kiss the mother of his sister's friend." Isabella added.

"Don't give me the guilt trip, Izzy." Damon told her.

"Don't involve the Donovans into this, Damon." Isabella replied.

"All right." Damon told her. "I'll leave her alone. Especially now that you say that she's 'the mother of my sister's friend'. When you put it like that, it's just creepy."

"When was it ever not creepy?" Elizabeth asked.

Stefan walked in, giving Damon a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon told him.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked.

"Save the lecture." Damon told him. "Look-"

Fredrick crashed through the window, shattering it, rushing toward Stefan, stabbing him with a piece of glass, pushing him aside.

Isabella rushed to stand up from the couch.

Elizabeth backed away from the damage.

Isabella pushed Fredrick off of Stefan, toward Damon.

Damon punched Fredrick in the face repeatedly.

Isabella knelt next to Stefan, pulling the glass out from his chest.

Beth-Anne jumped in through the shattered window, rushing toward Elizabeth, biting her neck, feeding, making her groan in pain.

Elizabeth struggled. "Get off!"

Isabella stood, beginning to rush toward them.

Billy appeared in front of her, gripping her throat, turning around, throwing her into a wooden chair, making it break.

Isabella angrily grabbed a broken leg, tossing it toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth caught it with one hand, using it to hit Beth-Anne in the head, making her let her go, backing away. She staked Beth-Anne in the heart with it, killing her, letting the body fall to the floor. She nearly fell, catching herself against a nearby table.

Fredrick had noticed the entire thing, looking at Elizabeth angrily.

Isabella looked up at Billy in front of her angrily, standing, taking him by his hair, turning around, tossing him through the broken window, outside, breaking the window even more than it already was.

Damon, Elizabeth, Isabella and Stefan stood together, looking at Fredrick.

Fredrick rushed away, leaving.

Billy stood, following Fredrick.

"Damn it." Damon told them.

Isabella looked at Elizabeth . "You okay?"

Elizabeth breathed heavily. "Yeah."

Damon handed Elizabeth a cloth.

Elizabeth took it, wiping the blood off of her healed neck.

"I remember them, from 1864." Stefan told them. "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah..." Isabella trailed off awkwardly. "About that..."

Stefan closed his eyes, already expecting the answer. "You've gotta be kidding me."

...

 **Donovan House - Living Room**

Matt and Kelly walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Matt." Kelly told him. Matt didn't stop or look at her. "Matt..."

"I don't want to hear it, Mom." Matt told her.

"Matty, please." Kelly told him.

Matt turned to face her. "Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun. You know, trying to forget all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freaking kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me."

"I know, Matt." Kelly told him.

Matt looked at her for a moment, shaking his head, walking out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

Emma was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

Jeremy walked in.

"How was your night?" Emma asked.

"Ah..." Jeremy trailed off. "Same old, same old. You?"

Emma smiled a small smile. "Yep."

They brushed their teeth in silence.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Kitchen**

Cristian, Pearl and Evelyn were here.

Pearl was getting a blood bottle from the fridge, closing the door.

Fredrick and Billy arrived.

"So, where's Beth-Anne?" Evelyn asked.

"She won't be coming back." Fredrick answered.

"What happened?" Pearl asked. "Where is she?"

"Well, you were right." Billy told her. "We shouldn't have left." He looked at Evelyn. "And you were right. We shouldn't have gone after the Salvatores or Pierce."

Pearl realized what they meant. "No. Hungry?" She looked at Evelyn, nodding slightly. Billy looked at Anna and Evelyn. Pearl poured blood into two glasses, holding them toward Fredrick and Billy. Evelyn drove two stakes through their stomachs, making them groan in pain. Pearl set the glasses down. Evelyn left the stakes in their stomachs, sitting down next to Anna. Pearl sat next to them, pouring blood into another glass. "Next time, you'll listen to one of or all of us."

Anna smiled a small smile, looking at Evelyn.

Evelyn returned the smile.

Anna and Evelyn looked at Fredrick and Billy smugly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting on Elena's bed, facing each other, both dressed for bed.

Emma was smiling.

"You can't stop smiling." Elena told her.

Emma nodded. "I know."

"Did you have fun tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I did." Emma answered. "It was exactly what I needed."

Elena smiled. "At least you're happy now. Now maybe you can stay that way."

"We'll see about tomorrow." Emma told her.

Elena nodded. "Good. 'Cause I told Stefan I would call when I got home."

Emma nodded.

Elena picked up her phone, calling Stefan.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan was on the phone.

Elena's voice was on the other line. "I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Safe and sound."

"Good, good." Stefan told her. "I'm glad."

Elena was still in her room. "Is everything all right? You sound serious."

"When isn't he serious?" Emma asked.

"No, no, no, no." Stefan told her. "Not tonight. You still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

"I had a really nice time on our date tonight." Elena told him.

"Such a liar." Stefan told her.

"No, I'm serious." Elena told him. "In a way, it was exactly what it was supposed to be."

"I had a really nice time, too." Stefan told her.

Elena hung up.

Stefan hung up, turning to face the rest of the room.

Damon was pouring himself a drink.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, wiping the last of the blood off.

Isabella was dragging Beth-Anne's body toward the door. She looked from Stefan to Damon. "Could you guys help me out a little bit?"

No one answered.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at them in annoyance. "What? I'm fine."

"Screw you." Elizabeth told her. "I have to practice again my magic is rusty."

Elizabeth stood, walking past them, out of the room.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon exchanged a look, not knowing what to make of that.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy walked into his room.

Anna was waiting there.

Jeremy was startled. "What the hell?"

"I could have killed you." Anna told him.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Jeremy told her.

"I should have." Anna told him.

"But you didn't." Jeremy told her.

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"I knew this girl." Jeremy told her. "Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me and Liam those articles. It proved that there is something more going on and then I saw your face, and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you."

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Anna asked.

"Who would believe me?" Jeremy asked.

"You'd be surprised." Anna told him.

"Why didn't you... kill me?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Anna told him. "Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you."

"Like what?" Jeremy asked.

"Lost." Anna answered. "Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?"

"Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki.." Jeremy told her. " And also because... I want you to turn me."

Anna looked at him in confusion.

Jeremy looked as if he wasn't going to change his mind.


	18. Let The Right Ones In

**Day One**

 **Same Night - Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Anna was looking outside to the rain outside through the window. "I love storms."

"Is that a vampire thing?" Jeremy asked. "'Cause I read vampires don't like running water."

"It's only Dracula." Anna told him. "Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly."

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked.

Anna chuckled, smiling. "First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read."

"You gotta tell me more." Jeremy told her. "I gotta know."

"No, you don't." Anna told her. "'Cause you're not gonna be one."

"Come on." Jeremy told her. "You can't keep saying 'no' to me."

"Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix." Anna told him.

"That's not true, and you know it." Jeremy told her.

"Why do you even want this?" Anna asked. "Give me on good reason."

"'Cause I..." Jeremy trailed off, unable to finish.

"Hmm." Anna hummed. "Let me know when you can finish that sentence."

Elena knocked on Jeremy's door, walking in. "Hey, you're still up."

Anna had disappeared.

"Hey, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like there's a big storm rolling in." Elena told him. "Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Yeah, sure."

Elena walked out of the room, closing the door.

Jeremy looked toward the open window.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was asleep in her bed, waking, sitting up, looking reminiscent.

Elena walked into the room, sitting on her bed. "Hey. It woke you up, too?"

Emma nodded, smiling a small smile. "Yeah."

"Jer's up, closing all of the windows." Elena told her.

"Great." Emma told her.

Elena tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She turned to where she sat with her legs crossed. "I was dreaming a very good dream, and I'm pretty sure it's because of the storm."

Elena nodded in realization. "The first storm. At the lake house. I was six. You were five. Jeremy was four."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I remember you cannon-balling and getting Mom and Jeremy all wet."

Elena smiled, nodding. "You and Dad were already in the lake."

Emma laughed. "He came after me so that I didn't drown." She smiled. "I didn't know how to swim then. He held out his arms for Jeremy..."

"And he jumped right in." Elena finished. They both smiled. "Good night."

Elena left the room.

Emma laid down to sleep. "Good night."

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Living Room**

Fredrick was kneeling in front of a fireplace, sharpening something in his hand, speaking to Pearl and Evelyn. "We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more."

"I'll send her and Evelyn out for some tomorrow." Pearl told them. She looked at Evelyn. "She can't always do it on her own."

Evelyn nodded in understanding.

"Maybe I could go with them." Fredrick told her. "If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all."

"I'm afraid not." Pearl told him. "Not after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight."

"He and his brother, his sister and Pierce deserved it." Fredrick told them.

"You're blaming Elizabeth who had nothing to do with what her sister did 145 years ago, which wasn't their fault, either, besides Elizabeth was in the tomb with you." Evelyn told him. "It was Katherine's."

"They all deserve it as much as she does." Fredrick told him.

"And where did that get you?" Evelyn asked. "Your girlfriend Beth-Anne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

"We cannot live our lives about revenge." Pearl told them. "We have to have better control of our emotions."

"I understand, Miss Pearl." Fredrick told her. "I just wish I knew what you were up to."

"I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't." Pearl told them. "Anna and Evelyn tell me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells, the Gilberts-"

"We should kill every last one of them." Fredrick told them.

"We are smarter than that, Fredrick." Pearl told him. "These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience."

Pearl turned around, walking out of the room, leaving.

Evelyn gave Fredrick a look, following Pearl, leaving.

Other vampires entered the room.

"You heard her." Fredrick told them. "No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she?"

Fredrick held up a wooden stake.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon boarded the broken window, speaking to Stefan, Elena, Emma, Isabella and Elizabeth. "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, annihilate the idiots that attacked us last night."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked. "And then what? You turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry'?"

"You got a better idea?" Isabella asked. Elizabeth didn't answer, her hand going to her head.

Damon shrugged, sitting down. "Point taken. Pearl's fault, anyway. She promised to have Elizabeth protected just yesterday, and she already failed, not even 24 hours later."

Elena glared at Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella. "I can't believe that you three made a deal with her."

Emma scoffed. "I can."

Damon gave Emma a sarcastic look, turning to Elena. "It was more like a helpful exchange of information."

"You could've said 'no'." Emma told him.

"Emma, it's not like we had a choice." Isabella told her. "She's... scary. Besides, she said that she would help protect Elizabeth."

"And she's doing such a wonderful job at that so far." Emma told them sarcastically.

"Whatever." Damon told them. "She's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is." Elena told him bitterly.

"Damon gets what he wants, as usual." Emma told them.

Elizabeth sat down. "No matter who he hurts in the process."

"Don't have to be snarky about it." Damon told them.

"She was nearly killed last night and she has a target over her head because she's related to Katherine, and we woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb." Elena told him. "We've earned snarky."

Damon looked at Emma and Elena. "How long are you two going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you anymore, Damon." Emma told him. "I've long since accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

Elizabeth smirked.

"Ouch." Damon told her, standing.

Stefan cut Damon off. "This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Damon walked out of the library. Isabella stood, walking out. "Yeah."

Emma walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky." Elena told him.

"He makes everyone cranky." Stefan told them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damon, Isabella and I will handle everything." Stefan answered. "I promise."

"What about us?" Elena asked. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You know I won't." Elizabeth told him.

"That's exactly what both of you and Emma are going to do." Stefan told them. "Because that's what's going to keep you safe."

"Which means nothing if you're not safe." Elena told him.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. "I'll be perfectly safe." He looked at Elizabeth. "I have Isabella and the self-serving psychopath on my side."

"That's comforting." Elizabeth told him sarcastically.

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth. "Rest. Practice your magic."

"But-" Elizabeth started.

"Lizzie, you don't much power right now, and you haven't slept all night." Stefan told her.

Elizabeth gave him a look, turning around, walking out of the room.

...

 **Outside**

Emma stood out on the porch, just outside of the rain zone, under the safety of the porch ceiling, taking out her phone to call someone.

Damon appeared next to her. "What are you doing?"

Emma jumped, turning around, hitting him on his shoulder. "That's not funny."

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "It's a little funny." He looked down at her phone in her hand at her side. "Who are you calling?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Emma asked. Damon smirked. Emma looked at her phone in her hand, making it face the opposite direction so he wouldn't see. She looked at Damon. Damon looked from the phone to Emma. "You're not gonna find out, Damon."

Damon smiled, holding her phone in front of her.

Emma looked at her phone in confusion, looking down to see that her hand was empty. She looked at Damon, trying to take the phone away from him.

Damon backed away, taking the phone out of her reach, smiling smugly. "Nope."

"Damon, come on." Emma complained, trying to take the phone.

Damon smiled, turning his back to Emma, holding the phone further away. He stopped, looking at the contact, rolling his eyes, tossing the phone back to Emma in disgust. Emma caught it. "Tyler Lockwood? Really?"

Emma put her phone in her pocket. "You saw him here with me last night."

Damon nodded. "Yes, I did, but I didn't think that anyone would date his dumb-ass-"

"We're not dating, we're friends." Emma said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Emma was slightly annoyed, hiding the fact that she was. "Goodbye, Damon."

"Bye, Em." Damon replied.

Emma pulled out her umbrella, walking into the rain, toward the car.

Damon watched her go, satisfied with the reaction that he had gotten from her.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Let Me Take You Out - Class Actress**

Jeremy and Anna were sitting together at a table.

"Okay." Anna told him. "We have some time. I'm not meeting Evelyn or my mom until later."

"Wait." Jeremy told her. "Do they know you're a-"

Anna smiled. "The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from you own family is just further proof that you're not ready."

"'Not ready' is a step up from 'no'." Jeremy told her.

"And a million steps down from 'maybe'." Anna replied. Jeremy looked disappointed. Anna noticed Jeremy's vervain bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks." Jeremy told her. "My sisters got it for me."

"Can I see it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Yeah."

Jeremy handed the bracelet to Anna.

"Your sisters don't know you're hanging out with me, do they?" Anna asked.

"No." Jeremy answered. "No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like they know what you are."

"I'd rather keep it our little secret." Anna told him.

"You know, why don't you..." Jeremy trailed off. "Why don't you keep this?"

"Why would you give this to me?" Anna asked.

"Because you like it." Jeremy answered. "And I like you."

"You only like me because of what you want from me." Anna told him.

"No." Jeremy told her. "I... I like you."

"Um..." Anna trailed off. "You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you, anyway."

Anna put his bracelet around his wrist.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt, Caroline and Liam were standing together.

Matt was in uniform.

Caroline and Liam were dressed for the storm, umbrellas in hand.

"I yelled at my mom last night." Matt told them. "You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid."

"Maybe she needed to hear it." Caroline told him.

"Yeah, but, just..." Matt trailed off. "I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. 'Cause that's her MO. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left."

"Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, anymore than you can control your sister." Liam told him.

"I wish my mom would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be nice." Matt told them.

"Maybe they'll surprise you." Caroline told him. "People have a tendency to do that."

Caroline and Matt smiled.

"We should go before the roads get even worse from the storm." Liam told them.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Are you guys sure you should be driving right now?"

"We have to." Liam answered. "It's our dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual."

Matt turned to face them. "Well, buckle up." He looked at Caroline. "Don't speed. Stay off your phone." He looked between them. "And call me when you get there."

"Got it," Caroline told him. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Matt answered, kissing Caroline for a long moment. Liam smiled, looking away. Caroline pulled away. "Bye."

"Bye." Caroline told him.

"Bye, Matt." Liam told him.

Caroline and Liam turned around, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Damon was fixing a clock.

Isabella walked closer. "Pesky grandfather clocks. So hard to keep safe."

"I know." Damon told her. Stefan walked past them, dressed for the rain. "Hunting party?"

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me." Stefan told them. "I gotta get my strength back up. We'll talk when I get back?"

"All right." Damon told him.

"Give my regards to the squirrels." Isabella told him.

Stefan walked down the hall.

Elizabeth walked toward them from the opposite direction.

"Thought I told you to practice." Stefan told her.

"I did." Elizabeth replied. Stefan walked past her to the door, leaving. Elizabeth continued to walk toward Damon and Kaylin, looking up at Damon. "How much vervain did you give the Council?"

Damon continued to fix the clock. "I'm guessing that silence is my best bet right now, so I'm gonna stop talking."

"All of it?" Elizabeth asked sighing. Damon looked at Elizabeth, not giving an answer, looking back at the clock. "Seriously, Damon?"

"Lizzie, didn't you already magically grow more?" Isabella asked. P

Elizabeth sighed, nodding.

Damon jumped down from the step stool to the floor in front of Elizabeth. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and go practice again?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, crossing her arms over her chest, looking down.

Damon realizes something. "Can't fall asleep, can you, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth didn't answer.

Damon smirked. "All right. Whatever." He looked at Isabella. "I took the last of bit of the unfreash variety from Eve's fridge. We should probably get some more."

"Yeah, go ahead." Isabella told him. "I'll catch up." Damon walked away, leaving. Isabella looked at Elizabeth. "Where are you keeping the vervain?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Actually, funny story. I always figured that Damon would steal the vervain. It's in the underground cellar outside."

Isabella smiled. "You're a genius. You know that, right?"

Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "I'm gonna go get some in my system."

"Ouch. And I'm gonna go get some fresh unfresh blood with Damon." Kaylin told her, turning around, walking in the direction Damon had, leaving.

Elizabeth smirked, shaking her head, rolling her eyes, walking out of the room.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth walked outside into the rain, opening a door leading into the ground, walking down the steps into a cellar.

...

 **Underground Cellar**

Elizabeth walked toward the back, pushing a pile of books and papers away to reveal vervain. She started to grab them, stopping when she heard something behind her. She looked behind her.

No one was there.

Elizabeth slowly reached behind her back to a shelf behind her, grabbing a stake, turning around, trying to stake whoever was standing there. Fredrick pushed her arm aside. Elizabeth punched him in the face with her other arm, forcing his head to the side, trying to stake him in the heart.

Fredrick caught her wrist, squeezing until she was forced to let go. "You might have had a chance if I wasn't as angry as I am."

"Thanks to your girlfriend." Elizabeth told him. "Where is she again? Oh, that's right. I killed her."

Fredrick gripped her throat tightly, glaring down on her.

Elizabeth didn't look afraid.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan walked angrily into the same hallway where Damon was. "Elizabeth's gone."

"Elizabeth should be practicing." Damon told him.

"Damon, I went hunting, you and Isabella went to get more blood bags, Elizabeth went to get vervain because you kept using the original, and now she's gone." Stefan told him. "You said it yourself, and Beth-Anne proved that when she tried to kill her last night before Lizzie killed her. The tomb vampires are targeting Elizabeth because they know that hurting her will do more damage to us more than they could do to us and they blame her."

"No." Damon told him. "Hurting Lizzie would make me show them no mercy along with Evelyn."

"She's your family, and you've been protecting her by hiding her in this house until the tomb vampires are dealt with." Stefan answered.

Damon hesitated, knowing he was right, sighing. "Where's Isabella in all of this?"

Stefan scoffed softly. "Where do you think?"

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Outside**

Isabella was drenched, pounding on the door to the house. "Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off. Anna! Eve!"

Fredrick opened the door. "Pearl, Evelyn and Anna are not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Isabella asked.

"Billy." Fredrick called.

Billy pulled a weak version of Elizabeth out, the only thing keeping her standing.

Isabella pushed angrily against the door frame, trying to help Nicola. "You're dead."

Isabella couldn't walk inside.

"Whoa." Fredrick told her. "I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

Miss Gibbons walked in, standing next to him. "Yes, Fredrick, honey?"

Fredrick compelled Miss Gibbons. "Never let this bad girl, or her brothers Stefan and Damon in."

Miss Gibbons looked at Isabella. "I'll never let them in."

Miss Gibbons walked away.

Fredrick looked at Isabella. "Billy." Billy transformed, biting Elizabeth's neck, making her groan a scream in pain, feeding, holding her standing. Elizabeth angry pushed away and held her hand out making Billy's heart come to her killing him but fell to the ground weak. Isabella struggled to get past the barrier to no avail. "You have a nice day."

Fredrick closed the door in Isabella's face.

Isabella turned away from the door in anger, pulling out her phone, calling someone, walking across the porch. "I am going to tear Fredrick limb by limb if we ever find a way inside that house." She walked down the steps in a rage. "Then, and only then, when he's screaming, I'll rip his heart out." She walked into the rain, continuing to walk across the grounds. "I'll kill them. All of them."

Damon and Stefan were in the Salvatore Boarding House in the living room, a phone sitting on the table on speaker.

"Why?" Damon asked becoming concerned. "What happened?"

"They're torturing Lizzie to get to us and her." Elizabeth answered. "Then they're going to kill her."

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"She's in the house." Isabella answered. "We can't get in."

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let any of us in." Isabella answered.

"Why are they doing this?" Stefan asked. "What do they want with her?"

"Revenge." Isabella answered. "They want revenge."

"We gotta do something." Stefan told them.

"I know." Damon told them.

"We can't let them hurt her." Isabella told them. "We gotta get her out."

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Basement**

The tomb vampires were tying Elizabeth to the ceiling by ropes around her wrists, making her stand.

Fredrick stood in front of Elizabeth. "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to your families infatuation with your besties, and your interest with their Aunt. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... you may not be a vampire, so you might not be able to go through that kind of pain, but imagine what compulsion could make you think you were going through, along with starvation and blood loss." Elizabeth looked up with weak boredom. "I thought you might want to get a taste of that before I killed you."

"Because going after the ones that really wronged you is so last century." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "Which isn't even Stefan, Damon and Isabella or me, by the way. You said it yourself. All of this was because of Katherine. She's the only one you should be blaming."

Elizabeth looked away.

Fredrick grabbed Elizabeth's chin, turning her head to look at him. "There's enough blame to go around."

Harper walked closer. "This isn't right! She had nothing to do with what happened."

"This isn't just about what happened 145 years ago." Fredrick told him.

"She was in the tomb with us." Harper told him.

"And I'm not." Fredrick told him. "And she is the only way to get to the Salvatores. So I don't care."

"She's innocent!" Harper told him.

Fredrick turned to face Harper. "She killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. She tried to kill me. How is that innocent? And don't you think for a second she wouldn't kill you if she had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with her. And then the Salvatores. And anyone else that gets in our way."

Fredrick stood behind Elizabeth , tilting her head back, biting her neck, feeding. Nicola struggled, groaning in pain. Fredrick tightened his hold, feeding harder, making her scream.

Harper pulled Fredrick away from Nicola. "This isn't right!"

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Fredrick told him.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper told him.

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge." Fredrick told him. "Tie him up. And then stake him down."

Two of the vampires pulled Harper away.

Fredrick turned to face Elizabeth .

Elizabeth looked down, lost in her thoughts, gazing off into nothing, breathing heavily.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Alaric was walking down the hallway.

Damon appeared.

Alaric stopped.

"Well, don't you look... alive?" Damon asked.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric told him.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon told him.

Alaric stepped closer.

Stefan and Isabella stepped into view.

"Alaric." Stefan told him. "We need your help."

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Damon was standing next to the windows.

Isabella, Stefan and Alaric stood around the desk.

"So, we need to get into that house." Isabella told him. "We're vampires. We can't get in. We need you. I don't really wanna ask you, but..."

"But we need to get into that house, at all costs." Damon told him. "Doesn't matter if you get caught in the cross fire."

"Isabella told me about your ring." Stefan told him.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap." Isabella told him. "You tried to kill my brother. He killed you. You died. Then, I, along with Lizzie, are eye witnesses to your ring bringing you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "The part where I was defending myself."

"And the part where I try and kill your brother again." Alaric told her. "Only this time, I don't miss."

Alaric stepped toward Damon.

Stefan stepped in his way. "Alaric. Please."

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Alaric told him. "I don't even know why you want me to go in there. I'm not risking my life for the unknown."

"Oh, that's right." Elizabeth told him. "We did leave out one alarming little detail. The vampires who live in that house, they have Elizabeth as a hostage." Alaric looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. So, imagine what 25 vampires are doing to a her that they have an extreme grudge against."

"And if that's not enough to convince you, the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon told him.

"You're lying." Alaric told him.

"Am I?" Damon asked. "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, guys."

Damon, Isabella and Stefan walked toward the door.

Alaric looked at his ring. "All right!" Damon, Isabella and Stefan stopped. "I'll go."

...

 **The Grill**

Anna and Jeremy were talking.

"So, I have an answer." Jeremy told her.

"To what?" Anna asked.

"Why you should turn me." Jeremy answered.

"We're back to that?" Anna asked.

"Look, I wake up every day, and I feel okay, but there's something missing." Jeremy told her. "Like a... like a hole. Some people, they fit... in life, or whatever. I... I don't."

"So you want a pity turn?" Anna asked, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"You should turn me because I don't have anything else." Jeremy told her.

"Do you even know why we turn other people?" Anna asked. "It's not to give someone a one-way ticked out of loner-hood. Okay? One, we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom... but you know, that never turns out well. And then, you know, there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet." She saw Pearl and Evelyn walk into the Grill. "So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later."

Anna stood, walking away.

Jeremy watched her go in confusion.

Anna sent a text.

Jeremy looked at his phone, reading the text from Anna.

 **Mom.**

"Mom, Eve, hey." Anna told them.

"Did you get everything?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "The blood bank was understaffed because of the rain. We were in and out."

"Who was the boy you were talking to?" Pearl asked.

"Friend from the library." Anna answered half-way truthfully.

"Let's get home." Pearl told them.

Anna and Evelyn nodded.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Tyler and Richard walked into the Grill.

"Why are we here again?" Tyler asked in a bored tone.

"Don't start." Richard told him. Pearl, Evelyn and Anna approached the door behind them. Richard looked at them. "You're not going out in that, are you? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded."

"We'll make do." Pearl told him.

Pearl, Evelyn and Anna started to walk past them.

The girl, blonde waitress approached them. "Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready."

"Great." Richard told her.

Pearl turned to face them. "Mayor... Lockwood, is it?" She looked at the doors leading outside. "I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl."

"Hi." Richard told her, shaking Pearl's hand.

Pearl gestured to Anna and Evelyn . "These are my daughters, Anna and Eve. We've just recently joined Eve in town."

"Welcome." Richard told them. "Richard Lockwood." He turned to Tyler, hitting Tyler on the shoulder. "This is my son, Tyler." Pearl smiled. Tyler nodded awkwardly. "Please. Please, join us."

"It would be a pleasure." Pearl told him.

Pearl walked away.

Anna, smiled, following her.

Evelyn followed them.

"Be more creepy, Dad." Tyler told him. "It's not like your son is standing right here."

They followed them.

"Grow up." Richard told him. "Elections are coming. She's a constituent, and rich, by the looks of it."

"Really?" Tyler asked in mock. "And you can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome. I'm gonna go shoot some pool."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric pulled out his arsenal of vampire weapons, lying them on the desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon told him.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric answered.

Stefan picked up a dart. "What are these?"

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric answered.

"Just get us in." Isabella told him. "We'll get Lizzie out."

"That's your plan?" Alaric asked skeptically. "You're just gonna take them all on yourselves?"

"Well, we'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Isabella told him.

Damon looked at Stefan. "You get Lizzie out. Izzy and I will handle the vampires."

"Okay, Damon, this plan is idiotic, and we've come up with some pretty stupid plans." Stefan told him. "Two vampires against 25?"

"Stefan, you are not strong enough to fight them." Damon told him. "Remember, you drink Bambi blood, and you said it yourself, Fredrick weakened you last night when he stabbed you with a piece of glass. If you can barely get through that, then you won't be able to handle a full fight. Get in, get Lizzie out, get gone. We'll handle the rest."

"You're going to get yourselves killed." Stefan told them, looking from Damon to Isabella.

Isabella ignored Stefan, looking at Alaric. "So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can. We know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. I don't want you getting caught and killed."

"Izzy." Stefan told her.

"What do you want to hear me say, Stefan?" Isabella asked. "As crazy as it seems, I agree with Damon on this one. You are not strong enough to fight against them. So, we'll hold them off, and you get Lizzie and get her the hell out of there. You know, unless you wanna abandon the plan and try to fight with us, trying to be the Lone Ranger, and defeat them all. I mean, I get it, Stef. I know that you want to fight back, but is leaving all of us to die worth the risk?" She spoke the next words as seriously as possible. "But I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Stefan asked.

"We can fight this battle without you, Stefan." Damon told him.

"We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Stefan told them.

"And we don't know how close Lizzie is to death." Isabella replied. "Who knows how much they've fed on her and abused her? When they know we're there?" She snapped her fingers. "That's how long it takes them to rip her head off. We have to be able to get in and get out. That means we have to divide and conquer. You get the job of getting her to safety. We have one chance to get this right, and if we screw it up, this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from. Including Lizzie. We got her into this mess once we got her out of the tomb. The least we could do is save her life."

Stefan and Damon knew she was right.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric told them.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon gathered their stuff and weapons.

...

 **The Grill**

Matt was on the phone, walking down steps. "Where are you guys? I can barely hear you."

Caroline and Liam were in the car, driving down a back road. Caroline was driving.

 **(Song:) (On Radio) Resignation Studies - The Silent League**

Liam sat next to her, his phone on speaker in his hand. "Storm washed out Route 5. Now we're detoured on some random backwoods path to Hell."

"Look, you guys are breaking up." Matt told them. "Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Okay?"

"Okay." Caroline answered.

Liam hung up.

Caroline tried to make a U-turn, getting the car stuck on the muddy road. "God." She opened her car door, looking to the tire, hitting the accelerator, but the car wouldn't move. She closed the door, looking at Liam. "We're stuck."

Liam sighed. "Seriously?" He held out his phone to get a signal. His phone beeped. "Nothing." He pulled his phone down, looking at Caroline. "You try."

Caroline raised her phone. It beeped. She gave up, looking at Liam.

They were both disappointed and annoyed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Outside**

Alaric knocked on the door.

Fredrick answered.

"Oh, good, someone's home." Alaric told him. "Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw."

"Well, lucky you." Fredrick told him.

"Yeah, lucky me." Alaric told him. "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not in the slightest." Fredrick answered.

"Great." Alaric told him. "Whew."

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Young Men Dead - The Black Angels**

Fredrick led Alaric down the hall.

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it." Alaric told him. "It's rough out there."

"David, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen." Fredrick told him. "And get me something to drink from down in the basement."

"Yeah." David agreed. "Sure thing."

...

 **Kitchen**

David led Alaric inside. "Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone."

"Oh, sure, honey." Miss Gibbons told him. "It's right there."

"Thanks." Alaric told her, walking toward the phone, having a stake in his hand.

David ran toward him from behind.

Alaric turned toward him, staking him in the heart, killing him, making him groan in pain, letting the body fall to the floor. He turned on the tap, starting the blender to create noise.

"What's happening?" Miss Gibbons asked.

"I'm really sorry." Alaric told her, leading her toward the back door. "But you're gonna need to invite a few friends of mine inside."

Alaric opened the door to reveal Stefan, Damon and Isabella standing outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miss Gibbons told him. "They're not allowed in the house."

"I know that." Alaric told her. "But you've gotta make an exception."

"He's compelled her to not invite us in, dumbass." Isabella told him. "Get her out of the house. Now."

Alaric guided Miss Gibbons out of the house, turning around, walking away, further into the house.

"Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth." Damon told her. "Are you married?"

"No." Miss Gibbons answered.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked.

"No." Miss Gibbons answered. "It's just me."

"No?" Damon asked. "Good."

Damon snapped her neck, letting her body fall to the ground.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked into the house.

"Where do you think that they're keeping her?" Stefan asked.

"Follow the smell of blood." Isabella told him. "She's one of the only main food sources to 25 vengeful vampires who would just love to use her to quench their thirst." Stefan started to walk away. Isabella grabbed his arm. "Oh, but when you do find her, try not to eat her. Oh, and get rid of the body."

Stefan gave her a look. "Isabella..."

"What?" Isabella asked.

Stefan didn't answer, shaking his head, walking away, leaving.

Damon and Isabella readied for the tomb vampires.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Boy - Lights On**

Pearl was sitting down with Richard. "I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town."

"Well, yes, we are." Richard answered. "Dating all the way back to the town's original charter."

"Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864." Pearl told him.

"You know your history." Richard told her.

Pearl smiled. "It's a passion of mine."

Matt and Tyler were standing together, looking toward Pearl and Richard.

Tyler looked at Matt. "Guy's not even subtle about it."

Tyler took a drink.

"Who is that?" Matt asked.

Tyler put his glass down on a nearby table. "It's not my mother."

Tyler walked away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn and Anna were standing together.

"What do you think Mom will do when she finds out that both of the people we've been hanging out are from the family that is responsible for getting her locked up in the tomb to begin with?" Anna asked.

"First of all, Jeremy is not Jonathan Gilbert." Cristian told her. "He may be of the same blood line, but they are completely different people. Second of all, There is nothing wrong with wanting someone human to talk to."

"And third of all?" Anna asked.

"Actually, there's two more." Evelyn told her. "Third of all, mom should not be able to control everything that we do. It's our lives. It's our choices. And fourth of all, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe, from our mother, and everyone and everything else. All right?"

Anna smiled. "All right."

Jeremy was sitting a few yards away from them, watching them. He stood, walking toward them.

Anna held a finger up to him.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jeremy stopped. His phone beeped. He looked at the text from Anna.

 **Keep your distance. We're a secret remember?**

Jeremy texted in reply:

 **I'm bored.**

Anna scoffed, sending in reply:

 **Suck it up.**

Jeremy smirked, tilting his head.

Anna's phone beeped. She looked at the text from Jeremy.

 **Turn me and I will.**

Anna looked toward Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugged, raising his hands in the air innocently as if to say, You walked into that one.

Evelyn looked at Anna. "And here lies the true difference between you and me."

"And what's that?" Anna asked.

"I'm not afraid of mother." Evelyn answered, turning around, walking away to talk to Tyler.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Pearl had noticed the exchange between Jeremy and Anna. "I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?"

Richard followed her gaze Jeremy, a few yards away from each other. "Yeah. It's Jeremy Gilbert."

Pearl looked toward Anna. "You don't say."

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Room**

Fredrick was watching vampires play pool from the chair he was sitting in. "David, what's the hold up?"

Fredrick pointed toward the door.

A vampire walked out of the room.

...

 **Kitchen**

The vampire walked into the kitchen, turning off the tap to the sink and the blender, walking closer to the pantry.

Damon opened the door, walking forward to attack.

The vampire backed away.

Isabella appeared behind him, staking him in the heart through his back, killing him.

...

 **Basement**

Elizabeth and Harper were still trapped.

Elizabeth blood all over her body, weak, nearly unconscious.

Elizabeth looked at Harper. "Thank you. For trying to help me."

"They just needed somebody to blame." Harper told her. "Someone to punish."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly, weakly.

A vampire walked into the room, toward Elizabeth. "I'm ready for another hit."

Harper struggled against his bindings. "No. You've fed enough."

"There's no such thing as being fed enough." The vampire told them, stopping in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth started to struggle.

The vampire put his hands on Elizabeth's waist, pulling her closer, biting into her neck, feeding, making her groan in pain as she continued to struggle. He suddenly pulled away, gasping in pain, starting to desiccate.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

The vampire fell to the floor, dead.

Stefan had been standing behind him, a stake in his hand.

Elizabeth looked at him in relief. "Stefan." Stefan looked at the blood beading from her wounds hungrily, fighting the urge for blood. Elizabeth sensed the danger, too weak to do anything about it. "Stefan?"

Stefan started to transform.

...

 **Night - On The Back Road - Caroline's Car**

 **(Song:) Young Lovers (Sam Sparrow Mix) - Love Grenades**

Caroline and Liam were in the car, listening to radio music, still trying to get a signal on their phones.

Liam sighed, looking at Caroline. "You know, I hate to state the obvious, Care, but we're gonna have to get out of the car and find higher ground to even get a signal so we can call for help."

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, Liam, I know." She considered what to do for a moment. "Let's go."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Caroline and Liam got out of the car, umbrellas in hand, walking around to retrieve a signal on their phones.

The phones beeped.

They continued on into the woods.

"Anything?" Caroline asked.

"No." Liam answered. The beeping on his phone changed into a lighter ding. "Oh, yes!"

Caroline looked toward Liam, slipping, falling down the bank of the river, screaming.

Liam looked after her, realizing what was happening, running down after her. "Care! Caroline!"

"Liam!" Caroline screamed. "Liam! Liam!"

Liam caught up to Caroline, grabbing her hand to help her up. His feet got stuck in the mud, falling back onto the ground. He turned to see a decomposing body.

Caroline and Liam screamed, backing away.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) East - Systems Officer**

Evelyn and Anna were talking.

Pearl walked closer. "Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you two have been up to?"

"He's our friend." Evelyn told her. "What's the big deal?"

"Their family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century, Evelyn." Pearl told her.

"That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices." Evelyn told them.

"I want you to stop seeing him." Pearl told them.

"We've been on my own for a long time, Mother." Anna told her. "Evelyn is old enough to choose. We can make our own decisions."

"Then stop acting like children." Pearl told them. "As soon as he find out what you really are, he'll will turn on you."

"Jeremy already knows." Anna told her.

Evelyn raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What did you just say?" Pearl asked.

"Jeremy knows." Anna answered. "He likes it. And he likes me."

Pearl looked at them angrily, leading the way toward the door. Evelyn and Anna followed.

Jeremy stood nearby, watching. His phone vibrated. He looked at the text from Anna.

 **I'll do it.**

Jeremy smiled a small smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Basement**

Stefan looked over Elizabeth, still transformed.

Elizabeth looked at him weakly, pleadingly. "Please, Stefan." Stefan forced the urges away, returning to normal. Stefan turned to stake Harper in the heart. "No. No. No. Not him."

Stefan turned to face her. "Okay. Let's get you down." Stefan untied Elizabeth from the ceiling. Elizabeth landed on her feet, barely able to stand, weakly starting to fall. Stefan caught her in his arms. "All right, let's go."

Stefan sighed, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders to keep her standing.

"Wait." Elizabeth told him.

"What?" Stefan asked. "Lizzie, come on. We have to get out of here." Elizabeth pulled one of the stakes out of Harper's legs. "Come on, we gotta go."

"The other one." Elizabeth told him. Stefan sighed, pulling the other stake out of Harper's leg. "Where... Where's Damon and Isabella?"

"Distracting." Stefan answered. "I'm rescuing."

Stefan pulled Elizabeth's arm over his shoulder, helping her walk out of the room.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Conscience Killer - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

Fredrick was getting suspicious. "Turn that off."

 **(Song Ends)**

They heard nothing.

Fredrick stood. "It's too quiet." The vampire standing in front of the door suddenly fell to the floor, a stake thrown into her back, into her heart, desiccating, dead. "Spread out. Now."

They walked out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Many vampires were lying on the floor, dead.

Fredrick turned to the vampires. "You two, back of the house. Go. Check both rooms." Two vampires walked away. Fredrick looked at another. "Cellar, now."

The other vampires ran to do as told.

Fredrick took the stake out of the girl's back, holding it.

...

 **Outside**

It was no longer raining.

Stefan, still having her arm wrapped around his shoulders, helped Elizabeth walk the car.

Elizabeth stumbled, losing footing.

Stefan stopped. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth weakly nodded unconvincingly. When they tried to keep going, she nearly collapsed to the ground.

Stefan sighed, lifting Elizabeth in a cradle, carrying her, continuing to quickly make their way toward the car.

...

 **Inside**

Fredrick saw another vampire lying dead on a table with a stake in his chest.

Isabella rushed toward him, grabbing him by his collar, pushing him against the wall, smirking. "Didn't really think you could keep us out when you had Lizzie, did you?" Fredrick gripped her throat, pushing her into the wall. "Come on, then, you son of a bitch."

Isabella pushed Fredrick's arm aside, punching him in the face, pushing him onto the floor, pinning him to the floor, punching him in the face repeatedly.

Damon ran toward them to help Isabella.

Two vampires appeared next to Damon, grabbing either of his arms to stop him, pushing him to the floor, repeatedly kicking him.

A girl rushed toward Isabella, pushing her off of Fredrick, into the wall behind her, punching her in the face.

Fredrick stood, watching the scene unfold.

The two vampires continued to beat Damon.

The girl vampire punched toward Isabella. Isabella caught her wrist, turning around, using the arm as leverage to push her into the wall, throwing her to the other side of the room, making her fall to the floor, all while using vampire speed.

Damon pinned one of his attackers to the floor, punching him in the face until he was unconscious.

The other tried to attack Damon from behind.

Isabella appeared behind him, snapping his neck, letting his body fall to the side.

A vampire restrained Isabella from behind, ready to rip her heart out.

A vervain dart shot into his back, making him let go of Isabella, falling to the floor, unconscious.

Damon and Isabella looked toward Alaric.

Alaric lowered his dart gun to his side.

Isabella looked at Alaric gratefully.

Damon turned around, walking out of the room. "I'm going after Fredrick."

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Elizabeth arrived at the car. "Come on. It's right over here. Just stay awake."

Elizabeth could only whisper. "What else am I supposed to do?"

...

 **Stefan's Car**

Stefan put Elizabeth in the passenger seat, walking out to the driver's side, getting in, closing the door, seeing that the ignition had been removed.

Elizabeth looked out of Stefan's window. "Stefan!"

...

 **Outside**

Fredrick appeared next to the car, shattering through the window, grabbing Stefan, dragging him outside, pushing him to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly, circling around him, kicking him in the side, making him roll through the air. He lifted Stefan in the air. He stabbed him in the stomach with a branch, making him groan in pain. "This is for the tomb."

Fredrick tried to stake Stefan in the heart.

Elizabeth appeared behind him weakly, stabbing him with a vervain syringe in his back. "No!" Fredrick fell to the ground, unconscious, letting Stefan fall. Elizabeth held a hand to her head weakly, barely able to stand. "Stefan?" She could barely keep her eyes open, starting to fall to the ground. Stefan caught her in his arms. He looked at the blood, lost in a trance. Elizabeth noticed, trying to pull away. "Stefan..." Stefan noticed that blood was on his fingers, slowly licking it away. Elizabeth looked away weakly, closing her eyes. "No, Stefan, don't."

Stefan transformed, fighting the urge for as long as he could. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth struggled weakly. "Stefan, Stefan!" Stefan, unable to resist the urge any longer, bit Elizabeth on her neck, feeding. "Stefan! Stefan!"

...

 **Inside**

Alaric was reloading his dart gun.

A vampire attacked Alaric.

Isabella rushed toward them, pushing the vampire off of Alaric, onto the floor. The vampire grabbed a hold of Isabella, flipping her onto the floor, rolling over her, trying to rip her heart out. Isabella kicked him into the wall behind him, making him impale himself of a broken wooden staircase post through his back, killing him. She stood, turning to Alaric, offering a hand.

Alaric took her hand, letting her help him up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Isabella told him. "But this is probably the last time I'll ever use a stake again. It'll be fires, heart extraction and decapitation for the vampires that come after me and my kin, thank you."

"Nice to know." Alaric told her sarcastically. "Let's get out of here."

They walked toward the door.

"I'm gonna kill them." Isabella told him, opening the door, walking out onto the porch, only to stop. Alaric followed her, only to stop. They saw many more vampires approaching them. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?"

Alaric held up one vervain dart. "One."

Isabella shook her head. "Not gonna be enough."

Isabella and Alaric turned around, walking inside, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Donovan House - Kitchen**

Kelly was making dinner.

Matt walked in. "Hey, Mom. What's going on?"

"What's it look like?" Kelly asked.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know." Matt told her. "I've never seen it before."

"Well, sit down." Kelly told him. "You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice."

Kelly and Matt sat together at the table.

"Mm." Matt hummed. "Mystery casserole. Yum."

"Yeah, some people aren't meant for the kitchen." Kelly told him.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Uh, I know it's been rough." Kelly told him. "But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, okay?"

"Okay." Matt answered.

"Okay." Kelly said. "Good."

The doorbell rang.

Matt stood. "You know, I got it."

"That bad, huh?" Kelly asked.

Matt smiled, walking away, opening the door to reveal Caroline standing outside, still shaken and dirty from her fall in the river bank. He looked her over. "What happened to you?"

Caroline didn't answer, looking down.

Liam and Liz walked closer.

"Hey, Matt" Liam told him sadly.

"Hey, Liam." Matt told him, looking between them in confused suspicion. "What's going on?"

"Is your mom home?" Liz asked.

Matt looked at them in confusion.

...

 **The Grill**

Richard walked toward Tyler at a table near the door, on his phone. "All right, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there." He hung up, looking at Tyler. "Grab your stuff. We gotta go."

"Kinda got half a burger left." Tyler told him.

Jeremy approached them, readying to leave.

Richard pulled on his jacket. "They found Vicki Donovan."

"Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"Storm unearthed the grave on County Road." Richard answered. "They just brought her body to the morgue."

Jeremy looked at him in shocked confusion, processing.

"Wait." Jeremy told him. "She's dead?"

Richard looked at Tyler. "Come on, we gotta go."

Tyler looked at Jeremy his mouths slightly open, not knowing what to think.

Tyler followed his father, leaving.

Jeremy was still in shock.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Foyer**

Alaric and Isabella were awaiting when the tomb vampires would come.

"So, what you and your brothers said to get me to do this, about my wife." Alaric told her. "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Isabella answered.

They heard Pearl's voice from outside. "Stop. What's going on here?" The door opened. Pearl, Anna and Evelyn walked in, overlooking the damage of the dead vampires. Pearl looked at Isabella. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Isabella asked. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing and feeding off of Elizabeth, after you promised to keep them on a leash and protect her."

"Trust me." Pearl told her. "The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Isabella told her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl told her.

"Well, it did." Isabella told her. "I have a good side for many vampires, Pearl. And as of right now, you're not on it."

Isabella walked out of the house.

Alaric followed her.

Pearl, Evelyn and Anna overlooked the damage of the dead vampires.

...

 **Outside**

Fredrick was regaining his strength, standing, looking around.

Elizabeth was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Fredrick stalked toward her. Stefan rushed toward him angrily, pushing Fredrick against a tree, breaking off a branch, staking him in the heart repeatedly, killing him, growling animalistically, losing himself in the kill.

Elizabeth sat up from the ground weakly, leaning against the tree behind her for support. "Stefan. Stefan!" Stefan stopped, letting Fredrick's body fall to the ground. He looked at Elizabeth hungrily, stalking toward her. Elizabeth slid back against the tree, unable to move. "No. Stefan, don't!"

Stefan tried to attack Elizabeth .

Damon appeared in between them, keeping Stefan back. "Stefan, stop! She is not dead, but if you feed on her, she will be. It's Lizzie, Stefan." Stefan was brought out of his trance, returning to normal. Elizabeth watched them, breathing heavily in relief, barely able to keep her eyes open. Stefan looked at her in guilt, horrified that he had tried to kill her. "Everything is okay."

Damon looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Damon in relief.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room**

 **(Song:) All You Wanted - Sounds Under Radio**

The room was completely dark.

Isabella opened the door.

Damon carried a nearly unconscious Elizabeth into her room, lying her down on her bed.

Isabella sat next to Elizabeth. "I know you're not asleep."

Elizabeth exhaled tiredly, opening her eyes.

Isabella bit her wrist, offering it.

Elizabeth drunk the blood. Looking a little better.

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth told her, feeling a little better.

Isabella hesitated, obviously wanting to help more. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Elizabeth looked at her in confusion. "You got hurt because we didn't protect you."

"Don't, Izzy." Elizabeth told her. "I'll be fine. It's been a long day. I don't want to talk about it." Isabella nodded, standing, turning around, walking out of the room, hesitating in the hallway. Damon didn't answer, scoffing slightly, shaking his head, standing, walking toward the door. "Damon could you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep."

"Yeah of course." Damon replied, walking to Elizabeth and laying down next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks Day." Elizabeth told him snuggling closer, closing her eyes.

Damon's voice was softer the next time he spoke. "Get some rest."

Isabella, walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Elena were talking.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm okay." Stefan answered. "The wounds have mostly healed."

"Good." Elena told him. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

Stefan hesitated in guilt, looking down. "I fed from her. I couldn't control it. And when I killed Fredrick, after I saw her, all I wanted was her blood. If Damon hadn't stopped me, I would have killed her." He shook his head in guilt. "And I don't know if I could have survived that."

"You saved her, Stefan." Elena told him. "All of you did. There's nothing wrong with that." She placed a hand on Stefan's cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay." Her phone rang. She answered. "Hey, E,. What-what's going on?" She looked at Stefan in guilt and shock. "Oh, no."

...

 **Donovan House - Living Room**

Kelly and Liz were sitting in the living room, on the couch together. Kelly was crying silently.

Liam poured tea for them sympathetically, walking out of the room.

...

 **Kitchen**

Tyler, Emma and Jeremy, were sitting together at the dinner table, looking at each other, unsure of how to react.

Liam walked toward them, pouring tea for them.

Emma took her tea numbly.

Tyler took her hand in his.

...

 **Vicki's Room**

Matt was sitting on Vicki's bed, crying silently, numbly, looking at a picture.

The picture was of Vicki, Matt and Kelly, all of them smiling.

Caroline walked in with a cup of coffee. "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks." Matt told her.

"Are you..." Caroline trailed off. "Is there anything I can do?"

Matt stood. "I just, uh... I need to be alone right now."

Matt slowly approached the door.

Elena stood out in the hall, looking at Matt sympathetically.

Matt started to cry.

"Matt..." Elena trailed off, walking toward him instantly, wrapping her arms around Matt.

Matt returned the embrace, trying to stay strong.

Caroline watched them in silent jealousy.

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

Damon joined Alaric at the bar. "That was fun." Alaric glared at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were badass." Alaric stood, punching him in the face, walking away, leaving. Damon shrugged as if nothing had happened. "Happens."

Damon took a drink.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy, Emma and Elena walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Jeremy started to walk upstairs.

"Jer." Emma told him to make him stop. Jeremy turned to look at his sisters. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy didn't answer. "I'm gonna go get some sleep."

Jeremy turned around, walking upstairs, leaving.

Emma and Elena exchanged a guilty look, sighing, but didn't dare to speak a word.

Emma sat down on the stairs, leaning against the wall.

Elena sat down across from Emma, facing her.

Neither of them spoke.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy walked in, closing the door behind him, walking toward his desk, opening a drawer full of the files that Anna had given him over the vampire paper. He started to rip them, tearing them to shreds in anger and despair. He pulled out another one about Vicki.

Anna appeared. "What are you doing?"

Jeremy hesitated. "My... my friend, Vicki... She's-She's dead."

"Vicki?" Anna repeated. "The one you thought was a..."

"Yep." Jeremy answered. "Turns out she's been dead all along."

Anna looked at Jeremy in realization and pain. "She's the reason you wanted to turn. You wanted to be with her."

Jeremy didn't answer, but that was answer enough. "Look, I'm sorry."

Jeremy looked toward Anna.

Anna had disappeared.

Jeremy looked away in guilt.

 **(Song Ends)**


	19. Under Control

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room**

 **(Song:) You and I - Black Mustang**

Elizabeth was trying to sleep in her bed, restless, hearing the loud rock music that was playing elsewhere in the house, covering her head with her pillow. When she could still hear it, getting louder, she glared toward the ceiling tiredly.

The shot panned from Elizabeth to the ceiling, to the floor above in Stefan's room.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was using an exposed ceiling beam as a pull up bar for some exercises.

The music was coming from this room.

Isabella walked in. "Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet."

"Sorry." Stefan told her.

Isabella turned the music off.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan let himself fall to the floor.

"When are you going back to school?" Isabella asked.

"Soon." Stefan answered. "How's Elizabeth? I mean, is she..."

"Yes, she's fine." Isabella answered. "She's healing, trying to sleep through the noise that you're creating to heal even more after a dozen or so tomb vampires' revenge feeding, torturing and compelling that ended when they died, but, yes, she is gonna be okay."

Stefan lowered to the floor, beginning to do push ups.

Damon walked in, holding a glass of blood.

Stefan continued to do push ups.

Damon knelt next to Stefan. "Oh, come on. Just drink already. And I don't mean Elizabeth. Come on, this self-detox is not natural."

"Can you get that away from me, please?" Stefan asked, standing.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off it the last time you last indulged?" Damon asked.

Stefan didn't answer.

"That's not good." Isabella told him.

"I'll be fine." Stefan told them. "It just takes a little bit of time."

"I don't get it." Isabella admitted. "You know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for."

"I have to agree with Izzy and say I like her diet better than I like yours." Damon told him, standing. "I haven't hunted a human in... God, way too long."

"Oh, I'm impressed." Isabella told him.

"It's completely self-serving." Damon told them. "I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked.

"We are not going to do much of anything if you and Elizabeth don't have your strength." Damon told him.

Isabella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons." Stefan told them.

"Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons?" Isabella asked. "You know, we never actually discussed that."

"You know, I'd-I'd love to hear this story, too." Damon told him, sitting down on the couch.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Stefan asked. "Watching me struggle?"

"No." Isabella answered the same time Damon answered. "Very much so."

Isabella scoffed.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but..." Stefan trailed off. "I actually have it under complete control."

"You do?" Damon asked. Stefan nodded. "Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad."

Isabella rolled her eyes, walking toward the door. "Have a great day, Stefan."

Isabella walked out of the room.

Damon started to follow, purposely leaving his glass of blood on the end table.

Stefan looked at the blood hungrily, fighting the urge.

Damon turned back. "Oh. Hey, I almost forgot something." He picked up his glass of blood. "Oops." He walked toward the door, taking a drink, taunting Stefan. "Mm. Mm."

Damon walked out of the room.

Stefan looked down.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jenna, Elena and Emma walked toward the front door.

"Come on, Jeremy!" Emma called. "We have to go to school! Walking out the door now."

"Oh, forgot this." Jenna told them, handing a thermos to Elena.

Emma opened the door, stopping in surprise.

There was a man standing outside. "Hey, Emma." He looked at Elena. "Hi, Elena."

"Hi, Uncle John." Elena told him unenthusiastically.

"John." Jenna told him in the same way. "You're here."

"I said I would be in before noon." John told her.

"Well, what you say and what you do are usually two very different things." Jenna replied.

Jeremy walked downstairs.

"Uncle John." Jeremy greeted, giving John a high five. "Hey."

Jeremy walked out of the open front door.

"I had business in town." John told them. "I'd figured I'd stay here awhile."

Emma forced herself to smile. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet." John told them.

"Well, we're going to school." Elena told him. "We'll see you later."

Emma and Elena walked past John toward the door, looking back at Jenna, giving her a look.

Jenna returned the look, as if the three were having a silent conversation about not wanting John to be here, closing the door.

"So, what's up with Jeremy?" John asked.

"Jeremy just lost a friend." Jenna answered. "So try to be sensitive."

John chuckled. "I'm always sensitive."

"Right." Jenna told him sarcastically. "So, really, how long are you staying?"

"Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" John asked.

Jenna humored John, mocking him. "Oh, my God, John! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" She returned serious. "No, I can't."

"Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?" John asked.

"Actually, I did." Jenna answered.

"I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office." John told her.

"It's not up to you or me." Jenna told him. "It belongs to Jeremy, Emma and Elena."

"Yeah, but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee." John told her.

Jenna glared at him.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Liam and Emma stood at Emma's locker, talking.

"He said that his trip is open-ended." Emma told him.

"Ugh." Liam complained. "Uncle John. The guy makes me wanna shoot myself."

Emma smirked. "You're not the one who has to stay in the same house as him."

"Lucky me." Liam told her. "Unlucky you." Liam faked a gasp. "You can go to the Founder's Day Kick Off Party tonight to get the hell away from him. I mean, just when John's over for the Founder's Council meetings, he's always a huge dick to me and Ty."

Emma looked distracted. "Founder's Council? He's on that?"

"Yep." Liam answered.

Emma sighed, closing the locker. "Of course he is. How else would he ruin all our lives?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

Emma shook her head. "Never mind. Forget about it." They started to walk down the hall. Emma changed the subject. "Speaking of Ty, where is he?"

"He said something about burying a hatchet." Liam told her.

"With Jer?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Liam told her.

"I _hope_ so." Emma told him.

Liam smirked. "One day, they will stop wanting to kill each other."

Emma smiled.

They laughed as they continued to walk down the hall.

...

 **Stoner Pit**

 **(Song:) Yeah! - The Golden Dogs**

Jeremy was sitting on a couch.

Tyler approached him, sitting down next to him, offering him a joint.

"Nah." Jeremy told him.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked.

"I just don't want any." Jeremy told him.

"All right." Tyler told him.

 **(Song Ends)**

There was a long moment of silence.

Tyler was somber. "They say she ODed."

"That's what I don't get." Jeremy told him. "She was doing okay."

"Apparently not," Tyler told him.

"How did she end up buried in the woods?" Jeremy asked. "That's what I don't understand."

"By whoever was with her when she ODed." Tyler told him.

"Yeah, but you leave her, you don't take the time to bury her." Jeremy told him.

"Maybe she saw something and..." Tyler trailed off, shaking his head. "Hell, man, I don't know."

Jeremy seemed disturbed and confused.

...

 **Founder's Hall**

Damon and Isabella walked toward the building, inside, meeting the rest of the Council.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose." Liz told them. "Her family has been notified. The truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Richard told her. "And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." John approached the stage. Damon and Isabella were surprised, standing next to Liz. "Welcome back, John. It's good to see you."

Richard stepped off of the floor to give it to John.

"Hello, everyone." John told them. "It's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. As a Founding Family member, I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

Damon spoke discretely to Liz. "He's a Gilbert?"

"Jeremy, Elena and Emma's uncle." Liz explained. "His name is John, but I call him 'Jackass'."

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks," John told them. "Seven hunters, four campers and two state employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 miles radius of Mystic Falls."

Richard interrupted him. "Okay, okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment."

Liz looked at Damon and Isabella. "Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day Kickoff Party."

"You think all of your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John told them.

Damon and Isabella seemed uncomfortable.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric, Emma and Elena were speaking.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy and Liam wrote for me." Alaric told them. "I think both of you should take a look at it."

Alaric handed the paper to Emma .

 **Fact or Fiction: The Myths in Mystic Falls**

"They wrote this?" Emma asked.

"Jeremy and Liam are very clear that they don't think it was real." Alaric told them.

"I really hope you're right, because we've done so much to protect them from all of this." Elena told him.

Emma handed the paper to Alaric.

"How do you deal with it?" Alaric asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"With all the lies and the secrets." Alaric told them. "You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Elena told him. "So, yes, we keep it from them, but it's only because we love them."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I think Stefan is a good guy." Alaric told them. "And Isabella and Elizabeth, they haven't done anything to hurt anyone in Mystic Falls. But at the end of the day, they're still vampires."

"I know it's hard to understand, but they're different." Elena told him. "They would never do anything to hurt anyone in this town."

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jeremy and John were sitting at the table, eating.

Jenna was standing nearby.

"I have no interest in the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party." Jeremy told him.

"Sure you do." John told him. "It's tradition. The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years," John told him. "We're one of the Founding Families and with that distinction comes certain obligations, including going to the party." Jeremy rolled his eyes, looking away. "One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy." Jenna told them. "I forgot how sacred it was." She looked to Jeremy. "I'm not a Gilbert, so I was never cool enough to hear it."

Jeremy looked at John. "Why does she hate you?"

"We used to sleep together." John answered.

Jenna threw a bag at John. "I'm standing right here."

Jeremy smiled slightly in shock, silently laughing.

...

 **Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting on her bed.

"Why would they write a report on vampires?" Elena asked. "Do you think he's starting to remember?"

"Damon took away Jeremy memories of Vicki for good." Stefan told her. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I tell you what. Why don't you just asked him?" Stefan asked.

"I... I can't." Elena told him.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "I mean, if they don't know anything, then it's just an innocent question."

"I don't even know how to talk to any of them anymore." Elena told him. "I mean, Liam and I were best friends before all of this started happening. And, Jeremy, Emma and I, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But, now, with all these secrets just piling up... You know, we haven't even told them that we are adopted yet."

"Maybe it's time you both start opening up to them." Stefan told her. "I'm not saying you should tell them everything, but at least try to find out what they do know and be prepared for it."

Elena rubbed Stefan's shoulder. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Much, much better." Stefan told her. "I'm still, you know... a little jittery, a little bit on edge, but I'm gonna be okay."

"I've been really worried about you, and I missed you." Elena told him.

"I just needed to lay low for a little while, and let my body readjust." Stefan told her. "It's only been a few days."

"It feels like a lifetime." Elena told him, kissing him.

"I've missed you, too." Stefan told her.

Stefan and Elena kissed passionately. He laid her further onto the bed. She rolled over him. He rolled her somewhat aggressively back onto the bed. He stopped kissing her, looking worried.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "What's wrong? Stefan?"

Stefan started to transform, throwing himself against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process, falling to the floor.

Elena looked at him in shocked confusion.

Stefan breathed heavily, trying to regain control.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Foyer**

Elena walked downstairs toward the door, opening it to reveal Damon standing outside. "Oh, good, you're here."

"You ask, I come." Damon told her, stepping inside. "I'm easy like that."

Elena held a finger to her lips, nodding down the hall toward the kitchen.

Damon followed her gaze.

Jeremy was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

Elena pointed upstairs, starting to walk up.

"No, Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon told her loudly to get Jeremy's attention.

Jeremy looked toward them.

Elena grabbed Damon's arm, pulling him upstairs.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, looking away.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary.

Damon and Elena walked in.

"Ah." Damon told them, looking around. "Just like I remember."

Emma closed her diary, looking at Damon in confusion. "What are you doing here? In my room?"

"Elena asked me to come over because she wanted to talk." Damon answered. "Or possibly do more than talk." He fell back onto Emma's bed next to her, making her slid over, grabbing Emma's journal from the bed, opening it. "My, my, what do we have here?"

Emma took her diary away from Damon, standing, putting it into a nearby drawer.

"Stop messing around." Elena told him.

Emma turned to face Elena. "Did you know that Uncle John has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Emma answered.

Damon looked at Emma curiously. "How'd you know about that?"

"Found out from Liam." Emma answered.

"Perfect." Elena told them sarcastically. "We'll just add it to the growing list that is also falling apart."

Damon picked up a teddy bear from Emma's bed, using the arm to point at the broken lamp from the day before. "What happened right there?"

"Uh... nothing." Elena told them. Emma looked at her in confusion. Elena looked at Damon. "Damon, look, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's fine, but he's obviously struggling. How long will it take for him to get back to normal?"

"A few days." Damon told them. "Give or take."

"It's been a few days." Emma told him.

"Give, then." Damon told them. "I don't know." He stood, walking toward Emma, handing the teddy bear to her. "What's the big deal?"

Emma tossed the bear onto the window seat.

"The big deal is that he's not himself." Elena answered.

Damon scoffed. "Well, maybe his problem is that he's spent too long not being himself." He walked toward Emma's dresser, pulling out one of her bras from a drawer. It was dark gray, lacy. "Ooh."

Emma sighed an annoyed sigh, walking toward him, taking her bra away from Damon, putting it back into the drawer, closing it.

Damon looked at Emma, smirking in amusement.

Emma gave him a look.

"Don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena told him.

Damon took a picture of Emma and Eliza off of the vanity mirror over the dresser, looking at it.

Emma reached for the picture. "Hey."

Damon held the picture out of Emma's reach. "The Stefan the two of you know is the good behavior Stefan. The reined in Stefan. The refuse-my-nature-to-a-very-obsessive-level... Stefan. But if you think that there's not another side to this, you haven't been paying attention." Emma approached him, standing within inches of him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"He's not you, Damon." Emma told him, taking the picture away from him, using it to point at him. "Not even close."

Emma turned away, walking toward her dresser, putting the picture back.

"Well, he doesn't wanna be me." Damon told them. "And, truth be told, neither does Isabella or Elizabeth. They control themselves a lot better than Stefan, but believe me when I tell you that we all have a very dark past with a very bad history. And if one event leads to history repeating, they could go back to their formal selves as easily as I can." Emma turned to face him. Elena looked nervous. "Mm-hmm."

Damon walked out of the room.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan was in the library, looking for a book, seeming stressed, drinking Scotch.

Elizabeth slowly walked into the room, standing on the stairs.

Stefan looked at her in slight surprise, guilty. "Hey."

"Hey." Elizabeth told him. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Stefan told her. "Just looking for something. And shouldn't you be-"

"If you ask me if I should be resting, I swear I will give you a aneurysm." Elizabeth told him.

Stefan smiled a barely noticeable smile. "Okay." Elizabeth looked at him curiously, wondering if he was really okay. Stefan changed the subject. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know what I mean." Stefan told her.

Elizabeth looked at him in slight annoyed exasperation. "Will you stop that?"

Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me? Stop what, exactly?"

"Stop blaming yourself about what happened to me." Elizabeth answered. "It was the tomb vampires. They started all of this."

"Actually, they only did this because they had a grudge against you, me, against Damon, and against Isabella." Stefan told her.

"Which is illogical, because their real anger is directed at Katherine." Elizabeth told him. "They're only blaming me right now because they can't find the elusive bitch to kill her themselves."

"I almost killed you, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"You lost control, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "That's what happens when you're around blood, and I was a, bleeding wound the other night. Now, I'm not. Now, I'm fine. So, you can stop avoiding me now even while living under the same roof like you're so worried that you'll actually hurt me again. I mean, I know that you have a lot to feel guilty about, but maybe you're taking this one a little too far. I am okay. I am safe. I am only alive because of you, because of Isabella, because of Damon. You saved me."

"And then I tried to kill you." Stefan told her.

"Can you just accept my 'Thank you' speech for being the reasons that I am standing right in front of you today, and stop feeling guilty and beating yourself up over it so we can move on with our lives?" Elizabeth asked.

Stefan smiled a small smile. "All right. I'm not going to say, 'You're welcome'. I'm pretty sure you know why."

"Yeah, I can take a wild guess." Elizabeth told him. "Are we done here? Or is there more guilt that you feel about the things that have been happening to me that are completely out of your control that I need to set straight?"

"No, I, uh, I think we're good." Stefan answered.

"Good." Elizabeth told him, turning around, walking out of the room without another look or word.

Stefan smiled a small, barely noticeable smile.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy sat in his room, studying.

Emma knocked on his open door. "Hey."

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Emma asked.

"Uh..." Jeremy trailed off, book marking the History book page he had been reading, looking at Emma. "Yeah, sure."

"Not here." Emma told her. "Come on. Let's get out of the house. Elena's coming, too."

Jeremy smiled, looking to the side, standing, grabbing one of his jackets at random.

...

 **Lake Side**

Jeremy, Emma and Elena were walking along.

"I just can't believe Mom and Dad never told you that you guys were adopted." Jeremy told them.

"I'm sure they would've eventually." Elena told them.

"Why were you worried about what I thought?" Jeremy asked.

"Because..." Emma off. "I don't know. It's weird. Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone..."

Jeremy hesitated. "Does it bug you that we're not?"

"No, Jer, of course not." Elena answered.

"Jer, you're our brother." Emma told him. "That's all that matters." Jeremy smiled, looking away in slight relief. Emma and Elena exchanged a look. "So, Mr. Saltzman said you have been doing great in history now."

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy told them. "He's really been helping us out. Yeah, he gave Liam and I some extra credit and stuff."

"He loved your guys' mythology paper." Elena told them. "Vampires..."

"He thought we had a clever angle." Jeremy told them.

"What drew you guys to that subject matter?" Elena asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Jeremy told them. "Boredom. Or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies."

"The Gilberts aren't crazy." Elena told them.

Jeremy looked at Emma and Elena teasingly. "Easy for you two to say. You're not."

Jeremy looked at Emma and Elena teasingly. "Easy for you two to say. You're not."

Emma and Elena stopped walking, looking at Jeremy.

"Wow." Emma told him.

"Ouch." Elena told him.

Jeremy smiled.

Emma bumped into Jeremy, pushing him lightly with her shoulder.

Jeremy laughed, walking away quickly.

Elena stepped toward him threateningly, teasingly.

Jeremy ran away.

Elena ran after him.

Emma smiled, laughing, chasing after them.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella was waiting in the living room, already wearing her dress for the Founder's Party.

Elizabeth walked in.

"Hey, Lizzie, feel up enough to be my date to a Founders' Day Kick-Off Party?" Isabella asked.

"Even if I was feeling 100%, I wouldn't go to a Founders' Party." Elizabeth told her. "They're all boring and stupid and lame."

Isabella smiled. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"Like I said, I'll never willingly go to a Founders' Party." Elizabeth told her, turning around to walk down the hall.

Isabella appeared in front of her, handing her a dress. "Well, with tomb vampires after all of the Salvatores and Pierce, and vampire, and especially what happened the last time that you were left in the house alone, I'm not giving you much of a choice."

Elizabeth sighed, taking the dress from Isabella. "For my safety, or because you wanna torment me?"

Isabella didn't answer, smiling mischievously.

...

 **Night - Founders' Hall - Founders' Day Kick-Off Party**

Classical, bland music was playing in the background.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth walked in.

"Oh, God." Stefan told them. "I shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, Isabella's making me, so suck it up." Elizabeth told him.

"Come on, don't be downers." Isabella told them. "Its a party for the Founding Families."

"That would be us." Damon agreed. "That would be rude to skip it."

Elizabeth looked around Isabella to look at Damon. "I really liked you a whole lot better when you kept me hidden in the house."

"Oh, I still want to." Damon told them. "I just love annoying you."

"Who's delusional now?" Elizabeth asked.

Damon narrowed his gaze at Elizabeth, but, in a good mood, chuckled.

Isabella looked around Damon to look at Stefan. "How are you feeling?"

Stefan spoke quickly. "I'm good. I'm fine."

"No cravings?" Isabella asked. "No urges?"

"Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Elizabeth asked.

Stefan chuckled.

"We are who we are, Stefan." Damon told him. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"Nothing will make you happier to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Whatever." Damon told him. "It's inevitable."

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan told them, walking away.

"And I'm gonna go find something a little stronger than wine." Isabella told them.

Elizabeth pointed at Isabella. "That's the first thing I can agree with you all day."

Isabella smiled.

Isabella and Elizabeth walked away.

Damon looked after them, pointing at them. "Don't embarrass me."

Damon smirked.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan walked away, taking a glass of wine off a passing by waiter, drinking it in one drink, continuing to walk without taking a pause, setting the glass on a nearby table, straightening the collar of his jacket.

...

 **Private Room**

Matt, Kelly, Tyler and Richard were standing together in the same room.

Richard looked at Matt and Kelly. "I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly told him.

"This town is one big family." Richard told them. Matt looked away in annoyance. Tyler rolled his eyes. "When we lose a member, we all have to come together." Richard offered a hand to Matt. "Matt. Kelly."

They shook hands.

Richard looked to Tyler on one side of him, leading the way out of the room.

...

 **Private Room**

Matt and Kelly looked at each other.

"Well, I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly asked.

"God, Mom." Matt told her.

"I need a drink." Kelly told him, walking out of the room.

Tyler walked into the room with his bottle of alcohol, smiling. "Check it out!"

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt told him.

"Yeah, let him try." Tyler told him.

"Screw it." Matt told him, taking the bottle, taking one long drink.

Tyler looked around to make sure no one was watching.

...

 **Dance Floor**

Stefan was at the bar, drinking.

Elena approached him.

Stefan saw her, putting the glass on the bar, waving to her.

Elena smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told her. "How are you?"

Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked.

"Okay, I know it's a little weird, but it's really helping me." Stefan told her. "The alcohol takes the edge off."

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." Elena told him.

"I totally am." Stefan answered. "Yeah."

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no." Stefan told her. "You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

"You hate dancing." Elena told him. "I usually have to beg you."

"No, no, no, you have to beg the sober me." Stefan told her. "The drunk me, there is no begging necessary."

Elena looked at the dance floor. "There's really no one dancing."

"That's because they need something better to dance to." Stefan told her. "I'll be right back."

Stefan walked away.

Kelly approached Elena. "Yeah... That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices."

Elena looked toward Stefan.

Stefan was compelling the DJ.

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." Elena told her.

The music changed from classical to upbeat rock.

 **(Song:) 1901 - Phoenix**

There was scattered cheers at the change of music.

"Thank God." Kelly told them in relief, walking toward the dance floor.

Stefan led Kelly to the dance floor, starting to dance with her.

Isabella approached Elena, watching Stefan and Kelly. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?"

Stefan spun Kelly around.

"Isabella, is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Eventually." Isabella answered. "One way or another."

Isabella and Elena exchanged a look, looking toward Stefan on the dance floor.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **(Song:) White Night - The Postelles**

Couples were dancing to the upbeat song.

Emma and Jenna were standing off to the side, laughing.

"I can't believe you actually came." Jenna told her.

"Well, according to John, being a Gilbert 'comes with great responsibility'." Emma told her in mock. Jenna smiled. Emma looked over her appearance. "And I have you to thank for this."

"What?" Jenna asked innocently. "You look cute."

"I do not look cute." Emma told her, looking away, seeing Alaric. "History teacher three o'clock."

"How do I look?" Jenna asked.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Emma asked.

Jenna gave her a half-hearted look, giving Emma a slight push.

Emma smiled, walking away.

Alaric approached Jenna. "I was looking for you."

"Here I am." Jenna told him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, uh... things have been a little crazy, but I'm here now." Alaric told her. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure." Jenna answered.

"Okay." Alaric told her.

Jenna and Alaric walked off together.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma walked down a hall.

A waiter walked by with a tray of wine glasses.

Emma grabbed one off of the tray stealthily, walking away as if she hadn't done anything, taking a drink. She walked around a corner to see Tyler and Matt.

Tyler smiled, a bottle still in his hand. "Emma! You made it." He looked around, listening to the music. "When did this happen?"

"DJ had a change of heart." Emma told them.

Tyler put an arm around Emma, smiling. "Well, it is about damn time."

Damon stood nearby, smirking, watching them.

Emma smiled a small smile. "You're drunk." She looked at Matt. "Both of you."

"I had to do something to have a little fun." Matt told her. "Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founders' Parties?"

"This is rare, believe me." Tyler told him.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" Matt asked.

"No." Emma answered. "It's great that you are enjoying yourself. I mean, with Caroline and Liam gone at their dad's, and Bonnie staying with her Dad's side of the family... Vicki..."

Emma sighed, looking at the bottle in Tyler's hand. "On second thought, I might need something stronger than wine."

Emma drank the rest of her wine, handing the glass to Tyler, taking the bottle, taking a drink.

Matt and Tyler chuckled, as if nothing had happened.

Matt held up his glass. "Well, I'm gonna need a refill."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Damon approached them from behind, looking at Alex. "Want to dance, Em?"

Emma looked at Damon in confusion. "No."

Damon looked at Emma as if he knew she would say yes. "Please?"

Tyler turned on Damon. "Look, dude, she said no."

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon looked at Tyler skeptically. "'Dude'? Really? Again with the 'dude'?"

Emma looked between them in confusion.

"Now walk away." Tyler told him drunkenly. "Or you'll regret it."

Emma looked at Damon, grabbing Tyler's shoulder. "Ty, don't. He's..." She looked Damon over. "Strong."

Damon smirked, looking at Tyler, mimicking him. "Listen to the girl, dude." He compelled him. "Now walk away before you're the one that gets hurt."

"Damon!" Emma told him.

Tyler looked at Damon angrily, trying to punch Damon in the face.

Damon easily caught his fist, looking at the vervain bracelet that Emma had given him. He looked at Emma, rolling his eyes. "Really?"

Emma shrugged slightly, pulling Tyler away from him. "Come on, Ty."

Damon let go of Tyler's hand, smiling. "Sorry about that." He looked at Emma, smirking in amusement. "Bye, now."

Emma looked at him cautiously.

Damon turned around, walking away.

Tyler looked at Emma as if nothing had happened. "Wanna dance?"

Emma was still looking in the direction Damon had walked away in. "I don't know."

"Yes." Tyler told her.

Emma smiled slightly, looking at him. "Tyler."

Tyler smiled, pulling her toward the dance floor. "Yes. Come on."

Emma smiled, letting Tyler spin her onto the dance floor.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon approached Liz, who was not in uniform, but in another casual formal black dress. "Ah, you know, I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one. You look... you look smashing."

Liz chuckled. "Thank you, Damon. Cheers. I needed that. You know, I had my doubts about you at first, but like everyone else on the Council, you've won me over."

"Thanks, Liz." Damon told her. "It's really nice how welcoming the Council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. It's starting to feel like home again."

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you." Liz told him. "Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood banks, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem."

Jeremy approached them. "Excuse me, Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz told him.

"Yeah, but her body was buried." Jeremy told her. "Somebody must have done that."

Damon tried to conceal the fact he was uncomfortable about the subject.

"We're aware of that." Liz told them. "The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jeremy told her, walking away.

Liz and Damon watched him go.

...

 **Dance Floor**

 **(Song:) Use Your Love - Katy Perry**

Couples were dancing to the song.

Elizabeth stood on the sidelines, watching the crowd, seeming to get hot, looking up, looking off toward the nearest doorway.

Evelyn stood there, leaning against the door frame, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, walking toward her, giving her a hug. "Iv been dying to see you."

"Same." Evelyn agreed.

Elizabeth smiled "So, what are you doing here? And don't tell me it's just for this thing."

"Well, apparently my mom has some business to deal with the mayor, and Anna won't come because she knows that Jeremy will be here, so here I am." Evelyn told her.

"Wait." Elizabeth told him. "Why is Anna avoiding Jeremy? Did they get into a fight or something?"

Evelyn nodded slightly. "Or something. She won't tell me everything, obviously, so you know about as much as I know."

Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "Well, you're here." She raised her arms in a shrug. "Saved me from an entire night of tormenting embarrassment about being here... alone... with no one to talk to."

Evelyn smirked. "I can take a hint."

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, looking at Evelyn.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena was standing alone, turning around.

Stefan appeared in front of her. "Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend."

They began to dance. Stefan spun Elena to where her back was to his chest. Elena smiled, spinning away from him, accidentally backing into a man behind her.

Elena gasped, turning to face him. "Oh."

The man turned to face her. "Watch it."

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "It's my fault. I'm clumsy."

"Then get off the dance floor." The man told her.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena looked at the man, slightly offended. "Excuse me?"

Stefan stepped toward the man. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Whatever." The man told them, turning to leave.

Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him, compelling him. "I think you need to apologize."

"I'm sorry." The man told them, starting to leave.

Stefan stopped him. "Now say it like you mean it."

The man looked at Elena. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Stefan, it's fine." Elena told him.

Stefan looked at the man. "Now, walk away." Stefan pushed the man. The man walked away, leaving. Elena touched Stefan's arm. Stefan turned to face Elena, placing a hand on her cheek. "You all right?"

Elena nodded.

Emma had been standing by the wall, having seen the entire thing, confused.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song Use Your Love - Katy Perry resumes)**

Evelyn and Elizabeth were standing together at the side of the party talking.

Evelyn smirked in amusement. "You always like this?"

"I have had a single drop of alcohol, if that's what you mean." Elizabeth told her. "And, yeah, this is the way I used to be before I fell in love with the wrong guy."

Evelyn looked at her in confusion.

Elizabeth took a cherry off of the nearby snack table, plopping it into her mouth, smiling, eating.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **(Song:) Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore**

Evelyn looked up at the ceiling where the music came from the speakers, recognizing the intro to the song, smiling. "Oh, I love this song."

Elizabeth looked at the speakers in slight confusion, not used to the type of music. "I don't know this song." He shrugged slightly, looking at Evelyn. "But I'm used to improvisation these days."

Evelyn smiled slightly in curiousness, tilting her head. "Does that mean you wanna dance?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Does it mean that you want to?"

"Uh, well..." Evelyn trailed off, placing her jacket aside, taking her hand, leading her to the dance floor, spinning, turning to face her, starting to dance.

Elizabeth smiled. "You take the lead."

"I can do that." Evelyn told her.

Emma stood in the same place she had been by the wall, seeing them, seeming to be happy about seeing them happy and having fun. She walked away, toward the bar.

Damon stood at the bar, drinking. "Bourbon. Thank you." Emma approached him, standing next to him. Damon smirked. "There you are. Just got done talking to your little friend. He says he was looking for you."

"And he thought I was with you?" Emma asked. "He must be severely drunk."

"Well, you're with me right now, aren't you?" Damon replied.

"Yeah, because I have a question for you." Emma told him. "Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?"

"No." Damon answered. "I have been too preoccupied with yours." Emma looked at him in confusion. "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." Emma told him.

"Really?" Damon asked in slight mock. "'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know, I know!" He pointed at himself. "Me! I mean, I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain..."

"No." Emma told him. "I don't want you to compel him."

"If he keeps asking questions and gets too close to the truth..." Damon trailed off.

"Damon, no." Emma told him. "I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to Jeremy again. I'll handle it. Besides, Elena already wants to talk to them, anyway."

"Speaking of..." Damon trailed off, looking toward the dance floor where Elizabeth and Evelyn were still dancing. "Seems to me like she's getting better. I'm glad."

"Yeah." Emma told him. "I'm happy for them."

Damon took a rose off of the bar, handing it to Emma. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Emma looked at the rose. "What's that for?"

"For being a jerk to you and your little friend earlier." Damon answered.

Emma took the rose.

Emma and Damon looked at each other for a moment.

Damon turned around, starting to walk away.

Emma turned after him. "About Tyler..." Damon turned to face her. "What did you say to him?"

Damon didn't answer, smirking, turning around, walking away.

Emma watched him go in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Kelly finished her drink, putting the glass in a plant.

Tyler appeared behind her. "I saw that."

Kelly looked at Tyler. "Shh. We'll keep that between you and me. Where is the lady's room?"

"This way." Tyler told her, walking down the hall. "I'll show you."

Kelly followed, looking at the glass in his hand. "Is that soda?"

Kelly took the glass away from him.

Tyler tried to stop her. "Um..."

Kelly took a drink. "Mm. Vodka. Thank God."

Kelly walked down the hall.

Tyler smirked in amusement, following.

...

 **Outside - Balcony**

Damon was on the balcony.

John approached him. "Damon, right?"

"John." Damon told him.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the Council meeting." John told him.

"Yeah." Damon agreed, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh, yeah." John answered. "I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Hasn't been that long," John answered. "My brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all." Damon answered.

"So, what do you think, Damon?" John asked. "You know, this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact, John." Damon told him.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok." John told him. "I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked.

"Part of the story, yeah." John answered.

"Oh, there's more?" Damon asked.

"Oh, there's a lot more." John answered. "See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you?" Damon looked out into the night, uncomfortable. "I mean, you're the one that did it."

Damon looked at John. "And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way." John answered.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." John answered, unafraid.

"Yeah?" Damon asked. "Okay. But you probably ingest vervain, so..."

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John asked.

Damon smirked. "It's not worth my time."

John and Damon exchanged a look, smiling tightly.

Damon started to walk away, stopping, looking at John for a moment. He rushed toward him, snapping his neck, throwing him off the balcony.

John's dead body laid on the ground at an uncomfortable angle.

Damon looked around to see if anyone had noticed, smirking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Private Room**

Jeremy sat on a couch, looking into the flames of the fire place in front of him.

Elena joined him. "Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes."

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her." Jeremy told her. "They all want to believe that she ODed."

"The coroner's office confirmed it." Elena told him. "If that's what they said happened, then..."

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you think happened?" Elena asked.

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body, and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy." Jeremy answered.

"They're just doing what they can to move on." Elena told him.

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on." Jeremy told her.

"Jer, just let it go, okay?" Elena asked. "Whatever it was, she's gone now."

"'Whatever it was'?" Jeremy repeated. "So you don't think it was an overdose?"

"Yes, I do." Elena told him.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jeremy asked. Elena was really uncomfortable, unable to look at him. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it." Elena told him. "That doesn't mean anything."

"If there was something else, you would tell me, right?" Jeremy asked.

Elena hesitated. "Of course I would."

Jeremy looked at Elena suspiciously.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Hey Hey Girl - The Virgins**

Kelly and Tyler were laughing, drunk.

"Oh, God." Kelly told him. "I can't even walk."

"I know." Tyler told her. "Me, neither."

"Oh, my God." Kelly told him. "Matt is going to kill me."

"He won't even notice." Tyler told her. "I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once."

"Yeah, I know." Kelly told him. "I just should be on my best behavior because of Vicki and I don't want to think about it. About any of it. I can't, because if I do..."

"Yeah." Tyler told her. "I was a dick to Vicki. I was really bad. That's what I hate, is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her."

Kelly touched his arm. "You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to."

Kelly and Tyler looked at each other, smiling.

...

Emma and Elizabeth walked outside.

Matt and Elena walked out of the opposite direction.

They looked toward the same direction.

"Oh, my God." Emma said in shock and denial.

Elizabeth was in shock.

Tyler and Kelly were kissing.

"Ty!" Elena told him.

Tyler looked toward them in shock.

Matt pulled Tyler away from Kelly angrily. "What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Matt-" Kelly started.

"Mom!" Matt told her angrily.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." Tyler told him.

Matt punched Tyler in the face.

"Matt!" Emma told him.

"No!" Kelly told them.

Tyler punched Matt in the face, making him back into Kelly.

Kelly was forced to fall into the table of wine glasses behind her, making the table fall and the glass to shatter all over her.

Elena looked at them in shock.

Tyler punched Matt in the face, making him fall to the ground, punching him repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Elena told them.

"Tyler!" Emma told him. "Tyler, stop it! You're hurting him."

Elizabeth walked forward, starting to pull Tyler off of Matt. "Stop. Get off. Tyler!" She pushed him against the wall. Matt coughed on the ground, bleeding and beaten. "Hey! Stop!" Tyler stopped fighting with Elizabeth, looking around in confusion. "What the hell was that?"

Elena knelt next to Matt. "Here, come on. Get up. Are you okay?"

Richard walked outside, standing next to Tyler and Elizabeth. "It's all right. It's okay." He looked at Tyler. "You hurt?" Tyler shook his head. "Okay. Go get cleaned up." Tyler looked at Richard weirdly. "It's okay. Go get cleaned up." Tyler walked inside, leaving. Richard turned to Elizabeth angrily, keeping his voice down. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm the one who stopped the fight, if you hadn't noticed." Elizabeth told him. "No thanks to you, by the way."

Richard looked at Elizabeth incredulously.

Emma looked toward them, having heard them.

Richard looked around, noticing some other people close enough to hear, calming down, looking at the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. "Everything's fine." He raised his arms in a shrug. "Everything's fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party, let's go. Come on. Have a good time." The crowd started to disperse.

Richard walked inside, leaving.

Elizabeth looked down, annoyed. "Can I go home yet."

Emma sighed, looking at Elizabeth regretfully.

Elena helped Matt sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Elena told him. "Put your head up."

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "Want me to eat him?"

"No." Emma told her. "I'll deal with I'm."

Emma took a deep breath, walking inside.

Elizabeth watched her go.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Does This Mean You're Moving On? - The Airborne Toxic Event**

Emma walked around, looking for Tyler, walking toward him. "What the hell was that, Tyler?"

Tyler looked guilty and confused. "Emma-" Emma slapped him across the face. Tyler nodded as if he thought he deserved that, looking at her. "I don't know why I did that. I never meant to do that."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, right." She looked at Tyler, more hurt than angry, shaking her head at her own foolishness.

Emma turned to leave.

Tyler grabbed her arm to stop her. "I swear, Emma. All I remember is talking to Damon, and then I was on top of Matt, beating him because I kissed Kelly."

Emma looked at him cautiously, looking down at his wrist that had had the vervain bracelet before.

The vervain bracelet was gone now.

Emma took his hand in hers, showing Tyler. "What happened to the bracelet?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know. It must've came off during the fight."

Emma sighed angrily in realization. "I'll be back.'

Emma walked away angrily.

Tyler watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella and Evelyn were sitting at the bar, laughing, drinking.

Stefan stood next to them, drinking even more, looking at Isabella. "Look who's letting herself have fun."

"Look who's talking." Evelyn replied. Stefan smiled. "Hey, just because Elizabeth is under watch from the vengeful tomb vamps doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun."

Isabella smiled. "See? And what have I been telling you?"

Evelyn smirked, looking away. "Shut up." She looked at the bartender. "Bourbon, please."

"ID, please." The bartender replied.

Evelyn compelled him. "You don't need one."

The bartender looked at her for a moment, starting to pour them drinks.

"Subtle, Eve." Stefan told her sarcastically.

"Oh, you guys know that is not her strong suit." Isabella told them.

"Yeah, neither is patience." Stefan told her. "Or impulse control."

"Or tact." Evelyn told them teasingly.

Isabella smiled. "Okay, no need to be mean."

Damon approached them. "Sorry to crash the fun, but we need to talk. You want to hear the bad news or really bad news?"

"Actually, I don't want any news, Damon." Evelyn told him.

"All right, let me rephrase." Damon told them. "Do you want to hear how the Council is back in vampire mode, or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert and compelled Tyler into making a spectacle in the middle of a party that caused a lot of fighting that none of you even noticed?"

Evelyn, Isabella and Stefan looked at him in surprised confusion, processing.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon asked, smiling, walking away.

Evelyn, Isabella and Stefan exchanged a look.

Stefan started to follow Damon. "Damon."

Stefan suddenly stopped walking.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan slowly turned his head to see Kelly crying and bleeding, slowly approaching her. "Is everything all right?"

"No." Kelly answered. "I ruined it. I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?" Stefan knelt next to her, looking at the blood coating Kelly's forehead, entranced by the urge for blood, touching it. "What are you doing?"

Stefan looked as if he was about to transform and feed.

Isabella appeared next to them, pulling Stefan away from Kelly, pushing him lightly to his feet, turning to face him. "Whoa, brother. Now is not the right place or time."

Stefan looked at Isabella, brought out of his daze.

 **(Song Does This Mean You're Moving On? - The Airborne Toxic Event Resumes)**

"And you get onto Evelyn about lack of subtlety and patience and impulse control?" Isabella asked. Stefan looked at Kelly in guilt. Isabella looked at him understandingly. "Go." Stefan looked at his sister. Isabella nodded. "Don't worry. She won't remember a thing."

Stefan nodded, turning around, walking away.

Isabella watched him go, looking as if she was starting to get worried about her brother, sighing.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan walked away from the house. He stopped when he noticed that he still had Kelly's blood on his fingers.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan breathed heavily, trying to fight through, walking toward the gate, leaning against it. He fought for as long as he could, but unable to control it, he licked the blood off of his fingers.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song Does This Mean You're Moving On? - The Airborne Toxic Event Resumes)**

Damon was listening to the music, standing alone, his smile fading as he looked out into the crowd.

 **(Song Ends)**

John walked into the room, alive and completely well.

Damon looked at him in confused suspicion. "You got to be kidding me."

...

 **Founders' Meeting**

Richard was talking to the Council. "Thank you all, thank you very much. Thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments, we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day Celebration, and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

There was applause.

John joined Richard.

Damon was watching him.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family." John told them. "We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." He looked at Damon in the crowd. "It's good to be home."

There was applause.

Damon joined Alaric in the crowd. "Look at his right hand."

"Whose?" Alaric asked.

"Town's favorite son." Damon answered. "Look at his ring."

John rang the bell with his right hand. He was wearing a ring just like Alaric's ring.

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric told him.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago." Damon told him. "Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric answered.

"Who gave birth to Emma and Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon told him.

They looked at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

Damon nodded slightly. "I think John knows a lot of things."

...

 **Foyer**

 **(Song:) To Be Your Loss - The Morning After Girls**

In the large foyer outside of the room where the meeting was held, everyone was filing out, getting ready to leave.

Damon walked out of the room.

Emma saw him, growing angry, approaching him.

Damon smirked when he saw her. "Oh, hey."

Emma pushed him in the chest. "You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

"I'm that way on numerous occasions." Damon told her. "Which joke of mine were you taking a liking to?"

"It's one that I hated, actually, and you know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't insult me by pretending that you don't." Emma told him.

"You see, that is why I like you." Damon told her. "You're angry, fierce, fearless, and not afraid to speak your mind, even to a homicidal vampire who could kill you."

Emma held out her hand. "Tyler's vervain bracelet, now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, it was just a little joke."

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked.

"Because I knew it would piss you off." Damon answered. "Now, do you want your friends bracelet back, or learn how I just killed your uncle?"

Emma looked at Damon in shock, processing. "You did what?"

"Oh, but, uh, don't worry." Damon told her. "He has a ring exactly like Alaric's that brought him back from the dead, so, there's that." Emma processed this new information. Damon smirked. "Nice party, huh?"

Damon started to walk away.

Emma grabbed his arm to stop him. "Give me the bracelet and tell me why the hell you even thought about killing John in the first place."

"I killed John because he knew about me, about the tomb vampires, and he was going to out me.." Damon answered. "But, I didn't know about the ring, so I didn't know he would come back from he dead."

Damon tried to step around Emma .

Emma stepped in his way to stop him. "Give me the bracelet, and I'll hate you for killing John tomorrow."

Damon looked at her in confused curiousness. "That doesn't seem to make a lot of sense to me."

"You just said that John had risen from the grave." Emma pointed out.

"Parking lot, actually." Damon corrected.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's back. He was dead, and now he's not. Tyler kissed his best friend's mom and beat him to a pulp because you compelled him to."

Damon tilted his head, looking away. "Well..."

"He could have killed Matt, Damon." Emma stressed. "Now, give me the bracelet."

Damon looked at Emma for a moment, sighing, pulling the bracelet out of his pocket, handing it to Emma. "There. Happy?"

Emma closed her hand over the bracelet, nodding slightly. She suddenly slapped Damon across the face with her other hand, making him look to the side, leaning closer. "Never touch another friend of mine, or another person in my family again."

Emma walked away, leaving.

Damon held his jaw, holding it gingerly, rotating it, amused, watching her go.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan was in the parking lot, walking toward the exit.

The man that had been rude to Elena on the dance floor earlier purposefully pushed into Stefan. "Sorry about that, man. I really am terribly sorry."

"You don't want to do this, man." Stefan told him.

The man pushed Stefan. "I'm sorry about that, too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?"

"Get out of my way." Stefan told him. "Please."

"No girl to show off for now?" The man asked. "I see how it is." The man tried to punch Stefan in the face. Stefan caught his fist easily, pushing the man to the ground, stalking closer, transforming. "What are you, man?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy walked into the house, walking upstairs.

...

 **Elena's Room**

Jeremy walked into the room, looking everywhere, trying to find something. He looked through dresser drawers of the room, and Elena's things. He lifted the window seat up, only to find nothing. He looked into a trunk, only to find nothing. He looked into the drawers of the only desk in the room, only to find nothing. He looked up, noticing a horse painting above the bedside table, looking at it curiously, standing, looking behind the painting, finding Elena's diary. He looked at diary, debating if he wanted to read.

...

 **Founders' Hall**

 **(Song:) Dig - Incubus**

Tyler was where Emma had left him, standing alone.

Emma walked toward him.

Tyler smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't know what was happening, and-"

Emma silenced Tyler with a hug, surprising him. Tyler hugged back for a long moment.

Tyler pulled away.

Emma smiled a small smile, taking Tyler's wrist, putting his bracelet on.

Tyler looked at Emma in confused curiousness. "All's forgiven?"

Emma smiled, nodding. "All's forgiven."

Tyler and Emma hugged.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan was above the man, looking down on him.

The man was on the ground, nearly unconscious.

Elena walked outside. "Stefan? Stefan?" Stefan rushed away, disappearing. Elena saw the man on the ground, running closer. "Hey! Are you okay? What happened?"

The man sat up painfully. "My arm. I lost my balance, and fell. I'm clumsy."

Elena sighed, looking away as if she already knew that Stefan had been involved.

...

 **Inside**

Tyler was standing in a room.

Richard walked in. "Let's go."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Tyler told him. "I don't even know what happened. I was drinking, and I lost control. I can't explain it."

Richard turned to leave.

Tyler started to follow.

Richard turned back, back-hand slapping Tyler in the face, making him turn away.

Tyler breathed heavily.

Tyler looked at Richard, backing away slightly.

Richard put a hand on Tyler's chest. "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family."

Richard turned around, straightening his collar, walking away.

Tyler watched him go.

...

 **Donovan House - Living Room**

Matt was packing a suitcase.

Kelly arrived. "What are you doing? Matt, don't."

"I can't do it anymore, Mom, so just go, all right?" Matt asked. "You've done it before. More times than I can count."

"I'm not leaving you, Matty." Kelly told him.

"Mom!" Matt told her. "Don't you get it? I'm better off without you."

Kelly started to cry. "No, tonight was... God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you, and I failed Vicki... but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together."

"I want you out of the house, and my life, by morning." Matt told her, walking away, leaving.

Kelly cried, sobbing, knowing she had made the last mistake that pushed her son over the edge.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Founders' Hall**

Emma was walking around.

Jenna and Elena approached her.

"You ready to go?" Elena asked. "Jeremy already ditched."

Emma smiled. "Sure, yeah, I'm ready to go. Let's go home."

Emma walked past them, leading the way toward the door.

Jenna seemed to think it was cute, smiling.

...

 **Outside**

John was leaving.

Damon and Alaric followed.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked.

"I've never like to be the last one to leave a party." John told them. "It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again, or you're going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric told him.

"I do." John answered. They stopped walking. John turned to face them. "Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

John turned to leave.

Isabella and Elizabeth appeared in front of him. "See, my brother over there told me all about you, John, what you know, what you threatened him with. Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town."

John smirked. "More than you can imagine... Isabella, Elizabeth." Elizabeth wasn't surprised that he had known who she was. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you..." John looked at Damon. "Or you..." He looked at Alaric. "Or you. Or the Council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the Council." He looked at Isabella and Elizabeth. "Including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore siblings, and their present day return to Mystic Falls. And that you walked out of a tomb 145 years latter. If the town wanted you to burn in 1864, then imagine what they would do today."

Elizabeth smirked sarcastically. "I'd really like to see you try."

Damon seemed impressed by Elizabeth's reaction, but impressed.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked.

John looked at Alaric. "I had inherited one, my brother, Gray, the other. This was his." He showed them his ring to them. "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon asked.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked.

"You sent her?" Damon asked.

"Guilty." John answered. "Why? Did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John replied.

"What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"So many questions." John told them. He looked at Alaric. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you."

John walked away, leaving.

Alaric, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella exchanged a look, watching John go.

...

 **Gilbert House - Upstairs Hallway**

Jenna, Emma and Elena walked upstairs.

"I'm not so excited that we have another month of these Founders' Day events." Jenna told them.

"Tell me about it." Emma told her.

Elena walked toward Jeremy's room.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sitting at his computer.

Elena walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Jeremy told her, his voice cold.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, Elena." Jeremy told her.

Elena closed the door, slightly confused.

Jeremy looked around in alarm, overwhelmed by all of what he had read from the diary.

...

 **Elena's** **Room**

Elena walked into her room, starting to get undressed until she saw Stefan's reflection standing in the mirror in front of her, gasping, turning to face him. "Oh, my God. You scared me."

"Sorry." Stefan told her. "I'm sorry that I ran off earlier."

"What happened?" Elena asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, no." Stefan answered.

"Talk to me." Elena told him, closing the bathroom door, walking toward him. "Stefan, tell me."

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight, and it was working. It was working, but then Matt's mom, she got hurt, and she was bleeding, and I had her blood on my hands."

"And then what happened?" Elena asked.

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him, and it took everything inside of me not to do it." Stefan told her.

"But you didn't?" Elena asked.

"No." Stefan answered. "But I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life, and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this."

"That's okay." Elena told him. "I need you to tell me these things."

"But I don't want you to see me like this." Stefan told her. "I don't want you to know that this side of me exists."

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this." Elena told him. "I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

Elena put a hand on either of his cheeks.

Stefan pulled away, standing. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry. I can't. I'm afraid of what I could do to you."

"I'm not." Elena told him, walking toward him, placing a hand on either of his cheeks. "Stefan, I'm not." She looked into his eyes, kissing him. "I'm not, okay?"

They embraced.

"I love you so much." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded, looking worried. "I love you, too."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon was on the couch in front of the fire, a glass of blood in his hand.

Stefan arrived.

"We have a problem, Stefan, and when I say problem, I mean global crisis." Damon told him. "It seems Uncle John has..." He looked at Stefan, realizing that he was not okay. "You don't look so good. It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." He put the glass of blood on the table, looking at Stefan, standing, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Have a good night, brother."

Damon walked out of the room, leaving.

Stefan looked at the glass for several long moments, picking it up, finally taking a drink. He hesitated, finishing the drink, swallowing.


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

**Day One**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Parking Lot**

 **(Song:) Never Coming Down - Faber Drive**

Stefan drove his old, red car that Matt and Tyler had helped him fix into the parking lot, shades over his eyes.

Various students noticed the car, taking interest.

Stefan parked the car, getting out, uncharacteristically in a good mood.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan closed the door, taking off his sunglasses.

Elena approached him, smiling. "Nice car."

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan told her.

Elena smiled.

Stefan kissed her for a moment, pulling away.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena told him.

"Uh-huh." Stefan told her. "Elizabeth's healed enough to protect herself again." Elena raised her eyebrows slightly in relief. "Now that she's happy about that." Elena smiled. "And, you know, I woke up this morning, and I feeling great, and I figured it was time for me to get back into things."

"Does that mean you're okay, now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the worst part is over, so..." Stefan trailed off. "Now, all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible."

"I'm okay with that." Elena told him.

They kissed.

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch." Stefan told her.

"You're welcome." Elena told him. There was a moment of silence where they just looked at each other. "We're gonna be late."

"Okay." Stefan told her. "Uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Elena told him, walking away.

Stefan walked around the car to the trunk, opening it to reveal a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabbed his stuff, closing the trunk.

...

 **Founders' Hall**

Damon, Isabella, John, and Liz were talking.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night." Liz told them. "Some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised?" Damon repeated. "You mean stolen."

"We almost missed it." Liz told them. "The inventory records were altered, but when the night manager was questioned, he had no recollection of changing them."

John looked at Damon and Isabella. "Meaning the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft."

Isabella looked at John. "We know what you meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed, had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz told him.

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon told her sarcastically, looking at John.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz told them.

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion?" John asked. "Why don't Damon, Isabella and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully, I can use the extra hands." Liz told them. She looked at Damon and Isabella. "Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"Well, of course." Damon answered. "I mean, if it'll help."

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think, Damon, Isabella?" John asked, looking at Damon.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe." Damon told him. "Even if it means spending time with you."

Damon and Isabella looked at John, forcing a smile.

John smiled.

...

 **Outside**

Damon was on the phone. "Elizabeth, since when did you stop covering your tracks?"

Elizabeth was in the Salvatore Boarding House's living room. "What the hell are you talking about, Damon?"

"There's been a string of thefts at the local blood banks." Damon told her.

"And you thought that I did it?" Elizabeth asked.

"You, Evelyn and Elizabeth the only ones around here that drinks the juice boxes, Elizabeth." Damon told her.

"Hey, you do realize that there is an entire tomb of vampires running around here, right?" Elizabeth asked in defense. "I haven't been to any blood bank in at least a month, because I know where to go and how much to take to make it last so I won't have to go back and expose us. I'm smarter than that, Damon. You should know this by now."

Damon considered this, confused.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Stefan, Elena and Emma were sitting together.

Alaric stood at the front of the class. "Okay, this week, we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently, the community leaders feel it's more important than World War II, but, hey, what do I know?"

The door opened.

Everyone looked toward it.

Bonnie walked in with a new haircut, bangs covering her head, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, it looks like we will be a full occupancy today." Alaric told them. Bonnie went to take a seat. "Welcome home, Bonnie."

Bonnie sat on the other side of Emma.

Stefan, Elena and Emma looked at her sympathetically.

Bonnie looked at Elena and Emma, smiling a small smile. She looked at Stefan, her smile fading, looking away.

Stefan, Elena and Emma exchanged a look of confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Elizabeth had a glass of blood in her hand, walking toward it, opening it to reveal Evelyn standing outside. "I suppose I should be grateful. You used the bell." She looked at her sarcastically. "I mean, I know, Evelyn, they were rare 145 years ago."

"I'm here on behalf of Anna and my mom." Evelyn told her, walking inside.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Elizabeth asked, closing the door, leading the way into the parlor.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to you." Evelyn told her. Elizabeth took a drink of blood. "Abducting you, torturing you, feeding on you..." Elizabeth pulled the glass away from her lips. "It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You're playing house with half a tomb of really pissed off vampires, Evelyn." Elizabeth told him. "What do you think was going to happen?"

"My mom is devastated." Evelyn told her. "They tried to overthrow her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Elizabeth asked.

"She doesn't really do apologizes." Evelyn answered, turning to look out of the wall of windows.

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't really do forgiveness that well." Elizabeth told her. "I mean, I know how to hold a grudge. Just run along, Eve." Evelyn turned to face her. "And if you're going to continue playing house with those little vampire pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry, because Damon told me they're onto it."

"Anna and I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week." Evelyn told her.

"Then, it's one of your others, Evelyn." Elizabeth told her.

"The others are gone, Elizabeth." Evelyn told her.

"Well..." Elizabeth trailed off, looking away, looking at Evelyn in confusion. "Where did they go?"

"They weren't cut out for this town." Evelyn told her. "After what happened with you, my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now."

Elizabeth considered this, confused.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Bonnie was walking along campus.

Elena and Emma walked toward her.

"Bonnie." Elena told her.

Bonnie looked at them. "Hey."

Bonnie turned forward, continuing to walk.

"We tried to catch you after class, but you had taken off." Emma told her.

"How are you?" Elena asked. "How's your family?"

Bonnie turned to face them. "We're fine. It's been hard."

"Everyone here missed you." Emma told her.

"I know." Bonnie told her. "I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral, and honestly, after you guys told me that the tomb spell failed, I just didn't want to come back."

Emma nodded in understanding.

"I hope you understand why I called." Elena told her. "I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why." Bonnie told them. "I just... shouldn't know."

"I know it's really hard." Emma told her. "But-"

"Bonnie!" Liam called, running up to them, wrapping his arms around Bonnie. Bonnie smiled in surprise, returning the embrace. Caroline walked toward them. "Bonnie! Thank God you're home."

Bonnie chuckled. "Hi, Liam."

Liam pulled away, his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "I know we talked every day, but I missed you."

Elena and Emma exchanged a confused, slightly hurt look.

Caroline and Bonnie embraced for a moment, pulling back.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Better." Bonnie answered. "Better. Glad to be back, and trying to keep myself... busy."

"Well, we can help with that." Caroline told her cheerfully. "Major wardrobe confab needed ASAP. You need to help us pick out the perfect dresses for the Founders' Court."

"Founders' Court?" Elena repeated.

"Did we miss something?" Emma asked.

Caroline looked between Emma and Elena. "Founders' Court. For Miss Mystic Falls."

Elena seemed to be remembering.

Emma sighed, remembering.

Liam looked from Elena and Emma to Caroline on either side of him. "And all three of you are on it."

Bonnie looked at Emma and Elena sympathetically.

"God, we signed up for so long ago, I completely forgot." Elena told them.

"Yeah." Emma told them, chuckling.

Caroline looked at Elena and Emma seriously. "So are you guys dropping out, then?"

Elena and Emma exchanged a look, sighing, shaking their heads.

"We can't." Elena told them.

"No?" Caroline asked, secretly hoping they would drop out.

Liam looked at them sympathetically.

"Their mom is the one that wanted them to enter." Bonnie explained.

Caroline and Liam looked at Elena and Emma.

Elena and Emma nodded, conflicted.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Tyler was standing at his open locker, putting his things away, closing the locker to reveal Emma standing behind it. He looked at her, slightly surprised, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey." Emma told him, smiling, taking a deep breath. "Did you hear about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant coming up."

Tyler nodded. "My parents are making a big deal about it."

Emma nodded. "Well, anyway, a long time ago, before my parents died, my mom had both Elena and me sign up." Tyler nodded understandingly. "I thought I should drop out, but I already dropped out of cheer leading, something she wanted me to do, too."

"And you don't want to think that you're disappointing her." Tyler finished.

"Yeah." Emma answered, sighing. "So I was thinking..."

Tyler smiled. "Emma Gilbert... would you like me to escort you to the Founders' Court?"

Tyler took her hand in his, kissing it.

Emma smiled. "I would love you to, Tyler Lockwood."

The bell rang.

They smiled, walking down the hall.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Isabella walked down the hall, putting her bag next to the stairs.

Elizabeth and Damon were standing further down the hall.

Elizabeth was leaning against the wall. "Izzy. Where's Stefan?"

"Right behind me." Isabella answered.

Stefan walked in.

Elizabeth pushed away from the wall. "How was school?"

"Fine." Stefan answered.

"Yeah?" Damon asked. "Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

Isabella tilted her head at him.

Elizabeth looked at Stefan. "And you seem awfully chipper lately. Less doom and gloom." She skipped lightly toward them sarcastically. "A little more pep in your step."

"And you two think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan told them.

"I don't want to brag, but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon told him.

"If he turns out anything like you, it's actually a down grade." Isabella told him.

Damon looked at Isabella, narrowing his eyes.

Isabella smirked.

"And here I thought we were making progress, Izzy." Damon told her.

"You really think that saving Elizabeth's life once is going to make up for everything?" Isabella asked. "Since you charged into a house full of angry tomb vampires who really had a grudge against me and all Salvatores, with almost no preparation on top of that, I'd say that you're about halfway there."

"Aw." Elizabeth told them. She looked at Stefan. "You didn't answer."

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but I'm clean." Stefan told them.

"Yeah, not possible." Elizabeth sang, looking away.

"Not only is it possible, but it is quite true, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"Stefan, just be serious for a second." Damon told him. "You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac, and now you expect us to believe that this new you had nothing to do with human blood? Nothing?"

Stefan shrugged, backing away. "I'm clean."

"You're lying!" Elizabeth complained.

"Believe what you want." Stefan told them, turning around, walking out of the hallway, leaving.

Damon looked from Elizabeth to Isabella . "You believe him?"

"Nope." Elizabeth answered, turning around, walking upstairs, leaving.

Isabella watched her go, smiling slightly, turning to face Damon.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's good to see you and Elizabeth together again." Isabella told him.

Damon scoffed softly. "I don't care about what you think."

"Like I just said, Damon, we charged into that house with minimum amount of weapons and preparation and risked our lives to save her." Isabella told him. "When Stefan lost control and tried to kill Elizabeth, you're the one that saved her."

Damon didn't answer.

Isabella smiled a small, knowing smile, walking away, leaving.

Damon looked thoughtful.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena was on the phone, opening the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. "I'm sorry for the short notice. I didn't even know that the contest was coming up, much less that I would be in it."

Stefan's voice was on the other line. "Well, I'll be happy to escort you, anyway."

Elena walked toward the table.

Stefan was in his room at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"My mom was really into this Founders' Day stuff." Elena told him. "She was even Miss Mystic in her day. Emma and I kind of want to do it for her."

Stefan looked at the empty blood bag in his hands. "It'll be great. We'll have fun."

Stefan stood, walking toward the door.

"Okay." Elena told him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too." Stefan told her.

Elena hung up.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan hung up, opening a drawer in the dresser next to the door, revealing several empty blood bags, putting the one in his hand there, exhaling, walking out of the room.

...

 **Downstairs - Hallway**

Stefan walked down the hallway, making sure that Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth weren't nearby, turning down another hall.

...

 **Basement**

Stefan walked downstairs, down the hall, into the side room where they had a deep freezer, opening it to reveal several more blood bags. He looked at them for a long moment.

He heard Elizabeth's voice. "Well, well." Stefan looked toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, smirking, leaning against the doorway. "He's a liar and a thief."

Stefan turned to face Elizabeth.

...

Elizabeth tilted her head. "So... When were you gonna share?"

"Go ahead." Stefan told her. "Help yourself."

Elizabeth walked closer. "No, no, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"Elizabeth, I'm drinking blood again." Stefan told her. "Damon's the one that shoved it on me. What's your problem? I have it under control."

"Under control?" Elizabeth repeated, standing next to him. "You robbed the hospital."

"So, what's your point?" Stefan asked.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Fine. Whatever. Drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile."

Damon's voice came from the doorway. "Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

Stefan and Elizabeth looked at Damon and Isabella.

Damon and Isabella walked toward them.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Yeah." Isabella told him sarcastically. "What's Elena think about the new... you?"

"Nothing's changed." Stefan told them. "I'm still the same person."

"Clearly." Elizabeth told him sarcastically.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan told them.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan." Isabella told him. "If you're having trouble controlling-"

"I'm not having trouble, Isabella." Stefan told her.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Damon asked. "I know what it's like. Isabella? Yeah, most definitely. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off, and you snap. Right now is not a good time for us to be worried about you snapping."

"I know that it pains you to see this, Damon, but I'm fine, okay?" Stefan asked. "I'm fine." He took a blood bag from the fridge. "So both of you please do me a favor, and back off."

Stefan closed the fridge, walking out of the room, leaving.

Isabella sighed, conflicted.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Day - Founders' Hall - Interviews**

Three girls, along with Carol, sat at the table, interviewing each girl individually.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth Founders' Day Gala." Carol told them. "Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

The contestants spoke in an inter-cut edit.

"I'm on the Mystic Falls beautification committee." Caroline told them. "I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen."

"I recognize that I haven't been as involve this year that I used to be." Elena told them.

"I implemented this year's go green campaign at school." Caroline told them.

"I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide." Emma told them.

"I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row." A brunette girl told them.

"I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the Founding Families." A blonde told them.

"But, I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously." Emma told them.

"I worked for the recycling program and was in charge of this year's police raffle." Caroline told them.

"Just because my DUI made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed." Another blonde girl told them.

"This was really important to my mother." Elena told them. "She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me, or for my sister."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Elizabeth opened the door to reveal John.

"Hello, Elizabeth." John told her. Elizabeth frowned, confused as to why he was here. "Where's Damon?" Elizabeth looked behind her in confusion. Damon walked into the room. "Hey, partner."

John walked past Elizabeth , inside.

"Please, come right on in without anyone telling you to." Elizabeth told him sarcastically, closing the door.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." John told him.

Isabella was standing at the alcohol table, getting a drink. "Most people take that as a hint."

John rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you again, too, Isabella." He sighed, looking at Damon. "Where do we start looking for vampires?"

Elizabeth blinked in slight surprise.

"How do you act, John?" Damon asked.

"Can't I kill him yet?" Isabella asked. "He won't expose us to the Council then." She looked at John. "You obviously don't care about catching vampires. You're here talking to us."

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest.

John looked at Isabella. "Actually, Isabella, I care very much."

Elizabeth glared at John. "I don't like you."

"You might not like me, but we have a common thought, Elizabeth." John told her.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "Like what?"

"Killing vampires." John answered.

Elizabeth didn't answer.

Isabella picked up her glass of bourbon. "What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering she is one."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest, Isabella." John told her. "The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in the Fell's Church, or so Jonathan thought, and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped, and now they're free, thanks to you, which means the invention is retrievable."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back, and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John told him. He looked at Elizabeth. "Because it won't only be you, Isabella and Stefan that would get hurt. What do you think the Council would do to a vampire that walked out of the tomb like Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, looking at Damon and Isabella, confused on how John knew so much about her.

Elizabeth looked at John. "Why bring Damon into it, John? Why threaten me? I mean, we don't know what you are talking about, much less who has it, and I don't have anything to do with it."

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth." John told her. "You have everything to do with it. And I'm not threatening you, I'm merely stating fact."

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon told him. "Izzy, get the door."

Isabella backed away toward the door, opening it, looking at John. "Get out." John didn't move. Isabella nodded to the open door. "Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" John asked.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine, but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did, you would know that Katherine, Elizabeth and Pearl were best friends." Damon told him.

"See, you don't know everything, do you, John?" Elizabeth asked, walking closer.

"I'll tell the entire Council what you are." John told them.

"Go for it!" Elizabeth told him. "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

"That's the side of Elizabeth you see when you piss her off." Damon told him, chuckling, shaking his head in amusement. "So, trust me, you do not wanna threaten her friends in front of Elizabeth, or ever."

"Now..." Isabella trailed off, nodding to the open door. "Get the hell out of our house."

John looked at them for a moment.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Cafeteria**

The contestants and the escorts were practicing.

Carol was giving instructions. "Honor your partner."

The contestants and escorts bowed.

Elena, Stefan, Emma and Tyler were among them.

Carol turned the classical music on.

 **(Song:) On The Beautiful Blue Danube - Johann Strauss Jr.**

"Focus." Carol told them. "Right hand around." They raised their right hands, circling around each other. "Flirt with your eyes."

Emma looked at Tyler, keeping her voice down so his mother wouldn't hear. "This sucks."

"I know." Tyler told her. "Trust me, it doesn't get better even if you practice it your whole life."

Emma smiled, giggling quietly.

"Left hand around." Carol told them.

The raised their left hands, circling around each other in the opposite direction.

"You've had to dance this a lot, being the Mayor's son, haven't you?" Emma asked teasingly.

Tyler smiled. "Shut up."

Emma smiled teasingly.

"Both hands." Carol told them.

They raised both hands, circling around each other.

"I still can't get over the way you talked to him at Career Night." Tyler told her.

"What?" Emma asked innocently. "He deserved that. I mean, he may be the mayor, and he may be your dad, but he has no right treating you like that."

"I know." Tyler told her. "I'm not blaming you."

Emma smiled.

Elena looked at Stefan. "This is ridiculous."

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan told her.

"Sorry." Elena told him. "Only one of us was around when the dance was invented."

"Ouch." Stefan told her, taking her hand, spinning her around, catching her in his arms.

"Whoa." Elena told him, laughing.

Carol approached them. "No, no, no. There's no touching during this part. It's about the simplicity of a near touch."

'Simplicity of a near touch', Emma mocked, mouthing the words to Tyler.

Tyler smiled.

Carol looked at one of the other contestants. "Very nice, Amber."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Amber told her.

Emma groaned. "If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated."

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah, I know, and you're not getting any better at it."

Emma faked a gasp, hitting him playfully on the chest.

Carol looked at Emma disapprovingly. "Emma, what did I just say?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Lockwood." Emma told her. Carol gave Tyler a look, returning to the task at hand. Emma and Tyler tried to keep their laughs quiet. Emma looked at Tyler. "Don't get me in trouble like that."

"Oh, you get yourself into more trouble than that on a daily basis." Tyler pointed out.

Emma looked toward Carol to make sure she wasn't looking toward them, hitting Tyler on the chest quickly and playfully, pulling away before she got caught. She pointed at Tyler. "As soon as we're done, you're dead."

"Yeah, okay." Tyler told her.

Emma smiled, shaking her head happily, acting as if she was going to hit Tyler again.

"Emma, no touching." Elena told her. Emma gave Elena a sarcastic look, smiling. Elena looked at Stefan. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Is that a bad thing?" Stefan asked. "Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Elena told him.

Everyone went back to dancing.

...

 **Hallway**

Caroline, Bonnie and Liam walked down the hall.

"The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like it's Founding Families only, which of course it is." Caroline told them. "So that leaves Emma and Elena, who totally have the sympathy vote since their parents died."

Liam turned to face them, making them stop, looking at Caroline. "Very nice. Very sensitive."

Liam gave Caroline a significant look, tilting her head toward Bonnie.

Caroline looked as if she just remembered, looking at Bonnie. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bonnie. This must sound really unimportant. In the light of everything."

"It's okay." Bonnie told her. "I get it. You want to win."

"Well, our grandmother was Miss Mystic, and both of our aunts." Caroline told her. "Our mom is the only one who didn't get the gene, and I want this. I actually deserve this."

They walked into a doorway.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Cafeteria**

Caroline, Liam and Bonnie walked in.

Practice was taking a break.

Stefan, Elena, Emma and Tyler saw them.

"Bonnie." Emma told her. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie didn't answer.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for my escort." Caroline told them.

"Oh." Tyler told them, nodding awkwardly.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, do you have a minute?"

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal." Bonnie told them.

"It'll only take a minute." Emma told her. "Please?"

Bonnie slowly nodded.

Elena, Emma and Bonnie walked toward the door.

Caroline and Liam looked at Stefan and Tyler, smiling awkwardly, walking away.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma, Elena and Bonnie were speaking.

"Bonnie, you have to tell us what's wrong." Emma told her.

"It's not worth talking about." Bonnie told them.

"What do you mean, not worth it?" Elena asked. "You barely said ten words to either of us, and you won't even look at Stefan."

Bonnie looked down.

"Is that what it is?" Emma asked.

"Listen, Emma, I can't just pretend that everything's okay." Bonnie told her. "Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out, which means she died for nothing."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Elena told her. "What can we do to make it better?"

"That's just it." Bonnie told them. "There's nothing you can do. I blame them, Elena, them, Damon and Isabella. I wanted to save Stefan and Isabella for Evelyn, and Damon is the reason that all of this happened. And I'm not gonna put either of you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time, okay?"

Bonnie walked away.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Stefan had been listening to them.

...

 **Outside - Basketball Court**

A group of boys were playing.

"Pass it!" One of them told them "Stay on your man!" Stefan was walking across the campus. "Good defense!"

Stefan reached the basketball court.

One of the players had injured himself.

"Dude, are you okay?" One of the others asked. "You're bleeding."

Stefan tensed up, unable to turn away from the scene.

"Yeah." The player told them. "I'm all right. It's just a little blood. It's cool."

Alaric appeared behind Stefan, touching Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan turned toward him, gripping his throat.

"Stefan!" Alaric told him. Stefan realized who it was, letting go. "Are you okay?"

Stefan backed away from him. "Yes. I'm sorry. I was just... I was feeling a little sick."

Stefan turned around, walking away, leaving.

Alaric watched him go.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma and Elena walked downstairs with garment bags with their pageant dresses inside.

There was a knock on the door.

Elena took the garment bag from Emma.

Emma opened the door to reveal Alaric standing outside in a tuxedo. "Hey."

"Hi." Alaric told them.

"I heard you're driving." Emma told him.

"Yeah, I am." Alaric told them, walking inside, looking at Elena. "Let me get those for you."

Alaric took the garment bags.

"Thanks." Elena told him.

Emma closed the door.

"How... how is Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric told them.

"He went through a lot." Elena told them. "He was in bad shape for a while, but he's bouncing back now."

Alaric wasn't convinced, changing the subject. "Where's Jenna?"

"Upstairs." Emma answered.

...

 **Downstairs**

Emma, Elena and Alaric were still standing together.

John approached them in a tuxedo. "Alaric. Hey, buddy." Emma and Elena rolled their eyes, walking away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the chauffeur." Alaric answered.

"Oh, I thought I was driving." John told them, looking up at the stairs.

Jenna walked downstairs.

Jenna looked at John. "No need. We're going with Ric."

Alaric smiled.

Emma and Elena walked into the hall.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hmm." Jenna answered.

Emma looked at John flippantly. "Jeremy can ride with you."

Emma opened the door, walking outside.

Elena, Jenna and Alaric followed.

John watched them go.

...

 **Founders' Hall - Miss Mystic Falls Pageant**

 **(Song:) Yellow - Vitamin String Quartet**

Isabella and Elizabeth walked in with formal attire, walking through the house to the back yard.

Evelyn approached them, wearing a dress. "One girl, Isabella, I assumed would come. The other, Elizabeth, I thought would never come."

"Well, I'm being watched over after what happened, Evelyn." Elizabeth told him. "You can thank your vampires for that."

"It's not being babysat." Isabella told her. "It's called protection, Lizzie."

"What's the difference?" Elizabeth asked.

Isabella shrugged slightly. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged slightly, smiling a small smile. "I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to enter before everything happened."

"Yes, Elizabeth, I remember that. Katherine thought it would make you both seem more human." Evelyn answered.

Elizabeth sighed. "Nostalgia's a blast and all, but this is more business than a friendly encounter, Eve. John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior senior back in 1864."

'What are you?" Evelyn asked. "His errand girl?"

"I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it." Elizabeth told him.

"I could ask her." Evelyn told her.

"Great." Elizabeth told her. "Because, believe it or not, Eve, I can still see a little piece of my old best friend somewhere in there, even after 145 years of being in a tomb and agony. You want to stay in Mystic Falls? I'm fine with that. But John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat."

"Thanks." Evelyn told her. Elizabeth smiled, looking down. John walked in, noticing them, looking at them curiously. Elizabeth noticed him, her smile fading. Evelyn looked over his shoulder to follow her gaze. "Who is that?"

"Uncle John." Elizabeth answered.

Evelyn nodded. "John Gilbert." He looked at Elizabeth. "You don't like him."

"Yep." Elizabeth told her.

John started to walk closer. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn. "I'm a fan of ignoring someone until they go away." She gestured in a clean line. "Or leave town, in his case, so can we go somewhere else?"

Evelyn smiled, holding out an arm for her to take.

Elizabeth looked at Cristian for a moment, smiling a small smile, linking her arm with his.

Evelyn led Elizabeth away.

John stopped where he was, watching them go, confused as to who Evelyn was.

...

 **Makeup Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting at a table.

Jenna stood behind them, helping Elena with her hair, curling it into ringlets.

"Thanks for helping us." Elena told her.

"Yes." Emma agreed. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me until your sure your hair's not going to burn off." Jenna told them. She looked at Emma. "Even if I'm done with yours, doesn't mean that it won't still happen."

"I remember when Mom, Emma and I applied for this." Elena told them. "She was so excited."

"So were you." Jenna told them. "If I recall."

"She just made it sound like so much fun." Emma told them. "A lot's changed since then."

"I hate to break it to you." Jenna told them, putting the curling iron down. "But it's a little late for getting cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet." Emma told them. "I just think that I'd be enjoying this a lot more if she was here."

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Jenna told them, trying to lighten the mood. "Your guys' hair would have a better chance if she was."

"Okay." Elena told them, standing. "We should go put our dresses on."

Emma nodded, standing, looking at Jenna, pointing at the curling iron. "Be careful with that thing. Don't hurt anybody."

Emma and Elena walked toward the door, walking past Caroline as they did.

Caroline seemed sad, expecting herself to lose to them.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Clocks - Vitamin String Quartet**

John and Jeremy were standing together.

Jeremy was in an all-black tuxedo.

"You look miserable." John told him.

"Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?" Jeremy asked.

"You could fight it if you want, but it's part of being a Gilbert." John told him.

"Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family." Jeremy told him. "You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Prolific writer, crazy inventor." John told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I read his journal, and so did Liam." Jeremy told him.

"Is that right?" John asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "I actually found it in all Dad's stuff."

"Well, it's surprising." John told him. "Most of them are locked away."

"There are more of them?" Jeremy asked.

"Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life." John told him. "Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons."

"And did you read them?" Jeremy asked.

John nodded. "I've browsed, yeah."

"What did you think about what he wrote?" Jeremy asked.

John looked at him for a moment. "Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course." Jeremy was looking behind him. John turned to follow his gaze to see that Jeremy was looking at Anna in formal attire. "She's very pretty."

Anna looked at Jeremy for a moment, turning around, walking inside.

"Yeah, uh, she's a friend of mine." Jeremy told him. "Excuse me."

Jeremy walked away, following Anna.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Dressing Room**

Amber was in her pageant dress, looking into the mirror. She looked beautiful and happy, but as if she was having second thoughts.

Emma and Elena walked in.

"Oh, my God." Emma told her. "Amber, you look beautiful."

Amber turned to face them. "Thank you. But I don't know if I should do this."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"It's just..." amber trailed off. "This is Caroline's thing more than it is mine. I mean, I want to do it, but then again I don't want to, because of Care."

"I get it, Am, but you shouldn't just throw this away because of Caroline." Emma told her.

"It's not just because of Caroline." Amber told them. "My escort, Malcolm, he called. He can't make it. So, just don't tell Caroline that I dropped out, okay? She'll throw a princess-sized tantrum." She grabbed her dark blue ruffle front trench coat, pulling it over her dress. "I just need-I'm gonna go get some air."

Amber walked past them to the door, walking outside, leaving.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

"I feel so bad for Amber." Elena told her.

"Yeah, I know." Emma told her. "So do I. Amber's too sweet for her own good." Emma and Elena went to their dresses on opposite sides of the room. Emma saw Damon standing in the reflection of the mirror in front of her in a tuxedo, turning to face him. "Hey, you can't be back here."

"We need to talk." Damon told them.

Elena turned to face them. "Does it have to be right now?"

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon told them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon answered.

Elena looked at him in denial, processing. "What?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "A month ago, I would have rejoiced, but with the Council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal." Elena told them.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon told them.

Elena sat down on the couch. "Oh, my God."

"He has no idea what normal is." Damon told them. "His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it, and now, it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this." Elena told them. "I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena." Damon told her. "He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

...

 **Downstairs**

Jeremy followed Anna. "Anna!"

Anna turned to face him coldly. "What is it?"

"Come on." Jeremy told her. "Don't be like that."

"Why not?" Anna asked. They walked to the side to where they couldn't be overheard. "You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else."

"No, I wasn't using you." Jeremy told her.

"Really?" Anna asked. "And how would you like to define it?"

"Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother and your friend Elizabeth my blood." Jeremy told her.

Anna looked at him in shock. "How do you know that?"

"It's not important." Jeremy told her.

"Seriously, Jeremy." Anna told him. "What do you know?"

"Everything." Jeremy answered. "I know everything."

...

 **Dressing Room**

Emma, Elena and Damon were still talking.

Emma looked at Damon. "All right, so if this is as bad as you're saying it is-"

"Which it is." Damon told her.

Emma went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Then how do we stop him? How do you get him better?"

Stefan walked in. "What's going on in here?"

"I was just filling Emma and Elena in on your extra-curricular activities." Damon answered.

Stefan chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"We know about the blood, Stefan." Elena told him.

"I'm, uh... I'm just gonna find somewhere else to change." Emma told them, grabbing her dress, walking toward the door.

"I'll go with." Damon told them, following Emma.

"No, you're not." Emma told him. "You're not gonna be with me. You're gonna be downstairs with a bottle of Scotch."

Damon closed the door behind them.

Stefan looked at Elena, forcing a smile. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Stefan told her. "I'm fine. The blood, it doesn't change anything."

"It's changing you." Elena told him.

"Why?" Stefan asked. "Because I kept it a secret from you?" Elena nodded with a duh expression. "Come on, Elena, look, given the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Elena asked. "You've been stealing blood and lying, and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan."

"So what?" Stefan asked. "So you, Emma and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?"

"It's not about Damon and Emma." Elena told him. "It's about what's happening to you."

"I know, and I'm telling you that I'm fine." Stefan told her. "I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena, I thought you... I thought you believed in me."

There was a knock on the door.

Carol opened the door. "Elena, let's go. The line-up's starting."

"I just..." Elena trailed off. "I need a minute."

"You're not even dressed yet." Carol told her. She looked at Stefan. "Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan."

Stefan looked at Elena, walking out of the room, leaving.

Elena watched him go worriedly.

...

 **Bathroom**

Stefan walked inside, slamming the door, leaning against it, breathing heavily, overwhelmed with hunger and anger. He leaned forward against the sink, looking up at the mirror, punching it, making it shatter, turning away.

Amber opened the door, not knowing that someone had been inside. "Oh, God, Stefan." She took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Stefan turned to face Amber, transforming hungrily. "Amber..."

Amber looked at him in shock and horror, backing away slowly, knowing that he could hurt her if she made one wrong move.

Stefan stalked toward her.

...

 **Foyer**

 **(Song:) Menuet Célèbre - Luigi Boccherini**

Liam was announcing the contestants and the escorts by the front door, dressed for the occasion. He was holding a microphone in his hand, reading from cue cards. "Miss Tina Fell." Tina Fell walked down the steps. "And her escort, Bartho..." Richard whispered into Liam's ear. Liam sighed in annoyance. Tyler was standing in the escort line, at the very back, laughing quietly at his friend. "Bartholomew Whitmore."

There was applause.

Elena, Caroline and Emma stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for their name to be called, all dressed.

Carol walked by. "Has anybody seen Amber?"

Emma, Elena and Caroline looked downstairs.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked.

"Nope." Caroline answered. "Just Tyler and my boring, fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Emma asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work." Caroline answered with annoyance. She turned to Elena. "What happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know." Elena told them. "He just disappeared. I don't know."

"What am I doing?" Elena asked herself. "This isn't me. I'm not this girl anymore. I never should've gone through with this."

Elena started to walk away.

Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. "Oh, no, no, no. You had your chance to drop out. Elena, we're doing this because it was important to Mom. I'm not letting you back out."

Elena nodded, swallowing.

Liam sighed, going on with the introductions. "Miss Caroline Forbes, and her escort, Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton."

Caroline smiled, walking down stairs, meeting with her escort.

Jeffery led Caroline outside with the other contestants.

"Emma, you're next." Carol told her. "Come on."

Emma nodded, walking forward.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy and Anna were talking.

"You're missing Emma's and Elena's introductions." Anna told him.

"I don't care." Jeremy told her.

"So, they have no idea you read Elena's journals?" Anna asked.

"They keep things from me, I'm gonna keep things from them." Jeremy told her.

"What are you gonna do now?" Anna asked. "Now that you know everything that they've been hiding from you?"

"I don't know." Jeremy told her. "There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that they covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory. But there's also this other part of me that's glad. I... I don't want to remember Vicki like that."

"As a monster?" Anna asked.

"No, as someone who wanted to hurt me." Jeremy told her.

"When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother and friend back." Anna told him. "But then things changed. All the time we spent together... I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Jeremy answered.

Anna smiled a small smile. "You know, it's ironic. Evelyn was apart of my plan to get Elizabeth back, and now look at them." They looked toward where Elizabeth and Evelyn were speaking indistinctly. "She missed her best friend."

"I would to." Jeremy told her.

Anna and Jeremy looked at each other, smiling.

John was standing behind Jeremy several feet away, looking from Anna and Jeremy to Evelyn and Elizabeth curiously.

Anna looked at him for a moment.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Stefan had Amber by her arm, pulling her down the parking lot strip with a long row of cars toward his old, red car.

"Where are we going, Stefan?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, Amber." Stefan told her.

"I'm in the ceremony." Amber told him.

Stefan stopped walking, pushing Amber against his car. "Not now, you're not." He compelled Amber. "You're standing in the parking lot with me.

Stefan took a step back, hurt, angry, confused and overwhelmed. "I'm sorry. Amber, I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now. I'm a little bit on edge. I've been drinking the human stuff, and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't want her to find out. Now everything's ruined."

Amber wasn't afraid. She looked at Stefan in confusion, sympathetic. "You seem sad."

Stefan laughed without humor, looking at Amber. "I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!"

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Emma looked at Elena. "Don't back out."

Elena nodded.

Liam announced Emma and Tyler. "Miss Emma Gilbert, and her escort, Tyler Lockwood."

Emma inhaled deeply, walking down stairs, looking at Tyler.

Tyler, dressed in a tuxedo, smiled, holding his arms toward Emma for her to take.

Emma linked her arm with Tyler's, looking at him for a moment, smiling.

Tyler led Emma past Richard, Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth, Jenna, Alaric, Evelyn, Jeremy, Anna and John outside.

Liam took a deep breath, reading the last night. "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Elena inhaled deeply, walking down the steps, seeing that Stefan wasn't there.

Damon realized that she was about to get abandoned, walking past Richard, standing in the escort line to take Stefan's place.

Elena looked at him in relief. She stepped next to him, whispering her words. "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know." Damon told her, taking her hand.

Damon led Elena past Richard, Isabella, Evelyn, Jenna, Alaric, Elizabeth,, Jeremy, Anna and John outside.

...

 **Outside - Dance Floor**

 **(Song:) All I Need - Within Temptation**

Tyler and Emma were next to Jeffery and Caroline.

Damon took his place on the other side of Tyler.

Elena took her place on the other side of Emma.

Emma looked at Elena in confusion. "What are you doing with Damon?"

"Stefan's not here." Elena answered.

Emma nodded once, still confused and cautious. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon told them quietly.

The girls and their escorts bowed to each other.

They raised their right hands, circling around each other to their left, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They raised their left hands, circling around each other to their right, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They raised both of their hands, circling around each other to their left, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They stepped closer to each other, dancing slowly and beautifully to the song. All of the couples danced their own way, separating.

Damon and Elena looked conflicted yet numb, no denying how close they were.

Tyler and Emma were completely serious yet relaxed and at peace.

They all ended the dance the way that they had started, taking a step back into their rightful places.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside**

It was after the dance.

Everyone was mingling, drinking.

Evelyn and Elizabeth were standing together, smiling.

Anna approached them. "Evelyn, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Evelyn answered, turning around, starting to walk away.

Anna looked at Elizabeth. "Sorry, Elizabeth."

"No problem." Elizabeth told her.

Anna smiled a small smile, turning around, following Evelyn.

John stood next to Elizabeth. "Who's the girl you were with, Elizabeth?"

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just curious." John answered.

"He's Jeremy's girlfriend's sister." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh." John mused. "Is that how you met her?"

"No." Elizabeth answered, making the word sound longer than it was. "I know their mother."

"What's her name?" John asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face him.

John smirked. "You look beautiful today, Elizabeth. Very much like Kathrine." He looked at the black metal, black crystal barrette in her hair. "I believe that was hers, wasn't it?" Elizabeth didn't answer, looking down. "But I guess I should say half-sister, shouldn't I?"

Elizabeth looked at John, for the first time showing him annoyance, irritation and dislike. She looked somber yet thankful for what he had said. "Thank you for the lovely reminder."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." John told her.

Elizabeth hesitated, walking past him, leaving.

John turned to watch her go.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Amber still didn't seem afraid, standing next to a tree.

Stefan turned to face her. "I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother. Damon, he's bad. He hurts people. Isabella, Evelyn and Elizabeth, their-their good unless you cross them, unless you piss them off, neutral. They don't hurt people. I don't."

"Do you want to hurt me?" Amber asked.

Stefan looked at Amber, stepping closer. "I want to kill you, Amber. I want to rip into your skin, and I want to feed on your blood." Amber didn't seem afraid, confused, but not scared. Stefan touched her hair, pushing it back gently, looking at her neck. "Under your skin, pulsating, flowing." He used his finger to track down her neck, causing goosebumps to rise. "Your carotid artery right there. If you puncture this just right, you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any."

Stefan wanted to feed, fighting against the urge.

"What's stopping you?" Amber asked.

"Amber, if I do this, if I give in, there's no going back." Stefan told her.

"Then don't." Amber told him.

Stefan's resolve seemed to melt away. He looked at Amber's neck, his finger feeling her heartbeat. "I just want one taste. That's all I need, Amber. I just want one taste."

Stefan started to transform.

"One taste, Stefan." Amber told him.

Stefan leaned forward, biting Amber's neck, feeding.

Amber closed her eyes in pain, slowly relaxing.

...

 **Inside - Main Room**

Everyone was gathered to hear who was crowned the winner.

The contestants were gathered on the stage.

Richard walked past them, waving to the applauding audience.

"Where's Amber?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know." Emma told her.

"Before Liam crowns the winner, I would like to personally thank you all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Richard told them, applauding. The crowd applauded. "So, without further ado, Liam, please..."

Liam stepped onto the stage with the sash and crown, the envelope and microphone. "It is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls..." She looked into the envelope, smiling, looking toward the girls, gesturing toward them. "Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline was surprised, laughing.

Emma and Elena smiled, laughing.

"Congratulations!" Elena told her.

"I actually won?" Caroline asked. Caroline, Emma and Elena embraced. Liam stood behind Caroline, hanging the sash over her shoulders, placing the crown on her head. Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam shrugged, taking a step back. "Congrats." Caroline wrapped her arms around Liam. Liam smiled a surprised smile. "Oh, okay."

Liam returned the embrace.

Emma and Elena smiled happily.

Liam stepped away from Caroline, letting her have her moment to shine.

...

 **Bathroom**

John and Liz were in the bathroom where Stefan and Eliza had been earlier.

"There is blood on the glass." John told them.

John and Liz exchanged a look.

Liz looked at the Deputy standing outside of the door. "Get me Damon and Isabella Salvatore."

...

 **Night - Parking Lot**

Amber used the sleeve of her jacket to stop the bleeding on her neck.

Stefan was pacing. "I can't do this."

"What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"I can't do this, Amber." Stefan told her, walking closer to her.

Amber lowered her hand, looking at her blood-stained coat. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. Just not so hard next time."

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." Stefan said. "I can't stop." He put a hand on Amber's cheek in confusion. "Amber... Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You told me not to be." Amber answered.

"What?" Stefan asked, remembering that he had compelled her. "Oh."

"It doesn't matter. "Stefan told her. "Listen to me, Ambe." He compelled Amber. "I need you to be afraid of me." Amber slowly became overwhelmingly afraid. "I need you to run like hell, do you understand me? Amber , run! Run, now!"

Stefan let Amber go.

Amber ran away as fast as she could in her pageant attire toward the Founders' Hall.

Stefan turned to watch her go.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth walked toward Damon, Isabella, Emma and Elena, nodding to the side, telling them to follow her. They followed her to a location where no one would overhear.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Elena asked. "Did you find him?"

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon told them. Bonnie stood in the crowd, looking toward them. "There was blood."

"And Amber is missing." Isabella told them slowly, like saying it like that would drill it into their heads.

"Oh, my God!" Emma told them in a whisper.

"He wouldn't hurt hurt." Elena told them. "He won't."

"Let's just find them, okay?" Elizabeth asked.

'Let's get your coats." Damon told them. "Come on."

Elena, Emma, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth walked off to find Stefan and Amber.

Bonnie started to follow them.

...

 **Outside - Woods**

Amber had her high heels in her hands, holding her dress, running as fast as she could.

Stefan appeared in front of her.

Amber looked behind her, looking at Stefan in alarmed, frightened confusion. "You said to run!"

"I changed my mind." Stefan told her.

Amber backed away, trying to run.

Stefan grabbed her arms tightly, easily holding her still, biting her neck, feeding hungrily, making her scream in pain.

Elena, Emma, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth ran closer, the girls each having their jackets.

"Stefan!" Emma told him. "Amber!"

Stefan let Amber go, pushing her aside.

Amber crawled away.

Damon and Isabella walked toward Stefan.

"Stefan, come on." Isabella told him. "Get control. It's okay. Come on. Breathe through it, Stef."

Damon stepped closer.

Stefan grabbed Damon, throwing him into a tree, making him fall to the ground.

Damon immediately stood.

Isabella stood ready to fight.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena told him desperately.

Stefan was suddenly grabbing his head in pain, groaning in pain.

Emma and Elena turned to look at Bonnie and Elizabeth behind them.

Bonnie and Elizabeth were casting a spell to cause Stefan pain. They stopped once they knew that he was under control.

Stefan breathed heavily, looking around, no longer in pain.

"It's okay, Stefan." Elizabeth told him.

Stefan looked at them in overwhelmed guilt, running away, leaving.

Damon walked toward Amber.

Amber slid away from him in fear.

Damon held his hands up in a harmless gesture. "It's okay, Amber. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." He knelt in front of Amber , compelling her. "You won't remember any of what just happened."

Amber didn't answer, in a trance, looking forward.

...

Liz and several Deputies surrounded Amber in an ambulance truck.

Liz looked at Amber for a moment, walking toward Elizabeth, Isabella, Emma, Elena, Damon and Bonnie. "Amber doesn't remember what happened."

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did." Damon told her. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Liz looked at the girls. "You didn't see anything?"

Isabella, Elizabeth, Emma, Elena and Damon looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie hesitated, considering on telling the truth, deciding against it, shaking her head, looking down.

"No, we didn't." Elizabeth told her.

"We just found Amber and called Damon." Emma told her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

Liz nodded. "Looks like it, yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon, Isabella and I can take it from here."

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Elizabeth walked away, toward Isabella's car.

Bonnie walked toward her car.

Emma and Elena followed Bonnie.

Liz looked at Damon. "They didn't see the bite mark?"

"No." Isabella told her. "We got here before they got too close. There was too much blood. They couldn't see it clearly."

Liz had tears in her eyes, shaking her head. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I'm so sorry, Sheriff" Damon told her. "But it's okay."

Liz nodded, looking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie walked toward her car.

Emma followed her.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Emma asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Emma." Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, please." Emma told her.

Bonnie turned to face her. "I told you I wasn't gonna make you or Elena choose, but I need to make the choice for myself. Stefan hurt Amber, Emma. He nearly killed her. And let's not forget when Damon was feeding on and compelling Caroline in secret. Or what they did to Vicki, me. My choice is made. Please just leave me alone."

Bonnie turned around, walking away.

Emma watched her go sadly, at a loss for what to do.

...

 **Inside**

Anna, Evelyn and Jeremy were speaking.

"Eve, this is Jeremy, the one that wants to meet you." Anna told her.

"We've already met." Jeremy told her.

"I'm guessing Emma and Elena have no clue." Evelyn told him.

"Yeah, Anna said the same thing, but, see, can we keep it our secret." Jeremy asked her.

"That's your choice." Evelyn told him.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

Evelyn nodded. "No problem."

Jenna approached them. "Jer. You ready?"

"Uh, just a sec." Jeremy told her.

Jenna nodded, walking away.

John approached Jenna. "Who's that girl with Jeremy?"

"His friend, Anna." Jenna answered.

"And the girl, isn't that Emma's friend, Anna's sister?" John asked.

"Yes." Jenna answered. "His name's Evelyn."

"What's their story?" John asked.

"Why so nosy?" Jenna asked.

"I'm just curious." John told her. "Jeremy really seems to like them."

"They're new in town, I think." Jenna told him. "Them, and their mom, Pearl. The family you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building."

John looked at Anna and Evelyn. "Anna and Evelyn's mother's name is Pearl?"

"Yes." Jenna answered. "So?"

John looked as if he was already up to something. "Well, I believe I already know all about her."

...

 **Outside**

Alaric walked outside.

Elena was waiting for him.

"Good." Alaric told her. "There you are. Jenna wanted me to get the car." He looked at Elena, seeing how upset she was. "What happened?"

Elena had tears in her eyes.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Isabella and Elizabeth walked toward their front door.

Evelyn and Anna were waiting for them.

Elizabeth stopped walking in annoyance. "All right, now, this is getting weird."

"We're just here to talk, Elizabeth." Evelyn told her. "You were right earlier, Elizabeth. I'm still the same girl."

Pearl walked closer.

"Well, sorry, but if you have some good news for us, then you better leave, because we're not in the mood." Isabella told them. "Today's been a no good, very bad day."

"Evelyn tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl told them.

"We're listening." Elizabeth told her.

Pearl handed Isabella the small device.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions." Pearl told them. "He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch." Isabella told them.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes." Pearl agreed. "But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us. Its stile pointed at me."

Elizabeth looked at the device. "So what is this?"

"I have no idea, but now it's yours." Pearl told them.

"What's the catch?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is no catch." Pearl told them. "Anna and Evelyn want to stay here. I want to stay here. You all refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an..." She looked at Elizabeth. "Apology."

"From all of us, Elizabeth." Anna told her. "Not just what the other vampires did to you. What I did to Emma and Elena to get Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella's cooperation so I could save my mother and Elizabeth. We're all sorry."

Elizabeth seemed thoughtful and surprised, looking at Isabella.

Isabella smiled a small smile.

Pearl, Anna and Evelyn walked away, leaving Isabella and Evelyn in silence.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Emma was no longer dressed for the pageant, pacing anxiously, her hair still wavy.

Damon was sitting on the couch, now longer dressed for the pageant, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Would you stop doing that? You're kind of making me dizzy."

"You're drunk." Emma replied, no longer pacing. She looked at the ceiling. "Is it happening yet?"

Damon chuckled. "I won't tell you if you don't sit down."

"Seriously?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Damon.

Damon smirked. "You need to calm down. He's not going to hurt her."

"He hurt Amber." Emma told him.

"Amber's fine." Damon told her.

Emma sighed. "So, why are you so sure that Stefan won't hurt Elena?"

"Because I won't let him." Damon answered.

"So, one dance, and you two are the best of friends?" Emma asked.

Damon chuckled. "You're so jealous."

"I'm so not." Emma told him.

"Okay." Damon told her. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'm not jealous, Damon." Emma told him.

"Keep telling yourself, Emma." Damon told her, handing her a glass of bourbon, holding his glass toward her as a toast.

Emma smirked, rolling her eyes, clinking her glass against his.

They both drank.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was in his room, no longer dressed for the pageant, trying to calm down.

Elena arrived, no longer dressed for the pageant, her hair still wavy.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan told her.

"I know." Elena told him.

"Now you know." Stefan told her.

"That wasn't you." Elena told him.

"Oh, it was absolutely me." Stefan told her. "I hurt Amber. I'm a monster, a predator. That's who I am, Elena."

"That's what the blood makes you." Elena told him.

"The blood brings out what's inside of me, and if you think any differently, then you're an idiot." Stefan told her.

"I know this isn't you, Stefan." Elena told him.

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from Amber's body." Stefan told her.

"No." Elena told him.

"It's who I am, Elena." Stefan told her.

"No, you can't scare me off." Elena told him.

"Why would you risk it?" Stefan asked. "Why would you come here?"

"Because this isn't you." Elena answered. "And I'm not going to leave you like this."

"Stop saying that!" Stefan told her angrily. Elena stepped closer to him. "Don't get any closer to me."

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you." Elena told him.

"Stop." Stefan told her.

"Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you." Elena told him. "I believe in you."

"Stop!" Stefan told her, pushing her against the wall, hitting the wall. "Stop!" Elena looked at him in fear. Stefan calmed down, realizing what he was doing. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Elena told him. "It's okay."

Stefan leaned his head against her shoulder. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's okay." Elena told him. "Stefan, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Elena took a vervain dart, stabbing him with it.

Stefan was immediately effected by the vervain, falling.

Damon and Emma walked into the room.

Damon walked toward Stefan, preparing to move him.

Emma stood next to Elena comfortingly. "Sure you want to do this?"

Elena nodded. "I'm sure."

...

 **Basement**

Elizabeth and Isabella were no longer in the pageant attire, their hair still wavy.

Damon and Isabella placed Stefan into the cell, walking out of it.

Elizabeth closed the cell door, locking it.

Emma and Elena were leaning against the wall nearby.

"There's no guarantee that this is going to work." Isabella told them.

"It has to." Elena told them.

Emma rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Damon started to walk away, looking at them. "You guys coming?"

"No." Elena answered. "I'm going to stay here."

Elena sat down on the ground.

Emma slid down the wall next to Elena.

Damon sat down next to the opposite wall, on the other side of the door.

Elizabeth sat on the steps.

Isabella leaned against the wall next to Damon, on the other side of the door.

Damon, Elizabeth, Emma and Elena sat there while Isabella stood there.

They were waiting, leaving Stefan locked up for however long it took for him to return to the Stefan that they knew and loved.


	21. Blood Family

**Flashback 1 - "The Night They Died"/Now Montage**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan was locked up in the basement cell, hallucinating due to the lack of blood.

...

 **Flashback- 1864**

 **Night - Woods**

The town was capturing vampires, putting muzzles over their faces so they couldn't bite them.

"We have to get to the church." A man told the others. "They're waiting."

Damon, Stefan and Isabella were in hiding.

Isabella looked at Damon and Stefan. "Circle around that way. I'll distract them." She gave them a look. "You get both Katherine and Elizabeth, and I'll return shortly to help." She walked out of hiding toward the men, gesturing in the opposite direction of the carriage. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!"

"Arm yourselves." Jonathan told the other men.

The men followed Isabella away from the carriage.

Only one man was standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires.

Damon hit him on the head, making him unconscious before he fell to the ground, grabbing the keys out of the man's pocket, unlocking the carriage.

Stefan stood next to him anxiously, looking in the direction Isabella and the men had gone. "We don't have long."

Damon opened the carriage, seeing Katherine and Elizabeth inside. "Katherine. Elizabeth."

Damon and Stefan lifted Katherine out of the carriage, lying her on the ground, untying her, taking off the muzzle that covered her mouth.

Stefan turned toward Elizabeth in the carriage. "We're going to get you out of here." He looked at Damon for help to get Elizabeth. "Damon, help me. Hurry."

Damon turned to help.

Someone shot Damon in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

Isabella had been running closer, stopping in shock and horror, processing. "No! No, Damon."

Isabella ran closer.

The man that had shot Damon lowered his bayonet gun, meaning the gun had a spear attached to its barrel.

Stefan knelt next to Damon worriedly, in denial.

Damon exhaled his last human breath, dying.

"Damon." Stefan told him. "Oh..."

A horse neighed in the distance.

Men ran toward them.

"I think we got one." One of them told the others.

Isabella reached her brothers' sides in despair and denial. "Stefan!" She knelt next to them, crying. Stefan exhaled his last human breath, dying. "No!"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan was lying on the cot.

Damon and Isabella were in front of him now.

"Stefan." Damon told him. "Stefan."

"Stefan." Isabella told him.

Stefan was too lost to answer.

...

 **Day One**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Damon and Isabella were outside of the cell, standing with Emma, Elena and Elizabeth.

Elena was watching Stefan through the barred window. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this."

"You're the one who locked him up." Isabella told her.

"You all helped." Elena told them.

"We couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires now, could we?" Damon replied.

Elizabeth looked at him knowingly, unconvinced. "It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?"

"Your thing, not mine." Damon told them.

"Yeah, okay." Emma told him sarcastically. "We'll pretend that we believe that."

Damon gave Emma a sarcastic look, walking past her, leaving.

Emma smirked, satisfied by the reaction she had gotten from him, walking away.

Elena rolled her eyes, following them.

Elizabeth started to follow them until she realized that Isabella still hadn't moved. "Isabella? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Lizzie." Isabella answered. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"A lot of things." Isabella answered.

"Well, that's not frustratingly vague." Elizabeth told her sarcastically. Isabella sighed. "Seriously. Isabella. What's going on?"

Isabella looked at Elizabeth for a moment.

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1864**

 **Day - Steven's Quarry**

Isabella woke, gasping herself to life as a vampire. She looked at the blood gathered in her white gown, feeling along the gown where the blood was, but unable to feel the wound.

Emily walked toward her. "Isabella. You're all right."

"Where am I?" Isabella asked.

"The quarry just north of town." Emily answered. "My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."

"How am I..." Isabella trailed off in confusion. "How am I alive?"

"You're not... completely." Emily told her. "You're in transition to become a vampire... Isabella. You had vampire blood in your system when you were killed."

"What?" Isabella asked. "How? Who?"

"I wish I could know the answer to tell you." Emily told her.

Isabella looked at Emily in realization. "The wine."

"What?" Emily asked.

"The wine from last night." Isabella told her. "There was something different about it. I couldn't put my finger on it... until now. Who's was it, Emily?"

"I don't know." Emily told her. "If it was Katherine's, Elizabeth's, or someone else's, I couldn't tell you." She held Isabella's daylight ring toward her. "If you choose to finish the transition, you'll need this."

Isabella took the ring, looking at it thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"It's a daylight ring." Emily answered. "You'll need it if you are to walk in the sun, like they did." She held another gown toward Isabella. "This was Elizabeth's, in case you need a change of clothing."

Isabella looked at Emily. "Where are my brothers?"

Emily looked toward the quarry.

Stefan and Damon were sitting together at the quarry side. Damon was shirtless.

Isabella slowly walked toward Stefan and Damon, sitting on the other side of Damon.

Stefan looked at their sister in relief. "Isabella."

"I woke up last night." Damon told them. "I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag them inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed them. They're gone."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Marching On (Timbo Version) - Timberland featuring OneRepublic**

Damon was messing with the device Pearl had given to Isabella and Elizabeth in the previous chapter.

Isabella was standing next to him, looking at it curiously.

Elizabeth walked into the room with a glass of water, standing across the table from them.

"Elizabeth's drinking something other than blood." Damon told her tauntingly. "I'm shocked."

"Ha ha." Elizabeth told him sarcastically, placing her glass down, looking at the device. "Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope." Damon answered. Emma and Elena walked into the room from behind Damon and Isabella. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch." Elizabeth told them.

"That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Isabella told them.

Damon looked at Emma and Elena. "Have either of you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"Nope." Elena answered. "Because I've been here most nights."

"I've been avoiding him." Ei told them. "He's been bugging me about where Elena's at, or anything else, really, so..."

"Emma , are you asking if you can stay here until your uncle takes the hint and leaves you alone?" Damon asked.

"Is that a problem?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth told her sarcastically, turning to look at Emma. "You're a complete nuisance."

Damon shrugged, looking at Emma. "It'd give me someone to piss off, so I'm giving the green light on that one, Emma."

Emma laughed sarcastically.

"See you guys later." Elena told them.

Emma and Elena walked out of the room.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Jeremy was walking across campus.

Anna and Evelyn joined him, taking out one of his ear buds. "Hey. Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, taking out the other ear bud.

"Picking up this." Anna told him, showing him a piece of paper.

"A class schedule?" Jeremy asked.

"Starting tomorrow, we are officially students here." Evelyn told him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Anna answered. "We finally beat our mom down."

Jeremy chuckled. "But why would you want to go to high school? It blows."

"Do I really need to answer that?" Evelyn asked.

"You'd both suffer through all this just to hang out with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Anna answered. "We would."

"That's, um..." Jeremy trailed off.

"Stupid?" Anna suggested. "Pathetic? Old lurky me?"

"It's awesome." Jeremy told her. "It's awesome."

Jeremy and Anna kissed.

Evelyn smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan was sitting up on the cot, hanging his head.

Isabella stood on the other side of the door, holding a bottle of blood. "Brought you something to eat. 100% Stefan Diet approved." She tossed the bottle into the cell through the barred window. The bottle landed on the floor. Stefan didn't react. "You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crust."

"I'm not hungry, Isabella." Stefan told her.

"Of course you are." Isabella told him. "We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still here? Feeling sorry for yourself? Feeling guilty about Lizzie and Amber? Come on. Drink up." Stefan didn't react. Isabella sighed. "Fine. Starve. What do I care? Oh, wait, that's right. I'm not Damon. I do care, and if I come back and that bottle's still full, I will come in and personally give you something to feel sorry, mopey or guilty about." She smiled. "Have a nice day." She walked away. "Drink up!"

...

 **Upstairs - Library**

Damon was in the room. His phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

Alaric's voice was on the other line. "Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon asked.

Alaric was in his classroom at Mystic Falls High School. "Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on John Gilbert. You interested?"

"What kind of digging?" Damon asked.

"I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together." Alaric told him. "Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asked.

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records." Alaric told him. "He was getting a call from a number..." He was gathering his belongings, getting ready to leave. "The same number that Emma and Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected."

Damon leaned against a bookcase. "Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that."

"Right." Alaric told him. "Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a Geotrack. Got the address. It's... it's an apartment in Grove Hill."

Damon walked down the steps. "Isobel's in Grove Hill?"

"I don't know." Alaric told him. "I thought we could take a look and see what we find."

"Perfect." Damon told him. "Give me the address."

"Oh, so you can go without me?" Alaric asked. "No. I don't think so."

"I'm not going with you." Damon told him. "You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you did kill me." Alaric replied.

Damon's phone beeped. "Hold on." He switched over to the other caller. "What?"

Emma was at the Gilbert House, in her room, gathering her stuff, about to leave. "Elena's already on her way to you. I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over."

"Great." Damon told her. "Can't wait. Hold on." He went back to Alaric's call. "You drive. Pick me up in an hour."

"Done." Alaric told him, hanging up.

Damon hung up on Alaric's call, going back to Emma's, sitting down in a chair. "It's a good thing that you two are coming over. Stefan won't eat anything, and Isabella's threatening to rip him a new one won't even help." Emma opened the closet door, putting a bag over her shoulder. "Now, hurry up. I can't babysit all night. I have things to do."

"I would say, 'drop dead', but..." Emma trailed off.

"Ha ha." Damon told her sarcastically. "So I take it all's forgiven?"

"Depends on what you mean." Emma told him. "I'm still pissed at you for many things."

"Yeah, okay." Damon told her, using her words from earlier in the basement against her. "I'll pretend like I believe that."

Emma scoffed, smirking, shaking her head, rolling her eyes, hanging up.

Damon smirked, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from her, hanging up.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma closed the closet door, revealing John standing behind it, jumping slightly.

"Sorry, Emma." John told her.

"Uncle John." Emma told him. "I didn't see you there."

"I thought that we could talk." John told her, walking further into the room. "We didn't get a chance to catch up, and you still haven't told me where Elena has been these past couple of days."

"I'm actually just heading out, so..." Emma trailed off, walking toward the door.

"Well, it won't take long." John told her.

Emma turned to face him in annoyance.

John picked up a picture of Miranda and Grayson.

"What do you want now?" Emma asked. "I mean, these last couple of days of you constantly asking or prying about Elena has been fun and all, but..."

"I know that you know, Emma." John told her, placing the picture down, turning to face Emma.

"Know what?" Emma asked.

"It's really silly to keep pretending." John told her. Emma sighed. "What do you think your mother would say if she knew that you and Elena were dating vampires?"

Emma scoffed. "I'm not dating a vampire. And even if I was... Which mother?"

John looked at Emma in surprise, not knowing that she had known about Isobel.

Emma smirked smugly, raising her eyebrows, walking out of the room.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan was sitting on the floor of the cell, thinking.

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1864**

 **Day - Steven's Quarry**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were sitting at the quarry side. Stefan and Damon were shirtless. Isabella was wearing the gown that Emily had given her.

They were washing the blood-stained clothes that they had died in in a pail of water.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told Father by now." Stefan told them. Isabella looked down knowingly. "Wonder how he took the news that we're dead."

"As if he cares." Damon told them. "He betrayed us."

"He thought he was protecting us, Damon." Stefan told him. "He thought he was protecting this town."

Isabella scrubbed forcefully at her dress, unable to get the stain out, tossing it aside in irritation, sniffling, the subject not well for her.

Stefan and Damon looked at her in confusion.

Isabella didn't react to their gazes, shielding her eyes from the sun as an excuse not to speak on the topic. "God. This sun hurts my eyes."

"It's part of it." Stefan told them. "The muscle aches, the sick feeling... Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition."

"That's not going to happen." Damon told them.

"Is that your choice, then?" Isabella asked. "To die instead?"

"Isn't it yours?" Damon asked. "This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. Just like Elizabeth is gone, Isabella. I want it over. Don't you?"

Stefan looked conflicted.

Isabella looked thoughtful yet numb.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan looked at the bottle of animal blood on the floor for a moment, looking away.

Elena was standing outside of the cell, looking at Stefan through the barred window. "How you feeling?" Stefan didn't answer. Elena looked at the bottle of animal blood. "Elizabeth, Damon and Isabella say you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it."

"I don't want to survive." Stefan told her.

"What?" Elena asked. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan told her. "No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion, pained by his pain.

...

 **Night - Living Room**

Isabella, Elizabeth, Emma and Elena were sitting in the living room. Emma and Elena were sitting on one of the couches. Isabella and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch across from them.

"He's just being dramatic." Isabella told them. "He's not gonna starve himself."

"Why would he say that?" Emma asked.

"He feels bad for hurting Lizzie and Amber." Isabella answered. "It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it?" Elena asked. "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Isabella told them.

"I didn't mean physical pain, Isabella." Elena told her.

"I know what you meant." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth shrugged, leaning forward. "All of this started with me, right? So maybe I can end it. I can probably do something."

Damon walked into the foyer connected to the living room, looking at Elizabeth, pulling on his leather jacket. "Yeah, get into a fight, Elizabeth. Look, are you guys gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go run an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" Emma repeated. "Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends except Elizabeth, Emma." Damon told her.

Emma nodded once, looking to the side. "Right."

"You guys should, um, should stay up here." Damon told them. "You shouldn't be down there by yourselves."

"We'll be fine." Elizabeth told him.

"And I know Stefan wouldn't hurt us." Elena told them.

"You know..." Damon trailed off. "You're all very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you." Elizabeth replied. "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving us with just Isabella and I."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lizzie." Isabella told her, walking away.

Damon looked at them for a moment, knowing they were right. "I won't be long."

Damon walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) Click - Little Boots**

John was sitting at a table alone, having a drink.

Pearl approached him. "Hello, Mr. Gilbert."

"Pearl." John told her. "What a pleasure." Pearl took off her jacket. "Although, I must admit, I'm surprised that you came."

Pearl sat down across from John. "Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person."

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk." John told her.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert." Pearl told him. "You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, the Elizabeth and Isabella Salvatore tell me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathon. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you."

"That's why I wanted to meet you." John told her. "I'm planning on changing your mind."

"Really?" Pearl asked. "How so?"

"With my Gilbert charm." John answered. "I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?"

Pearl looked at him for a moment curiously.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

 **(Song:) In Line - Robert Skoro**

Anna and Jeremy were sitting together on his bed.

"So, your mother was in love with Jonathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?" Jeremy asked.

Anna nodded. "Yep."

"And now my uncle John wants this invention device thing that she gave to Isabella and Elizabeth as an apology for what the tomb vampires did to Elizabeth?" Jeremy asked.

"That's pretty much it," Anna answered.

"John mentioned there were more Gilbert Journals." Jeremy told her. "I bet that's how he knows everything."

"Do we have to talk about this all night?" Anna asked, leaning forward. "I've told you everything." She kissed him. "I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble."

Jeremy rolled her over onto the bed.

Anna giggled.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Jeremy told her.

"Your uncle John wants us dead." Anna told him.

Jeremy pulled away. "Oh, you don't know that."

Anna turned to face him. "Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy."

"Well, I'm not." Jeremy told her.

"No." Anna agreed. "You're something else entirely."

"Oh, yeah?" Jeremy asked. "What would that be?"

"My weakness." Anna answered.

Jeremy kissed her, sitting up, pulling her with him. Anna and Jeremy pulled their shirts over their heads, letting them fall to the side, continuing to kiss. Jeremy laid her onto the bed, continuing to kiss her.

After a moment, Jeremy pulled away, looking at the door. "I don't want Jenna to walk in on us."

"Jenna's in the kitchen." Anna told him. "She just opened the refrigerator."

"You could hear all that?" Jeremy asked. Anna nodded. "That is so cool."

Jeremy kissed her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Unknown House - Outside**

Damon and Alaric approached the house.

"This is the one here." Alaric told him. "The records show it was paid three months in advance."

Damon stepped closer to the door. "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in."

"Yeah, how does that work?" Alaric asked. "You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement." Damon answered. "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

Alaric chuckled once. "Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon asked, opening the door.

They looked inside to the dark, deserted house.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric told him, walking inside.

Damon tested the doorway, seeing if he could pass through the threshold. He was able to. "Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently." He walked inside, closing the door behind him, walking into the kitchen down the hall. Damon opened the fridge to reveal several blood bags inside. "Uh, Ric, we have company."

A male vampire rushed toward Alaric, pushing him against the wall. Alaric stabbed him with wooden knuckles, making him groan in pain.

Damon walked toward them.

The vampire rushed toward Alaric.

Damon easily pushed the vampire onto the floor. "Boys, boys, that's enough." He looked at the vampire. "I know you."

The vampire stood. "Damon?"

"Your name is Henry." Damon told him. "You were in the tomb."

"Yes, sir." Henry answered. "What are you doing here?"

Alaric and Damon didn't answer, exchanging a look.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan was still sitting on the floor, hanging his head.

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Stefan approached his family home.

Horses were outside, neighing, afraid of him.

Stefan could hear Giuseppe's voice. "May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?"

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan told him. "This won't take much longer."

Stefan walked toward his house.

...

 **Inside - Study**

Jonathan wrote into a large book. "I want to make sure the Founder's archives are accurate."

Giuseppe stood nearby, pouring them drinks. "Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church."

Jonathan continued to write. "They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore."

...

 **Outside**

Stefan stood outside his home, continuing to listen to Giuseppe and Jonathan.

"As far as anyone needs to know, they were." Giuseppe told him. "As the record keeper for the Council, what you write will be passed down through generations."

...

 **Inside - Study**

Giuseppe stood in front of Jonathan. "Certain details should be kept only between you and me."

"For example?" Jonathan asked.

"My children." Giuseppe answered. Outside, Stefan continued to listen. "They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame."

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan told him.

Giuseppe and Jonathan clinked their glasses.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan seemed hurt, walking forward.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan looked up to see Elizabeth standing on the other side of the door through the barred window, lowering his head. "You know, neither you, Isabella or Damon have fed me vervain in a while, Elizabeth. I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead."

"You could try." Elizabeth agreed. "But you won't. That's a Damon move, not a Stefan."

"Lizzie, please go away." Stefan told her. "I don't want you here. Not after what I did to you."

"I told you before to get over it." Elizabeth told him.

"And I told you before that I couldn't." Stefan replied. Elizabeth looked at the bottle of untouched blood. She looked at Stefan, seemingly determined and defiant, unlocking the door, opening it, walking in. Stefan looked at her in confusion. Elizabeth picked up the bottle. "What are you doing? Elizabeth, get out of here."

"No." Elizabeth told him stubbornly.

"You're taking a stupid risk." Stefan told her. "I could hurt you."

"Then I'm stupid." Elizabeth told him. "But then, if i was in a tomb full of vampires for over 145 years but, we already knew that, didn't we?" She held the bottle of animal blood toward Stefan. "You need to drink this."

"Elizabeth, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan told her.

Elizabeth feigned fear. "Ooh, scary threat." She dropped the act, holding the bottle toward him. "Drink."

Stefan stood, hitting the bottle out of her hands, making it fall to the floor. He looked at Elizabeth threateningly, transforming. "I said get out!"

Elizabeth wasn't afraid, but defiant and concerned, worried about Stefan. "No." Stefan looked at her in slight surprise, returning to normal. "Did you honestly think that I'm scared of you? This is my fault, Stefan. You drank from me. This started with me. And maybe that's how it has to end. With me."

Stefan shook his head, turning away, sitting down. "This wasn't your fault, Elizabeth. If you don't get out, I'll afraid that I'll hurt you."

"No, you won't." Elizabeth told him. "But if you really want me out, if you really want to be in here for the rest of eternity, then do it. Kill me. I'm not afraid, Stefan, and, despite what I said before, I'm not stupid. But if you want to prove me wrong, then go ahead and do it."

Stefan didn't answer, looking at Elizabeth.

The shot pulled back away from them in the cell, down the hall, turning to reveal Isabella sitting on the stairs.

Isabella seemed to be thinking, like Elizabeth's words triggered a flashback.

...

 **Flashback 1 - "The Night They Died" - 1864**

 **Night - Woods**

Two men took both of Isabella's arms, pulling her away.

Isabella struggled. "No!" Two other men put Katherine back into the carriage. "Katherine!" The men closed the door. Isabella saw Elizabeth through the bars of the window. "Elizabeth!"

The carriage was driven away.

The two men let Isabella go, backing away from her as she continued to struggle.

The man who had shot Stefan and Damon turned toward Isabella. "Stop this now, Isabella. Isabella!"

Isabella looked at Giuseppe in shocked, horrified recognition. "You!" She hit his chest. "You killed them."

"I did what had to be done." Giuseppe told her. "If you don't stop, you'll be killed with them but I'll tell everyone you hanged yourself." He tried to get her to stop fighting. "Isabella!"

Isabella looked at her father in despaired hate. "I'd rather be dead than live without my brothers than to live it with a father who would murder his own children. Kill me. You did this, Father. You started it. You finish it. So do it." Giuseppe didn't answer. "Kill me."

"Isabella..." Giuseppe trailed off, trying to get her to stop fighting. "Isabella!"

Isabella stepped closer until she was inches away from him, crying yet angry. "Do it!"

Giuseppe took Isabella shoulder, using the bayonet gun to run Isabella's stomach through, making her cry out in pain as it pierced through her back, making her lean forward against his shoulder just to keep standing. He pulled the spear-like bayonet out of her stomach, making her gasp in pain, letting her fall to the ground.

Isabella landed between Damon and Stefan, looking from one brother on one side of her to the other on the other side of her painfully. She looked toward the sky, exhaling her last human breath, dying.

...

 **Now**

 **Night- Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Isabella was still sitting on the steps, unblinking, not moving, remembering the night that her father had killed her and her brothers.

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Henry's House - Kitchen**

Henry poured the contents of a blood bag into a glass. "So, how do you know John Gilbert?"

Damon was sitting at a table. "Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend." Alaric was leaning against a post a few feet away from them. "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb." Henry told them, walking closer to Damon. "He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked.

Henry placed the glass of blood on the table in front of Damon. "Adapting. It's a whole new world." He walked toward the fridge. "Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn." He opened the fridge, pulling out another blood bag. "He helped me get this place."

"So, do you live here alone, or it there someone else here?" Alaric asked.

"That's my friend's very... passive aggressive way of asking, uh, 'Do you know a woman named Isobel?'" Damon told him.

Henry poured the blood bag into another glass. "Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend." Alaric and Damon exchanged a look, unconvinced. "He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked.

"I help keep an eye on things." Henry answered. "You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon repeated.

"From the tomb." Henry explained. "They're still pissed at the Founding Families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." He looked at Damon. "They're especially pissed at you and your family."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Damon told him.

Henry took a drink of blood.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know?" Henry asked. "Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John." Damon told them, chuckling sarcastically. "He's such a do-gooder."

Henry's phone rang. He pulled out his phone, chuckling. "That's John now."

"Oh." Damon told them, standing. "Hey, let me talk to him."

"All right." Henry told them. "Yeah." He handed his phone to Damon. Damon looked at the phone, but didn't answer, letting it ring. "Are you gonna answer that?"

Damon looked at Alaric. "Am I gonna... answer that?"

Alaric shook his head.

Henry looked between them. "What's going on?"

Henry realized the danger, turning toward Alaric, transforming, trying to attack.

Damon grabbed Henry from behind, turning him to face him, restraining him.

Alaric staked Henry in the heart through his back.

Henry died, desiccating.

They let his body fall to the floor.

Damon looked at Alaric. "'Let's not not kill anyone tonight'. Your words. Just pointing that out."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **The Grill**

John returned to the table, sitting down. "My apologies."

"No apologies necessary." Pearl told him. "So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?"

"Because I can help you." John told her. "I'm connected around here. The town Council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that."

"But the device doesn't work." Pearl told him. "Why would you even want it?"

"It's a family heirloom." John told her. "Call me sentimental."

"Jonathan was ahead of his time." Pearl told him.

"I read his journals." John told her. "They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you."

Evelyn appeared sitting next to her mother. "You're lying."

John was not surprised by her appearance and shook his head. "No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved." Pearl looked down, effected by his words. Evelyn took her mother's hand in comfort. John smirked in amusement. "Good God. You vampires. You're so emotional." Pearl and Evelyn looked at him indignantly. "Jonathan Gilbert hated you. His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself."

John took a drink.

Pearl scoffed softly, standing. "I gave it to Isabella and Elizabeth."

"What?" John asked.

"She gave your device to Isabella and Elizabeth." Evelyn told him. "Why don't you ask them for it yourself? I'm sure they'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in Hell."

Pearl and Evelyn walked away, leaving.

John watched her go, knowing that Isabella and Elizabeth would never give him the device.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

The door remained open.

Elizabeth and Stefan were sitting on the cot.

"Talk to me, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan told her.

"I know that." Elizabeth told him.

Stefan slowly shook his head. "It was a choice I shouldn't have made, Lizzie."

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Study**

Jonathan was gone.

Stefan entered the study.

Giuseppe looked at him in shock. "Dear God."

"Even in our death, you only feel shame?" Stefan asked.

"You're one of them now." Giuseppe told him.

"No." Stefan answered. "Father, I came to say goodbye."

"I watched you die." Giuseppe told him.

Stefan looked at him in confusion. "You were there when Damon and I were shot? When a man impaled Isabella with a bayonet?"

"I did the deeds myself." Giuseppe told him.

Stefan looked at him in shocked horror. "You killed your own children?"

"You were all dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires." Giuseppe told him. "I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become or god forbid Isabella's daughter Josephine."

"Isabella's behavior, her reaction to your name makes sense now." Stefan told him. "Isabella saw her killer. Damon and I didn't."

"Damon and Isabella turned with you?" Giuseppe asked what sounded like a statement.

"We haven't turned yet." Stefan told him. "We don't want to. We're going to let ourselves die, Father. Please."

"Yes, you are." Giuseppe told him, grabbing a wooden cane from nearby, breaking it over his knee, trying to stake Stefan in the heart.

Stefan threw Giuseppe into the wall, making him fall to the floor.

Giuseppe had the cane impaled into his stomach due to the fall, groaning in pain.

Stefan instantly knelt next to him. "No. Oh, God. Father, I didn't mean to."

"Get away from me." Giuseppe told him.

"No, let me help you." Stefan told him. "Please." He removed the stake from his father's stomach. He saw the blood on the stake and his fingers. Entranced by the urge for blood, he slowly licked his fingers. Giuseppe groaned in disgust and pain. Stefan touched his father's wound, licking blood from his fingers. He transformed, groaning in pain. "Oh, God. What's happening to me?"

Stefan felt the fangs that had grown in his mouth.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Elizabeth and Stefan were still talking.

"Lizzie, how can you even look at me right now?" Stefan asked.

"How can you even blame yourself for what happened?" Elizabeth replied. "Your dad killed you, Damon and Isabella without knowing that you would come back as vampires. He killed you just because you were brainwashed by my bitch of a sister. And, then, when he saw you again, instead of feeling guilt for making you into what you are, he tried to kill you again. You acted in defense. Now, I kind of want to hear Isabella's side of the story. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm ready." Stefan told her. "Elizabeth, if I had just let myself die, I wouldn't have hurt you. I wouldn't have hurt Amber. In fact, everything that happened to you is because of me."

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because it's the truth." Stefan answered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't believe that." She pulled out Stefan's daylight ring, placing it on the cot next to him. "I'm going to get Isabella's side of the story, so when you're ready... we'll be upstairs."

Elizabeth stood, walking out of the cell.

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Henry's House - Kitchen**

Damon was emptying a blood bag into a glass. "Find anything yet?"

Alaric walked closer. "No. I looked everywhere. The place is... the place is clean."

Alaric sat down on the couch.

Damon walked closer. "Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge."

Damon tossed a beer bottle to Alaric.

Alaric caught it, opening it. "Oh, man, this was a real dead end."

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man." Damon told him. Alaric took a sip of beer. Damon placed down his glass of blood, going through the mail on the nearby table. "What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

Alaric chuckled. "Oh, man. I... I gotta stop this. I can't-I can't keep searching for her."

"Really?" Damon asked. "After only two years?" He grabbed a chair, placing it in front of Alaric with the back of the chair facing him, sitting down, facing the back of the chair. "That's actually... moderately healthy."

Alaric chuckled. "What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon told him.

Alaric sighed. "I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel." Damon told him. "She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine and Elizabeth. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"That's enough, Damon." Alaric told him. "I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I-I'm done with all of this." He nodded, as if trying to convince himself. "Yeah."

Alaric stood, walking away.

Damon watched him go.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting on one of the couches together.

Isabella and Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hey." Emma told them. "Where have you two been?"

"I was talking to Stefan while Isabella was sitting on the stairs eavesdropping." Elizabeth answered, sitting on the couch across from them.

"You think that I was going to idly stand by at some unknown distance where I couldn't easily come swooping in to save the day, Lizzie?" Isabella replied, standing at the alcohol table, pouring herself a drink.

"So I assume that means that you know I want to know your side of the story, Isabella." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella didn't answer, turning to face them, taking a drink.

Elena looked at them in confusion. "Her side of the story of what?"

"About what happened in 1864." Elizabeth answered. "About how Stefan, Damon and Isabella's father killed them the night they turned into vampires."

Elena looked at Isabella in shocked confusion, horrified. "Your father killed you?"

"He wasn't the kind, gentle and loving type." Isabella told them.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Isabella sighed, slowly walking toward them. "Well..." She sat on the couch next to Elizabeth. "Nothing good. I can tell you that much."

Isabella took a drink.

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1864**

 **Night - Unknown Road**

Isabella walked alone down the trail road, looking deep in thought silent tears falling down.

A carriage approached her from behind.

Isabella slowly turned to face it.

The horses were afraid of Isabella like they had been afraid of Stefan, neighing in fright, turning, trying to avoid her, running into a tree, breaking their own necks.

The coachmen's body hit against the tree, hitting his head.

A frightened girl was stuck inside.

Isabella was entranced by the urge for blood, slowly walking toward the carriage, standing next to the coachmen.

The coachmen was unconscious, his dark skin coated in blood over his head.

Isabella seemed to be in a trace, touching the blood, pulling away, slowly licking the blood away from her fingers. She seemed to want more at the first taste, touching the blood, licking it away, transforming. She groaned in pain when she felt her fangs growing into completion, her hands covering her mouth in pain, leaving a trace of blood on her skin over her mouth and chin. She pulled her hands away, looking at the blood, no longer caring about the pain, the blood being too strong. She rushed forward, biting the coachmen's neck, feeding into he died.

The girl had gotten out of the carriage, seeing Isabella, stopping in fear.

Isabella pulled away from the coachmen, looking at the girl hungrily, more blood drenching her lips and chin.

The girl gasped, running away.

Isabella appeared in front of her, still transformed.

The girl stopped, looking toward the place where Isabella had just been in confusion, looking at Isabella in fear. "Please don't. Please!"

Isabella bit the girl's neck, feeding hungrily, making her scream until she died. She pulled away, letting the body fall to the ground.

The body fell limply, unmoving.

Isabella looked up, still transformed, blood drenching her lips and chin, trailing down her neck to her gown. She looked around, as if just now coming back from the loss of control, returning to normal, looking at the damage that she had caused in horror. "Oh, my God." She started to cry. "What did I do? What did I do?"

Isabella looked at the blood staining her gown, starting to breathe heavily in denial and pain, looking as if she felt like a monster.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena were completely silent.

"You guys wanted to know." Isabella reminded them.

"You lost control, Isabella." Elizabeth told her. "It wasn't your fault."

Isabella closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't try to defend me, Lizzie. It was 145 years ago. I'm not going to say I'm over it, because I'm not, but believe me when I say that is not the worst thing that I've done." The other girls looked at her in confusion. Isabella sighed. "And that was totally the wrong thing to say. I'm just gonna go before I make things worse."

Isabella stood, walking out of the room, leaving.

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Living Room**

Pearl was packing her things.

Evelyn was sitting in a chair, watching her.

Anna walked into the room. "What's the matter?"

"I need you both to pack your things." Pearl told them. "We're leaving."

"What?" Evelyn asked. "No."

"I was wrong to think that we could make a home here, Evelyn." Pearl told him. "It's time for us to move on."

"But I don't want to move on." Anna told them. "I want to stay."

"We can't stay." Pearl told them. "There's too many people here who know the truth. Too much history."

Evelyn stood. "So, what? You're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?"

"It's not safe here, Evelyn." Pearl told her. "You know that."

"Please." Anna told her.

Pearl looked from Anna to Evelyn . "Is this about Jeremy and your friends?"

"No." Anna answered. "It's about me and Eve finally getting to build life for ourselves. Please, Mama."

"You gave us our lives back." Pearl told her. "I am just trying to protect both of yours." Evelyn and Anna didn't answer. Pearl looked at them. "I can't force either of you. It's your decision."

Evelyn and Anna looked at each other.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena was writing in her diary, sitting in a chair.

Emma was sitting on the couch, lounging on it, leaning against the arm of the couch, her legs stretched out onto the seat in front of her.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch across from Emma, a drink in her hand, thinking.

Damon walked into the house, closing the door behind him, looking at Elena and Emma. "Ugh. You're still here?"

"Did you expect anything else?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Damon answered, moving Emma's feet, sitting next to her, putting her feet on his lap.

"So, how was the errand?" Elena asked.

Damon looked from Emma to Elena. "Futile. Although, I had witnessed the teacher experiencing a central crisis. Stefan ate yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." Elizabeth told him.

"Chalk it to morbid curiosity, Lizzie." Damon told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Elena nodded, thinking of what to say. "I think that he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with."

"It doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine and I getting caught." Elizabeth told him. "I'm still not sure why you've been tormenting Isabella, especially after she was turned because of you."

Damon looked at Elizabeth. "This is my fault now?"

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon." Elizabeth told him. "I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent." Damon looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, that's an understatement." Damon looked at her as if to ask, what the hell? Elizabeth looked at him in slight exasperation. "You've made it your life's mission to make Stefan's miserable, and you've tormented Isabella for years."

Damon seemed to be speechless for a moment, moving Emma's feet to stand, looking at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, let me ask you a question. In all of this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of their past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"They said there was more." Elizabeth told him.

Damon used Elizabeth's words against her. "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Damon started to walk away. Emma stood, walking closer. "Damon." Damon didn't stop. Emma grabbed his arm to stop him. "Damon." Damon turned to face her. "Tell us."

Damon looked at Emma for a moment.

...

 **Flashback 7 - 1864**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Damon sat alone, opening his eyes, seemingly weak.

Stefan returned with a girl.

Damon turned to face him. "What are you doing? Who is that?"

"I brought her for you." Stefan told him. "She's a gift." He looked at the girl. "Have a seat and wait for Isabella's return, please."

The girl was obviously under compulsion, sitting down in front of Damon.

"What have you done, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I've been to see Father." Stefan told him. "He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."

Damon looked at Stefan in realization. "You fed."

"Yes." Stefan answered. "And it's incredibly. My body is exploding with power, Damon."

Damon shook his head in denial. "No."

"I can hear things from far away." Stefan told him. "I can see through the darkness. I can move like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain... Damon, I can turn it off, like a switch. Katherine and Elizabeth where right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."

Damon forced himself to stand. "Katherine and Elizabeth are dead, Stefan. There's no world without them."

"No." Stefan told him. "You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore."

"I don't want it." Damon told him.

"You're weak." Stefan told him. "You'll be dead soon. You need this."

"No." Damon told him.

"You'll die." Stefan told him.

"No." Damon told him. "I can't."

Stefan looked at the girl. "Please." The girl stood. Stefan looked at Damon, transforming, turning to the girl, biting her neck, feeding just enough to draw blood. He returned to normal, looking at Damon. "I won't let you die."

"No." Damon told him. "I can't."

"Don't fight it." Stefan told him. "We can do this. Together."

Stefan nodded, bringing the girl closer.

Damon looked at the blood, entranced by it, slowly leaning forward, tasting the blood. He pulled away, blood staining the skin of his chin, rushing forward to feed.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon had a glass of bourbon, drinking. "From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Isabella hated us both for the longest time, because of what we did to each other. And to her. When Isabella left us at the quarry, we didn't see her in... God, way too long. Stefan blamed himself."

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth told them. "Stefan said that everything that happened to me was because of him, that it was his fault. When it came to Isabella, to Damon. Now I understand why."

"His choice." Damon told them, pouring himself another drink. "He was stupid enough to make it then, so be it."

"Don't do that." Nicola told him, shaking her head. "Don't pretend that you don't care."

Elena walked away.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked in complaint.

Emma followed her out of the room. "Elena."

...

 **Cell**

Elena walked in.

Stefan was gone.

Emma walked in. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Emma." Elena told her, walking toward the cot, picking Stefan's daylight ring up, turning to face Emma, holding it up for her to see. "Stefan's daylight ring."

Emma looked at the time on her phone, looking at Elena worriedly. "It's a few hour till daylight."

Elena looked at Emma worriedly. "Oh, my God. Emma... We need to find him."

Emma and Elena ran out of the cell.

...

 **Unknown Road**

 **(Song:) Song for the Waiting - Aron Wright**

Anna and Evelyn were walking down the road.

"So are you saying goodbye?" Anna asked.

"Not to you." Evelyn answered. "Anna, you and mom are all I have had for more than 500 years. I don't know how else to live."

"Me, neither." Anna told him. "Evelyn, I lived without both of you for 145, but I just got you back. There's no way I'm losing either of you now." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "So, I guess we're leaving."

"I guess we are." Evelyn agreed.

Evelyn and Anna stopped walking, smiling sadly at one another.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was asleep in his bed.

Anna appeared next to him.

Jeremy knew she was there without opening his eyes. "Hey."

"It's getting impossible to sneak up on you." Anna told him.

"Nice try, though." Jeremy told her.

"Sorry I woke you." Anna told him.

"That's okay." Jeremy told her. "You only woke me half-way."

Jeremy opened his eyes.

"So, listen." Anna told him, using her finger to trace down his temple to his cheek. "I-"

"That feels good." Jeremy told her.

Anna took her hand away.

Jeremy closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Anna kissed him sweetly. "Goodbye."

Anna used her finger to trace down his temple to his cheek, disappearing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Stefan approached the quarry, looking toward the water fall.

...

 **Flashback 8 - 1864**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Stefan and Damon were both vampires now.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"You were right." Damon told him. "It is a whole new world."

"We can explore it together." Stefan told him.

"You got what you wanted." Damon told him. "Eternity. But hear this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you."

Stefan looked at Damon in confusion.

They heard footsteps approaching, looking toward the noise.

Isabella approached them, her gown still stained in blood, her lips and chin drenched with it, her cheeks stained with tears. She used a cloth to wipe the blood away.

Damon looked at her in horror. "Isabella... what did you do?"

"Nothing that I don't feel guilt for." Isabella told them, wiping her tears away. "This... all of this... has ruined us. Already." She shook her head in sadness and disgust. "This should never have happened." She looked at Stefan and Damon. "And it's all because of you."

Isabella walked away without another word, leaving.

Stefan and Damon watched her go.

"Isabella!" Damon told her.

Stefan tried to stop her to no avail. "Isabella!"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Stefan looked around in guilt.

...

 **Flashback 9 - 1864**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Stefan was alone.

Emily approached him. "You've transitioned."

"You'd have rather found me dead?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine saved my life once," Emily told him. "I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her or Elizabeth's curse on anyone."

"It feels more like a gift." Stefan told her.

"That will change." Emily told him.

"Why is that?" Stefan asked.

"Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan." Emily answered. "I sense that about you. That will be your curse."

Emily walked away.

Stefan tried to stop her to no avail. "Emily, wait."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Stefan was alone.

Elena approached him. "Stefan. Isabella and Damon told us the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen." Stefan told her. "I should have let Damon die, too. Isabella? She's my fault."

"No, she's not." Elena told him. "None of it is. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt..." Stefan trailed off. "Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me."

"The night that my parents died..." Elena trailed off. "Emma and I blew off family night so that we could go to some party. We ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick us up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that."

"I made a choice, Elena." Stefan told her. "Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you." Elena told him. "You made a choice to be good, Stefan."

"No." Stefan told her. "Please don't do that."

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge." Elena told him.

"Please, don't make this all okay." Stefan told her.

"That's the person who saved my life, and Emma's life." Elena told him.

"You don't understand, Elena." Stefan told her.

"Then tell me." Elena told him.

"It hurts me." Stefan told her. "Knowing what I've done, and that pain... that pain is with me, all the time. And every day, I think that if I just... if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody... It could be you."

"There will be no next time." Elena told him.

"You don't know that." Stefan told her.

"Maybe I don't." Elena told him, holding his daylight ring toward him. "But what I do know is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this rings and put it on and keep fighting." She gave him his ring, kissing him slowly. "It's your choice."

Elena started to walk away, afraid that he would choose to die.

"Elena." Stefan told her to stop her.

Elena turned to face him.

Stefan put his daylight ring on, walking toward Elena quickly, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, embracing for a long moment.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Foyer**

Harper prepared the luggage for Pearl.

"Thank you, Harper." Pearl told him.

"You're welcome." Harper told her.

"Annabelle and Evelyn should be back in a minute." Pearl told him. "You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"This was never my home, Miss Pearl." Harper told her. "I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I'm coming with you."

"Let me help you with these." Pearl told him, taking a few suit cases, walking toward the door, opening it.

A stake was shot into Pearl's heart, killing her. She started to desiccate, falling.

Harper caught Pearl's body in his arms, looking toward the door and Pearl's killer.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon and Emma sat on one couch.

Isabella sat on the couch across from them.

Elizabeth was standing, looking at them. "You really think Stefan's gonna kill himself?"

"Nope." Damon answered. "And to prove it..."

Damon and Emma looked behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to follow their gaze.

Stefan and Elena walked in.

Isabella turned on the couch to look at them. "Little boy lost."

"Emma and I'll be upstairs, okay?" Elena asked.

"Okay." Stefan told her.

Emma stood, looking at Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth. "Goodnight, guys."

Emma and Elena walked out of the room.

Stefan looked at Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth. "Thank you."

"No, Stefan, thank you." Damon told him. "You're back on Bambi blood, Lizzie's the smart, fighter older than us vampire, Isabella's still the neutral, sassy and strong big sister, and I'm the big bad ass brother. All is right in the world."

"I mean it." Stefan told them. "Thank you. For... helping take care of me."

"You brood too much." Elizabeth told them. "Everything on this planet is not your fault. Damon and Isabella, the tomb vampires? Their actions, what they do, it's not your fault. They own them. They belong to them. You are not allowed to feel guilt about what has happened to someone in this family when you had no control over it, and you are sure as hell not allowed to feel their guilt." She looked at Damon. "Well, for those of us who feel guilt, anyway."

"Hey, Lizzie." Damon told her in defense. "You make it sound like I don't feel guilt."

"Do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"If I wanted to, it's there." Damon answered. "Believe that or not." There was a long moment of silence. "Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine and Elizabeth with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want any one of us to turn." Isabella told them. "She said it was a curse."

"Witches." Damon told them. "Judgey little things."

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know." Damon answered. "'Cause I hated you, and I still do."

"I know." Stefan told him.

"But not because you forced me to turn." Damon told him.

Stefan looked at Damon in confusion. "Then why?"

"Because she turned you." Damon answered. "It was just supposed to be me, Stefan. Just me."

Isabella exhaled. "Well, I guess that spares me from your hate." She shrugged slightly. Elizabeth looked slightly guilty. "We have no idea who turned me. Wine glass laced with unknown vampire's blood, and I already ruled Elizabeth out as a suspect." She shook her head as if it was no big deal. "Tsk. Pain in the ass of a mystery."

"But you still hated them, Isabella." Elizabeth told her.

"Did." Isabella told her teasingly. "Paste tense. Get your tenses right, Lizzie." She looked at Damon and Stefan. "It was because of you two that all three of us turned in the first place. I hated being a vampire at first, but you won't hear me complaining anymore. It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." She used her words from 1864 at Steven's Quarry after they had turned into vampires. "And it's all because of you."

Damon and Stefan looked at Isabella for a moment.

Isabella walked away without another word, leaving, just as she had walked away from her brothers 145 years ago in the quarry.

Damon and Stefan looked at Elizabeth .

Elizabeth seemed thoughtful remembering when she was human becoming sad.

...

 **Tomb Vampires' House - Foyer**

Anna and Evelyn arrived home.

"Mom, we're-" Evelyn started.

Anna started to walk forward.

Evelyn looked forward numbly in shock, putting his arm out to stop Anna.

Anna looked at him in confusion, following his gaze to Harper's dead, desiccated body.

They looked at Pearl's dead, desiccated body.

Anna ran to her mother's side, kneeling next to her, crying in pain and denial about losing her after only just getting her back. "Mom! Mama! Please don't leave me again." Evelyn knelt next to them numbly. "No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No. Evelyn... Eve!"

Evelyn wrapped his arms around Anna.

Anna cried into his shoulder.

Evelyn looked at Pearl's body, with tears in her eyes, but completely numb and in denial all the same.

...

 **Woods**

John stood at his car, tossing a stake gun into the trunk, closing the trunk lid, revealing that he had been the one who had killed Pearl and Harper, on the phone. "Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires."

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

Alaric sat at the bar, drinking alone.

A woman approached him, her face unseen. "Hello, Ric."

Alaric recognized the voice, looking at his vampire wife. "Isobel."

Isobel smirked, looking at her human husband, tilting her head smugly.


	22. Isobel

**Day One**

 **Same Night - Same Scene**

 **Night - The Grill - Bar**

Isobel and Alaric were sitting at the bar, talking.

"It's good to see you." Isobel told him. "You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher. How is that?"

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you." Isobel told him. "I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this."

"It's that simple?" Alaric asked.

Isobel nodded. "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

"You were my wife, and I loved you." Alaric told her. "How could I not search for you?"

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." Isobel told him. Alaric seemed hurt by her words. Isobel took a paper, writing something down. "I understand that you know my daughters, Emma and Elena, and I hear that they've been looking for me, so..." She gave the paper to Alaric. "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Alaric looked at the paper. "You want me to deliver a message?"

Isobel smiled. "Yeah."

Alaric threw the paper aside. "Screw you. You selfish bitch."

Alaric stood, walking away, leaving.

Isobel didn't seem to be bothered.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Alaric walked toward his car.

Isobel appeared behind him.

Alaric seemed to sense her, turning to face Isobel. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you." Isobel told him.

"I'm not gonna do anything for you." Alaric told her.

Isobel gripped Alaric's throat, pushing him against his car. "You better tell Emma and Elena I want to meet, or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one, and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?"

Isobel threw Alaric onto the pavement, giving him the paper from the Grill.

Alaric stood, noticing that Isobel had disappeared, looking at the paper, knowing he had to do what she said.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Damon was sitting in a chair, on the phone.

Emma's voice was on the other line. "We're supposed to help build the Miss Mystic Float for the Founder's Day parade." She was in her room at the Gilbert House. "If we don't, we get the wrath of Caroline and Liam. And, anyway, why do you have Isabella's phone? I called Isabella to check in."

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Damon told her.

"Checking on Stefan." Emma told him. "Stefan and Elena are already on their way to school, and I just want to make sure that he's..."

"He's what?" Damon asked.

"Himself again." Emma answered.

"Oh, him?" Damon asked. "Oh, he's... he's terrible."

Emma looked confused. "What's the matter?"

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk." Damon answered. Emma visibly relaxed. "You, Elena, Isabella and Elizabeth successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality, Emma."

"Don't forget who helped us." Emma told him in a sing-song voice.

"I hate myself." Damon told her, smiling, chuckling. "No, I'm only in here in Izzy's room because she has the best stock of what's not fresh."

Damon stood, walking toward the fridge, opening it to reveal several blood bags inside.

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Emma asked.

Damon pulled out a blood bag. "Probably not." He closed the fridge. "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"No." Emma answered. "I've still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

"I don't know." Damon told her. "But I'd love it if you could find out for me."

Isabella walked into the room from behind Damon, dressed, but drying her hair out with a towel.

"I got to go." Emma told him. "I'm late."

Damon looked toward Isabella, but spoke to Emma. "Have fun with the Mystic Queen and baby sister Caroline. I know I did." Emma smirked, scoffing, rolling her eyes, hanging up. Damon hung up, walking toward Isabella, giving her phone to her. "Emma called, and thanks for the blood."

Damon smiled, walking out of the room.

Isabella looked toward her fridge, turning to call after Damon. "That's from my private stock!"

"That's why it's so good." Damon told her.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Damon-"

"Kaylin." Damon replied.

Isabella sighed, smirking, rolling her eyes, looking at her phone.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Cafeteria**

 **(Song:) Giving Up the Gun - Vampire Weekend**

There were many activities going on through the cafeteria in preparation for Founder's Day.

Several students, including Matt, Tyler and Liam, were sitting at one of the tables.

Alaric handed out the fliers to everyone at their table. "So these are the specs for the History Department's Founders' Day float. We're gonna be recreating the Battle of Willow Creek. Tyler's been nominated to head up the production design."

Liam looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"By who?" Tyler asked.

"By me." Alaric answered. "I've seen your sketches, and their good." Liam was still trying not to laugh. Tyler gave him a look. Liam started to laugh quietly. Alaric noticed. "You wanna do it, Liam? I can have you help out like you did with Jeremy."

Liam stopped laughing, shaking his head, sitting up straighter.

"I'm not into the whole-" Tyler started.

"You just pick your team." Alaric told him. Liam smiled, trying to stop himself from laughing again. "Be creative, and..." Alaric noticed Liam. "You know what? You and Liam are co-captains for this."

Liam looked at Alaric seriously, no longer laughing. "What? Us?"

Tyler and Liam exchanged a look.

Matt smirked, shaking his head. "This isn't going to end well."

Alaric looked up, behind them, toward Stefan and Elena as they walked in. "And don't screw it up."

Alaric walked away toward Stefan and Elena.

Tyler sighed. "Liam, I'm in charge."

"Great." Liam told him sarcastically, shaking his head.

Tyler leaned forward, looking at Matt. "You wanna help us out with this?"

Matt looked at Tyler. "Do I want to help you? Not, really, no." He nodded to Liam. "Do I want to help Liam? Sure. I'll help Liam."

Liam chuckled.

Tyler gave Liam a look.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Alaric approached Stefan and Elena.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Elena told him.

"Where's Emma?" Alaric asked.

"She's on her way." Elena answered.

"Why?" Stefan asked. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Alaric told them. "We need to talk with Emma. Call Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth, too."

Stefan and Elena exchanged a confused, concerned look.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting together at a table.

"All right, show me." Bonnie told them.

"Let's reference last year's Miss Mystic float." Caroline told them, typing it in, bringing up multiple pictures, clicking on one. "This is what they did last year." She turned the laptop toward Bonnie to show her the picture. "And this is exactly what we don't want to do."

"Ew." Bonnie told them.

"Okay." Bonnie told them. "So, what are we doing?"

"Southern classic elegance." Caroline answered.

Bonnie tilted her head. "Gone with the Wind?"

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked.

"You channel Scarlet, daily." Bonnie answered.

Caroline smiled. "So true."

They laughed.

Caroline looked around. "Where're Emma and Elena? They're supposed to be helping."

"I don't know." Bonnie told her.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't play dumb." Caroline told her. "You, Emma and Elena are fighting. Spill."

"It's nothing." Bonnie told them.

"It's not nothing." Caroline told her. "You know, this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other. You are on the outs with both Emma and Elena. And I don't like it. And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

"I can't talk about it, Caroline." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry."

Caroline sighed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Elena, Emma and Stefan were sitting in the student seats.

Alaric and Damon stood by Alaric's desk.

Isabella and Elizabeth walked in.

"Isabella, Elizabeth, thanks for coming." Alaric told them.

"Sorry we're late." Elizabeth told them. "My dog ate our... Never mind."

Isabella smiled, shrugging.

There was no response.

Everyone else was completely serious.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Elizabeth asked.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric answered.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric in surprise. "Isobel is here? In town?"

Alaric nodded.

Damon looked at Emma and Elena.

Emma and Elena looked completely numb.

...

 **Isobel's House - Outside**

 **(Song:) All the Same to Me - Anya Marina**

John pulled up to the house, getting out of the car, closing the door, walking toward the front door.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

John walked in, taking off his sunglasses, looking around, walking toward another room.

...

 **Living Room**

John walked in.

A man and a woman were dancing, both of whom had bite marks all over their bodies.

Another man was pouring a glass of wine for Isobel.

"Thank you, Drew." Isobel told him. She looked at John. "You're late."

"I didn't realized there was a schedule." John told her. "What's with the side show?"

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn." Isobel told him. "And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo."

"He's gay?" John asked.

"Not right now." Isobel answered. She looked at Drew. "And this one, I picked up from Chicago at a country club. He's very good to me." She looked at Cherie and the cowboy. "Hey, Cherie? Cassez vous." The cowboy, Cherie and Drew walked out of the room. Isobel looked at John. "I'm teaching them French." She stood. "Ooh. I can smell the judgment coming off of you."

 **(Song Ends)**

"Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls." John told her.

"If we're gonna be partners, you really have to stop being such a hater." Isobel told him.

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal." John told her. "Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle?" Isobel repeated. "So, I assume that you still don't have the invention."

"I'll get it." John told her. "I said I would."

"Uh, you threatened to expose Stefan, Damon and Isabella Salvatore, that didn't work." Isobel told him. "You threatened to have the Council punish Elizabeth Pierce, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think your plan is working, John."

"Well, you being here is not going to help anything." John told her.

Isobel slapped John in the face, making him fall to the floor. "You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here."

John sat up, taking a deep breath.

Isobel walked away, leaving.

John watched her go.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth, Emma, Elena and Alaric were still talking.

Isabella looked at Alaric. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No." Alaric answered.

"No, they're not?" Isabella asked.

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric told them.

"What about the invention?" Elizabeth asked.

"Didn't ask." Alaric told them.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Alaric told them.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked incredulously.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric told him.

"What did she want?" Elizabeth asked.

"She wants to see us, Elizabeth." Emma answered.

Isabella and Elizabeth looked at Emma and Elena.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan told them. "We don't know why or what she wants."

Damon looked at Emma and Elena. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"We don't really have a choice." Elena told them.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric explained.

"Oh." Damon told them. "I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"I want to do it." Elena told them. "I want to meet her."

Emma nodded barely. "If we don't, I know we'll regret it."

No one seemed happy with this plan.

...

 **The Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) Our War - Neon Trees**

Elizabeth was sitting at the bar.

The bartender set coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." Elizabeth told him, reaching into her jacket to pull out her wallet, keeping the stake that she had in her inner jacket pocket hidden, pulling out money, handing it to the bartender.

The bartender walked away.

Elizabeth took a drink, looking toward the pool tables, where Stefan was, and toward the table where Emma and Elena were sitting together at a table, waiting.

...

 **Emma and Elena's Table**

Emma and Elena were sitting together at a table, waiting.

Elena looked toward Stefan. "Can you hear me?" Stefan nodded. "Thanks for coming. I'm nervous."

"And she's not the only one." Emma told them.

Stefan smiled a small smile, raising his eyebrows, nodding.

"I'm happy that you're here." Elena told him. Stefan nodded. Elena tilting her head. "I love you."

Stefan mouthed the words to Elena. 'I love you.'

Isobel stepped into their view of Stefan.

 **(Song Ends)**

Isobel set her things down, sitting next to Alex and Elena, taking a deep breath. "Emma. Elena. Hello."

Emma and Elena at Isobel numbly.

...

Isobel looked at Elena. "You look just like her." She looked at Emma. "You are exactly like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?" Emma asked.

"She found me after I turned." Isobel told them. "Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by the two of you."

Emma sighed, nodding at Isobel's necklace. "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"How'd you know?" Isobel asked.

"Evelyn Zhu has one like that." Emma answered.

"Hmm." Isobel hummed, holding the pendant. "Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's our father?" Elena asked.

"Not important." Isobel told them. "He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Emma told her.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel asked. "You two ask a lot of questions."

Elena took a shaky breath. "Why did you compel that man to kill himself right after he told us to stop looking for you?"

"Traumatic impact." Isobel answered. "Wish it would've been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked.

"It means nothing to me." Isobel told them. "It's just part of being what I am."

"No, it's not." Emma told her. "We know other vampires. That's not true."

Isobel looked toward the bar. "You mean your friend Elizabeth Pierce?" Emma and Elena followed her gaze to Elizabeth at the bar. Elizabeth looked away. "Including Stefan, over there by the pool table. And Damon and Isabella, who are right outside with Alaric." Emma and Elena looked at Isobel. Isobel looked at Elena. "Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or do you enjoy them both, like Katherine did?" She looked at Emma. "Or is the real reason that Emma doesn't hate him as much as she wished that you all believed?"

Emma and Elena were surprised and uncomfortable.

...

 **Bar**

Elizabeth looked toward them.

...

 **Pool Tables**

Stefan seemed uncomfortable.

...

 **Outside - Town Square**

Damon, Isabella and Alaric were forced to wait outside.

"We should be in there." Damon told them.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric told them.

"We're not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Isabella told him.

"You're not going to kill her period, Isabella." Alaric told her.

"She ruined your life, and you still want to protect her?" Isabella asked.

"She's my wife." Alaric told them. Damon and Isabella looked at him. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Isabella told them.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that, Isabella." Alaric told her. "You and Stefan have your humanity, and you're good guys. And Damon's a dick and he kills people, but I still see something human in him. But with her there was... nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press." Isabella explained. "I mean, yeah, I have my humanity, but I'm nothing close to a human, and I don't try to be."

"Ain't that the truth." Damon told her.

Isabella gave him a sarcastic look. She looked at Alaric. "Stefan, on the other hand, wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of 'How I Met Your Mother', so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road. No guilt, no shame, no regret."

"I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon asked.

"You haven't" Alaric told him.

"Of course I have, Ric." Damon told him. "It's why I'm so fun to be around."

Damon turned away.

Isabella rolled her eyes, looking toward the Grill.

...

 **The Grill - Emma, Elena and Isobel's Table**

 **(Song:) Sing - Sounds Under Radio**

Emma, Elena and Isobel sat at their table.

Elena looked at Isobel. "Why did you want to meet us? It can't to be just to catch up."

Isobel tilted her head. "Because I'm curious about the two of you. But the real reason why I'm here is because I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

 **(Song Ends)**

"How do you know our uncle?" Emma asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger." Isobel answered. "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena." Isobel told her. "All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Emma looked at Elena in slight confusion. Elena shook her head. "That would be your first lie. It's inevitable. You're going to get old, Stefan's won't." Elena looked toward Stefan. Stefan looked down. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry." Emma told her angrily. "We don't have what you're looking for."

Emma stood.

Isobel grabbed Emma's wrist. "Sit down, Emma." Stefan and Elizabeth saw, ready to react. "And tell Stefan and Elizabeth to walk away." Emma hesitated, nodding toward Stefan and Elizabeth. Stefan and Elizabeth relaxed. Isobel let go of Emma. Emma slowly sat down. "I want the invention."

"We don't have it." Emma told her in annoyed confusion. "Why do you want it, anyway?"

"I know that." Isobel told them. "But Pearl gave it to Isabella, and Isabella gave it to Damon. And you two are going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to us." Emma told her.

"Then the blood with be on your hands." Isobel told them, standing, gathering her things. "It was nice meeting both of you."

Isobel walked away, leaving.

Elena started to breathe heavily, no longer acting brave, tears in her eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around Elena.

Bonnie walked into the Grill from behind Elena, seeing their embrace.

Emma noticed Bonnie, pulling away.

Elena noticed Emma's expression, turning to follow her gaze in confusion to see Bonnie.

Bonnie saw how upset they were, taking a step toward them only to stop, looking behind them.

Emma and Elena followed her gaze to Stefan and Elizabeth. They looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around, walking away.

Elena started to cry.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna was standing at the table.

Jeremy was standing at the counter, on the phone. "Hey, Anna. Uh, where are you? What's up... Uh... Give me a call when you get this."

Jeremy hung up.

Jenna made sandwiches. "How is Anna? I like that girl. She has fire."

"Uh, I don't know." Jeremy told her. "She won't return my calls."

John walked in. "Girl trouble?"

"No, no trouble." Jeremy told them. "Anna just owes me a call, that's it."

"Is that the girl I saw you with at the Founders' Pageant?" John asked. Jeremy pointed at him in a 'yeah' motion. "So, you guys getting pretty hot and heavy, huh?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" John asked.

"Why?" Jeremy asked in suspicion.

"I'm just making conversation" John told them. "No one in this house likes me." Jenna raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. John looked at Jeremy. "At least I can talk to you. Especially if you need someone to talk to about girls, or-"

"Oh, please." Jenna told him. "I'm eating."

Jenna walked out of the room, leaving.

John sighed. "Jeremy, seriously, how well do you know Anna?"

"I know Anna extremely well." Jeremy answered.

"Uh-huh." John told him. "Well, know that you can talk to me about anything." John looked at Jeremy. "I'm here to answer any questions that you have to help you in any way I can."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because your dad would want me to." John answered.

"I'm good." Jeremy told him, walking out of the room, leaving.

John considered this.

...

 **Night - Isobel's House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Ain't No Rest For the Wicked - Cage the Elephant**

Damon was shirtless, playing strip poker with Cherie. "Oh. Oh, Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

Damon stood, beginning to remove his belt.

Isobel walked in. "And it's just one blast from the past after another." Damon closed his fly. "No, no, no." Isobel looked at Cherie. "Degage, Cherie."

Cherie stood, walking out of the room, leaving.

"It's good to see you, Isobel." Damon told her. "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked.

Damon rushed toward Isobel. "Searched for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

"Oh, I should have known." Isobel told him. "You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town." Damon told her. "Saw everyone except for the man who made you immortal. I'm a little hurt."

Damon leaned in toward Isobel.

"I'm so sorry." Isobel told him, grabbing him by his hair, twisting his head forcefully. "Did you bring the device?"

Isobel let him go, walking past him.

Damon chuckled once without humor. "Ow." He turned to face Isobel. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young." Isobel told him. "He was a little bit in love with me."

"I'm sure." Damon told her. "One of the many. Now, this little invention, what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally?" Isobel asked. "I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know, Damon, we're on the same side."

Isobel placed a hand on either of Damon's cheeks.

"Oh, yeah?" Damon asked. "What side is that?"

"Katherine's." Isobel answered.

 **(Song Pauses)**

Damon looked at Isobel in confused surprise.

"She wants John Gilbert to have the device, and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants." Isobel told him.

Damon pushed Isobel away, taking several steps back. "Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger." Isobel told him. "We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

"So do I." Damon told her.

"Oh, really, Damon?" Isobel asked. "You do?" She rushed toward him, trying to put a hand on his cheek. Damon took her hand away, keeping her restrained. "What should we do now?"

 **(Song Ain't No Rest For the Wicked - Cage the Elephant Resumes)**

Isobel and Damon chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Isobel told him. "Memories surface."

They kissed, holding onto the other to pull each other closer. Isobel pushed Damon onto the couch, sitting on his lap, still kissing him.

Damon rushed to grab Isobel's throat, pinning her against the floor, making her groan in pain.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." Damon told her. "You do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Emma and Elena? Bad move. You leave them alone, or I will rip you to bits, because I do believe in killing the messenger." He whispered into her ear. "You know why? Because it sends a message." He slammed Isobel's head into the floor, making her groan in pain. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

Damon let Isobel go, standing, leaving.

Isobel held her head in pain.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Living Room**

Emma was sitting on the couch, looking at her phone. She was considering about calling Tyler, but she didn't press the button, looking conflicted.

Elena sat next to her. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"I want to call Tyler, but I don't want to drag Ty into all of this at the same time" Emma answered. "I know I can talk to you, but I need someone else to talk to about this stuff, no offense."

"None taken." Elena told her. "So do I."

The doorbell rang.

Emma and Elena exchanged a confused look, standing, walking out of the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena opened the door to reveal Bonnie standing behind the door.

Elena looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Hi."

"Hey." Bonnie told her. Emma walked closer. "I couldn't sleep last night. You guys were obviously upset about something, and I just walked away. That's not me. That can't be us. You're my friends, guys. If you need me, I'm here for you. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday."

Emma nodded, swallowing.

"We met our birth mother." Elena told her.

Bonnie looked at them in surprised confusion, nodding. "Oh. Was it..." Elena started to cry. Emma didn't look much better. "Are you okay?"

Elena sobbed.

Emma had tears in her eyes.

Bonnie walked in, wrapping her arms around both of them.

Emma and Elena returned the embrace.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) We Share the Same Skies - The Cribs**

Everyone was preparing for the Founders' Day Parade.

Matt picked up a white decorated ladder, setting it down on the float.

Tyler approached him. "Hey, man. So, Emma tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?"

"You're asked me about my mom?" Matt asked. "Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?"

"Dude, that's not what I meant, okay?" Tyler asked. "I'm just trying to..." Liam was standing a few feet away, helping build the float, listening to them. "I don't know what to say."

"Good, man, don't say anything." Matt told him. "You're a dick, end of story."

"I know, but I'm working on it." Tyler told him. Matt walked away, leaving. "Whatever." Liam chuckled. Tyler turned to face hi,. "What's your problem, Liam?"

Liam walked toward him, picking up a piece of red and white decorated wood. "Don't have one."

"That's what I thought." Tyler told him.

"You know, that's the kind of attitude that got you into this mess in the first place." Liam told him. He used the decorated wood to gesture in the direction that Matt had walked away. "Matt's smart. He's mad at you, and he's not forgiving you because you made out with his mom. Why in the world Emma still want to be friends with you, I have no clue. Maybe because being drunk and blacking out that night gives you a free pass?"

Tyler gave Liam a look.

Liam smiled smugly, walking past him, handing it up to Caroline on the float.

Caroline took it. "Thanks, Liam."

"Uh-huh." Liam told them, turning around.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie was going through Emily's Grimoire.

Elena walked into the room.

Bonnie turned to face her. "Hey. Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this."

Elena walked closer. "Is that Emily's spell book?"

Bonnie nodded. "I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out."

Bonnie showed her the book.

Elena looked at one of the drawings in recognition. "That's the vampire compass."

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them with magic. Compass, rings, and the mystery device you told me about."

Bonnie showed her a page from the book where the device was designed.

"Yeah, that's it." Elena told her. "Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Elizabeth." Bonnie told her. "But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed by Katherine. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." She showed Elena another page. "Besides herself, there was only one person that knew she was spelling the inventions, and he kept it a secret, because he knew that the town needed to be protected, too."

Elena read the name in the Grimoire. "'Elizabeth Pierce'. Katherine's sister. Elizabeth was trying to protect people?"

Bonnie nodded. "According to Emily, Elizabeth was the only one back then who didn't kill to feed."

"So maybe Elizabeth really is one of the good ones." Elena told her.

"The only devices that Elizabeth didn't know about was the vampire compass, and this device." Bonnie told her. "Emily trusted her, but she knew that even Elizabeth couldn't be trusted with this."

"Why?" Elena asked. "Does it say what it does?"

Bonnie read the page. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elena answered. "Why?"

"This is a weapon." Bonnie answered. "Against vampires."

Elena was surprised.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Laredo - Band Of Horses**

Everyone was still preparing for the Founders' Day Parade.

Emma was walking along the way.

Jeremy approached her. "Emma!"

"Hey." Emma told him. "Have you seen Elena? I need to find her."

"Uh, no, not lately." Jeremy answered. "Look, do you have a second?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "What's up?"

"It's Anna." Jeremy answered. "I left her all these messages, and she hasn't been calling me back, not even a text. And Eve seems to be missing."

"Anna and Evelyn?" Emma asked, slowing to a stop. "I thought you stopped hanging out with them. I didn't know you were still friends."

Jeremy tilted his head. "Anna and I are more than just friends. Evelyn is becoming a good friend."

"You talked to John about this?" Emma asked.

"He brought it to me." Jeremy answered, taking a step toward her. "Something can be seriously wrong, and if you know anything, you gotta tell me."

 **(Song Ends)**

"I haven't talked to them, Jer." Emma told him.

"Are you lying to me right now?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Emma asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what you do, Emma." Jeremy told her. "You lie about everything, and so does Elena. I know what Evelyn and Anna are, and I know you know. So, do you have any idea where they are?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I swear, Jer." Jeremy walked away, leaving. "Jeremy! Jer, wait!" Emma sighed, turning to see Isobel standing next to her, jumping. "Isobel. What are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Emma." Isobel answered. "I want to be more involved in your life."

"I don't want you in my life, or Elena's life, and we don't need you." Emma told her.

"I understand that." Isobel told her. "You already have a lot of people that you two care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." She turned, facing Bonnie and Elena as they walked past. "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Going to stay away from that one." She looked at Jeremy, who was talking on his phone. "Oh. Sad little brother Jeremy." Emma opened her mouth to speak. Isobel ignored her, looking toward Tyler and Liam, who were arguing indistinctly. "And then there's Liam. Your best friend and one too many wounds." She looked at Tyler. "And then there's the kid that's been trying to pull it together." She looked at Caroline who was smiling on the float they were building, no doubt the heads of the committee. "And there's Caroline... Obnoxious Caroline and too-sweet and too-hyper-alert-for-her-own-good Caroline. I got all of my info from Caroline, by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping." She turned to Matt. "Oh... And there's Matt. Friend, Elena's ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Look, they're not connected with any of this." Emma told her.

"They're connected with you and your sister Elena, am I right?" Isobel asked.

"You need to leave." Emma told her.

"Damon's right." Isobel told her. "You are fearless. But you're not controlling. I have some friends here, too." She pointed toward the float where Tyler and Liam were standing. Matt was underneath it. Isobel's cowboy was standing nearby. "Look. See that man over there standing next to Matt by the float? His name's Frank, and he's very handsome. And he's also quite handy. And he noticed that the axle is rusted, and that's dangerous. So all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure, and..."

Emma realized what they were trying to do. "No!"

Isobel grabbed Emma to stop her from moving.

Frank jumped onto the float, making the axle break and the float sink onto Matt.

Matt was trapped underneath the float by his hand, yelling out in pain. "Somebody get this thing off of me!"

Tyler and Liam immediately stopped fighting.

Tyler ran toward the float, trying to lift. "Come on! Lift!"

A few dozen boys gathered around, trying to lift the float off of Matt's arm, unable to do so.

Stefan ran toward them, grabbing the edge of the float, pretending that it took all of his strength to help lift the float off of Matt's arm.

Liam ran toward Matt, helping him out of under the float, kneeling next to him.

The boys placed the float down.

Caroline ran closer.

"Liam, call an ambulance." Caroline told her.

Liam nodded, pulling out her phone.

Caroline stayed by Matt's side.

Elena looked around worriedly, seeing Isobel and Emma, suddenly understanding why this was happening, pushing through the crowd to get closer.

Emma looked at Isobel, her voice a demand. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the ones you care about." Isobel answered.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Hand it over, and the fun will stop." Isobel told her.

"I told you, Damon won't give it to me." Emma told her.

Drew was standing behind Jeremy further away, who was still texting.

"And I think you're underestimating how much Damon cared for you, Emma." Isobel told her.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Emma told her.

Isobel tilted her head. "Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

Elena got to their side.

"No." Emma whispered, turning to where Jeremy and Drew had been standing. They were gone now. "Jer?"

"Jer?" Elena repeated in confusion.

"Jeremy!" Emma called worriedly.

Elena looked at Emma . "What'd she do to Jeremy?"

Elena and Emma looked toward Isobel.

Isobel had disappeared.

Elena and Emma looked around desperately in confused worry.

...

Emma Elena and Stefan were gone.

Tyler, Liam and Caroline were kneeling next to Matt.

Liam knelt next to them. "The ambulance is saying in 15 to 20 minutes."

"I have my car." Tyler told them. "I can take him to the hospital."

"Caroline and Liam can take me." Matt told them.

"Liam and I didn't drive." Caroline told him.

"I'll wait." Matt told them. "It's fine."

"You will not wait, okay?" Liam asked. "You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving, end of story."

"Fine." Matt told them.

Tyler hesitated.

Caroline and Liam spoke together. "Go!"

"I'll bring my car around." Tyler told them.

Tyler and Liam stood, walking away, leaving.

Matt looked at Caroline.

...

 **Isobel's House - Foyer**

Isobel led John into the house smugly.

There was a lot of suitcases there.

"I see you're packing." John told her. "That's a good sign."

"It won't be long now." Isobel told him.

"Did you get the missing piece?" John asked. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it yet." Isobel told him.

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked.

Isobel led the way toward another room. "Because I have the next best thing."

...

 **Parlor**

Jeremy was sitting in a big blue chair. Cherie and Frank were standing on either side of him. Drew was standing in front of him.

"Why am I here?" Jeremy asked impatiently.

None of them answered.

Jeremy sighed.

Isobel and John walked in.

Jeremy started to stand.

Drew pushed him back into her seat. "Jeremy, sit down."

Jeremy glared at Drew.

John walked forward, looking at Jeremy worriedly, turning to face Isobel. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting what I want." Isobel answered simply.

"Yeah, but Jeremy's my nephew." John told her. "And you're gonna let him go right this second."

"That gaudy ring on your finger?" Isobel asked. "It comes off."

Jeremy looked at them in absolute confusion, but knew he had to stay quiet.

"Come on." John told her, walking closer to Isobel. "Come on, Isobel. I know you, okay? It's me, John. You can't hurt a kid."

"I'll kill Jeremy to prove you wrong." Isobel told him.

Jeremy's confusion continued to grow, nervous, but he didn't seem scared.

"Really?" John asked. "Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed, okay? But the old Isobel is in there somewhere still. Isn't she? Come on, let Jeremy go."

"Okay." Isobel whispered, putting a hand on John's shoulder. John turned to Jeremy in relief. Jeremy sighed. Isobel looked at Frank and Cherie. "Faites le souffrir."

Jeremy stood, thinking he was free to go, walking past Drew.

Drew turned after Jeremy, pulling him away from John, restraining him from behind.

Cherie took a lamp from the chair side table, using it to hit John across the head, making him fall to the floor.

Jeremy struggled against Drew to no avail. "John! Let me go!"

Frank kicked John's stomach, making him roll over onto his back.

Cherie pinned John to the floor with her foot against his throat.

Frank kicked John repeatedly.

"Okay." Isobel told them softly. Frank and Cherie backed away. Drew let go of Jeremy, backing away. Jeremy pushed Drew back, taking a step away from him angrily. John coughed weakly. Isobel grabbed his hand, taking his ring off his finger. "Nice try. We'll see how you do without this."

Isobel stood, walking out of the room, leaving.

Jeremy was beginning to look scared.

...

Emma, Elena, Stefan, Elizabeth and Bonnie were talking.

Elizabeth and Bonnie were seated in the student seats.

Stefan stood nearby the desk.

Emma and Elena were standing nervously, worriedly, pacing.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Isabella had it first, and now Damon has it." Elizabeth answered.

Stefan sighed. "He's going to be difficult to reason with."

"We'll go to him." Emma told them. "I'll talk to him."

"What makes you think he'll listen?" Elena asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's not just going to hand it over. Especially if it's harmful to vampires."

There was a long silence.

"What if it's not harmful to vampires?" Elena asked.

Emma and Elena looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at them in confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan, Damon, Emma, Elena, Isabella, Elizabeth and Bonnie were standing together.

"Absolutely not." Damon told them.

"Just hear us out." Elena told him, clearly worried and angry but trying to remain calm.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John, who is going to turn around and kill me." Damon told them. "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless." Elena told him, gesturing to Bonnie. "Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her." Damon told them.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie told them.

"John and Isobel will never know." Emma told them.

"No." Damon told them. "I'll get Liv out my own way."

"Really?" Isabella asked sarcastically. "How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire, and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Are you even up for this? I mean, no offense, but you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing with Elizabeth's help." Bonnie told them.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon told her.

Bonnie walked toward Damon defiantly. "What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Damon asked.

"Name a book." Bonnie told him. "Any book."

"Name a book." Damon repeated. "How about 'Call of the Wild', Jack London?" Bonnie turned to look at a book, using magic to find the right book, making it soar past her toward Damon. Damon caught it, looking it over. "Jack London." He looked at Bonnie. "Great parlor trick."

Emma walked toward Damon. "We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it our way." She gestured to Elena behind her. "Now give me the device."

Damon didn't move.

"We're wasting time!" Elena told them.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "I don't trust you. I tried to kill you."

"And her grandmother's dead because a spell you forced them to do." Elizabeth told him.

Damon gave her a look. "Lizzie, not the best time for your snarky commentary."

Bonnie smirked. "Mm. But Lizzie's right." She looked at Damon. "And so are you. You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me." Emma told him. Damon and Emma looked at each other. Damon gave Emma the device. "Thank you."

Damon didn't respond.

...

 **Night - Isobel's House - Parlor**

Frank, Drew and Cherie were standing by the door.

John was lying on the floor in pain, groaning, a scratch on his forehead from being beat down, crawling toward the chairs.

Jeremy walked toward him with a wet towel, sitting down in one of them, dropping the towel next to John.

"Thank you, Jeremy." John told him, turning around on the floor to face her weakly, leaning against the chair next to her.

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked.

"Isobel." John answered. "Emma and Elena's birth mother."

Jeremy let this sink in. "Okay. Why are we here?"

"Because she wants something." John answered.

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked.

John sighed. "Your ancestor invented a weapon. A device that's extremely harmful to Vampires." Jeremy opened her eyes, looking at John. "And we've been trying to get it."

Jeremy looked at John for a moment. "Why do you guys want a 'device that's extremely harmful to vampires'?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town." John answered.

Jeremy looked at John, narrowing his eyes. "You said that girl Isobel wants a vampire hurting device to kill over vampires, right?" John nodded. "Then why would a vampire help you kill other vampires? It-"

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead." John told her. "Look, Jeremy ... No one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times. But they have. And we have to destroy them."

Jeremy hesitated. "I think all of them are so evil they need to be killed."

"Well, your dad did." John told him.

Jeremy closed his eyes. "Why? How did my father know about all of this?"

Jeremy looked away, not knowing what to do with everything that he had just found out.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emily's Grimoire was open with the device next to it.

Bonnie stood next to the table it was on, beginning the spell, closing her eyes in concentration, hovering her hands over the device, using magic to levitate it.

The flames on the candles and in the fireplace flared, burning higher and brighter before returning to normal.

Bonnie gently let the device lower itself back onto the table, opening her eyes, looking at the others. "Done."

Bonnie gave the device to Emma.

"Great." Isabella told them. "Now what?"

"Now we give it to Isobel." Emma answered.

Bonnie looked away, looking down, keeping her expression clear of emotion.

...

 **Town Square**

The bell on the clock tower tolled.

Emma and Elena walked through Town Square, waiting.

Wind blew through their hair.

Emma and Elena turned around to see Isobel standing behind them.

"Where's the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel told them. "Where's the invention?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Emma repeated more forcefully.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel asked, nodding behind them.

Emma and Elena turned to see Frank, Cherie and Drew walking toward them, stopping some distance away.

Emma scoffed, looking at Isobel. "Do you really think that we came alone?"

Alex nodded behind Isobel.

Isobel turned to see Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth and Damon walking toward them, stopping some distance away.

Isobel turned to Elena and Emma. "For God's sake, call home."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Call home, ask to speak to Emma." Isobel told them.

Elena pulled out her phone, dialing the number.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

John and Jeremy walked in.

Jenna walked toward Jeremy, holding the phone toward hi,. "Jeremy. It's for you." Jeremy took the phone. Jenna noticed the bad condition John was in, chuckling. "What happened to you?"

"I just hit my head." John told her. "Some help?"

"Sure." Jenna answered. "First aid's in the kitchen."

...

 **Kitchen**

Jeremy stood at the counter, turning her back to Jenna and John walked in, sitting at the table, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Elena's voice was on the other line. "Jeremy. Are you okay?"

In Town Square, Elena and Emma were clearly relieved.

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident."

"And we're all laughing." Jenna told them.

Jeremy ignored her, speaking into the phone. "Yeah, but I'm okay."

"Emma and I'll be home soon, all right?" Elena asked.

Jeremy hesitated. "Yeah."

Jeremy hung up, putting the phone down, walking out of the kitchen quickly.

...

 **Town Square**

Elena hung up her phone, putting it into her pocket.

Emma breathed deeply in relief over their brother's safety.

Elena looked at Isobel. "You were never going to hurt him."

"No." Isobel answered. "I was going to kill him."

"So why didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me." Isobel told them. "I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." Emma told her. "How did you know he was going to give it to us?"

Isobel smiled. "Because he's in love with you."

Emma looked toward Damon.

Damon looked away.

Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth and Elena didn't seem surprised.

Isobel held her hand toward Emma and Elena for the device.

Emma hesitated, pulling the device out, handing it to Isobel.

"Thank you." Elena told her.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Elena answered. "Keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena." Isobel told her. "Goodbye, Emma." She hesitated. "As long as you both have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that neither of you are Katherine."

Isobel walked away, leaving with Frank, Cherie and Drew.

Isabella and Elizabeth looked from Stefan to Damon on either side of them, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Stefan approached Emma and Elena, wrapping his arms around Elena. "Are you guys okay?"

Elena nodded.

Emma looked toward Damon.

Damon returned the gaze.

Emma looked down, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. His cheeks stained with tears, but he was no longer crying.

Elena opened the door that led to the bathroom. "Jeremy, we have to talk about this."

Emma walked in.

Jeremy didn't look at them. "No, we really don't."

"I don't know what Anna, or Evelyn, or John told you, but there are things you need to know." Emma told her.

Jeremy looked at them. "Evelyn and Anna didn't tell me anything." He stood, looking at them in betrayed anger, more hurt than anything. "And you say that there are things that I need to know? I doubt it, because I'm pretty sure Elena's diary covered it."

"You read Elena's journal?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Save me the speech about invasion of privacy. Because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory about what happened to Vicki."

"Jeremy, please." Elena told her. "You don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like Mom and Dad died all over again for you. It was all over your face. And it hurt so much to see you like that. We just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Just get out." Jeremy told them.

"No, Jeremy, just-" Emma started.

"Guys." Jeremy told them, lowering his voice to a near-whisper, showing just how hurt and betrayed and vulnerable he felt. "Just get out. Please."

Elena looked down, hesitating.

Emma sighed, leading the way toward the bathroom.

Elena followed her, walking into their room.

Emma turned to face her. "Jeremy-"

Jeremy walked closer, closing the door in Emma's face, locking it, turning away from the door, leaning against it.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Alaric walked out of his classroom.

Isobel was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked.

"I totally get it." Isobel told him. "You, here, as a history teacher. It's good."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alaric asked. "You act like you don't care, and yet here you are, hunting me down."

"I'm leaving." Isobel told him. "I just thought I might say goodbye."

"You couldn't be bothered the first time, so why now?" Alaric asked.

"You hate me." Isobel told him. "Good."

"Does that make it easier for you?" Alaric asked. "I mean, what is the whole point of this exercise?"

"What did you expect?" Isobel asked. "You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?"

"The woman who gave me this." Alaric answered, showing her the ring on his hand. "I mean, you act like you don't care, but you care enough to protect me after you left."

"I was a different person back then." Isobel told him.

"Right." Alaric told her. "And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just... She's gone." He removed his ring, tossing it toward her. Isobel caught it in confusion. "You expect me to believe that?"

Alaric took out his vervain from his pocket, tossing it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked.

"Well, I'm ring free." Alaric told her. "I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me, because I don't believe it. Not for a second."

Isobel rushed toward him, pushing Alaric against the wall. "I wanted this. I needed this." She hesitated, shaking her head. "And I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours." She compelled Alaric. "You're not going to remember this. I loved you. I did, and when I think about what I gave up, it hurts. But now your heart is free of me. It's easier this way. Goodbye, Ric."

Isobel slid the ring back onto his finger, placing a hand on his cheek, turning around, rushing away.

Alaric was brought of his trance, compelled to forget everything that had just happened.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was getting ready for bed.

Evelyn appeared.

"Evelyn?" Jeremy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Evelyn was crying. "My mother. She's dead."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"She was killed." Evelyn told him.

"Oh, my God, Evelyn." Jeremy told her. "Hey, I'm so sorry."

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Evelyn told him.

"What about Anna?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn told him.

"Anna left you?" Jeremy asked.

"I left Anna." Evelyn told him. "I couldn't face Anna anymore." She started to cry harder. "It was too much."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Evelyn, letting her cry. "It's okay."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm, her feet stretched out on the seat in front of her, reading a book.

Isabella stood at the drink table, pouring herself a drink.

Damon walked in.

"So..." Isabella trailed off.

"Don't want to talk about it, Isabella.." Damon told her.

Isabella turned to face Damon. "Aw, why not? Somebody not too keen on talking about their feelings?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Damon asked.

"I had a suspicion." Isabella told him. "Obviously, I was right."

Elizabeth looked up. "Let me guess. Isobel said that Damon's in love with Emma."

Damon looked Elizabeth in annoyance. "How'd you-"

"I pay attention even when you think I don't care enough to pay attention." Elizabeth told them, looking at her book.

Damon decided to change the subject. "What are you reading, Lizzie?"

"Do you care?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not really." Damon answered.

"Then why did you ask?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just making chit-chat." Damon told her nonchalantly.

"You don't 'chit-chat', Damon." Elizabeth told him, looking up. "You kill, maim and torment, and then you apologize for it the next day if you have enough of a guilty conscience. Key word being if."

"Okay, then, Elizabeth." Damon told her, looking away. Elizabeth looked at her book. Isabella smirked, taking a drink. Damon poured himself a drink. "Would you like one?"

"Already had one." Elizabeth told them.

"Then how about you, Stef?" Damon asked. Elizabeth looked up. Stefan walked in. Elizabeth looked at the book in her lap. Stefan didn't answer. "Say it, whatever it is. Purge, get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said." Stefan told him.

"What about?" Damon asked.

"Well, I know that you and Emma have bonded, and I know that she cares about you, and... you care about her." Stefan told him.

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Elizabeth told them, looking up.

Damon turned to face Stefan.

"I'm just concerned about Emma being hurt." Stefan told him. "She considers you a friend."

"Same here." Damon told him. "Emma's a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my second... friend. Is that a problem?"

"So, at the risk of sounding like, uh... like a dick protecting his girlfriend's sister..." Stefan trailed off.

"Oh, there's no risk." Isabella told him. "You do."

"Yeah, you do." Elizabeth agreed.

"History will not be repeating itself where Emma and Elena are concerned." Stefan told them.

"Well, I really hope not." Isabella told them. "I mean, that path..." She shook her head. "Phew. That got a lot of people hurt, maimed, mangled and dead. And it would only get worse with two girls instead of one, especially when one already has a boyfriend."

Stefan looked at her, nodding. "Which is exactly my point, Isabella." He looked at Damon. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure." Damon answered. "Sure."

Stefan walked closer. "Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, man." Damon told him. "I mean, honestly, Emma and I are friends."

"And as a friend, he probably wasn't looking forward to telling Emma and Elena the truth anyway, so I say he lets you do it." Elizabeth told him.

Isabella, Damon and Stefan looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

"What truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"About John." Elizabeth told them. "Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Damon asked.

Elizabeth set her book aside, sitting forward with a seriously? look. "Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together?" She stood. "Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15, and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role in all this? I mean, go ahead, think about it. I'll wait." Isabella, Damon and Stefan were thinking, looking at Elizabeth in confused realization. "Did you get it? You guys there yet?"

"Lizzie, you think that John is Emma and Elena's father?" Damon asked.

Elizabeth raised her hands in the air at shoulder length sarcastically. "Ding, ding, ding. Careful, guys. The older, stronger vampire is thinking faster and better than the 160 year-old girl, the 162-year-old boy and the 170-year-old boy."

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asked.

"I don't need any proof." Elizabeth told them. "That's a DNA test for John, Emma, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with. But I know how well you deal with these bombs, so... sleep tight."

Elizabeth walked out of the room, leaving.

Isabell, Damon and Stefan were left alone, speechless.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

John was on the couch. His phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Isobel calling, answering. "Hello?"

Isobel's voice was on the other line. "On your doorstep, you'll find what you've been looking for."

"And my ring?" John asked, standing.

Isobel was in the backseat of a moving car. "Don't screw this up." In the foyer of the Gilbert House, he opened the door to find an envelope on the front porch. "You know what you have to do, John."

John picked up the envelope, closing the door behind him. "I got it. I won't fail."

"You better not." Isobel told him. John poured the device and his ring out of the envelope onto a table. "Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead. And I want to add two more to that list."

John put his ring on. "Let me guess."

"Stefan and Damon." Isobel told him. She shook her head. "I don't want this life for Emma and Elena."

"Killing Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella was always part of the plan." John told her. "Consider them gone."

"Emma and Elena are our daughters, John." Isobel told him. "We owe that to them."

"I know." John told her.

Isobel hung up.

John hung up, his work cut out for him.

...

 **The Grill**

Liam and Bonnie were sitting together at a table.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"She's still at the hospital with Matt and Tyler." Liam answered. "And that's not a good excuse for not telling me what happened."

Bonnie sighed, looking guilty and sad. "I did something bad, Liam, and I lied about it."

"To who?" Liam asked.

"To Emma and Elena." Bonnie answered. "I pretended to do something I didn't really do."

Liam shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't do what they wanted me to do, Liam." Bonnie told her. "It wasn't right. Grams would never have done it, so I couldn't either. But when Emma and Elena find out... They're never gonna forgive me."


	23. Founder's Day

**Day One**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Emma and Elena were getting dressed for the Founders' Day Parade.

Jenna was helping them into their dresses.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was getting ready for the Founders' Day Parade, tying his shoes, in 1864 attire.

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena pulled a lime green ribbon on around her yellow 1864 dress.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan pulled on his jacket.

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena pulled on her vervain necklace. "Ow. This dress hurts."

"Suck it in, baby." Jenna told her.

 **(Song:) Every Time You Go - Ellie Golding**

Emma smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan walked out of his room, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Everyone was preparing for the parade.

There were several girls dressed in their cheer leading outfits.

There were some boys dressed as Confederate soldiers for a float.

Carol walked toward the marching band. "No, no, no. This lineup is all wrong. The marching band should be in front of the Historical Society and the dancers." She approached Tyler, who was dressed for 1864. "Tyler, time to get on your float."

Carol didn't wait for an answer, walking away. Carol walked toward a group with volunteer shirts. "Boys, I asked you to put the chairs on the Founders' float." She walked toward the Miss Mystic Falls contestants. "Ladies, time to get on your float."

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan was standing alone.

Damon approached him. "Look at you, all retro."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon asked. "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone, and it's Founders' Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal Tyler Lockwood's friend, Emma Gilbert."

"Don't start with me, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Oh, you started this, Stefan, with that whole, 'I'm trying to protect Elena's sister, leave Emma alone speech." Damon told him. "I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it." Stefan told him.

"What?" Damon asked innocently. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually, I've no sense of 'Damon humor'." Stefan told him.

"'Damon humor'?" Damon repeated. Stefan started to walk away. Damon stopped him. "Hey, look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice, and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Emma. But don't worry. Emma is not Katherine."

"You're right." Stefan agreed. "She's not, and neither is Elena."

Stefan and Damon looked off in the distance.

Emma and Elena approached with their 1864 costumes, looking exactly like Katherine. They stopped some distance away, smiling, bowing.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was getting dressed in his Confederacy uniform for the parade.

Evelyn appeared.

"Evelyn." Jeremy told her.

"Look at you." Evelyn told him.

"I know." Jeremy told her. "It's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade."

Evelyn fixed his uniform. "I've talked to Anna. She's not taking mom's death well, either. She was the only thing that Anna had for 145 years." She looked toward the hallway.

"How are you? I've been so worried, and I feel awful." Jeremy asked.

"Why?" Evelyn asked. "You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did."

"Are you sure it was him?" Jeremy asked.

"Who else would have done it?" Evelyn asked.

"He doesn't understand, Eve." Jeremy told her. "It's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right."

"Are you defending him?" Evelyn asked incredulously.

"No, no way." Jeremy answered. "It's just... I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town, and he's just... He's trying to protect it."

"They do want revenge." Evelyn told him. "Or, at least, they did. But that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge. She just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy."

"You're leaving?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been thinking... you could come with me." Evelyn told him. "I could turn you. I mean, you said you Anna to before. Here." She handed him a small vial of blood. "It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back."

"Evelyn..." Jeremy trailed off.

"I know you, what it's like for you." Evelyn told him. "Being alone, always feeling empty inside. No one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut if off. I can show you how."

"I wanted to." Jeremy told her. "I did." He turned away from Evelyn. Evelyn looked sad. "But I don't think I can. Sorry."

Jeremy looked at the vial, looking up.

Evelyn had disappeared.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth looked bored, tossing a book she had been reading to the side, standing up from the couch she had been lying on, walking toward the drink table, pouring herself a drink, leaning forward against the table with one arm, picking up the glass with the other, about to take a drink, but stopped, thinking. She put the glass down without taking a drink, exhaling, looking down at the table, too bored to actually do anything, seemingly restless.

Isabella was standing in the doorway, smirking. "You look like a caged animal, Lizzie."

"Yeah, well, that's the way I feel." Elizabeth told her, turning to face Isabella. "Why is that, Isabella?"

"Probably because you took too much shelter in this house after you came back." Isabella answered, stepping down the steps, walking closer. "You barely leave, if you'd been kidnapped, or to save Damon from a tomb of angry tomb vampires. You just need to get out of the cage and go somewhere to become un-restless, Elizabeth."

"Get out of the cage and go where?" Elizabeth asked.

Isabella smiled. "Where do you think?"

"The Founders' Day Parade?" Elizabeth asked skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Do you have any other bright ideas?" Isabella replied.

Elizabeth looked at her for a moment. "Isabella, are you just saying this because you want to get out of the house but you're worried that there are still some tomb vampires hanging out around town, and you're afraid of leaving me alone in the house and come back to find me bloody?"

Isabella hesitated, nodding. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. So..." She smiled as if she already knew the answer. "What do you say?"

Elizabeth smirked, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay."

Isabella smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan, Emma and Elena were talking.

"John?" Emma asked incredulously. "Is that even possible?"

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager, and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan told them.

"Our whole lives, we've never liked this man." Elena told him. "I..."

"Sorry." Stefan told them. "I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way."

"No, I'm happy that you told us." Elena told him. "I just... I really hope that it's not true. What are we supposed to do? Do we just... confront him and say, 'Are you our biological father'?"

"I guess, when you're ready." Stefan answered.

"We're never gonna be ready." Emma told him. "Stefan, we have enough problems with the family that we care about. Jeremy's angry with us, and why wouldn't he? Elena's journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's just hurt." Stefan told them. "They're confused."

"Jeremy's never going to forgive us for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Emma told them.

"He's your brother." Stefan told them. "He'll forgive you. Just give him some time."

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) You've Changed - Sia**

Caroline and Matt were posing for a picture in their 1864 costumes.

Bonnie was taking the picture. "Say cheese!"

Liam was standing next to Bonnie. She pointed at Matt. "Oh, wait! Hide your cast. It's not era-appropriate."

Caroline smiled.

Matt tilted his head at Liam. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Liam answered.

"Okay, fine, Liam." Matt told him, hiding the cast.

Liam smiled.

Bonnie took the picture.

Tyler walked closer.

Caroline saw their approach. "I want one with Bonnie now."

Liam looked at Caroline, smiling.

"Here, I can take it." Tyler told them, taking the camera.

Matt looked at Tyler. "I'll be on the float."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Liam pressed his lips together, looking down.

Tyler looked at Liam. "I said I was sorry. Liam, what else do I gotta do?"

Liam turned to face Tyler. "You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little better than 'sorry'."

Liam walked away, leaving.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy was walking across campus, dressed for the parade.

Emma followed her. "Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float."

"Go away, Emma." Jeremy told her.

"Jer, come on." Emma told him. "Please. I don't want it to be like this between us."

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again?" Jeremy asked. "Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother."

"Don't say that'" Emma told him. "I'm sorry." Jeremy sighed, shaking his head, turning to leave. Emma grabbed his arm to stop her. "Jeremy, please."

Jeremy turned back to Emma, pulling her arm away forcefully. "Just don't. You can't fix this that easily. Something like this doesn't just get fixed."

Jeremy turned around, walking away, leaving.

Emma watched him go, sighing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Founders' Day Parade**

Two cheerleaders led the parade with a banner.

The Marching Band followed behind him.

Carol commentated. "Let's give a big hand for the Mystic Falls High School Marching Band." The girls in the same uniforms as the marching band, in the front, dancing, kicking up one leg, spinning around, crossing their arms and uncrossing them before they finished the spin, facing forward, following the band down the way. Carol continued commentating from the stage with cue cards in hand. "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Jeremy was on that float. The boys were pretending to be Confederate soldiers. One pretended to shoot Jeremy. Jeremy pretended to die. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Elena, Stefan, Emma, Tyler, Caroline and Matt were on that float in 1864 finery costumes. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Emma saw Bonnie standing in the crowd, waving.

Damon stepped in the way, waving to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, looking away.

Elizabeth saw Bonnie, walking toward her. "Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to face her. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, hesitating. "Hear me out. Please." Bonnie nodded for her to go on. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you wanted to save Stefan and Isabella for Elena and Emma, and because of that, your Grams died, and the rest of the tomb vampires got free, and I know that a part of you holds me responsible for that, and I am so sorry. But, if it makes you feel better, I totally got punished from the tomb by the tomb vampires."

"I know it's not fair to blame you." Bonnie told her. "And for that, I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed Stefan, Isabella, Damon and I. I don't take what you did lightly, so... thank you."

"I did it for Emma and Elena." Bonnie told her.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful." Elizabeth told her. "And... I owe you. Enjoy the parade."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

Bonnie seemed surprised.

The last float to go was the football players. Four cheerleaders were surrounding them.

Carol commentated. "Let's cheer for the Mystic Falls High School football team."

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John was with Richard, preparing the device. "This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of five minutes."

"Yes." Richard told him. "How does it work?"

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear." John explained. "Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the Sheriff's Deputies will inject them with vervain, and bring them here, when we will finish them off."

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard asked.

"I have a source." John told him. "One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack."

...

 **Abandoned Building**

The tomb vampires were having a meeting.

The leader was speaking, pointing at a map of the Town Square. "Everybody, listen up. The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming."

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John looked at Richard. "They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target."

...

 **Abandoned Building**

The leader was showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square. "This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. If you see Elizabeth Pierce, kill her. Elizabeth is the best way to get to Stefan, Damon and Isabella Salvatore, all of them are the ones who got us locked in the tomb to begin with. Any questions?"

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

Richard looked at John. "We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John."

...

 **Abandoned Building**

Evelyn walked in.

"Evelyn?" The leader asked. "What are you doing here?"

Evelyn didn't answer.

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John looked at Richard. "This is the only way to draw them out and kill them. All of them."

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) It Is What It Is - Lifehouse**

Damon was standing alone.

Emma arrived, no longer in her costume, but her hair still wavy.

Damon walked toward her. "I like you better like this. The period look, it... didn't suit you."

Emma looked confused. "Is that an insult?"

"Actually, Emma, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon told her.

"Look, I know Stefan and Elena are worried about our... friendship." Emma told him.

"Did they say something to you, too?" Damon asked.

"No." Emma answered. "Did they mention something to you?"

"Well, Stefan did, but it's nothing worth repeating." Damon told her.

"But, I'm also your friend." Emma told him. "So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do."

Damon smiled. "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me regret being your friend, okay?" Emma asked. Damon seemed a little hurt. Emma looked at Jeremy, noticing that he was sitting alone at a table, in normal clothes. She walked toward her. Damon looked toward them. Jeremy was barely eating. Emma stood next to him. "I don't believe that we can't fix this. Elena and I lied. We were wrong. But you're our brother, Jer. And we love you, and we have to fix it. So just tell me, what can we do?"

Jeremy looked at Emma for a moment. "You can all go to Hell, Emma."

Jeremy stood, walking past her without another look or word.

Emma looked hurt.

Jeremy walked past Damon on her way out of the door.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Town Square**

Jeremy walked through the crowd.

Damon followed Jeremy, taunting him. "'I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard.'"

"Dick." Jeremy told him.

"You do not talk to me like that." Damon told her. "I'm not you sisters. And from now on..." He grabbed her by his jacket to make him stop. "Don't talk to them that way, either."

"So, what?" Jeremy asked. "You're gonna kill me just because I hurt Emma's feelings?"

"Cut your siblings some slack." Damon told him.

Jeremy looked at Damon weirdly. "Emma and Elena erased my memories."

"I was the one who erased your memories." Damon told him. "They were protecting you, Jeremy."

"Didn't turn out so well, did it?" Jeremy asked turning away. Damon grabbed his arm to stop him. Jeremy looked around the crowd. "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'd be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon told him.

Stefan appeared next to them. "Let him go." Damon let go of Jeremy. Stefan stepped between them, looking at Jeremy. "You all right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."

Stefan looked at Damon. "What my brother is trying to say is..." He looked at Jeremy. "Don't blame Emma and Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you, she was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened, Jeremy. I wish it hadn't."

Jeremy started to back away. "You shouldn't have made me forget."

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Good cop, bad cop. I like it."

Stefan turned to face him. "What are you doing?"

"Jeremy's being a punk." Damon told him.

"Emma and Elena's relationship with Jeremy is none of your business, so stay out of it." Stefan told him.

"Oh, there's only one 'do-gooder' role available." Damon told him. "My bad. I'm sorry."

Damon chuckled.

"Get over yourself." Stefan told him. "We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"You see, there you go with that little protective act thing again." Damon told him. "What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please."

"Well, see, Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you." Stefan told him. "I completely understand that you wouldn't get it."

Stefan walked away, leaving.

...

 **Sheriff's Office**

Liz was talking with John and Richard. "You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous. It's insane."

Liz closed the door.

"We've gone over the plans with all your Deputies." Richard told her. "They're all on board."

"You've gone behind my back?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react." Richard answered.

"Our children are here." Liz told them.

"Liz, we need to do this." John told her. "We have no choice. This is the reason for the secret Council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret Council for just this purpose."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm the Sheriff." Liz told them. "It's my call, and I say no."

"Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone." John told him.

Richard looked at them for a moment, walking out of the room, leaving, closing the door behind him.

"John, you're not thinking clearly." Liz told him. "I'm not gonna change my mind about this."

Liz turned around, walking toward the desk.

John hit Liz's head, making her fall unconscious. He removed her gun, handcuffing her to the radiator, taking her keys, standing, walking out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Night - Town Square**

Isabella was pacing around the square alone, turning around to see Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn. Didn't know you were still around."

Evelyn took her arm, leading Isabella to the side to where no one could hear. "There's something you need to know, Isabella. The vampires from the tomb are planning to attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" Isabella asked.

"I went to them." Evelyn answered. "They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead. They want Elizabeth dead to get to you and your brothers."

"Lizzie's here." Inuyasha told him, looking around. "Somewhere around here. I don't know where. When is all this supposed to happen, Eve?"

"When the fireworks start." Evelyn answered.

Isabella sighed. "John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them."

"Then we can't be here." Evelyn told her.

"It doesn't work, Evelyn." Isabella told him. "It's been deactivated."

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Evelyn told her.

"Where are they right now?" Isabella asked.

Evelyn looked around. "They're already here, Isabella."

Isabella looked at her nervously.

...

 **Elsewhere**

The tomb vampires were meeting in front of a building.

The leader paced in front of them. "Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do."

The vampires dispersed, making their way into the crowd.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Alaric was walking alone.

Isabella approached him. "Ric!"

"Isabella?" Alaric asked.

"You keep those nifty little vervain darts in the car?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Alaric answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires." Isabella answered. "I think we might need a stake or two."

"Yeah, I got it." Alaric answered, walking away, leaving.

Isabella saw Elizabeth in the crowd, walking toward her quickly. "Lizzie! Thank God."

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked. "Isabella?"

"I'll explain here in a second." Isabella told her, seeing Damon in one direction and seeing Stefan and Elena further away, taking Elizabeth's hand, leading her toward Damon, grabbing Damon by his collar, pulling them both toward Stefan and Elena.

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing?" Damon asked.

Isabella pulled them to a stop next to Stefan and Elena, letting Damon and Elizabeth go, looking at Elena. "Saving her life." She looked over all of them. "Twenty words or less... Tomb vamps are here. Founding Families are their target. And especially Elizabeth."

"That's only 12." Damon told her. "I can say the last eight." He looked at Stefan. "Get Lizzie and Elena out of here, now."

Damon and Isabella started to walk away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Finding Emma." Damon answered.

"That's more than twenty words, guys." Isabella told them.

"Isabella , what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trying to stop this before it goes down." Isabella answered. "Stefan, get Elizabeth and Elena out of here."

Damon and Isabella walked away, leaving.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena told them.

"Let's go find them." Stefan told them. "Come on."

Stefan, Elizabeth and Elena walked forward.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) True Faith (New Order Cover) - Anberlin**

Emma and Tyler were shooting pool.

Emma made the black 8 ball inside the corner pocket, standing. "That's three."

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler told her.

Damon approached them, grabbing Emma's arm, starting to pull her away. "Sorry, Tyler. Emma and I need to talk."

Tyler stepped toward them. "Whoa, wait a sec."

"It's okay, Tyler." Emma told him. "Trust me."

Tyler nodded.

Damon pulled Emma to the side.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt and Caroline were sitting at a table, looking toward Tyler.

Caroline looked at Matt. "There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight, and we swore that we would never talk again."

"Caroline, give it a rest." Matt told her.

Caroline seemed to give up.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Door**

Richard walked in, looking toward Tyler at the pool tables.

...

 **Pool Tables**

Tyler saw Richard walking toward him, sighing

Richard approached him. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"I decided not to." Tyler told him.

Richard grabbed his arm tightly, angrily. "If I tell you to do something, you do it."

Tyler pulled his arm away.

"Get off me." Tyler told him.

Liam approached them. "Mayor. Is everything okay?"

Matt and Caroline stood, walking closer to them.

Richard looked at his children. "Please, Tyler... I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you."

They looked at him in confusion.

"Wait." Tyler told him. "Why?"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

Richard looked at all of them. "I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Liam told him.

Richard gave Tyler his car keys. "Here. Take my car. It's out back." Tyler looked confused, walking away. "Caroline, Matt, Liam, go with them."

Caroline, Matt and Liam exchanged a confused look, following Tyler.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Emma were talking at the side of the Grill.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma asked.

"Tomb vampires." Damon answered. "They're here, now, and they want Founding Families dead. That means Elizabeth, Jeremy, Elena, you. You need to leave."

Emma shook her head worriedly. "No. Caroline, Liam, and Tyler are Founding Families, too. We can't just leave them here."

"Right now, Mayor Lockwood is telling Matt, Tyler, Liam and Caroline to leave." Damon told her. Emma looked toward the door to see Tyler, Caroline, Matt and Liam walking out of the door, sighing in relief. "You need to do the same."

Emma looked at Damon, nodding. "Where are Elizabeth, Jeremy and Elena?"

"Stefan, Elizabeth and Elena are looking for Jeremy." Damon answered. "Let's go."

Emma nodded.

Damon led her toward the door.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy was in front of the restrooms.

Anna walked toward him.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. "My uncle could see you."

"I don't care about that." Anna told him. "I needed to find you. Come here."

They walked into the restroom.

...

 **Town Square**

Richard was giving his speech from the stage. "For 150 years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home. Safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's fireworks display to their legacy."

The crowd cheered and applauded.

The tomb vampires were in the crowd, looking at Richard.

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John was waiting for the signal.

One of the Deputies was with him.

"Get in position." John told him.

The Deputy walked out.

John walked toward the device, looking at it.

...

 **Town Square**

Richard was still onstage. "Enjoy the show." The fireworks started, shooting into the sky, popping, exploding. The crowd applauded. Richard led Carol off of the stage. "Stay close to me."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan and Elena walked through the crowd.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella had gotten separated from them, accidentally bumping into an oncoming person, looking at him absentmindedly. "Sorry."

"Excuse me." The man told her, turning to face her, revealing it to be the tomb vampire leader. He looked at Isabella in recognition. "Isabella Salvatore."

Isabella started to back away. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

Isabella turned around, starting to run.

The leader grabbed Isabella's head, about to snap her neck.

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John was preparing the device.

Elizabeth appeared. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yeah." John answered. "As a matter of fact, I do, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked toward him.

John activated the device.

Elizabeth was suddenly in pain, holding her head, falling to her knees, screaming.

...

 **Town Square**

Stefan was suddenly in pain, grabbing his head, falling to his knees.

Elena turned to him. "Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?"

"My head!" Stefan told her.

Elena knelt next to him. "What?"

Stefan groaned a scream. "My head!"

...

 **Elsewhere**

The leader and Isabella were suddenly in pain, letting go of Isabella, grabbing his head, falling to his knees.

Isabella in pain instantly stepped away from him, turning to face him.

...

 **The Grill - Outside**

Emma and Damon walked toward the crowd.

Damon was suddenly in pain, grabbing his head, falling to his knees, screaming.

Emma turned to face him. "Damon?"

"Find Stefan, Elizabeth, Isabella, Jeremy and Elena." Damon told her.

"What?" Emma asked. "No."

"Go!" Damon told her.

Emma didn't move, looking at him worriedly.

...

 **Inside - Bathroom**

Anna and Jeremy were in the bathroom.

Anna was suddenly in pain, grabbing her head, screaming.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked. "Anna!"

"Please!" Anna cried. "Make it stop!"

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

Elizabeth was on the floor, holding her head, screaming.

John was preparing a syringe with vervain.

...

 **Town Square**

Stefan was holding his head with Elena next to him.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon was holding his head with Emma next to him.

...

 **The Grill - Bathroom**

Anna was holding her head in Jeremy's arms.

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

Elizabeth was holding her head, on the floor.

 **Town Square**

The leader was holding his head in pain.

Isabella in pain still stood in front of him, looking around the entire Town Square as more tomb vampires were suddenly in pain, grabbing their heads, falling to their knees in absolute confusion.

Two Deputies one stepping around Isabella to get to the leader, injecting him with vervain, taking him away while the other injected Isabella from the back taking her away.

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

John injected Elizabeth with vervain.

...

 **On The Road - Richard's Car**

Tyler was driving. Caroline was sitting next to him. Matt sat behind Tyler. Liam sat behind Caroline.

Tyler seemed confused. "What the hell is that?"

"What's the matter?" Liam asked.

"That noise." Tyler told them.

"Wait." Matt told them. "What noise?"

Tyler was suddenly in pain, holding his head, groaning.

"Whoa." Matt told them.

The car started to swerve.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked worriedly. "Tyler!"

Tyler groaned a scream, losing control of the car.

"Dude, hey!" Matt told him.

"Tyler?" Liam asked worriedly. Tyler screamed loudly in pain. "Tyler?"

"Caroline, the wheel!" Matt told her.

"Tyler!" Liam told him.

Caroline tried to take the wheel.

"Tyler?" Matt asked.

The car crashed into a building head-on with Caroline and Liam's side taking the brunt of the impact.

...

 **Town Square**

Damon was still on the ground, holding his head, groaning in pain.

Emma knelt next to him. "Damon!"

Deputies walked toward them.

Damon saw them. "Find Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth, Jeremy and Elena. Tell them what's happening."

"I'm not leaving you." Emma told him.

"They can save me, Emma." Damon told her. "Go!"

The Deputies grabbed Emma's arms, pulling her away as the others injected Damon with vervain, taking him away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan was still on the ground, holding his head, groaning in pain.

Elena was still kneeling next to him.

A Deputy walked toward them.

Alaric ran in to interfere. "Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go. Go."

The Deputy walked away.

Alaric walked toward Stefan and Elena, helping Stefan get up, walking toward the alleyway stairs behind the Grill.

"I don't know what happened." Elena told him. "He just dropped."

"Yeah, he's not the only one." Alaric told them. "The cops have everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What?" Elena asked. There was a long moment of silence. Elena looked at them in realization. "They're rounding up the vampires."

...

 **Town Square**

Emma was pushing her way toward the others, hearing the voices around her, stopping, looking toward the noise.

Carol was kneeling next to a man. "Please help him. He just went down."

The Deputy injected him with vervain.

"Is that the Mayor?" A man in the crowd asked.

The Deputy rolled the man over to reveal Richard.

Richard was unconscious, blood dripping out of his ear.

"Richard!" Carol told him worriedly.

Emma walked closer in confusion. "Is he all right?"

No one had an answer.

Emma realized that Richard had been effected by the device, but was confused by why.

...

 **The Grill - Bathroom**

Anna was still in Jeremy's arms, holding her head, screaming in pain. "My head!"

"Damn it," Jeremy told her.

A Deputy walked in, speaking into a radio. "I got one."

Another Deputy came in.

One injected Anna with vervain.

The other held Jeremy back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!" One Deputy took Anna away. The other continued to hold Jeremy back. "Leave her alone! Anna!"

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office**

The device slowed to a stop.

John put everything away.

...

 **Basement**

Evelyn, Elizabeth, Damon and Isabella and several tomb vampires were lying over the floor, unconscious.

John walked toward a Deputy. "The device is done. The only thing keeping them down is the vervain. We don't have much time. Let's finish this."

A Deputy poured gasoline over every inch of the floor, over the vampires.

Evelyn looked around weakly, seeing Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon, unconscious, looking toward Anna, shaking his head weakly. "No."

John started to walk upstairs.

Anna gripped his ankle, making him stop.

John looked down at her. "Anna." He looked at the Deputy. "You can head up. I'll take it from here."

The Deputy walked up the stairs, leaving.

John pulled out a stake.

Evelyn tried to move, unable to because of the move. He couldn't save his sister.

Anna shook her head. "Please. No." She knew that her sister couldn't save her now, but called out to her anyway. "Evelyn..."

Evelyn had tears in his eyes as he was forced to watch John kill his only family left. "No."

John drove the stake through Anna's heart, killing her.

Anna gasped in pain, slowly lowering her head to the floor, looking toward Evelyn as she desiccated. "Eve..."

Evelyn could barely manage the strength to reach toward her, holding her hand. "Anna..."

Anna exhaled, the light leaving her eyes, closing them one last time.

John continued to pour gasoline all over the stairs so there would be no escape, walking out of the basement, leaving.

Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella started to stir, looking around.

Damon saw them. "Elizabeth, Isabella."

"Damon..." Elizabeth trailed off, trying to crawl toward him.

John lit a match, dropping it onto the gasoline-soaked stairs.

The stairs immediately ignited, trailing down the steps to the basement below, spreading around the vampires quickly.

Evelyn let go of Anna's hand, sliding away weakly, watching Anna's body burn painfully.

Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella watched weakly.

Evelyn laid his head on the floor weakly, looking at Anna's body burning with fire in numb pain.

...

 **The Grill - Outside - Alleyway Stairs**

Stefan and Elena were there.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull, and then it just stopped." Stefan told them.

Emma and Alaric ran toward them.

"What did you see?" Elena asked.

Emma sighed. "I saw at least five vampires go down." She looked to Elena. "They were taking them to our family's building. It's the Gilbert device."

"How?" Elena asked. "It doesn't work."

"It has to be." Emma told them.

"But how did he get it to be able to work?" Elena asked. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric told them.

"She did." Elena told them. "We saw it."

"No." Stefan told them. "They're right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate to a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you." Elena told him.

"And Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon." Stefan told them. "Vampires. Where're Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth?"

"They took Damon." Emma told them. "But I haven't seen Isabella or Elizabeth since this started."

Elena looked at Alaric. "Can you find Jeremy and take them home?"

"Of course." Alaric answered, standing, walking away, leaving.

Emma looked at Stefan and Elena. "Let's go."

They stood, walking away.

...

 **Sheriff's Office**

Liz was still handcuffed to the radiator.

Carol walked in. "Liz, are you okay?"

"There's a key on my..." Liz trailed off.

"What's going on?" Carol asked incredulously.

"There's a key on my belt." Liz told her. "I need you to get it."

Carol grabbed the keys. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She started to unlock the cuffs. "Something happened to Richard. They took him."

"Who took him?" Liz asked.

"Your Deputies." Carol answered. "I don't understand. He's not a vampire."

Liz stood. "Let's go."

They walked out of the office.

...

 **Grayson Gilbert's Office - Basement**

Damon crawled toward his sister and Elizabeth weakly. "Isabella, Elizabeth . We're gonna be okay."

"Don't lie to protect us now." Isabella told him. She looked at Evelyn sympathetically as she continued to watch Anna's body burn. "I am so sorry, Eve."

Evelyn nodded barely.

Richard was in the basement with them, completely fine.

"Mayor." Damon told him. "Is that you?"

Richard looked at Isabella, Damon, Elizabeth and Evelyn . "What are you doing here?"

"We're vampires." Isabella answered simply. Richard looked at them in shock. "What's your excuse?" Richard didn't answer. "No, really."

"The vervain didn't effect you." Evelyn told him.

"You're not a vampire." Damon agreed.

Isabella, Elizabeth, Damon and Evelyn spoke together. "What the hell are you?"

Richard slid away.

The leader was behind him. "Mayor Lockwood."

The leader snapped Richard's neck, letting his body fall.

Elizabeth, Isabella, Damon and Evelyn watched weakly.

...

 **Scene Of The Accident**

Matt, Caroline and Liam stood next to each other.

"Liam, Caroline, are you okay?" Matt asked. "Your side took the biggest hit."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline told them.

Liam nodded. "I'm okay."

"No, they need to check you out." Matt told them.

Liam shook his head, looking at the pavement ahead of them. "They're helping Tyler."

Tyler was lying on the pavement, unconscious.

Two EMTs were helping them.

He opened one of his eyes.

Tyler's eyes were amber-gold before they faded back to his normal brown.

"What the hell?" One of the paramedics asked.

Matt immediately knelt next to them worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Their eyes." The EMT answered.

Tyler gasped awake, looking around in absolute confusion. "What happened?"

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Matt told him.

Liam sighed in relief, smiling.

Matt looked up. "Hey, Liam." He looked behind him worriedly. "Liam, behind you."

Liam turned away. "Hey, Care-" Caroline was lying on the ground, unconscious. Liam knelt next to her instantly worriedly. "Care? Care, wake up. You have to wake up! Caroline! Guys, over here!" Matt and the other paramedics knelt next to them. "Care, wake up."

...

Grayson Gilbert's Office - Outside

Stefan, Elena, Nicola and Alex walked toward the building.

Stefan stopped, hearing the fire. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." The girls turned to face him. "I can hear them. The building's on fire."

Stefan walked toward the building.

"What?" Elena asked.

"The building's on fire," Stefan repeated.

They hurried toward the building.

 **Inside - Basement**

Evelyn tried to stand.

A burning beam fell in front of her.

...

 **Outside**

John was standing in front of the building, watching it, waiting for the flames.

Stefan, Elena and Emma approached him.

"Where are Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon?" Emma asked.

John turned to face them. "With the rest of them. Where they should be." He looked at Stefan. "It's over for Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella."

"You're crazy." Emma told him.

"Why?" John asked. "Because I'm doing something that should've been done 145 years ago?" Stefan looked at the building. "This is the right thing, Emma." Stefan edged closer to the building. John noticed. "Go ahead. You won't make it out. You'll save me from the trouble of killing you myself."

Stefan tapped on Elena's shoulder. "You know the building well. Is there another entrance?"

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena answered.

Stefan ran away.

Elena and Emma started to follow.

John grabbed either of their arms to stop them.

"Let go." Emma told him.

"Take one more step, and I'll alert those Deputies that they missed a vampire." John told them, letting them go.

Emma angrily hit John in the face making him back away nose bleeding.

"Emma and I are asking you not to," Elena told him ignoring what just happened.

John shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As our father, it should." Elena told him.

John looked at them in surprise. "You know."

"We weren't sure." Emma told him. "Now we are."

Elena and Emma ran away.

...

 **Behind The Building**

Stefan and ran toward the utility door.

Stefan started to go inside.

Bonnie ran toward Stefan, grabbing his arm to stop her. "Stefan, you can't go in there! The fire will take you out. They ruined your life, Stefan. Why are you trying to save them?"

"Because they're my family, Bonnie." Stefan answered.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't let you go in."

Stefan went in.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan tried to open the basement's door. The doorknob was too hot.

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie was still outside.

Elena and Emma ran toward her.

Emma looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Bonnie told them.

Bonnie grabbed Emma's tightening her grip, closing her eyes, still holding Emma's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie, I've got to get in there." Emma told her.

Bonnie ignored her, holding her arm tighter, starting to chant. "Exspiritum intacullum, interrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum."

Emma looked at Bonnie in realization. "She's helping them. By using me as a connection."

"Because you're family." Elena realized. "We're related to them. We have the same bloodline, Emma."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Now shut up so she can concentrate."

...

 **Inside**

Stefan could finally open the door.

The fire was too large.

Bonnie: (voice over) "Exspiritum intacullum, interrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum."

The flames diminished, thanks to Bonnie's spell.

Stefan ran into the basement.

 **Outside**

Bonnie didn't open her eyes, still holding Emma's arm. "Elena. Stefan can't get all of them. Go."

"What?" Emma asked. "Elena, go."

Elena nodded, running inside.

Bonnie started to chant again. "Exspiritum intacullum, interrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum."

...

 **Basement**

Stefan ran downstairs to find Damon and Isabella. "Damon! Isabella! Come on, hurry!"

Stefan helped Damon and Isabella stand.

Isabella shook her head. "I'm not leaving without Evelyn or Elizabeth."

Elena ran downstairs.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Stefan asked. "You shouldn't be here."

Elena saw Elizabeth and Evelyn, running toward the,, wrapping one of their arms around her shoulders.

"He's right, Elena." Elizabeth told her.

"Do I care?" Elena asked. "No. And he has Isabella and Damon, he can't get you or Evelyn, Elizabeth, so no more fighting."

Stefan had one of Damon's arms, and one of Isabella's , wrapping them around his shoulders.

Isabella used her other arm to grab the back of Elena's shirt.

Stefan rushed them out of the basement and out of the building and outside.

The vampires that were still alive tried to climb toward the stairs.

The flames grew in size again, leaving no escape.

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie let Emma's arm go, no longer chanting.

"Bonnie..." Emma trailed off. "Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?"

Damon, Stefan, Isabella, Elena, Elizabeth and Evelyn walked out of the door.

"Oh, my God." Emma told them.

Emma caught Damon from falling to the ground.

Stefan caught Isabella.

Elizabeth held Evelyn standing.

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan.

Damon, Elizabeth Isabella and Evelyn coughed repeatedly as they let them go.

Emma wrapped her arms around Elena.

Bonnie watched tiredly.

...

 **Town Square**

The fire department was here, after having put the fire out, saving the building.

...

 **The Grill**

Elena was standing alone.

Stefan walked toward her.

"The fire is out." Elena told him. "The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it."

"Did you see where Damon went?" Stefan asked.

"No." Elena answered. "He just kind of disappeared. So did Emma."

"Figures." Stefan told her.

Elena wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I try so hard... to hate him." Stefan told her. "I guess it's just pointless."

"He's your brother, Stefan." Elena told him. "You don't have to hate him. You care about him, and that's okay." They kissed. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you, too, Elena." Stefan told her.

Elena kissed him for a moment, pulling away. "Jenna called. Jeremy's home. I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes, and the rest of my stuff, and then I'll check on him. I need to check Emma, too."

Stefan nodded.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was on his bed, looking at the vial of Evelyn's blood, standing, putting it in his drawer. He turned his head to see Damon standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna's dead." Damon told him.

"I figured that once they took her away." Jeremy told him.

"I know you cared about her." Damon told him.

"Yeah, I did." Jeremy agreed.

"I saw her killed." Damon told him. "Evelyn was trying to save her, but she couldn't move. I was watching, and all I could think about was... I wanted to help Anna, and I wanted to help Evelyn, but I couldn't."

Jeremy sat down. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I took away your suffering once before." Damon told him. "I can do it again, but it's your choice."

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there." Jeremy told him. "Even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

"What I did to Vicki was wrong." Damon told him. "I'm sorry for my part."

Damon walked toward the door.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain." Jeremy told him. Damon stopped, turning to face him. "That they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity."

"It's very true." Damon told him.

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked.

"Is what easier?" Damon asked.

"Life." Jeremy answered.

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy." Damon told him. "But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that what you did?" Jeremy asked.

"I did it for a... I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier." Damon told him.

Damon looked at Jeremy for a moment, walking away, leaving.

Evelyn appeared behind Jeremy surprising him.

Jeremy opened his arms allowing Evelyn to hug him and cry out all her tears.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Waiting Room**

Matt was sitting alone in the waiting room.

Tyler walked toward him.

"Hey, man." Tyler told him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Matt told them. "Caroline will be all right." Tyler sat down next to hi,. Liz and Liam walked toward them. Matt stood. "What's happening? Is she all right?"

"There was some internal bleeding." Liz told them. Liam sat down next to Matt, holdinghis head, sniffling. "They're taking her into surgery."

"What else did they say?" Matt asked. "Liam, is she gonna be okay?"

Liam looked up, a tear slipping down his cheek. "They're gonna do everything they can."

Matt didn't respond, looking numb as he sat down.

Liam started to cry silently.

"Tyler, have you talked to your mom?" Liz asked.

"I left her a message telling her I was here," Tyler told her.

"You need to call her." Liz told him.

Tyler looked confused. "What is it?"

Liz hesitated. "It's your dad."

Tyler look, seemed to know what that meant, in denial that his dad was either hurt or dead.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

Jeremy walked in, holding the vial of Evelyn's blood, hesitating, opening it, drinking the blood. He went through the drawers until he found a black bag, opening it, pulling out a bottle of medication.

It was Elena's pain medication from the car accident.

Jeremy opened the bottle, pouring the pills onto the sink, tossing the bottle away. He grabbed a glass, using the tap to fill it with water, picking up one pill, holding it in front of him, planning to take them until he overdosed and died.

...

 **Town Square**

Elizabeth and Isabella were walking together.

Elizabeth looked at her. "I have to almost stop dying by fire."

" yeah let's not keep this up." Isabella told her. "Are you okay with everything? I mean, today was a lot to deal with, for everybody."

Elizabeth nodded. "Nearly died by fire again, but I'm good." She shook her head.

"Well, on the bright side, you don't have to worry about them anymore, Elizabeth." Isabella told her. "Other than you, they're all gone."

"You mean, angry and pissed off vampires with a vengeance won't try to kill me to get revenge anymore?" Elizabeth asked in mock.

Isabella smiled. "Who would've thought?" She shook her head at Elizabeth sarcastically. Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "Can't believe Emma let herself be used as a connection to save us. She helped save us. Again."

"Isabella, she must be insane." Elizabeth told her.

"No arguments here, Lizzie." Isabella told her. Elizabeth stopped walking, wrapping her arms around Isabella. Isabella returned the embrace. Elizabeth chuckled. Isabella pulled away. "What?"

"Just haven't had a hug since the day I turned." Elizabeth answered softly. "And that was from my bitch of a sister."

Isabella smiled a small smile, hitting her lightly on the shoulder playfully. "Come on. Let's get home and get at least a thousand days of rest, because we were almost barbecued."

They started to walk away.

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth told her. Bonnie walked toward them. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." Bonnie told them. "I've been looking for you guys."

"Oh." Isabella told her.

Bonnie sighed. "Emma and Elena are my best friends, Isabella. And because they care about your brothers, and Elizabeth cares about them and you because you're her family, her only family, I couldn't let you die in that fire."

"I'm very grateful, Bonnie." Isabella told her. "I hope you know that."

"I do." Bonnie told her. "But I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change."

"We all want the same thing." Elizabeth told her.

"We all want to protect the people we care about." Bonnie told them. "The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. And if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down, Elizabeth. Even if I have to take you, Isabella and Stefan with him."

Isabella saw how serious she was. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't." Bonnie agreed.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Bloodstream - Stateless**

Damon walked out onto the porch.

Emma walked toward the house with a garment bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Failed a feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon asked.

"Which was..." Emma trailed off.

"It's not important." Damon told her. "Let me take this for you."

Damon took the bag, setting it aside.

"Thank you." Emma told him.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it." Damon told her. "Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Emma. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." Emma told him.

"Nah." Damon told her. "It's reserved for Stefan, Isabella, Lizzie, Elena, you... and Bonnie, who even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan and you save me and Isabella and Elizabeth and Evelyn."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Emma asked. "Bonnie is a good person. She's a good person at heart."

"Because she did it for you." Damon told her. "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that, Emma."

"You're welcome." Emma told him. Damon kissed her on the cheek. They looked at each other. Damon looked as if he wanted to kiss her. Emma hesitated, shaking her head. "Damon, I can't."

"Oh, I know." Damon told her.

"I'm sorry." Emma told him.

Damon looked at her for a moment. "Don't be."

Elena approached them with her things, stopping when they saw them. "Hi..."

Damon turned away.

Emma looked at Elena awkwardly. "Hi. It's late. We should probably go inside."

Emma looked at Damon, grabbing her bag, walking toward the door, opening it, walking inside.

Elena walked up the porch steps, walking inside.

Damon looked at the house for a moment, walking out into the night, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Foyer**

Elena closed the door, looking at Emma. "What are you doing, Emma?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma told her, walking upstairs.

Elena watched her go weirdly.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Evelyn was on his bed sleeping, tear stains on her cheeks.

Jeremy walked in, lying on the bed next to her, falling asleep.

...

 **Kitchen**

John was in the kitchen, opening the fridge, closing it, revealing Elena to be standing there. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Elena told him, walking past him to the kitchen island counter.

"You know..." John trailed off, turning to face her. "I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." Elena looked at John, putting dishes away. "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you." Elena told him.

"Can I help?" John asked.

Elena looked at his ring. "Sure."

Elena grabbed a knife from nearby, cutting John's fingers off with the ring, pushing him against the sink, revealing herself not to be Elena, making him scream in pain, transforming.

"Katherine?" John asked incredulously.

"Hello, John." Katherine told him. "Goodbye, John."

Katherine stabbed him in the stomach.

...

 **Outside**

Elena walked toward the front door, on the phone. "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy and Emma before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay. I love you, Stefan."

...

 **Foyer**

Elena walked in. "Emma?"

Emma walked downstairs. "Elena?"

"What's wrong?" Elena asked. "What's happening?"

Emma shook her head in confusion. "I don't know." She looked at Elena's clothes, realizing that they weren't the clothes that Katherine was wearing. "Why did you change again?"

"What?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about?"

They heard a noise from the kitchen.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, walking toward the kitchen.


End file.
